Accession
by bookwormtrucker
Summary: The sequel to Next In Line. Multiple crossover. The continuing story of Buffy and Daniel Carter.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer.** This is a multiple crossover. Characters that you recognize from other tv shows and films will belong to their respective creators. Any you don't recognize are figments of my overactive imagination, and bear no intentional resemlence to any person, living or dead. Places and events in history are as close as I can get to factuality.

This is the sequel to Next In Line. Please read, enjoy, and review.

**Accession. **

**The sequel to Next In Line.**

**Part One **

'**What a difference a day makes'**

**Kosovo 1995**

Governments make war. The warlords, the people with the power and the money make war. The soldiers are the ones in the front line; the cannon fodder; the sacrificial lambs. In most cases the warlords go on, thrive, even in the aftermath. The cemeteries are filled with the memorials of soldiers who gave themselves for that victory; that ability to continue. They are the ones who pay the price of war. He who said, to the victor the spoils, was right. The trick came in making sure you were the victor. Every time.

Therein lay the problem. It didn't matter how good they were. How right it was. Sooner or later someone was going to give them an order that ensured they wouldn't be coming back. They weren't indispensable. They were cannon fodder just like the rest of them.

They'd heard the whispers around the various camps they'd been in. The special ops and wet works they'd done kept them segregated from the regular soldiers. Naturally, this gave way to the rumours. Other soldiers started referring to them as the 'Three Musketeers'.

Yes, there were four of them, it was ironic, and fitting. They each chose a nickname, a codename. D'Artagnan, Porthos, Athos, and Aramis. But they weren't serving some would be king. They were in it for themselves. They were the best of the best. They would, and could do the jobs no-one else would take. They were going to be the winners.

They laid their plans, they were getting out. 'All for one, and one for all' became their motto.

Their plan took shape. Using leave time they prepared the ground. Put items and money into places only they could get to. Then, slowly, one by one, they met with carefully staged 'accidents'; killed in action. The sort of accidents where there was nothing left. They disappeared. Four people went dark, …… laid low ……. waiting.

The MOD and their officers thought that they'd simply run out of luck. Everyone did, eventually. Their death certificates and papers were rubber stamped and filed. Compensation paid out where it was due.

The time came; they put out the feelers. Then the contracts started coming in…….

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday April 22nd 2005**

**Berkshire country road. 06:00 hrs.**

Normally, prisoner transfer procedures involved a private company with appropriate vehicles to carry them. But the nature of this prisoner, and the fact that Reliance occasionally 'lost' a prisoner, had prompted Ed Clewley to dispatch Constables Andy Jervis and Geoff Burroughs on the previous evening. The hit man was to be held at Belgravia for further questioning or at least to try and get something, anything out of him. They found it odd that he'd not said a word, not a name, nothing, even after being charged. A court appointed barrister hadn't had any luck either. Chief Superintendent Millar was actually glad to see the back of him.

Unfortunately A large group of drunken football fans had started a fight in Reading and had been brought into the cells at the same time that they had arrived to collect the mystery hit man. Prisoner movement had been locked down and restricted to deal with the fans and they'd been told to return in the morning. Which they duly had. They'd both tried talking to the man, but got nothing from him, except a blank and passive look. Inwardly the man smiled. No-one got information from D'Artagnan, not that way.

The police Volvo cruised down the country road, en route to the motorway from Thames Valley holding cells. Geoff was sitting in the back cuffed to the prisoner. Andy was driving. He slowed the car slightly to negotiate a double bend. ………. That was when the hit man made his bid for freedom.

---------------------------------------

The car lay on its side in the ditch, steam and smoke coming from the engine bay. A man in a light blue shirt and dark trousers crawled up the bank. There was a bandage around his upper right arm, the remains of cuffs on his left wrist and a police issue firearm in his hand. He crouched low to the ground at the top of the bank, scanning the area for possible witnesses or other vehicles. He needed wheels to get to a safe location.

A car came along the road from the same direction a minute later. It slowed to a stop when the driver saw the steam and smoke rising from the ditch. The driver got out on seeing the man sprawled half in, half out of the ditch. As he reached out to check for life signs the hit man launched himself at the driver, knocking him over. The surprise attack was brief and brutal. Within thirty seconds he had a wallet, keys and a mobile phone, and the body of the driver was rolled into the ditch alongside the car. As the hit man drove away there was a flash and a rumble as the police car burst into flames.

End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. **See Prologue for full version. Only the plot is mine…

**Part One.**

**What a difference a day makes.**

**Chapter One.**

**Paris. Friday, 22nd April, 2005.**

Dan felt more and more refreshed as the sun climbed higher in the sky. Not that he'd felt lethargic before, the sunshine just made him feel energised. Maybe it was to do with his being thrown into the grail portal. Maybe it was partly to do with his companion. They'd walked along the banks of the Seine talking about their respective experiences, Buffy told him everything that the Guardian had said to them, and they speculated about the possibilities, cross referencing with what Whistler had told Dan.

"So in a nutshell, they didn't know what the power source might do to me." Said Dan.

She shook her head. "Nope. All very crypticky."

"Well, I can already stop bullets, and vampires can't seem to be able to bite me. So I might be able to leap tall buildings in a single bound, or shoot spider webbing from my wrists for all we know." He joked.

Buffy gave him a sideways look. "That's not funny. Imagine shooting that stuff all over me accidentally in the middle of a fight, all sticky and…...I can't believe I just said that." She said, blushing with embarrassment. She saw his huge grin and playfully tapped his arm. "Behave."

"I'm always good. Good at all I do." He replied, still grinning.

She giggled and leaned in to kiss him. "Modest much." She said.

He pulled back, hesitating. "There's a couple of things I really do need to discuss with you though." He said, gently.

"Well, we're here, and we're walking, and talking, so shoot." She said, gazing into his eyes.

"How will this affect us. You and me. This ….. relationship. If the power, vortex, whatever it was, did something to me, changed me in some way, how do we deal with it? How do I deal with it? I don't think this was quite what Whistler had in mind when he said I was the 'normal' you needed." He said.

She planted a kiss on his lips, and followed it with her index finger, stopping his flow. "Nuh huh, Whistler can't be a hundred per cent right. I won't allow it. I like playing with their moves, it gives me purpose in life." She paused, "Anyway, we don't know how it's altered you,…… or even if it did, yet. So we do the crossing of the bridges as and when we get there, Ok. Now next question."

"He took a breath. "It's Dawn." He said.

Buffy looked back up at him sharply. "What about Dawn, is she in troub……"

He shook his head, halting her comment. "No. I don't think so. It's just that when I came to, last night, when I looked at her, it was as though she wasn't there, but she was, and there was a greenish glow around her. Then when I looked again it was gone. Is she alright?"

Buffy gave a sigh of her own. She looked around to make sure there was no-one in earshot. "I think we just might have got a handle on what your 'enhancement' might be." She said. She paused. "You remember me telling you about Glory, and the key that opened the dimensions."

"Yes." He said.

"Well." She sighed. "It's Dawn ……. Dawn's the key. But you can't tell anyone. Other than Dawn; there are only four people alive who know this, well five now, with you. She wasn't always there, not as my sister anyway."

Dan listened as Buffy related the key's history, the fact that they had always thought that using the key was a one off deal; until the Guardians message the previous night that she still needed protection.

"And here's me concerned about what the after effects of last night might do to our relationship. How did she take it?" He said.

"It was bad when she first found out. She kinda went of the rails, cutting herself and she became a total klepto; you couldn't leave anything lying around."

"She seems alright now. Isn't she?" He said trying to gauge her look.

"She's fine. Totally got a handle on it. I'm the one with the letting go issues. Willow thinks that the reason that I need to be fairly close to her, to see her regularly, is because of the spell;………and the fact that they made her from me. So, you see, she's more than just a sister."

"She's part of you. More like a daughter." He said, following her line of thought.

"Does that freak you out?" She asked.

He shook his head. "After the things I've experienced this week. Not a chance." He said. "Anyway, as you said; whatever comes we'll deal with it. Now. Enough with questions and explanations, how are your cuts and bruises. Do you need to see a doctor?"

She put a hand to her mouth to examine her split lip. "Actually it feels pretty good. Dawn's first aid must be getting better."

He looked closely at the lip, then kissed it gently. "It's almost healed. I know you said you heal fast but that was messy last night and now it's almost gone."

"Wow. I don't usually heal that fast? A couple of days for this type of injury is usual, not a few hours." She said. She felt her side where the blast from Caleb's energy ball had caught her.. That too was nothing but a fading scar

"Perhaps it's all part of the new improved you package, faster healing, quicker reflexes, stronger; and that thing you did where those vamps didn't see us was amazing."

"Maybe?" She said, shrugging. "Just part of the weirdness that is my life."

He looked around. They'd wandered away from the river and were walking through the side streets There were several hotels and some café's here. A couple came out of the hotel adjacent to them went to a nearby Brassiere.

"You hungry, or tired?" He asked.

"I'm a slayer, we're always hungry." She said. "Not really tired, though. You wanna get breakfast?"

"Brilliant plan, though I'm willing to bet that all we can get is croissants and coffee." He said. "How's your French."

"I do a little Italian, mainly food ordering. Dawn's the linguist in the family. I got the bad guy killin' super strength." She said, intuitively.

"I don't think they'll appreciate us trying to order in Italian, and my languages are crap too. Oh well, here goes." He sighed.

They sat down and a middle aged waiter in a white apron came to take their order. Dan took a deep breath.

"Deux, petits dejuners. S'il vous plait." He said, in his best school French, but it still had that 'I'm a tourist' sound to it. Dan felt impressed with himself when the waiter answered.

The waiter rattled of a couple of sentences so fast that Buffy wondered if he'd actually taken a breath. Dan's face looked shocked for a moment. Then he blinked, smiled, and gave the appropriate answer. There followed a short discussion between the two, a little hand gesturing, and the waiter indicated at Buffy. Dan nodded and rattled a few more sentences out. The waiter made another comment and Dan grinned at him but shook his head at what was obviously a joke and the waiter spoke few more words.

"Merci beaucoup." Finished Dan. That bit Buffy understood.

The waiter left to get whatever they had been discussing. Dan still smiling, looked at Buffy's perplexed look.

"What? Did I get it wrong?" He asked. The smile faded from his face

"I wouldn't know, I didn't understand a word. I thought you said you didn't speak French?" She said.

"I don't. We were lucky, he spoke English." Said Dan, frowning.

"I didn't hear a word of English, I only heard French." She said.

Now it was Dan's turn to look puzzled. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely. And you spoke perfect French, or at least he understood what you said." She replied.

"I don't get it. Honest, Buffy we were speaking to each other just as I'm speaking to you now." He said.

"Ok, when he comes back, ask him." She said, pointedly.

The waiter returned with two trays one was a large tray of assorted croissants, pain au raisins, and pains chocolats. The other bore the milky coffee, and the largest cups Buffy had ever seen.

Dan was about to ask him when Buffy butted in.

"Excuse me. Do you speak English?"

The waiter looked at her as if she was from another planet. He glanced at Dan, then back to Buffy. "J' m'excuse. Ne comprends pas." He rattled of a sentence at Dan, who replied in French.

He looked back at Buffy. With a slight shrug, he shook his head and said slowly. "Non, je ne parle pas anglais."

Buffy looked at Dan. "Are you teasing me?"

Dan looked surprised. "No, I wouldn't do that. Buffy , I don't know how, but I understand every word he says, just a though he's speaking English!"

Dan spoke to the waiter apologising, who shrugged and left. Dan put his hands behind his head, took a breath and leaned back in his chair. Too far. It overbalanced and he fell backwards onto the pavement. The man from the couple who had sat at the next table got up and helped him up. He spoke to Dan in whatever his native tongue was, it sounded like Russian to Buffy. Dan collected himself, blinked, and apologised in the same language.

"You did it again." Remarked Buffy. "Dan gave her a puzzled look, then the man, and asked him a question.

The reply came back and Dan looked at Buffy. "He's Polish. What's going on? I definitely don't speak Polish."

"Yiss you do, iss werry gut." Offered the man in broken English. Dan sat down with a bump.

The woman whispered something to the man and the couple shrugged at one another. The man asked Dan another question, again in Polish. Dan answered, and the woman gave a giggle.

"what was all that about?" She asked.

"You don't want to know." He replied.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Colour me inquisitive. Tell me!"

"They asked the same question as the waiter actually." He said, indicating o the huge pile of breakfast breads.

"And that would be?"

Dan sighed. "They wanted to know if you're eating for two."

"'Scuse me?" Said Buffy, warily.

"The asked if you were..……. pregnant." Said Dan, sheepishly.

**End of Chapter One.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer. **See Prologue for full version. Only the plot is mine…

Sorry for the delay in posting. Thank you British Telecom for solving my broadband problem!

**Chapter Two.**

**RAF Brize Norton, Oxfordshire. 07:00 hrs**

The C141 landed and taxied to a pad some way from the hangers. A military bus pulled up alongside as the ramp lowered and the passengers alighted. The bus took them to a hanger at the far end of the base. Inside there were several porta-kabins equipped with showers a canteen and dormitory beds. The entourage moved to the canteen first and a buzz of conversation grew as hot food was dispensed and devoured.

Afterwards Robert and Sophie were then escorted over to the hospital to be reunited with Sophie's grandmother and brother. They were pleased to be informed that Marie's injury was healing successfully and she could be released on Saturday provided that she have complete rest. They all heaved sighs of relief that they were most probably out of danger, now that the secret of the Grail had been preserved and the threat annihilated. A message left by Rupert Giles said that they were welcome to visit and stay at Westbury as soon as it was possible and convenient.

Willow, Dawn and Kennedy oversaw the unloading of the body bags of Leigh Teabing and the three dead slayers. The base Chaplain said a few words of prayer over them and they were loaded into the waiting mortuary vehicle. Then they headed for the canteen.

--------------------------------------

Sitting in the canteen with her version of every flavour cereal Dawn yawned. "God I need some sleep." She groaned. "Oh, no. Can't have any. Got my induction interview at eleven." She said resignedly.

"Can I write you a note?" Asked Willow, wearily sitting opposite her.

"Nah. Doesn't work like that here. You don't attend the interview, you don't get in." She replied. "It'll be ok. I'll wing it."

"We bunking down with the girls, or on the plane?" Asked Kennedy, sitting down next to Dawn.

Willow raised her eyebrows. "On the plane, unless you're plannin' on includin' gay love lessons in the curriculum." She said, raising an eyebrow and snagging a piece of toast from he girlfriends plate.

Dawn giggled. "It's not like they don't already know about you two, y' know."

"Yeah but smoochie time is kinda, just us, and I'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind." Replied Willow.

"Like the way you've been playing footsie under the table for the last minute or so?" Said Dawn.

"How did you know?" Asked Willow.

Kennedy looked at them both, a little surprised. She sneaked a look under the table and started grinning.

"Coz it's my foot you've been messin' with" Said Dawn, matching Kennedy's grin.

"Oh, _Oh_! Sorry." Said Willow.

"Don't worry Will, I need the practise." She said.

Kennedy looked at Dawn. "Wanna learn some more tricks." She said, cheekily, and waggling her eyebrows.

"No thanks. No offence, but I prefer my love life man shaped." Said Dawn.

"None taken." Said Willow. "And is there a man shaped lover we should be checking out?"

"What she meant to say was. Does he thrive in sunlight, and does he have a pulse?" Added Kennedy. "I know about you Summers women and the undead variety of lover."

"There might be someone. Yes he has a pulse, and yes he's cute." Said Dawn.

"We have to check him out, Dawn. Rules." Said Willow. "Unless he's already a trainee watcher, of course."

"No. He's a first year Applied Maths student at Oxford and we've had a couple of drinks together, in a group, with Hayley, Diane and Michelle there, and one or two others." Said Dawn, staying any further objections.

"So you haven't actually got to first base? Or even had a date on your own yet?" Said Kennedy. "What's the point? Are you stalking him!"

Dawn sighed. "No, but I want to……Have a date with him, that is. I don't want to make the same mistakes as Buffy did; I want to get it right, first time. If there is such a thing."

"Too late there; missy." Said Willow. She put up the fingers of one hand and began counting them off. "The vampire dates you and Janice had. RJ, the guy with the letterman jacket………."

"Hey! That's so not fair!" Complained Dawn; cutting her off. "That was a spell. Even you were caught by that one."

Kennedy's eyes widened. "Really. Do tell. Did she get down and dirty with this guy?"

"Y' mean she didn't tell you..Nah, she was gonna do a spell to turn him into a her though." Grinned Dawn. Kennedy looked a little disappointed.

Willow pulled out her laptop. "Ok, that's enough. C'mon, give me a name. I'll get the ball rolling. By the time Buffy comes back we'll have all the dirt on him, and maybe she won't complain too much, a-and maybe leave his head on his shoulders." She said, worriedly.

Dawn gave Willow Josh's details and her fingers did their magic. Whilst Willow Googled, Kennedy quizzed Dawn further.

"So, what do you think of Daniel. Potential brother in law or what?"

**Reading, Berkshire.**

He'd driven steadily for twenty minutes after hijacking the car, planning his next move. Driving in a wide arc he headed for Reading, the nearest large town, listening to the local radio stations to get an idea of what the police were doing about the accident, and whether or not they had discovered that the third body wasn't his. Nothing except the accident reported and three fatalities. Good. It might be Monday before they realised that he had escaped and by then he'd be long gone. He drove into Reading, found an industrial estate, and parked to consider his next move.

He sat in the car going through the dead owners things. Ronald James. He looked at the photo card driving licence. In the boot he'd found a weekend suitcase containing passport, hotel vouchers and a return flight ticket for Berlin. There were also two tickets for a concert.. So the late Mr James was meeting someone and wasn't going to be missed until Sunday or maybe even Monday. Time to make some decisions. Could a disguise help him to look like the man in the passport? Yes, it could.

His plan began to take shape. He could shave his head up the middle to simulate the male patent baldness of his victim, and a Tippex and talcum powder wash to grey the sides.

He mentally checked his options. Was he supposed to be meeting anyone else at Birmingham before boarding? Possibly. If he didn't show up, would that someone call the mobile phone or the home address, and possibly alert the authorities? More than likely. He checked the flight times. Noon flight. If anyone was going to be calling the cellphone to find out where he was, it wouldn't happen until about ten-ish. He switched the phone off. Better that than have it ringing at an inappropriate moment.

He rummaged through the suitcase to see if there were any clues as to whom, if anyone, Ron James might have been meeting. In a side pocket he found a possible answer. A packet of condoms. A female then. Although you could never be too sure these days. Did that rule the airport out? Maybe. He went for the wallet. Cash, some English, some Euros. Two credit cards two debit cards and several business cards. Okay; the late Ron was in the stationery business, and …….…

………..A photograph. A woman, brunette, fairly young, not bad looking, so what did she see in Ronnie boy then? He turned the photo over. Ah-ha, there it was. Felicja Zabrzeski. Probably eastern bloc, looking to Ron as a meal ticket. So the Airport might be viable. An idea flashed through his mind and he rummaged in the case again. A file-o-fax! . Well he could understand it, most people of Ron's age could use a computer, but why bother when a paper based system was freely available. This was Ron James life, his world, judging by the notes and bits of paper hidden amongst it. A folded letter headed 'International Dateline' told him that Felicja Zabrzeski was his chosen date for the weekend and that the introduction was bonded by their guarantee that she was his perfect match. Yeah, right!

He replaced the letter. He could get a better insight later. He looked at the clock. 07:00 hrs. He turned on the radio for the local news again. Whilst he was listening for reports of the accident he went back to the wallet. His escape plan wouldn't work if there was no way to get extra cash. Oh. Yes…..…You luvverly boy Ronnie.

…….Slipped in the rear of the wallet amongst the two hundred Euros was his best find yet. The late Ron James had obviously had a bad memory for personal numbers. A small slip of paper with the PIN numbers for the four cards in the wallet. Big mistake, but it wasn't going to matter to Ronnie, was it. He could draw cash on the cards from an ATM and get away, hopefully without trace. He still needed to alter his appearance enough to avoid being picked up on cctv cameras, but now he would have more than enough to last until he could get to his drop box.

He looked at the clothing sizes. Almost an identical fit. His victims sense of style had been dated, but that wasn't the issue. Now to find somewhere to change and shave. Then Birmingham Airport.

**End of Chapter Two.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**. As per the prologue.

**A/N **Apologies for not updating as I've been slightly incapacitated. All I can remember at the moment is exiting the roundabout on my motorcycle. Then I woke up in hospital with concussion, a broken shoulder, and a nurse asking me who the Prime Minister was. They do ask some stupid questions. Everyone knows it's Lionel Blair...

(Accession :- Meaning. The taking up of a position. Usually a position of power.)

**Chapter Three.**

**Paris.**

Their laughter rang out across the area. Several passers by looked over at the convulsing couple, smiled, shook their heads and carried on.

Dan collected himself but was still grinning broadly, watching her snigger and shake as she lost herself in the humour. She eventually calmed herself enough to take the coffee that he'd poured.

"Almost as good as me being in an asylum, and this being my fantasy world." Grinned Buffy.

They feasted on the tray of breads and coffee, discussing the possibilities of Dan's new ability.

"Actually it'll come in handy." Said Buffy, waving her croissant around in the air. "Not all the students will have English as a first language. We had one hell of a time in Sunnydale when Cho Ahn turned up. Couldn't understand a word. It will be useful to be able to talk to them in their own language. That way, if there are any problems we'll get a heads up. Also, they won't feel so isolated with someone there who speaks to them in their own dialect."

"And you say that you're the one who didn't get the brains in the family. I think you hide it." Said Dan.

"What?" She asked, innocently.

"Your intelligence. Your brain. The grey matter. I know it's there, I've seen it when you fight. Always looking for the opening, the change in the style, the awareness of what and who's around you. It's……….Artistic." He said finding the right word.

"That's the other me, the slayer me, doing that. I'm more the wanna shop, go shop type of person. Giles and Willow are the ones who drool over getting a new set of books for the library. ……. Well Giles, mostly. Not me"

"No you're not." He said gently halting her ramble. He covered her hands with his across the table, and spoke in a hushed tone. "Intelligence isn't just books and knowledge. It's life's experiences. You care. You're passionate, and you help those who can't help themselves. There must be the potential in there to start with, to give the slayer essence, or whatever it is, something to work with. It wouldn't be any good having a total pacifist becoming a slayer, would it. The poor girl would be at odds with herself all the time."

She smiled dreamily at him. "You know, it's quite sexy when you talk all gentle like that."

"Sorry, didn't mean to be." He said.

"No, I like it. I haven't had anyone just to talk to like this in like, forever." She paused; searching for the right words. Dan waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

"Angel wasn't the greatest of conversationalists." She said. "He understood the passion, sort of, but he was broody, tormented by what he'd done to others, and there was always Angelus just under the surface, waiting for the chance to escape. I tried for the normal boyfriend a few times, but there was always the slaying and the secret identity getting in the way. It didn't make for an easy relationship. Then came Riley. The 'normal' boyfriend who turned out to be an undercover soldier. Riley was Maggie Walsh's pet project. She screwed him up real bad by filling him full of steroidy type chemicals, and adding a behavioural chip without his knowledge. When he came out of it, for a while he didn't know who or what he was anymore. And instead of helping him I just drove him away when he needed me. I couldn't commit. When I finally realised what I wanted, it was too late, he'd met and married someone else. At least I know they're happy. Then I died saving Dawn, and when I came back I was seriously screwed up. I just didn't want to be here, I thought I was being punished. In hell. I just wanted to get back to the place where I was warm, and loved, and complete. I did some things with Spike that,….that I'm not proud of..….. I think I just wanted it to all go away and the only way to do that was to punish myself in the worst way I could find, by allowing his obsession with me to ferment. I don't know, maybe I was hoping that one of our little sessions would finish me off. I finally came to my senses when Willow went all dark mojo junkie, I told Spike it was over;……. and he tried to rape me."

She looked at Dan, trying to gauge his reaction. There was a look of understanding but he was silent.

"Well say something, please." She said. The tears were welling.

"Like what. I'm not here to judge you Buffy. I've got two ears and one mouth, and I try to use them in that order. Before I went into CO19, I was on the beat for two years. I've patrolled some of the worst areas of London. I've seen kids roughly the same age you were when you were chosen, with needles stuck in their arms, or beaten unrecognisable by their pimps or pushers. Dead through putting the wrong stuff in, or just because they needed the fix so badly, they couldn't be bothered to measure it out properly."

He paused and took a drink of his coffee. "It wasn't demons that started those kids on their way to self destruction, they were human, and I've helped put a few behind bars. I'm not perfect, I make mistakes, one or two who should have been caught weren't. I do sometimes think that there should be a more, shall I say, permanent method of dealing with those scum, but I'm there to uphold the law, not to be judge, jury and executioner."

Seeing her sad look he gave her hands a gentle squeeze and continued.

"You, on the other hand, have had to be all of the above when you come up against the things that you do, and as many as you've taken out there's always been more. You're not going to get it right every time. Sometimes you'll make a mistake, look the wrong way; miss an opening and someone will get hurt, or worse. After ten years of doing what you've been doing, you're bound to have a botched relationship or two. It takes two to tango Buffy, those others obviously didn't understand the package deal they were getting. Their loss, my gain. You're stunningly beautiful, intelligent, even though you hide it; and you've got a fantastic right hook. So know this, I'm here for you. Someone out there gave us a push towards each other, and I'm not letting go. You want to cry, I'll give you a handkerchief, and a shoulder. You want to pour your heart out, I'll listen. If you want to dance, I won't admit to being any good at it, but I'll boogie on down with you. If you want to hit something, I'll provide a punch bag. I know how hard you can hit. I don't scare easily, I don't run from a fight, and I always try to tell the truth. I plan on living to a ripe old age, and I want to have you there with me, see how far we can go, what we can achieve.

Buffy was silent.

He paused again and took another sip of coffee.

"You know I'm madly in love with you, don't you." He said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Geneva, Switzerland.**

"Just look at that view." Said Arthur Maguire. He was standing on the edge of the terrace at his house looking out over Lake Geneva towards the mountains in the south east.

"Yes Arthur, I never tire of that view either." Said Klaus Hecht, his lawyer, coming to rest at his side.

"So what does Wolfram and Hart's Geneva Office have to tell me this morning. That they can't help me." He said, bitterly.

"No, we can always help. Wolfram and Hart offer a full service. We're just a little more careful how we go about giving that service at the Geneva office; and before you get angry and start throwing things, let me explain why." He said, seeing the red flash in Maguire's eyes. He looked around to see if there was anyone within earshot. They were alone, so he continued, calmly.

"If you had allowed us to deal with Miss Manning in the first place, this situation would not have arisen. She would have been humiliated, possibly losing her career, and that would have been the end of it. However, you chose to have that hit man kill her; and the subsequent job on Mr. Smitts, now you want us to step in and clear it up for you. There will be no problem in that area, although it will take a little time. The evidence that the police have will be discredited as a forgery in due course. We cannot rush this, it has to be done correctly."

"So what do I do?" Said Maguire, exasperated. "I need to be in England, near the laboratory."

"I suggest doing nothing. Wait it out. When we've cleared up this little problem then you will be able to return." Said Hecht.

Maguire gave the lawyer a dirty look.

"K'Aarstchen." Said Hecht, using the demon's real name. "You chose to have a human form and move into the human world when you went to Magnus Hainsley. Your N'Gatan essence will keep that skin looking as young as you are now for a couple of centuries at least. Be patient. We'll be able to take steps at the appropriate time, but not until. I would suggest that you call off the hit on Daniel Carter, if another attempt is made it will make my task more difficult. If you were incarcerated, given time someone would notice that you weren't aging. If the Watchers Council found out, that would be the end of it."

"Then I just won't have to be caught. Will I!" Shouted Maguire. "I'll put the frighteners on 'em. That'll stop 'em in their tracks."

"Listen to me. Arthur. The reason they haven't sent a Slayer after you is because they think that you're human. If your status were confirmed now; it would bring us into direct conflict with the Council, and the Slayers, it would be war, and it saddens me to think it; but we wouldn't win. They're too powerful at the moment." He paused. "Anyway, you really do need to call it off. There was a report of a blonde who was with Carter at the restaurant."

"So." Spat Maguire.

"Buffy Summers." Answered Hecht.

Maguire calmed slightly. "Oh."

"Oh, indeed." Said Klaus. "We're not entirely sure if Carter knows who she really is. They appeared to be on a date of some sort. Our reports are sketchy, but we do know she hasn't dated much in the last few of years. She has trust issues apparently, ever since that farce with Angelus and the L.A. office."

"Do you know where they are?" Asked Maguire.

"Not exactly." Said Hecht. "We don't think they're in England though. The police aren't saying much of anything, so we're not taking any reports too seriously, just as long as neither of them arrive here you'll be alright."

"If they do I'll kill 'em both. I'd be able to sense if she was near." Said Maguire.

Klaus gave his client an exasperated look.

"Ok I'll call it off." Said Maguire. Disgruntled at the thought of his target getting away. "It will make me look weak though."

Hecht let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Actually, I don't think that'll be a problem. No-one wants to take the mark now that two of their kind have supposedly been taken down by an ordinary copper. That brings me to my last piece of information. Apparently, the prime hitter you contracted for Smitts was killed in a car crash earlier this morning. The preliminary reports indicate he was trying to make an escape attempt and it went badly for him."

"Oh; goody. That'll save me a million. Remind me to put it away for my old age." Replied Maguire, sarcastically.

Hecht could see the way his client was thinking. "Please don't do anything rash K'Aarstchen. The subsidiary law firm we use as a cover doesn't know anything about the reality of the situation. As far as a police investigation is concerned; if we have to, we can tie them in knots for years; they'll never get you out of this country. If the Slayer finds out the truth about you, your plans, or our involvement in them, international boundaries won't save you …….. Or us."

"What about the product? How am I going to move it around the market place now. Enhancing the human athletes to the stage of acceptance was only the first part of the project. The other stages were to start inside six months, the target subjects are already chosen." Said Maguire.

The lawyer thought for a moment, evaluating the comment.

"All in good time. We could move the lab over here, if necessary." He said. "It will need to be postponed for a few weeks at least. The list of the current users is in the hands of the police now. They don't know what they've got their hands on though. We'll discredit the information when the athletes don't show any trace elements or performance enhancement. The other list will continue when it's safe to do so. Once the product is in their system it will only take a short period of time for the spell to take effect and allow the more noticeable demons to blend with their human hosts. Then the slayers won't know who to look for, and the demon community will be safe from extinction. Look I've got another meeting in an hour, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night; my wife's laying on a small informal get together for some of the local dignitaries. It'll help you get to know them better and integrate you into the community; make some contacts. Seven thirty for eight. Ok Arthur."

Maguire smiled. "Now that's a great idea. Better than dining alone. I'll be there."

Hecht turned and left. Maguire went back to his thoughts, gazing out over the lake. He might have to get used to this life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Paris **

Buffy sat in silence, or was it shock. Either way it made Dan think about what he'd just said.

"_Oh shit, I've gone too far too soon, she wasn't ready. Shit." _He thought.

"Well, now it's my turn to say, please say something, …. anything, …… even if it's sod off." He said out loud.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and started to roll down her face. He reached for a napkin and passed it to her. She dabbed her eyes and blew her nose.

"Ok; not quite the reaction I'd hoped for, but better than some I could think of." He said, trying to get a smile out of her.

She collected herself, choked a laugh and smiled weakly at him. She stood up and came round to his side of the table. Perching herself on his lap she kissed him gently. When she spoke her voice was thick with emotion and tears.

"When I thought I'd lost you again last night, it hurt so much that I was about ready to dive into that portal after you. Then I had to fight Caleb and the First. When the Guardian brought you back; and everything else happened I'd almost forgotten the feeling of not having you near. I didn't recognise it a first; it's been so long since I felt anything like this, but when you're near me, touching me, I feel this sensation of warmth, peace, safety…..and love. It can't be anything else. I love you too Daniel." She said, smiling at him, teary-eyed.

They kissed again, long and lingering. They were brought back down to reality by the waiter giving a small cough.

Dan enquired if everything was ok, the waiter said that he was fine but did they want anything else. …. Like a room.

Dan repeated it in English for Buffy's benefit, who giggled and shook her head.

Dan asked for the bill, which was duly brought and paid. They wandered off down the street. Buffy looked into a shop window in passing and let out an eek of half surprise, half anguish.

"You told me you loved me and you didn't think to tell me I looked this much of a mess." She complained.

Dan looked at his own reflection. "Doesn't look like I'm any better." He said, turning to her. "Sorry, I was in the moment. If it's any consolation though; you'd make sack cloth and ashes look good."

She shrugged. "Is that better than burlap and blood larvae?" She paused, …."And at that, I think a hotel is our next move. And clean clothes." She pulled out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" He asked.

"Giles. Give him a heads up that I'm about to spend an obscene amount of money. I don't want him having a heart attack." She said, grinning.

**End of Chapter Three.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer. **As per the prologue. If you recognise the character they belong to someone else, if not they're mine. Another crossover character enters in this chapter. See if you can recognise who!

**Chapter Four.**

**Belgravia Police Station, London. 09:00 hrs (local time)**

Edward Clewley sat in his office. The world hadn't ended. So all was well. Apparently. Just to be sure he called Rupert;……. and got his voicemail. So he called Buffy;…….and found out she was about to check into a hotel in Paris;……. with Carter. After she guardedly related the events of the previous night; he'd told her of Rupert's planned evening with Olivia, to which Buffy had requested a number. Oh dear. That meant calling Alison.

------------------------------

Edward replaced the phone and heaved a sigh. His wife could really ask some inquisitive questions. She wasn't a gossip per se, she wasn't the sort to repeat anything that was confidential, officially or personally. But there were times when he wished, ………that she just wouldn't ask. When he'd asked her for Olivia's number for Buffy there had been the usual twenty questions from the five 'w' categories. Who, what, where, when, and why? He redialled Buffy's number and gave her Olivia's number. He enquired after Daniel.

"_Talk to him yourself, he's just got out of the shower."_ She said.

He heard a giggle from Buffy as she handed the phone over. He rubbed his hand through his hair and shook his head as he realised what was going on at the other end. Then he heard Carter's voice.

"_Sir."_

"Ah. Carter. Everything alright?"

"_Yes Sir. Why, shouldn't it be?"_

"No reason. I've got an update for you on your attacker, we're in the process of moving him back here. Chief Superintendent Millar say's he hasn't said a word since the other night at the restaurant, and until Interpol get back to us, we still don't know who he is. Between you and I, I think he's glad to get rid of him. I sent Jervis and Burroughs over there to fetch him back. In fact they should be back by now. I do hope they haven't taken the scenic route. I Have one question though. Why did DC Ames report Jervis as being at Biggin Hill last night?"

"_We had a little help from Willow. It's complicated."_

"Oh, I see, Ms. Rosenberg. I assume she cast a spell on you, to help you get out of the country. Don't make a habit of it, will you." Said Clewley.

"_No sir. What about the other bloke. The one Heidi and Helga strung up under Westminster Bridge?_

"Raymond Jones. Can't do too much to him publicly. No previous. Self employed accountant. Charged with possessing an unlicensed firearm and Public Disturbance Order, bailed and released. We know who and where he is now, so he's unlikely to try anything again. He told us nothing we didn't already know really."

"_Have any more been sent after us sir. What about Maguire? Is he a demon?"_

"We're still not certain of Maguire's intentions or his status. There's been no further word from our informants as to the state of play. His assets have been seized, at least the ones we can get at have; apparently he's got other accounts in Switzerland, Lichtenstein and the Cayman Islands that we can't touch, so he's still got money, which means it'll be harder to extradite him to find out. How long are you staying over there for. Is there anything you need?"

"_Sir, I'm in Paris, with a beautiful woman. Need I say more."_

Edward groaned. "Too much information, Carter. Look, just watch out for yourselves. I'll let you know more when I can."

He hung up. He thought for a moment, took a sip of his tea and settled to read the overnight reports.

Ten minutes later he was jolted from the emails by his phone ringing. He answered. After a few minutes of the call from Millar he excused himself, went to his bathroom; ... and threw up.

He didn't know how long he sat there staring out of his office window, he only realised that there was another person in the room when Sue Porter tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir. Are you ok?" She asked. He didn't answer. She tried again. "Sir. ….. Edward…. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, sorry Sue." He said, pulling his hands through his hair. I'll be alright. Did you hear……" He faded out.

"Yes sir, I did. I'm sorry. It must have been an awful way to die. They were good chaps, Andy always had a joke, a-and Geoff……..Oh, god he's got two little boys… Those poor kids…..." She trailed off and sat next to him at the conference table. There were tears in her eyes as she thought of the lives that would be shattered because of this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**RTA scene. Berkshire country road.**

Chief Superintendent Millar replaced the handset on his car phone. He detested being the bearer of bad news, especially when it involved either his own or another division's officers. Although it wasn't in any way compensatory, the hit man had been killed in the accident as well.

There came a tap at the window. Professor Leo Dalton beckoned him out.

Millar followed him to the three gurneys where the bodies were lying. Leo pointed over to the tyre marks on the road.

"Here's what I've determined so far, and it's just the preliminary at the moment. They were travelling north from the Remand Centre towards the motorway. See the tyre marks on the road.

"Yes. Were they going too fast?" Asked Millar.

Leo took a deep breath. "Not according to our measurements. See the stop, start, stop, start, skid marks. That's the ABS kicking in, We've confirmed that Jervis was driving. He hit the brakes hard at about forty mph. He must have hit the steering wheel hard because that's when the airbags deployed. Now ordinarily, someone trained to police standards wouldn't have had to have braked at all to negotiate a bend like that from that speed, unless there was another vehicle involved. There are no other marks or debris on the road, and the road isn't wide enough to avoid a collision if something else had come the other way. So it's fairly safe to assume that something happened inside the car, causing the car to go into the ditch. Judging by the fire damage, and the time they were booked out of the cells; I reckon it happened at about 06:00. I'll know more when we've done the lab work, but you can inform the next of kin."

"Anything else we should know?" Asked Millar.

"I can't confirm it yet." Said Leo. "But I think Burroughs was dead before the crash, definitely before the fire started, possibly Jervis too. I'll make a closer examination of course, but I think Burroughs' nasal cartilage was pushed into his brain. Instant death." He said.

"The man tried to escape, perhaps?" Offered Millar.

Leo paused, thinking. "Possibly. Although, there's one other thing puzzling me. Burroughs' firearm appears to be missing. It might have been thrown clear in the accident, so I'll need to have a fingertip search carried out as soon as possible. Other than that I'll have my team go over it all and have the results of the tests for you on Monday."

Millar looked at Dalton sceptically. "Why not today?"

"Because in four hours I'm playing best man at a friends wedding, and my team are in Sheffield at a seminar. So, Monday it will be." Said Leo, firmly.

"Do you suspect foul play by the two officers?" Asked Millar.

"Not necessarily, but we shouldn't rule it out. "Why do you ask?" Said Leo.

"Because, the man they were transporting was the chap who'd been arrested for shooting at one of their own the other night." Said Millar.

"And you think they might have exacted a little revenge; and it went against them." Leo paused. "It's a thought, but I'm not jumping to any conclusions until we've completed our analysis. Monday then; and I'd like all the relevant investigation files on my desk, please." He said firmly, not wanting to be drawn into rushing the verdict.

-------------------------------------------

**Chateau de Villette.**

The sun was streaming in through the windows. The Chateau was quiet except for the sound of the birds. Inspector Collet and his entourage hadn't left until six a.m taking the bodies of the two dead gendarmes with them. The questions had been many, mainly relating to the biker gang who had turned up out of nowhere, killed the officers, and disappeared, apparently without trace. The Claatic demons had all melted when they died; handy thing in a cleanup. All Vi had had to do was remove their motorcycles. She'd put them in an outhouse at the rear and planned to have them taken away later, along with the damaged Mercedes.

Xander woke with a start. He blinked at the light and automatically reached for the nightstand where the eye patch was usually kept,…….. and fell out of the huge four poster, landing with a bump on the floor.

Vi's grinning face appeared over the side. "Someone forgot where he was." She sang.

"How'd you guess." He said, getting up, pulling on his boxers and moving over to the window.

"Woman's intuition. It's a gift." She said, tapping the side of her head.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Ten. D'you think we should call Giles or Buffy to let them know we're still in France?"

"Nah. Willow will have emailed Giles by now and given him the low-down. Buffy will need to know where we are, but we'll send her an SMS, just in case they're 'busy'." He said, waggling his fingers.

She wrapped herself in the sheet and slid from the bed to join him. "How'd you feel?" She said, putting her arms around him.

"Hmm. What. Oh. Great. Just getting used to seeing binocular again." He closed one eye, looked around, then swapped and did the same with the other. "Colours seem better, brighter. The doc did explain it to me once, but at the time I was sorta just thinking how much it hurt."

"I actually meant, are you tired, but you made a valid point. The police didn't leave until six. Have you had enough sleep?"

"All kinds o' good here." He said, twisting around in her arms. ""I got two eyes, my girl, and we're in a get outta here place in France. What more could I need."

"Some food. I'm starving." She said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Slayers need their sustenance. I'll bet there isn't a Starbucks or Pizza Hut within thirty miles of here. Glad we got that car off Sophie." He said.

"There's a kitchen with larder, a refrigerator, and a stove, and pots and pans." She said. "We could try cooking."

"You can cook!" He exclaimed covering his mouth with his hands in mock shock. "Then my life is complete." He grinned.

"I'm a woman of many talents." She grinned. "And if you're really good I'll show you a few more later." She said, breathily. "C'mon lets go see what's to eat."

She spun him around and gave him a gentle push towards the door.

**End of Chapter Four.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. **As per the prologue. If you recognise the characters they belong to someone else, if not they're mine.

**Chapter Five.**

**Paris. Buffy and Dan's pov.**

After an aborted attempt to contact Giles, Dan had insisted that he find the hotel and had hailed a taxi to get them there. A text message came through on Buffy's phone from Vi telling her that she and Xander were at the Chateau if needed. Buffy sent a message back saying that everything was Ok and to enjoy their weekend.

On the way she tried to contact Giles again and still had no joy. She called Jenny who said she'd call the chauffeur company to locate him. Then Ed had called, and she'd given him a surreptitious update. Ed related the information about Giles date with Olivia when she told him of Giles' incommunicado, and she wondered if he might have made other arrangements for the day.

Their destination was the five star Hotel Lancaster, just off the Champs Elysees. Dan paid the driver and led Buffy up the steps to the reception.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked.

"I suppose it'll have to do." She said, jokingly.

The first problem they encountered was the concierge. The nervous young chap was obviously on his first solo reception. They had no luggage, and no reservation. Dan asked for the Manager, and he was summoned.

Emile Bertrand, a tall, slim, forty five year old with a receding hairline, appeared from the rear of the hotel wondering who could be causing his newest protégé a problem. The manager of the Lancaster, straightened his jacket and walked calmly across the thick carpet towards the front desk. The two in question were holding hands and had their backs to him. A tall dark haired man in a leather jacket and jeans, and a petite blonde in jeans and what was once a white, now grubby looking roll neck sweater were waiting at the desk.

It was his job to assess situations such as this. The hotel's policy of discretion kept their celebrity clients free from press and media hassle, and the more unsavoury of custom away. As he neared, he noticed the blonde slightly turned her head as though she had sensed his approach, and the weight shifted to the balls of her feet as her hand lightly squeezed that of her partner, letting him know someone was coming.

They both turned their heads at the same time, and Emile's concerns dissipated immediately.

"Monsieur Carter. …. Daniel. It is good to see you again." He said, beaming and holding out his hand. "To what do we owe this honour, are your family here also?"

"Emile. It's good to see you too." Said Dan taking the offered hand and giving it a firm shake. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Buffy Summers" He said proudly. "It's just us I'm afraid. We're in need of accommodation and you were the first place I thought of. Can you help?"

Emile held out his hand for Buffy and she took it, expecting him to shake it. Instead he lifted it to his lips and planted a soft kiss on the back. Enchanté, Mademoiselle Summers. Welcome to the Hotel Lancaster."

"Thank you." She said.

"Ah, you are American. West Coast, if I am not mistaken?"

"I am, yeah, California. Good call." She smiled.

"All part of the Lancaster service Mam'selle. I am Emile Bertrand, Manager of this humble establishment."

He released her hand and turned his attention back to Dan. "Now, Daniel, what do you require, your parents usual suite is available if you wish it."

"That would be great, Emile, it's just for a few days if that's Ok." Said Dan.

"Consider it so." Replied Emile. He turned to the surprised young Concierge behind the desk. "Jean Paul. Les clefs pour soixante seise, s'il vous plait. I believe our guests would like to go to their suite."

The wide eyed young man obeyed and Emile escorted them to the lift. Once in the lift and out of earshot, he turned to Daniel.

"I could not help but notice your somewhat dishevelled appearance, is there anything that you need to tell me, to ensure you are not disturbed." He said gesturing to their clothing.

Dan glanced at Buffy. She gave a slight frown indicating that he should not say too much. His eyes flicked back to Emile.

"Not really anything that needs to be acted upon Emile, but if anyone enquires after our whereabouts, we're not here. We have a secure line to receive and make calls if needed. Oh, and by the way, none of my family know where I am either." Said Dan.

"Is it British Police business?" Asked Emile.

"Partly." Said Dan.

"Very well. You are not here, I have not seen you, and the suite is closed for repairs and decoration. I will instruct the staff accordingly. Is there anything else you require? Dry cleaning service perhaps?" He said looking at their clothes.

"That would be great, but we'll also need to go shopping." Said Buffy.

"Are you staying in the area for your shopping?" They nodded. "Then I will make a few calls on your behalf. In your present state I am afraid you will not get past some store security men." He said.

Emile opened the suite doors for them and gave Buffy the 'dix centime tour' as he put it. Ed called back with the number that he'd obtained from Alison just as Emile finished. She left Dan and Emile chatting, whilst she excused herself and took the call.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Birmingham International Airport.**

Royce sat in the long stay car park at Birmingham Airport. His disguise was in place. He had fifteen minutes, just enough time to catch a shuttle bus and check in. No sense in arriving too early, it just made for hanging around. More time to be caught on camera, do something out of his persona's character. There had still only been the general reports on national radio news giving a short account that two officers and a transferring prisoner had been killed in a car accident, no names though, next of kin had to be informed first.

In his opinion, it was that one word that made the British police so predictable. 'Procedure'. In a few hours or so he'd be in Germany, and the police could use all the 'procedures' they wanted. Then he could make contact with the other 'Musketeers'; contact the Contractor, put his name back on the mark, keep anyone else out of the way. One step at a time. Smitt was the original mark. Job done.

Who was the handover? He could picture the face, he had a name, Carter, a bloody copper, the name rang a bell somewhere in the back of his mind. How the hell had he survived? Who was the blonde? That knife throw was exceptional. His guess was US Forces, the accent was American, probably CIA. No way was she ordinary. She was fast, very fast. She was skilled. She'd been trained. She'd killed. He'd seen that much in her eyes. What was the phrase she'd used? She would 'end' him? Definitely a killer then.

He checked his disguise in the mirror. Not bad. He'd easily pass for Ron James. He wiped and stowed the stolen firearm in the glove box. It wasn't needed anymore and he wouldn't get it past security anyway. He alighted from the car; plucked the case from the boot and locked it. Do nothing out of the ordinary. He made his way to the terminal, ditching a paper cup that had contained coffee into the trash as he passed. The cup now contained the car keys. Ron James didn't need them, he wasn't coming back for the car.

He wasn't coming back at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Paris.**

Buffy punched the cellphone number into her phone and waited for the other end to ring out.

A young child's voice answered. _"Hello, this is Natalie speaking, who's calling please."_

Buffy was flummoxed for a second. "Oh … Hi there... I, er, do I have the right number? I'm trying to contact Olivia Harland."

"_Yes, she's my mommy, who's calling please." _Said Natalie.

"Er, yeah, tell her it's Buffy, Buffy Summers, please." Said Buffy with a strangely confused look on her face.

At that point Buffy had to take the phone away from her ear to avoid any lasting damage. There was a yelled _'MOMMEEEEY TELEPHONE' _at the top of the little girls voice and the decorum of the initial contact was lost.

Dan came in at that moment, and he heard it from across the room. Laughing, he said. "Sounds just like Lisa when she answers for Becky."

There was the muffled sounds of conversation at the other end of the phone and Buffy heard Olivia's voice.

"_Hello. Buffy, it's Olivia. How are you? Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, all is well in the world. Do you know where Giles is, coz he's turned his phone off and I can't find him?"

"_Oh. Well he was with me for dinner last night, he left about eleven. I put him in a Taxi, he was a little dazed though, I think."_

"He was drunk!" Exclaimed Buffy.

"_Oh. No. " _Placated Olivia. _"I dropped a bit of a bombshell on him that's all."_ Came the sheepish response.

"What sort of bombshell?" Asked Buffy. There was a wariness in her voice.

"_Er, the sort that tells him that he has a four year old daughter…"_

"Oh….. My…… God……" Buffy sat down on the bed, her jaw was open slightly. The phone dropped away from her ear slightly. Dan gently took it from her.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

She nodded slowly, staring into space.

"_Hello. Buffy, are you alright?" _He heard a voice at the other end say.

Concerned, Dan put the phone to his own ear. "Hello. Is that Olivia? This is Dan Carter. What did you say to Buffy? I think she's in shock."

"_Oh, yes you're the policeman, aren't you." _Said Olivia.

"Yes, how did you know?" He asked, slightly suspicious.

_I know Alison Clewley. I was there when Rupert and Edward got called to the incident the other night. Are you alright?" _She asked.

"Oh, I see, right. Yes fine thanks. Can I ask. If you know Giles, do you know 'everything'." He asked, emphasising the last word.

"_About the things, the monsters, you mean. Oh yes; I know all about them."_ She said, quietly.

"That's a relief. So what's happened to Giles that's made Buffy go ga, ga." He asked.

Olivia reiterated the statement for Dan's benefit.

"Ah, right, er, …… congratulations. ….. I think?" He said, slightly taken aback.

Buffy recovered from her initial shock and asked for the phone back. There was a short conversation between the two women; and Dan noted that she actually seemed quite pleased that Giles might have someone in his life, and a ready made family to boot.

Her parting shot to Olivia was the fact that she would have to tease Giles about it incessantly. After she ended the call, the thought struck her that it could easily have been her mom in that situation, after the Band Candy incident. "_No.. Don't think those thoughts._" She thought, mentally pulling herself together.

"So Giles is a dad…. You look pleased, but disappointed at the same time." He said.

"Oh, yeah I'm pleased that Olivia's back in his life; it's just……." She trailed off.

"Let me guess. You feel like you've lost out to a four year old. Like you've lost your father figure?"

"Maybe." She said.

"I don't think he'll let you miss out. He doesn't seem the sort that'd do that." He said.

"We can't go back yet until we get the all clear from Ed, can we?" She said.

Dan sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "No, but I can think of worse places to be stuck in for a few days on the lam." He said, flopping backwards.

"True. Although, if we're here for a while, I really should get some work done. I still have to write those letters to the parents, and my emails will be horrendous. I need my computer and an internet connection really." She said.

He propped himself up on his elbows. "The hotel has a Wi-Fi connection. What if you get Jenny to send you your things here, by courier or something. Do you handwrite you condolence letters?"

She nodded, giving him a sad look.

"Okay. Do you need headed notepaper?" He asked.

"No, it's more personal if I use plain, I always think." She said

"Then there's no problem, we'll buy some stationery and send the letters from here." He said.

He saw her look grow more sad. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She flopped back down adjacent to him, laid her head on his chest, and let out a huge sigh.

"I never know what to put. It just doesn't seem to flow. There were so many of the girls who didn't come out of Sunnydale and I never really knew them; knew who to tell; never knew half of their names even, Faith was right about that much. I was so focussed on the mission that I didn't take the time to get to know them. I got to know Susie, Kirsty and Shona. It's different."

He stroked her hair. "Yes, of course there's a difference. You're attached. You're grieving. That's the difference. I don't know, maybe you'd gotten de-sensitized in the past having to deal with the losses night in, night out. Now it's different, you've taken the time to find them, teach them, appreciate them. …….maybe even love them."

She looked at him through watery eyes. "How do you know just what to say to make me feel better?"

"It's what I'm here for, remember." He said. "Come on, cheer up. Call Jenny to get your stuff sent over; and try ringing Giles again. Then I'll take you shopping. A little retail therapy; that'll make you feel better."

"You'd go shopping with me?" She asked. "Xander never goes shopping with any of us."

"Can't be any worse than going with my sister or mum. There's the Champs Elysees and we could try Galleries Lafayette. Becky always goes there. It's got all the designer stuff. Should keep you happy for hours."

"What if you get bored?"

Ah. Thought of that too. I've had an idea, but it's a surprise."

"Is it a nice surprise?"

"Yes, I think you'll like it."

"Do I need to buy anything special to wear?"

"Well, no, bu" …….He gave her a grin and wagged a finger at her. "Oh no you don't. If you wheedle it out of me it won't be a surprise; will it."

She pouted at him cheekily. "Gotta give a girl something for trying."

"Oh, I'll give you ten out of ten for effort. I'll just say that something warm and comfortable will be required; ok?"

"Okaay. I trust you." She said sweetly. She bounced off the bed with renewed vigour and dialled Jenny, arranging for her suite to be cleared at the City Inn, and her equipment to be sent over. Giles was her next call. Dan was sure he caught a wicked grin flashing across her face as she dialled the number.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**England. M4 Westbound 09:00 hrs**

Alan Tasker loved his job. Chauffer. It had a better ring to it than 'Taxi Driver', not that there was anything wrong with that area of the work, it just wasn't for him. As a general rule you tended to have a better educated and wealthier client as a travelling companion, and got to see more of the countryside. Ok, you got the occasional plonker who thought he was a Mr. Big, and the odd rock star wannabe, but on the whole, some intelligent conversation came with the job. It helped pass the time; and the stock market tips he'd picked up from businessmen over the years had built his savings plan up considerably.

The chap he was chauffeuring for today was what he considered the 'Perfect Gentleman' type. Mr Giles was an intellectual. Brainy beyond the point of Mastermind, but not big headed with it. Their conversation topics when he'd chauffeured for him over the past couple of years had ranged from the politics of the Middle Ages to the economics of the third world, and the basis of modern language.

Today was different. Alan was having trouble getting two words out of him. The chap obviously had a lot on his mind. He didn't think he'd done anything to upset him, so what was wrong. The question was; should he ask?

A bleary eyed Rupert Giles sat in the rear of the Jaguar reading; well staring, at prints of his emails. The events of the previous evening and subsequent night had left him little time for sleep.

"_I have a daughter." _The words kept repeating in Giles head.

Willow and Dawn's report told him all he needed to know, for the time being at least. Xander and Vi had decided to return to the Chateau to make an assessment of the artefacts and books there, and to see what repairs were required. It also said that they were probably going to……...Oh dear, he didn't wish to know that.

The fact that Buffy and Daniel had 'gone walkabout'; as Dawn had put it, somewhere in Paris was worrying him, slightly. He feared for the Parisians.

"_I have a daughter."_

The two had barely known each other a week; yet in that short time they had caused more than a little chaos and mayhem in London and the home counties. Paris and the opening of the Grail Portal, as Willow had reported it, had been a self cleansing operation. The First, a.k.a Primatu, was allegedly now entombed in the Deeper Well with the other Old Ones, and Caleb's essence had been removed from his cousin's body and either destroyed or placed in perpetual torment.

"_I have a daughter."_

The good news was that Xander had regained his lost eye. Daniel, however, had been thrown into the Grail Portal by Caleb and later returned by the Guardian, and Buffy's powers had seemingly culminated in a sort of wilful thinking. He made a mental note to get them to talk about their experiences for the journals.

"_I have a daughter."_

Being fair to Althenea and Willow, the destruction of Rayne Manor wasn't anyone's fault in particular; more the result of the spirit of Eleanor Rayne, trying to gain physical manifestation ……. And mismanaged electrical maintenance. At least the information contained in the library had been saved; albeit digitally. He would miss the opportunity to actually 'feel' the information. The ability to send information instantaneously to a watcher or slayer in the field was paramount, now that they were diversely spread across the world.

"_I have a daughter."_

The outcome was that Ethan was without a home, and hadn't anywhere to go. As a regenerated sixteen year old he was out of synchronisation with the modern world, he needed to be coached and counselled. The upside of all this was that his magical prowess was gone. It wasn't coming back. A smile grew on his face as he contemplated Ethan's past antics; and the irony of the fact that Ethan was now the teenager and how he'd have to face life all over again as a normal person. Ha! Payback for the Band Candy incident. Life could become enjoyable watching Ethan squirm with Buffy as his teacher.

"_I have a daughter."_

Leigh's body was to be returned to the Imperial College as soon as possible, under cover of darkness. Then there would be the problem of the interment, and his accession to the title of Lord Lancaster. Not something he was looking forward to. Very public. He needed to remain private.

"_I have a daughter."_

A conversation he'd had with David Peterson concerning Professor Langdon, gave him some thoughts as to a role he and Sauniere family might play in the re-connection of the Priory and the council.

"_I have a daughter."_

The losses were never easy. Three young slayers dead. Three too many. Three empty seats. Three friends lost. Three daughters to bury.

"_I have a daughter."_

He reached for the files pertaining to the schools LEA certification and began perusing them.

"_I cant believe I have a four year old daughter."_

"Mr Giles. You alright sir? You look a little out of sorts." Said Alan, glancing in the mirror.

"Hmm." Said Giles, absently.

Alan repeated the question.

"Oh, sorry Alan, quite alright. A little preoccupied, that's all. Thank you for asking." Said Giles.

"There's a service area coming up in about ten minutes. I need a stop, perhaps you should stretch you legs too, sir. Perhaps have a cup of tea. We're ahead of schedule."

"Thank you Alan. Yes, that's probably what I need." Answered Giles

The car phone rang, Alan answered it. Giles wasn't taking any notice, as he stared out of the window at the Oxfordshire countryside flashing past.

"Yes, I'll tell him Miss. Goodbye." Alan cleared the call. "Mr. Giles." He called out.

Giles, vacantly looked in his general direction.

"That was Jenny at your office, sir. She requests that you turn you mobile phone on as Ms. Summers has been trying to reach you for the last hour." Said Alan.

That woke Giles up. "Oh; right. There are two Ms. Summers'. Which one?" He asked.

"I think she said Bunny? I could be wrong though sir, the line was a bit duff." Said Alan.

"Buffy. Her name's Buffy." Said Giles, gently. A smile inching onto his face. He fumbled in his briefcase for his phone and switched it on.

The phone rang a few moments later. He answered it.

"_Giles, why didn't you switch your phone on. I had to call Jenny . You didn't tell me you were being chauffeured to Westbury, and why didn't you tell me you had a date with Olivia last night. When I couldn't get hold of you, I called Jenny. Ed called me, he called his wife, and she got Olivia's number for me……. And just when were you gonna tell me that you had a daughter?!"_

"Oh, Bloody hell!"

**End of Chapter Five.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer**. As per the Prologue. If you recognize it, then someone else owns it.

**Chapter Six.**

**Belgravia Police Station**

Three officers stood to attention in front of CS Clewley. Pete Egerton, Tony Bailey and Steve Hughes were all ashen faced, as they digested the news of the deaths of their colleagues. Pete was he first to find his voice.

"Sir, is there anything we can do. I think I speak for us all when I say we want to help in any way we can." He paused. "Does Danny know yet? Where is he anyway? And who's the mystery blonde people say they've seen him with?"

"Clewley gave them a look. "No, I haven't told him yet, and I might not until we know more. Let's just say Carter's well, and out of the way; so don't go spreading or listening to rumours. Understood."

There was a muttering of 'yes sir' from the three.

"Should we be watching our backs sir. Is this in any way related to the incident at the Abbey, and that chap Teabing?" Asked Hughes.

"No. it isn't." Answered Clewley forcefully, trying to avoid any further memory jogging about certain blondes.

"Maguire" Muttered Tony Bailey. It's got to be Maguire's doing. The bastard had Mandy killed, then Smitt at the pub the other night, and he tried to get at Danny there too. Bugger's got his dues coming to him, if you ask me."

Clewley was about to reply when the intercom buzzed. He punched the button.

"Yes, Sue."

"DS Gorman's here sir. He's got some information he say's you'll need to know."

"Ok, send him in."

Dave Gorman entered. He glanced at the three officers; and nodded. Although he didn't say anything, volumes were spoken in that single look.

"Gentlemen, that will be all for now. If there's anything I think you can help with, I'll let you know. Alright." Said Clewley. He looked at them pointedly.

"Yes, Sir!" They chorused. As they were leaving, Pete Edgerton turned back to his superior.

"Oh, bye the way, sir, before I forget. What are we doing tonight? We all get the impression we're supposed to be somewhere, but none of us can think where it is or what it's to do with, and there's nothing in the schedules. Can you enlighten us please?"

Clewley was taken aback slightly. "Oh. Er. It was a training session but under the circumstances I've cancelled it. I wouldn't worry about it. It wasn't important. I'll talk to you later."

Edgerton nodded, shrugged and followed the others out of the room. As the door closed he let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." He said. "I think we need to let the WSC know that the memory spells might wear off under stress. Now what have you got for me David."

"It's a moot point now, I know sir, but Interpol got back to me earlier this morning. They've got nothing on this bloke. Never seen him. That made me suspicious. He was obviously a pro, and somebody had to have trained him; so I called a mate at the MOD. I sent him the mug shots and prints and this came back to me ten minutes ago."

He passed over a folder. Clewley opened it and pulled out printed sheets and a photograph. He read them carefully. Looking at the final sheet he sucked in a breath.

"Well this is, ….. Was, our man alright. Captain Mike Royce, SAS. But if this is correct, he's been dead for nearly ten years!"

--------------------------------------------------------

**Oxford University, Balliol College. 10:55 hrs**

Dawn raced across the quad, almost colliding with Josh as she rounded a corner.

"Dawn!" He exclaimed, catching her arm. "Where did you get to last night. I was looking………"

"Not now Josh. …… Got an interview in five…………Gotta go……..Talk later." She said, breathlessly. She further shocked him and stopped any more questions, by giving him a smacker of a kiss on the lips. She disappeared down a corridor leaving him bemused.

"I think she definitely likes me." He muttered, a smile appearing on his face.

---------------------------------------------

In his office Dean Simons looked at the clock. One minute to eleven. If Miss Summers wasn't here on……There was a knock.

"Come in." He called.

Dawn entered, pushing her sunglasses up on to her head and securing stray lock of hair from her face. She'd had to leave her long hair damp from the shower, not having had the time since got back to from Westbury to style it properly. Maybe she should get it cut shorter, it might be easier to manage, and not give a demon or a vamp anything loose to grab hold of. She was pulled from her thoughts by the Dean addressing her.

"Something on your mind Miss Summers?" He asked.

"Oh, no. just running through the last minute things, as you do." She answered, nonchalantly.

"You look tired. Are you ill?"

"No, I'm good. Got in a little late that's all. No big." She said, brightly.

"Partying Miss Summers?" Asked the Dean.

"A real killer." Said Dawn. Well, if Buffy could pun her way through interviews, so could she.

He looked at the file in front of him. "Judging by your pre coursework and your excellent grades from Rome, I'd say that you're allowed a little time for partying. But not too much, mind. The grades start slipping; and pretty soon you've got an avalanche and no degree."

"He rambled on about the course she was to start in September, going into details that she could have easily gotten from the brochures. Her mind began to slip slightly. She shook herself mentally to bring her head back from the land of nod. Then came the question that had her wide awake .

"Now, your sponsor. Rupert Giles. I've been trying to get a telephone number for him since Wednesday, and I can't locate one. Could you oblige please." He said, pushing a pad across the desk.

Dawn looked at him, trying to gauge the reasoning behind the request. The Dean tapped the pad again, reiterating the point.

"Miss Summers, the number, please." He said, more forcefully.

"Can I ask why you want it?" She said.

"Because I requested it. Give it to me please. I Need to ask him certain questions regarding the seven students he is sponsoring." He answered.

Dawn sighed. "Look Dean Simons. I get the impression that you're giving me an ultimatum. I wasn't aware that me giving out the personal information about my sponsor was pre requisite to us getting accepted onto the course. But, if you want to talk to him, I can ask him to call you. Would that be acceptable?"

"Yes, it would."

"Good. Now, I'm gonna ask you a question, and your answer does depend on whether or not you get that call, because Giles will want to know this before he calls you." She said.

"Very well. Fire away."

"Why do you want him to call you?"

"Ah, well, that would depend upon what you and the other six applicants know about him." Said the Dean.

"Keep going." She said

Twenty five years ago we were in the same study group, here at this very college. I stayed within the academic structure and am still here. Rupert went off to do something, I don't know what. However, I do have my suspicions. Over the years I've heard of him popping up in the oddest places, the British Museum, America, China, Africa. Up until two years ago, prior to my appointment as Dean; there was another name that was regularly noted as sponsor of several students annually. Does the name Quentin Travers mean anything to you?"

"Maybe." Said Dawn. She wasn't going to give anything away if she didn't have to.

"I would like to know why, after a two year gap, people suddenly start attending this college again, taking the same type of historical and language courses that were taken previously by those sponsored through Mr Travers." Said Simons.

"Maybe he gave up; retired?" Offered Dawn.

"No, I checked. Quentin Travers was killed in a gas explosion in London two years ago."

"Dean Simons, if you know so much, why are you asking me?" She said.

"Because, apart from the fact that he was killed I haven't been able to find out anything about Mr. Travers, either. Information on Rupert Giles is heading in the same direction. It's as though he's a shadow figure; doesn't really exist. Is that the way you're heading? I don't like secret societies. I think that they bring about control to those who may not wish to be controlled. Information and education is a right, not a privilege. If your organisation is on a recruitment drive I want to know who you are and what your purpose is. Otherwise I shall cancel anyone's application that has his name on it as sponsor." He said, forcefully.

Dawn remained calm and raised an eyebrow. "You sound paranoid if you ask me; and more than a little jealous."

"Jealousy has nothing to do with it. As for paranoia, I think I've hit a nerve. I want to know who you are, to be informed as to what you are up to. What your goals are. In the future, if there is something that happens in the world, involving you all, a coup of some description; I don't want any comeback on myself or this college." He said tapping the end of his finger on the desk to emphasise his point.

Exasperated, Dawn held up a hand to stop him. "That's it. I've heard enough." She said. She dropped her sunglasses over her eyes and pulled out a large blue crystal from her bag. She held it in her open palm towards the Dean and pointed to it.

"What the……" He began.

"Just focus right here please, Dean." She said, cutting him off. He glanced where her finger was pointing.

"Immemor Tractare" She said, loudly. There was a bright flash and his face became blank.

Dawn looked at his blank face and waved a hand in front of his eyes. "You will forget about asking any questions about Rupert Giles, he's a great guy. Really nice. Secret societies don't exist, and you have the greatest respect for those students who want to learn, whether they are on a scholarship or pay their own way. Nod your head if you understand this."

He nodded slowly. His eyes remained blank.

"Oh, and if a student can't explain an absence you won't push it. Ok."

Again he nodded.

She continued. "Now. We had a good interview and I'm accepted on the course. As are the other six applicants. Is that clear."

Again, a nod.

"That will be all. Thank you Dean." She returned the crystal to her bag.

His eyes became focussed again. He smiled. "Thank you Miss Summers, that will be all. Welcome to Balliol College. Your formal letter of acceptance and course information will be emailed to you and the others at the end of the month. Oh, and give my regards to Rupert, will you. Such a nice chap."

Dawn smiled, thanked him, and she left the room. As she passed the secretary on the way out, she let out a sigh and perched on the end of the desk.

"Thanks for the heads up Betty. I think I cured him, but let me know if he gets a funny turn again and I'll have someone pay him a visit. Giles was right. There was no wonder he never made it into the Council. Way too paranoid."

"Glad I could help." Said Betty. "It was the least I could do for you seeing as you and Miss Macdonald saved my niece's life last week."

"No big. It's what we do. How is she anyway?" Asked Dawn.

Her neck's healing just fine. She's still a little confused as to why someone would try to bite her, but I've got it covered. Your secret's safe." She said.

Dawn smiled. There were good people on the world, they needed to find more like Betty, and less like Dean Simons. Dawn gave her a wink, "Gotta go Betty, got a cute guy to interview of my own."

"Have fun." Said Betty, as Dawn walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Paris**

Springtime in Paris. The weather was fine and it wasn't so hot that you baked in the midday sun, but neither was it so cold that you had to walk around muffled up to the eyebrows.

That meant that more people walked to and from places rather than took taxis, or used the Metro. As they made their way around they made note of any different languages they heard and Dan tried speaking to the person to test out his new talent. By the time they arrived at the Galleries he'd learned German, Dutch, Spanish, Italian, and Japanese.

"Five languages in an hour." Said Dan. "I wonder how long it would take me to learn them all? I wonder if I could learn them over the phone?" He mused.

Buffy gave him a look. "Not today. I think you should take it easy; you might burst your brain or something, I've seen heads explode before. It's not pretty and I like your head just the way it is. Now shopping, please." She sang.

Dan decided that he liked watching Buffy shop. She was like an excited child let loose in Hamley's with a years worth of pocket money. Summer fashions were in the boutiques, although she turned her nose up at some of the more radical styles, mainly because of the _'how the hell would I look if I had to fight something in that outfit_' effect.

When it came to shoes, Dan discovered she was dangerous. A sort of light the blue touch paper and retire to a safe distance, dangerous. There was one pair that she tried on and couldn't decide whether to have them or not, so they left the shop. Then she changed her mind, so they returned; just as another woman plucked them from under her nose.

Although his money was, and always would be on Buffy in a fight, he didn't need an international incident on his hands just at the moment. He managed to placate her long enough for the assistant to gently persuade the other woman that the shoes made her too tall for her husband who stood at the front of the shop, loaded down with bags, and looking totally bored with the whole experience.

Dan caught sight of their reflections in the mirrored wall. "I know what Xander meant now when he said you need five suitcases to travel with. How do you get on the planes with it all? Surely there's a limit to how much excess baggage you're allowed."

"Well, sometimes I buy two tickets, sometimes I get the cute looking check in assistant and I hit him with the dazzling smile and the eyes, and sometimes they think their scales are wrong, coz, how can it be that heavy if I can lift it?" She said with a shrug.

Dan laughed. "I can see you getting along just fine with my mum and sister, they've got a similar philosophy, assess the situation and act accordingly. I'm sure they'd get away with murder."

"You'd have to ask Faith about that one." She deadpanned. "So, now we do your shopping." What do you need."

"Oh, nothing much, just the essentials. I don't need too much, I don't get paid until…….."

"You're not buying, I am." She said, firmly. She nodded to a sign behind him that pointed to the men's store. "Come on. We'll start there."

He raised his eyebrows at her, but she gave him a determined look. "Trust me, I'm good at this, and I want to." She said, gently ushering him towards the door.

They completed Dan's shopping in about half the time it had taken Buffy to do hers. They were both loaded down with bags when they emerged.

Buffy looked at her watch. "I still have one or two things I need to get that I haven't seen here." At his questioning look, she said. "Girly stuff."

"Oh, right. Well, I've got a couple of things to arrange. So, if we drop these at the hotel you can try the malls on the Champs Elysees, and I can do what I need to and meet you in Leon's restaurant afterwards." Said Dan.

"Mmmm, food. Sound's good to me." She said.

------------------------------------------------------

**WSC School, Westbury, England.**

Alan steered the Jag up the half mile long, newly asphalted drive to the imposing Georgian building. It looked in better fettle than the last time he'd brought his passenger here, just after the auction, nearly twelve months previously. Parking in the bay marked 'Head', he watched as Giles entered the building.

He'd been given some down time as Mr. Giles had several meetings and might not be finished until three or four p.m. Alan was then to take him to his flat in Bath. Arrangements had been made for Alan at a local Travel Inn and the plan was that they would be travelling to Gloucestershire on Saturday, to the home of Mr Giles girlfriend. The overheard conversation he'd had with Buffy, ….was that a nickname?; …. must be; had given him the reason behind his client's vagueness today. What a bombshell to have thrown at you. A four year old daughter that you knew nothing about. Certainly a dark horse, was Mr Giles. There was also a place that had been mentioned during the conversation. Sunnydale. He'd heard the name somewhere else before. Oh, well couldn't be important, it would come to him eventually.

------------------------------------------

Giles was casually inspecting the workmanship on the building as he entered the foyer, a tall, brown haired woman dressed in a dark two piece suit came out of the office at the rear and stood at the counter.

"Good morning Mr. Giles." She said.

"Good morning Julia. Are you well?" He said, pulling himself from his musings and managing a smile.

"Yes sir. Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes, thank you, is everything prepared?"

"Yes sir. The LEA committee haven't arrived yet, they called a while ago and said they'd been delayed by road works in Swindon and that they'd be here as soon a possible. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please, I'll take it in my office." He answered, smiling.

He continued down the corridor and opened one of the double doors in front of him. He noted the brass plaque on the door. 'Mr. R. Giles. M.A.(Oxon.) Headmaster.' He smiled to himself. "_Trust Xander_." He thought. He moved over to the large desk in the centre of the room and placed his briefcase upon it. Walking over to the full height windows he looked out over the extensive playing fields towards the wooded rolling hills and farmland some two miles away. Clouds scudded across the April sky and sunlight dappled the fields and trees as they passed overhead.

The sound of Julia entering with the tray brought him out of his reverie.

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it, sir. So peaceful. Mr Harris was right when he said you'd like this as your office." She said, placing the tray on the desk.

"Yes, Xander does have a talent for seeing what others need. I don't think it will be quite so peaceful when we have a few hundred students running around the place." He said wryly. Julia let out a small giggle.

"Oh, and Julia, please drop the sir, and Mr, when there's just staff present. Rupert or Giles is just fine. It saves confusion." He added.

"Thank you, si….I mean, Rupert." She frowned. "Why Giles? Isn't that a little presumptuous.?" She asked.

"Not in the least. My American colleagues have always referred to me by my surname. I'm quite comfortable with it."

Julia smiled. She nodded her understanding and left the room.

Giles settled to his cup of tea and paperwork; after a few minutes the intercom on his desk buzzed.

"Sir, the delegation from the LEA are here."

"Thank you Julia, I'll be right out."

Gathering his files into a pile, he took a breath, stood, checked his appearance in the mirror, and gave himself a pep talk. "You're the headmaster of a private school. You've faced worse things than these people. Now, go and convince them." He told his reflection. Letting out the breath he walked towards the door.

**End of Chapter Six.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. **As per the prologue. If you recognise the character they belong o someone else, if not they're mine.

**Chapter Seven.**

**Oxford. Balliol College.**

Dawn found Josh sitting on a bench in the sunshine. "_Always a good sign._" She thought. His long, shaggy cut, brown hair hung over the back of the bench as he stretched out. She quietly came up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She asked.

"Ah, oh, no don't tell me, I know this one. …….. Little Red Riding Hood?" He asked.

Dawn frowned. "No. Guess again. Think taller."

"Oh; yeah. It just 'Dawned' on me!" He said, grinning.

"Like I haven't heard that one before?" She giggled. Releasing her hands from his eyes, she leaned over and kissed him upside down.

"Well that's a first." He said as she pulled back and came around to sit beside him. "To what do I owe the honour of all this attention?" He added.

"I like you. And I think you like me. Yes?"

"Oh, definitely." He said.

"So I was thinking maybe you could ask me out on a date. If it helps I'll say yes."

"Alright, how about you and I going out on a date; tomorrow night. Just you and me; no hangers on?" He asked.

"You've been practising that; haven't you?" She said.

"Sort of." He said. "For a few days now, actually."

Dawn wrinkled her eyebrows. "Am I that difficult to talk to?"

"No, it's just that you've always got one or more of your girlfriends with you. I can never seem to get you alone." He said.

"And getting me alone would lead where, exactly?" She asked.

"Dinner, maybe a club, dancing. A second date?" aid Josh, grinning.

"Getting optimistic aren't we?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Whoah, you made the first move, remember!" He exclaimed.

"Hmm. Ok; I'll give you that one." She grinned. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Well there's this nice little French Bistro on Walton Street, and after, how about the Atlantic Club? Pick you up at eight?"

Dawn nodded. "Sounds good to me. Eight it is."

He kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled at him and got up to leave.

"Gotta go, got a trai……study session with Hayley. See you tomorrow night then."

He nodded. "Eight." He said.

She walked away. As she went out of earshot, she sighed. "Shiver me timbers!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Brandenburg International Airport. Berlin.**

The woman's passport said she was Felicja Zabrzeski. She sat watching the screens at the arrivals terminal. In her hand was a photograph of Ron James. There it was, flight BA4193 from Birmingham International, on time, landing in twenty minutes. Plenty of time to visit the restroom and make herself more presentable. This weekend was definitely going to go how she wanted it to. That much she was positive of. Then she'd be able to move to the UK and leave Utcha and his dangerous lifestyle in Georgia behind.

Ron James didn't need to know that though, her passport and the letter of introduction that had been sent from the agency said she was Polish, and that suited her fine. Most of the old eastern block regions population spoke Russian as a primary language, a throwback from the communist years. She needed to get away from her husband, from the Mafiya's control. Changing her name and losing herself in England as a boring middle management housewife was just the way to do it.

---------------------------------------------------

**Flight BA4193**

"_This is your Captain speaking. In a few minutes we will begin our final approach to Brandenburg International. Passengers are asked to return to their seats and ensure your seat is in the upright position, and seat belts are fastened. Thank you for flying British Airways."_ Came the voice over the speakers. The standardised speech was then repeated in German and French.

Royce looked up from the File-o-Fax. "_Tempus Fugit_." He thought. He'd gleaned as much information from the diary section as he could. Ron James had contacted International Dateline back in January to find a 'like minded partner'. "_Sad git_." Thought Royce. Apparently, the two had spoken briefly on the telephone and Ron's notes showed her as being an orphaned opera loving thirty year old, looking for romantic nights and a stable home life. _"Read, 'gold digger'."_ Thought Royce. Ah well it wasn't his beef, Ronnie had been set up. He'd meet her at the terminal and take her out, enjoy the opera, maybe have a couple of decent meals. it wouldn't hurt to play along with it for a while at least. He could dump her when it became necessary. Contact day was Monday, so none of the others would be around to answer the number before then.

The thought of what to do about Ron's voice came to him. "_Sore throat_." He thought. _"Too much sing-a-long-a-Pavarotti. A good enough excuse."_ He mused. He collected his things together ready for disembarking and refastened his seat belt. The plane began to decelerate and lose height on its final approach.

----------------------------------------------------

**Brize Norton.**

Several hours later, many of the slayers were up and about. Some were sending emails and letters home. Some were training, some were sitting around talking.

The C1-41 was grounded by a technical fault, awaiting parts. Kennedy was bored.

"So we're stuck here for the weekend!" She said. "A weekend on an airbase! No way am I spending a whole weekend on an airbase." She complained.

"Well, we could always go to Oxford. Or there's the new Slayer school at Westbury. Give the girls the grand tour Take the bus, it's not far." Said Willow, indicating to the olive coloured military bus in the hanger.

"Hmmm. There's a thought. There's all the training rooms there too." Said Kennedy. She grinned. "But. If we go to Oxford we could bump into Dawn and spy on her and this Josh Hartnell."

"Oxford's a big place, we probably won't even see her, and I'm not spying on her." Said Willow. "I need to go to the school anyway. There's a glitch in the network, and there's the firewalls to install."

"I thought the firewalls were in? We put them in in New York. Didn't we?" Queried Kennedy.

"The software part, yes. I gotta add the witchy bits now they're in place. Keep all the hackers out." Answered Will.

"Has anyone tried it yet?" Asked Kennedy.

"Couple of MIT students tried to get into Cleveland last month. Their computers are extra crispy now." Willow replied, brightly. "When I put a firewall in, a wall of fire is what they get!"

Kenn grinned. Carly approached them with a pile of envelopes. "Willow, we need stamps and a post box. Do we go to the NAAFI or are we going to Oxford?" She asked.

Will and Kenn shared a look. "Oxford!" They said in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------

**WSC School Westbury, England.**

It was well after midday before they actually got to sit around a table. The three strong LEA team of Jackson, Portman and Stiles, had asked to tour the outside of the building and facilities first, as they considered that it might rain later. Giles agreed and neatly steered them around the sensitive areas, which still had the 'Danger. Men at Work' and other safety signs up to keep prying eyes away. As they re-entered the building Julia offered more tea, and brought it to them.

Anthony Jackson looked at the man across the table from him. He'd been searching his memory for the last half an hour, trying to gauge where he knew the name Rupert Giles from. "_Everyone changes over thirty years or so, but this couldn't be the same chap. it?" _He thought.

Giles caught the searching look the man was giving him.

"Is there something amiss, Mr Jackson?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure Mr Giles." He said. "Can I ask, did you attend Hurst School in your youth?"

"As a matter of fact I did, why do you ask?"

"I thought I recognised your name." Said Jackson. " You probably don't remember me, I was a couple of years below you and, what's his name, er, Rayne, yes that's it Ethan Rayne."

"Good lord. Well, well it 's a small world isn't it." Said Giles, cautiously. "How have you been?"

"Very well. Actually, I'm head of the department now; but look at you, a Headmaster. I must say this is the last place I thought I'd have seen you, especially after old Squeaky had it in……"

"Yes, well times change, as do people, Mr. Jackson." Said Giles brightly, cutting him off. "Now wouldn't it be a good idea if we got on with the meeting; I'm quite sure your colleagues don't want to hear about all our yesterdays."

"Yes, of course, sorry. Perhaps we could catch up later." Said Jackson, looking slightly embarrassed.

They settled down to the meeting. Whilst their questions were searching and probing as to why a charitable foundation should want to set up its own schools, they weren't too intrusive…….at first.

The why's, how's and wherefores got more aggressive as the meeting wore on. Giles managed to convince them that the curriculum was to be extensively covered within government guidelines, but then came the subject of money. Portman especially wanted to know how much the foundation had, and where it came from. Giles placated them temporarily by arranging to contact the accountants to provide the information. Something he had no intention of complying with.

Finally, the question of whether a uniform would be issued and adhered to, seemed to grate on the nerves of the woman team member in particular.

"Uniform in itself is not a bad thing. Mrs. Stiles." Said Giles, preparing to explain his point of view. "However, our other two schools have no such dress code. There will also be an exchange of students every so often between the schools; why should we adopt one here when it would differentiate them from the others. We want to create a happy and relaxed learning environment for the students, and I believe that a uniform, whilst giving them an identity, also smacks of a totalitarian attitude. They are after all, individuals."

Mrs. Stiles wasn't put off so easily. "All of the other Private and State schools in the area have a uniform of some description whether it be a sweat top with a logo or a full uniform. Would it not be better for your pupils to have a sense of belonging? It also helps the locals identify them when they're out in public."

"So that the locals can identify any perceived troublemakers, you mean." Said Giles, wryly. "You'll find that we're not a conventional school in a lot of respects, we tend to search out the more uniquely talented students to be recipients of the Foundation's scholarship programme." Said Giles.

"I've seen some of the student files, Mr. Giles, and I don't like what I read in them." She paused. "Troublemakers! Your word Mr. Giles, not mine." She said, haughtily.

"Not specifically, although some might see them that way." He replied. "I could name several characters from the history books who were dubbed 'troublemakers' or 'bad seeds' during their early life, and yet became pillars of society, or hero's; mainly because they were channelled correctly."

He paused, deliberately fixing his gaze upon them. "Of course; the reverse is also true. There are those who have had every advantage in life and have squandered their opportunities. So rather than branding the students, we intend to positively hone their talents into more useful and productive areas of expertise." He added.

Mrs. Stiles, started to counter his argument, Giles held up a hand to halt her. "If you'll indulge me for a moment I can illustrate my point." He hit the button on the intercom; Julia's voice was heard at the other end. "Julia could you spare a moment please." He said.

She entered and Giles handed her a piece of paper he'd scribbled several names on. "Would you get me these files please Julia, I need to emphasise a point."

Julia nodded and left. Giles had that benign look on his face, that said he was running out of patience.

"Whist we are waiting perhaps we could discuss the teaching staff." Said Portman.

"Yes." said Jackson, and Stiles nodded her approval. "Many of your staff seem to be rather young to be fully qualified teachers, and there aren't enough on the list to cope with the number of students the school is anticipating." He said.

Continuing with his façade, Giles gave his prepared answer.

"Initially, yes. We do appear to be a little understaffed on paper. However, there are people I am in negotiation with at the moment who will lecture on a guest or part time basis as and when required. One of my American colleagues has agreed to act as school councillor and senior female physical trainer, and her boyfriend has agreed to become our male sports teacher on a full time basis and he will double as a geography and environmental studies tutor. I understand he's also multi-lingual. So I think you have some idea of the calibre of tutors we search for."

"Languages?" Are you not taking students from the UK?" Asked Jackson.

"Oh, indeed, yes. But not exclusively. Students will come to us from all over the world, particularly Europe and Asia." Said Giles.

"How do you find them?" Asked Portman. "These 'uniquely talented' young people. It must be a hell of a job."

"We have our methods of identifying the students." Said Giles.

"Looking at this list I'd say you'd need a bloody magic wand to find students from all these diverse locations!" He exclaimed, glancing at the sheet in front of him.

"Giles just smiled at him. "You know, you're probably right." He said.

That stopped the man's questioning dead, knowing that Giles wasn't going to divulge the inside information he was seeking.

Julia chose that moment to return with the requested files. He thanked her and she left. As he slipped one to each of them across the table, his look darkened and a Ripperesque grin crossed his features.

"Now, I have three files here for your perusal. He said. All of them are genuine and contain the background reports of certain individuals. Please be my guest."

There were three pale faces opposite him when the files were opened. Reading them to the last pages, each of them snapped them shut as though they'd been bitten.

"This is blackmail!" Said Stiles.

"I agree." Said Portman.

"Alright, let's say we believe what you say you'll do, but how do we know that?" Said Jackson.

"Trust me. Cease your fraudulent activities immediately, or you will be exposed. I'll also do it if you interfere with the normal running of this, or any other school in your area." Said Giles. "The Chief Constable already has the information, but he won't use it unless I ask him to."

Jackson was going to argue his way out if he could. "We only have your word for it. How did you obtain this information" He said.

"We have our methods. Would you care to make a telephone call to confirm it?" Said Giles, glaring at Jackson and curtailing the man's bravado. "I'm quite sure you'll be able to speak to Chief Constable Alan Cade if you mention my name."

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary." Gulped Jackson. He looked to his cohorts for acknowledgement. He got it.

"You're going to allow us to stay in our posts? Why?" Asked Portman.

"Because he wins. Because he has control. Because he knows where we are; to be able to keep an eye on us. Am I correct Mr Giles?" Said Stiles.

"Quite correct. Now, Mr. Jackson. We will of course allow you monitor academic progress throughout the year, we will arrange those meetings and visits as necessary. We wouldn't want other schools to think that we procure favour. Would we?" Said Giles, a sly smile crossing his lips. "Now. I think this meeting is adjourned, don't you?"

They stood to leave. Giles opened the door for them and caught Portman's elbow as he passed. Pulling him close he whispered into the ear nearest.

"Portman. A word. On a personal note. Come near any of my underage students and if they dont get you; I'll have you shipped to Egypt. You know what they do with your kind over there. Dont you!" He hissed. Portman paled and hurried after his colleagues.

----------------------------------

Giles stood on the steps of the entrance watching the LEA officers leave, well run with their tails between their legs more like. As their car sped off into the distance, another came up the driveway. It was Althenea, with Ethan. He turned and went back into the reception removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Headache, sir?" Asked Julia.

"Not yet, but give me about ten minutes and I probably will have." He said, nodding towards the approaching car.

She looked past him to see the car pulling up. "Ah, I see. Ethan and Althenea. Why don't you go for a walk, clear your head. Allie will understand, and Ethan will just have to put up with it, won't he."

"I knew I gave you this job for a reason." Grinned Giles, as he escaped through the side entrance.

-------------------------------------------------

**Berlin**

Royce held out a hand to the waiting Felicja. "It's good to meet you, in the flesh, so to speak." He said, hoarsely.

She frowned slightly at the strangeness in his voice. "What is wrong, you sound awful?" She asked, concerned.

"A little too much singing in the car on the way to the airport this morning, I think. I'll be fine later." He replied. He attempted to clear his throat by coughing, but to no avail. _"Better make it look good."_ He thought.

She gave him a warm smile and turned on the charm. "I have an old family remedy for sore throats at my apartment. We could go and test it out later, if you like."

He nodded and smiled his approval. Inwardly he was assessing her accent. There was something off about it, not quite what he was expecting for a Polish accent. He tried to push it to the back of his mind but it wouldn't go. The soldier in him kept nudging it to the fore. It put him on his guard.

It had been a while since he'd been to Berlin, but the basics hadn't changed. His German, although fluent was of no use to him while in disguise, except to be aware if he was being ripped off.

Collecting his bag from the carousel they made their way to the taxi rank. Neither noticed the cleaner sweeping up, surreptitiously watching their every move. As the taxi disappeared the man pulled out a cell phone and dialled.

The conversation was in Russian. "It's Brozny. Get a message to Utcha. I think I've found his woman..."

-----------------------------------------

They spent a pleasant few hours travelling to his hotel, booking in, and walking around the shopping malls, occasionally stopping to have a coffee. He allowed her to do most of the talking, something she was good at, all women were, and it gave him more opportunity to think about her accent. Certain words she pronounced, the lift in the tone of her voice where it should have remained flat or dropped, he'd heard it before, the question was; where?

Before too long it was evening and he still hadn't been spotted as a fraud. Nor had he determined what it was about her that put him off.

"There is a remedy at my apartment, for that voice." She reminded him. "If you like I could cook for you. Much better than eating that hotel food. What do you say?"

"I'd say that would be very nice." Came the hoarse reply.

----------------------------------------------

**WSC School. Westbury**

Giles returned from his walk feeling refreshed. He collected several messages from Julia, and Althenea's car was still there so he headed for the refectory, a spot of lunch was called for.

Several of the on site staff were in there discussing preparations for the intake whilst eating their lunch. He greeted them as he passed. Allie and Ethan were seated slightly apart with a small contingent of the coven who were visiting. Ethan looked up as Giles neared.

"Bloody hell Ripper ... You're old!" He said.

"Well, thank you very much for that." Said Giles, caustically.

Althenea glared at the teen. "Ethan!" She said, sharply.

"Ethan looked sheepish. "Sorry; but it's just that he is….. Old, I mean."

Giles shook his head and sighed. "Couldn't we have left him in Area 51?" His question was directed at Althenea.

She shook her head. "Sorry Rupert., but, look on the bright side, at least you'll have someone to reminisce over the old music albums and schooldays with."

"I'm not that fond of Pink Floyd, or Hendrix actually. I'm more your Isaac Hayes type of man. I'm a lover, not a fighter." Said Ethan.

"And not much of that either, as I recall." Snapped Giles. "Perhaps we could use him for target practise." He added, a strained smile appearing on his face.

"Now, now children." Said Althenea, casually. "We have a situation that needs to be discussed; without you two sniping at each other all of the time."

"He started…..Oh, never mind." Said Giles . His look darkened. "Alright. Ethan, understand this. You put this organisation in jeopardy and I'll put you somewhere you won't like, and you won't escape from. Am I clear." He growled.

"Crystal." Gulped Ethan.

**End of Chapter Seven.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer. **As per the Prologue. Only the plot is mine.

**Authors Note.** This chapter brings another crossover character on board. It's a bit quirky, but bear with me it will pan out. For those who don't know, Phoebe Sparrow was a character from Goodnight Sweetheart, based on a time traveller from 1993-98 and his mostly comedic, poignant, and bigamous escapades travelling between the era's of mid 90's and the second world war. Google 'Goodnight Sweetheart' if you want to know more...

**Chapter Eight.**

**Paris.**

When they arrived back at the Lancaster the young concierge was amazed at the transformation in the scruffy couple who'd entered the foyer earlier that day. Both were now smartly, though casually dressed, and were laughing and chattering as they carried their purchases to their suite. A little while later they both came out of the lift, they kissed briefly, the woman headed out of the door and the man came over to him.

"Monsieur Carter. May I be of assistance?"

"Yes, Jean Paul. Is Emile, er, Monsieur Bertrand here. I'd like to speak with him if possible."

"One moment please, I will call him for you."

Emile emerged from his office after the call and came over.

"Is everything to you satisfaction. Daniel?"

"Superb as always Emile. I need a little help arranging something if you could, without Buffy finding out."

"Ah, but of course. Come with me please, I'll see what I can do."

He ushered Dan into his office, and they sat down.

"Before we start, Daniel, How are you? I have to say that I was sad to hear of Miss Manning's death, she was very talented. I did not say anything earlier because of Miss Summers' presence. Does she know of your previous relationship?"

"Thanks Emile. Yes she does, and she's fine with it. Buffy's had her own fair share of loss in the past few years, so we're sharing experiences and helping each other through things." He said.

"That is good. You have common ground. She seems very conscious of what is going on around her. I could not but notice that she was the first to be aware of my approach when you first arrived."

"She's an amazing woman Emile. She's got many talents, although you'd have a hard time getting her to admit to them."

"Have you known her long? Where did you meet?"

Dan smiled, and gave a short shake of his head. "In London. Almost a week ago, but in some ways it seems like years."

"Ah, I think our little demolisher is in love. Non?"

"It's that noticeable, is it." Said Dan, grinning. "And you haven't called me that in a long time." He continued.

"Allow an old friend a little nostalgia." Said Emile. "Now what can I do for you, mon ami."

"You're not that old, Emile." Said Dan, grinning. "Now, if possible, what I need is……….."

-----------------------------------------

**Friday p.m. Hatfield, England.**

Two bundles of cooped up tomboy energy burst forth from the rear doors of the large Audi.

"It's my turn to push the bell!" Squealed Lisa.

"No it's not, you did it last time!" Argued Jamie.

"Mommy! Tell her it's my turn!" Shrieked Lisa.

"You'll both stay in the car if you don't stop arguing. It's only a bell." Said Rebecca Mathews, sighing. "Why your father has to go and blow things up on a Friday afternoon I'll never know." She continued.

Jamie reached the bell push first and made to press it. Then she stopped, turned and grinned at her sister as she caught up. Halting the five year olds unsteady progress she scooped her up and lifted her to reach the bell. Lisa hit the button with the flat of her hand and there was a jingling heard somewhere beyond the courtyard.

After a moment a voice came over the intercom.

"_Not today, thank you. I've eaten all the small children I can manage." _Came the comment.

"Great Grannyyyyyy it's us!" Shouted Lisa, giggling.

"_I know it is dearie, I can see you on the monitor." _Came the response over the intercom.

Rebecca came up beside them. "Hello Gran, you going to let us in?"

The buzzer sounded and there was a click from the gate release. The two girls raced ahead of their mother across the courtyard towards the luxury retirement apartments opposite. A door opened and a sprightly elderly lady opened her arms to gather her two great grandchildren to her in a hug.

Phoebe Sparrow was in her mid eighties but her demeanour and the glint in her eye made a lot of people think she was much younger. Too young to be a great grandmother.

"Steady you two. You'll hurt Granny." Called their mother.

"Oh, don't fuss Becky, I'm stronger than I look." Said her Grandma.

She gave both the children a peck on the cheek and let them run into the apartment. Becky caught up and hugged her and kissed her also.

"Are you all packed and ready Gran?" She asked.

"Yeah, just got to get my handbag dearie." Said Phoebe. "I thought Paul was coming to pick me up?"

"He's at the quarry. Something about disposing of some out of date stuff before the weekend. He'll be home later."

"Will Danny be there? I haven't seen him for about a month."

"I don't think so Gran. I think that business with Maguire has flared up again. I spoke to him on the phone the other day. Somebody took a shot at him while he was at the Stag. I haven't heard from him since."

"He's alright." Said Phoebe.

It was a statement rather than a question, but Becky was pre-occupied with her thoughts, and didn't notice.

"Oh. Yeah he's alright." She said. "He was polite enough, but it was still a case of, 'mind your own business, it's a police investigation'. You know what he's been like ever since Mandy died.."

"No, I mean, I know he's alright."

"Oh, Gran, don't start all this again, you and your dreams and stories. You know it annoys dad."

"My Gary always looked to the future, he'd got such a perceptive outlook. Derek never believes in anything abstract unless he sees it with his own eyes. Your dad's a good man Becky, but sometimes….. I know I'm right, Becky, you mark my words. Danny's alright. She's coming."

"Look Gran, we haven't got time for this now. Let's get home before the traffic gets too heavy." Said Becky, looking at her watch.

She called the children and picked up Phoebe's weekend bag. It was heavy. "Good heavens, Gran. What've you got in here?" Asked Becky.

"Weapons!" Came the deadpanned reply.

"More like the kitchen sink." Grinned Becky, heaving the bag into the boot.

Having gotten the two boisterous girls back into the car. Phoebe sat between them in the rear. They set off towards the M25.

"Tell us one of your stories, Gran." Asked Jamie.

"Alright, what would you like." She asked.

"Bumpers!" Yelled the two simultaneously.

In the driving seat; Becky cringed. "Not too graphic, Gran. Don't want any nightmares."

"As if." Said Phoebe.

"A new one, Granny Phoebe. Please." Said Lisa.

"Yeah, one with lots of fighting in it." Said Jamie, excitedly.

"Alright... Let's see... Right. Here we go." Said Phoebe. She cleared her throat.

"Into every generation a Chosen one is born. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer..."

The two youngsters were enraptured right from those first words. Phoebe noticed this and continued.

"Her name was Bu…." She paused. "We'll call her Anne. She was petite. That means small. She had blonde hair, and she lived in America. One day, when she was fifteen, she was sitting on the steps of her school, when a man came over to her…………."

Becky wasn't listening to the story. She'd heard lots like it when she was younger. It kept the kids happy. She tuned it out and concentrated on her driving. She turned the radio on low in the front of the car to get the traffic reports.

"_The two officers have been identified as PC Geoffrey Burroughs, aged twenty eight, and PC Andrew Jervis, twenty six. They were returning to Belgravia Police Station at the time of the accident. The prisoner has not been named as yet; but is believed to be the same man who was arrested at a shooting incident on Wednesday night in Windsor "_

Becky, gaped at the radio for a second, then collecting herself, she changed down a gear, indicated and pulled towards the nearside lane for the next exit. Leaving the motorway she pulled into a side road.

"What's wrong? Where're we going.?" Asked Phoebe. The two youngsters looked a little worried at their mother's actions.

"Sorry Gran. Got to make a quick call. I want some answers from Danny. I want to know where he is, and what this accident has to do with it all." She said.

---------------------------------------------

Becky had no joy with her brothers' number. Her next point of contact was Belgravia Police Station and Ed Clewley.

"_Rebecca, I can't tell you where he is, just know that he's in good hands and he's out of the way until I can assure him a safe return."_

"Who's with him? One of the team?"

"_No. Look, I'd rather not say anymore at the moment. He doesn't know about the accident yet. I didn't inform him because he'd think it was his fault and come running back to help."_

Becky thought for a moment, she agreed with Clewley. Danny would blame himself for this at some point. She said her goodbyes to Ed. There was another way she might be able to find out her brothers keeper. She pressed the speed dial for her husband.

"_Hi Becks, where are you?" _Said Paul.

"M25, I've got Gran, where are you?"

"_Newbury. On my way home. Why?"_

"Do me a favour, will you. Call in at the Stag and ask questions. I want to know what Danny was doing there the other night. No, wait. Better still; we'll meet you there. We can have dinner and it won't look like we're being too obvious about it." She said.

"_He's still not called then?"_

"No, and Clewley's not giving anything away either. I'm worried."

"_He'll be ok, he bounces back does Danny."_

"You tell her Paul, She don't listen to me." Called out Phoebe from the rear of the car.

Paul laughed at the other end and said his farewells.. There was a chorused 'bye daddy' from his daughters in the rear, and Becky got the car rolling again. Phoebe continued her story to the two girls.

---------------------------------

The staff at the Stag were more than willing to recount their experiences of the gunman in the car park. Becky and Paul were surprised to find that the hit man had apparently been subdued by Danny's date after he'd apparently been knocked out. They were more surprised that she was a petite blonde with an American accent. Phoebe just sat there, a knowing smile on her face. Jamie and Lisa caught the look, and whispered to each other. Phoebe shook her head and put her finger to her lips to curtail any possible outburst from the two girls. They grinned at her and kept whatever they had whispered to themselves. Becky and Paul would speculate further between themselves; later. When they were alone……………..

----------------------------------------------------

**Paris.**

After the arrangements were made Dan left the hotel to meet Buffy at Leon's. The early evening pedestrian traffic milled up and down the wide pavements. He stood at the kerb on the Champs Elysees opposite the restaurant, waiting for the walk symbol to light on the crossing.

He didn't know quite what it was but something nagged at his instincts to not cross. Instead he turned and walked the hundred metres or so, to one of the small shopping malls that had been carved into the shells of the old buildings. There he caught sight of a familiar blonde, bags in hand, D&G sunglasses perched high on her head, which was slightly tilted to one side; staring wistfully at a glittering window display. He smiled and walked up behind her quietly.

"'Ello. 'Ello. 'Ello." He said, in his best policeman's vibe. "Wot 'ave we 'ere then? I 'ope you're not loitering with intent, Miss, 'cause I'll 'ave to arrest you."

He saw her reflection in the glass break into a smile. There was a glint in her eyes as she turned to face him.

"They're pretty and shiny." She said.

"Oh boy. I know that look." He said.

She grinned, wickedly. "I just had this crazy idea!" She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chelsea, London.**

The man known to police as Raymond Jones, and to the media as 'The Swinging Hit Man'; watched the evening news reports concerning the deaths of the two officers and the mystery assassin. The picture shown of his colleague shocked him slightly.

"Royce!" He muttered.

He pondered over the repercussions of this. Would there be further questions from the police? Probably. Especially if they'd accessed defunct military records. He'd best be getting away, but to where? No-one would be available for contact until Sunday.

His wife came into the kitchen with a less than pleased look on her face.

"I thought you were going to decorate the spare room while I was away?" She asked.

"Got sidetracked." He said, absently.

She saw him staring at the face on the TV and calmed a little. "Isn't that the man we met at the ski lodge in Switzerland last year?"

"Don't think so, luv. He had blonde hair, didn't he?." He said, trying to evade the questioning.

"No, I never forget a face. Blonde hair or not it's the same chap. What was his name? Schumann, or something?"

Paul tried to get her to let it go. "Don't know, it can't be the same bloke, can it?"

She glanced at the paperwork on the kitchen counter. Spying the one marked Metropolitan Police she snatched it up and read it before her husband could recover.

"What the hell is this?" She said, slapping the police summons letter back on the table. "What the hell do you think you are doing! I go away for a few days and you can't resist getting into trouble, can you! I suppose you went out with those mates of yours from the club and got bladdered again, and they put you up to a prank!" At his silence she pushed the point home. "Well. Come on! I'm waiting!"

Jones sighed. He realised that his cover was blown. His look darkened as he turned to face his wife.

"It's a pity you had to see that." He said. "Things were going so well; but no; you had to go and spoil it; didn't you………….."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Berlin.**

Felicja's apartment was on the side of Berlin that used to be in the Russian sector. An old style tenement building that had somehow missed the renovations of the last twenty years. He knew from experience that these apartments were rentals and mostly temporary accommodation for visiting workers from Poland, Russia and beyond. Most of them were only occupied for short periods.

Felicja opened the door and let them in and she indicated for him to sit on the sofa. "It's not much but it's home." She called out from the kitchenette. He looked around. _"She's not kidding." _He thought. No wonder she wanted out of this and into a nice safe existence. He could smell the home cooking emanating from that part of the flat. He couldn't place it, but it smelt like a dish he'd had in Azerbaijan once, if he remembered correctly. Unusual for someone from Poland to make something from that region. Wariness came over him again; there was now something else that didn't fit into the woman's account of her past.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Paris**

Dan was used to thinking on his feet. He made an extra effort to hide his disappointment at Buffy's pre-emptive strike. So. Plan 'A' was out of the window. _"Oh well; go with the flow." _He thought. "Is it a leap year and I've missed something?" He asked out loud. "I always thought the man was supposed to do the proposing."

"What about equality?" She asked.

"Call me old fashioned." He grinned. "There's this whole tradition thing where I'm supposed to ask your dad for permission to ask you, first."

"Yeah, right. Not gonna happen." She said, pointedly. "I really don't want him to know. He gave up the right to be my father when he became Mr. No Show in my life."

"Alright, Giles then." He said.

"He'd politely say that it was my choice, and probably clean his glasses a lot while having an embarrassed conversation about parental responsibility." She sniggered. "Hah! Too late there Giles."

Dan grinned at the thought. "Okay. As much as I'd like to be the rebel, it would disappoint your family and friends. Mine too, but there might be a way to head them off at the pass, so to speak." He said, encouragingly.

"How?" She asked, a puzzled look crossed her face.

"When I marry you; I want to do it right. I want all of our friends and families there to see the happiness on our faces as we walk down that aisle, not just a couple of witnesses and an officiator in a civil ceremony somewhere. Besides, this is France, not Vegas, we'd need to be registered here for forty days before we could get married.

"Riiight... Forty days…….And nights!" She replied with a grin.

Dan matched her grin. "Look, let's do this properly. We could go back to England as an officially engaged couple. Get married at a more convenient time. You know, when someone isn't trying to top one or both of us. He said.

"Ok. I'll send out a memo to put all evil on hold then." Quipped Buffy.

"Like they'd listen." He paused "Anyway; it would give my parents a little time to get to know you; and my mum the opportunity to splash out. They were devastated when…..well you know…… when Mandy…….." He trailed off.

She thought about it for a moment. "You're right. ...Sorry... I did say it was a crazy idea."

He pulled her into a gentle hug.

"No, it's not a crazy idea." He said. "With all the pointers we've had over the last week; I'm surprised it's not occurred to us before now."

"We have been a little busy." She said, sagely.

Dan took a breath, and her hand. "If you're okay with doing it this way?"

She nodded.

"Then I'm all for it. Now. Let's go in and have a look to see if there's something that will weigh this left hand of yours down a bit. Money's no object."

"But you said….."

"I did, yes. But that doesn't mean that I haven't got access to whatever I need. My family owns the equivalent of a blue chip company. I'm not short of a bob or two."

"I spend too much? Is that what you're saying?" She asked.

"No. That's not what I meant. It's your money, you do what you like with it. Its me. I've been independent for a while now. Sort of self sufficient, if you like. Most of my mates don't have the sort of money I could get hold of and I don't like to show it off. I only use the family money for things that don't involve them or emergencies." He said.

"I didn't always have money, you know." She said. "When my parents got divorced my allowance went down considerably. Then when mom died all the insurance got eaten away in medical bills, and it was hard. Giles bailed me out with some cash, and it was ok for a while. Then, when Sunnydale sank into the hellmouth, we were broke again. After Willow got hold of the council's money, we sort of splurged, and I don't think I've stopped yet. ….. Is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think so. Everyone has their own way of dealing with life's kicks. Shit happens; and you've had more than your fair share happen to you. Enjoy doing the things you like, as I enjoy watching you do them. Don't worry though, if I think it's getting out of hand I'll tell you. Deal?"

"Deal!" She said, smiling. He leaned in and they kissed.

Before she could comment further, he took her hand and led her into the jewellers.

Neither of them noticed the man with the cellphone pointed in their direction, using it to take their photographs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Berlin.**

While Royce was making his assessments of the situation, Felicja was working through her own assessment of Ronald. She noted the slight look of disapproval flash across his face when she let him in. Then the look of resigned acceptance. Then puzzlement as though he couldn't place something, searching his memory. As she returned from the kitchenette having checked on the meal, she only saw the passive, benign look planted there.

"You've made the place look quite nice, my dear." He said, hoarsely.

"Thank you, that is very kind. Now, let us see if I can do something for that sore throat."

She crossed to the tall cupboard that stood against the wall, opened it and took out a bottle of clear liquid and two shot glasses.

"Have some of this. It is guaranteed to cure all ills." She said with a smile.

"What is it?" Croaked Royce, slightly suspicious.

"It is called Saleskja. The recipe has been in my family for many years. Our ancestors created this to guard against the long cold winters in Poland. It is good, try some."

She poured and offered the shot glass to Royce. She tilted her glass to his and they clinked together. She upended her glass and drained it in one go. Royce sniffed at his first, then took sip. The initial taste was sweet, like plums. He swallowed. The aftertaste came through and he felt it warm his throat and gullet all the way to his stomach. Then the kick as the alcohol bit back. He coughed.

Felicja laughed. "Is good, no."

Royce blinked several times, hi eyes were watering slightly. "Is good, yes!" He said, hoarsely, not having to actually fake it this time.

They ate the meal, Royce still keeping up his pretence. At the end of the evening she offered him a nightcap but he politely refused as he wanted to actually walk into his hotel not stagger. She graciously ceded, and called him a cab to take him back. She saw no point in pushing too hard on the first evening. Tomorrow he was taking her to the opera, the mood would be different then……..

**End of Chapter Eight.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Accession **

**Part Two**

**Bring on the Weekend**

**Disclaimer. **See Prologue for the full version. Only the plot is mine.

**Chapter Nine.**

Giles awoke before his alarm on Saturday morning. Today was the day he would actually meet his daughter for the first time. When he'd seen her previously in Olivia's rooms at the Dorchester, she'd been soundly asleep and the picture he had in his mind was of how peaceful she'd looked. A shock of dark curly hair with a tinge of golden haze and a pretty rounded face with coffee coloured skin tones, was all he'd been able to ascertain from the light of the doorway. When he'd asked whether Natalie was aware she even had a father, Olivia had said their daughter was as sharp as a new pin, and if she didn't know already it wouldn't take her long to work it out. He raised himself from the bed and headed for the bathroom. There was much to think about and plan before he visited her today. There was even more to discuss and arrange with Olivia. He groaned at the thought of what Xanders' comments might be. He needed a conference call. Now. How did Willow say that it worked?

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Berlin.**

Mike Royce was awake early. He needed exercise and some items to renew his disguise. The wash he'd used had rubbed out during the night.

As he ritualistically performed the exercises and martial arts kata's he'd practised for almost twenty years, he pondered over his plans. There was still the nagging feeling that Felicja wasn't who she said she was. It was too soon to ditch the bint yet though. If it turned out that she was genuine, she'd call the police and there'd be an investigation. He showered, dressed and made his way to the nearest mall. Whilst he was out he came across a large bookstore and wandered inside to research the food he'd been served the previous evening.

He considered it was safe using his German here so he asked to be directed to the cookery section. He trawled though the various shelves until he found the regional and ethnic books. Scanning through the volumes he came across a book on authentic Georgian dishes. Bingo. There were several photographs on the cover depicting two of the dishes that Felicja had prepared. Chanahi, a spicy lamb dish, and Basturma, a sort of skewered kebab. Butter cake had also been on the table.

"So, not Polish then." He mused. Why was she hiding her true nationality? The Georgians were a very patriotic race. The only conclusion he could come up with was that she needed to disappear. Just like him.

Whilst he was in the mall he located an ATM and withdrew several hundred Euros on each of the cards. Most British cards had a cash withdrawal limit of two hundred and fifty pounds per day, and checking the balances told him that there was plenty of room for several days withdrawals. He segregated the cash in various pockets. Using the cash he purchased a money belt, some better fitting clothing from various shops; and lightweight camping equipment from a nearby outdoor specialist store. This was his way out. The hiking season was just starting and there would be hundreds of campers and hikers about for him to lose himself amongst. Checking he had everything, he headed back to his hotel, stopping at the nearest station on the way to stow the camping gear in the left luggage lockers. He had no desire to arouse suspicion at the hotel by arriving with a load of camping equipment.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chateau Villette**

Saturday came bright and early for them both as they set to organising the rest of the books and putting them onto the shelves in something resembling order. Xander checked on his handiwork of shuttering the French windows.

Vi had settled herself to going through the books in the ballroom, most were the reference books for the art and works of Da Vinci and others associated with Teabing's quest for the Holy Grail. There were papers and notes on his findings scattered haphazardly throughout the room. Vi wondered if he'd have ever found it if it hadn't been for Sophie and Robert gaining access to the Cryptex and solving the clues.

Tucked away in a large storage closet off an adjacent room Vi found a single book on a shelf. Nothing else was in there. A copy of Encyclopaedia Daemonicus. "Getting warmer." She muttered. She frowned and stepped back from the closet looking at the external dimensions, gauging them against the internal ones.

"Xander. You got a minute!" She called out.

Xander came around the corner a minute later.

"What y' got, hon."

"Don't know, might be nothing. Take a look in the closet."

Xander stepped inside and exclaimed. "Whoa!"

Vi was puzzled. "What?"

"All the magical supplies in here will keep someone happy for years." He said.

"Xan, there's nothing in there except an empty shelf and….."

"No it's full of stuff for magick. Ingredients and books an' stuff." He said.

"What!?" She said, puzzled. "I called you to look at the dimensions of the cupboard. It looks bigger on the outside than on the inside; and I wondered if it could…" She stopped as she put her head around the corner to see that it was as empty as she had suspected. "Are you joshin' me?" She sounded annoyed.

"No. "You mean you can't see it?" He asked. He came out and rubbed his eyes, then went back in again. "Nope. Still all there."

He reached out to grab something from one of the shelves, there was a yelp of pain as his hand hit the wall that he wasn't expecting to be there.

"Oww! What the…… Hey, I think I got x-ray vision for magick stuff." He said, shaking and flexing his hand to relieve the pain.

"Or…. Maybe for seeing things that are hidden?" Said Vi. She tapped the wall above and below the shelf. It sounded hollow. They both looked around for some sort of lever or switch that might operate a mechanism. They found none. Xander tried lifting and pulling at the shelf, Vi replaced the Daemonicus and moved it around on the shelf in case that was the answer. Nothing worked. Vi began to lose patience and pulled back to give the wall a slayer strength kick.

Xander stopped her. "No, don't!" He said. "We don't know what might happen if you damage it. It might be booby trapped."

"True." She said. "Any ideas?"

He stepped outside again and made his way along the wall. Tapping as he went.

"I can't see into it from the outside and the wall sounds solid. I don't get it?" He said.

There was a fireplace further along the wall and he moved towards it. It didn't quite fit with the rest of the room's décor. It was plain white marble with two inlaid red roses on the pillars either side of the hearth.

"This is different. It's more recent than the rest of the furnishings." He said.

He tried twisting, pushing and prodding the roses, again nothing. He stepped into the huge grate and stood in the dim, half light of the fireplace. He tapped the wall nearest the cupboard, then the back wall. The side wall sounded hollow. He looked again and could see into the room again, but from the opposite end.

"Vi. There's a door right where we were just standing, in the closet. I can see it. It's got a door knob. Its about waist height, on your…..left as you face the door. Just try it, y' never know."

Vi went back into the closet and did as he'd instructed. As she put her hand near the area he'd described, she felt it, but she still couldn't see it. A doorknob. Grasping it she gave it a twist clockwise. Nothing. Counter-clockwise. The knob moved.

"Pull or push?" She called out.

"Push." Shouted Xander. "The door opens inwards."

She gave a push and the door creaked open and there was a slight hiss as fresh air was sucked into the semi void beyond. This room obviously hadn't been opened in quite a while.

Xander saw the door open from his position in the fireplace, but as soon as he saw Vi enter the room it quickly faded from view.

"Huh? What the…."

"Something up?" Called Vi.

"Room faded out when you walked in."

"Maybe it's like I said. You can see a hidden thing, but this isn't hidden anymore."

"So I don't need to _'see' _it." He added.

Vi had a frown on her face. "Why couldn't you see it from outside the closet? I mean. You could see it from the fireplace and the closet but not from outside."

"Dunno. Wall too thick, possibly?"

Vi smiled. "No. Too much light, I reckon. It's kinda like those night vision goggles that Riley's guys have, 'cept you can see through walls 'an stuff. Neat."

Xander followed Vi into the hidden room. He'd found a torch in one of the kitchen drawers and they examined the various jars and books on the shelves. Neither of them knew what most of the items were, but seeing as the house was Teabing's and he'd died summoning a demon, their guess was that they weren't dealing with the whiter side of the craft.

"Lets close this up and get ourselves a witch. Most of this looks as though it could be pretty dangerous stuff if it gets into the wrong hands." Said Xander.

Vi agreed. "Who you gonna call?……………Oh my god. I can't believe I fell for that one." She said, grinning and shaking her head.

"You'll get used to it. Don't worry, my little padawan." He said, sagely. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Willow's number.

"Hey Will….Is it too early to celebrate Christmas? Or, would you like all your birthdays to come at once.….'

-----------------------------------------------------

**Brize Norton**

"Damn, I'll be glad to get back to our own bed." Said Kennedy, grumpily. "Sleeping in this thing is no fun at all."

The bunk in the plane wasn't as big as Kennedy liked, not nearly big enough for a good romp in her opinion.

Willow smirked at her. "I kinda like it, it's cosy." She said.

"Says she who spent the night on top!" Responded Kennedy.

"You can take a turn tonight, if you really think you can handle it." Came the reply.

"Ok, but you'll get no sleep. I do guarantee that you'll have a smile on your face in the morning though." Said Kennedy, rattling her tongue stud against her teeth.

"Sounds worth it." Agreed Willow.

The two headed for the canteen. As they were eating Xander rang, and informed her of the discovery at the Chateau. No sooner had she ended that call than Giles called to see if she could initiate a conference call for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Visitors Quarters RAF Brize Norton Hospital**

The sound of a large aircraft taking off woke Robert Langdon from his sleep. He sat up in the private room in the hospital he'd been given and for a moment, wondered where he was. There was a tap on his door.

"Who is it?" He called.

"_It's Sophie. Can I come in?" _Came Sophie's voice from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute." He called.

He climbed out of bed and put on the white starched robe that was obviously a hospital issue. Had he not had the foresight to pack some pyjamas, the robe would not have covered his embarrassment.

He padded over to the door and opened it to reveal Sophie in a similar robe. The robe fitted her smaller stature better, but it had all the signs that she'd not had the foresight to pack night attire as he had. The robe left little to the imagination.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

He realised that he was staring at her cleavage. He averted his eyes and opened the door fully, standing to one side to allow her access.

"We are going to Westbury later today. Mr. Giles has made arrangements for us to stay there for a while. I came to ask if you are coming too?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm planning on it. I have to see Mr Giles anyway. There are some things I need to ask him before I head back to the States." Said Robert. "Although I got the impression that he won't be there until this evening. Willow said that she and her girlfriend are taking the slayers there to see the new school."

"I spoke with my grandmother last night. I'm resigning from my job at Crypto as soon as I can speak with them. What I do after that depends on certain things." She announced.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well, you. For a start." She said.

"I have to go back to Harvard, for a while at least. Once the semester is over I'm a free agent. I did originally plan to think about Stanford; they made me a very generous offer for next year." He said.

"Would you like a companion?" She asked, in a small voice.

"Er, yeah, why?" Said Robert, puzzled.

"I would like to come with you. That is, if you want me." She asked.

There was another knock at the door. Robert held up his hands to pause the edgy conversation and opened it. It was Marie. He motioned for the elderly lady to enter and she gingerly sat on the end of the bed.

"Should you be up?" Asked Robert.

She raised a hand to stop his questiioning. "I needed to see you both. Have you decided yet?" She asked.

"About what?" Asked Robert, puzzled.

"Your future,… together." She said.

At Robert's confused look and Sophie's coy glance she became a little exasperated. Mindful of her stitches, she continued, there was a strain in her voice.

"You mean that neither of you have discussed or acted upon what everyone else has been gossiping about over the last few days?" She let out a deep sigh and winced at the pain it caused.

"I don't quite understand?" Said Robert.

"Alors! Must I draw a picture! You two are in love. Are you blind!" She paused and took a breath. "Sacre bleu! Academics!"

"Ah, yes, well." Robert was flustered. He gathered his thoughts. "I thought that after the revelations of other night and the fact that we were told by that guardian person about Sophie's required training by yourself; that I wouldn't be allowed near her. She is a princess, after all."

"Merde!" Muttered Marie, shaking her head. "I am not concerned with your status, or making Sophie have a relationship she would not be happy with. Our ways are not like that. You have both proven that you can compliment each other's abilities and will not desert one another in a crisis. However, if it is approval you require, so be it. You have my blessing. Date! Have sex! Make me a Great Grandmother!"

"Excuse me. Did you say……." Robert was cut off.

"Yes, I did!" Said Marie.

"But wouldn't we have to do it in front of………everyone?" They both asked together.

Marie put her head in her hands. "Robert. For a professor you can sometimes be quite dense." She looked at Sophie. "Your grandfather would have explained this to you, had you at least talked to him. That ritual you witnessed was only for the High Priest and Priestess of the order to perform. You will never be asked to prove yourselves in that way, although you may be asked to attend as observers."

There was a relieved sigh from both the younger people.

"And I thought that the younger generations were more relaxed over their sexual prowess." Said Marie, resignedly.

"Perhaps it skipped a generation." Commented Robert. "From what I hear, I think these slayers are a pretty promiscuous lot."

Sophie reached for his hand. "Would you like to take me out on a date this afternoon?" She said, taking the initiative.

"Seeing as we have approval, I guess so. Where would you like to go. Movies? Restaurant?" He asked.

"How about both." She said. "According to Grandmere, we have lost time to make up for."

Marie quietly got up and left the two alone in the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**London Waterloo. Eurostar platform.**

Gerard Williams handed his passport and ticket to the porter as he boarded the train. The porter welcomed him aboard and showed him to his seat. His suitcase stowed, he settled down to read the newspaper as the whistle blew and the train started to move along the platform. Brussels was his reported destination. In reality, his true destination was Switzerland and a certain ski lodge. The one where he and his former SAS colleagues had met the previous winter. The one where the now deceased Mrs. Jones had recognised Royce's image from.

Her body was now in their freezer. No-one would suspect until at least Wednesday, when the cleaner was due to call in. Maybe not even then. He'd taken the hard drive from the computer and the albums so that any pictures of their Swiss holiday and what the Musketeers now looked like were absent. His alias was intact and he had several more to switch to in case another was compromised.

Once he crossed the border into Switzerland he could change his looks and become a different person. The three who were left had much to plan, now that their Captain was dead.

---------------------------------------------------

**Roslyn Chapel**

Andrea Turnbull was preparing the guestbook for the weekend. Roslyn was a busy sightseeing attraction, due in part to it's architecture; but mainly because of it's legendary association with the Templars and it's diverse Pagan, Jewish and Christian symbols adorning the inside of the building.

Over the past two days there had been a trickle of visitors. She made physical contact with as many as she could, shaking hands and trying to feel their auras. David had set up cameras around the building linked to the laptop computer. He had been remotely photographing everyone and where possible, matching names to those photo's. There was the distinct possibility that the remaining members of the Priory would come looking for Marie as she was now the default head of their organisation.

She glanced down the road towards the village to see the first of their weekend visitors approaching; a coach full of foreign holidaymakers. She sighed, gave David a 'why are we doing this' look; and planted her best 'I am your official guide' smile upon her face before readying to greet them.

-----------------------------------------

Henri Lefevre stepped from the coach and mingled with the rest of the tourists. Whilst his eyes were seemingly attentive to their guides ministrations on the length of their stay and the facilities available; he was really searching the area for signs of his contact. He spied the cottage at the end of the track and decided that after the party was spread through the grounds his best option would be to make contact at the cottage.

The tour guide shepherded the party into the Chapel. David had set a chicane barrier up that allowed only a couple of people to enter the doorway at a time, therefore ensuring that the hidden digital camera took everyone's photograph.

Henri took note of the new woman greeting the party inside the chapel. She was making some apologies for the disarray inside. Something about vandals having got in. As he neared he noted her lightly touching each visitor, a friendly enough gesture, he thought. When it came to his turn to pass her, she smiled and did the same to him. What he didn't notice was the slight stiffening of her posture; the incantation she muttered; and the brief glow that emitted from the palm of her hand as she placed it on his shoulder. Lefevre was now a marked man.

**End of Chapter Nine.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer. **As before, if you recognize it, someone else owns it. If not it's mine….

**Chapter Ten.**

**Paris**

Saturday morning was late. The two entwined bodies in the bed were blissfully unconscious and oblivious to the busy world outside their suite. Their previous evening had been one of relaxation and celebration. An enjoyable meal, a little clubbing, and a copious quantity of wine.

Not having seen his newest guests by ten a.m. Emile Bertrand was not concerned. Guests could come and go as they wished, as was their prerogative. However, his curiosity was piqued when a courier arrived with what looked like a photographers case addressed to Buffy. When he enquired of the sender, the courier had shown him the despatch note and his memory rang bells. He accepted the delivery on her behalf, excusing her unavailability. Taking the case to his office he made a single telephone call.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Andre Vernet limped to his telephone. He'd been concerned at the lack of communication from the other Priory members since the death of Jaques Sauniere. Neither had there been further media coverage since the announcement of a warrant for Captain Fache's arrest issued. That meant that Robert Langdon and Sophie Neveu had either evaded the media or someone was protecting them. But if so, who? Had they made it to Roslyn?

"Andre, my friend. How are you?" Asked Emile Bertrand.

"_I feel like I've been hit with a truck." _Answered Andre, painfully. _"Which is actually true."_

The two men conferred over the events of the past week and came to the conclusion that although the Grand Master and his compatriots were dead, the Grail and it's secret were safe. The question was, what were they to do next?

"_I have sent an emissary to Roslyn to make contact there. Hopefully we will be able to locate Monsieur Langdon and Mademoiselle Neveu, recover the cryptex and preserve the Priory."_ Said Vernet.

"There is one other thing you should be aware of, my friend." Said Emile.

"_What is that?" _Said Andre.

"I have two guests in my hotel, they arrived yesterday in a somewhat dishevelled state. I believe that they are here covertly. Daniel Carter is well known to me. He is a London police officer and the son of very wealthy English businessman. His girlfriend is an American, Buffy Summers. She has just received a package from England; from an organisation known as the WSC Foundation. There are rumours that these are good people. Powerful people. That they are the successors to the Watchers Council. If so, I think we may have found some allies. They may be here to make contact." Said Emile.

"_I will make some enquiries in that area. I have a contact at the American Embassy. Give me half an hour. Do nothing until I call you." _Said Andre.

Emile agreed and left the case on his desk until his comrade called back.

Vernet had said only one sentence when he returned the call. _"We need to speak with them."……………_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell to the suite rang. A slender manicured hand appeared from under the duvet and snaked towards the telephone. It fumbled there for a second before pulling the receiver off the hook and dropping it back to the rest. The hand then slipped back under the covers.

After a few seconds the door chimed again. This time the hand shot out and slapped the phone. It shattered. There was a muffled "Crap" from under the bedclothes and they were pulled down to reveal a tousled blonde head.

Dan pulled the duvet from over his head and covered his eyes. "S' not the phone, Buff. S' the door." He groaned.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking at the sunlight streaming in through the window. "God, what did we drink last night. My head feels like they've set up road works in there."

"Chateau …….. Somethin'." Mumbled Buffy, sitting up and straightening the long tee shirt she was almost wearing.

The doorbell chimed a third time.

"Coming!" Called Dan, and immediately regretted it. His head thumped and he put his hands up to steady it. "If the room will stand still long enough." He muttered.

He slid from the bed and made is way gingerly across the floor into the hallway. He got halfway across when something hit him and it all went dark.

"Put.. Robe.. On. Said Buffy, holding her head and speaking carefully.

In his bleary state it took Dan a while to sort and wrap the robe around him. He eventually got to the door.

"Who is it?" He mumbled.

"_Daniel. .….. It is I, Emile" _Came the response from the other side.

Dan opened the door slightly and squinted at the immaculately turned out man on the other side. When he saw no-one else, he opened the door more.

"Sorry Emile. Late night. Or early morning. Can't remember which, yet." He slurred.

Emile grinned at the younger man. "Ahh, were you sampling our fine Chateau wines last night?" Dan nodded, holding his head as he did. "A tip for you. Drink a glass of water between each glass of wine. It will help stop this rather ill feeling that you have right now." He said.

"Next time, I'll remember that." Groaned Dan. "What can I do for you?"

"A package arrived for Ms. Summers." He said indicating to the case. "I took the liberty of accepting it on her behalf. I hope that was satisfactory."

"Oh. Yes. Sorry. Forgot to mention it yesterday. It's some things she requested from her … er … company. Thanks Emile." Said Dan.

He held out his hand for the case, the older man passed it forward. As Dan made to grasp the handle, Emile caught his eye.

"Can we talk, perhaps later, when you are both feeling a little less fragile.?

"What about?" Asked Dan, cautiously.

"A situation that I and some friends find ourselves in. I think that you might be able to help." Said Emile in a low voice.

"Er, yeah, 'course we can Emile. Any clue as to what it is?" Asked Dan.

"About where this came from." Said Emile, tapping the case.

Dan woke up a little more at that. "Okay. Give us about half an hour." He said. He glanced back into the room and spotted Buffy, holding onto a chair to steady herself. "Better make that an hour." He added.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Conference Call **

Giles, Xander and Willow were conferencing via their laptop's

"So the Chateau is secure then." Asked Giles.

"Safe as houses." Said Xander.

"And, you're confident that this new ability to see things that are hidden is an asset."

"Definitely. It'll take a little practise, but I think we can safely say that 'seeing is believing' Giles." Quipped Xander.

"Very droll. Just be careful. Willow, have you the time to assess the books and supplies that Xander and Vi have found?" Asked Giles.

"Can't until tomorrow. I've got to go to Westbury to sort the glitch in the network, and cast the firewall spells. If I leave it, the network is vulnerable."

"We're good here until Monday, Willow. It's a great place, although I think Xander's missing Pizza Hut." Said Vi, leaning over Xanders shoulder.

"You need exercise Xander, not more food." Said Willow.

"Gettin' the exercise Will. Gettin' the 'exercise'. Said Xander waggling his fingers in quotation.

"Oh, dear lord. Do, behave, Xander." Said Giles.

"Never, your Lordship. Replied Xander, grinning.

Giles gave him an exasperated look. "Please don't call me that. It might not come to pass."

"Why not Giles, you deserve it. I-If your cousin was abusing the family heritage you might be the one to set the record straight, and it might open a few doors when we need them." Said Willow.

"Quite true." Said Giles. "However, the role of Lord Lancaster is a very public one. We agreed that I, indeed all of us, should remain anonymous to all except those within the council's remit." He paused. "There's another issue that has presented itself that may make the situation more difficult."

"More difficult than when you were Super Sneaky Librarian in high school?" Asked Xander.

"I'd say so." Said Giles. He took a deep breath. "I discovered on Thursday evening that I have a four year old daughter. Olivia Harland and I have a daughter."

For a moment there was a stunned silence from the other connections.

"What!" Said Vi.

"How?" Said Xander. "No. Never mind. I know 'how'. I mean, how! As in. When?"

"Over four years ago Xander. Do the math." Said Giles, sighing.

Does Buffy know?" Asked Willow.

"Yes, she does. She had to contact Olivia to locate me yesterday, and I asked her not to say anything until I could tell you both. I think she was a little shocked at first , but I think she's accepted it. I should let Robin and Faith know too, although I dread to think of what comments Faith might make." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Giles unravelled his story and then told them of the scene he had witnessed in Olivia's rooms at the Dorchester.

"Awww. She sound's really cute." Said Willow.

"Thank you Willow. However, you can see my predicament." Said Giles.

"Giles, I think it was your pre-_dick-_ament that got you into this situation in the first place. Said Xander, grinning. There was an immediate yelp of pain from him as a hand appeared from behind and slapped him across the arm sharply. Vi's face appeared on screen.

"Alexander Harris. That was rude. Ignore him Giles, I think it's wonderful." She said glaring at Xander.

Willow giggled. "Still under the thumb eh, Xander." She addressed Giles. "I think I know what you mean. Do you want me to do some protection spells and wards for Olivia's place. O-or do you have a more permanent arrangement in mind?" She asked.

Giles took a breath. "Initially, yes, if you could. It would help keep her off the radar, so to speak. If the latter part of your question means am I going to ask Olivia to marry me, then I'd have to say wait and see. There are still many things we need to discuss first. I know it's a little late to take the moral high ground, but I'd still like to make things right. I haven't told her about Leigh's death, or my inheritance yet."

"If you're not gonna take it up, why bother?" Asked Xander.

Giles gave a heavy sigh. "Xander, Olivia has been open and honest with me. She need not have ever seen me again after that chance meeting at Edward's. I think I owe her just that same level of openness and honesty. Don't you?"

Xander shrugged. "Just sayin' that last time we saw her in Sunnydale she seemed to run away pretty darned quick."

"Xander, running when you're scared is a natural instinct; and means that you get the opportunity to evaluate the situation more clearly." Said Giles.

"I take it you're considering it then." Said Willow. "If it helps I'll back you, a-an I'll look for a way to keep you safe if you decide to take on the title."

"You got my vote too Giles." Said Xander. "I was just kidding around before. Sorry. I'm pleased for you."

"Thank you. Apology accepted." Said Giles. "Now, if there's nothing further; I have a daughter to meet."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Paris.**

Dan breathed deeply at the fresh air coming from the open terrace window. He basked in the sunlight and the wooliness of his hangover suddenly left him. That was weird. It usually took several cups of coffee and a couple of paracetamol before he felt any better. The sound of the shower door closing pulled him back from his thoughts.

"Feeling any better?" He asked, turning to Buffy.

She shook her head gently. Walking over to her he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"You?" She asked.

"Actually, Yes. This is going to sound weird but……..Well I don't know how to explain it, really……I just stood in the window for a moment and the hangover just, went. ….Any ideas?" He asked, enquiringly.

She closed her eyes, not only in thought, but also at the bright light from the window. "Nope. Not a clue." She said. "How long does this feeling normally last with you?"

"Usually a lot longer than this I can tell you." He said.

She snuggled in close to him and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. What Buffy felt next was like a wave of euphoria washing over her. She felt calm, peacefulness and….. No more hangover. She pulled away sharply.

"What?" Asked Dan. A worried look on his face. "Did I do something wrong?"

She ran he hands through her wet hair. "No, I,…. I …… Wow. That was…. Wow!" She stuttered.

She rocked slightly on her feet and Dan moved in to support her in case she collapsed.

"Ok. Now I'm officially scared." He said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, great. In fact I never felt better. I don't know what you did but I don't have hangover either, now."

Dan gave a manic chuckle and sat down in the armchair.

"I was only joking yesterday when I said about getting superpowers. Now I'm not so sure I was wrong. Is this another one of those bridges we've got to cross do you think?"

"Oh, it's definitely a bridge. But look on the bright side. At least you haven't ripped a door off its hinges yet." She said with a grin. "In fact if that's a taste of what you can do, I think I'll get drunk more often. What were you thinking about?"

Dan thought for a moment. "I was thinking that I wanted to take away your pain, make it disappear, like mine did when I was looking out of the window."

"And you did……You healed my pain. Thanks." She moved back to him and snuggled into his arms.

"Hey. We'd better not get carried away." Said Dan. "We've got to meet Emile in a while."

"You think he's a Priory contact?" Asked Buffy.

"Don't know, probably. But then again, up until I met you there were a lot of things I didn't know." At her worried look he continued. "And I'm glad I found out."

------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later they were sat in Emile's office. Both had dressed more conservatively for their meeting. The Frenchman began.

"I will come straight to the point, if I may?" He asked. At Buffy's nod of approval he continued.

"Several nights ago there were four murders in Paris. One of those people was a dear friend. Jacques Sauniere was a prominent historian, and the Curator of the Louvre. What everyone is , unaware of is that the four men kept one of the biggest secrets in the history of the world. Almost as big as another secret. If I am correct, and you two are what I think you are; you and I have a link to an organisation that was almost annihilated two years ago. Only one thing concerns me, and that is that you both seem to be a little young for experienced roles within that organisation."

"You think we're Watchers!" Exclaimed Buffy. "God. Do I look that tweedy?" She glanced at Dan and caught his grin. "Not funny Danny." She admonished.

Emile gave them a puzzled look. "If you know what I am talking about, then you must be a Watcher … Unless! … Sacre Bleu! Tu es La Tueur!" La Choisi!" He babbled reverting to his native language in shock.

Buffy glanced at Dan. "Translation would be good about now please?" She asked.

"He's just realised who you are." Replied Dan.

**End of Chapter Ten.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. **As before, if you recognize it, someone else owns it. If not it's mine….

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep 'em comin. Pretty please. With cherries. And icing.

Take note of the description of the teddy bear. I'm not planning on explaining it... yet, anyway.

**Chapter Eleven.**

**Roslyn.**

Henri Lefevre knocked on the door to the cottage. No answer. He peered in through the nearest window. The place looked as though someone was living here, there was a fire lit in the grate and two cups sat on the table.

"_There must be another person here. But who? And where?" _He asked himself. He tried the door. Locked. Stepping back from the cottage he scanned the windows to see if there was any signs of someone inside.

David Peterson stood back from the window into the shadowed room. He'd watched from his vantage point as the man had climbed the path to the cottage from the Chapel. Behind him on the bed, a program on his laptop was scanning database pictures looking for an identity match to the face of the man below.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Gloucestershire.**

The drive from his flat in Bath took just over an hour. On the way Giles had collected a huge, yellow coloured teddy bear from a store in Bristol as a gift for Natalie, and flowers for Olivia. Roses. Red. Long stemmed. One dozen. He'd been unsure about the bear, but Willow and Vi had assured him it would be a safer bet than books!

The small Gloucestershire town of Dursley nestled in a valley surrounded by three hills. Overlooking the town Olivia's house was part of a small hillside development. From the road it gave the impression of being a modern bungalow, a single storey building. It wasn't until you entered that you discovered that it was of split level construction, the bedrooms being downstairs, instead of up.

Alan held the door open as Giles stepped out of the rear of the Jaguar.

"Do you require me to wait sir?" He asked.

"Only if you want to, Alan. I shall probably be here several hours. I only need to be back at Westbury in time for dinner this evening." Said Giles. He looked uneasily at the bear he was carrying. "This must be bigger than she is. Do you think I've made a mistake, Alan?"

"No sir. I think she'll adore it. All children love teddy bears." Said Alan, encouragingly. "If it's alright with you then I'll get the car cleaned and run some errands of my own. When you need me to return just call."

Giles nodded, sighed and headed for the door. As he approached it opened to reveal Olivia, a smile upon her face. "Are the flowers for me?" She said.

"Naturally, unless of course you'd prefer the bear." He said, deadpanning.

Olivia's smile broadened to a grin. "Come on in. I have someone here who's been waiting to meet you all morning." She said.

Giles placed the bear on the floor in the hallway and they entered the lounge to find Natalie seated cross legged on the floor, her back to them, holding court with her toys.

"Now. I want you all to be on your bestest behaviour. Mommy says that he's is verrrry important…." At the sound of their footsteps she paused and turned to look at them, annoyance on her face.

"Not supposed t' come in 'til I've finished." She admonished.

"Terribly sorry" Said Giles. "Perhaps I should leave?"

"Natalie." Said her mother , warningly. "Be polite."

Natalie stood up and came over to them, looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry mommy." She held out a tiny brown hand. "You's must be Mr. Rupert. I'm Natalie Harland."

Giles squatted down to her height and gently shook the offered hand; a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Pleased to meet you Natalie. He glanced up at Olivia and frowned. "Mr. Rupert?" He mouthed. Olivia shrugged.

Natalie, noticing the exchange, spoke up. "Mommy I heard's you call him that"

Olivia giggled. "No sweetheart, I said his name was Giles. Rupert Giles. His surname is Giles and his first name is Rupert."

"Oh." Said Natalie. She studied Giles' face. "You's got one of these like mine." She pointed out, touching his chin.

"Is that a good thing?" Asked Giles.

"Oh, yes. It means you're nice. I like you." She said, factually.

"I see." Said Giles, smiling quizzically. "Chins like ours equals nice. I must remember to look at a persons chin to judge whether they're nice or not. That would be an enormous help."

"Nooooo, silly." Giggled Natalie. "Only works coz you're my daddy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Paris.**

Emile had to take a sip of water from his glass before continuing with the meeting. Dan had never seen his old friend so flustered or speechless. After explaining things briefly, Buffy decided that enough was enough.

"Ok, Emile. I got several names and I want to know if you know any of them. Sauniere? Sostaque? Desrochers? Chafee?" She paused, thinking. "Travers?"

Emile recovered slightly. "Jaques Sauniere was a friend. He was shot several nights ago in the Louvre where he was curator. I have a symbol of his order that I keep secret."

He turned the lapel of his jacket to reveal a small broach in the shape of the fleur de lys.

"I only know of the other Frenchmen through the news reports that said they were victims of the same man. According to my friend Andre Vernet they were the other Senecheaux." He paused. "This man Travers, I do not recall………No wait, yes;…. two years ago. …… London; an explosion?"

Buffy nodded. "Ok. So you're Priory de Sion. This guy Vernet. How well do you know him?"

"Many years, he is the manager of the Swiss Bank here in Paris." At her look he paused. "You do not trust him?"

"Maybe; maybe not. Better not to tell him anything until we've checked him out. It might be coincidence, but he was the one who nearly got Professor Langdon and Sophie captured by Fache." She said.

"Ah, Le Taureau, The Bull. Did you know he is Opus Dei. He wears their emblem quite openly." Said Emile.

"Well, that answers a lot of questions." Said Dan. "It explains why he did a runner with all those Vatican bearer bonds. So the next question is, did Fache either force Vernet to give him the information on their whereabouts, or is Vernet a double agent."

Buffy nodded in agreement.

"Then I will say nothing. If he asks I will say I have not had the opportunity to speak with you." Said Emile. "I believe he has a contact at the American Embassy who may have given him information as to your identity, you may need to secure that area of information."

Buffy acknowledged his comments and made a mental note to make enquiries via Mary-Ann.

"So. I am assuming that the Council is active again; and that the Priory's secret is safe?" Asked Emile.

"It is; but we weren't actually here to make contact, specifically." She paused. "We actually came here to save your asses after a big bad decided to try and use the power of the grail to try to become corporeal in this dimension. Danny and I sorta stayed over, for other reasons."

"There was a battle here, in Paris?" Asked Emile. "When? If I may ask; what other reasons"

Buffy sighed and explained about the memory wipe that the guardian performed over the city after the battle to preserve the knowledge of the grail's whereabouts. Then Dan told of the shooting incidents and the connection to Mandy's alleged murder. After swearing him to secrecy Buffy asked him for a list of his contacts so that the council's records could be updated, and people checked out.

"What of the bloodline?" Asked Emile.

"Safe and sound." Said Dan.

"May I ask where?" Asked Emile.

"Sorry Emile. Need to know basis only, at the moment." Said Buffy. "Still things out there that might want to get at them."

"I fully understand." He said. He gave Dan a sideways glance. "So. My little Demolisher has found a new direction."

Dan gave Emile an embarrassed look.

"Little what!?!" Asked Buffy.

"You didn't know?" Said Emile.

She shook her head slowly a small grin chasing across her lips. "What's all this?" She said looking at Dan and raising an eyebrow.

Emile continued. "When Daniel was six his parents brought him here for the first time. They went out for the evening and I was charged with taking care of Rebecca and he. At that time I was a young concierge and this was my first appointment. So you see I needed to impress my clients and my employer."

Emile gave Dan a short grin and continued his story. Dan buried his head in his hands and groaned. Buffy was all ears.

"So, there we were seated in the same suite that you are occupying now. I was reading a book to them both; and Daniel excuses himself for the bathroom. After a while I realise he I taking too long. I investigate to find he has dismantled the toilet cistern because he was bored and wanted to see how it worked. I spent the next two hours fitting it all back together. We swore Rebecca to secrecy as I didn't want to see Daniel or myself in trouble. I don't think that your parents know to this day, do they?" He said, glancing at Dan.

"They've never mentioned it." Said Dan. "Though in my defence, I have improved."

"Yeah, you blow up planes now." Giggled Buffy.

Emile's surprised look was expanded by Dan's comment. "I've got a long way to go to catch up with you though. High school gym burned down. Blew up a high school. Sank a town."

Emile's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, and his eyes widened.

"Well at least mine were in pursuit of stopping an apocalypse. And technically, Sunnydale sinking into the Hellmouth wasn't me, it was Spike and that amulet." She said, emphatically.

"In that case only the tyres on that plane were down to me." said Dan. And you slayed the phone this morning!" He added, accusingly.

The remark earned him a glare.

"What about my old Harley Davidson." Said Emile, interjecting.

"I learned a lot from that bike." Said Dan, backing his actions.

"True, but it took several attempts for you to fix the problem and get it running." Said Emile.

The friendly banter continued for several minutes between the pair. Buffy listened intently to the lighter side of Dan's past escapades. By the time they left there were broad smiles on all their faces, and she had a list of French, English and North African contacts for the records.

-----------------------------------------------------------

After they returned from a late lunch, Buffy settled down to work on her letters of condolence. Dan gave her pointers and supported her through the process. He was not surprised to find that the case that had been sent to them held more equipment than he would have originally considered. Apart from her laptop; inside there were weapons and an anti-surveillance crystal, a book of demons and their habits as well as another cellphone and a spare simcard. Buffy handed him the latter items. Upon fitting and activating it she told him it was his and that it was a 'Willow Special'; an untraceable phone that would get a signal anywhere; even on a hellmouth. All he had to do was input his own mobile number as a secondary line and he was more secure than Langley.

Buffy finished her letters and checked her emails, whilst Dan read about the various demons he'd only heard about until now; the N'Gatan demons particularly held his interest. At six there came the sound of the doorbell.

Dan answered it. Emile stood there with three wrapped boxes in his arms. Two large and one tiny. "Enjoy, and good luck." He said, smiling.

Dan slipped the smallest into his pocket and he headed back to the lounge. Buffy watched him with a puzzled look on her face. He sat her down on the sofa an handed her the large pink bowed box.

"Oooh! Presents! Gimme!" She gushed.

She opened it and her eyes lit up. Pulling out a pair of white skating boots she smiled at Dan.

"I guess this is your surprise then?" She asked. How did you know?"

"Dawn told me on the way over here." He said. "You'd fallen asleep and we had quite a conversation about your likes and dislikes."

"Uh, huh." She said, cautiously. "Did she also tell you that the last time I went skating I almost got killed by the Order of Teraka?"

"She did mention it, yes. I don't think anyone's going to try anything tonight though. There will be a few others there. I wasn't able to book the rink exclusively. I think there's going to be a couple of the Olympic skaters practising at the same time." He said. He opened the other box to reveal a pair of skates for himself.

"Oh. Right. So no pressure then." She said wryly.

"Dawn said you used to be very good? She mentioned Dorothy Hamill?" He said, puzzled. "Didn't she tell the truth?"

"Remind me to kill my sister when we get back; and 'used to be' is the operative phrase here." Said Buffy. "I'm kinda rusty these days."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. It's like riding a bike. Once you've learned how, you never forget." He said.

Buffy conceded his point and they collected their things and headed out. At the entrance of the hotel, a chauffeured car awaited them………..

------------------------------------------------------------

**Gloucestershire.**

Giles was cautious at first, aware of his shortcomings when communicating with younger children. He quickly became more at ease and found Olivia's comments about their daughter being as sharp as a new pin quite succinct. When he'd asked how she knew that he was her father, she said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "Cause I listened to mommy talkin' to aunt Davina."

Olivia was as much amazed as Giles was. "I really didn't think she was that aware of what went on around her." She said.

Natalie broke the silence that followed. "It's ok, I don't mind. At least I've got a daddy, my friend Ben hasn't got even one daddy, coz he died. A-an' Shelly's got two daddy's, an' they hafta share." She said, knowingly.

Giles gave her a weak smile and opened his arms. She launched herself into them and they hugged..

"Well, now I'm here and hopefully I'm going to stay in your life." He paused. "If mummy agrees." Again he paused. "Is that alright with you?" He asked.

"Yeessss" A little round face pulled back and beamed at him. Two hands squeezed his cheeks and she rubbed her nose against his. Then she spotted the teddy bear…….

-------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon progressed with a lounge floor picnic lunch as per Natalie's request, so that William the Bear, her newest giant teddy could be introduced to the other toys. Olivia caught the ironic giggle in Giles voice when she queried the naming of the addition, to which he replied. "I'll tell you later."

Giles cell phone rang. '_Willow calling'_, indicated on the display. He excused himself from his daughter's prolific deliberations and took the call outside.

"_Giles. I've finished the witchy work at the School. How about I come over and do the protection spells on Olivia's place now." _She said.

"Can I call you back in a few minutes Willow. I've been a little pre-occupied and I haven't had the opportunity to discuss it with Olivia yet."

"_Ok, Is there an open space that we can land in?" _She asked.

"Er, yes. I believe the garden is secluded enough. Give me a few moments to ensure there are no prying eyes. Who's the 'we'?" He asked.

"_Oh, just Kenn. Heidi and Helga have taken the girls into Swindon and we're off to visit her parents afterwards so I thought it would be a good idea if….."_

"Very well. It's alright Willow, I had visions of about twenty slayers turning up." He said cutting off her babble.

"_Ok, call me when you're ready. Bye."_

Giles smiled. No matter how powerful she got Willow would always be the excitable babbler when she got nervous. He re-entered the house.

"Problem?" Asked Olivia.

"No. No problem." He sighed, and looked around to see if Natalie was in earshot.

"It was Willow. She has some time to spare, as she's finished at the school, and I'd like her to come and put certain wards and protection spells on your house. She asked if I'd conferred with you yet. I must admit I'd been having such a good time, I'd completely forgotten." He said in a low voice.

"Is it absolutely necessary?" Asked Olivia, whispering.

"If you say no, then that will be the end of it. However, I'd feel happier if I knew you were both safe from harm when I'm not here. If I'm to be part of your lives then I need that reassurance."

"How does it work?" She asked.

"Quite painless, I assure you. It's a sort of mystical radar and shield. There are certain demons and sorcerers who try to track our whereabouts. These wards and spells confuse them and keep your identity secret." He said.

Olivia sighed. "I suppose this is something I'm going to have to get used to; isn't it." She said.

"I'm afraid so. It's part of who I am. What we've had to take control of, and the duties I have to perform now."

She leaned in and kissed him and he returned it. She pulled back and moved to the sink to wash cups. "I appreciate your concerns. Call Willow back and tell her to come over. She can stay for tea if she wants. How long will it take her to get here from Westbury?" She asked.

Giles smiled as he pulled out his phone. "Oh, about thirty seconds." He said.

There was a crash as Olivia dropped a cup.

Giles shook his head and stepped out into the garden, dialling Willow's number he gave her the all clear. There was a brief whisper of a breeze and a flash. Olivia's mouth fell open at the sight of the red headed witch and her girlfriend as they simply appeared in her garden. Giles spoke to them briefly and then let them out through the side gate. A moment later the front doorbell rang.

Recovering from her shock, Olivia realised that it must be Willow announcing her arrival in as normal a way as possible so as not to alert Natalie.

She answered the door just as her daughter came running up the stairs from her bedroom.

"Willow, good of you to come over." Said Olivia. "Come in."

"Hi, Olivia, this is Kennedy, my, er .. Friend." She said, noticing the four year old peering around the door. They entered, Kennedy gave a weak smile but said nothing.

"Are you alright?" Asked Olivia.

"Be ok in a moment, I get a little airsick sometimes." Said Kennedy.

There was a look between the two. Willow squeezed Kenn's hand and gave her a furrowed smile. "Y' gotta relax more sweetie."

**End of Chapter Eleven.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer. **As before, if you recognize it, someone else owns it. If not it's mine….

**A/N**. I'll apologise in advance if my languages suck...

**Chapter Twelve.**

**Dursley, Gloucestershire.**

Willow moved around the house testing for natural and supernatural weaknesses. Anything out of balance with the surroundings would give the location away to anyone who made a point of searching for Olivia or Natalie.

Kennedy helped Olivia and Giles occupy Natalie's attention whilst Willow did her thing. Over the last two years she'd learned enough about the power Willow could wield to know when to be there, and when to keep away. The fidgety, action girl slayer and the powerful, serene witch. Polar opposites some would say; and opposites attract.

Willow needed a room that she could create as a safety cell, a bunker; in case of an attack that was so brutal that it broke through her wards. She decided on Natalie's room so that the little girl would have all her things around her to help her feel secure if such a situation arose. She spotted William the Bear in the corner and an idea popped into her head.

"Friend of Child."

"Friend of mother."

"Animate in time of woe."

"Protect the pair."

"From fiend or foe."

"Animans. Protego et servator."

As she finished the incantation, the bear glowed briefly and a light breeze whipped around the room, fluttering the curtains. Giles called out to her mentally to ask if she had completed, as Natalie was asking her whereabouts.

The visit culminated with the group taking a walk to the local park so that Natalie could show her newfound father all the things she liked to do there. Whilst Giles and Kennedy took turns occupying the four year old, Willow gave Olivia pointers and instruction as to the level of protection that she'd placed on the house, and how to activate the security.

"So I don't need to be a witch then to activate it all." She asked.

"No, generally the wards will stop anyone looking for you. Remember, don't invite anyone in that you don't know, better still don't invite anyone in period."

At Olivia's concerned look she continued.

"An open door and just an arm gesture will be ok, it's the verbal invite that allows vamps through." She paused. "Somehow, you'll have to teach Natalie to do the same."

"Well that shouldn't be too difficult, she's very perceptive as to who she likes and dislikes, and she knows not to talk to strangers." Said Olivia.

Willow reached into her bag and pulled out a cell phone. "Swap this phone for your usual one and add your personal numbers. It's a secure line and it has our numbers already input. If you need help, call." She said.

Olivia nodded. There was still the look of doubt on her face.

"You'll be ok." Said Willow, comfortingly. "I know it's a lot to take in, a-an' it's not a bad as I probably make it seem, but we have to make sure everyone's safe." She paused. "He missed you, when you left."

"You mean when I ran." Countered Olivia.

Willow furrowed her brow. "Don't say that. You did what you felt was right at the time; a-an it was probably the best course of action then, we had some pretty bad nasties to deal with after you left. I know, for a while I was one of them." She said, wincing at the thought.

Olivia gave her a sideways look. "Really?!"

Willow briefly told her of their escapades, her revenge fuelled assault on Warren Mears and how she very nearly destroyed the world. Olivia looked over at Kennedy pushing Natalie on a swing.

"You two seem happy together. Kennedy obviously likes children. Do either of you see yourselves as mothers one day."

"Unless we go down the route of adoption or a donor father, I'd say the prospect is bleak." She paused, tilted her head to one side as she looked at Kennedy. "But I'd never say never."

Kennedy left Natalie with her father and came over to the bench. She tapped her watch.

"Time to go. We gotta be in New York." She said.

Olivia's mouth dropped slightly. "Just how do you do it?" She asked.

"Don't ask." Said Kennedy, grinning. "You'll be here all night."

Giles came over with Natalie. Kennedy made their excuses and they said goodbyes. Giles occupied Natalie by pointing out the various trees in the park and naming them. When the girls had walked clear of the area they turned behind some bushes, and Olivia noted that they didn't reappear on the other side. She called over to Giles and they walked towards the parks exit.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Asked Giles, taking her hand.

"Nothing planned, why?" Said Olivia.

"Come and spend the day at Westbury. Stay over, if you wish. There are some people I'd like you to meet, and it would give me the opportunity to show you around the school."

"That would be nice. Yes we'd love to come, wouldn't we Natalie."

Her daughter beamed. "Will Kennedy an' Willow be there?" She asked.

"Yes, for a while, and lots of their students as well."

Olivia gave Giles a sideways look. "I suspect that we'd never be short of a sitter or three, should we decide on a more permanent arrangement."

"I daresay we wouldn't." Grinned Giles. However, before we go that far there are some other recent events that I need to discuss with you. In private." he said, nodding in Natalie's direction as the youngster skipped ahead.

----------------------------------------------------

**Westbury. Slayer School.**

Having returned to Westbury, and dismissed Alan for the evening, Giles' next priority was to discuss ideas for the Priory of Sion and their role as an annex of the WSC. The informal dinner in the refectory was yielding some unexpected results. Marie and Luc had already decided that they would return to Roslyn as soon as it was safe and convenient.

Robert and Sophie arrived a little late and somewhat out of breath. Their excuse was that the movie and meal trip they'd been on lasted longer than they'd anticipated.

Marie gave a knowing look towards the pair, and Giles started cleaning his glasses. The discussion soon got around to what might be expected of the couple.

"Our problem in America is that as watchers and slayers over there want or need further education, we don't have the academic contacts that we do here." Said Giles. "Access to government departments is easily obtained, but the old council never thought much of the American education system and therefore didn't bother accruing contacts. What we really need Robert, is a network of persons such as yourself who can be on hand to assist with access when required. We would pay a retainer for this service, and there may be occasion where you may be required to act as temporary watcher or researcher to any slayers in your area. How would you feel about that?"

"Would I have to cease my writing?" Asked Robert.

"Not necessarily. However, you've witnessed first hand where your research and conclusions for your manuscript have led, it may not be wise to publicise any documents until they've been properly assessed in future."

"Now I've got more insight into the reality of the situation, you can be assured that it won't happen again." He said. "What about Sophie?"

I think you've already answered that one Robert." Giles glanced at her. "I assume you're going with him. Returning to the DCJP probably isn't wise."

Sophie nodded. "I intend to resign and I would like to help too. There will be places that I can possibly access that Robert may not be able to, and I would like to see America. I've never been."

----------------------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station**

Ed replaced the phone from his contact in Switzerland. It was confirmed, and he trusted the information. The hit was cancelled. According to his informant, there would have been difficulty in getting another hitter to take the mark on anyway. Carter had proved to be just that bit too good at surviving, and taking down his assassins for everyone's liking.. Ed wasn't about to dispute the theory, and it might help if this situation arose again in the future. Don't mess with British Coppers.

Saturday evenings weren't his ideal time for working, but the situation was necessary at the moment and Alison had said that she understood. What that really meant was, she was going to be patient and wait for a lull in the proceedings before she expected a full and complete appraisal on what had really transpired. First, he needed to let Buffy and Daniel know that it was all clear and tell them of the accident.

The clock said six p.m. That meant it was seven in Paris. He picked up the phone and dialled Buffy's number.

"_Hi, this is Buffy. Not here right now. You know what to do……"_

There was a beep as the voicemail cut in. "Buffy. It's Edward. I have some good news; and some not so good news. When you get a chance could you or Daniel call me on my mobile, ….. I mean, cell phone. Bye."

"_Ah well, that's that."_ He thought. He collected his files and his briefcase and left for home.

------------------------------------------

**The Jugged Hare Public House. Pimlico. London.**

Three men sat huddled around the table in the bar of the Jugged Hare. In time honoured tradition Pete Edgerton, Tony Bailey and Steve Hughes were there to pay tribute to their deceased colleagues. The only other absent member of their team was Danny Carter.

Pete raised his glass. "Geoff and Andy. … Our team mates. …. To absent friends." He announced.

The other two intoned the same comment and all three downed the pints in their hands. Jack Tarrant, the landlord noticed their empty glasses and filled three more ready for the second round. He took them to the table and replaced their empties.

"Sorry to hear about Geoff and Andy. You lads gonna to be alright tonight? ... Where's Danny?" He asked.

"Yes Jack, thanks for asking." Said Tony. "We're not going to get wasted, we've got a few things to talk through, need to keep a clear head. Danny's away at the moment."

Jack nodded and left the three to their conversation. They began discussing what their respective enquiries had fruited.

Steve began. "I managed to catch Yvonne Dennis from CID, earlier. She says that Gorman got the info on the dead hit man just before he came down to see Clewley yesterday. Apparently he was an ex SAS officer named Mike Royce, and he'd been officially dead for nearly ten years. Maguire has holed himself up in Switzerland, and we can't touch him. His lawyers are already screaming set up and forgery regarding the papers that were obtained on Wednesday night. The triple A are conducting some tests on the athletes concerned, but it will be next week before they know what it was they were using. If it was a banned substance, it means that Maguire did have Mandy Manning killed, and Clewley and Danny will have a field day with it."

"I think Danny's in Paris. Said Tony.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Steve.

Tony counted off his fingers. "One. He'll keep away from his family. He won't put them at risk. So he won't be here or in Portugal. Two, he knows Paris almost as well as he knows London; and three, he's got a place he can stay there. There's a hotel that they use whenever any of the family are over there. The Lancaster."

"Ok. We'll start there, you got a number for this place?" Asked Steve.

Tony tapped his notebook. "Sorted." He said.

"Gorman's being promoted, to DI." Said Pete.

"There's a shocker." Said Steve, sarcastically. "He's been after that ever since Cunningham went sick. Let me guess, Clewley recommended him."

"Well yeah, but a little bird told me that Clewley needed consent from someone outside the force before he did. Word is that it was the same blonde that Danny's been seen with, and she was tagging along when Teabing's body got nicked, the same night that receptionist was murdered at Marble Arch. Quite a looker, from what Simon Gregson said. He also said that Danny was using Clewley's car to ferry her about." He added .

"So, who is she then?" Asked Steve.

Pete shrugged. "Don't know. Best guess. A lawyer. Gregson overheard something about her representing Teabing's family." Said Pete.

"I don't think so. I think she's something else." Said Steve. "I spoke to a mate of Geoff's over at Thames Valley. He says that the call they got on Wednesday night said that there were three people down. All male. Now if the hit man took out Smitts, then had a go at Danny……"

"That means that the hit man had to have been taken out by the only other person there. Enter our mystery blonde. Clewley was avoiding talking about her yesterday, wasn't he? If only we could get hold of that report." Finished Tony.

Steve took a sip of his beer. "If she was there at the scene of the body's disappearance, then at the restaurant when the hit was on, there's more to her than just a lawyer." He said. "Somebody had used a knife on the hit man, and that's not Danny's style." He sad, thoughtfully.

"Smitts used to run for Maguire. Could it have been him that had the knife?" Asked Tony.

"Don't know." Said Steve. " The hit man had a high powered rifle. Not something you use at close quarters; and Smitts was killed instantly. But, the hit man definitely had a knife wound in his upper right arm, paramedics treated him for it. The knife's disappeared though, along with Danny and the blonde. Coincidence. I think not. Now, here's the weirdest thing. This chap at Thames Valley. says that he definitely saw Danny and the blonde go into the restaurant with Clewley and another bloke who came with him. Later on, Clewley's car just vanished. No-one remembers seeing it, or Danny and the woman leave, and Clewley and this other chap left in Danny's car, which is now in the car park at the station. So is Clewley's."

Pete spoke up. "You know, I can't help but think that we've met this bird of Danny's. But for the life of me, I can't think where. It's like I've got a memory blockage or something."

The other two agreed.

"So, what do we do now?" Said Steve. "Do either of you think that Clewley's withholding information?"

"I say we take that compassionate leave we were offered. Do some more digging on our own." Said Tony. "We need to find Danny. I'll bet that Clewley hasn't told him about Geoff and Andy yet."

"That means calling Paris, or even going there." Said Steve.

"I've promised Hillary Burroughs that I'd take her and the boys up to Geoff's parents in York tomorrow. They're elderly and can't travel." Said Pete.

"Ok, you do that, then stay in touch and be our eyes and ears here." Said Steve. Tony and I will go to Paris and find Danny. Lets try that number Tony, see if he's where we think he is…………….."

-----------------------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

The Morgan's V8 engine rumbled and growled as Josh blipped the accelerator. It silenced as he turned it off and alighted from the car into the chilly April evening.

The door to the Victorian styled double fronted house opened and Dawn appeared wearing black, knee length, high heeled boots, culottes style jeans and a fitted red bodice top. Seeing Josh she waved, reached back inside and pulled out her coat and bag.

"Cute car. What is it? Is it safe?"" She asked as she walked over.

"Thanks a lot." Said Josh. "It's a 1974 Morgan Plus Two. With a tuned Rover 3.5 litre V8, modified discs on the front end and a Janspeed exhaust."

"Uh, huh if you say so." She said. "God. It's thirty one years old! No wonder it looks ancient." She replied.

"An oldie, but goodie." Said Josh, looking a little hurt. "These are a classic, and besides if you wanted a new one today you'd have to join a seven year waiting list, and second hand ones are nigh on impossible to obtain."

"How did you get it then?" She asked. "Did you order it before you were born!"

"No, it was my Grandfather's. He left it to me in his will. I just did the modifications."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't……." She trailed off.

"No, don't be sad." He said. "I didn't see that much of my grandfather. He died when I was twelve. From what I've been told he was a bit of an eccentric. He was always away on some research quest for the museum. Although I do have him to thank for paying my way through Uni, and if I hadn't come to Oxford, I might not have met you. So, happy thoughts please." He added, grinning.

Dawn smiled. "Ok, so we good to go?"

Josh looked at the house. "Yeah, but only if you're going to close the front door. There's a pretty high crime rate in Oxford. Anything that isn't nailed down goes walkies fairly quickly."

"Riiight." Said Dawn. Though it wasn't theft of her possessions she was thinking about. There were three slayers in there who would quickly take care of any type of threat, be it human or demonic.

She pulled the door shut and Josh held the car door open for her as she climbed in the passenger side. The engine roared into life and they set off for the town centre.

As he drove they chatted about what they would do that evening. After their meal Josh had promised her dancing so the Atlantic Club was a must. They arrived at the bistro just as it was getting dark.

Over dinner they questioned each other about family, friends etcetera. Dawn really wanted to know more about his grandfather and which museum he had worked for. Josh's questions were mainly directed towards her life in Sunnydale.

"Sunnydale was a boring little town that apparently had an ancient network of caverns beneath it that no-one knew about. Water from the ocean got into them and they collapsed taking the town with it." Said Dawn, quoting from the official blurb put out by the US Governments Geological Offices. At least, that's what Giles had told the President to tell them to say.

"You were all very bloody lucky if you ask me." Said Josh "From what I found out from the internet most of the population had gotten out a few days before. How come you stayed until one of the last?"

"There were still some exchange students at my school who couldn't leave just like that; and as my sister was the councillor there and her boss was still there, we had to take care of them. There wasn't any indication that there was going to be such a major quake. We were always getting minor shocks. You get used to it in Southern California." She said as nonchalantly as possible. "So, what museum did your grandfather work for then." She asked, changing the subject.

"The British Museum." He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Geneva. Switzerland.**

The casual dinner party was in full swing. Or at least what passed for full swing in Switzerland. Maguire couldn't see how these people had any fun. Most of them were so boring he felt like snapping a few necks to see if it would liven up the proceedings.

No such luck. Klaus spotted his client's darkening mood and guided him safely away from a local Burgermeister who was spouting about life in the area in the post war years. They stood in a corner and Klaus hissed at him in a low voice.

"I thought you'd appreciate this." He said.

"Klaus, they're nothing but a boring bunch of old farts!" Said Maguire. "I thought you said it'd be interesting."

"Oh, I did. Play the game Arthur. It gets better when you realise that what most of them hide behind their facades, are their inhibitions, secrets and dirty dealings that the world doesn't know about." Klaus paused for dramatic effect.

"Go on." Said Maguire, intrigued.

"Well, for example. The Burgermeister you were just talking to has a little secret hideaway under his house. He's actually a bit older than he pretends to be. About ten years, I think. He was a young Nazi officer who escaped the Nuremberg Trials. He made his identical twin brother the scapegoat and came here to retire with his art collection. Most of the value of what he has hidden under his house would keep the British NHS running for about twenty years."

"Maguire's interest was suddenly piqued. "Are they all human?" He asked.

"Yes all human, possibly, but you'd know how to spot one better than I." He surreptitiously pointed to a pretty, young blonde woman seated by the window looking as bored with it all as he had been. "See her." He said.

"Who is she?" Asked Maguire.

"Her name's Jo Portman, an old school friend of my wife's from London. They bumped into each other again about a week ago. She's an international corporate venues organiser. She's here to make some contacts for an exhibition. What I want to know is if that's all she's here for, if you get my meaning."

"Do you think she might not be who she says she is?" Asked Maguire. "I don't feel anything demonic…..And she's not a Slayer either, in case you were wondering."

"Professionally speaking, she checks out. Want to try and find out?" Asked Hecht. His plan to give his client a challenging distraction was taking shape. "I don't like not knowing, and as the situation is, I can't exactly ask her without giving the game away, can I."

"What if she twigs I'm not exactly what I appear to be?" Asked Maguire.

Then I'm sure you'll have fun disposing of her somewhere in the mountains. Could be years before her body's found. Come on. I'll introduce you." Said Hecht with a grin.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Paris.**

Dan stepped onto the ice with intrepidity, a look of determination on his face. After Buffy joined him and she'd helped him up off the ice a couple of times he took more stock of his technique rather than the speed.

"Now you're getting it." She said as she skated backwards in front of him, her hands barely touching his, allowing him to find his own balance.

"You'd think I'd be able to do this. I mean, I can ski, and snowboard." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on. You can't be good at everything." She said, laughing "Xander can skateboard and drive, but as for fighting; He has to practise hard, otherwise Dawn could take him. She said.

She pulled away from him a little more and slewed around to come along side, they crossed hands and skated around the ice as a couple. After about an hour more people in skating regalia began to fill up the rink.

They decided to take a break and be spectators for a while. Dan bought steaming mugs of chocolate for them both and they sat watching two of the French Olympic team practise their routine.

Dan watched her wistfully assessing the technique of the other skaters.

"Wishing you were someone else?" He asked.

"Nah. I'm good." She said. "I do sometimes think what might have been, had my life been different, but then I wouldn't be here, now. Would I?"

"I'm glad about that." He said with a smile. "Because I wouldn't be able to do this if you were someone, or somewhere else."

With that he stood up, knelt on one knee next to her and pulled out the small box from his pocket. Opening it he offered her the ring she'd chosen at the jewellers the previous day.

"Miss Summers." He said. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife."

**End of Chapter Twelve.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer. **As before, if you recognize it, someone else owns it. If not it's mine…All mine!.

**Chapter Thirteen.**

**Paris.**

Buffy beamed at him. "You already know the answer, but I'll be repeat-o girl if you want. …. Yes,…. I will."

He placed the 18 carat white gold diamond solitaire ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly.

Buffy looked at Dan, puzzled. "I thought this wasn't going to be ready until Monday?"

"It's amazing the people that Emile knows, and the influence he has." Said Dan.

"Was this your plan all along?" She asked.

Dan grimaced. "Originally, yes; but when I saw you looking in the window yesterday, I decided to roll with the punches, as it were."

Her brow wrinkled. "I did spoil your plan then. Sorry." She paused. "You know the answer would still have been the same. Don't you?"

"I know." He said.

--------------------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

"Why all the interest in the British Museum, all of a sudden?" Asked Josh. "I've only been there once on a school trip, and I have to say it was particularly boring. The Science Museum was more to my taste."

"I just. … I sorta know someone who used to work there." Said Dawn, guardedly. I was wondering if they might have known each other."

There was a short pause as Josh waited for her to fill him in. When she didn't, he asked. "A name would be good."

"Oh, right, sorry. Rupert Giles." She said.

"Not a name I know." He said. "I could ask my dad, he might know. How do you know this Rupert Giles, anyway?"

"Friend of the family. …. Actually, more like a mentor,. … Well. … Sorta, father figure, really. …..Not in any weird kinda way though." She said, babbling slightly.

"Hey, I'm not judging." He said. "Come on let's finish here and get to the club before it gets too crowded."

He called the waitress over and the bill was paid. Stepping out into the dark side street Dawn pulled her coat around her shoulders.

Hey hadn't walked more than a few hundred yards when two people in hooded sweat tops stepped out of the shadows and confronted them.

"Crap." Said Dawn. Quickly glancing behind her, she saw two more cross from an alley behind them.

"Oh, shit." Said Josh, scanning the gang of four. "Muggers."

"I hope that's all they are." Said Dawn, a worried look forming on her face.

Josh shot her a puzzled look, then turned his attention back to the gang. "What do you want?" He asked, calmly.

The nearest one spoke, to Dawn's relief, at least they seemed human.

"Phones. Money, cards, bag. Now!" He said, holding out a gloved hand. There was menace in the voice, though they still couldn't see his face.

Dawn moved slightly ahead of Josh as the two who had come from behind came around to form a semi circle, trapping them against the wall of a garage.

"And if we say no, or we haven't got any." Said Josh, his voice still calm and even.

A knife appeared in the other hand of the spokesman. Its blade glinted in the streetlight.

"Then I take a fuckin' piece of you, instead. Now, hand 'em over." There was tension growing from the man. The others took a step closer.

"Let the nice determined people have what they want Josh." Dawn deadpanned.

"Oh sweet; a fuckin' Yank. I bet you're well bling 'aint ya. You lot always are." Said the knife wielder.

"Not really, I left the family jewels at home tonight." Said Dawn, sarcastically.

"Smart arse! Give me the bag." Demanded the knife wielder.

Dawn slipped her bag off her shoulder and slowly held it out towards the knife man. As he reached out to take it she let go and his automatic reaction to grab for it came into play. As he followed the bag down, his eyes were briefly taken off her.

She struck quickly, grabbing the top of the wrist holding the knife with her left hand, she twisted outwards, the kote gaeshi causing him pain and pulling him off balance. Her right foot lashed out at the same time catching him in the groin area. He grunted in pain as he let go of the knife and curled up on the floor. His crew weren't ready for this reaction, if any threat had come, they had expected a move from Josh.

Josh hadn't expected this either. He recovered from his surprise quicker than the attackers though, and mounted his own assault upon the two nearest him. He landed a good punch to the jaw of the first one and the mans head snapped to one side as he reeled off, falling over. The second pushed forward roughly and got in a punch of his own before Josh could recover. Josh took the punch to the ribs and grunted as it hit. He pushed back and the two of them fell to the ground and began rolling around, each trying to gain the upper hand.

Dawn kicked the knife away under a car as the fourth member discovered he had legs and ran, his hood falling back as he took off. Josh's first strike was getting up and about to retaliate when Dawn stepped between him and the struggling pair on the floor.

"Y'know. Two against one isn't very fair." She said.

That got his attention. He charged at her. She stood her ground until the last moment and sidestepped slightly, bringing her straightened forearm up under his chin. She flipped him off his feet using his own momentum. Landing heavily on his back he gasped as the air escaped from his lungs. The stiletto heel of her boot pressed hard against the side of his neck as he tried to get up.

"Friendly advice. Stay down." She said, menacingly.

Josh had gained the upper hand and had rolled his opponent into an arm lock and pinned him down.

"You Ok Dawn." He called out over his shoulder. Then he noticed her foot on the mans neck and the knife wielder crawling around clutching his privates. "Where's the other one?" He asked.

"He didn't wanna mess with a Summers." She said, candidly. "He ran."

"Oh." Was all Josh said.

Knife wielder struggled awkwardly to his feet. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't cut you up." He growled. Staggering slightly he pulled a flick knife from his back pocket and it clicked open.

"Coz it's wrong?" Asked Dawn, casually, her heel still hard against the other gang members neck.

"He gave a startled gasp of annoyance. "I got a knife. I'm gonna fuckin' gut yer, an' all yer do is make smart arse comments?" He said.

"You call that a knife." Said an Australian accent from the shadows. Hayley and Michelle stepped out into the light.

Flick knife turned to face the newcomers. "I'll fuckin' 'ave you an' all."

Hayley glanced at Michelle. "He doesn't play the game well, does he?"

Dawn snorted. Michelle grinned and shook her head. Josh looked on in surprise.

"Okay, I'll try again." She said. "You call that a knife." She repeated. Josh snorted a laugh as he caught on.

"Yeah, it's a knife. What you gonna fuckin' do about it?" Said the man, brandishing the knife.

Hayley beamed. "That's better!. Now we can play." She paused. "Nah! That's not a knife. …… This is a knife." She added, pulling out a large Bowie knife from its sheath under her jacket.

Hayley advanced predatorily towards him twirling the blade. Flick knife blanched and fell back to his knees in shock, dropping the weapon in the process.

"I always wanted to do that." She grinned. "See, told you 'Chelle. Size matters!" .

Josh pulled his captor up roughly, still keeping the arm lock in place. He gave Hayley a questioning look. "Are you sure your name's Macdonald, and not Dundee?" He asked.

Michelle giggled, Hayley smiled, pulled out her phone and called the police.

------------------------------------------------

**Berlin.**

Mike Royce checked his disguise in the mirrored walls of the hotel lift. "Okay, all set. Lets go Opera!" He told himself.

----------------------------------------

Felicja pulled the shawl around her shoulders and clutched her evening bag as the taxi pulled up. She opened the door to see Ron's face smiling at her from within.

"Good evening, Felicja." He said. "You look lovely." There was still a general hoarseness to his voice, though not as much as he had been putting on previously.

"Thank you." She said. "You look quite dashing yourself."

They spent the journey discussing the opera they were about to see. Royce was getting the impression that she would want to take their supposed relationship further this evening. Care had to be taken. He needed to be at a public telephone by eleven a.m tomorrow.

The dark coloured Skoda that followed them at a distance contained two occupants. One was Brozny, the cleaner from the airport. The other was thick set man with beady eyes and an ugly scar running down the left side of his face. He was muscle, there to keep the situation from getting out of hand and not let on what he knew. That was made easier by the fact that he was also mute.

Their instructions were clear. Watch the woman. Make sure she was Dedika Kostava, and wait until Utcha arrived on Sunday.

--------------------------------------------

The couple left the opera at ten and headed for the theatre bar for a drink. Royce scanned the room for a suitable seat as they entered. He found the perfect spot. He could watch the accesses and see all of the room. He wasn't expecting trouble, it was just habit.

After the first drink there was a lull in the conversation. Felicja asked the first leading question.

"Where do we go from here?"

"How do you mean?" Asked Royce.

"Please, do not be coy with me Ronald. We both know where this is leading." She said.

Royce decided to take the opportunity to bring some home truths to the situation. This was the point he'd been waiting for. Now to make the break.

"Ah. Yes; the agency. Us." He said. "Tell me; just how did you convince them that you were Polish? Your accent's all over the place, and you cook ethnic food from Georgia. I don't think you're who you say you are. What are you running from? Who's after you? Is Felicja Zabrzeski even your real name?"

Her eyes dropped to stare at the table. She'd been caught out. Her mind raced. Wait, how had he known? Could he be a spy, working for Utcha? No, too English, even Utcha's long arms couldn't reach there. She raised her eyes to meet his.

"How did you guess? You're a salesman from England." She said, slightly suspicious.

Royce's training kicked in. Lying was second nature to him. He looked her straight in the eye.

"One of my clients in London is from that region. I've had several meetings with him, and his wife has cooked the occasional meal." He said.

"Oh. I see. Does it matter to you?" She asked.

"Yes it does. Whatever it is you're running from, I don't need that kind of hassle. Sooner or later it will catch up with you."

"Would it help if you knew how unhappy I've been, the danger. I really do need to get away from them." She said, pleading her case.

"If it's that bad I don't think I want to." He said. He wasn't getting involved in her problems; he had enough of his own to deal with.

At that moment a man walked into the bar. It was the thick set muscle with the scar that had been with Brozny earlier. He'd been sent in to check if the pair were still in there. He pulled a stool to the bar and silently ordered a drink. Royce caught him in his peripheral vision. Focusing on the man briefly, he assessed the possible threat.

Felicja noticed his glance and looked in the same direction. Spotting the man she visibly blanched.

Royce caught it and asked. "You know him?"

She nodded and gave him a sheepish look. "He works for Utcha Kostava, my, ….er….. Husband."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

The three muggers sat cuffed in the back of the police car. The two officers were getting the information from the witnesses. They were trying to persuade the group to come to the station now so that their statements could be made.

"We were on a date. We are supposed to be going clubbing." Said Dawn. "I'm not spending the rest of my Saturday evening writing a report. I'll send one in or come tomorrow. Your choice." She said firmly to the officer. The policewoman was taken aback slightly, she wasn't used to the public giving her instructions.

"I'm sorry, you don't have a choice Miss Summers. You are a witness and we have to….."

The WPC's demands faltered as Dawn pulled her phone out of her bag and dialled a number. As it answered she turned away from the officer and spoke quietly to the person on the other end. When she turned back, there was a crackle from the officers two way radio. The WPC answered it, and reddened at the instruction that was given to her.

"Er. Apparently the statements from your group will be accepted as soon as you can send them in Miss Summers." Said the puzzled officer. "Mr Hartnell's too." She added.

"Thank you, officer. Now, can we go?" Asked Dawn.

The WPC nodded and stood to one side as the four slipped away from the lights of the police cars and made their way to where Josh's car was parked.

------------------------------------------------------

**Berlin.**

Felicja's face was furrowed with worry and fear. She wrung her hands as her mind searched for a way out.

Royce's brain raced too; though his face didn't show it. He didn't need a confrontation in such a public place. They needed to get away somewhere quieter. Right now if she was focussing on the threat to herself, he'd get away with almost anything and she might not be suspicious.

"Ok." He said quietly. "Get up and go to the loo. If he follows you, I'll follow him. Don't run. Don't panic. Can you do that?"

She nodded. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Depends on what he does. Now, go. You'll be alright." He said.

She got up and walked casually toward the rear of the bar where the restrooms were. Once she'd disappeared through the connecting door the muscle made a move to follow her. He didn't even check behind him as he made his way into the corridor, so intent was his purpose of not losing sight of his quarry.

Royce collected a steak knife and a napkin from the cutlery table as he passed and slipped through the door behind scar face, following quietly. There was an exit to the rear alley from this corridor and his first reaction was to lumber toward the door to check if the woman had gone through it. As he opened the door Royce caught up quickly, silently, and plunged the wrapped knife into the man's kidneys, twisted and pulled it out. There was no scream from the man, just a gasp as the pain registered within his brain. A hand went to the site of the attack and he turned to face his attacker, stumbling backwards into the alley in shock. Just what Royce wanted. A slash with the knife caught the man across the throat and the other hand went automatically to that. Finally the knife was pushed between the ribs into his heart and the man fell to the floor, dead.

Royce stepped outside, reached inside the mans jacket and removed his wallet. Then he returned inside, calmly closed the door and checked for signs of blood on himself and the corridor. There was none. Good, not bad for making it look like an amateur attempt. The police would probably think it was a mugging gone wrong.

He went to the ladies restroom and tapped on the door.

"Felicja. Are you alright?" He asked.

The door opened and a worried Felicja peered around it.

"Well, did he follow?" She asked.

"No, just after you left a rather large lady came in and they left together. I don't think he could have been who you said he was, my dear." He said.

A puzzled look came over her face. "I was so sure." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it." He said, gently. "Come on let's get you home. We can discuss it all there."

She nodded and they left in silence. Outside he hailed a taxi, noting the dark coloured Skoda with a single occupant parked across the road, it's diesel engine ticking over. If that was scar face's accomplice it would be several minutes before he realised that he wasn't coming out and go to look for him. It might give them a ten minute lead.

Inside the taxi Royce gave her address as the destination. Chances were that the accomplice knew where Felicja lived and would go there first. He doubted that the police would be called until a member of the public notified them about the body. As Felicja was running a false identity, the others probably were too. As the car turned at roundabouts he cautiously checked for the other car following. Nothing. Good, now to get information out of Felicja.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Paris.**

It was getting late. The skating session had been followed by a meal and a walk along the Seine to the Eiffel Tower. It was floodlit and the area was busy with souvenir vendors and burger bars plying their trade to the tourists. Buffy held her left hand up to the lights and watched the sparkles from her solitaire dance on the pavement. Some people gave them a puzzled look as they passed the couple with ice skates slung over their shoulders.

"You know we're getting weird looks, don't you." Said Buffy; still examining her personal glitter ball light show.

"Yes, but I don't care." Said Dan "It's probably because of these." He added, tapping the boots. He pointed to the tower. "Up there on the first platform, they have an open air ice rink in the winter. They probably think we're a little late. We could come again when it's open if you want."

"You know my history with towers." She said.

"Good point." He said. "But I promise I won't allow you to jump off. How's that?" He asked.

"I'll consider it." She said.

"How about some more pictures for your office wall." Said Dan drawing her thoughts away from bad memories.

Dan got her to pose in front of the tower and used the camera on his phone to take a couple of snaps, the ring on prominent display. A passing Jewish couple saw them and offered to take one of them both with the phone. Dan immediately responding in Hebrew, using his new gift to add yet another language to his memory.

Buffy realised that she'd turned off her phone before they went out and turned it on. Several messages were indicated on the display so they sat on a bench under the tower whilst she collected her voicemail.

There was one from Giles saying his day with his daughter had gone well. One from David Peterson informing her of the location spell Andrea had placed upon one Henri Lefevre, and the fact that they were tracking his movements. Several from other watchers who said they would email her, not to be concerned there was nothing important, and one from Ed Clewley. Call him. So she did.

"I can't believe it." Said Dan, after the death of his colleagues was revealed. "Why didn't the Guv'nor tell us yesterday." He added.

Buffy didn't know what to say to placate him.

"Sometimes…….Sometimes not telling someone something is better than being all blunt about it." She said. "If he'd told us yesterday what would you have wanted to do?"

"Get home. See if there was anything I could do to help." He said.

"Exactly." She said. "And just what could you have done."

"Not much." He admitted. He thought for a moment. "There's something we do in a situation like this. A sort of tradition. You want to help me." He asked

"Yeah, sure. What is it."

"We toast our fallen comrades. With a beer." He said. "Usually a fair quantity of beer."

"Ok. But after last night, not too much." She said. "Unless you're up for a little hangover healing again in the morning. Beer and Buffy equals badness."

"No. I promise we'll keep it simple. I just need to… you know …. pay my respects. Anyway, we could go home tomorrow now the guv'nor says it's all clear." He said.

They hailed a taxi and headed for the George IV on the Champs Elysees, not far from the hotel.

"Why here?" Asked Buffy, stepping inside the bar.

"Because they have British beer." Dan replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

After they left Michelle and Hayley, Dawn and Josh cruised through the streets of Oxford in his car. Josh was deep in thought at the possibility that there was more, much more to Dawn than had first been apparent.

"No, I'm sorry I can't not ask questions." He said, suddenly. "I think I've got too many now, and even my capacious brain is getting full. Would you mind if we skipped the club and went somewhere we can talk, get coffee or something."

"Are you freaking out?" Asked Dawn, a little worried.

"No. Call me nosey, but unless you're all MI5 or something, I can't work it out. You're American. Hayley's an Aussie, Diane's Welsh, and Michelle's English." He said.

"Ok, take me home, we'll have coffee there. Maybe I can throw some light on it all. She said.

He took a left turn and accelerated away in the direction of her house.

--------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later they were seated in the large kitchen of the Victorian house the four girls shared. Dawn stared down at her coffee and spoke first. "What do you remember about your grandfather?"

"Not too much, really. Why, what does this have to do with him?" Said Josh.

"Rupert Giles. He was the curator of the British Museum, before he came to Sunnydale ten years ago. They had something in common, other than the museum. Have you ever heard of an organisation called 'The Watchers Council'….."

--------------------------------------------

**Berlin.**

Their journey was spent in silence. On arriving at her apartment Royce quickly paid for the cab and got them both inside, surreptitiously checking as he went for any signs of being followed. Seeing none, he relaxed a little, his determination to find out the truth about the woman at the forefront of his thoughts. As she closed the door, he began the questioning.

"Alright, tell me what's going on please." He said, calmly. "Who are you exactly?"

Crossing to the cabinet, she pulled out the two shot glasses and bottle from the previous night.

"It really isn't important. Nothing at all. Really." She said, a sad look on her face.

"You said that you thought that man worked for your husband. That makes you married in my book, and I'm not into bigamy." He said, bluntly.

She had poured the two glasses by this time and she came over to him and offered one to him. He took it and sat on the sofa, but didn't drink. She paced and took a sip of her drink.

"Yes. I am married. My real name is Dedika Kostava, but I have separated from my husband because of his lifestyle. He is not a nice man. He is the head of a Mafiya group in Georgia. Originally they were partisans against our Russian oppressors. He has done many things in recent years to consolidate his power, and he frightens me. I cannot go back to him; I need to leave here; to go to England where I can be safe. ….. Please take me Ronald." She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"I take it your husband didn't agree to this separation." Said Royce, not letting her watery eyes get to him.

"No, he is very…… forceful….I think is the word. He would never let me go willingly. I had to run away and change my name to hide from his wrath." She said.

Royce stood and shook his head. Placing his glass on the table he made to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked, slight fear in her voice.

"This isn't something that I need." Said Royce. "I came looking for companionship and comfort, not a mess like this, I don't have the stomach for all this cloak and dagger stuff. I sell stationery." Part of what he said was true, just the salesman pitch was not.

But, I …." Said Dedika. Trying to placate him. She moved towards him, her arms open, but he pushed them aside.

"I need to leave, now." He said.

He crossed to the door and opened it to leave. As he did, the door forced inwards suddenly catching him off guard and he fell backwards in a heap. As he tried to get up he heard the sound of a trigger being cocked and the cold point of a pistol against the side of his head. He swallowed hard. Dedika let out a stifled scream……

------------------------------------------

**Paris.**

Dan sat nursing the freshly poured pint of beer in his hands. He raised the glass and looked at Buffy.

"To absent friends. Geoff and Andy."

"To Geoff and Andy." She said, raising her own.

They took a long drink from their glasses. Buffy grimaced slightly at the taste of the beer.

"Don't like it?" Asked Dan. "It's something of an acquired taste." He added.

"No, just remembering the last time I had beer in college, although this does taste different." Said Buffy. She paused, thinking; then raised her own glass again. "To Kirsty, Shona and Susie. May you be at peace."

Dan nodded his approval and intoned the same comment. They drank.

"Tell me about them; Geoff and Andy, I know they were your friends, and I only met them briefly. What were they like?" She asked.

""Andy was, well Andy. Always had a joke ready to lighten the situation, some of them not too clean though, wouldn't let you down though. Geoff was Mr Practical, .. family….. Oh, shit, poor Hillary and the kids." His glass bumped down on the bar and he ran the fingers of one hand through his hair.

Buffy gave him a worried look. "You ok?"

His eyes met hers. "It's bloody ironic isn't it." He said. "I was only thinking this morning, who I would ask to be best man, and I came down on the side of Geoff, because Andy might make too many jokes, and piss someone off."

Buffy smiled weakly at him, acknowledging his anguish. They sat silently for a few moments with their thoughts. Dan suddenly picked up his glass, downed the contents and stood up.

"Come on. Drink up. We're going home." He said.

--------------------------------------------------

**Berlin**

Brozny held the gun shakily against Royce's head. "You ..kill .. Dürst." He said, angrily, in heavily accented English.

Royce went into an act that he'd used before when faced with a situation like this. The man was nervous of the gun in his hand and probably wouldn't shoot, but he was nervous, so all bets were off. Being cool, calm and collected wasn't the best option. He had to take him down, quickly before there was bloodshed. His face screwed up and a look of fear passed over his features.

"No, no, no. I-I-I don't know what you mean, Wh-who are you? My name is Ronald J-James. I'm from England. I'm on holiday a-and I only went to the opera with this l-lady tonight. Why are you doing this?" He whimpered, babbling his speech and cowering down.

He needed to throw the man off, make him uncertain that he had the right man, so that he'd make a mistake, leave an opening. It worked. Brozny faltered as Dedika's crying became more manic. His eyes left Royce to look in her direction for a moment. He shouted in Russian at her. "Shut the fuck up, woman!"

Royce didn't need another opportunity. His left hand lashed out and knocked the wrist of the hand that held the gun, pushing it away from his head. His other fist shot upwards catching Brozny in the throat. His windpipe cracked, Brozny choked and collapsed, the gun clattered to the floor as Royce jumped up and followed through with a kick to the ribs. Brozny rolled with the kick and tried to get to his feet, gasping for air and grasping for the gun at the same time. Royce dived on him and the pair hit the hallway door slamming it shut again, as they came up Royce managed to get his hands around Brozny's head. When the man tried to struggle free there was a 'snick' as the mans neck snapped and Brozny crumpled to the floor.

Royce blew out a breath of relief and saw Dedika collapse to her knees as she realised what had happened.

"What did you do?! What did you do?!" Her face was a mixture of astonishment, fear and shock.

"Oh, so you'd have preferred it if he'd shot me then?" Quipped Royce, forgetting to speak with the slight hoarseness in his voice for a moment.

Dedika looked at him puzzled. "You killed him? How?…. What has happened to your voice. …. Who are you?….. That's not the voice I remember from our…….." The questions flooded out.

Her hands flew to he mouth to stem her panicked babble. Royce moved towards her. She backed away bumping into the drinks cabinet.

"It's alright Dedika, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, gently. The plan formed in his head and the lie came out fluently. "I work for Interpol. They asked me to get to know you so that we could stop your husband's activities spreading into Germany. It looks a though things have gone a bit pear shaped though now. The element of surprise has gone."

She relaxed slightly at his explanation and he closed the distance between them. She curled into his arms and sobbed. "Protect me. Please." She whispered.

He held her close, cuddling her. "I will. I'll make it all better. No more hurt." He said. His hands rubbed her back gently comforting her. Slowly they travelled upwards and around her neck massaging as they went. They reached a point where Dedika suddenly realised what was happening. Shock spread over her features as she tried to pull away. Too late. There was another short 'snick' as his strong grip snapped her neck. "Sorry luv. No witnesses." He murmured, as he let her limp body slip from his grasp.

---------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

Dawn was giving Josh careful answers to his questions. She didn't want to scare him away by blurting out about demons and vamps. Ok, he'd proved he could react to a situation and wouldn't leave someone in the lurch, but demons were a different thing than a gang of muggers.

"So, you're suggesting that my grandpa was a member of this Watchers Council and you reckon I was supposed to be the next member of my family to be trained in their ways. How come I've never heard of them then?" Asked Josh.

"Probably because your grandfather died when you were still young, and coz their headquarters in London got blown up a couple of years ago by some bad guys." Said Dawn.

"You're a member of this organisation then, I take it." He asked.

"God, no." She paused. Trying to tell him without going too far. "We're the same; but different. We stop the bad guys, but we try to do it better. The way Travers treated my sister, the Cruciamentum, and Faith by trying to kill her, which was really Buffy anyway, coz of the body swap spell." She was beginning to babble.

"Stop." He said. "The Crucia-what? Killing! Spell!" He chuckled. "Pull the other one Dawn. I doubt my grandfather was mixed up in anything like that. He wasn't the sort of person that'd want to kill anyone from what I remember. This is a joke, isn't it. To throw me off the scent."

"Ok. Let's try another way." Said Dawn. "Have you ever heard the phrases 'Chosen One', or 'Potential', or 'The Slayer'?"

Josh's look changed. "Oh, shit. Yes, I've read about those before." He said.

------------------------------------------------------

**Paris.**

Jean Paul attracted the attention of the couple as they entered the reception. "M'sieur Carter, Mam'selle Summers, a moment please, I have a message for you."

They made their way to the concierge and he lowered his voice as he told them of the call he had received from Steve Hughes enquiring of Dan's whereabouts.

"Of course we denied having knowledge of your visit, but Monsieur Bertrand has the thoughts that he did not believe us. He said he was a colleague, I hope we made the correct decision."

"You did well Jean Paul. Thanks. We'll deal with it from here." Said Dan.

They left the reception and headed for their suite. When they were alone Dan made the call.

"Steve. It's Danny. How are you mate?"

"_Danny, about bloody time. We're on our way to Ashford. Tony and me are coming to look for you. Where are you?"_

"Turn around. Go back home. I'll be back tomorrow. I heard about Andy and Geoff."

"_So Clewley did tell you then. You in Paris? You're going to have to find a better place to hide you know." _

Dan laughed. "Ok, look just go home, I'll see you soon. I've got some news of my own to tell you all as soon as we've dealt with this lot.

"_What's her name? Is it that blonde everyone says they've seen you with? Come on, spill."_

"Not now Steve. See you soon. Bye." Said Dan, hanging up. He grinned at Buffy.

"My mates were only on their way over here to rescue me. God knows what they think I need rescuing from." He said.

Buffy matched his grin. "Nah, me neither."

He pulled her close and they kissed, which became a groping session. Soon after that, there was a trail of divested clothing leading to the bedroom.

--------------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

Josh told Dawn what he remembered of his grandfather's charge.

"When I was eleven a girl came to stay with my grandparents. I only met her the once. Her name was Louise and they told me that she was an orphan and that they were looking after her for a while for the Fostering Association. I think she was about thirteen, I know she was older than me. She must have been there about nine months before my grandfather died, and I didn't see her again after that. I remember a couple of people coming to see my grandma after he died and they took a lot of his books away with them. They missed one, and I found it. I didn't tell anyone at the time because I thought I'd get into trouble for it. It was in his handwriting and it was about Louise and the fact that she was a Potential Slayer. I was only eleven, I didn't have a clue what it meant, but I kept it. I've still got it; if you want to take a look."

"Definitely. Where is it?" Asked Dawn.

"In my rooms at the college. I'll bring it over in the morning."

"Great, it's a date. Come for breakfast." Said Dawn.

"See, second date." He said, grinning. "Which brings me to another set of questions…….What's a Slayer? What's a Potential? And are you one?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "It's late. Bring the book in the morning and we'll talk about it then."

**End of Chapter Thirteen.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer. **As before, if you recognize it, someone else owns it. If not it's mine…All mine!.

**Chapter Fourteen.**

**Taking Back Sunday**

**Oxford. England.**

Josh sculled upstream back to the boathouse. He liked getting out on the river early when it was calm. It was peaceful, still, just him and mother nature. He was supposed to be in training for the regatta, but this morning his thoughts were elsewhere. When he'd left Dawn last night, he'd dug out his grandfathers book and re-read some of the entries.

After putting away his sculls and shell in the racks, he headed back to his room, showered, and picked up the phone. He stared at it for a few seconds, contemplating what he should say. Then he dialled…

"_Hello." _Came a female voice at the other end.

"Hi, mum. It's me. Is dad there?"

There was a murmured groan from the other end. It sounded like. _"What's he done?" _

"Before you ask. Nothing. Can't I call you without you thinking I'm in some sort of trouble." He said, defensively.

"_Sorry son." _Said his fathers voice, as he took the phone from his wife. _"You've got to admit though, for you to call this early on a Sunday morning is a bit out of the ordinary. What's up anyway?" _

"Remember Grandpa William. Your dad."

"_Yes."_

"What did he do, for a living. What was his job?"

"_Senior Researcher, for the British Museum. But you know this already. Why do you need to ask?"_

"Do you remember a chap called Rupert Giles."

"_Vaguely. I think he was the curator there, around the time dad died. Why?"_ There was caution in his fathers voice. Josh picked up on it. His father did know more.

"Are you sure about grandpa?"

"_Positive."_

"Are you sure he wasn't a …… Watcher?"

There was a long pause at the other end.

"_Josh. Who've you been talking to son?" _

Let's jut say I had an interesting Saturday evening out with a young lady, culminating in a bout of fisticuffs with a hoody gang. Three of whom are in the cells this morning nursing their battered ego's, two of them downed by her."

There was another pause.

"_Son, be very careful. If she's what I think she is, you're lucky it was only an attempted mugging. If they'd been anything else……"_

Josh interrupted before his father's dissuasion speech could gather momentum.

"That's more or less what she said. So you do know more. Come on dad tell me. She seems to know an awful lot about grandpa, and she also says the reason I'd probably had my way paved for me at Oxford was because of his connections, and she mentioned me possibly being meant for training in this Watchers Council's methods."

"_Look, son, that's all dead and buried. It died with your grandfather. We've left it behind. We thought that after that gas explosion in '03, we'd heard the last of it. Who is this young lady, and more importantly, how old is she, anyway?"_

Josh thought for a moment, he didn't want to give too much information away in case it put Dawn in danger. She hadn't said he couldn't talk about it, but his fathers reaction was giving him doubts. He'd talk it through with Dawn first.

"She's nineteen. But I don't want to say anymore. Sorry dad. Not yet. If she says it's Okay then I will."

His father laughed. _"Just like your grandfather. There's a lot of him in you." _He said. _"Ok. Be careful. If she's what I think she is, then life around her is dangerous... Emphasis on the dangerous!"_

Josh smirked. "They say that anything beautiful has a downside. By the way, whilst we're on the subject. I remember a girl who stayed with grandpa and grandma years ago. Louise. There's this book I found, and it mentions something about a Potential, and the fact that she was one. What happened to her?"

There was a sad tone in his fathers voice. _"I'm sorry son. I don't know what happened to her. It's possible she was killed in that blast in London."_

"Oh, I see." Said Josh, slightly downheartedly. "Look, dad, thanks. If she says I can tell you more, I will. Okay."

"_Don't worry son, we know how this thing works; just, …… Just be careful son."_

"I will dad. Love you both. Bye." He hung up.

"Right, now for breakfast." He said, voicing his thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Paris.**

Two suitcases were delivered to the suite and packed by the couple occupying it. After saying their goodbyes to Emile and him congratulating them on their engagement, they left, and by eleven a.m. they were at Charles de Gaulle airport , waiting for their flight to Heathrow.

Buffy snuggled into Dan's arms as they watched planes taxiing along the runways and taking off.

"Did I mention, I had a really great time……..Apart from the fighting…..and the losing of friends parts. …….. It was nice. Really nice."

"And of course there was the getting engaged bit,……. but that was a minor part, wasn't it." Said Dan, wryly.

"Goes without saying." Replied Buffy, sagely.

They sat for a few moments, their attention back on the plane movements. Suddenly they both burst into fits of giggles.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Said Dan.

"They're gonna kill us." Said Buffy.

"And then Willow will bring us back, so they can do it all over again?" Said Dan with a grin.

"Definitely." Finished Buffy.

They both sat silently for a while, contemplating the scenario's that might unfold when they met up with the others.

Their ponderings were interrupted by the tannoy announcing the boarding of their flight. Grabbing their carry on bags they made their way to the gate.

--------------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

Josh rang the doorbell. No answer. Puzzled he tried again. Still no answer. He peered through a window. Nothing to be seen apart from a table with books and a laptop on it. Okay, what next.

Moving around the side of the house he tried the side gate. It opened with a creak and he made his way down the path. As he made his way towards the rear of the house he could hear the clanging of metal against metal. Turning the corner into the garden he saw the four girls, dressed in tracksuits apparently trying to kill each other with very sharp looking swords.

Dawn was being trounced by Michelle, a mere sixteen year old, he noticed. It was all she could do to deflect the younger girls blows, let alone mount an attack. Then it happened. Dawn backed up too far and fell into the flower bed. Pushing forward suddenly, Michelle overbalanced and her arms went wide to save herself. Dawns foot appeared from the undergrowth and the sole hit Michelle square in the chest, pushing her backwards, the sword went spinning away across the lawn. Before Michelle could recover, Dawn had flipped herself up onto her feet and pressed the flat side of her weapon to Michelle's throat.

"Michelle let out a 'shit' and looked annoyed with herself. Dawn let out a 'Yay' and danced a little victory jig, her sword waving in the air…… Mid jig she spotted Josh leaning on the corner of the wall and stopped, breaking out into a huge blush.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, wrinkling her forehead.

"Long enough to realise never to get into a fight with you." He said, grinning. "Like the victory moves though." He emulated the jig with the waving and she blushed even more.

Hayley and Diane stopped their sparring and walked towards the house. There was a casual "Hey, Josh." as they passed him.

"Summers women.. They're so, …..violent." Said Diane, loudly. There was a look between the two.

"Yeah, I know. I want to be there when he meets Buffy; and she threatens him.." Said Hayley, with a grin and a nod in Josh's direction as they entered through the kitchen door.

Josh gave them a puzzled look at the comment, but didn't rise to the bait, and the two could be heard laughing as they moved through the house.

Dawn came over, Michelle trailed slightly behind, looking thoughtful. Dawn gave her a worried look as she stopped by Josh and Michelle carried on. Motioning to Josh to stay where he was, she followed Michelle into the house.

"Chelle." She said, catching the younger slayer up.

"I know, I moved too soon." She said sharply.

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't bad. Anyone could've made the same mistake. You were totally kicking my butt up until that point. It's not often I get one over on any of you." Said Dawn. "Even Buffy's lost the odd sparring match, coz she's thought she's had me beaten. Not recently though. I might add. She learns quick."

Michelle gave a slight smile. "Then I suppose I'll have to do the same then, won't I. Good job we were only sparring. …… By the way, you do know you have a thistle in your hair."

Dawn smiled at the younger slayer. "That's what training's about." She felt in her hair for the thistle. "Go, shower, and hurry up. We gotta sit down with Josh, lots to explain." She said, pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

Michelle left and Dawn turned her attention back to Josh in the garden. He'd sat himself down on the bench in the sunshine and was stretched out, enjoying its warmth. She sat beside him.

"Nice place you've got here. What's the rent like?" He asked.

"Dunno. We own it. Giles bought it last year, for any of us who were in Oxford to use as a base. Michael, Katrina, Stefan and Danielle are on campus until we can find another suitable place or something bigger." Said Dawn.

"Not short of money then?" Said Josh.

"Let's just say, Bill Gates would be jealous." She said. Josh gave a low whistle. "But we're not here to talk about money, we're here to talk about last night. Breakfast first. Then talk. Ok." She instructed.

"Ok." He said.

"Oh, and I sent in an email to the police about last night, so you don't have to bother with it……." She added.

"Cool! " He said. "You any good at making speeding tickets disappear?"

Dawn rolled her eyes at him, realised that he was joking and they both laughed.

They got up and moved towards the house. The smell of bacon cooking wafted down the path. Diane and Hayley were already showered and dressed, and in the kitchen preparing a cooked breakfast.

"You like everything Josh?" Asked Hayley, appearing in the doorway

"Yeah, great." He said.

She bellowed to Diane inside. "Another full house Di!"

"She was working in a truck stop Near Canberra when we found her." Said Dawn.

"I thought Richard said that she was some sort of heiress. Not that I believed that story about 'Uncle Ron's'…….."

"Hayley likes the 'giggle'; as she calls it. It's her way of dealing with the knocks." Said Dawn.

Josh was puzzled. "Knocks?"

"It's a long story. When we get time you'll know all about it, but for now let's get the basics down." She said, as they moved into the room that he'd looked through the window into when he'd arrived. "You take a look at this while I shower. Then we'll talk."

She placed an ancient looking tome in front of him. There was a single word embossed in the leather bound cover…… _Vampyr_!

----------------------------------

**Berlin**

Mike Royce checked out of his hotel at ten. Getting into the taxi he went through the motions as normal as the next man. No-one would have suspected that the balding Englishman was capable of the cold blooded, multiple murders he'd committed the previous evening. After snapping Felicja's, or should that be Dedika's, neck he'd cleaned the room of any information that might lead the police to him, or to the late Ron James. The longer it took them to work it out the better in his opinion.

The taxi dropped him at the station where he'd left the camping equipment. He checked his watch. Ten thirty. Half an hour before he had to call. Entering the washrooms he changed into the outdoor leisure gear he'd purchased the previous day and shaved the rest of the hair from his head. It changed his look, but in a few days he'd be closer to getting his normal thatch of dark hair back. Once he was in Switzerland at the lodge he could relax and plan the next move.

Eleven a.m. came. He dialled. It rang twice, then answered.

"Porthos. It's d' Artagnan."

There was a slight pause at the other end.

"_Bloody hell Mike! The news reports said you were killed in a car wreck. How did you manage to get out of that?"_

"Long story. Tell you tomorrow afternoon. We need a meet at the lodge. All of us."

"_Ok. I'll tell the others when they call. Did you know that Athos had trouble after you? He got pulled by the Old Bill in London. Same contractor as you were working for."_

"Is he compromised?"

"_Don't know yet. We'll talk tomorrow. All for one.…."_

"And one for all." Finished Royce.

There was a click as the line went dead. Royce collected his gear and bought a ticket for Bonn. Using a nearby ATM he withdrew the remainder of the available cash. He then dumped Ron James's belongings in a nearby dumpster, along with the cards. All he needed to do now was to get to his drop box and a new identity could be acquired. Then Switzerland.

----------------------------------------------------

**Imperial College Hospital London**

Police and Forensics teams were busy keeping back the media and onlookers as the private ambulance reversed into the mortuary entrance. Chief Superintendent Clewley and Detective Sergeant Dave Gorman stood to one side trying not to look too unconcerned at the re-appearance of the body of Sir Leigh Teabing.

"Are you any wiser as to the reason that the body was snatched in the first place?" Asked one reporter from behind the police barrier.

"Have you worked out how they got in yet?" Asked another.

"No comment at this time." Said Clewley. "We're waiting for Forensics to finish."

"Chief Superintendent." Came a call. Clewley looked at the reporter. "Sonia Belstrom. BBC News. Can you confirm that the body was dressed in clergy attire?"

"No comment." Said Clewley. "When we know more, we'll let you all know. Thank you." He added.

Their questions were obviously being fuelled by the usual rumour mill sources. To stay any further questions they both moved inside the building out of sight and earshot.

"Do we actually know how they put him back David?" Asked Clewley.

"Sorry sir, all I know is that there was a note on my desk this morning that said to come here. When I got here, this lot were already camped outside, so I'm assuming that a porter or someone tipped them off. I'll lay odds that it was those two German girls. Ms. Summers needs to reign them in bit, in my opinion, before they get out of hand." Said Gorman.

"Actually, I think Heidi's Austrian, but I'll mention it when I see her." Said Clewley. "I have a feeling that it won't be that long before she and Carter are back now that they know it's all clear."

--------------------------------------------------

**Westbury. Slayer School.**

Willow yawned as she made her way down the dormitory corridor, reading the file in her hand. They'd returned later than anticipated and consequently slept later. Even though they'd had the use of a full size bed, the slayer had made good her threat to disrupt her girlfriends sleep pattern and put a smile on her face. Both were apparent. Kennedy was already out and had taken the girls for a run around the perimeter of the grounds, not only for the exercise, but also for getting the lay of the land.

The corridor seemingly ended abruptly in a blank wall. Willow continued to walk steadily towards it, and passed right through into a fully operational office with computer screens and an observation window overlooking a training area. Several staff were there and bade her good morning as she entered. Acknowledging them, she sat at an empty terminal and logged on to check her emails and reports.

One of the first was the scanned copies of the papers that had been recovered from the incident at the Stag. An accompanying email from Andrew in Rome confirmed that the language was indeed N'Gatan. Unpronounceable by humans, the glyphs on the page formed only part of a sentence. Translated, they meant something about 'The Joining of Two', but two what, there was no indication.

She turned her attention to the formula on the following page. Giles had perceived correctly when he thought it might have something to do with PCP but there was a differential in the chemistry that would have negated the usual invincible feeling, and possibly the associated side effects.

After reading the rest of the papers she tapped out an email to Ed Clewley, suggesting that the police start looking for a laboratory. Apart from smoking spliffs soaked in it, there were only two ways to deliver this compound into the system, one, drunk after addition to a liquid, and two, by injection; although the former and latter methods probably weren't viable with athletes as they would be noticeable.

"Unless they're inhaling it in a steam room like the swim team did in high school." She muttered to herself.

She answered some of the other mail and sent a quick note to Angus McKenzie in Rio, informing him that they would be returning by plane, hopefully on Monday evening. Then she headed for the chemistry lab, taking a print of the formula with her. If she could reproduce the compound for testing she might have a better idea of its purpose.

--------------------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

Josh read the preface again just as the two on cooking duty came in with the food. Dawn and Michelle appeared and the book was forgotten temporarily as the five tucked into their breakfasts. Josh noted that the other three seemed to have much more on their plates than Dawn or he, yet they were all slim, so where did they put it all.

It was soon forgotten though as Dawn reached into a cupboard, produced bottles of chocolate sauce and mayonnaise, and proceeded to pour some of the contents over her bacon and eggs.

There was a snigger from the other three as they watched the look of surprise appear on his face. Dawn looked up and gave them a "What!" sort of look and then caught Josh's face, and blushed.

"Indulging my inner childhood." She said. At his raised eyebrows, she added. "I like the taste!"

"Yeah, right. Has anyone ever told you you're a little weird…..In a nice way though." He said, grinning.

They settled down and finished the meal. Then came the questions……And answers. Josh produced his grandfathers book from his jacket pocket and placed it on the table by the _Vampyr _book

"Ok." He said. "Questions. Why did you ask me to read this book, and what's it got to do with my grandfather."

"According to Giles. If he hadn't died, your grandfather would probably have been the next head of the Watchers Council, not Quentin Travers. As for the book what did you get from it?"

"Vampires are real? Not just something in the films and books." He said.

"Ok, what else?"

"The Slayer kills the Vampires and protects the human race."

Dawn nodded. "Pretty much, except that demons are also real, so is magic. In fact anything you would put under the heading of myths, fairy tales and the supernatural is."

"Riiight. Okaay." He said, slowly. "So where does a Watcher come in?"

"Watchers train the slayers and research the threats to the world."

"So that girl, Louise, was a Potential Slayer. What's the difference?"

"Potentials, are Slayers prior to them becoming Chosen."

"Right. So you four are Potentials then, or are you Watchers, because I read the preface at the front of the book and it said that the Slayer is 'One' girl, in all the world .. Etcetera."

"Oooooh. We got a lively one here!" Quipped Hayley.

Dawn grinned. "The books a little out of date. That used to be the case, up until we sent Sunnydale to Hell…………."

Dawn went into the details of Willow's spell, the activation of all the potentials and the closing of the Hellmouth. Josh listened intently and asked pertinent questions as and when necessary.

By the time she'd finished, it was lunch time and Josh had almost all the story. She and Michelle got up to prepare lunch. Hayley and Diane stayed to answer any more questions.

"So, that's why I could never get her alone. You're Slayers, and Dawn's your Watcher." He blurted out.

"Technically yes. But there's another reason. Because Dawn is Buffy's sister, we're also her minders. The things that she'd do to us if we let anything happen to Dawn don't bear thinking about." Said Diane.

"So, be warned. You hurt Dawn, or cause her to be hurt, they'll have to dig you up to bury you." Said Hayley. "And if Willow gets there first……I hope you like pain…."

--------------------------------------------------

**Heathrow.**

A whole hour after boarding, they alighted from the plane and made their way along the corridor to the arrivals desks. Not having an EU passport Buffy had to enter a separate area for check-in. Once through the passport control she collected her bags and rejoined Dan in the concourse outside.

"Remind me to get a private jet." She said, rolling her eyes. "Talk about the Spanish inquisition!"

"Ah-ha!….No-one expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Said Dan, grinning manically .

He held up a copy of 'Heat' Magazine, and a slightly worried look came over his face.

"I found this on the bookstall whilst I was waiting." He said. Then he added. "Houston……I think we may have a problem……."

At first her eyes fixed onto the main picture of Peter Andre and Jordan's new baby and the associated comment. Then Buffy dropped her bags on seeing the caption in the lower corner of the magazine. Dan opened it at the page he'd marked, she saw the grainy photographs and read the report.

'_Eligible bachelor Daniel Carter was spotted outside Cartier's swish Champs Elysees store on Friday with a mystery blonde. As readers will recall, Daniel (26), the son of Carter International Logistics founders Derek and Kate Carter, was engaged to Commonwealth Hurdles Gold Medallist and Olympic hopeful Amanda Manning who was tragically killed last year in a hit and run. No comments have been made to our attempts to get the story from the family, and close friends say that she's unknown to them. Mrs. June Manning, Amanda's mother, was also unavailable for comment.'_

"Oh, Crap."

"You don't say." Said Dan. "What are we going to do? I'm sorry Buffy, I really didn't think anyone knew we were there; and I certainly didn't think that these people would even care about what I did. Mandy was the one they were always chasing. She was the celebrity, not me."

Buffy's mind was racing. She came to the conclusion that he was right, and she told him so, but there had always been this possibility of course. At some point someone was going to recognise her, and ask questions. There it was again, the whole secret identity thing getting in the way of her shot at normalcy, happiness, and the fact that it put everyone she cared about in danger.

"Let's get to somewhere quiet." She said. "Then we'll deal with it."

**End of Chapter Fourteen.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**. As before, Anything you recognize, etc, etc.

**A/N.** This chapter contains elements of Mission Impossible III. I don't own that either...

**Chapter Fifteen**

Arthur Maguire sat in his Porsche 959 contemplating his move. Klaus had introduced him to Jo Portman, and although they'd chatted briefly during the previous evening, no firm commitment to meet again had been made. His demonic nature had been more inquisitive about the other guests secrets. Therefore he needed an excuse to see her again. Alighting from his parked car he entered the hotel foyer. He spotted her conversing with the receptionist and he wandered over to the desk, looking around at the furnishings and décor as though he was inspecting the place. He needed to be subtle about this. As he neared she turned from the desk and bumped into him.

"Sorry!" She said. "Oh, Mr. Maguire, it's you. So sorry about that, I've got a meeting in fifteen minutes and I need ……."

He held up his hands and gave her a broad smile. "No need to apologise Ms. Portman. I was in a daze myself. Too busy looking around to notice where I was going." He said.

She nodded and started to move around him.

"I must go……meeting." She reiterated, smiling back at him.

"Of course. ….. Can I ask, are you free later. For lunch; perhaps? There's something I'd like to discuss, if we might." He asked.

"I have a three o'clock, but, yes, I'm free. About twelve thirty. Is that alright?" She said.

"I'll collect you here, shall I?" He asked. "We'll eat at Le Vallon. Okay?"

"Twelve thirty then." She said. She smiled at him and then made her way out to the waiting taxi on the forecourt. He watched her leave.

As they pulled away she spoke to the driver in the front.

"We're in Zaf. He wants to take me to lunch. Get a message to Ros and Malcolm. They will have from about twelve till three this afternoon to get in and plant the bugs."

Zafar Younis nodded. "There's good intel from the ones you managed to plant at Hecht's place." He said.

Jo sat in the rear of the cab and thought of the briefing she'd received from Harry some four weeks ago………..

-------------------------------------------------

**The Home Office. London. Four weeks earlier. (A flashback)**

Called in on a Sunday. This had to be important. The head of the MI-5 Counter Terrorism department, Harry Pearce entered the office of Juliet Shaw. Glancing across the room he saw the figure of his MI-6 counterpart, Jools Siviter seated in one of the armchairs.

"Morning Juliet. Jools." Harry said calmly, nodding in Siviter's direction. "This must really be important if both of us are here at the same time. ….. Or are you both planning to try and stitch us up again over at Five." He sat in the armchair next to Jools.

"Harry. Play nicely. I have information that both of you need to know, and it's time effective for me." Juliet warned, a hint of causticity in her voice.

"Oh, come on Harry. You missing church parade or something. Needs must when the devil drives. What." Jools said, giving a playful punch to Harry's arm.

"Now now boys. Be good or I won't let you play together." Juliet said. She turned away from them both to cover the smirk that had appeared on her face and busied herself with the workings of the display screen on the wall. "Watch this closely." She added.

A video started to play on the screen. It showed a night time scene in a large city. There were high tower blocks all around. It was raining, pouring in fact, and as the camera panned around there was a rumble and the ground shook slightly, as denoted by the quivering movement of the operator.

The image was focussed on one particular building. Wolfram and Hart, Attorneys at Law. Los Angeles Offices; the sign said. The rumbling grew in intensity and the building began to shake apart debris and glass falling down in the forecourt. The camera panned back to the wider angle as the building collapsed in on itself, with no damage to the surrounding buildings.

"What the bloody hell happened there? Earthquake?" Asked Harry.

"Surely an earthquake wouldn't be that localised. Would it?" Said Jools.

Juliet paused the screen. "Truth is, we don't know. I got this from a contact in the CIA a few days ago. At the time there were some strange goings on in LA and they'd kept a team in the area doing some covert intelligence gathering." She reached into her open briefcase, pulled out two files and pushed them across the desk towards the two men..

"When did this happen? There's been nothing on the news about it. Has there?" Asked Harry. He looked at Jools, looking for confirmation.

Jools shrugged. Juliet continued her story.

"Open the files and read them. This happened almost twelve months ago, and a similar incident a year prior to that, with the same branch of the firm. A lot of people disappeared, never found. This time though, only the CEO and the four heads of departments were missing. At the same time that this happened, there was allegedly a pitched gang battle going on a few blocks away; though there was never any physical evidence after the event. Read the files to get the full story. CIA think there was a connection, but can't be sure, and no evidence has come to light to confirm, or refute. The site has never been redeveloped."

The two men opened their files and read the contents. There were distant photographs of Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne, although the one of Lorne only showed him with a trench coat collar pulled up, hiding his face. There was silence whilst the two men visually digested the contents.

"So what's our interest. This Wolfram and Hart firm have offices in several countries. Don't they?" Asked Siviter.

"CIA are convinced that it was some sort of attack. Terrorism. Though no-one ever claimed responsibility. And they think it will happen again. As I said there's an anniversary coming up………."

"So we need to keep an eye on the other branches." Said Harry. "Fine, but it will stretch us at the moment. Any chance of involving Special Branch?" Asked Harry.

"They've been alerted, so have the MOD. There's another reason that we have for being interested in this particular operation." She pulled out another file and passed it to Harry.

He opened it to reveal a photograph and printed details on the activities of Arthur Maguire.

"Ahh. Now I'm beginning to see. …. Amanda Manning." Said Harry. "What do you need us for? Surely that's a police matter."

"Police and Special Branch can't seem to get close to him. He's spotted both the covert ops people they've sent in so far. Last one was pretty badly beaten up"

Harry gave her a look. "So why hasn't he been arrested?" He said impatiently.

Juliet held up a hand and stalled him. "Insufficient evidence. The operatives can't remember a thing about their mission. And before you ask, they've undergone treatment and testing for drugs. No results. It needs to come from an angle that he's not expecting, and plausible." She pushed a button on the remote again and the paused screen continued. "This was taken at a recent presentation ceremony." She commented.

The scene showed Maguire chatting and laughing with an auburn haired woman of about twenty five, and a slightly older looking man, all dressed in evening attire. At a point, Juliet froze the picture.

The man on Maguire's left is Klaus Hecht. German born lawyer. Started his career in Düsseldorf, ………. at Wolfram and Hart. Spent time at the LA, New York and Rome offices before supposedly quitting and setting up a new company in Switzerland."

"Supposedly quitting?" Asked Jools. "You don't think he did."

"CIA traced the funds, by accident actually. They were looking into something else at the time. That, and the fact that Hecht suddenly became Maguire's lawyer just twelve months before the first incident at the LA office, lead them to believe that Hecht and Maguire may have engineered the collapse of the LA offices somehow. After it happened, Hecht's funds and client list were mysteriously boosted." Explained Juliet.

"A hostile takeover. Only a lawyer would know how." Said Harry, smiling wryly.

"Who's the woman?" Asked Jools. "And if you need us for the surveillance, fine. But the Swiss aren't going to be too happy about Six's boots tramping all over their nice green countryside. They didn't like it the last time."

"Actually, Six aren't needed over there. As I said when you came, I'm not treading on your toes Jools, Five are better equipped for this one. Harry's got a new junior field operative. She's ideal for this operation. The woman is Hecht's new wife, Emily;…… and Jo Portman went to school with her………………."

-------------------------------

The following day an ops meeting provided more information. Zaf, Malcolm and Ros would be Jo's field support. Adam Carter was still on compassionate leave due to his wife's death, and Harry wasn't about to recall him yet. The fact that there was a connection to the Manning case would only fuel his grief.

Harry had requested a meeting with Chief Superintendent Clewley after that. He'd been only too willing to assist with information. Amanda Manning had been a popular figurehead for her profession. All Clewley had asked for in return was that he be given progress reports as, and when, they could.

The escalation in the operation in the last week with the collapsing of the Wolfram and Hart offices in New York, Smitt's death by a hit man and the attempt on Daniel Carters' life worried Jo, she was fresh out of training. If it was needed, could she take out the contractor? He'd obviously run to Switzerland to get away from being arrested. Proving it was the difficult part. Now it was up to them. Her advantage was that she'd arrived on the scene first. Maybe he wouldn't suspect.

**End flashback.**

----------------------------------------------

**Heathrow Airport.**

Dan and Buffy exited the concourse and headed for the taxi rank. There was the loud blaring of a horn as they approached the queue and a Vectra estate swept up to the front of the rank. A couple of the taxi drivers started to get out of their cabs to deal with what they deemed to be a fare stealer but Dan noticed the familiar face of Steve Hughes behind the wheel. He grinned and shook his head slightly. The cabbies who had got out looked at Steve and started voicing their complaints. Steve just flashed his warrant card at them through the windscreen and their comments abated.

Dan nudged Buffy, who'd also spotted his colleague and she groaned slightly.

"I was hoping not to get into this yet. Keep the ring out of sight for now Buffy." He murmured. "There'll be too many questions as it is."

She nodded and slid her left hand from view. Dan took the bags and placed them in the boot and they both sat in the rear of the car. Her hands out of sight, she twisted the ring around until the sparkly diamond was on the inside.

"Hiya Dan. Hello luv. I'm Steve, Steve Hughes." He said, turning in his seat and offering his hand. Buffy took it and they shook briefly.

"Buffy Summers. Nice to meet you." She said. "I was sorry to hear about your colleagues." She added.

"Thanks." He said. "They were good mates. We'll miss 'em……..You're American?"

"That obvious, huh." She said, rolling her eyes.

He grinned. "We're trained to be observant in the 'force." He said, with a wink. He looked at Dan. "So Danny boy. Where to? What's new? And how did you two meet?"

Dan laughed. "It's started. Back in the country less than five minutes and there's a pile of questions to be answered." He looked at his fiancé. "You know Buffy, I'm damned sure that this bloke's got more questions than there are answers."

Dan told his colleague to take them to his flat, and that he'd met Buffy in London a week ago. Not knowing quite what everyone's reactions would be was why he'd not said anything. Not the whole truth but Dan wasn't going to go into too much detail. As for disappearing over to Paris, he stayed with the line that it was a suggestion from Clewley to keep out of the way after the attempt on his life. Buffy chipped in with her own comments when she felt Dan might be uncomfortable telling outright lies to his friend. She was used to doing it with the general public, and after the lecture she'd given the team last week, she didn't really want to have to give him another amnesia cookie.

As Steve drove away from the airport, Dan asked Steve about the arrangements for Geoff and Andy.

"They're over at University Morgue. Professor Dalton's team are going to do the autopsies tomorrow, from what I'm told. Funerals should be at the end of the week." He said solemnly.

"Why? Wasn't it cut and dried?" Asked Dan.

Steve sighed. "Allegedly, they're looking into the cause of the accident. I'll bet they're investigating if there was any foul play on Geoff or Andy's part. The other scenario is that the bloke tried to make a getaway and it went wrong."

"Did Interpol find out who he was?" Asked Dan.

Steve told them what he'd found out and what had happened in Clewley's office.

"Thing is, they reckon this Royce chap was ex SAS, but my understanding is, that the file said he'd been dead for about ten years." Said Steve. "Which puts him in the pro league straight away, if he can hide out for that long." Said Steve.

Did he talk?" Asked Dan.

"No, never said a word. Not even a name." Replied Steve.

"He was pretty vocal at the restaurant." Said Buffy, quietly. She saw Steve's eyes glance at her in the rear view mirror.

"Actually, you might shed some light on a theory of ours. We couldn't work out how he came by a knife wound. Wasn't you, was it Danny?"

Again, his eyes flicked to regard Buffy in the mirror. Dan was struggling to know what to say, but Buffy said it for him.

"Don't say anything, will you,…. It was me. …. I really don't wanna get in any trouble." She said with a slight cringe.

---------------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

Lunch over, Josh helped clear away and went into the garden for some fresh air. His mind was still processing all of the information he'd been given and he was putting it all into perspective. He sat on the bench and stretched out. Dawn came and sat beside him, a book in her hand.

"You know they threatened me, don't you?" He said.

"S.O.P." Replied Dawn.

"Pardon?"

S.O.P. Standard Operational Procedure." She explained.

"So they do it to everyone then. Or am I special?"

"Not many people get this close to me. There was this guy in my class in Rome, Guido. I sorta liked him, and he asked me out. Once. Buffy had Andrew run a check on him and he found out that he had Mafia links. After Buffy gave him the 'talk' he was a nervous wreck, couldn't put two words together without stammering, so I didn't actually get to the date stage."

"So I gather I checked out Ok then."

"Uh-huh." She said nodding.

"I'm relieved about that. Look, you've been honest with me, so I'll be honest with you. I telephoned my parents this morning."

Dawn's eyes widened slightly in fear. Josh noticed.

"Oh, I didn't tell them too much, no names, no pack drill; well, hardly anything they didn't know already, really. I asked them about my grandfathers legacy. They knew of your Mr Giles, and they knew about the place in London blowing up, except, they said it was a gas explosion?"

"That's one version." She said, wryly.

"Demons?" Asked Josh.

"One particular minion of a really nasty demon, actually…….."

Dawn went into the tale of Caleb and how Buffy's act of bifurcation had put him out of commission, permanently. Then she told him edited details of the prevented apocalypse in Paris.

"These apocalypses. Are they a regular occurrence?" He asked.

"Annually, when we lived in Sunnydale. But since then, only this one actually counts as an attempt. We don't think that the Cleveland Hellmouth has woken up properly yet. Which isn't a bad thing really, coz it gives us time to find and train everyone." She said.

"Well that's good to know." He paused. "So where does this leave us?"

She sat up and looked at him. "Is that your way of saying that you want to be considered for the position of a Trainee Watcher?"

"Well yes, but I meant us, as in you and me?"

Dawn leaned over and their lips met. After a deeply passionate kiss she pulled back slightly, collected herself and cleared her throat.

"I like you, Josh. A lot. I'd like to get to know you better. That is if you want to. But I have to say this. It can be dangerous being around us. People get hurt, killed. Could you deal with that.

"Dad said something to that effect this morning. I've never been in that mortal peril type of situation, so I can't honestly answer it, but I'd like to believe that I could. From what you've told me, and judging by what he said, I think he still believes that there can only be one Slayer and you're her. Maybe if we could tell them a bit more it might alleviate some of their fears." He paused. "You know, I wanted to go into teaching maths after I graduated, but if I became a Watcher like grandpa intended and helped you, that would be the same thing, except on a larger scale. Wouldn't it?"

She smiled at him, and handed him the book. "Time to move to the next level then." She said.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Perivale, London**

"Why d'you think you'd be in trouble?" Asked Steve.

"Oh, I dunno, using a knife on someone, maybe." Said Buffy, innocently.

"After what he did to Smitts and tried to do to Dan. Self defence! Not a court in the land would convict you. Even if it got that far." Said Steve. He caught the glance that she gave Dan.

"Oh, come on you two. Stop playing games. What's going on? You've been seen together by too many different people in too many different places, namely when that body disappeared from the mortuary. Someone overheard something about you being the representative of the family?"

"No comment." Said Buffy. Steve pulled to a halt outside Dan's apartment block, and gave a sigh.

"Look I'll be straight. We, and when I say 'we' I mean Tony, Pete and myself all think you're not just a lawyer or whatever you say you are. Clewley can't, or won't give us any answers…...We're not the baddies here. If we can help, we want to. Tony reckons it's odds on that you're CIA." When there was no response from either of them, he continued. "Well. How are our deductions so far?" Still no reply.

"_Try again Steve."_ He thought.. He took a breath.

"Steve." Said Dan, warningly.

"Look, Dan, mate. Buffy. Don't think I'm being rude, but we all get the impression we've met you before somewhere, but we're damned if we can remember where…….It's driving us nuts!" He gave her an exasperated look and glanced at Dan.

"You got coffee?" Asked Buffy, also looking at Dan.

"Yeah, but no milk." He replied.

Steve reached down into the passenger footwell and pulled up a shopping bag. "I knew you wouldn't have anything in, so here's something I bought earlier." He said, grinning and jumping out of the car.

Dan and Buffy pulled their bags from the boot and the three headed for the flat. Bags were dropped in the bedroom and coffee made. They sat in the lounge. Buffy took a deep breath.

"There's really not much to tell. Firstly, I'm not any kind of secret agent-y type. No way. I do know martial arts and kickboxing because I teach self defence. I'm not a lawyer, I'm a High School Guidance Councillor and I work for a charitable foundation. The reason I was at the morgue when Sir Leigh Teabing's body went missing was because his only living relative happens to be a friend of mine and a director of the charity. He was out of the country and he asked me to see what I could do. So there's only coincidence, not a conspiracy."

"Is that all!" Steve sounded incredulously disbelieving.

Dan shook his head, collected the cups, got up and disappeared into the kitchen, muttering. "I knew it."

"That's all." Said Buffy. She held her arms open, palms outwards, her body language saying 'please believe me'. There was a sparkle as the sunlight from the window caught the diamond in her ring.

Steve let out a low whistle. "Woah, who had Gibraltar mounted and polished then? That's one helluva diamond!"

Then he noticed which finger it was on……As an exasperated groan came from the kitchen….

-------------------------------------

**Geneva. Switzerland.**

Maguire tasted the wine offered to him by the waiter and gave it the ok. Then after pouring the two a glass each, he left.

"So tell me Miss International Conventions organiser, why do you work on a Sunday?" He asked.

"Because I usually get to see the places when they aren't being used. When they're not full of people you get a better idea of how well the place is looked after, catering facilities, how the acoustics sound and how big it actually is. You'd be surprised how many places say they cater for a particular amount of people and when you get the clients in there, they're like sardines. People need space to breathe."

Her legend was working well. Jo got the feeling that if she ever needed to get out of the secret service she could do almost anything she wanted. It gave her confidence.

They spent their starter talking about her job, likes, etcetera. Then the main course arrived.

"So what do you want to know about me?" He asked.

She went through the motions of collecting his life story, she knew the background anyway. She did gain some insight to the man behind the betting magnate mask, and was wondering how to broach the subject of his self imposed exile when he gave it without question.

"Did you do it?" She asked.

"No, of course not. Yes, Smitts did work for me at one time, but he left and went his own way. There's nothing to these accusations in the press and the police have fabricated evidence that has nothing to do with me."

"Would the police do that?" She asked.

"No, possibly not. But someone did it to frame me. Might have been Smitts, might be someone else, a rival firm maybe. If I was put out of business, think of the hole it would leave in the betting world. It's worth a lot of money."

"Why didn't you stay and fight the accusations." She asked.

"First of all, I didn't know all this had happened until I arrived here. My plane had been arranged a week before. That's a fact. Secondly, I've had run ins with the triple A and the police before about various things and they're not the innocent until proven guilty image they project when it comes to me. They still think I had something to do with Amanda Manning's death. I was in Italy at the time, and it's been proven since that it was an accident, nothing more."

She took a sip of her wine and glance at her watch. "Good grief, time flies. I've got that three o'clock I need to get to."

"Give them a call. Cancel." He said. It sounded more like an instruction to Jo.

She shook her head. "Sorry. I can't. They've got a seminar starting tomorrow and I won't be able to see the place again until the end of the week."

"Tell them you're having lunch with another very important client. ….. Me….. They'll understand." He said.

"Possibly, but will my boss? I don't want to be looking for another job tomorrow morning." Answered Jo.

Maguire gave her a cheesy grin. "You could always come and work for me………….."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Perivale. **

"Anything else you engaged people need before I leave?" Asked Steve, heading for the door

"No. I think we're Ok, thanks for the lift." Said Dan.

Steve turned to Buffy. "It's nice to meet you. Look after this so and so. We'll have to have a get together so you can meet the rest of his degenerate mates and their Wags. From the rumours that have been flying around the past few days everyone's dying to meet you." He paused, and his face scrunched up "Arghhh! Poor choice of words there Steve." He said, admonishing himself.

"I know what you meant." Said Buffy "Thanks, I'd like that. Remember, just keep it quiet until we've had time to tell our families." A frown creased her forehead.…"What's a Wag?"

"Wives and Girlfriends." Chirped Dan.

Steve let out a snort of laughter as he disappeared down the stair well.

Dan closed the front door and leaned against the rear of it. He let out a deep sigh.

"God, I thought he'd never go."

Do you think he bought it?" Called Buffy heading for the kitchen.

"Not for one minute. It's Steve Hughes we're talking about here. He doesn't let up. He's like a Jack Russell after a rat." Replied Dan.

"Well at least we got him to keep it quiet until we'd announced it to your family. That's good of him, at least."

"What are we going to do about that magazine article?"

Buffy thought for a moment.

"Make a call. Or two." She pulled out her cell phone and dialled. When it answered she put it on speakerphone

"_Summers residence. Andrew speaking." _Came the voice over the phone.

"Andrew. It's me. What 'bots do you have there?"

"_Hey Buffy, I hear you got a new boyfriend. Good for you. How's London? I got, one of you. One Immortal, and a Faith. Why?"_

"Yes I have. London's good." She shook off the quick-fire questions. "Andrew! Focus! How soon could you be in Paris? I need a make over on the Immortal 'bot."

"_Five hours. I'll need you to send me the facial parameters and a voiceprint from the card."_

"Good. I'll make a reservation for you at the Lancaster. The manager there is a friend. I'll send you the details and the technical stuff in a few minutes. Ok."

"_Okay. What, or who are you avoiding in Paris then?"_

"Not avoiding. Diverting. The local paparazzi took photo's of Daniel and me there, and published them. I need them to think they got the wrong guys. You'll need the 'bots to look fairly like us, but not exactly. And you'll need them to be seen out together. A lot. Can you do that?"

"_Easy peasey. Can I take Gina? We could make it like we were double dating and she could help me with the dresses, an' stuff."_

"Sure, but no funny business. Otherwise I tell Dawn it was you who went through her underwear drawer…….."

"_But that was you, Buffy. You were looking for her diary and……."_

"Andrew!" She said sharply, stopping him in mid flow.

"_Okaaay_." Whined Andrew.

During her conversation she'd opened up her case, switched on the laptop and connected the cell phone to it via a USB.

Dan was listening intently, trying to gauge what was happening. She pulled a card from the case and handed it to him.

"Read this, out loud, slowly." She instructed. She held the phone nearer to his face.

Dan read from the card.

"The pleasure of Leslie's company is what I most enjoy. Put a tack on Miss Yancy's chair, and she called him a horrible boy……….."

He finished the passage with a puzzled look on his face. "What was that?"

"Voiceprint. The passage has every combination of word sounds that you make. We don't need it to be perfect but it'll do for what we need. The voice pattern that's in there at the moment is Italian accented so we need to alter it."

"In where?"

"In the 'bot. " She said sweetly.

She was moving around him as they were talking with the phone's camera on video mode. She finished and spoke to Andrew again. "You got all that?"

"_Uh huh. Uploading it now. The facial mask will take ten minutes after I make the slight alterations to skin tone, mouth and eyes. Would you like a bigger nose, ears, Daniel?"_

"Deal with it Andrew." She commanded. "And behave!" She ended the call.

"Bot? Bigger nose?" Realisation registered on Dan's face. "You're sending a couple of look-a-like robots into Paris!! Brilliant!"

"Hopefully not too look-a-like." Replied Buffy, grinning.

"Life's never dull around you. Is it?"

"It's what makes me so interesting." She said, sweetly. "I'll call Emile. Then we'll unpack….."

-----------------------------------------------

**Geneva, Switzerland.**

The two security men were watching the football match on Maguire's wall mounted digital television. He was out. He'd left to take some bird to lunch. They liked working for Arthur Maguire. As long as you got it done he didn't mind how, just as long as there were no repercussions. That was why, when he'd wanted Manning and Smitts taken care of, they'd given him a number to call. 'Get an expert in.' was what they'd told him. 'Pricey, but effective'.

The match was in full swing when the screen suddenly went blank. Investigation told them that the cable connection had been lost, no service. So they called the cable company, who said they'd send someone straight round. That, they thought was service. Why couldn't you get service like that in England. On a Sunday no less!

Ros Myers checked her identity badge was in place. Mimi Lafarge. She didn't think she looked much like a Mimi, her blonde hair, sharp features and blue eyes said German, Swiss or Austrian to her, not French bimbo. She stepped from the cable company van and rang the bell. She wasn't fat, but the uniform was a snug fit. Whilst she waited for it to be answered she unfastened another button on her shirt and gave a push to the underside of her bra cups, revealing a little more cleavage than was necessary. Then again she needed the distraction.

The security mans eyes nearly popped out of his head when he opened the door. They'd been expecting a man, but they got a woman, and a gorgeous one at that. They explained what had happened and she listened carefully. Their French wasn't very good so she played on that fact, pretending to misunderstand what they were saying half of the time. Advantage her. She worked around the rooms with her tester, gaining knowledge of the layout of the house and looking for security cameras already installed. If their bugs interfered in any way the mission would be a waste.

Checking the television unit she found a relay feed in the rear for adding auxiliaries. Just what the doctor, or rather Malcolm had ordered. She fitted a tiny camera to the rear of the slim line set and plugged it in Now, even if the set was switched off, a live picture would be sent down the line to their equipment. The ultimate in untraceable surveillance.

She managed to fit several listening and camera devices in other ground floor rooms as well as the bedrooms, under the pretext of checking the other TV sets, though none of them offered her the same level of access. Then it was outside to the mains connection. In this box she added a small sender unit of their own. When her shadow asked her why, she used the premise that it was an old system and needed a booster module.

Having completed the work she tested the system. Naturally the cable was working perfectly, it always had. Malcolm had been at the main junction box a couple of kilometre's away disconnecting and reconnecting as necessary.

The security man handed her an envelope, telling her it was a tip for her. She refused at first telling him that it was against company policy for employees to accept gifts from clients. He asked her to take it as his boss didn't know that they'd been watching the football, which they shouldn't have been and it would be a big favour to them if she could 'lose' the paperwork.

So, rather than look suspicious she took it. As she got back in the van she inspected the contents……"Two thousand Euros! Bloody hell, I'm in the wrong job." She muttered to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Berlin**

Utcha Kostava knocked on the door of his estranged wife's apartment. There was no answer. He wasn't in the best of moods as it was. Neither Brozny nor Dürst had been contactable nor had they met him at the airport that morning, as per his instructions. His bodyguards had been despatched to find them.

Several hours later what they'd found out about Dürst had disturbed Utcha. Further questions to their local contacts had revealed the location of Dedika's apartment.

He was officially worried now. He banged harder. Several doors along the landing opened slightly and people peered out. He banged a third time and called out in Russian.

"Dedika. Open up. It's me. Your husband!" He shouted.

One of his bodyguards walked along the landing towards the neighbour that was peering out. On seeing him the door slammed shut and a bolt was shot into place. He knocked on the door gently, calling out in Russian, then German, that he meant no harm and that they simply wanted information about the woman in the next apartment. The door wasn't opened but the person did answer in German; and gave details of what he'd observed and heard over the past few days. The minder thanked him and pushed several fifty Euro notes under the door for the neighbours trouble. There was no need to frighten the poor man further.

He went back to his boss and reported. Utcha indicated that the door must be opened. The two solidly built bodyguards shoulder charged the door, the lock burst and it crashed back into the wall. From the hallway Utcha spotted the two bodies lying in crumpled heaps. In seconds he was holding her cold limp form to him and calling her name over and over, tears streaming down his face. The two guards checked Brozny's body and collected the gun from where it had fallen by the sofa; noting that it hadn't been fired. One of them had closed the front door as they'd entered and they gave their leader a few moments to deal with his loss and compose himself before approaching him. He faced his men with a grim look. The instructions were simple.

"Find him. I want whoever did this to pay. With their own painful death."

------------------------------------------------

**Perivale, London.**

Buffy made the call to Emile, and he said that he would give Andrew and Gina every assistance possible in their efforts to deceive the media. He too was surprised that they had taken an interest in Daniel's affairs, after all Miss Manning had been at the forefront of British Athletics, and therefore a desirable paparazzi target. He added that he felt it would all soon go away when the persons involved saw their mistake.

Dan announced that he was going to the local store to get supplies. They couldn't live off the milk that Steve had donated indefinitely. From the tone of his voice she took it as a hint that he needed some space for a while. She realised why when she took better stock of her surroundings. When they'd been there previously it had been dark and rushed.

The apartment was made up of the usual appointments, Hall, lounge/diner, kitchen, bathroom; and two bedrooms. The smaller bedroom had a practical feel to it, part office and part exercise room. A multi gym system was positioned centrally and at one end there was a computer desk with a filing cabinet next to it. Framed awards, certificates and photographs of various sizes adorned the walls; some obviously of Dan's family and friends, some rugby scenes and several of Dan and Mandy in various social scenarios. She pondered over them for a while then left the room, closing the door behind her. The larger bedroom had a king size bed and a light airy appeal in neutral colours. The fitted wardrobes and units were of a high quality.

She looked for space to put her unpacked clothing. She found several empty drawers and hanging space on one side of each of the fitments. There had obviously been other items in there at one time, but they'd been removed and nothing had replaced them. This was why Dan hadn't wanted to be there. The realisation that these had been Amanda's spaces gave her the impression that she was filling a dead persons shoes, and he hadn't wanted to see her do that. She pictured the person that the First had presented at the chateau, comparing it to the one she'd seen in the photographs in the other room. She shook the thought from her mind. The happenings and revelations over the past week had broken new ground. For both of them. She stowed her clothes away and left the room.

Washing up the coffee cups, an idea wafted across her mind and a smile played on her lips. She went to the bathroom an turned on the taps. Filling the large corner bath, she added bubbles. Not bothering to close the door, she undressed, and slipped into the warm sudsy water, feeling the bubbles tingle and tease at her skin. She closed her eyes and let the scent relax her. Drifting blissfully in the aroma she vaguely heard the front door open and someone entered the apartment. Thinking it was Dan, she said nothing, but waited for him to find her, then take it from there.

A figure appeared in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you!?!" Said the woman.

**End of Chapter Fifteen.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**. If you recognise it, someone else owns it. If not, it's mine……

**Chapter Sixteen.**

**Bonn. Germany.**

Mike Royce stepped off the train and headed for the lockers on the main concourse. Before boarding in Berlin, the now bald man purchasing a packet of hair pins had raised an eyebrow from the female counter assistant, jokingly he'd made the comment about doing a little breaking and entering. She'd laughed, little did she know that he was actually telling the truth for once.

The key for the locker had gone when he was arrested, so picking the lock, he emptied the contents into his holdall. Having the rest of the day before his connecting train tomorrow, he had lunch and contemplated which one of his five pseudonyms he would be. Time was now on his side. Get a cheap hotel for the night and arrive at the lodge mid-afternoon tomorrow; talk to the others and contact the contractor.

------------------------------------------

**Atlanta, Georgia, USA.**

Donald Shuster, the local Assistant Baptist Preacher, left his house before first light. Nine months earlier he'd arrived in the community from New York to assist in the building of a new church. The work was going well, and his fairly frequent trips to supposedly barter for more funds were mostly successful. What the community didn't know was that their new preacher had a preferred occupation; and a small cache of weapons stored under his lounge floor. When the churchmen investigated why he hadn't been at the services later that day, there would be a mysterious explosion attributed to a gas leak, and not much would be left of the secluded house or it's contents.

The real Donald Shuster, had turned up as a John Doe in a dumpster in New York a year previously, police having no idea and no connection to the man who had stolen his identity after befriending him a couple of weeks prior to his death.

Matthew Quinney. AKA. Aramis, drove to a nearby mall and parked his car. He then walked a block to a lock up garage, drove away in a beat up Chevy Impala and continued the twelve miles to the airport, arriving just as the boarding was announced. A short hop to JFK and then Paris, France. Then a train to Bern, Switzerland, and onto a certain ski lodge. Changing his identity along the way from preacher to businessman, in time to meet his compatriots on Monday evening.

---------------------------------------------------

**Brussels, Belgium.**

Thomas Parker AKA Athos, Raymond Jones and Gerard Williams, checked out of his hotel in Brussels and headed for the station. There his identity changed and he became Gerhard Heinemann. Catching a train for Bern, he bought a magazine and read. He'd arrive at the lodge early, but it would give him time to take an inventory and relax before the others arrived, possibly only Porthos would be there before him…...

----------------------------------------------

**Schwazenegg near Bern, Switzerland.**

A man drove up to a ski lodge just outside the village, and unlocked the door. He began unloading the bags and supplies from his car, placing them in the various rooms they were required in.

This was Porthos. His real name ten years ago had been Simon Davies, but only his fellow musketeers and a defunct MOD file knew that name. Whist here he was Karl Heinemann, brother of Gerhard. Who knew, and who would dispute the fact. No-one. ……….

--------------------------------------------------

**Perivale, London.**

Buffy spluttered as the water went up her nose. She coughed and wiped her face with her hands. Once she'd got over the initial shock, she put the question back at the woman.

"I could ask you the same question?" She retorted.

There was something about the woman's face. She'd seen her before. The thoughts were racing through her mind.

"Where's Daniel? I thought that was him coming back in." She added.

"No, it was me. I have a key. Do you?" Said the woman factually.

"No. But I believe it's on the agenda." Replied Buffy

The woman sighed. She held up her hands in truce. "Look, can we start again. It's, ….it's just a shock finding a strange woman alone, in the bath, in my brothers flat."

The penny dropped. "Sister! You're Beck's!!" Buffy almost squealed her name. "I mean, Rebecca. I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers."

Automatically, she beamed and held out a wet hand to Rebecca, the suds shifting around in the bath as she sat more upright. Becky put one hand over her eyes and held out the other to shake.

"You might want to cover yourself, you're revealing a bit too much……"

"Oh, sorry." Embarrassed, Buffy slid back below the suds." Look, give me a minute and I'll come out……And that sounds totally weird, even coming from me."

Becky raised her eyebrows. "I take it you're used to wandering around naked then!" She said exiting the bathroom and closing the door.

"Not exactly, but living with up to thirty girls in one place over the past few years, you kinda get used to seeing a bit more than you would normally. She called out, raising her voice slightly so that Rebecca could hear."

"I see." Came the reply.

Buffy hurriedly dried herself and dressed. Exiting the bathroom herself she went to the lounge.

"There, more presentable." She said. Again she held out her right hand.

There was a smile on Becky's face as they shook. "So, you're the mystery date Danny took to the Stag. You must tell me all about what happened, and about yourself. I couldn't get anything out of him, or Clewley………"

---------------------------------------------

Dan walked along the footpath, bags in hand, deep in thought. He hadn't actually said it outright to her, but he'd thought it…Please come and live with me, move in. They were engaged for goodness sake. It wasn't like it was taboo or something, and they were both thinking alike, next they'd be finishing each others sentences. So why did he feel so rotten and deceitful…………….

His line of thought was shattered as there was a shriek from ahead of him. Two young girls were racing towards him at breakneck speed, the smaller one lagging behind slightly, but not by much.

"We're coming to help you Uncle Danny!" Shouted Jamie, the nearer of the two.

"Great granny's here too!" Yelled Lisa, not wishing to be left out.

"Okaaayy. Slow down, you'll knock someone over. Probably me." He called out, ginning at his two nieces.

They steadied and stopped in front of him. He handed them each one of the lighter shopping bags and they set off back towards the flat. Phoebe came around the corner just then and gave the two girls a stern look.

"You shouldn't run off like that, I can't keep up when you run. What if someone was waiting to grab you around the corner." She scolded.

"Then I'd kick them in the…….."

"That's enough Jamie." Warned Dan, cutting her off in mid sentence. "Where's mummy anyway, or is daddy with you?"

"Mum went to your flat to see if you were in. Great granny was taking us to get some sweeties." Said Lisa.

"Oh, Shhh …ugar." Said Dan. "We'd better get back there then. PDQ."

-----------------------------------------------------

**Westbury. Slayer School.**

By late afternoon or early evening, depending upon one's point of view, the noise levels from the schools temporary residents had subsided slightly. The girls who attended school in London had left with Heidi and Helga earlier as Vi was out of town, so that they'd be back in time for an evening patrol and then a good nights sleep. Olivia and Giles were taking a walk in the grounds. Natalie was off with some of the Rio girls who had claimed each other as 'new bestest friends', as it had been put by his daughter.

His daughter. He was still having a hard time believing it, although it was getting easier. Having the younger slayers around today had helped, and after instructing them to avoid any kind of sharp objects or danger, they were allowed to wander off with her.

"You were right Rupert it's very peaceful out here." Olivia commented. "Thank you for inviting us. We've both had a wonderful time today." She paused. Giles took it as a prompt.

"You're welcome. Did you see everything you wanted to see?"

She nodded. "I noticed Willow kept disappearing. Is there something going on.?"

"There's always something going on." Said Giles. "She has an experiment running at the moment. A person, possibly a demon, has been using athletes for some sort of enhancement experiment and she's trying to determine what exactly he's trying to achieve. Also she's had to teleport over to France to examine a cache of magical supplies that Xander and Vi found in m...….a chateau."

"Ahh. I see. Clear as mud I'm afraid." She gave him a sideways glance. "I, er, I was wondering if the offer was still open?"

"For what?" He asked.

"For us. Natalie and I. To stay over. ……….. Of course if you're too busy then….." She backtracked quickly.

"No, no that would be wonderful." He replied. "I wasn't going to mention it in case you'd changed your mind. I've had rooms prepared for you both. I'd love to have you stay over."

She squeezed his hand affectionately. "You and I don't necessarily need the separate rooms...Do we?"

"Uhm. No. I er, I didn't want to seem forward." He replied.

"You're always the gentleman, aren't you." She said, smiling.

"I'm told I have my moments." He answered.

They walked on in silence for a few moments, enjoying the evening birdsong and the fresh spring air.

"Actually. As I believe I told you yesterday; It would give me the opportunity to discuss certain events that have occurred and gauge your reaction to them." He said.

"Such as?"

"How can I put this." He paused. "You recall the death of Sir Leigh Teabing a few days ago."

She nodded.

"Well. It happens I'm his only surviving family. His cousin, actually, and it was his chateau that the magical supplies were found in………."

"Wasn't he Lord Lancaster?" She asked.

"He was." Said Giles, factually.

"Bloody hell!"

"Olivia ….. Language!" He said, grinning.

------------------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

Josh was knackered. When Dawn had said time to move to the next stage he hadn't thought it meant training, physical training, the sort that hurt, in places that it shouldn't hurt. They'd started off with some Tai Chi to warm up. He'd botched that up, at first. Dawn told him to relax and it would be easier.

"Where's the most peaceful place you can imagine." She said, almost whispering.

"On the river early in a morning. Its just you, the boat and the water." He responded, in the same fashion.

" Right. Think of that and let it flow, just concentrate on you breathing." She said her voice calm and soft.

That was the key. His actions smoothed and flowed more freely. Having got some of the basics down they then moved to the first lesson of Aikido, that wasn't much better to start with, as Josh immediately tensed at the thought of hurting one of them. He should have been more concerned for himself.

"Vamps and most demons are preternaturally strong; so going head to head isn't the best option, unless you're a slayer." Said Dawn, helping him up for the third time.

Josh shook his head. "You make it look easy."

"Yeah, but I grew up watching Buffy train with Giles, and I've been doing this since all the potentials came to Sunnydale." She paused, thinking of the best way to explain what she needed him to visualise. "Use your opponents energy against them, when you redirect your opponents energy you force him to change, so in essence he defeats himself."

"That's very profound. You know, you're quite an enigma Dawn. You eat like a six year old. Your fashion sense is straight off the catwalk, you talk like a Zen master and you read languages I can't even pronounce."

Dawn shrugged. "What! A girl can't have layers?"

------------------------------

They finished late in the afternoon and, as neither of them had lectures, he suggested that took the following day off and drove up to his parents house in Solihull. More answers about his Grandfather were needed from his parents.

She gave a quick call to Giles who seemed amiably pleased that a watcher family had been located, and the possibility of recruitment from within said family, but warned her not to divulge too much too soon, see how the land lay first.

As he left, she again gave him one of those deeply passionate kisses, the sort he'd only heard or read about, but never before experienced.

"She definitely likes me!" He mused.

As she closed the door Dawn leaned on it. "Oh, boy!" She breathed heavily.

--------------------------------------------

**Perivale. London.**

Dan ran up the stairs to his flat and dumped the bags rather un-ceremonially outside the door as he fumbled for his key. As he opened the door he heard laughter coming from the lounge. On entering he found Buffy animatedly describing his butt sliding technique of ice skating.

His sister was giggling and had her arms wrapped around herself, as he came in she hurriedly composed herself and greeted him, immediately bursting out laughing again at the thought of him sliding along the ice with that puzzled look of his that said. "How the hell did that happen?"

Dan gave Buffy a relieved look. "I thought……."

"Well, you know what Thought, thought………He thought wrongly." Finished his sister. "We've been having an ….. interesting conversation." She added.

"That's a relief." Said Dan. "So, you're good then?"

"Oh, totally." Said Buffy.

"There was a moment when I caught her naked in the tub, but….." Added Becky

Dan shook his head and turned back to the door to retrieve the remainder of the shopping. "No! Don't ever tell me." He said.

The two sniggered behind him. Just then the door burst open and the two mini tornados flew into the room, past Dan. They halted in front of Buffy and stared open mouthed at the stranger in the room. Lisa tugged at her sisters jacket and whispered into her ear. Buffy's enhanced hearing caught the comment but she said nothing. She gave them a beaming smile.

"Hi, I'm Buffy, and I'm guessing you two are Jamie and Lisa, right?" She held out her hand.

Taking her hand Jamie began. "I'm Jamie Matthews, I'm nine, this is my sister, Lisa, she's five." She paused, a puzzled look crossed her face. "Buffy's a funny name? Is it a nickname."

Buffy gave them a small grin. "No, my mother named me that." She didn't want to sound annoyed, they were only little, and British, and Dan's nieces.

"You talk funny, too…An' I'm five and a quarter…" added Lisa, giving her sister an annoyed look.

"That's enough you two. Don't be rude." Chastised Becky.

Buffy grinned. "It's okay, I get that a lot. I think Mom was something of a hippie at heart." She addressed Lisa." You hang on to that quarter, it's important. And I talk funny to you because I was born in America, in a place called Los Angeles. "

"Do you know Anne?" Asked Jamie.

"Anne who?" Asked Buffy, slightly worried and slightly puzzled.

"I don't know her last name. Great Granny told us a story about her the other day."

"You do know that not all stories are real? Don't you?" Replied Buffy, squatting to the girl's level.

"Oh, granny Phoebe said this was all true." Chirped Lisa. "In evr'y gen'ration a slayer's born…….."

Buffy's eyes widened slightly. Just as Becky cut her daughter off, mid flow. "That's enough! Lisa. Jamie. I've told you about Granny Phoebe and her stories. They're not true!"

Becky gave Buffy an apologetic look. "Sorry, these two are a bit of a handful sometimes. I'll have a word with my Gran, get her to stop telling them these stories, they get them hyped up."

At that moment Dan returned with the bags, and ushered his slightly out of breath grandmother to the armchair.

"Oh, Gran. This Is Buffy." He said.

"I know who she is Danny." She replied. Hello luv. I'm Phoebe Sparrow." She caught Becky's eye. "See I told you she was coming."

Becky gave her Gran a warning look and cocked her head towards her two whispering children.

Buffy gave Dan a look. "How about taking these two for a walk." She said, the tone indicating that the children should be out of earshot.

Phoebe caught on more quickly than Rebecca. "Yes Danny. I didn't get them their sweets. Did I kids?" She said.

There was a rush for the door as the two grabbed Dan's hands and dragged him away, the shopping bags abandoned on the kitchen floor. Dan began to protest but Buffy sent him a silent 'no' before he could utter a word. He nodded in acceptance, knowing that she would handle it. He left with the two children and for a moment there was silence.

"What's going on?" Asked Rebecca.

Phoebe started. "Becky, let me introduce you properly. This is Buffy Anne Summers. The Vampire Slayer!"

---------------------------------------

**Geneva, Switzerland.**

Having returned to his house Maguire made several international calls during the afternoon. The MI5 listeners were rewarded with several titbits of information. America was the most interesting one. Las Vegas. He was putting out feelers, he wanted to buy a club, or a casino. He watched television for a while, then called Hecht.

"_So how did your meeting with Ms. Portman go, Arthur?"_

"We had lunch and she had to go and see a venue."

"_That's it?!" _Asked Hecht.

"I said she could come and work for me if she wished, but she declined the offer."

"_So, no hint as to what her real intentions may be." _Questioned the lawyer.

"If she's up to something other than looking at venues, she's not given me any clues as to what it might be. Usually you get the odd probing questions. There weren't any. She's just not nosey enough to want to know."

"_For a woman, that's unusual." _

"Actually, I was thinking that if I move the laboratory over here. When the product is ready, we might use her company to handle the launch. It would be a good front. How about that?"

"_It might be a good idea." _Said Hecht. _"It would certainly cover any residual tracks, and throw the authorities off the scent……..How did your call to Las Vegas go?" _

"Actually quite well. If it goes to plan this time, you'll have a base of operations in America again. The Senior Partners will be impressed."

"_Just remember what happened last time, Arthur. You don't want to fall into the same trap again with the Mafia." _Warned Hecht.

Maguire laughed. "Come on Klaus. We both know that I'm not the man I was, they wouldn't get rid of me so easily this time. Might even be the other way round."

-------------------------------------------------

In a hotel suite in the heart of Geneva, four pairs of ears pricked up at the development of this conversation.

"Better put a call in to Harry. Let him know that we may need to learn more about this laboratory, and the 'product', whatever it is." Said Zaf.

"Have you been able to hack into his computer at all, Malcolm?" Asked Ros.

"Unfortunately no. There's a very high security wall on it and it haven't been able to crack it just yet. If I blunder about too much, the system will show that I've been trying to get in." Replied Malcolm, reluctantly.

"We need to do something fairly quickly, I'm running out of venues to visit. Asking the same questions to all these places on the pretext of using their premises is getting monotonous, and I think one or two have suspected that I'm not genuine." Said Jo.

"You're in MI5 now Jo. Ninety per cent of what we do is mundane checking and boring legwork." Said Ros.

"And the other ten percent?" Asked Jo, hopefully.

"Terrifyingly dangerous?" Offered Malcolm.

Jo gave Malcolm a worried look. "My other problem is that I don't think Maguire's going to give up on that job offer. ……… If that's all he's after."

"Use your womanly wiles to your best advantage Jo." Said Ros, advisedly. "But don't compromise yourself. No operation is worth that. This is the field now, not training. If you've got any doubts we'll pull the plug and go home, we've got the surveillance equipment in place now; so we can watch from a safe distance."

She gave Zaf a nod; he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled the number for Thames House……….

---------------------------------------------------------

**Perivale, London.**

Rebecca Matthews sat on the couch listening as Buffy and her grandmother revealed their history. Her jaw dropped slightly as Phoebe told a shortened version of Buffy's history and Buffy confirmed the details.

"You're not pulling my leg; are you?" She asked.

They both shook their heads.

"Are we safe?"

"As safe as anyone can be." Said Buffy. "London isn't as prolific with the vamps and demons as parts of America and some other cities and countries. Unusual deaths tend to get a lot more attention by the media here for some reason. Giles says it's probably due to the lack of a Hellmouth."

Becky frowned. "But you've always told these stories, on and off, Gran? How come they've suddenly come back.? And how come they're so vivid?"

"May 23rd 2003." Stated Phoebe. "That's when they came back. With a bleedin' vengeance!"

Buffy blanched. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry. Mrs Sparrow. …… I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." She knelt in front of the old lady, sadness in her eyes.

Phoebe smiled at her. "Don't be sorry dearie. You weren't to know. And call me Phoebe. Or Gran, if you want, I don't mind love. I feel like I've known you for ages, like there's a real family connection." She took Buffy's hands and assisted her back into a standing position.

Buffy smiled at her weakly. "Okay. …. Just don't call me 'mom' though, coz that'd just give me the wiggins." She said.

Becky's brain was still processing the information. "Weren't to know what?" She asked.

"Willow's spell. ….To activate all the potential slayers. …… Any girl who has the potential became chosen from that day on.. We……It was my idea. It's my fault." Said Buffy, guiltily.

"So, you're saying that my Grandmother is a, a …..Slayer?" Said Becky, confused.

"Well I wouldn't actually say that I'm a slayer, but it woke something up. I'm not really any stronger, but I feel better than I have for a long time. Like I've had a dose of vitamins. And the dreams are definitely there. In Technicolor…"

Buffy nodded. "She has all the, ….. I wanna say symptoms, …. but I know that's not the right word; coz it's not a disease….. Rebecca, I gotta say that you're taking this better than I imagined." Buffy gave Becky a sympathetic look.

Becky thought for a moment. "It's a lot to take in, but somehow, ….. it makes sense of everything …….. Does Danny know? About you, I mean."

"Yes, he does, and he's okay with it. Honest. In fact, he was the one who recognised that Phoebe was a potential when she was young. I think his main concern is how your parents will react ….. If we tell them, that is." Said Buffy.

"Well Gran's been harping on about how you've been coming for ages now, so I don't think mum will be that hard to approach. Dad's the one we'll need to keep in the dark. He already thinks Gran's a bit nuts"

Buffy's senses were alerted to the chattering children and Dan's voice asking them to turn down the volume in the communal stairwell. She indicated this to the other two and as the trio entered the apartment the children ran over and sat by their mother. Buffy took Dan's hand, and gave him a brief kiss.

"Everything Ok?" He asked.

"All explained. All kinds of good." She replied.

They tuned back to the others.

"Actually. There's sorta one other thing we do have to tell both of them….." She continued.

She held up her left hand and waggled her finders making the ring prominently visible.

"Hmmnn. Said Becky; smiling I was wondering when you'd get around to that………."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later there was quiet in the apartment. The door closed on the entourage that had just departed.

"Ah, the peace and tranquillity of quiet." Said Dan.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You love it, and you know it. Those nieces of yours are going to be a handful, you watch."

She paused, searching his face for answers. "How are you? You Ok now?…"

Dan frowned. Then realised what she meant. "Yeah, I'm Ok. I, I think I panicked a bit when I saw the empty spaces in the……"

She put a finger over his lips, cutting him off. "Shhh. It's Ok, I guessed that's what it was." She said, gently. "You needed some time."

He nodded, kissed the finger covering his lips and pulled it gently away. "While I was out, I remembered what Whistler said. ……. She's in a happy place…….She's at peace."

**End of Chapter Sixteen.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer**. Anything you recognise belongs to other, more intelligent and wealthier people. Anything you don't belongs to poor old me.

**A/N **The comments about 'Heat' magazine are not necessarily true or accurate. There was a need for a celebrity watching type of magazine and this fitted the bill better than some of the others…….The research I do for you lot...'Bowling for Soup' are right…'The whole damn world is just as obsessed'….

**Chapter Seventeen.**

**Monday, Monday. Can't trust that day…..**

**RAF Brize Norton. England.**

The aging Ilyushin 76 hit the deck hard and banged and rattled its way along the runway, its reverse thrusters creating an enormous din. Onlookers from the base and the fire crews kept well away from the incoming aircraft. Almost everyone was expecting it to overshoot the and head out into the fields As it passed the waiting tenders they began their chase along the runway. Smoke began to belch from one of the engines and the belly wheels on one side were already doing the same. Braking was obviously becoming an issue for the pilot.

Nearing the end of the runway the pilot began to turn the massive cargo plane as it began to slow, heading for one of the gravel traps at the side. Two of the outer undercarriage braking wheels gave up as it neared, seizing and slewing the aircraft around in an arc, bringing it to an awkward but abrupt halt. The fire tenders caught up as the pilot shut off the engines and the smoke belching became less fierce.

Halting around the stricken plane the tenders turret cannons began pumping fire retardant foam on the wheels and engines. Several moments passed before the five man crew were spotted making their escape from the underside of the nose. Fire personnel in protective clothing converged on them and led them to the safety of a waiting ambulance.

In the VIP lounge two representatives from Oxfam shook their heads in disbelief. One of the men gave his colleague a forlorn look.

"Just how, and where, do we get another plane from now." He said. "If we were carrying bloody arms we'd be inundated; but because it's aid for the helpless; no-one wants to know."

An attendant in the lounge overheard the mans comment. He spoke briefly to one of the officers waiting in there. The officer came over to the two men.

"Excuse me. I'm Lieutenant Padgett. The attendant overheard your conversation. I might know of someone who can be of assistance."

The two men brightened up. "Please. It would be a great help." Said one.

"Who is it?" Asked the other.

"They'll probably like to remain anonymous. Allow me to make a couple of calls and I'll get back to you."

The two men nodded, but kept it in mind that they'd like to know who might be willing to assist, just in case there was an ulterior motive.

------------------------------------------------

**The Algarve, Portugal**

Kate Carter breathed in deeply. The combination of the warm Algarve sun and sea air made her feel that all was right in the world this fine, bright Monday. Her husband Derek was off playing golf with a friend; and she was taking her ritual morning run along the bay towards the commercial part of Armaçâo de Pera

It was something she'd done for a few years now, to some degree or other. Mandy had encouraged her to take part in the occasional fun run and charity event, and for a fifty five year old woman, she considered herself quite fit. Since Mandy's death Kate had kept it up, combining her role in the company with promoting health and fitness for the charities that Mandy had supported.

Running the three kilometres to the town and back every morning whilst they were on holiday gave her time to ponder. Stopping to catch her breath, she called into the sizeable newsagents. It was to only one in the small town that boasted of being able to supply multi-national newspapers and magazines on the same day as the country of supply.

She was browsing. Collecting a golfing magazine for Derek, she looked for something a little better than the run of the mill daily papers to read. The celebrity scandal magazines weren't really her cup of tea, a lot of them misrepresented comments from the various celebrities and stars. Personal experience from things allegedly said by, and about, Mandy had given her a guarded view of them; but it was the caption on 'Heat' Magazine's cover that caught her eye, and sent a shiver down her spine.

_Spotted in Paris!!…Carter woo's another blonde! Has Daniel moved on? Photo's and story! See page fifteen!_

Not wanting to be too obvious she picked up several other newspapers along with the copy of 'Heat', and paid for them at the counter, hopefully none of their friends locally or in England had seen the article before she had. It wasn't that she was concerned that Danny possibly had a new girlfriend. That was good. What did concern her was what the papers were going to speculate on, and the type of candid shots that these people liked to take.

Running back to their villa, Kate placed the magazine on the table and requested a strong cup of tea from their housekeeper. Not waiting to shower she picked up the phone, dialling her son's mobile number first. No response, it was switched off. She turned the pages searching for the story.

The pictures weren't the best quality, probably taken in a hurry on a mobile phone camera. It looked like Danny; though it could be anyone; with a pretty blonde woman of petite build, she noted.

So. The writer had made up a version that sounded credible to the wider audience. No-one had contacted her for a comment, Derek would have mentioned it if he'd been approached; and if Rebecca had been asked for a comment, she would have called to say so, after putting the reporters firmly in their place.

The only real piece of information was that the couple had been photographed outside Cartier's on the Champs Elysees at the weekend.

"There's only one place in Paris that Danny would stay." She muttered, reaching for the phone again.

She dialled. It was answered.

"_Hotel Lancaster, how may I direct your call?"_

"Emile Bertrand please! Tell him it's Kate Carter!" She demanded.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Paris.**

Jean Paul was confused. Sunday had been his day off and he'd been told by his colleague Enrique that the couple in suite seventy six had checked out. So why, on Monday morning were they………..Wait a minute there was something a little different about them. M'sieur Carter was not M'sieur Carter. And Mam'selle Summers. Also not her. They were close, but no….What was the saying, no …cigar? And they were accompanied by an unusual couple. They seemed to be friends, they were all in the same suite of rooms, but there was something else, not quite right. The other couple seemed to have to almost guide them everywhere, give them instructions, and their speech wasn't normal, it was sort of forced, as though it wasn't their own.

He shook his head and decided to ask Monsieur Bertrand the question when he had an opportunity. Perhaps his boss could shed some light……He looked at the registration. Mr. Wells. Ms. Cannolli. ….. Mr. and Mrs. …. Smith!!???.

The external line rang. He answered. "Oui, Madame Carter. Un moment. S'il vous plait." He took a breath and put the call through to his manager.

---------------------------------

In suite Seventy Six, Andrew was in whining mode.

"Gina. There's something wrong with the processing and I can't fix it. I need the new ones from Norcan, I'll have to get them sent over and fit them here."

"We should-a tell Miss Sommers. She will-a want to know." Said Gina.

Andrew let out a squeak of annoyance. "And let her know that I can't even handle a little job like this. I don't think so. We'll find a way around it. We only need the 'bots to be seen around for a few days until we know the press know that they've made a mistake."

"I think-a that the concierge is-a already suspicious. Ee gives us-a da weird looks. Is-a not so good."

Andrew's demeanour changed to that of Watcher mode. The pipe came out of his pocket and he tapped it on the table. "Ah, but, my dear Miss Cannolli. We have an ally in Monsieur Bertrand, he will keep our façade intact." He said, nodding thoughtfully.

"Then we must-a do all we can to 'elp with-a that façade." Gina concluded.

"Good, I'll call Norcan and have them send the new processors." Said Andrew.

------------------------------------------------------

**University College of Pathology. Surrey. England**

Silent Witnesses speak volumes……………

Monday morning came bright and early. Doctors Nikki Alexander and Harry Cunningham were laughing as they walked into the office. Professor Leo Dalton was sitting there somewhat stony faced.

"Morning Leo." They chorused. Leo didn't reply. His face didn't alter as he looked up at them.

"What?" Said Harry, commenting on Leo's expression.

"I didn't say anything." Said Leo.

"No, that's true, but you gave us that look of yours that says more than words. Again, I say. What?"

"How was your weekend. Sheffield wasn't it. Conference on blood analysis?" Asked Leo.

"Boring. Some of these lecturers want to get out into the real world on occasion and see what really goes down." Said Harry.

"Caught a great local band on Saturday night though. Said Nikki, trying to lighten the mood. "Wake you up a bit Leo. Arctic Monkeys. Right up your street." She said. "So what's the real reason for that look."

Leo sighed. He wasn't used yet to administering the workload, Sam Ryan had only been left a few weeks and it felt like he'd never get used to it.

"Thames Valley landed me with three corpses over the weekend, they want us to do the work up on them. I get the distinct impression that they didn't want the job."

Oh really, why's that? They've never been squeamish before." Said Nikki.

"Probably due to the fact that two of the victims are police officers." Said Leo calmly.

"Oh, dear. So who's the third?" Asked Harry.

"A transferring prisoner." Said Leo. "All three were in an RTA early on Friday morning. Car caught fire, there's not much to go on; they're all pretty badly burned up. It was late afternoon before they got them out and over here."

"Don't Reliance normally handle prisoner transfers?" Asked Nikki.

"Yes, but apparently Chief Superintendent Clewley at Belgravia nick wanted it kept in house due to the nature of the prisoner, and Reliance's past record of losing the odd detainee." Said Leo

"And you want to know if it backfired on him." Added Harry. "Any hint of negligence?"

"No-one's shouting;. ………As yet." Said Leo. He placed three files on the desk and kept one in his hand. "I suggest we take one each and give them a full work up just in case."

"Who's the fourth file for?" Asked Harry.

"This is the background on the initial case, a hit style shooting that this one perpetrated." He said, tapping the one simply marked 'Prisoner'. "Rather than look at this first we'll work backwards to the initial point and see what we come up with. That way we'll tell if there's been any negligence anywhere. Do you agree?""

"Absolutely." Said Harry.

"Nikki frowned. "You don't think there was any negligence, do you Leo?"

"No, I don't; but it doesn't ring true, there are some things that haven't been said in this report." Replied Leo, waving the fourth folder.

Nikki snatched up the 'Prisoner' file. "Ok. I'll make a start on this one." She said. Taking it to her desk, she began spreading the paperwork and photographs out.

The other two shook their heads, grinning, and each selected a file for their own perusal.

------------------------------------------

**Carter International Logistics. Slough.**

Rebecca Matthews walked into the reception. She greeted the receptionist with a cheery 'morning' and continued through to the lift. People were already there working as normal but there was an air of what she felt was expectancy in the offices this morning. The feeling got stronger as she walked from the lift to her office. Several of the people she passed greeted her with glances that they wouldn't normally give and her secretary looked suddenly busy as she entered the room.

"Morning Linda." She said.

"Morning Rebecca." Came the reply.

"Is it me, or is there something going on that I don't know about?" She asked. She already knew what it was, but she wasn't letting on.

Linda sighed and pulled out her copy of 'Heat Magazine'. "There's this. I'm not saying that I believe it but……."

Becky took the offered magazine and read the article. She tutted. "These lot'll print bloody anything. …… God. What rubbish pictures……..Doesn't even look like Danny….."

"So it's not your brother then. ……Only, I did wonder after what happened last week at the Stag……"

"Couldn't be Danny. I saw him at the weekend." She prompted. "And in answer to your next question, yes he does have a new girlfriend, and yes, she's blonde. So, I'd appreciate it if you'd put the word around the office to stop the gossip before mum gets back. She'll go ballistic. I'm going to have a little word with these people. Make them think twice about printing this rubbish. I cant believe they've put all this in here. No-one's contacted us for comment, and I know June Manning wouldn't talk to them on principle. I think they must be desperate for stories. Can I borrow this?"

Linda simply nodded at the outburst, and Becky walked into her office. The first person she called was Dan, advising him to turn off his phone for a couple of hours, until she'd dealt with things. Then she called the press agency to locate the identity of the writer and photographer. Someone was about to get hauled over the coals……….

-------------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Ed Clewley looked up from his cup of tea at Sue Porter. His eyes fell downward again as she placed the magazine article on his desk. After reading it he groaned.

"Thanks Sue, I'll deal with this." He said.

She left, and placing his cup down he picked up the telephone. First he tried Dan's number. Switched off. Then he tried Buffy's

"_Hey Ed. What's new?"_

"Have you seen the 'Scandal Mags'? There's an article….."

"_Under control. Becky's going to 'give them what for', apparently. Isn't there some kind of law that says about serving officers and paparazzi pictures?"_

"You've met Rebecca then. If she's sorting it out; God help them. There's nothing specific. Why Do you need a little weight behind it?"

"_Might add to the 'call it off' campaign. And I've put a couple of diversions into Paris, to throw them off even more."_

"Alright; I'll make a couple of calls to dispel the rumours. How was your weekend, anyway?"

"_Good,….. great even. Yours?"_

"I spent yesterday morning at Imperial College trying to keep a lid on the reappearance of Teabing's body. I assume that a couple of mutual German speaking friends had something to do with it?"

"_Probably, although you'd have to check with Giles. I haven't talked with him yet."_

"I'll do that. Speak to you soon. Bye.

"_Bye"_

His finger hovered over the dialling buttons. Who first? He hit the speed dial for the press agency………….

----------------------------------------

**Perivale, London.**

Buffy closed her phone and wandered into the spare bedroom where Dan was bench pressing weights on the multi-gym. He rested and sat up as she entered.

"How's the Guv'nor?" Asked Dan.

"He's Ok, he's gonna make a couple of calls to dispel that magazine article." She answered.

"I suppose I should show my face, and collect my car……..Do you want to come?"

"Isn't there a saying about sleeping dogs and letting them lie?" She queried.

"Ah, yes. I know what you mean. Not be seen together……..We could always…"

"Be invisible. ……."

"Yes. That's one way."

A smile appeared on her face, and he eyes twinkled with mischievous glee. "We could, couldn't we. ……. I could do all sorts of……"

"Oh' no no no no not the ghostly tricks. It would only arouse…."

"Suspicion."

"Exactly."

She frowned and pouted. "Spoil my fun."

"Actually, I was going to suggest another way we could get around without being spotted."

"How?"

He pointed through the window at a row of garages at the far end if the rear courtyard. "You see that one."

"Uh huh. It's a garage, isn't it?"

"That's mine. In there, is my other mode of transport. You'd need a skid lid ….. a helmet, … for it though.

"Skid lid? Helmet?"

"A motorcycle helmet. It's a bike. A Honda Blackbird to be precise. We could get around without being spotted, though you might get 'hat hair', Mandy used to complain about that."

"Skid lid and hat hair? And people say I talk funny." Buffy considered for a moment. "Ok, I'm up for it." She said.

Dan got up and went over to the wall where the pictures of Mandy and he hung. After looking at them for a moment he reached up and started taking the down.

"What are you doing?" Enquired Buffy.

"I should take these down. New start and all that."

She moved over to him and pulled his hand away, gently.

"No. Don't. They're your memories. I don't have a problem with them. Amanda was there, she was part of it. ….I've got pictures on my wall of people who aren't here anymore. You need to remember the good times you had. Make a place for her, in here." She put a hand on his chest over his heart.

----------------------------------------

**University College of Pathology. Surrey.**

Two hours later the three pathologists were around the conference table with their findings. Leo paced in front of the interactive screen.

"Alright what do we have." He said. "Harry, you first."

Harry hit a few keys on the keyboard and several files and pictures opened up on the wall mounted view screen. Leo took a seat as Harry walked over to it and started indicating as he talked.

"Driver of the vehicle. Police Constable Andrew Jervis. Twenty four, single. Dentals match the information in his file. He was unrecognisable from the outside due to the burns, Stomach content showed he'd recently eaten, A Full English by the looks of it. I'm waiting for a toxins report, as we all will be, but there's nothing in the initial swabs that indicate any alcohol excess. There are the usual depressions and marks in the skeletal structure that concur with this type of crash. Airbag and seatbelt tensioners all in the right places. The crash shouldn't have killed him, but he was dead before the fire started. There's no smoke residue in the lungs."

"The accident wasn't the cause of death then." Said Leo.

"Quite possibly not. However I did discover that his top three vertebrae had been shattered, as though something had hit him across the back of the neck. That doesn't fit. Was there any indication that something had pierced the car from behind at all? Because if not, the only thing that comes to mind is a pistol shot to the back of the head. Although I haven't found a bullet or an exit wound. The damage was pretty extensive in the throat and cranial area. There wasn't anything in the forensics report on the car either."

"An execution style attack?" Asked Nikki.

Harry looked at her and made to reply, but Leo cut him off.

"Right, before you go any further, I'll tell you what I've got." Said Leo. "PC Geoffrey Burroughs. Twenty Seven. Married, family." He glanced up and saw their sympathetic looks. "Also dead before the crash, no smoke in the lungs, and it looks like he had the same for breakfast. Remains of a set of handcuffs around his right wrist His injuries wouldn't have killed him either, yet, I believe he was also dead before the car even crashed. His nasal cartilage was embedded in his brain."

He paused gauging the looks from his colleagues

"It's possible that the prisoner was a little more adept at the art of killing than anyone had imagined. But it ultimately backfired on him as he attempted his escape. Nikki, tell us what you've got before we close this one up."

Nikki stood up and crossed to the screen. She dragged a police picture of Royce taken from the file onto the screen and a picture of the charred remains she had on the table. "I'd hold this open if I were you Leo. I don't know who this is." She said tapping the corpse's picture. "But it isn't this man." She tapped Royce's mug shots

"What! Are you sure?" Asked Leo.

"Positive. The dental records and DNA swab samples don't match. The dead man is about fifty years old. Some bone degeneration, elbow, hip and knee joints all have signs of arthritis, and according to the file, this man is only about thirty four. There are no fresh lesions in the upper right muscle tissue from the knife wound he was reported to have sustained; and there aren't the remains of any cuffs on his left wrist. There aren't any seat belt marks or fractures significant to a crash victim, either. He wasn't in the accident. He died before the car caught fire too, his neck was broken, no smoke residue in the lungs; and he had cereal for breakfast. I'll have more for you when I get the toxins reports back. ….. Leo. … Just what didn't you tell us in the first place." She said, firmly.

"I give due credit to Sam. She said you were good, and you just proved it." Said Leo, grinning. He placed the fourth file on the table and opened it. His face became grim. "I looked it over at the weekend. I did have to consider the possibility that the two officers might have gotten a little carried away, seeing as it was one of their own that this chap tried to shoot..…… Now, I think that we've got a professional killer on the loose. ….….And by now he could be anywhere."

---------------------------------------

**London.**

Harry Pearce was meeting with Juliet Shaw. Not in either of their offices, but on a park bench adjacent to the Millennium Wheel. It was one of their places that was used when they didn't want anyone else in their departments hearing what they said.

"I've pulled the team out, Juliet." Said Harry. "They're needed here for operation Songbird. I just thought I'd let you know. There's no need to keep Jo there any longer. She's only going to be compromised if she hangs around too long. I've already informed Clewley that the contract on his officer has been cancelled. If it wasn't for the fact that our evidence is highly illegal and wouldn't stand up in court, I'd have Maguire covertly extradited."

Juliet shrugged. "If the ends justify the means, Harry. What other intel have they gathered? Anything useful?"

"Possibly." He handed her an A4 envelope. She took it, opened it, and peeked inside.

"The transcripts." He said. "There are several references to a 'product' which we can only assume is the drug, or whatever it is that Maguire was supplying to the athletes, and the possible movement of a laboratory to Switzerland. There's also a comment about them using Jo and our fronting company for the launch. I take it that there's been no word yet from the Triple A?"

"None yet. They're still doing the tests on the athletes from that list. If that's the case is it possible that we've been given poor information about their activities, and it's a purely legitimate operation." She replied.

"Not sure, possibly. Unless they know about the surveillance equipment, and we're being played." He paused. "There was one other statement made by Maguire. He was talking to Hecht after his call to Las Vegas. He mentioned the possible purchase of a club, a prior run in with the Mafia over there; and the fact that he wasn't the same man he was before. Any ideas?"

"Not at the moment." Replied Juliet. "I'll have a word to my contacts in the CIA; see if they can shed any light on it. ….. How's Adam?"

Harry sighed and looked away around the area, not meeting her eyes. "He wants to return to work. However I've kept him on leave until he's sorted something out with his parents and his son." He looked directly at her. "You're aware that he has yet to tell them what happened, and what he and Fiona do for a living."

"I read the report, yes. Keep an eye on him Harry. Remember what happened with Tom!"

Harry nodded. "Only too well."

Juliet got up to leave. "Go and see Clewley. Let him know the basics of what you've found out. You might need to have his support if any of this is out of our jurisdiction. I'll let Siviter and Special Branch know."

She left and Harry sat watching the queues of people that were waiting for a flight on the wheel. He took a moment to think what any of them might say if they knew what really went on behind some of the closed doors in the buildings they could see from its viewpoint

----------------------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station**

Clewley's intercom buzzed.

"Yes Sue."

"_DS….Sorry, ….. Detective Inspector Gorman to see you sir."_

"Thanks Sue. Send him in."

Gorman entered the office. He had several files under his arm. Placing them on Clewley's desk he stood back, his face grim.

"What's this?"

"I've just received this lot from my mate over at MOD records. After he sent me that file on Royce it rang a few bells for him…….… See for yourself."

Clewley flicked through the files of the three men. The file marked Sergeant Thomas Parker revealed a surprise.

"Jones!" Said Clewley. "Get a warrant, and pick him up!" He added

"Already under way. I sent three cars to his address before I came here. I'm betting that he'll be long gone by now though." Said Gorman.

"Bugger. How did we miss this?" Said Clewley.

"We followed the rules and treated it as we normally would, sir." Said Gorman. "They were just a little better at breaking those rules. They've had ten years to practise." He added.

At that moment the intercom buzzed again. He breathed out heavily and answered it.

"Yes!" He said sharply.

"_Sorry to interrrupt sir. Mr. Pearce is here to see you. Oh, and I've just been told that Constable Carter and Miss Summers are downstairs also."_

Clewley groaned. Then sighed. "Oh well, might as well get this over with all at once. Have them shown up please Sue."

"Do you want me to stay sir?" Asked Gorman.

"Yes, you might as well. You may have to deal with Harry Pearce on occasion, so it's probably best you meet him now. ….. He's Section Head at Thames House."

"MI5!?" Gorman sounded surprised.

"Yes."

"Does he know about, ….. you know what?" He gestured with his hands, making claw scratching motions.

"Unless he's been made privy to it from another direction, no, he doesn't; and it might not be a good idea to tell him. You know what the spooks are like, they tend to read conspiracy and threat into everything." Said Clewley.

-----------------------------

**Geneva, Switzerland.**

Maguire replaced the receiver, puzzled. He could have sworn that Jo Portman had said that she'd still got another venue to visit today. Then why had she checked out of her hotel? Something wasn't right. He called his security supervisor to his office.

Ten minutes later he had his answer. A cable company vehicle showed up on the tape of the previous day and the blonde that alighted from the van and giving a hitch to her boobs as she waited at the door told him there were dirty tricks afoot.

"So where did she go then!? Which rooms!!?" Maguire was impatient.

The guard was coy about giving the information out. "Not many. Just the ones with televisions linked to the cable feed……and the cable box outside. She said it needed some new gismo."

"Pull the plug……Now!! Yelled Maguire. "You've been had, you stupid bastard!!"

The guard rushed from the room and out to the cable connection box. He ripped out the new box and the wires and went back inside.

"Done it sir." He said. Handing his boss the box.

Maguire examined the box looking for an identifying plate. There was none. "Stay here!" He said glaring at the man and picking up his mobile phone. He left the chastised guard in the office whilst he went out onto the patio area and dialled Hecht's mobile number from there. Hecht answered.

"Don't talk. Listen." Said Maguire. "We've got eavesdroppers. Meet me at that special place; half an hour. Go now. Don't tell anyone where you're going. Make sure you aren't followed."

"_Got it. See you there." _

The phone went dead. Maguire beckoned to the waiting guard to meet him outside.

He spoke directly into the guards ear. "I'm going out. You've got two hours. Get this place swept for devices. If you have to; throw everything electronic out and smash it up small, but I want all of the bugs found. If I come back to anything more than a clean house it'll be the worse for you. Understand!"

The guard nodded and Maguire stormed out; taking the box and security video tape with him.

---------------------------

**Algarve.**

Kate Carter wasn't satisfied. The call to Emile had not been as informative as she'd hoped. He hadn't exactly been evasive, he was only doing his job in not giving any details to a voice on the phone; but there was something she couldn't quite put her finger on. There was only one thing she was certain of. …….. If Daniel had been there, ….He wasn't there now. She called her daughter……………

"_Mum! You're supposed to be on holiday. You know; sun, sea, sand, peace and quiet, no phones, no work. What part of that haven't you grasped the concept of yet." _

"I know. Look we're back home on Wednesday, anyway... It's just………Have you seen your brother?"

"_Yes, I saw him at the weekend."_

So why am I looking at what is quite possibly be a picture of him and a blonde, outside Cartier's in Paris then?"

"_Oh. Right. I've seen that too, it was waiting for me when I got into the office this morning and it's not him, he's here, in London." _Becky crossed her fingers, hoping her mother wouldn't catch on.

"It looks an awful lot like him. Are you sure?"

"_Positive……I've already given the press a grilling over it. They're printing a retraction next week, in all their publications."_

"Rebecca. ……Just what aren't you telling me?……I've already called Emile, and..."

"_Nothing you don't need to know mum……"_

"So Danny hasn't been to Paris, and he hasn't got a new girlfriend then."

"_Well……."_

---------------------------------------------------------

**Solihull.**

Josh's car pulled onto the driveway of a modest detached house. As the got out of the car, Dawn scanned the outside of the house. Originally it had been a similar in size to their home in Sunnydale, but sometime in the last few years it had been extended at the side to increase garage space and add an extra room above.

Audrey Hartnell opened the front door to see her son and the tall brunette approaching.

"I thought I heard the 'beast' pull up." She said.

Josh grinned, Dawn gave him a sideways look. "The 'Beast'?" She asked.

"It's what dad calls my car. He says it makes enough noise to wake the dead."

Dawn shrugged. "Waking the dead is a little harder than that…….And there's usually some sort of ritual involved. Not a lot of noise."

Josh made the introductions. "Mum, this is Dawn Summers. Dawn, my mum Audrey Hartnell." They shook hands.

By this time they'd made it through the front door. Dawn noted that Audrey gave no verbal invitation. Someone had trained them well.

"I'm in the kitchen." She said, closing the door after they had entered.

Dawn followed Josh through the hall into a large breakfast kitchen. There was the smell of cakes baking in the oven. It reminded Dawn of the wonderful smells her own mother's culinary skills had made. He offered her a seat at the table as his mother entered the room.

"Where's dad?" He asked.

He's at the office. He should be back soon, he had a new chap starting this morning and he's gone in to show him around.

"What does he do?" Asked Dawn.

"Lithographic printing. Posters, banners, business cards, letterheads. That sort of thing. It pays the bills." Said Audrey. "Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please." Said Dawn. Josh added his acceptance of one too and his mother busied herself as she conversed.

"So. Dawn. Josh didn't tell us much, so we've had to speculate. If you can't tell us too much I'll understand; but I do need to know one thing. ……Are you the Slayer?"

Dawn took a breath. _"Direct much!_" She thought. "No. I'm a Watcher. There was a point where I thought I might be a potential but it was a mix up." ….. It turned out to be a friend of mine." Her voice faltered slightly as she remembered Amanda.

"So how come you know how to take out a gang of muggers almost single handed? Most of the Watchers I knew couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag." Said Audrey.

"Training. We're not just about the books anymore." Replied Dawn.

"I see." Audrey finished making the coffees and placed them and a biscuit barrel on the table. "Help yourselves to what you want." She said.

There was grin from Josh as he offered the biscuits to Dawn and then took one himself. Audrey gave Dawn a puzzled look.

"Summers? Your surname? Wasn't that the name of a Slayer, about ten years ago. Yes I remember now. Los Angeles. George Merrick was sent to be her Watcher. I remember someone telling us. What happened to her?"

"She's my sister. And she's here, in London, or Paris. Not too sure exactly where today." Answered Dawn.

"Still alive! She must be good. How old is she?"

"Twenty four." She paused. "Wait; you still had contact with the Council after Mr. Hartnell died?"

"Yes, even though we weren't active, we kept in touch with one or two members. Mainly just to keep abreast of any developments. We lost those connections two years ago, in that gas explosion."

Dawn shook her head. "Wasn't a gas explosion………."

Dawn went on to explain briefly about the attack on the Council, and the threat to all the potentials. She was just deciding whether to tell Audrey about all the new slayers when there came the sounds of someone entering the front door.

"That'll be dad." Said Josh.

There was a "Hullo" called out from the hall. Josh answered with "In here." and his father came into the kitchen. After the introductions and a short synopsis of their conversation he joined them at the table and more coffee was taken.

After getting Bill Hartnell's take on the situation she decided that full disclosure was the better way to go. During a lull in the conversation, Bill interrupted.

"You're not what we expected really." He said.

"In what way?"

"Well, no offence, but your age for one thing."

"I get that a lot. You grow up fast on a Hellmouth. Either that or you're dead. Or worse." She said. At his look she elaborated.

"My sister is the slayer, Giles says she's probably the longest surviving slayer ever. I knew about her secret even before my mom did, and I've been involved in the research side ever since I was about ten or eleven."

Technically, Dawn wasn't lying. Her memories were made that way.

"In some ways I feel as old as grit. Since the old council got themselves blown up, we've had to change our ideas and modernise the way we do things. They weren't very efficient. We lost a lot of the books and stuff in 2003, and with so many slayers all over the world we have to be able to access any information we need at the touch of a button. We'd gone global, overnight. So we went digital. Computers, cell phones and PDA's are standard issue. It cuts out a lot of the legwork. It would help if we had more pairs of hands to administer the systems, help teach and watch the younger slayers………"

"So, you're recruiting then. How come you didn't come calling before?"

"There's been some, …. animosity from some of the old watchers who survived, and their families. I could name names, but I'm not going to. They wanted to keep control, 'keep the slayer in her place' as one guy told me." Dawn almost spat the last part of that sentence out.

The elder Hartnell's shared a look.

"That's part of the reason why we kept away from them after dad died." Said Bill. "He'd told us the Council wasn't willing to move with the times. His idea was that the world and times were changing, so they needed to adapt or else they'd lose control of the situation. We didn't like Quentin Travers much either. Too bombastic, too fond of the power he had over people……"

"Buffy quit the Council." Said Dawn. At the surprised look from Bill. ……. "You didn't know?"

Audrey laughed from over by the cooker. She'd been moving around the kitchen as Dawn had been telling her story, fetching cakes from the oven and placing them on racks to cool. "There's irony. A Slayer quitting the Council. I'll bet old man Travers never saw that one coming!"

Dawn smiled. "He didn't. He came over to Sunnydale to 'test' her, to see if she could be worthy of him giving her the information we needed to beat Glorificus. It didn't work. She scared the crap outta his team that came with him. And she got Giles reinstated and retroactive pay."

"I like this sister of yours more and more." Said Audrey, grinning. She looked at her husband. "We should help, Bill."

Bill nodded. "Josh. Come and give me a hand in the loft, will you."

Josh came out of his reverie at the sound of his fathers request. He'd been listening to Dawn's explanation and had gotten lost in the sound of her voice. He jumped up, grinned at her and followed his father out of the room.

"What's in the loft?" Dawn asked Audrey.

"Some things that Bill's dad left us in his will. We'll need them if we're going to help you."

--------------------------------------

**Westbury**

Willow waved the bus off as the tribe of girls headed for Brize Norton. She waited until it was out of sight before she re-entered the school. As she did Giles rushed out onto the steps, followed by Natalie.

"Blast, missed them." He said. "I've just had a call from Lieutenant Padgett at the base. An Oxfam aid flight bound for East Africa has had to make an emergency landing there and they're looking for a replacement aircraft."

"And you want to let them borrow ours." Said Willow.

Giles looked a little sheepish. Actually I've already said yes, as long as he keeps our name out of it. Do you think Kennedy will be too upset?"

Willow smiled. "Nah. She'll be glad of some comfort. That C141 isn't the quietest plane around, a-an Kenn likes her comfort." She pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call one of the other girls on the bus, there's no hands free set on there, so Kenn won't answer."

Willow made the call. Even Giles heard the loud cheer when the rest of the bus were told that they would have to take a commercial flight back to Rio instead of the C141.

Giles shook his head. "The idea was to help the helpless, and the starving. Perhaps you might bring it up in one of your lessons…..Something about those less fortunate than ourselves, possibly?"

He sighed and took his daughters hand. Willow took the little girls other offered hand and she giggled as they swung her playfully between them as they walked back towards the school.

"Yeah, I'll mention it. How's everything?" She nodded in Natalie's direction.

"Ah, yes. Very well, actually. I'm enjoying it all immensely. He replied. We're getting along famously."

"Have you heard from Buffy?"

"Not yet, but I've had a call from Edward Clewley earlier this morning. He's received your email and will start looking for this laboratory. He told me that Buffy and Daniel are back in England. They've had a slight media problem but Buffy assures him that between herself and Daniel's sister it will be dealt with. Something about a photograph in a tabloid type celebrity magazine."

"I bet she called Andrew in. I'll check with him later. See if he needs anything." Said Willow.

"How's your, er, project coming along." The tone of his voice indicating that they should take care with what was said in front of Natalie.

"Not so good. It's a totally inert powder so far. There must be another part to the experiment that activates it. That's why I've stayed behind. I need to finish here before I go back to Rio."

"What did you determine from the find at the Chateau?"

"I don't think it was your cousins stuff. In fact a lot of it was nearly a hundred years old. So I've asked some of the staff to research the previous ownership of the place, and I've sent a couple of people over there to remove it, also so that Xander and Vi can come home." She reported.

Julia waved to them from over by the reception desk. "Rupert. I've got Dawn Summers on line one for you."

"Oh, good. I'll take it in my office." He looked at Willow. "Would you take Natalie for me?"

"Sure. I'll take her to find Olivia." Said Willow. She held her hand out to the little girl. "Come on. Let's go find mommy."

"Bye daddy!" Natalie called out as she grabbed the hand and skipped away tugging the redhead behind.

**End of Chapter Seventeen.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**. Anything you recognise belongs to other, more intelligent and wealthier people. Anything you don't belongs to poor old me.

**Chapter Eighteen.**

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Harry Pearce studied the petite blonde with suspicion. Both she and Carter had walked in wearing motorcycle jackets and carrying helmets, for gods sake. What was Clewley thinking of, allowing someone into meetings like this who wasn't part of his team, and didn't appear to have any formal training or discipline. …..Unless. His mind worked out a possibility. American accent. What if this person was one of Juliet's CIA contacts, and Clewley didn't know. He'd play it cool for now. Try to get a bead on her………

Ed Clewley had given the floor over to DI Gorman to bring everyone up to speed with the case. He presented the four files on the former SAS team and told them of their wait for the progress report from Chelsea.

That report came in, and it was more gruesome than they'd expected.

"He killed his wife!??!" Buffy was astounded. "The guy's an animal!"

"Technically, for desertion, they could all face a firing squad. Though I doubt that under the present administration they'd get little more than a slap on the wrist." Said Harry, wryly.

"I could think of far more painful ways of punishing them. A firing squad's too quick." Replied Buffy. Inwardly she was thinking that Heidi and Helga had made a mistake in keeping Jones, or whoever he was, alive.

Harry smiled to himself. He was beginning to like this girl……

The intercom buzzed. Clewley answered.

"Yes Sue."

"_I've got Professor Dalton on the line. He has some information regarding the case you're briefing on."_

"Thanks, Sue. Put him through would you."

Ed put the call on speaker and Leo gave the room his report.

"So the other body wasn't the prisoner then. Are you absolutely sure Professor?" Said Clewley.

"_Positive. I'm faxing over all the relevant material now, including the identity of the third body. One Ronald James. Your prisoner has obviously used his identity to get away. There's probably a car involved somewhere. We've given the details to CS Millar, he's sending CID round to check it out. They'll contact you."_

"Thank you professor. When can I tell the next of kin that they can make arrangements for burial?"

"_As soon as they wish. I've put release notices in with the report. _

Thanks, I'll let them know. Bye.

"So we've got all four on the loose. Great. How are you gonna find them?" Asked Buffy.

"All the usual channels. All exit points. Passport control. Cctv." Replied Harry before Ed could comment.

"You want me to try?" Buffy directed the question to Ed.

"They're not your jurisdiction Buffy, you know that." He stated.

"I know…….Gaaaagh! This is so frustrating!" She cried.

Ed thought for a moment. "There is one thing you could help with. Willow emailed me this morning with her thoughts on this drug of Maguire's. She believes that there could be some sort of laboratory in this country that's been producing it; maybe storage too. From what Harry's been telling me it's sounding more and more that Maguire falls into the category that you deal with."

Harry was puzzled. "Excuse me…..What category?…. What are you on about man?"

Buffy took up the challenge. Just as Harry had been trying to get a line on her she'd been doing the same to him. Standoff time. "Mr. Pearce. … Harry. What's your clearance?" She said, smiling.

"MI5. My department operates intelligence for counter terrorism in the UK." He stated.

"Well think of mine as being very similar, ….. not terrorism, ….. just terror; but globally." She said.

"So you are CIA then. I did wonder." Smirked Harry.

Buffy let out another anguished cry. "If I hear CIA one more time…..I'm not C.I.A!!!" She made to get up, but Dan put a calming hand on her shoulder, keeping her seated.

"Then who are you, and more importantly, what's _your _security clearance!" Harry said, sharply."

Buffy whipped out her cell phone and dialled a number in the directory.

"When it answers, give them your name and ask them if you can talk to me." She said, handing the phone to Harry. His face paled when it was answered.

"_Prime Ministers Office. Your name and security code please………."_

------------------------------------------

**Brize Norton**

The two Oxfam officials stood and watched the C141 taxiing to the end of the runway. There was a short pause before clearance was granted from the tower and the four jets opened up with a roar. It gained momentum rapidly, the powerful thrust giving enough speed in a fairly short distance to allow the nose to clear the ground shortly followed by the rear sets. Then more thrust was added and the nose pointed skywards leaving behind a smoke trail as it gained height. Within a few minutes it was a small speck in the sky.

Lieutenant Padgett came into the room.

"Everything to your satisfaction, gentlemen?" He asked.

"Definitely. Thank you. Although we're still puzzled as to why our benefactor wishes to remain anonymous. We'd have thought that the publicity alone would have attracted enough media attention for any company willing to do this for us to be guaranteed a significant hike in their share price."

"They're not interested in media coverage, and they'd rather you didn't mention it to anyone either. They like their privacy."

"Highly, unusual. …….They are a legitimate concern, aren't they?" He asked.

"Oh, most definitely. They help the helpless, and you were in need of assistance. Can I ask one question." Said the Lieutenant.

"Yes."

"Approximately how much of your aid supplies do you lose to the rebels and the black market in East Africa?" Asked the Lieutenant.

"Between ten and twenty per cent. It's a factor we have no choice but to accept I'm afraid. Why?"

"I can't say too much, but let me just say, I believe that one hundred per cent of this shipment will get to the people for whom it was intended. The rebels and black marketeers won't cross these people, they have too much respect for what they do in the world." Lieutenant Padgett smiled to himself. His good deed done, he turned smartly and left the room, leaving the two men with gaping mouths.

----------------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

It was mid afternoon before the two cars pulled up outside the school entrance. The rumble of Josh's Morgan ceased and silence fell on the area. The occupants of the two cars alighted and busied themselves with unloading boxes from the two vehicles. A few moments later several staff came out to assist in the carriage of the items.

Giles and Olivia arrived in time to collect the last two and carry them into the library.

Introductions were made. Giles was surprised that there were so many books. Dawn dragged Josh away to show him around, allegedly.

Giles was dumbfounded. "Thank you. Thank you for all this. I-It's quite remarkable. But tell me; surely all these should have been taken to the Council's library upon his death?" He said.

"Technically, they were." Said Audrey. Giles was puzzled.

"I'm not in the printing business for nothing. Dad always said he didn't want Quentin Travers getting his paws on the books." Added Bill. "There was some animosity between them. Dad wanted to move the council forward, Travers was a status quo type. So we hid them. When the Council bailiffs came to collect them, all they got were some front page copies and a few re-covered volumes with……I think one was War and Peace." He laughed at the thought.

Giles grinned. "For what it's worth, I agree with you. It somewhat proves my theory though. They didn't even open anything they got hold of."

"I know. We were waiting for them to come after us for quite a while before we realised that they hadn't even looked at them. After the place in London blew up, we moved them out of the hiding place and into the loft at home." Said Audrey. "I hope they'll be of use to you. Dawn tells us you lost a lot of the information in the blast."

Giles was solemn. "Yes. The library at the Council wasn't the only repository, however, the locations of the others were kept there, and the knowledge died with them, as it were." He paused. "Would you like a tour of the place whilst you're here. You're welcome to stay for tea, too. I believe it's fish and chips tonight. It would give us a chance to talk."

-------------------------------------------------------

Audrey and Bill surveyed the exterior of the property as they returned with Giles and Olivia from their tour.

"I like what you've done with the place. It's a lot less dilapidated than the last time I saw it." Said Bill.

"You've been here before then?" Enquired Giles. "I didn't realise anyone was aware that this place was Travers' old country seat."

"Only once, I was invited for a meeting not long before dad died. I was quite surprised to be asked actually. Travers didn't just invite anyone." He laughed. "It's ironic that you bought it, and now it's a school for the very girls he kept in the dark about each other for years. Dad would have been proud of this."

They went inside. There came the sound of crashing from the dining hall. Going to investigate, they found Natalie pushing a cup along the table with her finger. When it reached the end it toppled off the edge, she waved her hand at it as it crashed to the floor alongside the previous one.

"Natalie!" Scolded her mother, shocked at her daughter's behaviour. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Tryin' to make the cups float." Came the reply as she pushed another along the table. Giles made it to the table first and caught the cup as it toppled off the end.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, gently.

"Why are you doing this? It's not right Natalie. You shouldn't be doing this." He explained, trying to remain calm.

"I was watchin' Aunty Willow. She dunned it with the glasses in the labratree."

Giles face fell. "Oh. Dear. Lord……"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Harry Pearce looked at the blue spiny face of the Braachen demon in front of him in a state of shock. He'd been cleared by the PM's office, and after a fairly short conversation, Buffy had decided that he was worthy of an explanation.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. I'd have never believed it." He said. "Are there many people…..demons ….. like you around?"

"Some. Technically, I'm a half demon. Mum's human. I didn't know my dad, and I didn't realise this happened until I turned twenty one." Said Gorman.

"And you've been hiding amongst us all this time?" Asked Harry.

"Not hiding. I didn't ask to be like this. I was born like it. Co-existing is the term we like to use. I'm not a threat to society. I want to help people, human and demon. That's why I joined the force in the first place."

Buffy gave her backing to his statement. "There was a time that any demon was considered bad news. The Slayer was given the remit that all humans were good, all demons bad, and to deal accordingly. While there are demons out there who will rip you apart as soon as look at you, they're not all bad. For the most part, anyway. Gorman knows what will happen if I have cause to doubt him. Don't you Gorman."

"Too right." He paused. "You did tell those two German slayers about me, didn't you?"

"I did, and for the record, Helga's Swiss, Heidi's Austrian. It pisses them off if someone calls them German."

"I'll remember that." Replied Gorman.

"Right what about this investigation." Harry was keen to move on, to be away from here as soon as possible. He needed to think straight, in the quiet of his own office.

"I'll need everything you have on the case. Who gave you your original advice on it?" Enquired Buffy.

Home Office Liaison. Juliet Shaw, she got the information from her CIA contacts. Does she know about you?"

"Nope. Why, you need a leverage?" She asked, smiling.

"Might be handy in the future, if I need a favour." Grinned Harry. Just then his mobile rang. He excused himself and moved to the corner of the room. When he ended the call he came back to them.

"It's a good job I pulled the team out this morning. Maguire's found the surveillance bugs we planted. He's ordered a sweep of his place and he's called Hecht to meet him somewhere outside. I'm having the transcripts and files sent over here as soon as they're finished."

"You were saying about Juliet Shaw?" Said Dan.

Harry considered for a moment before explaining. "Yes. She briefed me about a month ago concerning an anniversary of sorts that was approaching. The bombing of that Wolfram and Hart building in L.A. last year. As it turned out though, we weren't the target here. New York was."

He trailed off as Buffy quietened then snorted. "You thought it was a bombing?" She shook her head. "L.A. was taken down from the inside. By some friends of mine. New York. ……..That was Willow."

-------------------------------------

**Somewhere near Geneva, Switzerland.**

Klaus Hecht pulled up at the empty car park and got out of his car. He walked up the hill to a clearing and stood looking at the view of the mountains for a few moments. He heard a noise of a car driving up the valley. Squinting slightly at the bright sunlight he recognised Maguire's Porsche as it pulled into the car park alongside his BMW.

A few moments later the two men were conversing. Hecht was only slightly shocked at Maguire's discovery.

"I knew that there was more to her than just a bloody convention organiser." Said Hecht.

"You'll need to get your house swept for bugs as well." Maguire said.

"I've already called one of the Shamans in. He'll neutralise them all. My wife's out until late. It will be sorted when I get back. She won't even know." Replied Hecht.

"There still remains my problem of what to do about my own security. Any ideas as to who she was working for would be gratefully received." Said Maguire, handing over the tape and the small black receiver.

Hecht thought for a moment. "Probably one of the British security services…….Remember what you said about moving the lab here."

Maguire nodded.

"I think it's that time." He said. "And, your first customers should be your security team."

Maguire's face was a picture of delight. Something positive to do at last.

"I'll find the candidates, you prepare the subjects. How long do you need?" Asked Hecht.

"A week. The product needs to be in their system for a week to be acceptable." Said Maguire.

"Good. I assume you brought a quantity with you?" Asked Hecht.

"Of course. I never travel without some." Replied Maguire with a grin………

------------------------------------------------

**Schwarzenegg, near Bern, Switzerland.**

Four cans of lager stood on the table. Around the table sat the Musketeers. Each reported on their recent jobs. Davies was using a laptop to make notes. When it came to Royce and Parker, they realised that the same contractor was using the team on a regular basis.

"There's no wonder we've been caught then. If we're being used as this blokes private army, the coppers in England are going to be watching him and everyone connected with him." Said Royce.

"We still have the advantage though." Said Parker. "Until they discover what's happened we're ahead. Let's call the contractor and get a deal from him. He still owes you the balance for the hit on Smitts."

"Bet he thought he was going to get away with that one. Well he isn't. What's in the account Si?" Asked Royce.

"Three hundred and fifty million Euros." Said Davies.

Royce thought for a moment. "How about this. We clear the loose ends up. If the contractor doesn't pay up, he goes too, might be a good idea to off him anyway. Then we retire. There's enough there to keep us all happy for the rest of our naturals. What do you say?"

There were nods from around the table. ………. All for one. …. And one for all.

----------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Twenty minutes later Harry thought his brain was going to burst. Buffy's revelations about Wolfram and Hart and Angel's plan to take them down from the inside was hard enough to swallow. When she told the story of how Clayton Chambers had tried to trap Willow, and the Senior Partners had dealt with him for his failure, that was another shock. The hardest part to believe was that an amulet, a champion and a witch's power had sank a town…..A whole town. ….He sat staring into space, trying to place it all in nice neat little boxes………

"I think I broke him." Buffy commented, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Well he did ask." Said Dan. There was a smile on his face. "Sometimes it's nice to know that you can get your head around some things that other people can't; ….. And he's MI5?"

"Carter! That's enough." Warned Clewley.

"Sorry sir, but you've got to admit, I'd have thought that he'd have had some inkling of the supernatural side of things."

Clewley shrugged. "Some people deal with things differently, you know that. My wife keeps asking me some odd questions, but I'm not about to tell her anything unless I have to. If everyone knew it might cause mass hysteria."

"Or a witch hunt. Been there, done that. Not nice. Especially when your own mother is the one holding the matches." Said Buffy.

The intercom buzzed and Harry came out of his trance like state suddenly. He jumped when he focussed on Buffy who was studying his face intently.

Clewley answered the call. It was a couriered package from Thames House for Harry.

"You Ok?" Buffy asked Harry.

He nodded. "Tea, perhaps." He said, weakly. It took a lot to shock Harry. This was an overload.

"Good idea." Said Clewley. When Sue entered with the package, he put a request for a brew up.

Harry opened the package and spread the contents out over the desk. He handed the original file that Juliet had given him over to Buffy. As she opened it and saw the pictures of Angel, Wesley and the others, her face fell. Dan peeked at them over her shoulder.

"That Angel?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He put his arm around her and squeezed gently. "You don't have any photo's of him, do you?"

"No, he always said they made him look pale. Spike said the same." She said.

"They were vampires. It's probably the lack of sunlight thing." Said Dan.

"Can I keep these?" She asked Harry.

"These were your friends, I take it." Said Harry.

She nodded.

"You can have it all." He continued. "This investigation is out of my hands now, and I don't want to leave anything around that might cause my staff to ask awkward questions. I think the less they know, the better. I'll have my people check for any associated Cctv and passport anomalies. See if we can help locate these four men. I'll let you know as soon as we have anything."

He played them the tape that he'd seen and told them of the research that the CIA had done into Hecht's past, his connection to Maguire and why they had thought he was responsible for the collapse.

Buffy gave a weak laugh. "Wolfram and Hart. Not the sorta company you quit from. It's a forever kinda deal. And I do mean, forever." She paused. "I think our Mr. Hecht is closer to the top of the food chain than we thought, and his company in Switzerland is a front for W & H." She looked at Dan. We need to call Giles and get his views on this."

She made the call to Giles. All she got though was Julia who said that he was unavailable because they were dealing with a 'family matter'. puzzled by this she enquired if everything was alright. It sounded to Buffy as though the receptionist was trying to keep a straight face.

"_His daughter's just discovered magic is real….…" _Julia said.

They decided that a trip to Westbury was necessary. All the evidence they had was physical and they needed to see everyone anyway, there was only Xander and Vi who weren't there. Almost perfect, and with a little help from Willow…..

Gorman's mobile phone rang. The team that had gone in to the house in Chelsea needed him there to take charge of the investigation. He turned to Dan and Buffy.

"Why don't you come too, on your way through. You might get an insight to the type of bloke were dealing with, if you see what his house was like." Said Gorman.

"I already know what he's like…He needs caging…….Permanently!" Said Buffy. At Dan's look of agreement, she continued. "No, actually I know what he means. It's a pity Andrea's not around. She'd be able to explain it better than I can, but you get a 'feel' for a place or someone by being there."

They left Harry and Ed in the office. Harry had recovered his no-nonsense attitude and wanted some more information from Ed about recognising the situations where this type of threat might be kept out of the limelight and away from those who weren't qualified to deal with it.

Collecting Dan's car in favour of the motorcycle their next stop was Chelsea.

-----------------------------------

**Westbury.**

Giles entered the observation room above the lab. Willow was still there conducting experiments on the powder she'd concocted. There were several trays of Petri-dishes and slides on the counter, and the sound of the centrifuge slowing down. As he tapped on the glass she jumped slightly, her concentration on the job in hand obviously taking all her concentration.

She looked at him in puzzlement and hit the button on the wall for the communicator.

"Hey Giles. What's up?" She asked.

"Er, we appear to have a slight problem. Have you been using your magic to float things around?"

"A little, why?"

At that moment Olivia and Natalie came up behind him and peered through the screen.

"Because I think you've had a little visitor whilst you were working….Up here." He indicated to Natalie.

Willow realised what he was talking about and her hand flew to her mouth, a look of anguish on her face.

"Oh, Giles……I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know she was there. How did you find out?"

"She was trying to emulate your actions in the dining hall, without the floating of the objects. There are several smashed cups I'm afraid."

"I'll come out, try to explain."

She turned off the equipment, put her lab coat and safety glasses on the counter and left the room, locking the door behind her.

A moment later she entered the room where Giles stood with an indignant looking four year old and an obviously worried mother.

"See daddy I's told you that she dunned it. Why can't I do it? I want to do it." She demanded.

"Natalie." Warned Olivia.

"Okaaay." She said sullenly. Then she brightened. "Please, Auntie Willow, can I do it…" She said, as though being polite would help her get her way.

Olivia squatted down next to her daughter and hugged her. "Natalie. It's not that simple, I'm afraid darling. You see Willow is, er, is, er……Oh dear. How do you explain this to a four year old….." She trailed off.

Willow gave Giles a nod, held out her hand and smiled. "Come with me Natalie, I'll see if there's a way for me to explain things."

She led the child out of the room and the two confused parents…Giles also wondering just how you explain these things to a four year old.

Giles sighed, removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I suppose it was only a matter of time really., wasn't it?" He said.

Olivia squeezed his hand. "Let Willow handle it, you've taught her well, and I trust her to teach our daughter what's right and wrong. They all have to grow up sometime….."

Giles sighed. "Oh, yes, I agree. It's just that, …... I didn't expect it quite so soon……"

--------------------------------------------------

**Chelsea.**

They looked at the exterior of the house. It looked just like any of the other houses in the street. Georgian style windows, the rendered walls painted a creamy yellow, all the doors painted in a dark green gloss.

They were each given a pair of latex gloves to put on so that they didn't leave any extra prints for forensics to eliminate. Entering the house one of the CID officers gave them a tour and briefing. They finished up in the kitchen as that was the place where the body had been found. The body had already been removed, and the chest freezer was being photographed. Buffy looked at the cork faced notice board on the wall. There were the usual assortment of items that any normal household would have on there, but there were gaps, as though things had been pulled off and not replaced. An appointment card for a dentist. Susan Jones. That had been the woman's name; or at least the one she'd married under. Various other notes, telephone numbers and a calendar, some dates were marked for this month. A meeting, a course for her job, a day's holiday. She turned to Gorman.

"Is it okay to move this?" She asked.

Gorman nudged the forensics man. He looked over and nodded. "Yes Miss, you can take that."

She lifted the calendar from its hook and flicked through the pages. All the entries seemed to be for Mrs. Jones to attend to.

"Didn't this guy do anything? All these entries are for Mrs Jones. None of them are for him. Anyone found another calendar or diary?" She asked. Heads were shook at the comment and Gorman directed another officer to make a specific search.

Dan came over and studied the calendar with her. His eyes flicked to the board. Stood slightly to one side he examined the edge of the board.

"There's something slipped down behind here." He said. Pulling out his pen knife he eased the edging away from the wall and levered out the paper that had slipped behind. A photograph, depicting Jones, or as they now knew him, Parker; and his three associates in a line up on a ski slope somewhere. The question was. Where?

He showed it to Buffy, then Gorman. "Can we get copies of this, and find out where it is." He asked.

Buffy flicked backwards through the calendar. January came to the top. The period over the new year was marked. 'Skiing, Bern. Switzerland. Holiday. Ten days.'

"Score." She said, and showed Dan.

"Well that narrows it down." He grinned. " What's the betting that there's a bolt hole there."

"This isn't a bet. This, ….Is a cert…" She replied, waving the calendar.

---------------------------------------------------

**Berlin.**

It had taken Utcha's men the rest of Sunday and most of Monday to locate anyone who might know who, or where, the man who had been seen with his wife was. Eventually a chance call to one of the taxi companies that had collected and returned the man from the address to a hotel near the Brandenburg Gate. They also found out that he was British and looked about fifty with a bald spot on his head.

His men were used to getting the information they needed. So when the receptionist had told them that if there was, or had been, such a person at the hotel, it wasn't her place to divulge that information; they called the manager in. Two minutes and a quiet conversation later and they had what they had been searching for. Name, nationality, home address and return flight, details. Ron James had booked a package deal.

After reporting to their boss, the two made their way to the airport. That was where they met with their first disappointment. Ron James hadn't caught his return flight…..

In the meantime, the murder of Dürst was being investigated by the police, his only known associate, Brozny had been tracked down and had arrived at the morgue along with the body of Dedika.

After questioning the neighbours and getting the same information about the visitor that Utcha's men had discovered, they dusted the place for prints. On a shot glass in the cupboard they found a single print. Putting it through their database they matched it to one that the British Police had sent through to Interpol a few days earlier…No name had been attached to the file so they called London…..Chief Superintendent Clewley……..

Watching the apartments from a distance. Utcha noted the face of one of the detectives arriving at the scene. A man he recognised. A face from the past. It was time to call in a favour……………..

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

Giles, Olivia, and the Hartnell's were in Giles sitting room. Willow was back in the laboratory, working on the powder, Natalie, had wanted to watch her from the observation room. The topic of conversation had been largely centred around Natalie's escapade, and when Buffy and Dan arrived, introductions were made. No-one had thought about where Dawn and Josh had got to.

Telling everyone that she had information and an announcement, Buffy went to find her sister. Not having seen her sister for several days meant that Buffy wanted Dawn to know either first, or at the same time as everyone else. The rooms that were kept for her and Dawn were on the second floor. Calling as she went through the apartment she heard giggling and a stifled squeal from the bedroom. Fearing the worst she burst in.

"What the hell are you two…………. !"

**End of Chapter Eighteen.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer**. Anything you recognise belongs to other, more intelligent and wealthier people. Anything you don't belongs to poor old me.

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the couple entwined on the floor. Natalie looked around from her cross-legged position on the floor and dropped the spinner in her hands. Josh and Dawn collapsed in surprise on the mat with the rows of multi coloured circles on.

"Twister!!!??" …… You're playing Twister?" Buffy shook her head in disbelief, a bemused smile on her face.

Dawn disentangled herself. "And you thought what?..…….No, never mind……I can guess!………Josh, this is my sister. Buffy this is Josh Hartnell…… My boyfriend. "

Buffy eyed him with suspicion.

Josh did a double take. He grinned and nudged Dawn. "You said boyfriend….Isn't she going to….."

"Get mad …...No, you're safe." Finished Dawn.

"Twister.." Buffy muttered again, shaking her head.

She felt a tug at her jeans.

"An' I'm Natalie Harland."

Buffy eyes fell to the source of the voice. "Oh, right. Sorry, I…….Can we go downstairs……meeting. ….. Where's Willow?"

"Aunty Willow's in the labratree, doin' sperryments." Natalie informed her.

Dawn sniggered at the sight of her sister being upstaged by a four year old.

Buffy recovered from her shock and knelt down to her. "Thank you. Hi, I'm Buffy, we spoke on the phone, remember, when I called your mommy."

Natalie nodded and held out her hand to shake. "How'd you do."

Buffy grinned and shook the hand.

Dawn and Josh came over to them. "So what's the what?" She asked.

"Oh, nothin' much." Replied Buffy, nonchalantly. Okay. If Dawn could shock her, there was one coming right back at her. She flashed the ring in front of Dawns face.

"I'm getting married!" She beamed.

-------------------------------------------------

Willow was located in the lab and obliged her in collecting Xander and Vi from France.

After she and Dan told the gathered group, the impromptu celebration lasted the rest of the afternoon and the evening. The Hartnell's made their excuses and left for home around nine. Natalie had gone to bed at the same time, protesting loudly at missing the party, but as with most children her age, as soon as her head had hit the pillow, she'd fallen fast asleep. There was a call put in to Robin and Faith informed her that she wasn't surprised, they'd had several of the girls come to them with reports of seeing the ring in their dreams. They just hadn't connected it to Buffy.

Dawn and Josh didn't need to be in lectures until eleven a.m. so they decided to travel back the following morning.

The information that Buffy and Dan had brought from London lay untouched on Giles' desk……

----------------------------------------------

**Tuesday's grey……**

The following morning was grey and overcast. No-one slept late as they all had things to do, or places to be. Willow had teleported back to Rio at around midnight, her calculation being that Kennedy and the others would be arriving back there at roughly the same time. No-one had to guess why her reasoning was so, it was obvious from the stammering reaction to Buffy's raised eyebrow that said it all.

-------------------------------

Three women stood on the steps of the school, watching their menfolk engaged in the age old ritual of male bonding.

"Boys and their toys. They'll be there for hours if we let them. I'll go and get started on those books and paperwork for Giles." Said Vi, smiling. "When Xander realises I'm not here, tell him where I am." With that, she disappeared inside.

The two sisters stood watching the three men drool over the Morgan and Audi, discussing the finer points of classic versus modern motoring. Xander, Josh and Daniel were getting along like a house on fire. Dawn let out a heavy sigh.

"Not feeling ignored already. Are you?" Asked Buffy.

"No, but I like him and he likes me, and well…It's not love…..yet, but it might be soon…..." Replied Dawn.

"I did notice that you had separate rooms last night."

Dawn grinned. "Yeah, well since the noise from your room would have kept us both awake. …..Owww!" She squeaked, rubbing her arm from the slap.

"Do I have to interrogate him. See if he stammers afterwards?" Warned her sister.

"No. Buffy he's nice. I'm comfortable around him. You've met his parents, and Willow's checked him out. He's one of us. A watcher, or at least he will be."

"If he hurts you….."

"He's not gonna. Hayley and Diane have already given him 'the talk'." Said Dawn.

"So, you've not slept with him,…… yet."

Dawn was indignant. "No. God Buffy, you think that's all I want to do……Hello!. FYI! I'm not like you. I don't wanna jump in the sack with every………." The glare she got cut her short.

She looked away and then composed herself. "I'm just saying. I'm not you. You're a Slayer. Faith's the same. And before you say you're not. You are. It's the old H & H. Hungry and Horny. All the other slayers get what the deal is. Why don't you? …. It's the way you were built."

"So why aren't you? You were….."Buffy started.

"Made from you….Yeah, but I'm not your clone. When I decide the time is right, then I'll …… I'll enjoy what Josh has to offer, but until that time I'll save myself…. Okay." Finished her sister.

Buffy hugged her. "Okay, your decision. You know me. I worry. Just…."

"I know…..Be careful……You too." Replied Dawn.

"I should tell you." Said Buffy. "Daniel knows about you being the key."

Dawn cringed slightly. "Uh, oh."

"No, it's okay. I didn't have to tell him; he sorta saw the energy around you. It's kinda like an aura, I guess. It was when he woke up after being in that beam of light thingy that came out of the Grail." Said Buffy.

"And he's okay with all of it?" Asked Dawn.

"Yeah, he's okay." A vague smile graced Buffy's lips. "Catching you up on the languages. He's fluent in about seven or eight already. A few words, and he can speak it…….An' if you ever need a cure for a hangover…….He's your guy….It's like, …Wow! Almost as good as ……."

"That good huh! ….. Did I pick the wrong guy to date?" Said Dawn, grinning mischievously.

"No…Mine." Said Buffy, firmly.

Their conversation petered out and they returned to leaning on the stone balustrades, watching the men discuss their cars.

"They're still talking about those cars." Dawn commented.

"Yeah, but guy's need guy friends, …. bud's. Don't they?" Replied Buffy.

"We'll have to watch them, you know that don't you?" Said Dawn, wryly.

"Yeah, pretty soon it'll be 'guy's nights out' and we'll get stuck at home with the laundry and the cooking and the babies…….." Buffy jumped as she was cut off.

"_Eeeeek_!" Dawn squealed, excitedly. "You're not, are you?" She added beaming at Buffy.

"No! No! No! Not that. No. ….Definitely not." Replied her sister, resolutely. "No. But I'm not saying never. I'd like to be married a while before……You know. I think Dan wants a family. He loves his nieces."

Dawn nodded sagely. "Sure. I'm cool with that. I think I'm a little young to be an aunt, anyway. About forty-ish should be the right age."

Buffy snorted. "I'm not waiting until I'm nearly fifty!"

There was al loud roar as Xander fired up and revved the Morgan, Josh came up the steps towards the pair. "Come on gorgeous. Let's get you back to the land of education." He held out a hand to Dawn.

Buffy cleared her throat. "Nice meeting you Josh. ….Take care of my sister." She warned.

Josh grinned. "Don't worry. I've crossed ritual sacrifice off the list for the next thirty years, on account of pissing the big sister off. Alright?…..And congratulations, again."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks. Okay, be careful. …… Both of you."

As they drove away, Dan and Xander came up the steps.

"So, what did you get out of him?" She asked, looking at Dan.

Xander paused at the top, pointing at the pair. "And can I just say…….That was sneaky." He commented, and left to find Vi.

Dan grinned at Buffy and took her in his arms. "He's a decent bloke. He's got the intelligence, he understands the hard work involved, and from what his dad told me, he's a chip off his grandfathers block. He'll keep Dawn safe. I think they'll be okay."

"So he didn't catch on then?" She asked.

"Don't think so, if he did he didn't show it. Xander did about halfway through. I can usually get information out of more difficult people than Josh, even when they know they're being interrogated. What did you get out of Dawn?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "_We, _make too much noise at night. ……. I'm thinking sound proofing, or a bedroom further away from everyone else might be a good idea….."

---------------------------------

**Berlin**

Detective Günter Hauser came out of his apartment and walked to his parked car. Under the wiper blade he spotted a note with his name on. Sitting in his car he read the note, expecting it to be from one of his informants. All it said was…….

"_The murders you are investigating. We have a common enemy. We need to talk. Meet me in the Tiergarten, by the Siegessaule. Eleven a.m."_

It was unsigned. Nothing unusual in that, most informants wanted to remain anonymous, he could deal with this before he went into the office.

-----------------------------

Arriving at the Siegessaule, he recognised the informant immediately. He grinned, shaking his head.

"Utcha Kostava. What in gods name brings you to Berlin!" He said, embracing his old friend and smiling.

That smile was wiped from his face as Utcha gave the detective the details of his wife's departure from his life, and how her death meant someone must be held accountable.

Günter didn't know what he could do to help at that moment, but he promised the grieving man that he would do all he could.

It wouldn't be until later that day that Hauser would provide Kostava with the information on the man he was seeking, when the file on the Musketeers appeared on his desk.

The accompanying report said that two of the four were wanted for murder by police in England, and the one known as Royce may be using the identity of Ronald James, also a victim of Royce. Cross referencing that with the case he was working on, he would discover the truth about the man wanted for questioning in connection with the death of three people locally, and why he hadn't taken his flight home. The copy of the photograph found in Chelsea threw up the connection, and a possible destination for the man…….

When Utcha got the call from Günter, the phone was hardly back on the hook before he was snapping orders to his bodyguards to get them a means of travelling to Bern. Switzerland was his next stop…….

------------------------------------------

**Schwarzenegg, Switzerland.**

Royce snapped his mobile phone shut. There was already activity from the other three whilst he'd been talking. Doing the jobs they'd been trained to do so many years before. Maps, communicators and weapons lay at the ready to cover any eventuality.

Royce leaned over the spread out map of Geneva. He pointed to a park by the side of Lake Geneva, just outside the main town.

"He wants to meet here at fifteen hundred hours today. La Grange Park. Si, you get there first, check it's not a trap, provide backup for me. Tom, you're wheel man. Matt, you take procurement. We'll get back into England by as many different routes as possible. We'll need new passports, ID's, the works. Any search is going to be looking for Tom and me outgoing, so we'll sneak back in and throw them off."

"What about this place?" Asked Matt Quinney.

"My guess is that they'll eventually find it. They must know we've got away by now. We'll set up a welcoming package. Rig it to blow if anyone tries to by-pass it. Use a webcam and the internet to monitor it."

"What about weapons back in the UK? We're not going to get these through customs." Said Davies.

"Remember that Russian official we topped last year. Tom brought his briefcase back here after the job." Said Royce. Davies nodded.

Tom Parker reached into his case and pulled out a file. "There are twenty locations dotted around the UK. All of them are safe holes with enough rocket launchers, explosives and guns in them to start a war. It's all left over from the Cold War. In the last six months I've been checking them out and making sure they're not compromised by anyone. …… Gentlemen. I give you our arsenal."

-----------------------------------

**Geneva.**

After Maguire ended his call from Royce, he re-dialled. Hecht answered.

"_Arthur, what news do you have?"_

"First dose was applied to the crew this morning. I put it in the milk. They drink a lot of coffee. How's your end coming along?"

"_I've found three willing candidates. Khazic demons. They're in Istanbul at the moment, but they can only travel at night, they don't want to be seen in the daylight."_

"That bad? I'd heard they were an ugly lot, and smelly, no wonder they want to get a human body. Are they intelligent enough? I don't want a repeat performance of that bloody Fyaral demon I did the initial trials on. All he wanted to do was pump iron and kill things that had upset him."

"_Don't worry, they've got the brains, and the muscle to back it up. They'll be here in four nights time. I've got a safe place for them until you're ready. I've also started making some removals enquiries for the lab."_

There was a pause.

"_Was there something else, Arthur?"_

"Yeah. I've just had a very interesting call. …… You know the bloke who did the hits on Manning and Smitts. …"

"_He died in the car wreck in England……"_

"No he didn't. He caused the accident and set it up so that the police thought he'd gone up as well. Now he wants the balance of his money. I've arranged to meet him in La Grange Park at three p.m. this afternoon. That way I can check out if it's somebody who might be scamming me or if there's anything else he might want."

"_Do you need any back up?"_

"No. The less who know the better. If he is the one who did the job, I'll pay him. No sense in making enemies."

"_Fair enough. Be careful, make sure he knows you no longer require his services."_

"I will. Bye."

------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

"Yes, I'll see you soon Olivia. Bye." Giles replaced the receiver on the phone. Olivia had taken Natalie home to gather more clothing and some personal things for them both and was to return later. Buffy was the only other person in his office at that moment, and she took her opportunity.

"I'm glad you and Olivia are back together. She's nice, …. and, …. She's good for you……And Natalie's ……"

"A handful." He suggested.

"I was gonna go with cute, but as you put it….. Yeah, a handful."

There was a brief silence as she paused.

"Something else?" He asked.

"Will you give me away?"

"Sorry?" He asked, puzzled.

"Will you, …..You know, …… The wedding. Will you give me away?"

Giles removed his glasses and stared at her for a moment, then a smile spread across his face. "Yes. Of course I will. I'd be delighted to." He said, gently. "But what about Hank, er, your father?"

"What about him?"

"Shouldn't you at least……." He started.

Buffy cut him off. "No Giles. I want you to. You've been there for me and Dawn more than he ever was. He lost the right years ago, when he abandoned us."

"Did you ever discover why he stopped coming?" Enquired Giles.

"Nope, and, don't care." Retorted Buffy.

"Is that Dawn's opinion also?" Asked Giles.

"I haven't asked, but, technically, he's not her father." Said Buffy.

"Perhaps, and this is only a suggestion, perhaps you and Dawn should consider making your peace with him, find out the reason why. There may be a logical answer to it all." He said.

"Like being in Spain with his secretary, that sort of logic……No, I don't think so. I think the answers I get might scare me more than the ones I've chosen to believe. Dawn never talks about him anyway….." She trailed off.

"So, let sleeping dogs lie, then? Very well. I just thought it might be something to consider."

"What about you?" She asked.

Giles gave her a perplexed look. "I'm sorry. I don't understand?" He paused. ….. "Buffy, I sometimes fail to comprehend your cryptic speech. Could you be a little more forthcoming with an explanation?"

She rolled her eyes. "Giles. You and Olivia. You have a four year old daughter. Are you going to make an honest woman of her? I did kinda notice that your room and hers were the same one last night…….And look where that got you!"

"How did you?. …. Oh, never mind. …. Actually, yes. We've discussed it, and as soon as Leigh is buried we're going to make the arrangements. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to rain on your parade, as it were. It will be a quiet affair though, neither of us want any fuss."

Buffy smiled. "Good. I didn't wanna have to go into competition. …. You wouldn't stand a chance!" She grinned, and skipped out of the room before Giles could reply.

-----------------------------

**Geneva, Switzerland.**

Two men sat one at either end of a bench in an open area of La Grange Park. They began their conversation without looking at each other, but scanning the park and its occupants, each trying to identify any oncoming threat.

"So, who are you.?" Asked Maguire.

"I'm the bloke who did the work, and now I want the balance of my money." Said Royce.

"Okay, let's say I believe you. How should it be paid?" Asked Maguire.

"Into the same account that you paid the deposit into." Said Royce.

"And the codeword is….." Queried Maguire.

"D'Artagnan." Answered Royce.

"And what is the balance?" Asked Maguire.

"Half a million. Sterling." Royce stated.

"Very well. That confirms to me that you're who you say you are. How did you get away from the coppers in England?" Asked Maguire.

"Trade secret. Can't have everyone knowing how it was done. Can I?" Said Royce, still not making eye contact with Maguire.

"True. It'll be paid into the account tomorrow. Good enough?"

"Good enough. If it isn't. ……I'll come looking for you."

"As would I if anything was wrong." Said Maguire. "Are you still available for business?"

"Actually no. I'm thinking of retirement. Quit while I'm ahead." He replied.

The Musketeers didn't want anything further to do with Maguire after this. They weren't going to be anyone's private army.

"Anything you need any help with?" Queried Maguire.

No. Got it all covered." He paused as he made to get up. "Possibly one thing. …. A blonde. American accent. Petite build. Good with a knife. She caught me on the hop at the last hit. Any ideas who she might be?"

"Why?" Asked Maguire.

"Loose ends. Her, and that copper who was taking the information from Smitts."

"Can I give you some advice?"

"You can try. It depends on what it is."

"Forget her. She's out of you league."

"Why. Who's she working for?"

"She's an independent. She doesn't work for anyone."

"Give me a name, seeing as you know so much about her. The rest I can sort." He paused. "There'll be no charge, so don't worry. She and the copper can identify me. As I said. Loose ends."

"I can't dissuade you to leave it, then."

Got to be done. …Witnesses… I need a name?"

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you……..Summers, Buffy Summers."

There was a snort of amusement from Royce. "'Buffy'! Sounds like a bloody cheerleader's nickname."

"Actually, I think she was at one time." Maguire paused. He looked at Royce. "Don't let the name fool you. I've never met her personally, and I don't wish to. She's good. ….They have a name for her. ………… The Slayer!"

--------------------------------------------

The trip back to the lodge took two hours. On the way Davies, Parker and Royce discussed the meeting with Maguire.

"But the voice I heard was German accented. I'm positive. If this woman's a Yank, then……." Parker was cut off as his colleagues caught on.

"There's more than one of her out there. I wonder if she's been pulling the same trick we've been doing for all these years. Like us, she's got a team and they back each other up when needed. That might explain why she's got such a reputation. One thing puzzles me though. How come we've never heard of her?" Said Davies.

"Don't know. But then again we've never been up against it like this before. We're not being set up, are we?" Added Parker.

"We'll soon know. Let the money go through tomorrow. In the meantime we'll look at how best we might take her and the copper out. We'll use the US. Defence system to see if we can access any info on her. The copper shouldn't be too hard. Their database is a doddle. A six year old could get in." Said Royce.

He looked at his watch and pulled out his phone.

"Matt. How are the new passports and ID's coming. ……Good. We ready to go tomorrow? …….Great. See you soon, about half an hour."

-------------------------------------------------

Arthur Maguire had a satisfied smile on his face as he walked back to his car. He loved the smell of sweet decay. He'd played it just right. Let the man's curiosity and his need to be the winner get the better of him. He'd asked, so he'd been told. ….. Just enough. Whatever happened now, it wasn't his fault. And maybe, just maybe, the hit man might succeed, now he had a tit bit of information. What he did with it was up to him. Better still; no cost to Arthur Maguire. Even better, if the hit man didn't succeed, it still might keep the slayer occupied long enough to allow him to complete the project.

The project. His baby. Sanctioned by the Senior Partners. In recent years they'd lost too much ground to the likes of Angelus and the Slayer's Witch. Pylea had fallen, so had several other dimensions and realities. And they were losing ground rapidly here. The balance needed redressing. Soon…….

To meet the agenda that the Senior Partners had laid down, demons needed to be hidden from the world, especially from the slayers. And what better way to accomplish that than to add his seemingly inert powder to bottled drinks. Not many of the world's movers and shakers, political leaders, or civil servants drank water from the tap anymore. All that had to be ensured was that it was in a preferred brand. Then at the right moment; a demon in the right place, a broadcast spell, and your worlds leaders weren't yours anymore. Wolfram and Hart would win, hands down. And not a damn thing the Slayers could do about it……….

**End of Chapter Nineteen.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**. Anything you recognise belongs to other, more intelligent and wealthier people. Anything you don't belongs to poor old me.

**Chapter Twenty.**

………**.And Wednesday too..**

**Westbury.**

Dan was looking out of their bedroom window at the dense mat of grey cloud that had hung over the south of England since the previous day. Buffy stirred herself from the bed and padded over to him. Putting her arms around his waist she peered around his shoulder.

"Ewww. Someone needs to change the painting. What happened to the sun?" She said, shivering slightly.

"Sorry sweetheart. Can't do anything about the weather. This is England. Land of the teabag, and home of the damp grey Spring."

Buffy pouted slightly. "But I'm a Southern Californian girl, I need my sunshine."

"Don't worry." He said wickedly. "I'll keep you warm."

He twisted around and ran his fingers under her arms, tickling her. She squealed and backed away towards the bed. "No, no, not the tickle. You know what that does to me."

"Oh, yeah. I know." He said, grinning and stalking after her.

-------------------------------------------------

After they'd breakfasted they went to see if there was any more information from Ed regarding the hit men, or Maguire. Edward reported back on the traced movements of Royce whilst he was using the identity of Ron James. The three murders in Berlin that had been committed by him and the fact that both he and Jones/Parker had now slipped off the map. The clue that Dan had found regarding the Jones' trip to Bern was still being investigated.

The first email that she opened was regarding the burial of the three slayers. Willow had confirmed that Shona and Kirsty would be buried in Rio, as per their wishes, and had made arrangements to that effect.

Susie was to be buried in North Acton on Friday, where her parents lived, and the request was that Buffy should be the senior representative for the WSC Foundation. The mail had also been forwarded to Vi as a courtesy. She had been their team leader, and also there were emails from Carly, Mel and Janine to say that they would be there.

Dan's phone rang. "Steve, how are you mate?" He said, as he answered it.

"_Fine. You?" _Steve sounded a little subdued.

"Better than you by the sound of it. What's up?"

"_They've just told us when the funerals for Andy and Geoff are. I thought you ought to know."_

Dan's face and demeanour fell slightly. His tone matched Steve's "Yeah. When are they.?"

"_Friday at St Michaels, Hendon. Eleven a.m. They've asked if the four of us can be part of the honour guard as pall bearers. I said I'd call you to ask."_

"It's the least we can do. Hang on, I'll just check something…."

He pushed the privacy button on his phone whilst he conferred with Buffy. She agreed that he should go to his friends funerals whilst she attended Susie's. There might be too many questions asked by his colleagues if they both turned up there anyway.

"Yeah, no problem."

"_Will you be bringing a….a guest?"_

"No, not this time mate. This is for Geoff and Andy, not for everyone to question Buffy." He said. "_Nice try though_." He thought.

"_Okay. We need to be at the church in full dress uniform at ten thirty."_

"I'll be there. Is there a wake?"

"_Police College Social Club afterwards. There's a buffet laid on." _

"Fine, yeah. Er, I'll see you Friday then."

"_Yes. Take care mate, and say hello to Buffy."_

"Will do. See you Friday."

There was a short pause before Steve hung up. Dan looked at the phone, puzzled. Buffy shared the look.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Don't know. Steve's a bit subdued. He says hi. I think it's just hit him about Geoff and Andy not being around anymore. I know how he feels." Said Dan.

"Yeah, me too. It's not something you get used to, is it?" She replied.

He shook his head. "No. Like you said. Make a place, and move on."

She nodded and kissed him, it became more intense as the moment wore on. There was an exaggerated cough from the doorway. They broke apart to see Xander standing there with his arms folded grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Ah, young love. Aint it grand."

"Yep, you got that right mate." Said Dan. "Need some tips?" He added, grinning.

"Nope, got an action gal all of my own." He replied. "Vi's heading for the training room, and wants to know if you two wanna come practise with sharp things."

Dan looked at Buffy, who shrugged. "Why not." She said. "It's never too late to learn. You go, I'll catch up in a while, after I've finished here."

Dan kissed his fiancée and the two men wandered off to find Vi, leaving Buffy alone in the office.

------------------------------------------

**Schwarzenegg, Switzerland.**

Quinney and Davies were typing away on laptops. Davies' face lit up as he accessed their Cayman Island accounts.

"Money's in!" He announced.

The others looked up.

"Brilliant. I might just leave him alive." Said Royce.

"He's a liability Mike. He can identify you." Said Parker.

"Okay, but we'll sort it out after we've taken care of the others. According to what the papers are saying, he's not going to be able to leave here without being arrested and deported to England anyway. So he's not going anywhere."

Quinney looked up from his laptop. "I'm in the US DoD systems. How d'you spell the name?"

Royce told him.

Quinney typed and waited. He frowned. "Not known?" He typed some more. Still nothing.

"She's not in here. Is it a false name?"

"Try education." Said Davies. "Everyone has to have gone to school."

Quinney negotiated the inter-governmental software into the education department. There he tried again.

"Bingo. Got her. L.A. Resident there up until high school…….Ooohh. Arson. Kicked out. Moved to Sunnydale. Implicated in a murder…….Hang on this is interesting……I'll print it off."

Whilst his colleagues were waiting for the printer, Quinney accessed the IRS system, found and printed Buffy's tax return, for the previous year. Then he closed his search down, not wanting to be traced.

Royce read out the rest of Buffy's information to the others. "Then two years ago, after Sunnydale fell into that sink hole, she just disappears off the map. No job, or non listed anyway. But there's a tax return for last year……Fuckin' hell. How much!!!"

He showed it to the others who made similar comments. Quinney returned to typing on the laptop as the others perused Buffy's details.

The next port of call for Quinney was to glean information from the Metropolitan Police website to see what they might find. This reaped the name, rank and location for Edward Clewley, a name and face that Royce knew. He pointed out that this was another loose end that needed dealing with. Continuing his search, Quinney found that accessing the Police Mutual's database to locate Dan's information wasn't as easy as he'd thought. Finally locating his training and assessment files, he gave a low whistle.

"Hey, Mike, you know that you said Carter's name was familiar."

"Yeah. Why? What've you got."

"Well, two things. One. He's the son of the Carter Logistics people.

"And the other…..

"Mandy Manning……He was her fiancé."

--------------------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

Buffy wandered down the hallway. She could hear the clang of swordplay emanating from the training room and paused to peek into the room so as not to cause anyone to be distracted. Just before she was about to enter there was an off key noise from one of the blades as though it had slipped, followed by a yelp of pain.

The noise stopped abruptly and Buffy rushed in ready to give assistance to the injured party, secretly hoping that it wasn't Dan. Not that she wanted anyone else to be hurt but…."Boy, have I got it bad." She muttered to herself.

As she entered the room Xander was sitting on the floor clutching his arm, blood oozing through his fingers. Vi had dropped her sword and was over by the first aid chest. Dan was kneeling by Xander on the floor, holding the arm aloft.

"Sorry mate I overreached and…" Said Dan, apologising.

"It's okay, just a scratch, I've had worse." Replied Xander.

They both looked round to see Buffy come in.

"Honestly, I leave you alone for a minute…" She said, dryly. "Xander, don't get blood on the mats." She added.

Dan looked at Xander's arm and saw the leakage from under his fingers. He frowned. That's more than a scratch. It might need stitches. Let's have a look."

He and Buffy stood and helped the stricken friend up. Walking him over to a chair Xander sat down as Vi came over with a pad of gauze and antiseptic. She dabbed at the wound then moved back whilst Dan took a look.

As Dan's hands touched the area near to the wound, Xander jumped slightly. He felt heat on the wound. There was a glow appearing beneath Dan's hands, the bleeding stopped and the wound started to close. Even Dan looked surprised as he watched the skin knit itself back together.

"There's something you don't see every day. Where'd you learn to do that?" Asked Xander, flexing his arm to test the healing

"Probably the same person you got your eye from." Replied Dan. "

"Quite a jump from hangover curing, to gaping wounds." Added Buffy.

Dan sat down on a nearby chair. His face paled.

"You okay?" Asked Vi.

"A bit woozy. Give me a minute." Replied Dan.

Buffy moved to is side and helped him up and over to the window. Opening the casement she let him breathe in the fresh air. Dan sucked the air into his lungs and sat with his eyes closed. The sun chose that moment to break through the cloudy sky and bathed the window in warming light. Dan's eyes flicked open and the pallor left his cheeks.

"Oh, that's better. Can't beat a nice drop of sunshine." He said.

Vi and Xander came over to them.

"Okaaay, now this is definitely a nine on the weird-o-meter." Said Vi.

Xander's head was nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, I've heard of the laying on of hands routine before but to actually experience it….What I mean is, thanks. ….So what's this about a hangover cure?"

Dan grinned. "Oh, no. Sorry Xander; that's definitely one for Buffy only. It's, ... well it's.…"

"Hot….Totally hot." Finished Buffy. "Definitely nothing you'd wanna experience from another guy…If you get my drift." She added, frowning slightly.

Vi caught on. "Oh…Really...Wow! You mean it makes you feel like you're orga…."

"Yes. And no, you can't, before you ask." Said Buffy, nipping her statement in the bud. She looked at Dan. "We should go and see Giles, see if he has any theories, or if it's something he's heard of before." She paused. "Don't spread this around at the moment, I kinda want to keep it between the Scoobies until we're sure about what it means. Okay."

Xander and Vi agreed and the couple left them.

Vi turned to her man. "Did I just get upgraded?"

"Huh?" He said, absently. He wasn't really listening.

"To a Scoobie. Buffy said she wanted to keep it between the Scoobies until.…"

Regaining his line of thought, Xander took her in his arms and kissed her, halting her ramble.

"Vi. You're a Sunnydale survivor, a veteran. 'Course you're a Scoobie. You and the others earned it the day you walked away from that crater." He explained.

The faraway look on her face said it all. "Wow. I never thought of it like that."

----------------------------

**Schwarzenegg. Switzerland.**

The bags were put in the car and their new identities were distributed. The four men left the Lodge bound for Bern airport. Stopping in the town Davies posted a package to a post office box in England. This was their alternate identities, in case of discovery.

-----------------------------

Waiting at the airport Parker was browsing the bookstall for a magazine when he spotted the current edition of 'Heat'. Hurrying back to the coffee lounge he showed the article to the others.

"What are the chances they're still there?" Asked Royce.

"Paris is a big city. Easy place to get lost in, if you need to be gone." Replied Davies.

"We can't take the chance that they're not there. From what we gleaned from her tax profile, I reckon she's probably got a bolt hole there. Stands to reason, she'd need somewhere to get away from the heat." Said Parker.

"How about I go and take a look. If they are, I can deal with them, and they won't be expecting me, everyone's looking for you and Mike." Said Davies.

The others agreed. They arranged times for contact and Davies parted company from the group. Retrieving the car he set off for Paris, the search for his quarry foremost in his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Roslyn Chapel.**

Luc assisted his grandmother from the rear of the MPV. The old lady sighed as she opened the door to the chapel and imagined what the place had looked like after the devastation caused by Caleb and the Bringers. Several other Watchers had been sent by the council to help Andrea and David return the pews and artefacts to their rightful places and catalogue them.

Andrea came up from the cellars at the far end of the chapel. Seeing them enter, she placed the armful of books on the table and dusted herself down as she moved down the aisle to greet the pair.

"Welcome home." She said. "Are you feeling better?"

Marie smiled. "Yes, thank you. Was there much damage?"

Andrea shook her head. "Not really damage, more a huge pile of papers and artefacts that needed to be sorted out and relocated. There's still some to do, but I think it's mainly fine tuning the papers into chronological or alphabetical order."

"Which I shall attend to as soon as you are in the cottage grandma. You are still under doctors orders to rest." Cut in Luc. He knew she wouldn't sit still whilst there was work to be done.

"David's up there now. He's getting our equipment together. We've had several other Watchers here for the last couple of days helping out. Mr Giles is allowing them to stay on for the rest of the week to assist you. David and I have to return to London. There were some visitors over the weekend that were of interest to us. He has some photographs up there. He wants to know if you'll take a look at them to see if there's anyone you recognise. Why don't you go on up while I finish here; I expect David has got the kettle on." Explained Andrea.

----------------------------------------------------

Sat in the cottage's kitchen Luc and Marie studied the pictures that David had shown them. They picked out Lefevre straight away, identifying him as an agent of Desrocher's, one of the other Senecheaux. They also cross referenced the names that had been supplied from Emile Bertrand. He noted that some of the people that had been photographed were not identified as Priory contacts by Marie. These were the ones that gave the young Watcher most concern. London and the mainframe database might provide the answers. If these people weren't Priory, which organisation did they belong to, and more importantly, were they a threat.

"I'm going to put in a call to Mr. Giles to request a couple of slayers for your security. There are several people here that if we can't identify who they are, a slayers presence might just keep them from trying anything. Of course they may just be relic hunters who got the idea that there might be some valuable artefacts about, but we can't take the risk." David explained.

Some hours later; their task completed, they collected their baggage and headed for Edinburgh airport, and a flight for London.

--------------------------------

**Westbury.**

Buffy and Dan sat in Giles' office discussing the manifestation of Dan's new healing and language abilities, and the fact that he had seen Dawn's key aura.

"I'm afraid I have very little to add to your assumptions." Said Giles, commenting on Dan's latest acquisition. "Although the trend of your abilities does appear to be passive and protective rather than active and forceful. Have you noticed any increase in strength or speed?" He asked.

"No, but then again, we haven't been in a situation where anything of that nature was necessary. The protection mark that Buffy instigated has disappeared though." Answered Dan.

"It might be prudent to be careful when and where you use this new healing gift. If sunlight is a restorative for you there may be a problem if you heal someone at night, for example. You might find yourself unconscious and needing help yourself. Why don't you both go and see the coven. Perhaps Althenea or Mor could shed some reason to it all."

Giles made a call to check whether it was convenient for them to visit, and gave Althenea the details of the situation.

"Is Ethan Rayne still there?" Asked Buffy.

Giles shook his head. "Mor put him on a flight to Rio along with one of their new protégé's this morning." They'll both be spending the summer, ... Sorry, winter there."

"Good, coz I really don't want to see him just yet. It'd just give me the wiggins, and I need to concentrate." Replied Buffy.

"So, a trip to Avebury then." Said Dan. "Well at least you can say you're getting to see the countryside." He added.

They returned to their room and packed a bag in case an overnight stay was needed. Dan's phone rang. Looking at the display he groaned.

"It's my mum." He said.

--------------------------------------------------

**Paris**

Davies pulled into the capital late in the evening. European borders were so easy to cross, no-one bothered you until you got to your destination. Even then it was only minimal, a quick check of your passport and Robert was your mother's brother.

A night's sleep, and then tomorrow he would set about locating his targets…….

At roughly the same time various UK airports were receiving travellers from the same initial country of exit. A heavily disguised Royce entered via East Midlands. Parker, also disguised, into Newcastle, and Quinney via London's City airport.

--------------------------------------------

**Westbury**

"_Daniel. Have I called at a bad time?" _Asked his mother.

"No mum, just busy, that's all." Dan replied.

"_Oh; Okay; from the tone of your voice I just got the impression that you weren't pleased to hear from me."_

"Sorry mum. Thing's have been a bit hectic. You know how it is."

"_Yes, I know. I called Rebecca the other day."_

"Ah, you did, did you……Funny, she didn't mention it." He made a mental note to have a little talk with his sister about keeping things quiet.

"_Daniel, I got worried about you….Especially when I hear about you getting shot at, and getting your picture in the gossip magazines, all in the same week."_

"Well he missed,…. And it wasn't me. Okay!"

"_Yes dear. I'll believe you.. Thousands wouldn't." _His mother wasn't buying it.

"Mum. Leave it." He warned. He tried changing the subject. "How was your holiday. Did uncle Michael and aunt Celia get back to New Zealand alright?"

"_Yes we have, and yes they did. They arrived back there last Saturday. It was nice seeing them again. They've invited us all over for Christmas. You will take a holiday this time, won't you?"_

"If we've got nothing else on, yes…."

"_You said 'we'. …. So it is true then. Rebecca said her name was Buffy? Is that a nickname? …..No matter. …. I think your father and I would like to meet the young lady who's going to be our daughter in law…..It might be better than waiting until after you're married. You could collect us from the airport tomorrow_…." There was an amount of sarcasm in the comment.

"Mum! We're busy! At least until the weekend." Dan was being firm with his mother.

"_Okay then. Sunday lunch. At home. One o'clock_." It wasn't a request

Dan sighed, resignedly. "Okay. Okay. Sunday. One o'clock. We'll see you then."

"_Daniel."_

"Yes mum."

"_Does she eat normally?"_

"Pardon?"

"_She's not a vegetarian or something. Is she?"_

"Oh. No, she likes her food, does Buffy. ……Bye mum."

He ended the call, and rubbed his hand across his forehead.

"I take it that was your mom." Said Buffy.

"We'll have to go on Sunday. I'll never hear the end of it otherwise." Said Dan.

"S'okay. It'll be a first for me. Wow!…I actually get to meet my boyfriends parents. That's definitely a Buffy landmark…."

**End of Chapter Twenty.**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Disclaimer**. Anything you recognise belongs to other, more intelligent and wealthier people. Anything you don't belongs to poor old me.

**Thursday.**

**Paris.**

Davies awoke early. He needed to plan his strategy carefully. He'd installed himself at the Hotel Art, not far from Gare du Nord. To give himself various options on an escape strategy, he'd left the car in a municipal parking lot on the south side of the city the previous evening and used public transport to get to the hotel. Once there he had made a call to a local black market armourer he knew of for the supply of a weapon.

He re-read the article in 'Heat' to try and gauge where to start looking. The publishers might be the first option. Picking up the phone he dialled.

"_EMAP Consumer Media. How may I help you?" _Said a female voice.

"Yes. My names Morris. I'm from the Police Federation. I'm enquiring about an article in your magazine 'Heat' referring to one of our officers. Daniel Carter. I wondered If you might be able to give me the name and location of the photographer who took the pictures."

"_One moment please." _

The line went quiet for a moment. Then the same woman's voice answered.

"_Certainly sir. I've been authorised to give you that information. You are aware that we are withdrawing the article, and printing a retraction at the request of the officers family."_

Davies thought quickly. Someone had obviously kicked up enough fuss to have the article rescinded, and whoever was in charge had promised to co-operate if asked. He couldn't ask too many questions or they'd know he was fishing. He played along.

"Er, yes. Yes, of course. However, there still remains the fact that I don't have some of the information. I need this to present to the committee so that occurrences like this don't happen in the future."

It sounded plausible. The secretary on the other end obviously thought so too as she gave him the name and address he required. After ending the call he checked his map. It wasn't far from where he was now. A little reconnaissance, and he'd maybe get a lead. It was slight. There was another way he might be able to narrow it down.

The internet. Best invention ever. There wasn't anything you couldn't find out about a person or a company. 'Carter Logistics', he typed into the search. The search came back.

"_Did you mean…..Carter International Logistics?"_

He clicked away, and located the website. One of the pictures on the site showed the company's executive officers. Derek Carter. Kate Carter; and Rebecca Matthews. The family. For some reason Daniel Carter wasn't shown. The accompanying text told him why. Son Daniel was a non executive officer, and didn't play an active roll in the company, choosing instead to follow his career as a Policeman. Playing his next card, he dialled the head office number

"_Carter International Logistics. How may I direct your call?"_

"Mrs. Kate Carter, please."

"_I'm sorry, she's on holiday until next week. I can take a message, or put you through to someone else."_

"Oh, right. Rebecca Matthews then, please." He said.

"_Putting you through, sir."_

There was a click and it rang again. This time a different female voice answered.

"_Rebecca Matthews office. Linda Johnson speaking."_

"Is Mrs. Matthews there, please?"

"_I'm sorry she's not in until later can I help?"_

Davies started to turn on the charm. His voice was fluid and smooth. The others had always said that he could sell sand to the Arabs, or snow to the Eskimos. Now he put it to use.

"Possibly. My name's Eustace. I'm with Lawyers Hermit and Herman. We represent EMAP Consumer Media. I've been made aware of the situation regarding the alleged photographs and article printed in their 'Heat' magazine and I wanted to assure Mrs Matthews that the publishers intentions are to honour her wishes.

"_Thank you for telling me that. I'll pass it along when I see her."_

Er, actually there's something else. It's a little embarrassing really …. Someone has inadvertently deleted the original correspondence from the files. The crux of it is that the photographer obviously thought he saw Mr Carter in Paris. What I need to know is, the reasoning behind that thought. Is there somewhere in Paris that Mr Carter would stay….if he were there, that is."

"_I should really pass this on to Mrs Matthews. Could you call back later?"_

"Very well, if I must; but I was hoping I could deal with it this morning. I do have other cases pending; and I'm quite sure Mrs Matthews is a very busy person…It would be appreciated."

Linda paused, thinking about the possibilities. She looked at the pad she'd been jotting notes on as they'd been speaking. She made a decision.

"_Alright. But if Mrs Matthews doesn't like it you'll be getting a call later, you know that, don't you."_

"Yes, that would be acceptable. My number is 020 7289 4353." He said.

The number was a London number he'd had in his mind for some time. It was a pizza parlour just off Oxford Street.

She repeated the number back to him. _"020 7289 4353. Okay, I've got that. It's Hotel Lancaster. Just off the Champs Elysees."_

Davies grinned to himself. He asked one or two other relevant questions before ending the call. He didn't want to make her suspicious by suddenly cutting her off. He needed some time to plan the next part.

------------------------------------------------

**Avebury**

Buffy and Dan had arrived at Avebury late the previous afternoon and had ended up staying overnight. The research that the coven had done in the hour it had taken the couple to get there, had been extensive.

What the delay had been was that they needed a fifth member to complete the circle, one with specific empathic powers. So they'd had to wait for Andrea to return from London.

"So what you're proposing is a vision quest." Said Buffy.

"Yes. Have you experience with them?" Asked Althenea.

"You could say. Giles helped me with mine back in Sunnydale. I contacted the spirit of the first Slayer. She told me 'death was my gift'." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, yes I suppose it is, in a way…..You bring death to the vampires and demonic forces." Said Mor.

"Maybe. She didn't get to that part of it. Or maybe she was high on the cryptic. I died after that. I jumped into that rift to close it." Said Buffy, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Ah, yes. Well perhaps not exactly like that one then. This situation is somewhat unprecedented. The gifts that Daniel has received, the power to heal, the understanding of tongues, invulnerability, and sunlight having restorative properties are all higher being gifts." Explained Althenea.

"Giles says that the protection mark was what I gave him. Some sort of enhancement of my powers." Said Buffy, puzzled.

"Probably, initially yes, and Dan's aura tells me that it's still intact, even though you can't see it. It's …. evolved, for want of a better word. Possibly due to exposure to the power of the Grail." Said Andrea.

"I'm glad about that. I think?" Said Dan. "Imagine being on a beach and trying to explain why you've got a ruddy tattoo of your girlfriends hand on your chest." He mused.

Althenea smiled at his quip. "The need for the vision quest is twofold. Firstly it is for information. You need to gain knowledge on how, and why they work." Secondly, is the need to be able to use them effectively; a reason for the gift and if there are any pitfalls to be avoided? …… Is there a specific purpose to them?" She explained.

"The question I ask is, do I really want to know?" Said Dan. "You've said yourself that prophecies and things like them don't always tell you everything."

"Well, without going through with the vision quest; we may not fully know. Our closest approximation, based on the research, puts you in a category that doesn't occur on this plane of existence." Said Mor.

"And that would be…..?" Queried Buffy

Althenea sighed. "Well, what most people would term as… Angels."

---------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere in Herefordshire. England.**

Old Army camps are often looked upon as eyesores on the landscape of the English countryside. Overgrown concrete roads; dilapidated buildings, rusty fences, and large signs denoting MOD PROPERTY KEEP OUT. For the most part the fences and signs worked. There were the occasional intrusions from tramps or Gipsy Travellers, but generally people kept away. There was nothing of any value there anyway.

Originally, this camp had been different. For a start, it was more out of the way than usual. Particularly useful when the army were using the location for training SAS recruits. The other thing was that it had extensive underground bunkers and a cell complex. After all, it had been built in a time when most nations were paranoid about the threat of nuclear attack and spy infiltration. A relic of the Cold War.

Now it was about to become a base camp for four former trainees. Ones who knew the camp inside and out. Ones who were trained to be invisible to even the most vigilant pursuer.

The three hit men had entered the UK via separate routes. Royce and Parker were heavily disguised, they needed to be. Being recognised now would scupper all their future plans. Collecting arms and supplies from the mapped locations along the way, they made their way to the base camp, and waited for their other team member to report on his mission.

-------------------------------

**Avebury.**

Dan was having a hard time accepting Althenea's explanation. Most of what had happened to him through Buffy had been tangible, part of her amazing package. He'd even thought that the languages thing had been a bit of a fluke and might leave him after a while. This was a bit much though, being compared to an angel. It didn't feel right.

"No. Trust me on this. I'm no Angel." He said.

"Daniel, that isn't what we said." Said Althenea. "Where you were, inside the Grail, is probably the most powerful source of good in this, and possibly any other dimension. It's power was bound to seek out your best qualities and enhance them."

Her gaze focussed on Buffy. "From what you've told us, the Guardian said they were unsure what it would do to him. It's typical of the Powers That Be not to let on exactly what's going to happen. It's the old free will thing again. They give you enough to arouse your curiosity and expect you to seek the answers, gain the knowledge, then adapt and use those gifts to the advantage of those you seek to assist."

"Or hang yourself trying." Muttered Buffy.

"So this vision quest is something of a must, then." Said Dan.

"Not a must; but it should answer the questions you ask." Said Mor.

"How long will it take?" Asked Buffy. Remembering her own vision quest's mind numbingly bore of a wait for something to happen.

"Time is irrelevant, when the answers are sought. It will move differently there to what it does here." Said Althenea.

"Also, you won't physically be travelling anywhere. It's rather like what Willow does when she uses the astral plane to contact the newly called slayers. She doesn't go anywhere, she just projects her image." Added Andrea.

"So we just need a circle and the casting items, all of which we keep here in our stores." Finished Althenea.

"Am I on my own in there?" Asked Daniel.

"Good question. Said Althenea. "Only if you wish it. You may have the assistance of another. Buffy's essence would ensure the success of the spell, and she could act as a guide. As you are to be married, it would also give strength to your bond."

"Sorta like a rite of passage, then." Said Buffy.

"That is another way of putting it." Said Andrea.

Dan looked at Buffy. "So. Second star on the right and straight on 'til morning. Fancy a trip to Neverland love?" He said.

-------------------------------------

**Schwarzenegg, Switzerland.**

Utcha and his two bodyguards drove past the innocuous looking lodge several times during the afternoon. There were no signs of life. Hauser had called them as soon as he'd been given the information from Interpol that the man they sought had been photographed on a ski slope in the area near to Bern. He backed it up with the details of the flight and the names of the men the police in England were looking for in connection with Royce. The fact that one of these accomplices was wanted in connection with the death of his own wife in England. The same woman had paid for the flight to Bern at Christmas, and had spent money on her credit card several times at a store in the nearby village of Schwarzenegg. This narrowed it down considerably.

Checking in the village stores they spoke to the local postman who, after a little persuasion, informed them that four men had arrived at the lodge. A car had been parked outside, but was not there now. Still they had to check it out.

The three men cautiously approached the building. One of the bodyguards went to gain access and cover the rear. Utcha and the other worked their way to the front. The one with Utcha tried the door. Locked. He pulled out a pouch from his pocket and proceeded to pick the lock. Opening the door Utcha was directly behind him, a

Berretta in his hand, ready for any attack. There was the sound of a window breaking at the rear, their colleague deciding that the mortice lock wasn't being co-operative.

A few seconds after the man gained access through the rear entrance, Utcha saw the blinding flash, heard the deafening roar, felt the full weight of his burly bodyguard as the force of the blast blew him into Utcha and knocked them both back down the driveway.

The next thing Utcha remembered was weight of his bodyguard on top of him. There was debris showering silently down around him, the lodge had vanished, only a pall of smoke and flame remained in its place.

He struggled to push the dead man off him and sat on the driveway, staring at the thick black smoke pluming into the sky. This wasn't going well.

--------------------------------------

His hearing didn't return until later that evening. As he sat recovering in the hotel Utcha made a call.

"Günter. I have news. I believe the birds flew the coup yesterday, and they set a trap for anyone checking on them. I lost comrades. Will you check all the outbound traffic since yesterday afternoon from airports and border crossings."

"_I can do that, my friend. I'm sorry for your loss. I will let you know when I have more information."_

"They came here for a reason. We were not the target here, we were just the first to arrive. Do you want to continue the search with me?" He asked.

"_I will, Utcha, where you go, I go. Return to Berlin. I will meet you."_

--------------------------------------

**Avebury.**

Dan and Buffy sat cross-legged, holding hands, facing each other in the centre of the circle, surrounded by the five members of the coven.

The chant began and they both felt the surge of power encircle them and pull them into the ether. Their heads lolled forwards as their spirits found their way onto the otherworldly plane.

They found themselves holding hands, walking in a warm, brightly lit area. Nothing seemed to have form and neither of them were sure whether they were inside or outdoors. There was one thing Buffy was sure of though.

"I remember this. I've been here before…."

"Indeed you have, Chosen One. Our visits are most frequent of late." Said a voice from behind them.

They both turned around to see the Guardian. She smiled at them.

"This is where I was…When I died… Is this… heaven?"

"If that is what you wish it to be, then it is." Answered the Guardian.

Dan squeezed her hand comfortingly, acknowledging her sense of losing such a peaceful, warm place.

The Guardian looked at him. "I sense you have questions. About your gifts."

"Yes, what can you tell me about them." He asked.

That they have not yet fully manifested themselves. She replied.

"You mean, there's more to come?" Dan was puzzled.

"Not necessarily more. Perhaps I should choose my words more carefully. A consolidation of your gifts will prevail. You will need to train your mind and your body to be able to use them successfully. Use them wisely, for the protection and succour of others." She explained. "You must also be aware of the shortcomings. Do not let anger or the need for vengeance win through. They are dark traits, and the gifts will wane as a result."

"The coven said that these gifts were not normally found in humans….That Danny might be some sort of…Angel?" asked Buffy.

"It is true. These gifts are normally found in those that mortals would call Angels. However, Daniel is mortal." She paused as she caught the look on his face. "You do not consider yourself worthy, Daniel."

"I…I don't know. It's a bit ….Outside the box. As it were." He replied.

The Guardian smiled. "Outside the box? I must be getting old. The speech of youth these days, it is so...Confusing."

"I meant, it's hard to believe." He said.

"More difficult than learning that the forces of good and evil exist and their champions do battle almost on a nightly basis." She said.

"What I meant was, I'm not perfect. I make mistakes just like anyone else. I'm only human." He answered.

"Yes, you make mistakes. You are human." She paused. "Are you aware of the meaning of your name Daniel.?"

"Judged by God?" Said Buffy, absently.

The Guardian smiled. "Correct. Now is it so hard to believe." She said.

She tilted her head slightly as if to listen to something or someone. She continued.

"Daniel. What you have that the higher beings don't have is human emotion. You are able to feel with your whole being. Ask the Slayer. Her emotions have helped her to defeat the most powerful of enemies. You are her balance. The essence of her strength comes from darkness. The essence of yours comes from the light. You are her Yin. She is your Yang."

She paused, and put a hand on each of their shoulders. A glow emitted from them as she waited for them to absorb the knowledge. As one, they smiled and looked at each other.

"Now you truly see." The voice was the Guardian's but it was not spoken; it was more of an echo, a thought.

The scene faded around them and they found themselves back in their physical bodies in the coven room at Avebury. They leaned forward and their lips met. Their kiss became deeper as their arms moved up and around each other. Althenea smiled and nodded to her sister witches; and as one they stood and left the room, giving the couple time to exercise their passion.

----------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

Giles sat in his study, a glass of single malt in his hand, studying the landscape and the grey sky outside the window. Olivia came into the room to announce that dinner was about to be served in the dining hall.

"Rupert. Are you alright?" She asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" He asked. He hadn't heard a word she'd said.

She repeated the question.

"Oh, quite alright. I, I've had a letter from…well, from Buckingham Palace."

"Really! That's marvellous!" She said, excitedly.

"Yes, they are requesting that I meet with them after Leigh's funeral, to discuss the situation. You would be welcome to attend too, as this also affects you and Natalie."

"I take it they know all about your real work then." She said sitting in the adjacent chair.

"Er, yes, there was an unlisted Royal Charter laid down by King George the first in the eighteenth century. It gave the Council right of access throughout the Empire and the new territories."

"So what happened when the old council blew up. Did it expire?"

"No it was adjusted to encompass the new situation. It was in need of revision. Bill Hartnell was right, Travers was a stick in the mud when it came to moving with the times, but he was a political animal; he'd have watchers sent anywhere but where they were needed if they upset him, just to prove he had power over them. He would have had a slayer killed too, just because she wasn't bowing to what he expected."

"Did he try to have Buffy killed then?"

"Not directly. When Faith was called, there were several incidents, that put her on the wrong side. I tried to keep as much of it from the council as possible, but they found out through Wesley, he was appointed as their watcher after the council sacked me for helping Buffy during the cruciamentum. There was an incident later where Faith and Buffy swapped bodies briefly, a hit squad had been despatched to deal with Faith, and they almost got Buffy in error."

"This Quentin Travers sounds almost as ruthless as these chaps that have been having a go at Buffy and Daniel!"

"Oh, he was worse. Absolutely no compunction. The slayer was merely a tool to him. Something to use, then throw away."

Olivia was horrified. "That's sadistic."

"I agree. That's why we needed a change of management, as it were." Said Giles.

"I'm not with you?"

"They' gotten to the stage where they didn't have a clue what was going on in the world. After the majority of them were blown up, there were several survivors who formed an alliance to try and take over. We weren't the only ones trying to locate and gain access to their funds. Willow got to the money first, they thought they had the political edge, but I'm told they were shunned by Her Majesty."

"Good for her. Are these people still around?"

"Some. Most of them are quite elderly. They weren't at all happy when we were given the seal of approval. Funnily enough, one of them is Wesley's father. Roger Wyndham-Pryce."

"Are they dangerous? Are the slayers safe from them? Are we safe from them?" Olivia's questions flooded out.

Giles raised his hand, placating her questions. "I believe we are. There's nothing they can do to us or the slayers now we have the Charter. All they've been able to do is withhold any information or books that they might have. Quite churlish, really."

Olivia nodded. "Alright, so when are we going to the Palace then?"

He handed her another letter from the pile. "Leigh's funeral and the reading of the will is on Monday. They've requested that I contact them afterwards, so it will be either Wednesday or Thursday next week. Why do you ask?"

Olivia beamed. "Because we need to go shopping of course. Neither of us have a thing to wear."

-----------------------------------

**M4 Motorway.**

It was late afternoon by the time they left Avebury. Buffy called Giles whilst they travelled, to appraise him of the events of their visit to the coven. When he told her of their impending visit to the Palace, and Olivia's planned shopping expedition, she suggested that the three of them might like to spend the day with Daniel and herself on Saturday. That way they could shop together in London.

------------------------------

The evening rush hour traffic on the M4 made the going slow, and the normally speedy hour and a quarter run to Perivale took almost two hours. As she ended the call she gazed at Dan's profile.

He said nothing, but a smile appeared on his face. She rested her hand gently on top of his, which in turn rested on the gear lever. She smiled back. Again, no words were spoken.

The conversation was taking place in their minds……

**End of Chapter Twenty One.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**. Anything or anyone you recognise belong to other people. Otherwise, they're mine…

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Friday.**

**Mourning…. and Evening.**

**Paris.**

Davies was waiting across the street from the Lancaster, hoping to catch a glimpse of his target. He didn't have to wait long. Four people came down the steps, two of them were those he was looking for. He followed them out onto the Champs Elysees at a distance, carefully keeping out of their line of vision. The dark haired woman in the group kept turning around, and walking around the group under the pretext of window shopping.

He'd heard of this method of group protection. It was similar to that used by dogs for protecting their pack. The young woman was scanning for a tail, protecting the group. All he needed to do was keep far enough away and wait his opportunity.

The blonde man of the group pulled out a ringing phone from his pocket. As it came into the open Davies recognised the Mission Impossible theme tune, and shook his head in disdain.

He watched as the man spoke briefly, then put the phone away and the group turned around, heading back towards the hotel. The phone call was obviously something important. He needed to get closer to see where they were going. If he could find out which room they were using….

His luck was in as they entered the hotel. Several people were checking in and out, so the reception area was busy. He saw them enter the lift, the blonde man chatting with another couple they'd met with in the reception, obviously this had been the phone call. He managed to observe the lift as the numbers stopped once; on the seventh floor. That narrowed it down. From his previous internet search on the Lancaster's facilities he'd already gleaned information that told him that there were only suites on that floor. All of them with small terraces or rooftop gardens.

-------------------------------------------------

**Hotel Lancaster. Suite Seventy Six.**

Andrew opened the door to the suite and the party trooped in.

"Well 'ee did not follow us up here. But I saw 'im in-a da lobby. Ee was-a following us all around the mall." Said Gina.

"Photographer?" Asked Sam.

"Probably." Said Andrew. "We'll keep an eye out for him later. If he wants to take photo's he can snap away, that's why we're here." Thanks for bringing the processors over Riley, I was getting kinda worried that the 'bots might start wanting to do their own thing. The voices haven't worked well at all this time, and I think the concierge's are getting suspicious."

Riley Finn grinned. "We're glad we could help, and besides, we were headed this way. This is our first vacation for a while and it'll give us the opportunity to take in the sights while we're here. We've never been to Paris, and my wife deserves some normal activities, keeps her from being too hard on the new recruits."

"So does my husband." Added Sam. "Too much work and not enough play makes Riley a dull boy."

"So, where d'you wanna go first. There's the Eiffel Tower. The Louvre. Hey, you could check out where Buffy killed the First, I, I mean Primatu….And here's me thinking that we'd squished him back in Sunnydale." Said Andrew, grimacing.

"Well according to the reports he's gone for good now. One of the teams came across a small group of Bringers outside New York. If it hadn't been for the carved faces, the robes and the knives, we'd have thought they were normal blind people. They just hadn't got a direction, they were wandering aimlessly around. I think they were leftovers." Said Riley.

"Sounds like there was a mind control type of thing. We always wondered how they knew where they were and everything." Said Sam.

"Did-a you kill them?. Perhaps we could interrogate them to see 'ow it was-a done?" Said Gina.

"Sorry. The team took them out before they could wander into a populated area. They were lashing out at anything that moved too close to them. Too many questions if they'd been picked up by police." Said Sam.

"Thank the force for that." Said Andrew, rubbing his throat. "I have issues regarding the questioning of Bringers."

Andrew and Gina busied themselves with the fitting of the new processors into the two 'bots. Sam and Riley watched for a while and then went out onto the small rooftop terrace to look out over the city.

-----------------------------------------------

**Perivale, London.**

Alan Tasker pulled up outside Dan's apartment block and turned off the engine. Checking the address, he caught a glimpse of a couple on the pathway saying their goodbyes. The uniformed policeman got into the Audi TT and drove away. The blonde, dressed in a classy black suit and high heels came towards his car. He slid the window down as she approached.

"Hi. Are you Alan?" She asked.

"Yes, Miss. Are you Miss Buffy Summers?"

"Yes. Give me a moment, I have to get my purse."

"Alan nodded and she went back into the block. So this was the Miss Summers that had been trying to contact Mr Giles the other week, he noted. A few minutes later she came back out with a mobile clasped to her ear. He opened the door for her and she stepped into the rear, nodding her thanks as she did.

"So there were two bodies and not much left of the ski lodge. Any ID on the dead guys. ….Okay, let me know when you have more. ….. Yes Gorman, I do want to know…if I'm not available leave a message, I'm on my way to a funeral, one of my girls that got killed last week…." She paused, spotting Alan's look in the mirror. "Later Gorman." She said, and ended the call.

"Sorry Miss, I couldn't help overhearing." Said Alan, apologising. "Was it an accident?"

"Sort of. I'd rather not discuss it, if you don't mind." She added sadness to the comment so that he would let it go.

Alan nodded and started the engine. "I believe we're to collect a colleague of yours from Perivale station on the way?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's already there, she called a few minutes ago."

Alan manoeuvred the car out onto the A40 and soon arrived at the station. Vi was there waiting outside as he pulled up. He was about to get out to open the door for her, but she waved him off and got into the rear next to Buffy. Alan noted that the redhead opened her mouth to start conversing, but was stopped by Buffy's finger across her own lips and a furtive glance toward Alan in the front. There were obviously things that they didn't want him to overhear. "_Curious_?" He thought. What would a headmaster of a private school, A couple of young American women, and a police officer have in common with dead bodies and a ski lodge? All the these jobs were booked down to a charity, the WSC. There was an enigma.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the crematorium. As they pulled up outside, three young teenage girls were waiting by the door, and greeted his two passengers with hugs. He wasn't sure but he could have sworn the smallest of the trio had called Miss Summers 'mum'. They entered the building and Alan pulled the car around to the car park and awaited the pre arranged phone call to tell him that he was required to collect his passengers.

Inside there were already other mourners sitting in the pews. The slayers took seats at the rear of the room and waited for the casket and family to arrive. There were several heads cautiously turned in their direction and whispered comments from the others trying to determine who they were.

Thankfully they didn't have long to wait. They all stood as the casket was carried down the centre aisle by the pall bearers, Buffy recognised Susie's parents and uncle following behind. There was a nod of recognition as Susie's father passed the slayers, but her mother kept her eyes straight ahead, focussed on her daughters coffin in front of her.

The service was fairly short and reverent. As there were only her immediate family who knew of Susie's status, there was no mention of the fact that she'd died whilst helping avert an apocalypse. Buffy had tried to think of ways that it could be made known that she'd died a hero's death, saving the world, but there was no way it could be done without causing mass panic. She would be remembered by those who knew, and by the roll of honour in the reception of the WSC. That was all they could do.

Buffy was pulled from her thoughts by Eva Cassidy's haunting rendition of 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' coming over the sound system. All of them and most of the mourners had tears running down their cheeks in seconds, the song was so poignant, and the Wizard of Oz had been one of Susie's favourite films.

Her mother, sobbing uncontrollably was being comforted by her husband as the coffin started its journey down the track and through the curtains. As it disappeared and the curtains closed Buffy heard the three younger slayers whisper….

"Bye. Sis."

------------------------------------------

The ceremony over, Buffy and the others waited for the other mourners to pay their respects to the family before moving in to give their own.

As Buffy approached Susie's parents she saw the anguished look in her mother's eyes.

"Mrs, Birchall, I'm Buffy Summers, from the WSC. I'm sorry for your loss, we all knew Susie well and she was a friend to lots of the girls. We'll miss her."

Buffy saw the shoulder drop. Saw the hand flex. Saw the pull back; and could at any time have blocked or evaded the stinging slap that came next. Mel and Carly were either side of her and had seen it too, but Buffy had purposely held their arms and stopped them from averting the strike.

"This was your doing, your fault. You dragged her into this, and now she's gone, and she's not coming back….Why!" Sobbed the woman. Her husband grabbed her and pulled her close, there were tears in his eyes still but he had a more resigned look on his face.

"Thank you for coming. I know Susie's in a better place now. No more battles." He said. "I'm sorry.. She…she's upset. Susie was so young…." He trailed off and buried his head in his wife's shoulder.

The five slayers nodded in acknowledgement and left the muttering mourners debating what the outburst was about, and headed for the exit. Mel tried to hold back to confront Susie's mother about what she'd done, but Buffy sensed her anger and pulled her along.

"Not the time, nor the place." She told the young hothead.

Vi switched on her phone and dialled Alan's car phone number. As they came out into the sunshine, he drew up to the kerb. One of the crematorium ushers opened the rear door. Buffy, Mel and Carly climbed in the rear, Vi walked round to the passenger side and climbed in the front seat next to Alan.

"Where to Miss?" He asked. Then he spotted the red welt on Buffy's cheek. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine, Alan. I'll be okay. Just take us home please….Where you collected me from." She said, wearily.

Alan nodded and pointed the car in the direction of Perivale….

----------------------------------------------

**Hendon, North London.**

Simultaneously to the events in North Acton, the joint funeral of Geoff Burroughs and Andy Jervis was attended by a much larger crowd. There was even a media contingent there, keeping a low profile and reporting on the event.

Dan and Steve, paired up to assist the pall bearers carry Geoff's coffin into the church, Tony and Pete took up positions with Andy's.

Ed Clewley gave the eulogy. He solemnly praised the two officers exemplary record, made comments about Andy's jokes that helped keep things in perspective, Geoff's stability and his love for his family; and their team spirit. He also made reference to the good Samaritan Ronald James, who'd stopped to help, and paid a high price for his endeavour.

From where they were seated to one side of the church, Dan could see the whole of the congregation. He'd already spotted the press and TV people outside, taking pictures and making comments to the cameras. At least this time he was in the right place and minus a certain blonde. He spotted Geoff's wife Hillary, and his father seated in the front row, there was no sign of the twins or the elderly Mrs Burroughs, he assumed that she'd been too ill or distraught to travel, and the twins were only three. Too young to be subjected to all this.

On the other side of the church sat Andy's brother and sister. They'd never been a close family, they'd been split up when they were young and shovelled around foster homes by social services, due to their parents' untimely death in a car crash. There was irony. Andy would have probably made some sort of humorous comment about it, but at this point in time, Dan couldn't see one.

The service came to an end and the vicar requested that the majority of the congregation remain in the church whilst the immediate family attended the interment, apologising for the lack of space in the graveyard. As pall bearers the remaining four members of the team were included in the contingent, along with Ed Clewley, who was there as a representative of the force, at Hillary's request.

Standing at the graveside, the vicar giving a short sermon and a prayer during which the coffins were lowered into their graves, Dan felt a sharp pain across his right cheek. He put his hand there to feel what it might be. Nothing was evident, however Steve pointed it out to him as they walked back to the cars.

"You've got a red mark on your cheek mate. Looks like somebody's slapped you. Who've you upset?"

Dan gave him a puzzled look. "No-one. I felt a sting earlier. I thought it might have been an insect or something."

"Probably. Take a look at it when you get a chance." Said Steve. "Tony's going to the club with Pete, so I'll come with you if you like."

Dan gave his approval to the plan and they drove to the Police Social Club a mile away and parked. No-one was much in the mood for conversation, Dan was glad, he didn't want to have to explain why Buffy was also attending a funeral.

Entering the social club, Dan was called over by George Burroughs, Geoff's father. He wasn't that old, but he'd always been a smoker and it had taken it's toll on his health.

"Daniel, it's good to see you. The Chief told us how all this started. I don't want you to blame yourself for this situation. I don't." He insisted. He paused, breathing hard. "You've had more than enough of you own heartache to deal with over the last year without adding to it."

"Thanks George. I appreciate it. But I don't blame myself. I blame the bloke who started it all and killed an innocent bystander to cover his escape. And when we catch him, we're going to put him inside, and throw away the key." Said Dan.

They made some other small talk for a while before Dan was dragged over to another group of colleagues who only wanted to know if the rumours that he had a new girlfriend were true.

Steve spotted his predicament and rescued him from the awkward questions, so he headed for the gents to escape and checked out the red patch on his cheek. It had faded but Steve had been correct in that it looked as though he'd been slapped.

Not wanting to get involved in more social interrogation, he exited the building and pulled out his phone to check in with Buffy. He was about to dial when he heard the sounds of someone crying coming from around the corner. He put the phone away and cautiously peered around the building, only to see Hillary sitting on a bench, her head in one hand, a cigarette in the other, sobbing her heart out.

"You know those things are bad for you, don't you?" He said.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, it's you Dan…I thought….Never mind." She took another drag from the cigarette.

He sat beside her. "I thought you'd given up smoking."

"Try losing your husband.…" She snapped. "Sorry. That was uncalled for. I'm just…."

"Stressed. I know." He answered.

She ran her fingers through her long dark hair. "We were all asking you last year if you were okay and telling you that we knew how you felt…Well, now I really do….And it's bloody awful Danny…What am I going to do…."

She broke down again, sobbing into her hands, she dropped the stub of the cigarette and Dan put a foot on it to extinguish it.

Dan sighed. He'd been there, where she was right now. He pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her.

"It's hard. It never goes away, not completely, and if you'd said this to me last year, I wouldn't have believed it." He paused. "Geoff…and Andy…They were good blokes, mates. Don't ask me how I know this; but… I believe they're in a peaceful place, where they're warm, loved, and complete…."

"How's that supposed to help me?" She interrupted, a cynical tone in her voice.

Dan kept up the calming voice. "A few weeks ago if someone had told me I'd find someone else to love, I would have probably hit them first and then told them where to get off. But it's true, there's someone in my life now. She's an amazing woman, beautiful, intelligent, strong. She's suffered more loss than anyone should have to bear, and she's still here, fighting to find herself. She told me something I hadn't really considered before. That you have to make a place in your heart for the ones you lose, and move on. It won't be immediate but it will lessen as time goes on, just don't shut yourself off to the possibility that somewhere, out there, there's another love for you, and it'll happen just when you least expect it."

Hillary turned to face him and gave him a quizzical look. "When did you get so philosophical…Or did you get religious??"

Dan laughed. "Hah! Let's just say I've had a different perspective shown me. Someone showed me my true potential, but you have to go through the pain to get to where you need to be sometimes."

"Never was any good at that no pain, no gain type of thing." She said.

Dan snorted. "You've given birth to twins Hillary. Becky says there's nothing like it when a woman's in transition!"

"Wouldn't know, I was out of it with the boys, I was so full of pain killing drugs I hardly remember a thing." She laughed.

Dan grinned. "See, you can still laugh." He said. "But seriously, if there's anything I can do."

"I wish You could just stop it hurting, so that I can think straight. That's all I need at the moment." She admitted.

Dan cringed inwardly at her use of the 'W' word, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember, you've got two little lads at home who need you to love and be there for them."

He winced slightly as the area beneath his hand glowed. He wasn't in pain, but he wasn't prepared for it to happen, and he hoped that Hillary wouldn't notice or feel anything.

She closed her eyes for a moment and he felt her breathe in deeply. He removed his hand from her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him and smiled.

"You know, thinking about what you've just said, it's made me feel a lot better. I think I'm going to be okay now. Thanks Danny." She leaned over and hugged him

"All part of the service…It's what I'm here for…Apparently." He said.

He stood quietly, and left her with her thoughts.

-----------------------------------

**Reading. Berkshire.**

There were only five people at the funeral of Ronald James. The uniformed Chief Superintendent Millar felt as though he stuck out like a sore thumb as the coffin was carried down the aisle.

After the service he spoke briefly with Ronald's brother, and discovered that the man had always cared for their mother up until a year ago when she'd died of cancer, and that he'd recently decided to get himself a life, joining an international dating agency, which ironically had been used as the escape route by Royce. Even though he knew the background, Millar allowed the man to tell his brothers life story, his version of an eulogy. It wasn't worth bothering the man with the sordid details of Royce's trail of death he'd left in his wake.

The other three were colleagues of Ronald's from the small stationery business he'd worked for. They all had kind words of the quiet, opera loving man, who's main mission in life seemed to have had been to see how he could help others.

Only one request had come from the brother. It had been more forcefully repeated by the late Ron's manager.

"Find the bastard who did this. Ron didn't deserve to die…."

-----------------------------------------------------

**Hendon, London.**

The wake for the two officers began to break up an hour or so later. Dan said his farewells to his colleagues, and sat in his car for a few moments. His thoughts returned to the blotchy mark that had appeared on his face earlier. It had felt like he'd been slapped, yet he hadn't.

"_I wonder?" _He thought.

"_Wonder what?" _Came a reply in his head.

"_Buffy?"_

"_Yeah, it's me. You wondered what.?"_

"_Where are you?" _He asked, puzzled..

"_At your place."_

"_You mean our place. And you can hear me…thinking. All the way from there. Have you been listening in long?"_

"_That would be rude. No, I haven't. To be honest it's only been the last few minutes that I've been concentrating."_

"_I'll have to be careful what I think about then, won't I?"_

"_I guess so. ...Me too... I think this is what constitutes a bond."_

"_Hmmm. Nice though….I was wondering if you might have been struck earlier?"_

"_I was. Susie's mom was upset and she needed a vent. I was the closest person she could get to blame for what happened. It didn't hurt much. Why?"_

"_I felt it too, and I had a reddish blotch on my cheek for a while."_

"_Oh. Sorry. I didn't think... Are you coming home soon?"_

"_Twenty minutes…..You said, home."_

"_I did, didn't I. …Good….I need a hug."_

Dan started the car and headed for Perivale.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Paris.**

Davies surveyed the building opposite the Hotel Lancaster. A renovation in progress. Workmen were beginning to pack up their equipment for the weekend ahead and several vans were in the process of being loaded at the kerbside. At his first opportunity; a hard hat, clipboard and a rolled up floor plan from the rear of the van were added to the laptop type bag he already carried. Taking off his jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves he looked like any other manager or inspector, checking on the works progress. Entering the building he headed for the upper floors in an attempt to get a better view of the people he was interested in.

------------------------------------------------

**Suite Seventy Six**

"Okaaay. Processors fitted. Now I need to re-boot and run a diagnostic." Called out Andrew as he re-fitted the panel in the Buffybot's side.

The Dannybot was already sitting on the sofa ready to be plugged into the laptop and charger. Gina picked up the Buffybot and seated it next to the Dannybot.

"Don't they make a lovely couple." Said Sam.

"They're robots! Said Riley. "Don't you find it all a bit…Weird?"

"I think you have issues with processor chips." Said Sam.

"After what Walsh did to me, I think I have just cause." He replied. "And besides didn't your buddy Warren make the original as a toy for Spike, Andy."

Andrew grimaced. He didn't like being reminded of his past misdemeanours and Riley's attitude towards the undead former associates and lovers of Buffy didn't bode well either.

"Look. I've got my orders. Buffy wants it done this way, a-and since it worked against the Immortal, she approved the use of them when necessary." Said Andrew, firmly.

"I still can't believe that a guy as supposedly as well informed as he was, wasn't able to tell the difference between the real her and the 'bot." Said Sam.

"That's-a what she said when she cut off ee's 'ead with the Scythe." Said Gina.

"See, they're useful." Said Andrew.

Riley shook his head. "Yeah, you're right, I suppose. It's just…Weird. Come on, what say we buy you two dinner while we wait for these two to do whatever they've gotta do."

"Great. I know a nice restaurant just around the corner." Ginned Andrew.

Andrew plugged the 'bot's in and typed a few commands into the diagnostic computer. As they left the room, no-one noticed a message window pop up on the screen.

"_You got mail."_

--------------------------------------------------

An hour later the charging and diagnostic was complete. Both the 'bot's sat on the sofa awaiting the return of the others.

Across the street, all was quiet in the partly renovated building. Davies had secreted himself on the uppermost floor whilst he waited for the maintenance crews to vacate the premises. Now he had the place to himself, he could locate the best vantage point and watch for the opportunity.

The growing dusk helped him.. Weekend visitors were in abundance it appeared and the majority of the windows in the suites opposite blazed with light. Only one of them was in darkness. After scanning the others and seeing no familiar faces, he turned his attention to this one. In the gloom of the room he could see a couple seated on the sofa, their faces bathed in an eerie glow.

"Target acquired." He muttered. Then he snorted a laugh. "Watching telly in the bloody dark! Aaahh. How romantic!" He quipped.

Opening the laptop case to reveal a disassembled marksman's rifle, he proceeded to fit the parts together. A short time later he added the final piece… A laser night sight. Positioning himself behind an air conditioning unit he used it for support as he took aim….

--------------------------------------

As Sam and Gina returned from the ladies room, the conversation at their table stopped abruptly.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"Nothing." Said Riley, innocently.

There 'as to be something." Said Gina. "Something to do with-a why we went to the ladies room together." She said to Sam.

Sam was about to take it further when there was a beeping sound from her bag. She pulled out her PDA and read the accompanying email. She showed it around to the others at the table.

So, This is that Royce guy and his three pals." Said Andrew.

The pictures passed around to Gina. He face puzzled, she commented.

"This-a guy 'ere. Ee is-a da one 'oo was following us all this-a morning."

"The photographer!" Squeaked Andrew.

"No. I only thought 'ee was da photographer." Replied Gina.

"We'd better get back, there might be trouble." Said Riley.

--------------------------------------------

The two bot's remained motionless on the sofa. As the laser point marked out the spot on the Buffybot's head her eyes tilted upwards.

"Ooohh, pretty red firefly."

Half a second later the bullet pierced the cranium and the 'bot fell backwards into the sofa. The Dannybot turned it's head slightly and leaned in as though it was looking to see what had happened…. into the path of the second shot. It too fell, covering the body of the Buffybot, obscuring the view from across the street to the fact that there was no blood decorating the first hit or the wall.

Davies was satisfied, he took a cursory glance through the scope at his handiwork. Two headshots, Two hits. No chance of him hitting a bullet proof vest like Royce obviously had in England.

Packing the gun away he gave a cursory glance around the area for any leftover signs. Pulling out his mobile phone he pressed the speed dial for his accomplices.

"Simon says…Job done." He said as the call was answered at the other end.

"Good work. Come home." Came the reply. There was a click as it disconnected.

He made his way down through the building to the street. Checking that there was no-one watching as he exited, he merged with the gathering Friday evening Parisian revellers and tourists.

-----------------------------------

Riley and Sam hung back outside reception as backup. Andrew and Gina raced up to the suite to check on their charges. Entering the darkened suite, they cautiously made their way to the lounge area where they discovered the pair of 'bot's slumped across each other. As Gina drew the drapes, Andrew switched on a small torch to check the victims.

There was a crackle from the Buffybot. "Need service …Must …Find … Willlooowww." There was another crackle and the voice gave out. Andrew pulled out his phone and dialled Riley.

"They've been hit. Check the perimeter."

"_Where from? Outside?."_

He gauged the angles quickly. "Yeah. Look across the street Riley, there's an empty building."

"_Okay. Are you secure at your end?"_

"We're good. I think it's not long happened. The Buffybot's circuitry was still active." Explained Andrew.

Riley ended the call and snapped his phone shut. His wife was already scanning the building and pavement opposite. As her husband joined her on the steps of the hotel, she spotted one of the men from the earlier emailed photo's emerge from a doorway of the building opposite. Nudging Riley and nodding at the suspect, they quickly moved into the crowd, working together, using a pincer type movement to trap the man between them. As yet he hadn't spotted their presence, if they were quick enough they'd be able to catch him before he could enter the main street and have more room to evade them.

Davies moved at the crowd's pace, towards the main street. He recognised Riley's tall physique moving at an angle through the crowd, and the thought crossed his mind that he might be a theat. He also calculated that on his current course and trajectory he would intercept him before the end of the street. He surreptitiously glanced around to see if there were any other faces near that he'd seen around the two people he'd just shot. He didn't turn around nearly far enough….

Sam moved in directly behind the man her pace adjusting to keep her with a clear view but not so close that he could turn and grab her. From what the emailed report had said, all four of the men were highly trained ex SAS personnel. Her hand slipped under the rear of her jacket to rest on the grip of the Sauer tucked into the back of her jeans.

Riley's height gave him some advantages and some disadvantages. He could see clearly over the heads of most of the crowd and therefore the target. It also made him visible. As he kept the pace up to reach the cut off point before his target did, he saw the man's face harden, and guessed he'd been spotted. He saw Sam moving in behind and calculated she would catch up at almost the same time. There'd be nowhere for him to go.

Davies was steadily getting closer to the corner. He saw Riley's pace alter and thought for a moment that he'd over reacted but as Riley made the corner he turned and walked directly towards him. Davies' pace faltered and he almost stopped…That was when he felt the barrel of Sam's gun jab into the middle of his back.

"Federal Agent's. You're under arrest." She hissed.

Davies doubled over at the waist, flinging the bag with the rifle in back behind him and catching Sam's arm, knocking the Sauer out of the line of fire. Simultaneously, his free hand went to the waistband of his own trousers, pulling his berretta into view.

Although the move had taken her by surprise, Sam's reflexes were attuned to dealing with faster moves than this guy showed. She spun with the impact of the blow and brought her foot up as she did, kicking Davies' hand that held the gun, upwards and overbalancing him.

As Sam made her move, so had Riley. The objective had been to take out the man with minimum of fuss, but things never go quite to plan, and as he saw the man react to his wife's attempt to control the arrest, he lunged forward himself drawing his own weapon and pointing it at Davies.

Shocked that she could react so fast, Davies found himself falling towards the floor. He twisted as he went down, trying desperately to aim the gun at the woman who had come up behind him.

There was a bang as a shot was fired. Sam flinched slightly, and glanced at her husband who had his gun trained on Davies. There were a few screams from the passers by, as they too were caught up in the moment, and spotted the guns.

Davies lay on the floor for a second before it registered that it wasn't his gun that had fired, there was a dull feeling in his shoulder. The gun wavered in front of him and he pulled at the trigger again; or at least he thought he did. Nothing happened for a split second, then there was another bang. This time there was a sharp pain in his chest, and the world went black….

---------------------------------------------

**Somewhere in Herefordshire, England.**

After the brief call from Davies the others relaxed slightly and settled down to play cards and watch TV. The screen was small but clear from the portable TV unit. Finally the late evening news came on.

Their first shock was that of the report on the funerals of the two officers killed in the car crash the previous week. The fact that the prisoner, originally thought to be dead also, was still at large, a photo and his real name was brought up on the screen. A short piece added about Ron James, the innocent bystander who stopped to help and got killed for his trouble ended the piece, but their biggest shock was the video footage of the officers' funeral procession. Daniel Carter was one of the pall bearers!

"If he's there…Who did Simon take out?" Questioned Parker. "He can't be in two places at once."

Royce reached for the his phone. "We've got to contact Si, now. Tell him to get the hell out of there."

He dialled. It rang several times before it was answered. The voice was calm. The accent was American, and female.

"_We got your guy. Take a piece of advice. Leave this alone. Hand yourselves in to the authorities now. You have no idea who you're dealing with…."_

Royce didn't allow the person to finish. He snapped the phone shut and threw it against the wall where it shattered upon impact. His face twisted in rage.

"The bastards have killed Simon…. I'll fuckin' finish 'em for that… Eye for an eye!"

**End of Chapter Twenty Two.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Disclaimer**. Anything or anyone you recognise belong to other people. Otherwise, they're mine…

**Chapter Twenty Three.**

**Saturday, Saturday.**

**RAF Northolt.**

It was early and still dark when the Lear Jet 45 touched down at RAF Northolt and taxied to the end of the building where an ambulance and a two police cars were waiting to meet it.

Riley Finn alighted the plane first and beckoned the waiting ambulance men to him. They entered the plane and reappeared with a man in a wheelchair, covered in a blanket .

Sam Finn followed them out of the plane, scanning the area for anyone who wasn't supposed to be there. Detective Inspector Dave Gorman stood waiting by one of the police cars.

The man was placed in the ambulance, Riley handed a document pouch over to DI Gorman who nodded and got into the ambulance with the unconscious man. All three vehicles then left the airport and headed towards central London.

Sam and Riley collected a bag each from the plane and headed into the terminal building. Fifteen minutes later a dark coloured helicopter landed on the pad and the two re-emerged and climbed in. The power was applied to the rotors and it lifted off, heading west. Northolt was again quiet, at least until the first of the morning flights was due.

-----------------------------------------

**Perivale.**

Buffy read Riley's emailed report out to Dan.

"So. One down. Three to go." Said Dan, as she finished.

"Do you think they'll take the advice?" Queried Buffy.

"I doubt it." He called out from the kitchen. "The best scenario we could hope for would be that they take whatever money they've got and run off and hide somewhere." He added.

"Let's just hope it goes according to plan. Andrew narrowed the call down to an area just west of a place called Here Ford?…" The last place name puzzled her, she knew she hadn't pronounced it correctly.

"Hereford." Said Dan, sensing her quandary.

"Oh, right. He says it could have been anywhere within a ten mile radius of the cell phone tower that picked up the call. An ops team was sent out and they were gonna meet up with Riley and Sam about an hour ago." Said Buffy, looking at her watch.

"Andrew and Gina have gone back to Rome then?"

"Yeah, there was no point in them coming over here too. He was shipping the 'bot's out to Norcan for repair first though."

Dan glanced through the window and spotted Olivia's Renault Scenic pulling up.

"They're here." He announced.

"Oooh, shopping!" She giggled.

-------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

The cells at Belgravia were some of the most modern in the country. They were also some of the most secure. This was where the unconscious Davies had been brought. The tranquiliser darts that Riley had shot him with were enough to put an elephant out for a few hours. Davies would be out for at least the rest of the day.

Doctor Williamson was the WSC's resident Medical Consultant. He was currently in the cells at Belgravia examining the unconscious Davies as he lay handcuffed to the bed.

"Well apart from the tranquillizer, he's in good health. What did Major Finn give him?" He reported.

Gorman handed the doctor the pouch that Riley had handed over. "It might tell you in the report. I haven't had chance to read it properly yet, but I think it was enough to knock out a S'Volte." He said.

The doctor nodded as he glanced through the file. "Make sure there's someone with him at all times then. He might vomit and choke; there's a reaction sometimes." He explained.

Williamson took a spatula and probed inside Davies mouth, using a sterile swab he took a DNA sample at the same time.

"Hello. That's a nifty piece of dental work." He commented.

"What is it?" Asked Gorman.

"He's got a capped molar, lower right, six. It's hollow. Hang on."

He reached in his bag for a pair of surgical pliers. He retrieved the tooth from its position and a tiny capsule fell out of it onto his palm.

"Bloody hell, I haven't seen anything like this in years." Said the doctor.

Gorman's eyes hit his hairline. "Let me guess. Cyanide." He said.

"Absolutely. I think this man's not the type that's willing to give anything away easily." Said Williamson.

He put the pill in a small bag, sealed and labelled it. Then handed it to Gorman.

Gorman shook his head. "You keep the poison pill, and put the tooth back. We won't tell him we know."

"I can do better than that." Said the doctor. He reached in his bag and came out with a packet of capsules about the same size as the cyanide pill.

"If we pop this one in he probably won't notice that we've interfered at all. This is just a placebo. Harmless." He grinned.

-------------------------------

**Geneva, Switzerland.**

Maguire was out. He'd gone into the town for a meeting, at least that's what he'd told them. Gardener, Ellis and Smith, the three security men sat around the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the morning papers. Gardener, the senior man, who'd been hauled over the coals by Maguire for allowing all the bugs to be planted, sniffed at the air.

"Can either of you two smell that?" He asked.

They both looked up and sniffed as well. They both turned up their noses.

"Phwoar! Whifforama"! Replied Ellis.

"It isn't just me then. What the hell is it?"

"Drains?" Suggested Smith.

"We'd better check it out, and quick. If there's a problem that needs a maintenance crew to deal with it, we call the boss first. Right!" Said Gardener.

The others agreed. They didn't need another incident like the one the other day. They liked their jobs and were surprised that they hadn't been sacked. Perhaps Arthur Maguire was going soft….

---------------------------------------------

**Brecon Beacons, Wales.**

The remaining Musketeers had quit the camp late in the night, after loading their gear into the 'Pinkie'; a Land Rover 110 that had been stored in one of the out buildings since they had been purloined by Parker over twelve months previously. Now Davies' phone had obviously been compromised, their location was at risk, and they needed to move, quickly.

This particular 'Pinkie' was unusual in that it had a set of bull bars on the front end; built around a cable winch. Had any of them bothered to check it properly after it had last been used; close inspection of the winch and cable would have revealed remaining blood stains and a small scrap of cloth. The remains of a torn sleeve from an Adidas tracksuit….One that had been worn by Amanda Manning, when she was mown down…

Most weekends there were some kind of military manoeuvres going on in this area. Mostly Territorial Army platoons, the reservists for the British Army. Ex servicemen and women who wanted to keep up with their skills and training. This was the opportunity they had to spend time and train with the career soldiers who did it every day of the week.

So it was not unusual to see the odd Land Rover running around in camouflage colours. Nor was it unusual to see men dressed in the same garb.

What people didn't see was the amount of non standard issue hand grenades, Kalashnikov's and Russian labelled supplies the three men had with them.

They each wore a white band on their right arm with the word 'Observer' stencilled on it. This would ensure that not too many questions would be asked, should they meet another group of either T. A. or regulars.

In the rear of the Land Rover, Quinney was listening in to the military 'chatter' on the short wave radio. If they knew where all the various military units were they might be able to avoid any contact with them.

----------------------------------------------

**Geneva, Switzerland.**

Arthur Maguire pulled up at the front of his house. He spent a few minutes getting out of the car and examining some of the flower pots strategically placed around the front steps of the house. Outwardly he gave the impression that he hadn't a care in the world; inwardly he was waiting for the Khazic Demons to capture and secure his security team. Then he could return and perform the necessary magic's to transfer the demons' essences into their new hosts.

In the kitchen of the house the three men were sat bound and gagged on the chairs. As they heard the car pull up outside they became more agitated, the 'things' that had captured them had been fast, strong, and their opinion there must be only one person they wanted, only one reason they were here…Their boss.

Maguire sauntered through the house towards the kitchen. He heard the muffled sounds of the captured security men as they tried to give him warning of the impending attack that they thought was intended for him. He smiled at the three wide eyed guards as he entered the room. Their eyes widened further as his eyes flashed crimson before them.

"Gentlemen. Welcome to your future."

--------------------------------------------------

**Herefordshire, England.**

The sun was just peeping over the nearby hill as two figures in camouflage attire rappelled from the helicopter that hovered over the narrow country lane. Two bags were lowered down after them. Riley and Sam picked up the bags and ran the short distance up the lane to where the group of men in similar garb were waiting.

The group snapped to attention as they approached. The officer saluted, Riley and Sam returned it.

"Major Finn. Ma'am." He said. "I'm Captain Willis. Second Para's. We've been briefed on your mission. I'll give you a quick run down as to what we've discovered so far."

He drew their attention to the large scale map of the area that was being held onto the bonnet of the first land rover by two men.

"This is the phone tower that picked up the signal." He said pointing to a red 'X' marked on the map. "And the blue circle is it's range of effectiveness. There's a lot of countryside around here so it's not as big an area as it might be. Trees and the hills affect the signals." He continued.

"Anything stand out as a possible location?" Asked Riley.

"Only one thing. There's an old Army camp here." He pointed to a hatched area on the map. "It was a cold war bunker, and former SAS training camp until about ten years ago. It's deserted now. That's my best guess. I'd use it. Well out of the way if I needed to lay low."

"Okay, lets go take a look." Said Sam. She reached for her bag. Opening it she produced several tranquilizer pistols, and an equal number of P90's. She handed them over to one of the squad and indicated that he should distribute them.

Riley turned to the squad. "Okay. Listen up. While I know it's gonna be awkward, we want these guys alive. If possible. Pair up. One take a tranq gun, the other a P90. If we find 'em, we capture them. Only use lethal force as an absolute last resort. Understood."

There was a chorus of "Yes Sir" from the squad.

At Riley's nod, Captain Willis took over the briefing. "Alright men check your weapons, be ready to move in five minutes. Standard sweep and cover. Any questions?" There were head shakes from all the men. "Good. Dismissed."

---------------------------------------

**Perivale, London.**

Dan had booked a black cab to take them into London for their shopping excursion. Whilst they waited for it to arrive their conversation circumnavigated several subjects. Buffy and Dan's telepathic connection, the developments in Paris, the capture of Simon Davies, and Sam and Riley's mission to track down the other three hit men.

"I think Riley kinda enjoys the tracking." Said Buffy. "It'll make a change for them to go after something human rather than a nest…" She stopped short of finishing so as not to alert Natalie who was sitting at the table with her mother, drawing in a sketchbook, a selection of coloured pencils in her fist.

"Kinda like a holiday." She added.

"Yes, well, be that as it may, these three are still just as lethal, in their own way." Commented Giles.

"I know. They've got it covered, they took backup." Replied Buffy.

Dan had been sitting quietly listening to the conversation, experimenting, and trying to reach out to Giles with his mind. It wasn't working for some reason. Buffy picked up on it and smiled at him.

"_I don't think it'll work." _She thought.

"_Why?" _He caught the comment and smiled back.

Giles gave them both a glance and caught on what was happening. He closed his eyes briefly and knocked on Buffy's mind. "_I take it that Daniel is unable to connect with my thoughts."_

Buffy grinned at him and replied. _"He's trying…Let me guess, it's because of the spell we did back in Sunnydale when we fought Adam, right." _

Dan heard Buffy's comment and realised what she meant. "_Ah. Because it was a spell. I can hear your thoughts because of the bond between us, but I can't break into a spell that Willow initiated." _He thought.

"_Uh huh." _Replied Buffy.

Giles held up his hands. "Stop." He said out loud. "This is going to be very confusing if we continue. Both Daniel and myself are hearing only one side of the conversation. I would suggest that if we ask Willow, she might consent to allowing Daniel into the circle."

"Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, before it drives me mad trying to relay everything around to everyone. Y' know. Every so often, Xander has 'All the Small Things' going around in his head. It happened the other night at the party. I wanted to ask him about why there was no name on the board at the entrance to the school yet. I'd have thought it was pretty important."

"Ah, well it was made….but when it arrived, it was incorrectly spelled. So I sent it back." Said Giles.

"Oh. Right." She paused, a frown crept over her face. "Hey. How hard can it be to spell WSC Foundation School?"

"Yes, well, it was." Said Giles uncomfortably, but as benignly as possible.

Dan couldn't put a finger on it, but from Giles' posture and speech, there was definitely something he wasn't telling her. He hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"Come on." He said, glancing out of the window. "Taxi's here. Let's go shopping." He called out.

----------------------------------------------------

**Geneva, Switzerland.**

The three men stared at the sight of their boss in front of them. One began whimpering uncontrollably behind his gag.

"Oh do shut up Ellis. You're such a wimp." Said Maguire. He looked at the three Khazic demons. "Have you chosen which one you want?"

They nodded and stood silently behind one of each of the chairs.

Ellis promptly slumped forward in his chair. He'd fainted.

"Well ay least he's shut up." Sniped Maguire. "Right, lets get this done."

He pulled three ornate handled blades from under his coat and laid them on the table. The Khazic's picked a blade each and held them aloft.

Maguire went to a cupboard and produced several items that he needed for the ceremony.

A glass jar with white powder in it, a jug, which he filled with water. Three gold goblets, three black candles and a taper.

Lighting the taper and then the candles, he placed them on the table in front of each of the prisoners. Then he poured water from the jug into the goblets and added a quantity of the white powder from the jar. The liquid turned a milky white at first and then reverted to it's original clarity.

Gardener started struggling and trying to speak from behind his gag. Maguire indicated to the demon standing behind him to remove it so that he could understand what he was ranting about.

"What are you doing boss!?" He asked.

Maguire grinned. "Giving you a new lease of life, Gardener…Well, actually giving them a new lease of life, and dealing with a problem…You!" He said, indicating to the Khazic's.

"What are you? Some sort of aliens??"

Maguire and the Khazic's burst out laughing.

"Oh, purleease." Said Maguire. "You've absolutely no idea. Have you." He looked at the demons. "I said they were thick, didn't I."

The demons burst out laughing again. Maguire held up a hand to stall them. As they quietened he gave Gardener and Smith a hard look.

"No, we're not aliens. Tell me Gardener, did you go to Sunday School when you were a boy."

Gardener nodded.

"Remember them telling you about the struggle between good and evil."

Again a nod.

"Well, we aint the good guys. This world. Our kind were here first. Humans took it from us….. And now we want it back."

"S-so you're the devil?" Stuttered Gardener.

"Bloody hell no….He's a bigger wuss than Ellis here. We're demons. Not that this information will help you, you won't be here much longer, Gurgik here wants your body…..And I don't mean in a sexy way." Said Maguire.

He indicated to Gurgik to replace the gag before Gardener could complain. He then spread his hands apart in front of the group and the demons raised their blades again. At his signal they sliced across their palms and black goo oozed from the wounds. They dripped their blood into their individual goblets, and placed the blades in the flames of the candles.

There were winced cries from the men as the demons cut across their palms with the hot blades. Taking the goblets, they dripped the blood into the liquid making it turn to a purplish thick sludge.

They lifted the goblets, raising them in a salute. Maguire began to chant. There seemed to be no actual words to the incantation, it was more a series of grunts and moans. At a point in the proceedings the three demons tipped back the liquid in the goblets, draining them. As the last drop was consumed, all three began to shake, and vibrate.

A dark mist appeared around the them, also encompassing the human hosts. The demons heads tilted back and their mouths opened impossibly wide as dark matter erupted from the orifices. The hands of the demons wrenched open the mouths of their hosts and the dark matter poured into their bodies

The transfer was complete in a matter of seconds. The bodies of the demons collapsed and dissolved into puddles. The eyes of the new hosts snapped open and burned bright red for few seconds as the transfer was consolidated.

Maguire gazed at his handiwork, a satisfied look on his face.

------------------------------------------------

**London. Saville Row.**

Giles looked at his watch. "Shall we meet later, then. Say three-ish. I may be in here some time."

The assistants were standing politely by as the group conversed, several swatches of material lay on the large table in the centre of the display area, ready for Giles to make his choices.

The others agreed. Buffy couldn't believe that choosing a morning suit could take so long and be sooo boring. All the colours and styles were totally dull. She still had to choose 'that' outfit for meeting Dan's parents. First impressions were very important; and this was definitely a 'first' for her…

Olivia still hadn't found the right outfit either. Several shops had the right styles, but not the colours that would suit her, and having one made would require several fittings over a longer period of time than she had available to her. Luckily Olivia had the build and figure that sizes 'off the peg' would fit easily.

Somewhat ineptly, Giles had asked in one store why it took so long to make a garment for a lady. After all, it didn't take that long for a gentleman's suit to be fitted and made…..

"Sir. Madame wouldn't wish to look like you when she emerged from her boudoir, would she?" Replied the assistant, haughtily.

Needless to say nothing was purchased in that store.

--------------------------------

They stood outside the select ladies boutique not far from where they'd left Giles. Buffy eyed the small window display with suspicion. Olivia looked at it with more enthusiasm than anything else she'd looked at.

"Shall we try here?" She asked, looking at Buffy's scrutinizing profile.

"Why not. Although I don't think the place is large enough for us all to fit in." Replied Buffy.

"Dan squatted down next to Natalie. "I think that's our cue to leave them alone. What would you say to an ice cream, Natalie?"

The little girl thought for a moment, then grinned. "Hello ice cream. My name's Natalie, an' I'm going to eat you up." She said.

They all laughed. Dan pointed to a tea room across the street. "We'll be in there." He said.

They left the two women by the shop and crossed the road. Buffy tried the door. It appeared locked. Then she read the sign adjacent to the handle.

'Please Ring Bell For Access'..

She pushed the button as indicated and a bell rang somewhere within.

"Wow, it's like being back on Rodeo Drive." She muttered.

A tall hour glass figured woman dressed in a finely crafted two piece suit emerged from the rear of the shop and pressed a button on the wall. There was a long buzzing sound and a click, and the door sprang open an inch or so.

As they entered the shop the woman looked them both over, obviously expert in her trade, assessing size, colour and style. She walked over to greet them, the sashay in her gait indicating that she'd had deportment lessons, probably a modelling career.

"I'm Eve Thompson. Welcome to the House of Elliot." She said.

Buffy and Olivia introduced themselves and they began to discuss Olivia's requirements….

….."Of course all our garments are hand made to the highest standards. When would you require them for?" Asked Eve.

This was where Olivia's face fell. "I need them for Tuesday at the latest, I'm afraid." She said. "We have an official engagement on Wednesday."

"Ah. That is short notice. However, I believe we can accommodate your needs….." Said Eve, positively.

Buffy had wandered around the room, which was actually a lot larger than it appeared from the outside. She wondered if Eve had gotten hold of Willow's spatial spell somehow; but nothing gave off that magical vibe. She looked at the photographs and paintings adorning one wall. They depicted the House of Elliot's progress from its early beginnings to the present day. There were footnotes under each photograph telling the story, starting with the founders Evangeline and Beatrice Elliot in the early 1920's, to Eve's tenure in the present day.

"_Wow, a family line." _She thought_. "It seems a very British thing. I wonder if I'm gonna have to be able to trace mine at some point?" _She mused.

Following the line of photographs, she neared a door at the end of the wall. As she did so the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her slayer senses kicked in. Something was the other side of the door….

-------------------------------------

**Herefordshire.**

The six teams converged on the former camp from three directions. They checked the perimeter on foot as it was mostly overgrown, and it wasn't long before one team reported in that there were signs of the fence having been tampered with off a farm track at the rear of the base.

That didn't take long to be confirmed, and the premises entered. They cautiously made their way around the various outbuildings, checking for booby traps or signs of habitation. As the teams reported in the all clear signal, Captain Willis met with Riley and Sam in the main building.

"Well. It looks as though they were here, and that they left in a hurry." Said Willis.

"Any chance they've doubled back again?" Said Sam.

"It's possible. A team of SAS operatives are trained to be evasive. They don't get selected for their ability to ballet dance." Said Willis. "These blokes are on their home turf. They'll hide in plain sight. Not even one of their own would spot them."

"An Army camp?" Queried Riley. "Boy, they've got guts."

"Not exactly." Said Willis. "This weekend there's a T.A. exercise in the Brecon's, about forty miles west of here. There'll be that many units moving around, no one would spot a few extra. It'd be like looking for that needle in the haystack."

"Do you think they'll come back here?" Asked Sam.

"Might do. It probably won't happen straight away. They left in a hurry. If we're careful not to leave any signs that we've been here, if they do return, we can nab 'em then."

"We'll set up some surveillance then." Said Sam. She reached into the vehicle and pulled a bag. She set out various items on the table that made the captain's eyes pop out.

"This… is surveillance equipment?" He asked. There was scepticism in his tone.

There were several bagged dead rats, and a bag of what looked like flies. There was also a black box with an aerial folded down.

"The rats are false and are fitted with motion sensors. The flies are minute cameras. It's something we've developed recently, it's still pretty classified though. and we thought we'd field test them here." Said Sam, handing her husband the bag of flies and giving him a peck of a kiss. "Go play with your flies honey." She deadpanned.

"I'll get you later for that." He said, grinning and returning the kiss. After he left, Willis gave Sam a puzzled look.

"I thought the US forces frowned on partners serving together? I know ours do."

"We're something of a special case. We were married and working together before I got my commission, and we also work with some people in the private sector. They like to keep things in the 'family', so to speak. Which makes it a benefit rather than a disadvantage." Said Sam.

"So your husband's your boss then." Said Willis.

"He wishes!" Grinned Sam.

------------------------------------

**End of Chapter Twenty Three.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**. Anything or anyone you recognise belong to other people. Otherwise, they're mine…

**Chapter Twenty Four.**

**London.**

Buffy took a step back from the door. She listened more carefully, and her head tilted to one side as she concentrated. Eve spotted her posture and excused herself from Olivia.

"Is there something the matter Miss?" She asked.

Buffy turned, folded her arms, and gave the woman a hard stare.

"You could say. What's behind door number one?"

"Er, that's just the workroom." Said Eve, caution in her voice.

"Uh, huh. So who's in there, or should I say 'what's' in there." Asked Buffy, emphasising the word 'what's' firmly.

"I beg your pardon?" Said Eve.

"Granted. Now what's in there? C'mon, I don't have all day." Buffy was becoming agitated by the presence she was feeling, she needed an answer quickly, protecting Olivia was her main concern.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Asked Olivia, moving towards them.

"Eve here has some 'thing' hiding in there, an' I wanna know what it is." Answered Buffy. "Look, tell me. Or I'm gonna get cranky!" She said glaring at Eve.

Olivia placed a hand on Eve's arm. "You'd better tell her. You really wouldn't like it if she got cranky." She told Eve. The woman was paling even as she spoke.

"My, my…Staff. Workers." Stuttered Eve. She sat down with a bump on a nearby chair. "Please, please don't hurt them, they don't mean anyone any harm. They just wanted to be safe."

"What type of demons are they?" Asked Buffy.

"Demons? Oh dear. I didn't know they were…They call themselves the Furzen." She paused, got up and drew the blinds on the door and window, dimming the light in the room. "Please, don't hurt them. I'll show you, but they don't like too much light. It hurts their eyes." She looked at Buffy. "How could you tell they were there?"

"I can sense them, and I could hear them talking. Kinda like a purring sound." Said Buffy.

"Then I'd say you're not exactly 'normal' yourself?" Said Eve, questioningly.

Buffy evaded the question. "You said they're your workers? Are they slaves?"

"Oh, no, no. We not slavessss…We Furrrzen." Came a soft voice from behind.

Buffy spun around to see a furry cat like creature, appear through the door; it had a wizened face, large, round deep blue eyes, and the longest eyelashes she'd ever seen. It stood upright on it's hind legs and it's arms were long and delicate looking, with thin fingers and opposable thumbs.

"Whooo arrre youoo." It asked, or rather purred. The voice was soothing, soft, and sounded slightly oriental.

"I'm Buffy." She said. "Who are you?"

"Name isss Rrrother. You assk iff we arre demonsss. Ansswerrr isss yesss, but not baad demonsss. Furrrzen like humannsss. Not want to hurrrt. Need to be sssafe." It said.

"Well there's one thing, Buffy. At least they're not as scary as the Gentlemen!" Said Olivia.

Rother cringed at that. "You sssee Baaad demonsss and live? Arrre you witchesss?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, but we know a few." She stated. It didn't help to keep a healthy upper hand.

"Not witchesss, then what arrre you." Rother looked directly at Buffy. "Arrre you a Chosssen One?"

"Yes, I'm a Slayer." Replied Buffy.

Rother lowered is head in a short bow. "Isss honourrr to meeet you, Chosssen One."

She gave him a short nod in return. Eve found her voice. "Wait. A Slayer? That means killer in my book. I don't want them hurt. They're peaceful." She said, firmly.

Buffy turned to look at her. "It's Okay. I'm not…Trust me, I'm not a killer. There's a difference. And I won't hurt them unless they give me cause to. Not all demons are bad news."

Eve sighed in relief.

"Do they work for you?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes." Said Eve.

"And you pay them?" Said Buffy.

"I've tried to, but they won't take it, they have no need of money. It's not like they can go out and spend it. I give them a roof over their heads and as much food as they want. All they want to be is safe." Explained Eve.

"Why do they need to feel safe?" Asked Olivia.

"Furrrzen not ssstrong creatures. Otherrsss ussse usss forrr sporrrt and ensssslave usss. Sssoo weee essscape frrrom ourrr dimensssion to herrre long time ago." Replied Rother.

"How long ago?" Asked Buffy. "And which dimension?"

Eve answered the first part. "About five years ago. They just appeared in the cellars downstairs overnight. I was scared at first, but they were more frightened of me than I was of them. Then when they discovered I ran this place they showed me what they could do with material. They really are the best seamstresses and tailors you could meet."

Rother took up the latter of Buffy's questions. "Dimensssion called Songarrr. Wasss home forrr usss, until N'Gatan demonsss took overrr, enssslaved many, in name of the Wolf, the Rrram and the Harrrt."

"Why am I not surprised to hear those names together in the same sentence." Said Buffy, sarcastically.

There was further discussion between the parties in the shop. Buffy, although wary, decided that the Furzen were not a threat to humanity, and Olivia still needed to purchase 'that' outfit. Eve assured her that it could be done in the time allowed and Rother said he would be 'honourrred' to accommodate her needs. Several others had appeared from the workroom by this time, curious of the visitors, and the fact that one of them was a slayer….

Buffy looked on as Olivia interacted with the Furzen, discussing the styles and having her measurements taken. Eve noticed her watchful eye and came over.

"You're still sceptical, aren't you. What do you intend to do?" Asked Eve.

Buffy sighed. "For now, leave you and the Furzen alone. We'll keep an eye out for trouble. While I don't believe they're a threat, they can't all stay here, it's like trading one prison for another, and sooner or later other demons are going to realise they're here and come looking. How many are there?"

"There are over thirty of them. One or two of the females were pregnant when they came here, so they've got what they call 'youngers' to feed and nurture.

"You've got no other staff?" Asked Buffy.

"Not now. I divorced my husband six years ago. He traded me in for a younger model would you believe. Cleared the bank accounts and loaded up the credit cards before he left; so I had to let the staff go." Said Eve, bitterly.

Buffy knew how she felt. Her discovery of her own father's infidelity had been a shock to her. It must have been hell for her mom….

Eve pointed to a photograph of the two founders. "Evangeline Elliot was my grandmother. The premises you see in the photographs with her and her sister Beatrice, got bombed in the war. Beatrice, Jack, their daughter Lucy, and a few of the staff were killed in the blast. Granny Evie and her husband Daniel started again, but her heart wasn't in it, my dad took over after the war and made some headway. Then the fashion chain stores started up and that was more or less the end. The last few years I've had barely enough work to keep this place going and pay the bills. The haute couture market isn't what it used to be, I'm afraid."

Buffy thought for a moment. "This isn't your fight you know. I know you couldn't exactly tell anyone about them, they, and you would have just disappeared. It's our job, our mission to help the helpless. It's what we're trained to do. I can't promise anything yet, but let me talk to my people, we'll find a solution." She said.

Olivia and the Furzen completed the first stage of the fitting and several swatches of material had been brought out and she'd chosen from them.

They left the House of Elliot, and crossed the road to the teashop where Dan and Natalie were waiting.

Olivia took her daughter on ahead, telling her of the outfit she'd ordered, leaving Buffy and Dan to converse telepathically whilst they returned to meet with Giles.

-----------------------------

Inside the House of Elliot, a similar, but verbal conversation was taking place between Eve and Rother.

"What do you think of the Slayer then." Asked Eve.

"Chosssen One isss powerful, isss good. She will keep Furrrzen safe, find them frrreedom."

"Have I treated you badly? If I have, I do apologise." Said Eve.

"No, no, Mrrsss Eve not trreat Furrrzen badly, trreat Furrrzen good, Rrrother and Murrrthi not leave Mrrsss Eve. Mrrsss Eve…Frrriend."

---------------------------

The returning group collected Giles from his tailors and Buffy then spent the next two hours looking around stores for an outfit to wear for meeting Dan's parents the next day. By the time the shops began to close she had several bags of clothing. Giles had managed to get a glare from her only once during the period, and that was for making his impatient clucking noise, which Natalie immediately copied, much to his disdain, and everyone else's amusement.

The journey back to Perivale was uneventful, Buffy connected with Giles to inform him about the Furzen, and the fact that their dimension had been overrun by Wolfram And Hart.

Natalie had fallen asleep on the way back and Dan offered Olivia a duvet and the use of their bed; the little girl snuggling into it as she lapsed back into dreamland.

Whilst Olivia and Dan got busy preparing a meal in the kitchen. Giles and Buffy continued their discussion in the lounge.

"The Furzen might have information that will have some bearing as to the nature of this product of Maguire's and it's use…and the spell, of course." Said Giles when he discovered that they shared a common dimension with N'Gatan demons.

"The question still remains as to what we are able to do for them. I think Eve Thompson's quite attached to them, and vice versa. We have to do something for them though, they can't stay there indefinitely." Said Buffy.

"Oh most definitely. As a race they'll stagnate and wither away, although too much freedom may be a detriment too. I vaguely recall a conversation between Andrew and Xander about…I believe they were called…. Tribbles?"

"Giles, you're not turning into a Trekkie are you? Please say you're not." Pleaded Buffy.

"I'm not. I was merely using the popular culture reference to illustrate what could happen if one introduced a new species to a previously unpopulated environment. With no natural predators, chaos could ensue if their breeding got out of control. We'd need some assurances from them in that area." Explained Giles.

The evening ended with a resolve to determine what other skills the Furzen might have, and how they might be of benefit to the supernatural community.

-----------------------------------------------

**Hereford. **

Rat sensors and fly cameras distributed around the abandoned camp, the squad made their exit, covering their tracks as they went. Captain Willis dropped Riley and Sam off at a hotel in Hereford.

After setting up the surveillance receiver and laptop, they settled down to a meal and a drink in the bar before retiring for the evening. They might have a couple of days to wait before any contact was made. They were on vacation. There were plenty of things they could do in the locality; the only thing on their minds at that moment though, was sleep. They'd had precious little in the previous forty eight hours.

----------------------------------------------------

**Sunday.**

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Davies' senses started to come back to him slowly. His mouth felt dry, his head ached. He listened for sounds to tell him where he might be. Vague sounds, not jogging any memories. Distant clanging, like a metal door being closed, a hum of sorts. Was it machinery? Air conditioning?

His senses got sharper, there was someone in the room with him. He heard them get up. A chair creaked, he tried to open an eye and move his arm to get up, still hard to move, he felt the chains attached to his wrists and legs.

The door to the room where he was, opened. No words were spoken. The person left the room and the door closed. Was he still in France? How long had he been out?

He relaxed and let himself come round a little more. His wrists and ankles were chained and cuffed, so he wasn't going anywhere. He might as well recover properly before attempting to do anything other than lie there.

His tongue felt around his teeth for the cap. It was still there. If all else failed, he had an out. There were people they'd taken out over the past ten years whose surviving friends wouldn't be sympathetic if he fell into their clutches.

He opened his eyes. He was in a prison cell. A well lit and modern prison cell. That meant he was probably still in France, or at least somewhere that followed the rules on prisoner treatment. A thought crossed his mind. America. If he'd been transported across the Atlantic, he hoped he was in a State that didn't have the death penalty.

He shut his eyes again at the sound of footsteps outside the cell. The door was unlocked and someone entered. The door was then shut and locked again. He heard the person walk over to where he lay. He felt the breath of someone as they leaned over him.

"You can open your eyes, I know you're awake." Said a British accent.

Davies opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. What he saw nearly caused him to have a heart attack.

He didn't know what it was. All he knew was the face was blue, and spiny.

Then the Braachen demon smiled….

-------------------------------------

**Perivale. **

Dan came back up to the apartment after washing the car. The pile of clothes covering the bed told him that Buffy still hadn't made up her mind on what to wear. She stood in her underwear in front of the mirror, holding up a blouse and a skirt in front of her, seeing how they looked together.

"Help me out here….What do I wear?" She pleaded.

"You're asking me? Buffy, you know that I know nothing about fashion. Just wear something comfortable. It's only Sunday lunch." He said.

"That's not helping. Danny, this is big for me. Huge even. Can you at least give me a clue. What will your mom be wearing? I don't want to clash….Or wear the same!" Her look turned to shock at the thought.

"I doubt that. One thing I do know though. She'll be wearing more clothes than you are right now…A lot more." He grinned.

"Still not helping." The statement was accompanied by a glare.

Dan left his leaning post in the doorway and came over to her. Pulling her into a hug he kissed the top of her head.

"Want to hear a funny story?" He asked.

"Does it involve helping me choose what to wear?"

"Might do." He paused. "It involves a pair of high heels, a sundress and a car door."

"No midgets?"

"No?" He paused and frowned. "I'm not going to that place. That's just, weird." He added.

"Okay, so tell away." She said.

"When I first took Mandy to meet my parents, she decided on this very nice sundress, and a pair of high heels. Now, Mandy wasn't well practised with heels. She was more the tracksuit and trainers sort. We were at Uni, so the order of the day was casual and comfortable, rather than haute couture. Anyway we pulled up at the house. She jumped out, slammed the car door, and in her rush, caught her dress in the door. Lost her balance on the heels and ripped the bottom half of her dress off, just as mum opened the front door to say hello."

"Oooh. Nasty."

"What was worse, dad chose that moment to arrive back from the golf club with a mate of his. Alistair had a funny look on his face for a couple of hours at least, and it took Mandy quite a few weeks to forgive me. I was the one who burst out laughing. Not the brightest of things to do when your girlfriend's standing there flashing tomorrows washing in front of your parents face."

"No, definitely not of the good…Well, I do okay in heels, so not a problem. But maybe a dress isn't the thing. That narrows it down by fifty per cent." She paused. "What are you wearing?"

Several outfits later Buffy had decided on what she was wearing. Dan insisted he was wearing jeans and a shirt, so that meant the Gucci, the Armani and the Louis Vuitton were out. He got 'the look' when he said she looked like she was going for a job interview. Not what she wanted to portray.

A simple lilac vee neck cashmere sweater and straight leg jeans, with a pair of Jimmy Choos sandals on her feet. Dan thought and said she looked perfect….And she knew he meant it!

----------------------------

**Westbury.**

Giles was in his office, a steaming cup of Earl Grey graced the coaster next to the volume of Rare Demons and their Habits. His research was specific to the Furzen demons that Buffy had encountered the previous day. The door handle turned slowly, he looked up over the top of his glasses as the door crept open. A shock of dark hair appeared around the door, then one eye followed by a nose, then another eye and a mouth as the rest of his daughters body sidled into the room.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Natalie nodded. He noticed that her hands were clasped behind her back.

"No good morning for me then, I take it. Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head. Walking over towards him she withdrew her hands from behind her back to reveal a story book. Giles watched slightly amused as she pulled a chair to the other side of the desk and sat on it. Placing her book on the table she proceeded to pretend to read silently. He bent his head back to his own book and continued his own reading, awaiting her first comment. It came.

"Mummy said I had to be quiet." She whispered. "Coz you're resurgin' 'portant things."

"Resurgin'?" He whispered back, puzzled. "Oh, researching. Yes, mummy's quite correct Natalie. However it doesn't extend to not speaking at all." He said, smiling. "Have you had breakfast yet?" He asked, closing the book.

Natalie shook her head. He stood up, and came around the desk.

"Well neither have I. Shall we go and see mummy and all have it together?" He suggested.

Natalie beamed at him and jumped up off the chair. Grabbing her fathers hand she pulled him out of the room.

-----------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Davies caught his breath and shut his eyes tight. He wasn't seeing this. Was he? He opened them again. DI Gorman gave him a confused look.

"Simon, are you Okay?"

Davies shook his head. "Thought I saw…something else." He muttered.

He lifted his head, there was a sharp pain and he shut his eyes again. Gorman grinned as the man did so and shifted to his demonic form. When Davies opened his eyes again a few seconds later, he again saw the Braachen demon's face.

"What the…?" He gasped.

Gorman grinned at him, and stuck out his red pointed tongue at him.

"Simon. What's the matter?" He asked.

"Y- Your face it's,…it's…What are you?"

Gorman frowned. "Simon are you alright. What've you been drinking. Have you had any water, you might be dehydrated."

Davies put his hands to his head and rubbed his eyes. As he did so Gorman walked over to the table in the corner, poured some water into a plastic beaker and shifted his face back to normal.

When he turned again Davies was looking at him in shock.

"I think I'm seeing things…You were all blue a-and spiny."

"Yeah, I get that from all my patients." Said Gorman.

"Patients? Where am I?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. The last thing I remember was being in Paris. I'd taken out two mark's…Two people came at me with guns, shot me, and now I'm here."

"You shot two people, then two others shot you? Why? And if they shot you, you should be dead, or at least wounded." Countered Gorman.

"I don't know. Maybe they used a tranquillizer gun. They were CIA agents, or something. The two I shot were able to identify us. They had to be taken out."

Gorman almost laughed. "Simon. This was beginning to be the most lucid conversation we've ever had, and now you tell me you think you're what?….A hit man?"

"But I am!" Insisted Davies.

"Just like a minute ago when you thought I had a blue spiny face." Replied Gorman. "Simon. Do you know who I am?"

"Davies shook his head slowly. Gorman offered him the water, and he drank from it.

"I'm Doctor Gorman, your appointed psychiatrist."

Davies shook his head again. "This isn't right. Where am I? Why am I here?"

For the next half an hour the conversation bounced back and forth between the pair. Gorman taking the odd opportunity to shift to his demonic form and enforce the thought in Davies's mind that he'd been in some sort of delusional state for the last ten years. Davies got more and more agitated, not wanting to believe Gorman's statements. Gorman left the cell for a while and when he returned Davies had still not convinced himself. At that point Gorman did think that it might take longer to get Davies to talk than he had originally planned.

Gorman sighed, resignedly.

"Oh dear. You really can't remember, can you. We've been through all this before, Simon. Your name is Simon Davies. You were in the army, in Bosnia. You and your team were captured and tortured by the rebels. You managed to escape but the rest of your team didn't make it. Consequently you had a breakdown. You're suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, amongst other things, and you blame yourself for the deaths of your team mates. Thomas Parker, Matthew Quinney and Mike Royce. You're in a top security army mental facility. Does any of this ring any bells?"

The information he was being given didn't tally with his recollections. Davies shook his head again and put it in his hands. "Not right, not right." He moaned. Then he looked up at Gorman again. This time Gorman had remained in human form.

"I can prove this!" He shouted. "They're my mates! I can list every hit we've ever made. How much we got paid for doing them, and the account numbers the money was paid into!"

"_Bingo!" _Thought Gorman.

----------------------------------------

**Reading. Berkshire.**

The Aston Martin Vantage swept up the long driveway towards the large white faced country house. It pulled around the side and up to a row of garages. One of the garage doors was open, revealing two men inside, tinkering under the bonnet of an immaculately restored flatbed Bedford TJ.

Derek Carter alighted from the Aston and walked to the opening boot of the car. He picked out a golf bag and placed it in the corner of the garage.

As he walked over to the two men, they pulled their heads from under the bonnet.

"Hiya, boss. How's the ninth hole this morning?" Said one.

"Morning, lads. It's still a bit sticky, but not too bad considering all the rain they had here last month." He said. How's Teresa Jane?"

Bob Bennett pulled a large cylindrical lump of metal from under the bonnet and held it up for Derek to see.

"Starter motor's knackered. I know we've not got another one in the workshop, and I don't know if there's another in the country. ." He said.

"I'll have a look on EBay later. But don't hold your breath boss. These parts are getting scarce." Said Harry Merton.

"Bugger. That's all we need. I promised the organisers that she'd be at all the events this year. Any way around it?" Said Derek.

Bob thought for a moment. "Might be. Might be able to rework this one. It won't be perfect. At worst we'll have to leave her running, or bump star her when we need to. Other than that it's a case of transporting her around on a low loader.

"As long as she gets there and leads the parades, it'll have to do. She's not ready for the scrapheap yet." Instructed Derek.

The two men nodded. Derek's phone rang. He answered.

"Hallo babe….Yeah, I'm here….in the garages with Bob and Harry….Alright, give me two minutes….Bye."

"You in trouble again boss." Grinned Harry.

"Nah. Katie was worried I'd forgotten that Danny's bringing his new lady to dinner today. She thought I was still at the golf club. You two be alright?"

"Yes boss. Don't worry we'll get the old girl sorted one way or the other." Said Harry, patting Teresa's wing with an oily hand. "She'll be at Peterborough by Friday."

"Thanks lads. See you later then. I'd better go, the missus won't be happy if I'm late."

He left the two mechanics and entered the house via a rear door, sniffing deeply at the aroma of roast beef coming from the kitchen.

Two women looked up from different parts of the large kitchen as he entered.

"Morning Mrs. D." Said Derek to their housekeeper. "How's our chief cook and bottle washer this morning?"

"Good morning. Very well thank you Mr Carter." Replied Mrs. Danby.

The other woman was his wife. Kate was holding a bottle of wine she'd just fetched from the cellar.

"Ah, good. You're here." She handed him the wine. "Open this please, so that it can breathe for a while. I forgot to ask Daniel whether Buffy likes wine, and I doubt he'll drink anything alcoholic if he's driving. I've put a bottle of the '96 Bollinger in the chiller for later. It is a special occasion, after all."

Derek checked at the label. " '86 Chateau Latour. Nice! Not too dry is it?"

"Hmm, yes, well. I wasn't quite sure whether to go for this or one of the Californian wines. Then again, I didn't want to make her feel homesick." Said Kate, thoughfully.

"I'm quite sure it'll be fine, now stop fussing and let me open it." He replied.

Kate handed him the bottle and a corkscrew. Whilst he was attending to the opening of the bottle, she gave his attire the once over and sniffed at his sweater.

"When you've done that you can go and change. You've been playing golf with Alistair again. I can smell those awful cigars of his on you, and you've got a ring of mud on the bottom of those trousers." She said.

"Yes dear. Should I go for the full valet and a quick oil change while I'm at it?" He replied, cheekily.

He grinned at his wife's glare and gave her a kiss on the lips. "You're luvverly when you're assertive." He said before departing with the now open bottle.

She stood with her hands upon her hips as he left. "And you're incorrigible." She said. As he turned she gave his bottom a friendly pat.

"Yeah well posh birds always love a rough diamond." He called out, laughingly, as he made his way out of the room, heading for the stairs.

----------------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Gorman had been careful to keep his demonic face away from the camera mounted in the upper corner of the cell whilst he'd been questioning the prisoner. Now Davies was listing from memory many of the 'jobs' the Musketeers had done in the last ten years, and the Cayman Islands account number he had access to.

"Don't you want me to write them down?" Asked Davies, as he paused to take a drink.

"Do you feel you need to?" Replied Gorman.

"I just thought it might convince you more easily. Are you taping this then?"

"All rooms are monitored, for the patients safety…And mine of course."

"Oh, I see. What if I were to attack you."

"In your current state I doubt that would be possible, but if you did, then you'd be subdued and tranquillised, again."

"That explains the headache then. What did I do?"

"You attacked a porter and a student Psychologist."

"Did I hurt them….Who were they?"

The porter's name was Carter, and the student was a Miss Summers, she's on an American exchange programme."

"Those were the two I shot, in Paris."

"Simon. You didn't shoot anyone, in Paris, or anywhere else. It's your memory playing tricks again."

"Oh. I see."

Gorman turned away for a moment under the pretext of blowing his nose. He was beginning to enjoy this particular interrogation. Pity they couldn't use it on the run of the mill scumbags they had to deal with. They'd get far more leads and solve more crimes with it.

"_Better not get too carried away." _He thought, pulling himself into line.

He turned back to Davies. "So did you finish telling me or are you recalling our previous sessions?"

Davies shook his head and drained the beaker. He held it out to Gorman.

"More, please." He asked.

Gorman obliged and refilled the beaker from the jug. As he returned, he offered it to Davies, who reached out….and missed, lunging instead for Gorman's wrist

Gorman was ready though. He let the beaker fall to the floor as Davies grabbed his wrist. Gorman controlled the situation extremely well under the circumstances, only allowing his defensive spines to protrude slightly under the area grasped by Davies.

Davies reeled back in shock. He gasped and rubbed his palm where he'd been pricked. Looking up at Gorman he wondered what had happened. He glanced at the wrist and saw…a wrist. Nothing sticking out to stab him. Nothing sharp there to cause the pain he'd just encountered.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Part of the therapy, I'm afraid, Simon. We've had several sessions of hypno-therapy since you attacked the porter and the student. It's an auto suggestive motion that stops you hurting anyone. You suggested it yourself, except that now you can't remember saying that, can you. Well at least we now know that it still works."

Davies slumped physically. "So I'm stuck in here because I can't deal with the loss of my mates."

"Yes."

"So, what's going on in the world. Who's the Prime Minister?"

Gorman's answer came out before he realised it. "Tony Blair."

"That bloody prat." He said absently, seemingly accepting it for a moment. Then his look darkened.

"If I'd been in here for ten years how would I know that? You're not a fucking doctor, and this isn't a military hospital. Where. The. Fuck. Am. I??!" His voice got louder.

Gorman grinned. "Gotcha!" He said.

"You're a bloody copper and this is a cell. Isn't it?!!" Shouted Davies. "Well I've got rights. Everything I've just said was a pack of lies, I haven't been read my rights and I want a lawyer. NOW!!"

Gorman remained calm. He turned to the camera in the corner and made a motion to request the stopping of the recording. Change the game. He turned back to Davies.

"Simon Davies. You were picked up by two Federal Agents in Paris after the attempted assassination of a Police officer and his girlfriend. Under the reciprocal agreement initiated between the United States and their allies, in this case the EU. You are being detained under the Prevention of Terrorism Act. That means we can hold you indefinitely, without trial, or the right of representation. You entered France on a false passport and were caught in possession of a highly specialised rifle, which had recently been fired. Your file at the MOD say's that you and your colleagues were killed in action ten years ago. That makes you technically dead in our eyes….You don't have any rights!"

"Dead am I?" Said Davies. "Careful what you wish for, copper." He snarled.

He flipped the cap from the tooth in his mouth. He felt the pill. He bit down hard and swallowed.

"All for one….And one for all…..!"

**End of Chapter Twenty Four**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Disclaimer**. As before, only the plot and a few self inflicted characters are mine.

**A/N**. "..." Denotes telepathic thought. _Italics only,_ just denotes personal thought.

**Chapter Twenty Five.**

**The Grange, Reading.**

Dan's Audi pulled to a halt at the large wrought iron gates. The side window came down, his hand appeared and tapped a code into the entry keypad on the post. The gates automatically swung inward and he punched the accelerator, the car responding with gusto up the lengthy driveway.

As the house came into view, Buffy gulped.

"You said house…Not mansion!" She said. "This must be as big as Leonard Norton's place in the Hampton's!"

"Leonard? Oh, right Kennedy's dad. I wouldn't know, as far as I'm concerned it's just my parents home." Said Dan, modestly playing it down.

Parking the car he jumped out and walked round to open the door for Buffy.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You're such a gentleman. Will it all change when we're married?" She said, questioningly.

"If it does. You have my permission to nag me about it...Frequently." He replied, smiling back.

She alighted from the car and stood gazing at the structure in front of her.

"_Do I detect a hint of nervousness_?" He thought, watching her reactions.

She wrinkled her eyebrows at him. _"Now I know how that nun felt."_

"Which nun?" Questioned Dan, aloud.

_"The one in the movie, with the castle, she sings a lot. Climbing over the mountains. Being chased by the Nazi's."_

"_Oh right. That one…This made you think of The Sound of Music?" _He thought, answering her question.

He gave her a smile and placed a hand over hers, squeezing it gently. Buffy felt her apprehension disappear at his touch, as though if he were at her side there was nothing she couldn't face, couldn't defeat. The feeling was that powerful.

They walked up to the front doors. Dan opened one of them and they stepped into the domed entrance hall. Dan led her on into the house.

They entered the main reception hall. The place had a Mediterranean feel to it. One that continued through the whole of the ground floor, and up the wide marbled stairs that curved up the wall behind them.

The sound of a door closing somewhere above them drew her attention to it's source. There was a circular gallery cut into the ceiling above them allowing light from the upstairs to filter to where they were. She could see that it had a glazed dome roof above it, the source of the natural light. A man appeared at the balustrade reading a magazine as he sauntered along the upper level. As Dan thought it, she got the message too, this was his father. Outwardly he looked like an older version of Daniel, slightly greying at the temples and somewhere near to Giles' age.

"Hi, dad." Called Dan.

Derek looked up. "'Hello son, you made it then." The voice wasn't as cultured as Giles', it reminded Buffy more of Ripper's accent. He put the magazine down on a nearby table and hurried down the staircase. As he did he glanced at his watch. "And punctual too, your mum will be amazed." He said, grinning.

"Thanks dad!" Retorted Dan. "Dad, this is Buffy, my fiancée. Buffy, this, wind up merchant is my old man, Derek Carter."

Derek held out a hand to her. Buffy gave him a beaming smile and they shook.

Derek was a little taken aback for a second, it showed in his eyes, and Buffy realised that she'd inadvertently put a little too much effort into the handshake.

"That's a good grip you've got there, love. I could use a grip like that in some of my meetings. These young exec's today think they've got to prove themselves by wringing your hand off." He said.

He was smiling as he said it, and Buffy understood that it was a compliment.

"Yeah. Sorry. I get a lot of practise, always with the meet and greet."

"Yes, you must. Becky tells us that you work for a charity?"

Buffy was about to answer when a woman appeared from a door at the rear of the hallway. Seeing the three there, she smiled and approached. Buffy saw that her eyes reflected the smile, the same way that her own mother's had when she was genuinely happy.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you arrive. I was busy in the dining room." Said Kate.

There was another round of the introductions and Kate suggested that they should adjourn to the sitting room. She led the way down a wide corridor to another large airy room with comfortable sofas arranged in a 'u' shape.

"Nice place you've got here." Commented Buffy. "I like the Mediterranean feel, you've got, it reminds me of my place in Rome."

"Thank you. We'll give you the tour later, if you'd like. You have a house in Rome?" Asked Kate.

"An apartment, in the Vatican district. Some friends are staying there at the moment. It's not really home though I've moved around a lot in the last couple of years." She explained.

The conversation picked up pace as everyone fielded and answered questions about themselves. Buffy finding out more about the Carter family history and relating her account of the fall of Sunnydale, the one that fitted in with the plausible, official reasoning behind its destruction.

"That must have been awful. To see the whole town collapse like that." Said Kate. There was concern in her voice. "Especially after everything else."

"Actually, the only thing I miss about the place are my mother and the friends who didn't make it out….My sister couldn't understand why I was smiling as it collapsed. When I stood on the edge there, the only thing I could think about was that we'd escaped. Like the chains had been taken off. I'd made it out of a place where I'd been stuck for seven years. Somewhere that I thought I'd never leave, alive anyway."

Derek gave a low whistle. "Was the place that bad?" He asked.

"Kinda. There was a gang culture under the surface. Drugs, and worse. It wasn't the nicest of places to be, especially after dark."

Derek placed a hand upon his wife's. "They never told you that on the documentary! And here's us thinking we struggled to build up our life and business. It just shows that there's always two sides to a story, and other people aren't always as lucky."

The sound of a gong being hit came from somewhere outside the room.

"Ah. Sounds like lunch is ready." Said Derek. "Come on, Mrs Danby doesn't like to be kept waiting."

-------------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

Giles, Olivia and Natalie were walking by the lake in the grounds of the school.

"I've come to a decision. I'm going to sell my place in Dursley." Said Olivia, suddenly.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite. I can still paint here, you need help with the administration, and I can teach art to the students. I know you haven't found an art tutor yet."

"What about a school for Natalie. Didn't you say that she was due to start at the local school there in September?"

"Yes, but circumstances have changed somewhat. Anyway, I was a busy beaver on Friday. I've researched a couple of local schools. One is State run, and the other is privately funded. Both are equally as good as each other. They both have their pro's and cons."

"And they would be…?"

"The state run school is a small village school, only twenty children there spread over four teaching staff. She'd have to make new friends, which shouldn't be a problem, and it would help her to interact with children of her own age. Although it's small it provides a very much needed local community facility. There may be a move by the LEA to close it in the near future, if they decide that it's not a viable concern. Local pupil numbers are falling."

"Hmmm. And the other….?"

"The other is an extremely well funded and prestigious, private school. Highly rated teaching staff, friendly, protective, and very close to home. The only problem with it is that there aren't any children of her own age group there."

"Ah, I see. You mean here." He said, realising.

"In a few years time, you may need to think about a crèche or a section for younger children, especially as slayers and watchers get older and may want to start families of their own. However, in the meantime, why don't we utilise the local amenities and help keep them 'afloat', as it were."

Giles' mind worked out the possibilities.

"It had crossed my mind that at some point we'd have these things to consider. I didn't actually think that we'd need to act upon them so soon. Let's talk about it with Natalie first, shall we. Then we'll make an appointment with the school and see how it goes?"

Olivia smiled. "Thank you."

"For what? You presented an excellent case. The outcome was a foregone conclusion."

She squeezed his hand. "Not just for that. For accepting me back, accepting Natalie, welcoming us into your life."

Giles smiled at her, warmly. "How could I resist. To be honest, there was something missing in my life. I did feel a large gap when you left, and with hindsight, had you stayed, it would have been very dangerous for you. I had my work to throw myself into. It was how we were trained. The mission comes first. I had other priorities at that point in time. However, had you decided to stay, that would have been alright too. I would have found a way around it."

"Ah, the old council calling the shots again."

"Precisely."

"Will you ever be rid of their influence?"

"Hopefully, one day. Though it may be a while yet before all the ghosts are exorcised."

"Like tomorrow, for instance?"

"Yes. Leigh still had is supporters even though he was excommunicated, as it were."

"Do you think any of them will turn up?"

"Possibly, although they'll not be there to cause trouble. It would be…Unseemly. Are you concerned for our safety?"

"No, I think you've covered that angle, by asking Vi and Xander to accompany us. I wasn't sure what to expect. The last funeral I attended was my fathers so I'm not really au fait with the formalities."

"They're nothing special, I assure you. I specifically asked for it to be kept fairly simple. I really do want to keep as low a profile as possible."

"So it would be alright for Natalie to attend as well then?"

Giles paused and gave her a puzzled look.

"I don't understand. Why? Has she asked to come. Does she not want to stay here with the watchers?"

"No. I know it probably sounds a little harsh. I'd like to break her in gently, so to speak."

Giles was puzzled. "I'm sorry, I fail to see…."

She put a finger on his lips. "Hear me out. Please. If she's going to be around slayers, witches and watchers, it's likely that there will come a time when the people she's now just getting to know, are possibly killed in violent circumstances, and if she learns to accept the notion that people die, she may deal with it a little easier…."

"Death is never easy, whatever age group you happen to find yourself in. I was hoping to delay her exposure to any more trauma than is necessary, she's only four." He said, concerned for the sanity of his daughter. "Very well. If it does get too much for her, I'm sure Xander or Vi will entertain her for a while."

"I believe she'll be alright. Natalie's dealt with the fact that magic exists quite well, she's quite well balanced really, probably gets it from your side of the family." She laughed

Giles pulled her close. "Do you think so? I hadn't considered that some of my familial traits would manifest in her. ."

Olivia grinned. "With your brains and my looks, who knows what she might achieve."

Giles' turned and looked to where Natalie was attempting to skim stones across the lake.

"I believe we'd better start panicking now then." He said.

---------------------------------------

**Geneva, Switzerland.**

Hecht sat in the chair, watching his wife swimming the length of Maguire's pool. As she reached the far end, Maguire came out from the house and sat next to him.

"What's the verdict on the laboratory situation?" He asked quietly.

"Juries still out, on that." Said Hecht. "However, I've made some headway in the procurement of an outlet. I'm signing the papers next week on a deal to purchase a bottling company in Lancashire. I've routed some funds from one of the subsidiary accounts so that it can't be traced back to us. They've got a considerable amount of warehousing space, so storing the product won't be a problem. As soon as I can reasonably accomplish it I'll start moving it from the temporary locations. Have you made the recording yet?"

"I've got a studio session booked for tomorrow in Bern. I've managed to find a place that will allow us to work alone. Once the CD's are made the ritual can be performed almost anywhere."

"One day we'll look back on this and think, why didn't anyone think of putting dark rituals and spells onto CD's, or making them downloadable before. It's so much easier on the effective use of a Shaman's time and prowess." Said Hecht.

As his wife began to swim back towards them they turned their conversation to football, and the chances of Manchester United achieving the double next season.

---------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

At first, Davies couldn't understand why he was still alive. He came to the obvious conclusion that his captors had replaced his cyanide pill with a harmless one. Gorman had been so convincing with the tale he'd told that he'd given them enough information to convict them all. That was not good. Still, they had to catch them all first….

The only saving grace was that he hadn't divulged the ten digit alpha numeric access number. That wouldn't be easy for them to obtain, and by the time they'd attempted to access it, the others would be alerted and would have moved the money. The only thing he wasn't sure of was the timescale of his captivity. He rubbed his face as he thought. He realised that there wasn't much beard growth so it could only have been a day or two at the most. He still had a headache, probably a leftover from the tranquillizer they'd used.

His stomach growled. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. Gorman's accent was British, and southern, so he was guessing he'd been transported back to the UK; probably London. If he ever managed to escape, he'd need to get his bearings quickly, not run blindly about.

He hadn't taken much notice of his clothing earlier. His own had been replaced with an off-white boiler suit of sorts, so the hidden lock picks in the collar of his shirt had gone. Damn!

He mulled over his capture in Paris and the interrogation again, trying to ascertain if there were any clues that he'd missed. Then he realised. Gorman's face! It had shifted to some…thing? Had someone given him hallucinatory drugs? Probably not. That was a recipe for death. A powerful tranq and mind blowers would have killed him, no question. Again the question raised itself in his mind. How had Gorman done that?

The more he thought about it the more he couldn't figure it out. His mind wandered to the sci fi end of the theories…Unless…No…Not possible…An alien? Disguised as a copper. How nuts was that idea! There was only one way to find out. Ask!

--------------------

Sometime later, a guard in prison uniform brought him a meal on a tray. Thinking he might be able to use the utensils as weapons, Davies' hopes lifted, only to fall again as he noticed there was only a spoon on the tray, a plastic one at that. Another guard came in behind the first one, they weren't taking any chances then, they'd learned from their last experience of capturing a Musketeer….The hard way.

Neither guard spoke the whole time they were in there. They also avoided eye contact wherever possible.

"Under orders not to converse with the prisoner then!" Said Davies.

The guard shrugged.

"What. Not even a hello, hope you're enjoying your stay."

Again no reply.

"Get Gorman, or whatever his name is, in here. I want to talk to him. Now!"

The guard simply pointed to the tray of food, indicating that he should eat.

Davies was hungry, but he wasn't about to be tranquillized again, he didn't trust this lot.

"Fuck off. I eat that shit, then I fall asleep, again. Your mate comes in and tries it on with the mind games. Not fuckin' likely!" He snapped.

The guard picked up the tray and pulled another plastic spoon from his pocket. He took a spoonful from the tray and ate it himself. Then he replaced the spoon in his pocket.

After seeing the guard swallow Davies picked up the spoon and shovelled the food in like he hadn't eaten for a week. The other guard poured a beaker of water from the jug on the table and handed it to him as he finished. He downed that too and leaned back on the bed he was still chained to.

"So, you going to get that Gorman bloke, or what." He said.

"Thanks lads. You can leave us now." Came Gorman's voice from the doorway.

The two guards collected the tray, nodded, and left the room. Gorman locked it behind them.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked Davies.

"Yeah. Just wondering. What are you?"

"Not with you?" Said Gorman, puzzled.

"Your face. It changed while you were giving me that spiel about me being in a nuthouse."

"Still not with you?"

"I SAW IT! YOUR FACE CHANGED! DON'T DENY IT!" Bellowed Davies.

Gorman sighed and shook his head. He gave Davies a small smile.

"Come on, you can't reverse the game on us. If you think you're going to get a soft approach by making us think you're nuts, you've got another think coming. It won't work. No section eight for you, sunshine. You and your mates are hit men. We're still checking the information you gave us earlier, and we haven't decided whether to put you on trial ourselves yet, or hand you back to the military. If I've got it right, I believe that desertion in a time of conflict is a capital offence, isn't it? You're a killer, Davies. Plain and simple!"

"We're killers are we. So what's that make her then?" Retorted Davies.

"Make who?"

"That Summers bitch. The one I shot in Paris."

"I've told you already. You didn't shoot anyone in Paris, Davies."

Davies gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, I see. She didn't exist anyway, so there's nothing to cover up. That's nice and clean. How are you going to explain that there's a copper missing from the force then?"

"What part of 'you didn't shoot anyone in Paris', don't you understand?" Said Gorman, spelling it out.

"I know what I did. You prove otherwise."

Gorman looked at his watch and grinned. "I can't prove it today, but maybe tomorrow. At this moment, I can't be too certain, but I think they're both sitting down to lunch, somewhere a lot more comfortable than this." He said, smarmily.

Davies paled. "She set me up! How?"

Gorman shook his head. "Trade secret. You messed with the wrong people this time. Your mates were given a message when they tried to call to warn you. If they've got any sense they'll either give themselves up, or run and hide. The choice is theirs. But if they try anything else, I don't expect she'll have much patience left. She'll wipe the floor with them. And I'll be there, cheering her on."

"So she's a contract killer then, like us."

"You've got it wrong Davies. She's not a killer, contract or otherwise."

Davies looked at him in disbelief.

"Then why the hell do they call her The Slayer?"

-------------------------------------------------------

**Reading. The Grange.**

They finished lunch and returned to the sitting room for coffee. Mrs Danby brought in glasses and the Champagne that had been in the chiller.

"Dad, I'm driving." Said Dan.

"I know son, but we've got to toast the happy couple. You didn't have any wine, so half a glass won't hurt, will it?"

Buffy sent him a message.

_"It's sunny out. My guess is you'll be okay. You'll heal yourself."_

_"You're probably right. I Shouldn't risk it though. I like my licence as it is. Clean." _He replied.

Kate stood up and handed the glasses around as Derek poured. He toasted them and they sipped at their glasses. Dan took a few sips of his before placing it down on the table.

"You haven't told us how you met yet?" Said Kate.

"Pure chance, mum."

"Don't be evasive Daniel." She said.

Buffy grinned. "Actually, thinking about it, it was quite funny." Dan shot her a look.

_"Careful!" _He prompted.

She grinned at him. _"Don't worry, I got it." _She thought. "I was out jogging near Westminster Abbey. Danny was guarding something, not sure what exactly, and I crossed a line that I shouldn't have. Anyway…He tried to arrest me…." She added out loud.

"Bloody hell Danny, that's a new way of chatting a girl up." Laughed his father.

"Tried?" Queried Kate.

"Tried." Repeated Buffy. "It got a bit scary after that. Some guy they were arresting inside the Abbey came out and got all fighty, he grabbed a gun off one of the officers and pointed it at us. Danny pushed me over and dived on top and the other cops grabbed the guy again."

Buffy was trying to make it appear as though she'd not done much at the scene, that and put Dan forward as the hero of the hour, saving the damsel in distress. Kate's mouth dropped open. Buffy continued.

Dan took up the tale. "Anyway, after that, some mutual acquaintances decided that it might be good to put us together, so they gave us a little push, and here we are." He wasn't telling any lies there.

"So the incident at the Stag was the second time you had a gun pointed at you inside a week!" Said Kate. "Daniel, I worry about you and the guns. You've been lucky so far. Why don't you quit while you're ahead."

"Actually, that's another thing I've got to tell you. I am. Resigning, that is. I've been offered a teaching post." He admitted.

"That's a relief. Who do I have to thank for this opportunity?" Said his mother.

"Me." Said Buffy, sweetly. "Well, Giles, really, sorta." She added.

--------------------------------------------

There had then followed the explanation about the school, the WSC Foundation's public version, Buffy's role, and the jobs they were both intending to do there. Sometime later, Kate had given her the house tour and now they were walking around the grounds. Dan and Derek had been left behind at the garages, discussing the dilemma of Teresa Jane. They'd stopped by the stables and Kate was introducing her to the residents.

"Wells and Fargo, are two hunters. They're the ones that Becky and I ride. Wells is seventeen two and Fargo is sixteen hands…"

She glanced at Buffy, who was petting and holding a carrot for a small pony in the next stall.

….And that is Munchkin. The girls ride him, although Jamie wants to ride Fargo all the time. He's the one in charge. As silly as it sounds he's first in the pecking order, water, food, hay. You name it he's got to be first."

Buffy grinned. "I can relate to that."

"Really, you don't strike me as the bossy sort. Confident in your own environment, yes, but not bossy." Said Kate.

Buffy arched an eyebrow.

"Tell that one to my sister!" She grinned.

Kate smiled back. "You two sound a lot like Becky and Dan used to be when they were younger. Was it hard looking after her when your mum died?"

"What can I say. I made rules, and she broke them, then blamed me."

"But you stuck at it. You became her mum overnight. That had to be hard, it's hard enough coming to terms with becoming a mother when you've got nine moths to prepare, and yet, even now she's at Oxford, you're in England too. You still feel the need to look out for her?" Kate observed.

"We've only got each other. She's very special."

"Your father isn't around then. Mid life crisis?"

"Last we heard he was in Spain with his secretary. He didn't even attend mom's funeral or contact us afterwards to see if we were okay."

"From your tone, I'd say look out if he ever came near again. Do you hate him that much?"

"I don't know about hate…I just don't want to see him again…Ever!"

"What does Dawn think?" Asked Kate.

"She never mentions him." Replied Buffy, innocently.

"Hmmmm" Said Kate, suspiciously.

Buffy looked Kate square in the eye. "Are you analysing me?"

Kate slumped. "I'm sorry Buffy. It's the mother in me. I can't help it. I want to get to know you. I had four years to get to know Mandy. You must have realised that all this is a bit sudden. When Becky told us the other day that you were engaged, Derek thought there might be another reason."

She raised her eyebrows and looked down at Buffy's stomach, inclining her head in anticipation.

"Oh. No. Not pregnant." She said. _"I've got enough people calling me 'mom' at the moment." _She thought.

Kate looked relieved. "That's something, anyway." She paused. "I will say this though. Danny's different. I don't know what you've done to him, there's something about the two of you. The chemistry. He loves you, and you love him. I can tell that much. You finish each others sentences, as though you know what each other are thinking. You don't find that in a lot of people who've been together as short a time as you have….."

Buffy gave herself an inward grimace. Dan had said his mom was perceptive, but this was amazing. It was almost like what Andrea did when she read someone's aura.

"….The way you've been going about it, anyone would think you were telepathic." She finished.

Buffy gave a weak giggle. "Really, I, er, wow. That's really…deep!" She said, trying to sound as though she was astounded and confused by the statement. Fluffy Buffy wanted to come out, so that she could throw Kate off the sent. Kate saw it immediately, and shook her head.

"Buffy, you're not stupid, or an 'airhead', I believe the term is…I can't help but have the feeling that there's something about all this that both of you aren't telling me. Like there's some big secret. Becky knows what it is but she's not said anything. Even my mum's keeping quiet, and she can talk the leg off an iron pot.

"Your mom? Oh, right. Phoebe. She's nice. Tells some really good stories, apparently."

Kate grinned. "Yes, quite the storyteller is mum." She paused. Her eyes suddenly widened and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my god! They're all true!"

**End of Chapter Twenty Five.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**. Not mine, except a few characters, and the plot….

**A/N.** _"…italics…." _Denotes telepathic thought. A personal thought will be in italics but will state so.

**Chapter Twenty Six.**

**Reading, The Grange.**

A Toyota Landcruiser pulled up at the gates of The Grange. The window came down and a man's arm appeared and tapped a code into the keypad. The gates swung inward and the car proceeded up the drive. It pulled up in front of the garages at the side of the house and the doors opened and the Matthews family spilled out onto the courtyard.

Jamie and Lisa raced ahead into the house calling for their grandparents and Mrs Danby at the top of their voices.

Derek's head appeared around the corner of the garage that housed Teresa Jane.

"Uh oh, peace endeth." He muttered. He saw Becky and Paul alight from the car with strained looks on their faces.

"Pssst. Over here." Whispered Derek loudly, a cheeky grin on his face.

"You two look like you've had the journey from hell." Said Dan as the pair entered the garage.

"Hiya." Said Paul. "The kids are so hyper. We took them to Chessington to try and wear them out. It didn't work." He added, indicating towards the noise from the house.

"What've you been feeding them on Becky?" Asked her father.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. You know I like them to eat properly." Said Becky. She glanced at her brother who had a distant look in his eyes. "You alright Dan. You look as though you've lost something?"

"He's been doing that on occasion all lunchtime. He's got it bad for this new lady of his." Teased his father.

Dan didn't answer immediately. In fact it was almost a minute before he did. He was in the process of communicating with Buffy about the two hurricanes possibly headed in her direction. He still hadn't quite mastered the technique of performing the mental conversation and keeping track of a physical one simultaneously.

_"Keep them away for a while, if you can. We have a little problem with your mom. Nothing I can't handle but she doesn't need a distraction right now. Okay?" _She messaged back.

_"Mum's okay, she's not ill, or angry, is she?"_

_"Stressed, is more like the word. Danny, you know when you said she could spot a lie…"_

_"Yes"_

_"Well I think I just uncorked the bottle, or something. She's flooded, and I gotta calm her down a little."_

_"Oh. Right, I'll head the kids off at the pass then. Let me know when it's safe."_

_"Will do. I love you"_

Dan smiled. _"I love you too."_

"See there he goes again. That little smile on his face. Wonder what he's thinking about?" Said Derek.

Dan came back to the conversation. "What about me and Becks go and find the girls, and possibly rescue Mrs Danby from a fate worse than death." He said suddenly.

Becky looked at him slightly aghast for a moment. Then she realised that he needed to talk to her privately.

She agreed and gave her husband a peck on the cheek. "You have five minutes with dad. I'll go with Danny."

"So I don't get to meet this lady yet then. Do I smell or something?" Asked Paul.

Becky gave him a knowing look. "Just do as your told. Okay."

"Yes dear." He replied.

The two siblings walked off towards the house conversing quietly as they did. Derek put his head back under the bonnet of the truck, checking a wire. "They're up to something, those two. They're as thick as thieves. Any ideas Paul.?"

Still watching his wife walk away with her brother, Paul opened his mouth before engaging his brain. "Dunno. Might have something to do with the bomb he found under his ca…..ooops!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Kate Carter supported herself on the stable door as the wave of realisation swept over her. All the stories her mother had told her all these years, were true. The demons, vampires and the supernatural existed….And the 'One Girl in all the World'…The young woman in front of her….Her future daughter in law was The Chosen One…The Slayer!

"Kate, are you okay?" Asked Buffy.

Kate gasped, as her legs buckled slightly. "What did you do to me!"

Buffy gave her a worried look. "Nothing. Kate what's wrong? Tell me and maybe I can help."

Kate steadied herself, her breathing calmed, slightly. "You…You're the Slayer…Mum was…a potential…All the stories she's been telling us…all true. How do I know this all now? All of a sudden?" She looked at Buffy, worry lines creased her forehead.

Buffy groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Damn. So much for a secret identity. I can't keep a secret to save my life!"

"That still doesn't explain how I know all this suddenly. Did you do something?" Asked Kate.

"No. At least, I don't think so. A lot of weird stuff's been happening lately." Placated Buffy.

She gasped and clasped her hands to her head. "Danny!" She exclaimed. "He….Died?" Her breathing laboured again.

Buffy took hold of her and helped her out of the stables. The horses were picking up on her stress and were becoming agitated. She helped Kate to a bench in the paddock.

They sat in the sunshine for quite a while. Buffy contacted Dan to ask him to keep everyone away, whilst she talked to his mum. She was also trying to think of an explanation, putting all her experiences and knowledge into solving the problem. Kate's breathing calmed again as they sat.

"Feeling better?" She asked. Kate nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna ask you some questions. I need answers before I can try to explain how and why this happened."

Kate nodded again.

Have you ever experienced anything like this before?"

"No. Not like this.. This…Hurt."

"Painful?"

"No, more…Emotional hurt Does that make sense?"

"Kind of. Have you ever been able to tell when a total stranger was either lying to you or being evasive?"

"I can always tell when the kid's are lying or not telling me something."

"Valid, but family doesn't really count, too many close ties. There's a blood connection."

Kate's eyes widened. Buffy held her hands up in truce.

"It gets icky beyond that. Trust me, you're not ready yet. Danny say's that you've always been able to spot a fib at forty paces."

Kate thought for a moment. "Yes. I can think of several. Mostly business dealings. Derek's quite an astute businessman, but there have been lots of instances when I've felt that the client or an employee wasn't telling the whole truth, or they were claiming something that they shouldn't have. It's helped us a lot over the years, but I've never had feelings this strong before."

Buffy nodded. "I thought so. I have a friend, Andrea, she gets the same sort of feelings about things and people that you do. I don't know why now was the time that they chose to step up a gear, but I think you might be like her. She's a witch, but more than that, she's an empath."

-----------------------------------------

Dan and Becky found the two errant daughters running around the kitchen with Mrs Danby eying them with suspicion.

"Have they had any 'E' numbers Rebecca." She asked as Dan and Becky entered the room.

Becky shook her head at the housekeeper, unable to make herself heard over the noise.

Dan put a finger and thumb to his lips and gave a piercing whistle. The pair stopped their racing and looked at their uncle.

"Uncle Danny!" They chorused, and made to run at him.

"Stop! Now!" He ordered. They stood still, breathing hard after their exertion.

"Sit down, both of you; and we'll have ten minutes quiet time." Said Becky, now that the two were still and quiet.

The girls silently pulled stools and sat at the breakfast bar on the central work island.

"I'll give them some warm milk." Said Mrs Danby, reaching into the refrigerator. "It'll calm them down a little."

"Thanks Mrs D." Said Becky. She looked at the two children. "Now. Stay with Mrs Danby whilst we go and find Granny and Buffy. Alright."

"See. Told you Buffy was here." Said Lisa, sticking her tongue out at Jamie. Her sister returned the gesture.

"Uncle Danny….Can we be bridesmaids?" Asked Jamie, suddenly.

Danny looked slightly sheepish. "I, er, don't know yet, we've not discussed it." He said.

"Enough!" Scolded Becky. "I told you to wait to be asked. Buffy might want some of her family or friends as bridesmaids. Now sit still and be quiet for Mrs. Danby and we'll be back soon. Alright."

The girls nodded and sat quietly as their mum and uncle left the room.

-----------------------------------------

"A bomb!" Said Derek. "What the bloody hell's he got himself into?" He added rubbing his head. He'd jumped when Paul had let it slip and banged his head on the underside of the bonnet.

"It was nothing to worry about. Really."

"A bloody bomb isn't nothing, Paul. What happened?"

"It was a bit of a lame attempt really. Schoolboy type stuff. Simple compression trigger, a battery and a lump of C4. Nothing as sophisticated as this hit man's probably capable of, given that he's ex-SAS. It would have been easy for Danny to defuse it, and I disposed of the bits at the quarry last week." Paul explained.

Derek shook his head. "He probably hasn't told Clewley about it then. I'll bet that's why he asked you to dispose of the evidence. I suppose I should be grateful really. If you hadn't taught him how to deal with these things, we'd be burying what's left of him now. Instead he's getting married. Did you know he's quitting the force?"

No I didn't; but under the circumstances, it's probably for the best. If he was a cat, he'd be running out of lives. What's he going to do?"

"He's going to teach. Buffy's offered him a job at the place where she works, in Wiltshire." Derek paused. "Just don't tell Katie about the bomb. She'll 'ave a dickey fit."

"I won't. I haven't even told Becky." Said Paul.

------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy sat on the bench with her arm around Kate's shoulders.

"Danny's on his way down here, with Rebecca. I think he can help."

"How do you know?...Oh. Telepathy. This is really hard for me. How do you cope with it all?"

"Well at first, I kinda freaked. Then I did the whole 'denial' thing. Then Merrick, my Watcher, started my training and it sorta went from there."

"But you were just a girl, a child.

"That's what I kept telling myself."

"How did your parents take it?"

"Not well. The first time I tried to tell them, explain it to them; they had me committed into an asylum. I stopped talking about it and they let me out. Then mom and dad decided to get divorced and we moved to Sunnydale. She sorta forgot about it after that, until I dusted a vamp in front of her on our porch one night. It was kind of a moot point after that."

"Can you stop it?"

"Stop what. Slaying?"

"Well yes, and no." Kate closed her eyes. "I'm not doing this very well, am I? I just feel...Can you turn this off. Stop it happening to me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'd have to ask the coven. Danny will be here in a minute. He'll help. You have to relax. Breathe slowly and evenly. If you hyperventilate it will bring it all on with a rush. Do you do yoga or meditation?"

Kate shook her head. "No, I run, jog, that sort of thing."

Voices from around the corner made her turn her head. Dan and Becky came into view and approached them. Dan was obviously concerned for his mother, but his acceptance of all that was happening also showed through. Becky's expression was more anxious. This was not something she was ready for.

"I'll be okay, Becky. I know you're worried, I can feel it." Said Kate.

"Buffy, how did this happen?" Said Becky, there was a tone of demanding in her voice.

"Not sure. I guess your mom's always been this way. It's just…decided to come out now." Replied Buffy.

Becky deflated slightly. "Does this mean that I'm different too?"

"I don't know. When I talk to the coven maybe they'll test you too."

Becky nodded. Dan moved over to his mother and put his arms around her in comfort. Becky watched amazed, as a glow formed around them and hung there for a moment before dissipating. Kate sat down again, her face flushed.

She smiled at him. "Thanks son. I feel…much better. You, you're definitely different. Whatever happened to you, it was good, it feels right."

Kate took hold of one of his hands, and one of Buffy's. Putting their two hands together she looked up at them. "This is right as well. You two together. I just feel it. Like it was meant to be." Her look deflated slightly as she glanced at her daughter . "The question is, what do we tell your father?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Paul and Derek were back in the house by the time they all returned. Lisa and Jamie were sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the TV in the family room, watching a cartoon. They looked round as the quartet entered.

"Oh you've decided to come back then. We were just about to send out a search party after you." Said Derek, sarcastically.

Paul stood up. Holding out his hand he stepped towards Buffy. "Seeing as how no-one else is going to, I'll introduce myself." He said. "I'm Paul Matthews, Becky's husband; and you must be Buffy Summers."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you. You're the firework guy, aren't you. Danny's told me a lot about you."

"Nothing good I'll bet." He replied with a chuckle.

Derek could see where the conversation might lead and stepped in before anymore could be commented on. "Mrs Danby's bringing some tea and scones in for us in about five minutes, do you want some?"

Kate nodded and immediately turned towards the door to attend to the request.

Buffy turned to follow her. "I'll give you a hand."

"You don't have to Buffy, you're a guest." Said Kate, over her shoulder.

"I'd like to help. I get kinda fidgety sitting round for too long. It's a thing." She replied.

"I'll come too." Announced Becky.

The three women left together leaving the men standing looking from one to another.

"Did we just get left in the lurch?" Queried Derek.

"It's a girl thing dad. Like all going off to the loo together at a club." Said Dan, grinning.

"Oh. Right. So. Er, Is your mum okay son? She seems a bit distant."

"Yeah, no problem dad. I think she 's just got a bit overwhelmed, you know, meeting Buffy, us engaged. Wedding plans. Me leaving the police. It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah. I suppose it is. She'll need another holiday after all this. Me too!"

---------------------------------------

Later that night, Derek and Kate were getting ready for bed.

"You feeling better now love? He asked, leaning over and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"It was a bit of a rush I think. It all came at once." She said.

"Yeah, you can say that again." He paused. "Are we getting old?"

"Sometimes I don't think we were ever young." She said, pulling out a book from under her pillow.

"You're reading, now?" He asked, surprised.

Opening the book she pulled out a list of ideas for the wedding.

Buffy and I were discussing wedding plans with Becky earlier. We should have everyone over here soon, so that we can discuss them at length. It would be nice to meet all her family and friends. I believe some of them are in other parts of the world though." She said, thoughtfully.

"That could be awkward. They're people, not parcels. You can't just stick a label on them and put them on a trailer."

"I don't believe the travelling will be a problem for some of them." She replied. She gave a chuckle. It'll be like the Walton's. When we say goodnight, it'll be like them, goodnight Danny, goodnight Buffy, and so on."

"Well, we can get over that by going to sleep, unless you've got something else under your pillow that you might like to confront me with…" He grinned.

"Derek Carter!. I'm sure, I don't know what you mean." She giggled. "As a matter of fact I have got something, although I don't think confront is quite the right word." She announced.

She placed a wad of letters in front of him, tied with a red ribbon.

"They're letters."

"You're quick."

"I'm not interested in other peoples letters."

"They're not other peoples. They're the letters you wrote to me whilst you were in Singapore." She said handing him the uppermost one. "I found them when I was clearing out a cupboard the other day."

"Good lord, you've kept them all these years."

"Hmmm."

"He looked at the letter. "May I?" He asked, feeling that they should be for her alone to read.

"Well they're half yours." She replied, opening one herself.

Kate read silently, as did her husband. Out loud she muttered. "My darling Kate."

"Hah! This one starts like that as well….You didn't show these to anybody did you?"

"Certainly not! Said Kate, astonished. She read a little more …."I miss you terribly…"

"Yes that's how mine starts…" He read on. "What's the date on yours?" He asked.

August sixteenth 1969..." She said, still reading.

He glanced over. "Oh, look the date on yours is August fourteenth. Two whole days apart. These must have been a few weeks after we first met. Did you keep any of the earlier ones."

"Oh no they started off. Dear Kate, and ended up. Yours sincerely."

"Pushy devil wasn't I?"

"The first one ended up Yours faithfully…I only kept the smoulderers."

"I cant really believe I wrote anything very smouldering in those days, you…Bloody hell…"

"What?!"

He showed her, a shocked look on his face. "Look what I wrote!"

"Oooh Wow that's very...smouldery." She grinned.

"Yeah. It is, isn't it." He smirked.

"Oh, there's nothing like that in here." She said. "Here, you refer to the warmth of my kisses…Not in the same league….ooohh!!"

"The question arises…What happened between the fourteenth and the sixteenth?"

"I think we stumbled on that dear little hotel in Chalfont St. Giles."

"Oh yes…Of course….May I have it back."

Kate giggled as she read more. "This one gets positively lurid."

"Yes, it is for the 1960's."

"For the noughties even!" She laughed. "Did you keep any of my letters?"

"Pardon?"

"You didn't did you." She sounded disappointed.

"Well I meant to, but you know how it was. You travel very lightly in the army constantly moving, plus if the other lads got hold of them…."

"Distinct ribbing." She finished.

"Oh yeah!"

"And you didn't want to weigh your heavy kit bag down with things like letters did you." She paused at his glum look. "Oh it's alright. Women tend to be soppier about things like letters than men."

"Not that you kept yours in a very special place …Stuffed in an old cardboard box. I mean, come on." He admonished.

"I knew where they were!" She said defensively.

"Yes well I don't really have a case do I?" He said.

"Doesn't matter. I still love you."

"Mmm. Me too. You know, I'd quite like to read the rest of them sometime." He said.

"Well, we'll have a good wallow one evening." She replied.

"You're on."

"Ha!"

She sighed.

"Why the sigh?" He asked.

"It was all less complicated back then. It seems such a long time ago now."

"Yes does, doesn't it."

She snuggled into his embrace as he hit the light switch remote.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

----------------------------------------------

**Brecon Beacons, Wales.**

As the sun rose on Monday morning the chatter on the military radio band calmed down. Most of the weekend units had returned to their respective bases during the previous evening and only a few of the 'Regulars' were still bivouacked in the mountainous area.

A solitary man in camouflaged BDU's was standing on the hill just outside a netted encampment, a cup in his hand, steaming in the chilly air.

Mike Royce downed the last of his coffee as the sun prised its way over the distant peaks. Turning away he went back under the netting. Parker handed him a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Anything on the radio Tom?" He asked.

"Not much, nobody's aware that we're here. Not even any cryptic messages asking for any sightings of us."

"Good. Looks like we've got away with it. Matt'll be back soon with the papers. Anything on the 'net."

"No, and that's the puzzling thing. The press, even the French press, are pretty up front on reporting anything that might be construed as 'terrorist related' and there's been nothing. Not even anything on the conspiracies websites."

"Do you think Simon's still alive?"

"Yes, I do. They fooled us into thinking that the targets were in Paris, allowed Si to take them out, call us, and then they took him out, it's wrong, it doesn't make sense. Where's the point. He'd already done the job, so why not track him to us, then take us all out. No. this was a reaction to Simon's action. He did put the hit on what he thought was the mark. Somehow they're using doppelgangers."

"And they say we're callous. So where've they got him?"

"Dunno. Might be Paris, but my guess is that they'll bring him home, covertly. If they want to make a big fuss over a trial, here's where the coppers will want to do it. They'll want the kudos for capturing us."

Royce sat and ate his breakfast, deep in thought. They needed a plan of attack. More devious than they had planned before. If he was alive then they needed Simon released from wherever he was.

----------------------------

Quinney returned with the newspapers and food supplies a while later. The three sat under the netting around the laptop.

"We need different wheels. If we're going to put surveillance on Carter, we need something a bit more inconspicuous than the Pinkie."

"There's a car auction this evening in Merthyr Tydfil." Announced Quinney, scanning the paper.

"Brilliant. We need a Transit van, or something like it. It'll take all the equipment and there's thousands of 'em about. White van man rules the roads." Said Royce.

"Okay, what else?" Asked Parker.

"A safe house. Something out of the way, but accessible. We can't risk going back to the camp just yet. They'd have picked up on the GPS signal from the phone and checked out the area by now." Said Quinney.

"Okay, but not too far from the camp. I want to be able to use it again if I need to." Said Royce.

"Why, what are you thinking about?" Asked Parker.

"If what I'm thinking about pans out; we'll need a place to set a trap of our own. And we know the place inside out, they don't…." Added Royce.

There was a bleeping from the computer. A message window popped up.

"Warning

Unauthorised Access Attempt

Cayman International Bank

Account Number. 01019909987456MUS…

Password blocked.

Action required.

Please advise using secure line.

End of message."

"That proves it. If Simon was dead. That wouldn't be possible.." Said Parker.

-----------------------------------

**Thames House. MI-5 Headquarters. London.**

Ruth Evershed looked up at her boss as he came through the security barrier. "Morning Harry."

"Morning Ruth. You're in early. Anything interesting on the overnights."

"Couldn't sleep. A couple of interesting things on Friday night and Saturday morning. Nothing on Songbird though. The files are on your desk." She said, giving him a friendly smile.

Her look darkened as she glanced past Harry to someone approaching the security barrier. Harry looked round to see Jules Siviter approaching.

"Oh, what a lovely start to the day." He mumbled, dryly.

As Jules came through the barrier the slight smile he had on his face slipped.

"Morning Harry. We need to talk." He said.

"Then talk." Said Harry, abruptly.

"Privately, if you don't mind." Replied Jules.

As Siviter walked past him towards Harry's office Harry rolled his eyes at the smirking Ruth and followed on. "I didn't know he cared." He whispered, causing Ruth to stifle a giggle.

They entered the office. Harry slid the door closed and Siviter placed a thick file on the desk that he'd taken from his briefcase.

"A little light reading, Jules. Not your memoirs, is it?" Asked Harry.

"Don't be puerile Harry. It doesn't suit you." He replied.

Harry opened the file to find several sheets and photographs of the group he now knew of as the Musketeers. Also enclosed were reports of their alleged exploits and their backgrounds, even from before their military service. Harry thought he could guess what was coming next, but he wanted Siviter to say it.

"This should interest me because…?" He asked.

"Because a little bird has told me that this one…" He said pointing to Davies' photo. "…Was picked up in Paris by two American agents on Friday night."

"Clever them. Why is it my problem, and not yours?"

"Several reasons, actually. Firstly, although the two agents have military rank, for some reason they're not military funded. Secondly, a private Lear Jet was commissioned from Charles de Gaulle to Northolt immediately after this man was apparently shot by the agents."

"So they brought him here. Do they have him at the Embassy?"

"Not sure, yet. I've got some people on it. The big problem is if they get him to talk."

Harry groaned. "You didn't."

"I'm afraid so. Last year. Gregordov. The Russian official with the arms cache list."

"The one he was going to sell to Al Qaeda." Said Harry, remembering the report.

"He was selling to terrorists, Harry. We couldn't get anyone close. So we contracted it out. That man was seen in the area. Seeing as how he's supposed to be dead, it could be more than a little embarrassing for us if he starts plea bargaining."

"How many others have you used them for Jules."

"None."

"How many!" Said Harry, more forcefully.

"Two." Said Siviter, sheepishly. "An Afghan Rebel leader two years ago, and an American businessman with a sideline dealing in arms to African dictators in 2002. They apparently caught up with him in Spain. He was using a Spanish name. That one can't be traced back to us as easily. It's all in the file."

"So why bring this to me? You deal with it!"

"Because, Firstly. If he's on home soil, it's your territory, Harry. Secondly, the two who picked him up were collected by a stealth helicopter a short time after landing and handing him over to what appeared to be an ambulance and police escort. Said two have now disappeared off the radar. The interesting thing is that I had a conversation with Juliet at the weekend. Apparently these two agents are paid by the same organisation that the CIA were looking into when they discovered the Hecht and Maguire association. The CIA were warned off them by the Secretary of State when he found out. Juliet thinks there still might be some connection."

"Does this organisation have a name?" Said Harry. He was further ahead of Siviter than he admitted, but he liked getting him to be a 'giving' person.

"Just an acronym. The WSC Foundation. We've not been able to discover what it means yet but they're apparently a registered charity. A very wealthy registered charity."

Harry decided to placate the annoying man just to get him out of the office so that he could make the calls. "I'll make some calls Jules. But in case you've not noticed. We are a little thin on the ground at he moment. Manpower is in deficiency."

"Well then I'll be off. Let you get on with things." He said, a little too brightly. "I have a brunch date with the Mayor."

As he left the room, Harry opened the file to read the appropriate sections that Jules had referred to. Firstly he came to the report on the American businessman. As he read the name his linguistic and crossword skills came into play. Surname. Veranos.

"Veranos?" Muttered Harry. His eyes widened as he translated it to English. "Oh bloody hell! I do hope he wasn't a relative!"

**End of Chapter Twenty Six.**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Disclaimer. **Only the plot and a few of the characters are mine. The rest aint…

**Chapter Twenty Seven.**

**WSC School. Westbury.**

It was still quite early. Alan Tasker rolled the Jaguar to a stop adjacent to the steps of the school. There was plenty of time to get his client to the St. Saviours Church in Preston. Afterwards his tasks were to convey the party to the family mausoleum plot in the grounds of Coughton Hall and then to return them after the reading of the deceased's will. It made for a long day, but he'd performed tasks like this before for clients. His normal grey suit was replaced by a charcoal one, with a white shirt and the customary black tie.

The appearance on the steps of a small girl with coffee coloured skin and a shock of dark curly hair tied back in a loose, bushy ponytail, wearing a black velvet smock type dress, white ankle socks, and black patent shoes, caused him to check his watch and alight from the car. As he did, he saw a black woman in a smart black, two piece suit and white blouse emerge followed by Mr Giles.

As the three walked towards him another couple came out of the school. They too were dressed in sombre clothing, obviously they were attending the funeral too. He recognised the young red headed woman as the one he'd collected from Perivale Station the previous Friday. The other man he hadn't seen before, but they were holding hands, so he presumed they were a couple.

"Morning Sir. Ma'am. Miss." He said, as he opened the rear door for them.

"Good morning Alan, how was your journey." Replied Giles.

"Very good, sir. I've checked the traffic for our journey to St Saviours, We've plenty of time. It should take us about three and a half hours. Is there just your party attending. Or are we meeting others along the way?"

"Straight there please Alan. We don't want a lot of fuss."

"Of course sir. I'm sorry for your loss."

Thank you Alan. Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners. This is my fiancée, Olivia Harland, and our daughter, Natalie.

"Ah, yes. I understand now. Congratulations, Sir, Ma'am."

"Thank you." Said Giles. Olivia smiled and added her thanks too.

Natalie had taken the opportunity to ensconce herself in the centre of the large rear seat and had fastened her seatbelt ready for the trip. Xander and Vi went to a black Range Rover parked in a nearby parking bay and the engine roared smoothly as Vi revved it. Giles smirked as he saw Xander's face grimace from the passenger seat. Perhaps this would spur him on to retrieve his driving licence. Although Vi was better than most, her reactions were far quicker than a normal person's due to her slayer abilities. This meant that on the road other people simply got in the way and unless a modicum of restraint was enforced, it was a recipe for an accident.

Giles and Olivia settled themselves in the rear of the Jag, either side of Natalie, Alan started it and the two cars set off on their journey.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A40 London.**

Dan and Buffy were sitting in a traffic jam on their way into Belgravia from Perivale. They'd decided to call in at the police station, firstly so that Dan could officially tender his resignation to Ed Clewley, and secondly to question Davies, although Gorman had done a pretty fair job on him so far. The other thing they had to do today, was to see what arrangements could be made for the Furzen demons.

Whilst Dan negotiated the traffic, Buffy was on her cell phone to Althenea.

"Yeah, just call Kate and talk with her. …. She'll probably want to meet so, she might invite you over. ….. Andrea? Yeah, good idea. …She'll probably relate better to someone who's gone through the same process…..Okay, see you soon. Bye."

"Mum's sorted then." Said Dan.

"I think so. Althenea says she and Andrea can help her with some meditation techniques, but she doubt's that Becky is an empath too. She wants us to keep an eye on Jamie and Lisa though."

"Why, does it skip a generation. Or might one of them be a slayer?"

"Not necessarily. We're still on a learning curve, sorta. There wasn't any information as to how the old council recognised potentials. There might be a family connection. Giles wasn't privy to it either. It almost seemed hit or miss. As in my case, and Vi's, misses. Neither of us were found until after we were called. We have to try and cover all the bases. Phoebe was a potential, and even though she say's not, she's a sort of partial slayer even now because of Willow's spell.

"So there might be others out there older than say, eighteen like Gran. Not full slayers, but getting the weird dreams and feeling extremely healthy." Said Dan.

"Maybe. Willow can't sense them though. It's like, if their time for being called is passed, they're off the radar."

"Safe then." He concluded.

"I guess so. I just hope the dreams don't drive 'em nuts." She paused. "Willow has noticed one thing though. And we're keeping it quiet."

"What's that?" Said Dan, slightly worried.

"Slayers, or rather, Potentials…They're always an only child."

Dan processed the statement. "Dawn." He said, nodding.

"Yeah, You can see why."

"Wait a minute. Didn't I hear Willow say that Kennedy has a sister?"

"Half sister. Different mother."

"Better keep it quiet then. It would put Dawn more at risk than she already is."

"My thoughts exactly. But if we're right, Jamie and Lisa are safe too."

Dan changed the subject. He could see that this one was going to worry Buffy more if they dwelled on it for too long. He would bring up the subject of his cousins and niece in New Zealand at a more appropriate time.

"We'll get the tube into London from Belgravia. We won't be able to park." He said.

"We have to get to Belgravia first. What _is _the problem?" Said Buffy, exasperated with the traffic, peering out of the side window.

"Welcome to Monday morning traffic on the A40. Fun isn't it." He said with a grin.

"It would be quicker to walk." She said, rolling her eyes.

"That's why I like the bike. More manoeuvrable " He said, as they watched a motorcycle weave in and out of the traffic queue past them.

--------------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Ed Clewley answered his ringing telephone. Sue Porter was on leave for a week and her replacement had called in to say she was stuck in traffic.

"Clewley." He announced.

"_Morning Edward. It's Harry Pearce."_

"Morning Harry. What can I do for you?"

"_I've been handed some information that I believe you need to see. Have you seen Miss Summers recently?"_

"I believe that she and Carter are coming in here this morning. Why?"

"_If my assumption is correct, you have a visitor in your cells. It may be wise to move him, prior to Miss Summers gaining the information I have in front of me. It's of a delicate nature. I'd rather not discuss it over the phone. Are you free this morning?" _

Ed checked his diary. "Yes I'm free at eleven for an hour. They may have been and gone before then. Although I understand there's a snarl up on the A40. Is that sufficient time?"

"_Wonderful. I'll see you at eleven then."_

Ed grinned to himself. "So Harry's heard who we've got downstairs. But I'm not moving him until I know what it is he's got on him. I'm not losing another one." He muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------

**St. Saviours Church, Preston**

The hearse was parked around the corner from the church in a side street. On the journey Giles had telephoned ahead and arranged to meet them here as Leigh's coffin had been transferred to the funeral directors from the Imperial Hospital a few days previously. With Leigh not having lived at the family residence for many years, the Chapel in the grounds had fallen derelict, so Giles had arranged for the local Parish Church for the service and then a transfer to the family mausoleum in the grounds of Coughton Hall. Giles had hoped he could have been spared this, preferring to have Leigh cremated or interred in London or even Westbury.

Alan and Vi manoeuvred the cars to park behind the hearse. A funeral attendant got out of the lead vehicle and approached the Jaguar. Giles alighted also and after an introduction and a short conversation with him, he returned and spoke with Xander, then came back to Olivia.

"We're a little early. There's another funeral there at the moment. It shouldn't be long." He said.

He was proved right when a few minutes later the hearse started its engine and slowly edged around the corner.

------------------------------

As Giles had requested the service was kept short. Xander and Vi sat a couple of rows back from Olivia and Giles, keeping a watchful eye on the other mourners that had appeared as if by magic as soon as the entourage had alighted from the cars.

Xander had a Glock under his jacket and Vi was carrying her favourite dagger. Giles had said no trouble was expected. They weren't about to take any chances.

Soon it was over and the procession followed the coffin back to the hearse for transfer to the estate. Several people, none of whom Xander recognised, paid their respects to Giles. All of them calling him Sir Rupert, or M' lord.

"Giles must be really hating this." Whispered Xander, grinning.

"Vi smirked. "I know. Imagine though. If any of your old school friends could see you now. I know mine would freak out at me knowing a real live English Lord."

Xander sighed. "The only one that'd really be amused about it would be Jesse. And I staked him. Maybe Cordy, but she's dead too. Anya would be selling tickets. The only one's left who were there are Will and Buff."

Vi squeezed his hand gently. "Sorry, I forgot." She said, giving him a weak smile.

Olivia came over to them with Natalie, who was looking decidedly grumpy.

Xander stooped to her level. Hey Nat. Why the grumpy face?"

"Don't like that man. He's nasty." She said pointing to a thick necked man dressed in a dark overcoat, grey pinstriped trousers, and rather scruffy looking shoes.

"Why?"

"Gave me funny look. Like I smelled nasty." She explained.

"I heard Rupert call him Bateman. But he did give us a funny look. A sort of sneer. That's why I've brought Natalie out of the way." Added Olivia.

"Want me to warn him off." Asked Vi.

"Not necessary. Rupert's put him firmly in his place." Finished Olivia.

"By the looks of it he's wishing he was in the coffin with Leigh. Been there, in my day." Observed Xander.

As the other mourners left one by one, Vi spotted a sprightly looking elderly lady, slightly better dressed than most of the others, watching the proceedings from behind a nearby statue of an angel. She nudged Xander who nodded his acknowledgement and she slipped away quietly, skirting the churchyard and coming up behind the woman.

"Can I help you?" She murmured into the woman's ear. Vi wasn't getting any bad vibes off her so she felt certain she was human.

The woman jumped and clutched at her chest. "Oh, God! You made me jump!" She exclaimed. Who are you?"

"You first. I'm not the one sneaking around a churchyard trying not to be seen." Said Vi.

The woman looked her over, spotted the dagger that Vi had stealthily drawn, and caught her breath. "A Slayer. My, my, you are good. I had you pegged as one of these young Watchers Rupert's so fond of."

Vi raised an eyebrow. "Still not telling me who you are!" She said, firmly.

"Sorry. Old habit. I'm waiting until the others are gone. My name's Wyndham-Pryce. Patricia, Wyndham-Pryce."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

It was eleven a.m. before Dan and Buffy arrived at Belgravia. They were both in fairly good spirits, even after their traffic jam journey into London. As they made their way up to the ground floor from the car park via the stairwell, they met Steve and Pete coming in from the street.

"Damn I forgot It's a bring your girlfriend to work with you day today." Said Steve grinning.

"Nah, Steve. She's had to hold Danny's hand, coz he's forgot where the place is." Teased Pete.

"Who's forgot where….Oh, Hiya mate." Said a voice from behind. Tony had followed the other two in.

"You are allowed to let go of him occasionally, you know. Said Steve, looking at Buffy and giving a nod in Dan's direction.

"I know that. It's just…hard." Said Buffy raising an eyebrow and smiling brightly.

"The sooner you two get married the better. Have you set the date yet." Said Pete, laughing.

"Give us a chance. Buffy only met mum and dad a the weekend." Replied Dan.

"Actually, I sorta talked with your mom about that…She thought August might be good. If you want, that is." Said Buffy.

Dan's eyes widened slightly. "How did I miss that?" He said.

Tony gave Dan a friendly slap on the back. "It's the female conspiracy. You've got them together now mate, it's downhill from here on." He laughed.

Dan shrugged and smiled. "Whatever. I'm easy." He said.

"So we've heard." Replied Pete. "Just remember who your mates are when the invitations are going out. Okay."

As they'd been joking they'd made their way through the building to the lifts. Dan pushed the button to call the lift.

"You off to see the Guv'nor then?" Asked Steve.

"Yes. I've got a letter for him, and some form filling to do." Said Dan.

The faces on the three friends fell slightly. "So the rumour is true. You're quitting." Sid Tony.

"Dan's face matched theirs. "I've been offered a teaching post, we're going to be working together." He said nodding at the petite blonde next to him.

"Bloody good excuse for a farewell party then." Said Pete, his face brightening. "Got time for a cuppa after you've done."

Dan looked at Buffy. "Form filling is boring. Why don't you go see the Guv'nor and I'll do the paperwork. Then I'll be up when I've finished."

"Okay, see you in a while." She said, raising herself on her toes to give him a peck on the lips. There was a chorus of _ahhhhh _from the others, as she stepped into the lift.

When she reached the fourth floor she walked the few yards to the reception area where she found a uniformed WPC sitting at the desk where she expected to see Sue Porter.

She looked quickly around puzzled.

"Are you lost?" Asked the woman.

"I didn't think so, but maybe. "Ed Clewley's office?"

"Yes, you're in the right place. Can I help you.

Buffy smiled. "Buffy Summers. I have an appointment. Running late though. Traffic's a nightmare out there."

"Oh, you're Daniel's girlfriend….Sorry, fiancée. Is he here?"

"Form filling. He'll be up later…..So news travels fast, huh."

"Like you wouldn't believe. I'm Gemma. Gemma Marsden. Steve Hughes girlfriend." She said introducing herself

"Oh, right yeah, I think he mentioned you…Is Ed in?"

"Yes, but he's got someone in with him at the moment. They shouldn't be long."

She contemplated further conversation with Gemma Marsden, but decided against it in case she put her small, but stylishly shod foot, right in it.

She sat on the reception chair and waited. There were no magazines, just a copy of the police federations magazine and several safety type booklets. Hopefully Ed wouldn't be too long. A bored slayer was a fidgety slayer.

Without really trying, her enhanced hearing picked up bits of the conversation in the adjoining office.

She could discern the two men's voices and even get an approximation of where they were in the office from judging the distance that the sound travelled. The one who was speaking was Harry Pearce.

"_Spain….2002.…Veranos…."_

Then Harry said a name that had her ears strain to their limit to pick up every word from then on. _"Summer's, Hank Summers."_

"_That's her father's name, I believe. But she hasn't seen him for some time. They've been estranged for a few years. Why?" _Said Ed's voice.

"_There could be a problem with your guest downstairs. Take a look at this…"_

There was silence for a few moments and a tutting from Ed. _"Oh dear. You think that he was one of their hits."_

"_Definitely." The question is…do we tell her, and how is it likely to affect her attitude towards your prisoner's health?" _Said Harry.

Buffy's eyes widened as her mind raced to put all the snippets together. Spain, her father's name, a hit by the man in the cells. Her look darkened. Was nothing sacred to these people…..

She stood suddenly and made for the door to Ed's office.

"Miss you can't go in ye…" Started Gemma Marsden.

Buffy wasn't about to be stopped though. The door crashed back into the wall as she opened it with force.

"I think an explanation would be a very good idea. Start now!"

--------------------------

**St. Saviours. Preston.**

As the last of the mourners, and the odd gloater, left the churchyard, Vi ushered Patricia forward from her hiding place. She didn't want to get physical with the old lady by frisking her for weapons, but she wasn't about to take an chances either. The pointy end of her dagger was close enough that it would do severe damage to Patricia's kidneys should she decide to play nasty.

Giles turned as they approached. "Good lord! Patricia." He said. There was a look of surprise on his face.

"Sir Rupert. Or should it be Lord Lancaster now?" She said.

"Just Rupert is fine." He paused, a puzzled look appeared o his face. "Where's Roger?"

Vi raised the knife into view and put the point against Patricia's neck. There's someone else here!" She called out to Xander.

He put his hand under his jacket, reaching for his Glock, simultaneously pulling Olivia and Natalie into the protection of one of the church's stone buttresses.

Giles raised his hands.

"Stop. It's alright. Patricia's not a threat." He said. "Stand down."

Vi's dagger disappeared from view and Xander relaxed too, and ushered Olivia and Natalie to the cars, just as the funeral director came to inform them that they were ready to proceed.

Patricia's eyes softened as Vi's weapon disappeared and she waited whilst Giles requested for a few moments before they moved off. He turned back to Patricia.

"We have some time. "Now. About Roger's whereabouts? He's the last person I'd have expected to see here, and you are even further down the list."

"Roger's in the morgue. He had a stroke last night. They couldn't revive him." She said, flatly.

"And you're here?" Queried Vi.

"You're thinking I'm being callous? You didn't know Roger." Replied Patricia.

"Vi. You've heard us speak of Wesley." Said Giles.

She nodded. "Buffy's sec… no, third watcher."

"Roger and Patricia were his parents."

"Oh, sorry." Said Vi.

"That's quite alright dear. You weren't to know." Patricia smiled weakly. She looked at Giles.

"I have an offer for you, but you need to move quickly, before Bateman discovers that Roger is dead."

---------------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Buffy sat back in her chair. There was total silence in the room. She gave Harry Pearce a hard stare.

"When?!" She said, harshly.

"In 2002. Spain. A villa in the suburbs of Madrid. He was using the name 'Veranos'. The literal translation of which is…Summers."

"Where did you learn about this?" She asked. She was trying to keep her voice calm and even, the turmoil was beginning to build up inside though.

"Jules Siviter, the Section Head at MI-6 gave it to me this morning. I'm sorry Miss Summers, I knew nothing of this until this morning." Said Harry. "Apparently it had been an ongoing operation and they needed to speed things up. By all accounts he was about to pull off a massive shipment of arms into Africa that would have put several factions at each others throats. With innocent people in the middle."

"Can I see the file?" She held out her hand. It was shaking as she took it from him.

"It's not a pretty read, I'm afraid. They cut off his right hand as proof that they'd performed the task." He explained.

Ed put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Her eyes were watering slightly as she opened the folder and took out the photographs and report inside.

She shuffled them about grimacing at some of the more graphic ones. She came to one that showed the body lying face down in a pool of blood, the stump of the right arm was twisted at an awkward angle. The left hand was also in view. She noticed that the smallest finger was missing, and it had healed, so it had been done some considerable time prior to the assassination.

A frown appeared on her brow. She blinked and the tears that had welled up dripped onto the paper. She shuffled through the remaining photo's quickly searching for one with a full face view. She found one.

"This is the guy they killed. Right."

Harry nodded.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." She said suddenly.

"Pardon?" Said Harry. Shocked that she could be so cavalier about it.

"This guy. Here, the dead guy….It's not my father."

"What. But we thought…." Blurted out Ed.

"This guy's name was Hennessy. At least, it was when he was our neighbour in L.A. I always knew there was something creepy about the guy, now I know what it was."

"So you did know him then."

"Avoided him more like. I was thirteen. He and his wife used to play tennis a lot with mom and dad."

"Harry's face showed a look of relief. "So, he stole your father's identity and altered it linguistically, to try and cover his tracks."

Buffy's features regained the frown as she read through the accompanying report.

"Look's like he stole his life too. There's a whole lot of dad's history in here. Right up until he changed jobs, just before I became the Slayer."

"If this man was killed in Spain in '02. How long had he been there?" Asked Ed.

"Couple of years." Said Buffy reading further. "Oh." She said disappointedly.

"If he was there using your father's identity, when you thought your father was supposed to be there…" Ed started.

"…Where was my dad?" Finished Buffy.

**End of Chapter Twenty Seven.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer. **Only the plot and a few of the characters are mine. The rest 'aint…

**Chapter Twenty Eight.**

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Daniel sat at a table in the canteen, a mug of coffee in hand reading through the paperwork in front of him.

"There are more forms and paperwork for leaving than there are for joining." He murmured to himself.

His attention was diverted by someone sitting down opposite him. Sandra Howard smiled at him as he looked up.

"Hello Danny. Need any help?"

"No thanks, San'…I think I've got it covered." He replied. He looked back down at the papers. Sandra was renowned as being 'pushy'. Not something he needed right now.

She didn't move away as he expected. "Get you another cuppa?" She asked.

"No, thanks I've still got this one."

"So the word is you've got another girlfriend." She said.

Dan grinned to himself. She was fishing. "Where've you been for the last couple of weeks? And we're engaged, actually." He replied.

"On leave…. Bloody hell that was fast work!….Is she anyone I know?"

"Doubt it." Said Dan not looking up and wishing she'd go away.

"I heard she's foreign…Where's she from? She's not Portuguese is she?" Sandra wasn't giving up easily.

"No, she's not, and if she was it wouldn't matter, anyway."

"Sorry Dan. Didn't mean it like that. So, where's she from then?"

"America."

"Big place. Whereabouts in America?"

"California."

"Still a big place."

Dan looked up at her, and gestured at his paperwork. "Sandra. I'm busy. I don't need the twenty questions right now. Thank you."

"Sorry I breathed."

He became aware of Buffy's situation upstairs. He could hear her thoughts reaching out to him as she tried to determine the course of action. Find her father….or not.

"He gathered his paperwork up. "Gotta go. Needed upstairs." He said to Sandra as he got up.

Her eyes followed him as he left the room hurriedly. "Well that's a first! I must be losing my touch?" She muttered.

-----------------------------------------

**St Saviours. Preston.**

Giles looked at Patricia with a certain amount of scepticism. "It sounds awfully like an offer I won't be able to refuse." He said.

"It involves books, Rupert. A whole library of books. Ones which I know you'll want to get your hands on.

"Council books?" He questioned..

"Yes, although not all of them are. Mostly Roger's personal collection and his diaries, and….." She trailed off.

"And…Something else?" Asked Giles.

Her eyes welled with tears. "Yes…Last year we received some boxes from an unidentified source. We were loathe to open them at first in case they were booby trapped in some way. Roger was convinced they were from you at first…."

"Paranoid much?" Asked Vi.

Patricia dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief and took a deep, calming breath.

"…When you gained the seal of approval, as it were, it was the final blow for him. He'd spent most of his life in the Council's service. It had made him a hard, uncaring bully. When Wesley was born he never tried to get to know him as a child, all he wanted to know was when he'd be old enough to understand what was required of him to be able to serve the Council…"

She paused after almost spitting the word 'Council' out with venom.

Wesley never gave up trying to earn his fathers respect, but whatever he did, it was never good enough. Roger hardly spoke to him after he was sacked by Travers. Even then Wesley didn't give up. No matter where he was, he would always remember our birthdays and Christmas, and call to wish us well. Roger was always so cold towards him. I tried to make it up to him the best I could, but it was always his father's recognition he needed."

"So, I take it you opened them, the boxes that is." Said Giles.

"Yes, they were full of Wesley's diaries, and one or two other books that we thought were lost. Somehow he'd managed to secret them away from Wolfram and Hart before…"

She began to sob uncontrollably. Giles put an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the waiting cars.

She gathered herself slightly as they neared.

"They're all yours Rupert. I want nothing in return, just to know that they'll be put to good use. Bateman will only use them against you. Watch out for him, Rupert, he's nasty piece of work."

"I know, and I will. Thank you Patricia. When can I arrange for them to be collected?" He replied gently.

"You need to get them today, if possible. Roger was scheduled to meet with Bateman tomorrow, and when he doesn't show up…"

"I see." Said Giles. He beckoned to Xander, who came over to them.

"Xander, Vi. Will you take Patricia home please, and stay with her. Contact David Peterson and have a team sent over to clear out all of the books. Take them to Westbury, so that they can evaluate and disseminate what there is at our leisure." He looked back at Patricia. "If Bateman finds out what you're doing you may not be safe. I suggest you pack a bag and go along too."

Patricia nodded thoughtfully.

"What about you guys?" Asked Xander.

"We'll be alright. We only have to travel to Coughton Hall for the reading of the will and then return to Westbury." Replied Giles.

Xander nodded and Vi guided Patricia to their car. Olivia got out of the Jag and came over to him.

"Is everything alright Rupert?"

"I believe so. Xander and Vi and Vi are returning to Warwick with Patricia to recover some resources."

They returned to the car. Alan Tasker had been watching the impromptu meeting with interest. He hadn't seen anything of Vi's weapon of choice as she confronted Patricia, but he had noticed the protective mode she and Xander had entered into as the old lady had met with Sir Rupert. When Xander had returned to the car with Olivia and Natalie his jacket had slipped open slightly, revealing the Glock tucked away in the armpit holster that Xander favoured. This had shocked him initially, even though he didn't show it, and had caused his thoughts to recall all the snippets of information he'd gathered during the chauffeuring duties he'd performed for the group over the last year or so. What was the connection between the recent funeral at North Acton, the deaths at a ski lodge, and Sir Rupert Giles, who he now knew was next in line of accession to the title of Lord Lancaster. There were numerous young Americans involved, and it somehow all connected to….Sunnydale. The name popped into is head again. Now it was 'bugging him' as his daughter, Vicky would say. He needed to join the dots to get the full picture. When he got home tonight he'd ask her to help him research the place on the internet.

As the two cars and hearse pulled away the thick necked man dressed in a dark overcoat, grey pinstriped trousers, and rather scruffy looking shoes stepped out from behind a buttress at the rear of the church. Bateman pulled out a mobile phone and dialled a number. He allowed it to ring for several minutes and then hung up. A puzzled look crossed his face. Then he dialled another number. This time it was answered.

"Wallace. It's Bateman. Have you seen Roger today?….Something's not right. Patricia's just turned up at Leigh's funeral…..No she didn't see me…..Get someone over to Warwick….Because she left with two of Giles' Watchers, that's why, you blithering idiot. Now get it looked into!" He blew air out of his mouth forcefully as he snapped the phone shut. "Bloody imbeciles! They always question an order."

He left the sanctuary of the Churchyard and made his way to a tatty looking Rover parked in the side street. He drove away leaving a cloud of blue hazy smoke in his wake.

------------------------------------

**Heathrow. **

At Heathrow Airport, two men got off a midday flight from Berlin and passed through customs. Dressed as typical European businessmen, one was more noticable from the other because of the scratches to his face and the limp that he was unsuccessfully trying to hide . Utcha Kostava and Günter Hauser collected their bags and got into a National Express bus heading for London. Reports that had come in from Interpol over the weekend had indicated that the British Police had captured one of the group responsible for the explosion at the ski lodge and Dedika's death. Moves had to be made to locate the prisoner and possibly gain access to him so that Hauser might question him regarding the deaths. Utcha also wanted access for that reason, however his ultimate goal was something darker….Revenge.

-------------------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

The phone rang and Ed answered it, excusing himself from the other two. Buffy got up and stood by the window, watching the traffic file past on the street below. Harry Pearce came over and stood next to her.

"I think I know what your dilemma is." He said.

"Wanna explain it to me then. What could you possibly know about my life." She snapped.

Harry didn't react. She was confused and hurt.

"Believe it or not, quite a lot." He said. "Not the personal stuff, of course, but I can relate to the secrecy, subterfuge and danger you have to face. It's something we have to deal with on a personal and professional level every hour of the day, every day of the week., 365 days of the year."

"So, you're wife doesn't know you're a spy then?"

"She did. She died last year. Like your parents, we were divorced. The job got in the way. I have a daughter about your age. She thinks I'm an ordinary boring Civil Servant. She doesn't know what I do for a living, and I can't tell her because it might put her in danger. She's a journalist. Fly on the wall documentaries, that sort of thing."

"And you're scared you might end up as the subject of one of them, or someone will use her to get to you." Said Buffy.

Harry sighed. "Precisely. Consequently I have very little contact with her, combined with the fact that she blames me for her mother's death. She seems to believe that I could have prevented her contracting cancer and that I should have been around more when she was younger."

"That still doesn't tell me what I should do."

"Perhaps it's time you found your father and told him the truth. You're not bound by the same protocols as I am." He suggested.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That's more or less what Giles said. The last time I tried that, he stuck me in an asylum."

"You were how old at the time?"

"Fifteen."

"I think there's a lot of difference in your age now, and what you were expected to be when you were fifteen. You're an adult now. With that comes a certain amount of credibility, people will almost automatically accept what you say as true, although a little proof sometimes goes along way." He said with a grin.

"So I find my dad, stake a vamp in front of him, and he says. 'Sorry honey, I was wrong to not believe you.' Sounds simple…Not."

"How so?" He asked.

"What if he's already dead? What if, that guy Hennessy killed him and stole his life so that there was no risk of two of them being around? What if he found out I was right about there being vamps and demons around? What if that knowledge and the fact that I'm the Slayer scared him so much that he didn't wanna see me again?…Ever.!"

"That's a lot of 'what ifs'. Is that your biggest concern? That he'll think you're some kind of freak of nature. That he won't accept you for who you are?"

Buffy nodded silently, and stared out of the window again.

"I don't believe that could ever be true. You're his daughter. His flesh and blood. Although the only way to find out for sure, is to find and ask him."

"What about you? Your daughter. Would you tell her, explain to her, about what you do."

"Were it not for all the red tape and the non-disclosure agreements that we have to comply with… Yes, in a heartbeat." Said Harry, solemnly.

-----------------------------

Dan arrived on the fourth floor and dashed out of the lift towards Clewley's office.

Gemma Marsden looked up at the speeding officer.

"Hi, Dan. Where's the fire?" She asked.

"Hi Gemma. Is the Guv'nor in?"

"Yes but he's got two others in there at the moment. One of them is…"

"…Buffy. Yes I know." Said Dan, as he passed her. She got up quickly and stood in front of the door to stop him getting past her like Buffy had.

"You can't dash in like that I've got to ask first." She said.

Dan feinted to the right and then went left, brushing past her and opening the door.

As he opened the door Gemma tried to stop him. Ed Clewley looked up from his telephone conversation and asked the person on the other end to hold on for a moment.

"Ah, Carter, you're here." Said Clewley.

"Sorry , Sir. He just pushed past." Said Gemma from behind Dan as she tried in vain to hold him back.

"It's alright Gemma. Not to worry. Why don't you go to lunch. We still have some things here to discuss." Replied Clewley.

----------------

Gemma Marsden knew when someone was trying to get rid of her for a while. What the hell were they discussing that was so secret? And how did it all involve Dan's new girlfriend, she puzzled as she made her way down to the canteen, where she bumped into Sandra Howard.

"Hi Gem. Have you seen Danny. He ran out of here like a frightened rabbit a few minutes ago." Asked Sandra.

"Yeah. He's acting a bit weird. He's just burst right into Clewley's office, and Clewley never said a word. Mind you he did know that his girlfriend was in there, meeting with that Mr. Pearce."

"Blimey! There's something goin' on then. Wonder if it's got anything to do with that bloke they've got isolated in the cells downstairs."

"What bloke?"

"Not sure. I think it's got something to do with that other bloke that caused the RTA that killed Geoff and Andy. One of their mates or something."

"Steve, Tony and Pete chose that moment to enter the canteen.

"Ladies!" Said Steve loudly. "How about some hot male company." He added as they looked up.

Gemma smiled. "Hello trouble. Collared anyone interesting this morning?"

"Nah. Just routine. Talked to an old chap who said he saw two blokes turned to dust by a young girl last night, but I reckon his breath was still about a hundred proof. You could smell him a mile off."

"What's got into Danny Carter? He's just dashed off upstairs and burst into Clewley's office." Said Sandra, wanting to get to the bottom of it.

"Dunno? Apart from the fact he's quitting."

"What?!!" Exclaimed the two women.

"You didn't know….Well, there's a first then lads. We knew something before the gossip grapevine." Announced Pete.

-----------------------------------------------

Dan and Buffy slipped out of Clewley's office about half an hour later. Harry was still there discussing with Ed as to whether Davies fell under MI-5's jurisdiction, so they took the opportunity to see him first, just in case Harry had him moved.

They met Gorman coming out of the cells area and he accompanied them back down, saving any awkward questions on Buffy's behalf, and quickly briefing them on the state of play.

The door to the cell opened and Davies didn't even look up from where he was lying on the bed.

"You back again. I told you…." He started. Then he noticed the two extra visitors."

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in. Last time I saw those two mugs I was staring at them through scope. How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Queried Dan.

"Survive. I don't miss. I didn't miss!" He replied, pointedly.

"Then how are we standing here?" Asked Buffy. "Coz last time I checked I didn't have a hole anywhere there isn't supposed to be one."

"Me neither." Grinned Dan.

Gorman sniggered at the comments.

"Ha, bloody ha! Very funny. You know what I mean. I shot you two; or two people exactly like you. You got doubles or something?" Snapped Davies.

"Or something." Said Buffy. "I'll get to the point. I don't want to be near to you any longer than necessary. Upstairs there's a conversation going on as to who wants the biggest piece of you and your buddies. You could co-operate and tell us how to find them or even get them to surrender. I could make life so much easier for you."

"And if I don't."

"There's a really nice man from MI-5 up there who wants to put you in a deep hole and fill it in. Personally that is not a nice place to wake up in, trust me. I could make you disappear just as easily. All I gotta do is go through the telephone book and announce to say, the Russians, or a couple of African presidents that I've got you, and it'll get a whole lot more painful. Doesn't a nice warm prison cell sound a whole lot more appealing?" She said, nonchalantly.

"What do I need to do to stay here?" He asked.

Give me what I ask for, something that makes it worth while me going to the trouble of keeping you in here."

"I'd rather be out there."

"Not gonna happen. Tell me about Spain, 2002. A guy named Veranos." She said, glancing at Dan to make sure that she'd got the name right. He nodded.

"Not me. Parker did that one. Contractor wanted proof it was him. Cut his right hand off. Bloody messy if you ask me. Why?"

"Do you speak Spanish?"

"A bit."

"I'm told the literal translation means 'Summers'. She said. "That's my name."

"I know that. We looked you up. Ah. I see. Look we weren't to know he was one of yours. Was he?"

As it happens, no. But he was using my father's profile to keep a cover story going."

"You'd have to ask Parker. I wasn't even in the country."

"What about Mandy Manning?" Said Dan from the back of the room.

"Again, not me. Too high a profile for me. I like the ones who like to keep out of the limelight. Royce took that one. Used the Pinkie."

"A what?" Asked Buffy.

"It's what we call a Military Land Rover." Said Davies.

"Then tell us where they are or might be, an we'll ask 'em." She said.

Not likely. Unless they think I'm dead, they'll be looking to get me out; and they will find a way. I've already sent them a message."

"No you haven't" Said Gorman. "I'd know."

"Tried accessing that bank account yet?" Replied Davies, smarmily. When Gorman looked at the other two, he continued. "I thought so. That was the message. By now the money will be gone elsewhere and they'll make preparations to find me."

"Not if we take them down first." Said Gorman.

"True, but you don't know where they are. I don't even know that at this moment. They'll know how to find you though. You've got to be lucky three times at least. We've only got to be lucky once." Said Davies.

"They come near us again, I will take them down." Stated Buffy.

"See, it's true then, you are one of us." He said.

"One of you what?"

"A contract killer. A hit man…woman. That or some sort of top level spy?"

"That is so not true."

"Then why do they call you the Slayer?"

"Who told you that?"

"A little bird."

"Who!" Said Buffy, raising her voice.

"Oh, no. You give me something. I give you something." Davies wasn't giving it up easily without some sort of concession.

Buffy rolled her eyes, pulled out her cell phone and dialled. When it answered she said. "Who do we know in the Russian Embassy…Good. Have him call me." She snapped the phone shut and looked back at Davies. "I don't do deals. Tell me!"

Gorman and Dan stood back smiling and watching the performance. They didn't need to input anything.

"You bitch!" Said Davies.

"Not yet, but I can be if you really want. Now tell me who gave you that name." Retorted Buffy.

"Royce got it; from Arthur Maguire." He answered, sullenly.

**End of Chapter Twenty Eight.**


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Disclaimer**. Only a few of the characters are mine, etc, etc….

**A/N. **This carries on from the previous two chapters. One heck of a busy day. When I wrote this section originally, it was over fifteen thousand words. So I decided to split it up into several chapters. Hope it doesn't spoil the flow too much.

**Chapter Twenty Nine.**

Books. They impart knowledge, in a tangible, olfactory manner. Rupert Giles prized them above all other possessions. They only came in second place below his family, surrogate, and now actual, his people; the ones he was sworn to protect. He understood that they need to be able to access knowledge speedily via modern methods of communication, but there was part of him that would ever be synchronous with the written word. That is why he never passed up a reasonable opportunity to regain some of the treasures lost to them when the old Council was extinguished. Especially when they were held in quantity, and by a senior member of the previous administration. Roger Wyndham-Pryce had been such a person.

After the fall of Sunnydale, Giles had found himself almost permanently attached to a telephone, giving information verbally to the watchers and helpers that came out of the woodwork, banding together to rebuild the Council. He'd hated that. Technology, as it had been teasingly pointed out to him many times; was not his 'thing'. Willow, Dawn and Andrew had each given their time to divulging what information they had via the other electronic media, and had created a secure online database of information that could be accessed as and when necessary. Small collections and odd volumes of books had turned up occasionally, but nothing like the vast library resource of the old council.

Compounding this lack of information, all the newly activated Slayers had initially found themselves at a loss in controlling their new powers, and avoiding or killing the rash of demons and vampires that had sensed their activation. Several had been killed as a result, due to the Sunnydale survivors' inability to get to them quickly enough. That then, had become the initial priority, to keep them safe, teach them about their powers, educate, and train them. To a greater degree, that task was well under way to being accomplished. Now was the time to begin to regain some of the knowledge lost to them two years previously….

-------------------------

**London. WSC HQ.**

When David Peterson got Xander's call he mobilised a team from the WSC headquarters beneath the Tate within ten minutes. However, to be on site in Warwick ready to uplift all the books as soon as Patricia arrived home, would require some very fast driving on their part. Too fast for safety. He needed someone who was closer to Warwick to be able to stave off any attempt to thwart the mission.

The Oxford team were two hours closer, and even with heavy traffic, could be in Warwick in just under an hour. He dialled. Dawn answered….

-------------------------------

**Oxford**

The Morgan swept up to the front of the house and the front wheels locked slightly as Josh applied the brakes hard. The front door opened and Dawn appeared, an overnight bag and jacket in hand. She slammed the door shut and ran over to the car.

"Where we going, exactly?" Asked Josh as she climbed in.

"Warwick. A place called Holly House." She said, pushing her bag behind her seat. "You got a bag? We're probably going to end up at Westbury." She added.

"In the boot. Have you got a full address?"

"Yeah, apparently it's in the town, not far from the castle." She paused. "There's a castle?" She asked.

Josh nodded. "Some of Warwick is really old. Dates back to medieval times. If we get time, I'll take you around there. What are we going for?"

"Books. Lots of books. Giles has bumped into someone at Leigh's funeral who wants to offload them real quick."

"Then why are we going in the 'Beast'. Wouldn't the minibus have been better?"

"Already gone ahead. Hayley was driving. I feel safer with you."

"Coward. She's not that bad. A little aggressive but…."

"When you've been around them longer, you'll learn that there needs to be no-one else on the road when a slayer's driving. Otherwise it's just bad news." Laughed Dawn.

"Why didn't you drive?"

"I could, if I really needed to, but I don't have a valid licence, Hayley does. I had a scooter in Rome, and no-one really bothered over there. I took Drivers Ed. in Sunnydale, but you drive on the wrong side of the car and the road here."

"Then I'll have to teach you. Then you can drive, and Hayley won't have an argument, will she."

"Hmm, not a bad idea. When can I start."

"How about now, there's a book in the glove box."

She reached into the glove box and pulled out a dog eared copy of the DSA's drivers handbook.

"This will teach me to drive?"

"That will teach you the theory of driving in the UK. When you've read that, and applied for your provisional licence, we'll contact an instructor school and get you some professional lessons. Then you can take your theory test, and after you've passed that, you can take your practical test. Then you will be able to drive anytime you like, and anywhere you like."

"How long will it take?"

"Depends how good you are, and how quickly you learn. It took me six weeks when I was seventeen, but I didn't have to take the written test. They only changed the rules a couple of years ago."

"Show off."

"You think. When I was talking to Dan Carter last week with Xander, he told me he passed his test on his seventeenth birthday, but then again he had been driving things since he was about twelve, mainly lorries, I think."

"Yeah, Buffy mentioned his parents own a trucking company or something."

"Carter International Logistics. It's probably the largest transport company in the country, possibly Europe. My dad uses them occasionally to deliver some of his larger shipments."

"Wow, Buffy never mentioned that. So he's rich then?"

"Mega. Or at least his parents are. Their house came up on one of MSN's most desirable UK properties lists not so long back. Worth about fourteen million."

"Gee. Sounds like Leonard Norton's place in the Hamptons."

"Who?"

"Kennedy's father, Willow's girlfriend. You've not met her yet. She took the other slayers back to Rio before we got to Westbury. Her dad owns Norcan Electronics."

"Mr 'Chips' is her dad! I mean, I knew you said that Bill Gates might be jealous about the money in your organisation, but I didn't think there was _that _sort of money! You might have said something."

"I thought I had. Sorry." She said, peevishly.

Josh smiled. "It's okay, although it does make me wonder what you'd get the girl who can afford anything for her birthday or Christmas. You'll be telling me next that Xander's related to the President or something."

Dawn laughed. "No, but Giles' cousin was Lord Lancaster. That's who's funeral he went to today. Giles is his only living relative."

"You're pulling my leg." He paused and gave her a sideways glance, trying not to take his eyes off the road. "You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

He wound the window down a little. "Is it me, or did it just get warm in here?"

----------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

As Buffy, Dan and Gorman approached Ed's office once more, Gemma Marsden stood up and placed herself between them and the door.

She held up a hand to try and slow them down. "Hang on a second, at least let me look as though I'm doing my job. Slow down. He's still got Mr. Pearce in there." She said.

They stopped at the front of the desk.

"Good. We need to see Harry Pearce anyway." Said Dan.

Gemma used the intercom to announce them, and they were admitted. They quickly explained what had transpired in the cells and requested that the information on Maguire be re-examined.

"He has to be the demon we're looking for. How would he know who I was otherwise?" Said Buffy.

"And if he wanted to keep you busy, or get you out of the way completely, who better to let it slip to than four of the most prolific hit men in the last fifty years." Mused Harry.

"The only thing that niggles me about it, is the last time I met Maguire, there was nothing, no buzz that I get when I come across another demon. I suppose it's like your slayer sense." Commented Gorman.

Buffy nodded. Harry's eyes widened slightly, he was learning more about the nature of these people each time they met.

"When was that?" Asked Dan.

"About eight years ago. I was part of a drugs squad raid on a club down in Soho. We'd identified it as a hangout for several dealers and pushers. We went in and he was there, allegedly at a private party for his secretary. She corroborated his statement and they were clean, so we had to let him go, lack of evidence. He was definitely human then." Reported Gorman.

Ed stood up and turned to the whiteboard on the wall. Taking a marker he began to write.

"Let's look at this logically." He said. "What are the facts, dates, and incidents we've logged about Arthur Maguire. David. Get his file from the cabinet over there, would you."

Gorman went over to the filing cabinet and rummaged around until he came out with a thick case file.

Placing it on the desk, he pulled out several sheets and began reading out the dates of the incidents involving Maguire. Ed busied himself writing them on the whiteboard in chronological order.

"Harry, I need your input from that CIA report and the transcripts, please." He said.

Harry looked at the timeline that Ed had written up. "2001, was when he must have spent time in America, because that's when he first hooked up with Hecht." He said.

"That coincides with the large payment he made to Magnus Hainsley." Said Gorman, looking at the sheets. He handed several to Dan and Buffy who began reading.

"These are the significant ones then. Here, here and here." Said Ed putting a cross beside several of the dates. Cross referencing them with Harry's transcripts.

"Who's Magnus Hainsley?" Asked Harry.

"Was." Said Buffy. "Past tense. He was a necromancer. A type of warlock, with the ability to transfer the essence of a live person or demon into a dead one. He was killed, a couple of years ago."

"Why?" Said Dan. "Why make such a large payment to Hainsley. What did he do for him?"

"Transferred an essence?" Suggested Ed.

All their faces showed that they drew the same conclusion synchronously.

"That's when he became a demon!" Said Dan. He paused, thinking for a moment. "I remember something from the transcripts that you gave us Harry. Maguire said something like, 'they'll find I'm not the same man I was the last time we met'…Anyone else remember that?"

There were nods from the others.

"The club he was looking to buy in Vegas!" He must've trod on the toes of the Mob and they killed him for it. One dead body later and a demon looking for a transfer. Enter Magnus Hainsley and our old friends Wolfram and Hart!" Said Buffy. "God. I am sooo challenged. Why didn't we see it before?"

Dan was following her lines of thought. "The Furzen!" He exclaimed. "They came through the portal by following a N'Gatan demon. What if that demon and the new owner of Maguire's body are one and the same. That would explain the symbols we found on the paperwork Smitts gave me."

"Wait a minute. Furzen? 'Negatan' demon? What are you on about?" Asked Harry.

Buffy took Harry to one side and gave him a short explanation of their discovery in the workroom at the House of Elliot, and the Furzen's explanation of how they came to be there.

"Now there are dimensions as well?" He was heard to comment.

"Yes, and alternate realities. I've even fought demons who can alter reality and ones who can switch your perception of timeline events around. Trust me, that is really confusing." Said Buffy, sweetly and factually.

Harry sat down. Just when he was beginning to get a grip on it all, she threw another spanner at him, knocking him for six. Maybe he should just retire. Yes that might be an option. "I must be getting old." He muttered.

"Well that's a reasonably secure explanation of the events, but how do we make absolutely sure he is a demon, because if he isn't and he ends up dead, it won't look good in the papers. He's always quite high profile. Especially when he thinks he needs to get out of a situation." Queried Ed.

"Push him into a corner and see where he runs." Buffy suggested. "If we send him a note in his own language telling him that we know what he is, and that I'm coming after him, he'll surround himself with journalists, so that he can't be taken out without a lot of attention. If he does nothing, then he probably isn't a demon, because he won't understand the note."

"He might call your bluff." Said Ed.

"There have never been any other demons around him. All his staff have been human. So far." Said Gorman. "If he made a move to put demons or vampires on his staff, that might be an indication."

"Then I'll send someone human over to watch them from a distance and deliver the note when they see the right opportunity." Said Buffy.

Do you have satellite access?" Asked Harry. "Because I can help there if you need it. One of my people can access GCHQ."

"Thanks, it would be a help." Replied Buffy. "We usually have to sneak in the back door to get satellite surveillance."

"There is one thing we have confirmed though, sir." Said Dan.

"What's that?" Asked Ed.

Dan sighed. "Royce was the one that killed Mandy, on Maguire's orders. And the vehicle he used is still around. That's our evidence to nail them both if this plan doesn't come off."

--------------------------------------------

**The House of Elliot. Savile Row. London.**

After deploying the teams from WSC HQ on the recovery mission to Warwick, David Peterson went to the café opposite the shop to confer with and relieve the watcher on duty there. As expected there had been no new interest in the shop since Buffy's visit a few days previously. London was fairly demon free, but there were still factions around that would naturally be interested if the movements of the Slayer Prime, as some had been calling her. Others referred to her as the Queen of the Slayers. When she'd been told of that reference, she'd snorted a laugh and said she was queen of nothing, and didn't want to be.

Oddly enough, she hadn't complained as vehemently when the younger slayers had started referring to her as 'Mom', maybe that was more acceptable to her, he still hadn't worked her out completely, she was something of an enigma. Perhaps he just didn't understand women that well.

"I got ten buck's that says you're on a stake out, Davy Peterson." Came a Texan drawl from behind him.

He turned. "Mary Ann. How are you? What a pleasant surprise." He wasn't faking it, he was pleased to see her. I had been over a week since he'd contacted her last.

"I thought I'd seen the last of you, skipping off to Scotland with Andrea. Wasn't Gretna Green by any chance?" She said, grinning.

"Oh, no. Roslyn, actually…Business. You know." He said, quietly.

"Yeah, I read the reports. Can I park my caboose?"

"Pardon?…Oh sorry, yes of course you can." He stood and pulled the chair out for her.

They ordered a sandwich and a drink each and sat chatting, catching up on each others news.

"Engaged! Wow, that was quick! She's not…you know…in the family way. Is she?" Mary Ann asked, when David told her of Buffy and Dan's engagement.

"No certainly not, although I believe there has been a little push from certain 'higher' authorities." He replied, pointing surreptitiously at the ceiling.

"Am I okay to put it out down the line? I know there's a guy in Washington who's gonna want to add his congrats."

"I see no reason why, I don't believe that it's a huge secret, apart from the usual factions, of course." He said.

She nodded, took a bite from the club sandwich that had arrived and followed his gaze across the street to the shop.

"So, what's the what? Who're ya watchin'. Watcher?"

David quietly related the story of the Furzen, and of the research that had been done on their species. The main thing was that they were not a threat, they were benign demons, useful, helpful, service oriented, and very adaptable. He also added the background of their arrival and the need to relocate them as soon as possible, from the confines of the shop.

"They sound kinda cute. Almost like a pet kitten." She said.

"I assure you they're quite sentient. If they're willing to be integrated into this world they will have to adhere to certain rules, regarding feeding habits and procreation. We don't want to be overrun."

"Only you Brits would put it like that….Procreation! Come on Davy, lighten up." She laughed.

David reddened. "Yes, well. It does sound a little stuffy, doesn't it? However, I believe it is somewhat preferable to some of the more explicit of the alternative words."

"So, when ya gonna move 'em?"

"When a suitable opening occurs. It will probably have to be during the hours of darkness, they don't like a lot of light."

Their attention was drawn to the shop, and they watched Eve Thompson leave the shop for the afternoon and lock the door securely. As she walked away, a man in a heavy overcoat with its collar turned up to hide his face came out of a nearby alley and followed after her, keeping a reasonable distance behind.

"Looks like you got trouble." Said Mary Ann.

"Not on my watch." Said David pulling out his mobile phone.

------------------------------------------------------

**Holly House, Warwick.**

Hayley and Michelle, stood leaning against the minibus's bonnet watching the two trainee watchers, Katrina and Stefan, recover their equilibrium. Both were decidedly pale, the result of Hayley's driving.

A few minutes later, Josh rounded the corner in the Morgan and spotted the bus parked at the end of the driveway. He hit the horn a couple of times to announce their arrival and parked alongside.

Just as he got out he saw Stefan throwing up in the bushes at the side. Glancing over at Hayley she grinned and winked at him.

Dawn frowned at her. "Your handiwork, I'm guessing?" She asked.

Hayley shrugged. "Dunno what you mean." She said, innocently.

Michelle tossed a bottle of water to the now finished Stefan and scraped at the dirt under the bush with her boot, covering the sputum over.

Josh had only met the two other trainees briefly earlier in the week, although he did remember seeing them around the campus prior to his meeting Dawn. Katrina had moved over to the house and was peering in the windows.

"When's Xander arriving?" She called over.

"I spoke to him about ten minutes ago. They'd just got onto the M40." Said Dawn. She looked at Josh. "How far away is that?"

"Not far. If Vi's driving is anything like Hayley's they'll…" He cut off as a Range Rover swept into the driveway and halted in front of them.

"….And here they are." He finished.

The three occupants got out of the car. Patricia leaned on the door for a moment as she surveyed the group of young people on her driveway.

"Well, well. This takes me back a bit." She said. "You're all so young. It's hard to tell which of you young ladies are Slayers and who are Watchers."

Hayley and Michelle glanced at Dawn before they acknowledged. She assented, so they raised their hands. First name introductions were made from most of the group, and although she said nothing, Patricia's eyes widened a little as Dawn was introduced by Josh as his girlfriend.

"We'd better get inside. Don't want the neighbours talking, do we?" Said Patricia. She unlocked the front door and they all trooped in. As they did, no-one noticed as a dark blue Mondeo pulled slowly past the end of the driveway, its driver watching the group as they entered. He drove on and pulled into a pub car park around the corner. Pulling out a phone he dialled.

"Mr. Bateman….It's Wallace, reporting back on the Warwick situation…"

---------------------------

**Coughton House, Nr. Preston. Lancashire.**

The Hearse led the way slowly up the long straight tree lined drive towards what Alan could only describe as a stately home. Passing in front of the main entrance, the hearse drove on towards a small seemingly derelict chapel, next to which stood a pillar fronted mausoleum.

The party parked, alighted, and followed the casket into the structure. The vicar, who had accompanied them from the church, said a few words of prayer and the pall bearers lifted the coffin into place inside one of the empty chambers.

All this took about fifteen minutes in reality and Alan had time to take in his surroundings as he waited for their return. Their hadn't been much conversation on their short journey to Coughton House from the church, so he hadn't been able to get any more information as to why the two young people had left so quickly with the elderly lady that had appeared. Nor did it explain why the dark haired man who everyone seemed to call Xander, carried a gun.

Everyone reappeared. He saw Sir Rupert shake hands with the vicar thanking him for his service, and also the funeral director, for his part in the proceedings. The vicar and the funeral directors then left in the hearse and his three passengers came back to him. As he stood by the open rear door, Natalie bounced away from them and settled herself once more in the middle of the rear seat.

Olivia smiled at him as she stepped into the car, and Sir Rupert walked around to the other side, indicating to Alan that he need not open the door for him.

"Where to now sir?" Asked Alan as he seated himself, and started the car.

"Up to the main house, if you would Alan. We have to meet the lawyers there to have the reading of the will."

-------------------------------------

There came a point in the next hour when Alan found his eyes drooping with boredom. He'd finished the book he was reading and he didn't have another with him. He closed his eyes and let the peace and tranquillity wash over him for a few moments.

A tapping on the window woke him. His eyes shot open as he realised that he'd dozed off. Not what he'd planned to do. He rubbed at his eyes and looked at where the taping had come from. Natalie's face beamed at him from outside the car. He opened the door gently.

"Sorry Miss. Can I help you?" He asked.

She looked around. "I didn't miss. I hit the window. Like this." She said tapping the window again.

Alan smiled. "I meant you, you're the Miss, I'm a Mr. Your father's a Sir, and your mummy's a Ma'am."

"Mummy say's when I grow up I'm going to be a 'proper little madam'." She said factually.

"That I can believe." He replied, grinning. "Was there something you wanted?"

"I'm bored. Daddy's in a meeting, mummy can't come out either so I 'scaped."

"Are you allowed to wander off on your own?" He asked.

She twisted her hands and looked sheepishly at the ground. "Not really. S'posed to have Xander or Vi, but they went home." She paused. "Can you be my watcher person?"

"You mean sitter?…"

She shook her head. "No, I mean watcher person. Daddy was Aunty Buffy's watcher person, but she's growed up now so she don't need a watcher person anymore."

Alan raised his eyebrows at the unusual terminology. He shrugged and cast the thought aside. _"Each to their own." _He thought

He got out of the car and held out his hand. "Come on let's go and find your parents before they miss you and send a search party.

--------------------------------

**Holly House Warwick.**

"Kitchen's at the end of the hall. Called out Patricia as they all filed past her. "Someone put the kettle on please. Tea would be good after the ride I've just had. It was quite…exhilarating, is the word, I think." She said giving Vi a sideways glance and grinning. "Library is on the right. Sitting room on the left." Looking at Stefan's pasty complexion she added. "And the bathroom is upstairs, second door on the right."

Vi went into the library and drew the curtains, making the room dark. Xander followed her in, Patricia gave them a puzzled look. "What's all this?" She asked.

"Xander sees things a little differently than the rest of us. He needs to look first." Explained Vi. "And he needs the practice."

Xander looked around the room in the dimness. There were no hidden passages or panels that he could see. He moved along the bookshelves, looking up and down the rows of books as he went. He stopped and pulled out a book, then carried on. Then he took another, further along on another row. Several books later he passed them to Vi and switched on the light.

"All those have something hidden in the linings. Probably extra notes that the writer didn't want anyone to see." He said. He looked at Patricia. "And you might want to get a plumber to look at your heating system. You've got a leak under the floorboards over by the radiator." He said smiling.

"Patricia was amazed. "How?"

"It was a gift. It's my 'thing'." He glanced at Dawn. "Maybe I _should _get a cape?" He added, grinning.

She grinned back at him.

There was the sound of two more vehicles pulling up outside. "That'll be the London team." Said Vi, indicating to Michelle to attend to their entry. "Hope you've got plenty of tea Patricia."

The curtains were drawn back and the room became a hive of activity, people moving In and out carrying the contents of the shelves to the vehicles. Mugs of tea and coffee were dispensed and chatter buzzed around the group as one or another found a volume that they found of particular interest. One of the London team moved around with a digital camera, taking photo's of the volumes for addition to the database. This would help with the identification of the books as they scanned their contents onto computer.

Dawn and Josh busied themselves with the rest of the group and it wasn't long before they realised that all of the books weren't going to fit in the vehicles they'd brought. They sent the three full vehicles on their way to Westbury and returned to the library. All that remained was the contents of one bookcase and the boxes containing Wesley's diaries.

"We need to get the balance of the books away today, along with Patricia. Giles doesn't want this Bateman guy knowing where she or the books have gone, yet anyway." Said Xander, as he conferred with Dawn.

"We need another vehicle then. At least as big as the Vito." Said Dawn looking at the books that were left on the shelves. "Will any more fit in the Range Rover?"

"Only if some of us stay here." Said Xander. "And even that won't be enough." He added.

"How about I call my dad to see if his van's free. It's only in Solihull. About half an hour away." Said Josh, offering a solution.

"If he won't mind, then great." Replied Xander. Josh moved away and pulled out his phone. The others made their way to the kitchen where Patricia was pouring out yet more tea and coffee.

Josh called his fathers office. After a short conversation, he ended the call and came back to them.

"Dads not there. He's in Leeds. Mum's bringing it over. She knows where we are."

"Patricia spoke up. "Your mother. I take it she knows what she's going to be letting herself in for then?"

"Oh, yeah, she's okay. She's known about all of this stuff for ages. Before I did actually." Said Josh.

"Just who are your parents then, Joshua?" Enquired Patricia

"Bill and Audrey Hartnell." He replied.

Patricia's face brightened. "I should have known. Yes, I see it now. The family resemblance. You look a lot like your grandfather when he was young."

"You knew him?"

"Oh yes. In fact before I met Roger he asked me out a few times. I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like it I'd made a different decision or two."

"What was he like then, when you knew him. I only know that he was away a lot when I was young, and dad didn't talk about him much, probably because of all the secrecy he was involved in." Said Josh.

Patricia related her stories of her encounters with 'Will' Hartnell, as she referred to him as, and Josh gained another perspective on his grandfathers life.

Before long there was the sound of a vehicle pulling up on the driveway.

"I expect that will be your mother, Joshua, always punctual, as I remember. Be a dear and let her in." Said Patricia.

Josh nodded and went to the door. Through the opaque glass panels he cold see the familiar outline of his mother standing in the porch. As she rang the bell, he opened the door, making her jump back in surprise.

"You rang, sir. One delivery vehicle, as requested." She said, smiling.

"Hi, mum." He answered, grinning back. He stood to one side and gave her room to pass, no invite, even though he knew her and it was daylight.

She entered. As she passed him she glanced at him and said. "Well done. I see Dawn's been teaching you properly."

He closed the door, glancing past the parked van on the driveway as he did. He spotted a man standing at the entrance looking towards the house.

"_Nosey." _He thought, and dismissed it as a passer by wondering what was going on. As he followed his mother back to the kitchen a frown passed over his features

"_Don't put it down to coincidence….There's no such animal." _His thoughts told him.

Patricia stood as Audrey entered the kitchen. "Audrey, it's been too long." She said, offering her a hand.

Audrey shook it and smiled. "Patricia, I must say I'm surprised. This is the last place I expected to be coming to today."

The conversation got around to Roger's death and the boxes of Wesley's books that had no right being kept by the old order. After all they were the one's who had sacked him.

Josh had a quiet word in Xander's ear, and the pair left the room. Dawn and Vi looked at one another and shrugged. 'Men'. Mouthed Vi.

They made their way into the sitting room, standing back in the shadows so as to avoid being seen from the driveway. The man was still there, standing to one side of the driveway pillars and peering around the wall occasionally.

"Any idea who he is?" Asked Josh.

"Don't know the face, but if he knows this place , then the odds are that Patricia does." Replied Xander.

He pulled out his phone and dialled the teams heading for Westbury. He queried if they had detected anyone following them; they said not, but added that they would take counter measures, just in case. That done they both headed back to the kitchen.

Patricia was told and ushered into the sitting room where she observed the peeping tom.

"Wallace!" She hissed. "He's one of Bateman's sad little men. He's probably been watching the house for him."

"Wasn't there a Bateman at Leigh's funeral?" Asked Vi from the hall. She and Dawn had followed to see what was happening. Xander ushered them all back to the kitchen.

"Perhaps I'm not as good at avoiding them as I thought. He probably saw me there and got Wallace to see what was going on. I'll guess that Bateman is probably on his way here right now." Said Patricia, sitting at the table again.

"Is he dangerous?" Asked Vi.

"Wallace…No. But I wouldn't put anything past Bateman." Her eyes flicked from Audrey to Josh, and back again. "I can't prove it, but I think Bateman had something to do with your grandfathers death."

"How? We thought it was a heart attack.." Replied Josh. Audrey looked on in surprise.

"Your grandfather had a doctors certificate for travel to the far east issued. Back then, if you went into China on Council business you had to be certified fit for air travel. It was only issued three days before his death. Your grandfather was in good health for his age. No sign of any heart disease." Said Patricia.

"Would Wallace know?" Said Audrey, recovering slightly.

"I doubt it. Bateman is a 'do as I say and do it now sort'. He doesn't explain himself, he just issues instructions." Replied Patricia.

"We'll have to ask Bateman then, won't we?" Said Xander.

"You might just get that chance." Called Vi. She'd gone back into the sitting room to keep an eye on Wallace. "There's a car I recognise from earlier this morning just blocked the end of the driveway."

Patricia got up again and went to her. "Yes, that's Bateman's car." She said. "I think he's going to cause trouble."

**End of Chapter Twenty Nine.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**. If you've read the rest, you know about it all…

**A/N. ** A bit more, maybe I should have called this section, 'The day that never ends'?

**Chapter Thirty.**

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Davies still hadn't had an answer to his question. Why was she called the slayer? When he'd pushed for an answer after divulging where they'd gotten the name from, all she'd said was_…_

"_There are things in this world, my world, that a person like you could never understand. Just be thankful you don't appear on my radar."_…

That was it. What was she on about? He'd gotten no more after that because all three just turned and walked out, leaving him alone again. Were they trying to drive him nuts, because if they were, it wouldn't be long before they succeeded.

-------------------------------

Up in Ed's office, Buffy was on her cell phone, making arrangements.

"Riley!" Said Buffy, extremely brightly. "How's the vacation?"

"_What do you need Buffy?"_

"Why would I need anything. Can't a girl call up an old boyfriend and just say hi?"

"_Anyone else, I'd say yes, but not you. And less of the 'old'. What's cooking? C'mon. Spill."_

"Shucks. Busted!" She giggled. "I have need of your sneaky undercover talents. In Switzerland." She added, more soberly.

"_Switzerland. Can I take the wife?" _

There was a cry of _"__You__'__d better, Riley Finn_". from somewhere in the background, and Buffy laughed at Sam's comment.

"Of course you can. I have to have someone there to keep you in check."

"_Who. Me? Okay, Where, when, and what about our cover?"_

"Arthur Maguire. Geneva. A few days time, and I'm thinking your Iowa corn fed background. If you come to London, I'll introduce you to Harry. He says he can help. I'll have someone meet you to take over the surveillance of the camp."

"_Okay. Talk to you later. Bye."_

"Bye Riley... Bye Sam!" She called out.

She flipped her phone shut. As she did, It rang again. '_David Peterson calling__'_, said the display.

"David. What's the what?"

"_Buffy. You asked to be informed if someone took an interest in the House of Elliot."_

"Demon?" She queried.

"_I'm not sure yet. He looked human. I've got Greaves following him. Mrs Thompson left a short while ago, and he, or it, followed her."_

"Do you need backup?"

"_That's why I was calling. I know you were coming into the office later to assess the Furzen situation, but I've had to send a team on a recovery mission to Warwick. Therefore it's left us a little short handed as the local slayers are still in school. Could you oblige, please?"_

"Sure, where are you?"

"_Mary Ann and I are in the café opposite the shop. There's no sign of activity over there, but I don't want to leave the premises unattended."_

"Okay, I'll call Greaves and get his location, bye."

Dan was already giving Clewley and Harry the low down, as she ended the call and redialled Greaves. They worked in unison as she got the location of the man whilst they headed for the lifts. In the car park Dan pulled their helmets and jackets from the Audi's boot and a minute later they flew out of the entrance on the Blackbird. Traffic volumes hadn't relaxed much all day, and carving through the traffic was where the bike came into its own.

They came upon Greaves in under five minutes. He was on a moped, under the pretext of reading a map, and marking his list on the clipboard. _"__Not a bad ruse, pretending to be a cabbie doing his __'__knowledge__'__"_Thought Dan, as they pulled up next to him.

After short exchange of information, Greaves pointed out the stalker watching a terraced house from a grassy, tree lined central communal area of the square.

He'd decided to move in on his target, because he went over to the front door and knocked. After a moment it was answered by Eve Thompson. The man, as it turned out to be, looked both ways up the street and Dan and Buffy got a good look at his face.

Buffy recognised him from some of the pictures she'd seen on the wall in the shop. It was Eve's ex husband, Malcolm….

---------------------------------------------

**Holly House, Warwick.**

They watched as Bateman got out of his car and stood watching the house. Wallace appeared at his side and a short conversation took place between the two. The culmination of which resulted in Bateman cuffing Wallace on the side of the head. Vi's sensitive hearing caught the man's raised voice calling Wallace an imbecile for letting the three other vans get away with the books. Vi wondered just what Bateman would have expected him to do to stop several slayers and half a dozen watchers from leaving.

Bateman stormed up the driveway towards the house, as he passed the van he did a double take at the company graphics on the side. His look darkened as he realised who it belonged to.

He hammered on the front door. Patricia went to open it before he broke a glazed panel. Vi stopped her.

"Let me. If he's gonna get violent, I can stop him. Giles wouldn't want you injured."

Patricia nodded and stood back. The others crowded into the doorway at the far end of the hall. If Vi was going to hit Bateman they wanted to see it. Especially Audrey.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He yelled, as Vi calmly leaned on the frame after opening the door.

"We were having a chat and a nice cup of tea, actually." She said. "But all this noise kinda ruined it, y' know."

"Books! You numbskull. Roger's books! They don't belong to you! Where is he? What have you done to him."

"Me? Nothin'. I've never met him." She replied, innocently.

He spotted Patricia further along the hall.

"Pat. What the hell do you think you're doing, letting this lot have the books. Where's Roger? He'll go mad when he finds out."

"Roger's in no position to go mad or dictate anything anymore. You could go and visit him if you wish, but I don't think you'll get anything out of him. Oh, and you'll need a Medium…He's in the mortuary…" Patricia replied.

"What! When!" Bateman was shocked.

"Last night, about seven. Doctor said it was a stroke."

"And you just decided to hand over all of his books to this lot! Why? We need them!"

"No Bateman, you don't, and you're not having them. They're needed where they can do the most good, and that's with the WSC."

"They're not yours to give! Roger always said they'd come to me if any thing happened. I have letters authorising it!"

"It wasn't in his will, that I do know. I have a copy." Replied Patricia.

"Really. We'll see about that!" He looked at Vi. "You! Order those three vehicles back here now! Or else!"

Vi smirked. "Or else what? You'll shout some more? You'll hit me, like you did that poor guy down there? I don't think so."

"Brave for a watcher, aren't you? There's not much to you, you have no idea who you're talking to."

Vi feigned a scared look. "Oh dear the big bad man is frightening me. Help!" She said sarcastically.

There was a snort of laughter from behind as the others watched the show. Xander spoke up.

"Such violent tendencies. You really should control them Mr. Bateman. There are six of us here, and only one of you. Vi, why don't you go and remove Mr. Bateman's car from the driveway so that we can leave when we're ready." He suggested.

Xander really didn't want Vi hitting Bateman, and she knew this, so she just grinned at him and walked past the fuming man. He didn't try to stop her, he had the keys and the car was locked. The entrance clear, he stepped inside.

"I didn't invite you in." Said Patricia.

"I didn't ask! I'm not a bloody vampire." Retorted Bateman.

"No, but you're about as soulless." Muttered Patricia.

Vi looked back, but Xander waved her on. Josh and Dawn moved in front of the old lady and she stepped back into the sitting room, Xander blocked the door to the library, and Audrey stood in the doorway to the kitchen, Bateman saw her fully for the first time.

Ah, Audrey Hartnell, if I'm not mistaken." He said pausing in his passage and looking her square in the eye. "Where's that reprobate of a husband of yours, still trying to make a living printing people's adverts and flyers. You're the last person I'd have expected to see here, although with this new lot I'm hardly surprised. They seem to take anyone who'll listen to their ploy."

"Bill's just fine thanks. And I'm just here to help out. Although you might want to be careful what you say. Information has just come my way that could put you behind bars if I can prove it."

"And what might that be, parking with intent to cause an obstruction? You've got nothing on me. You and yours have been out of the circle too long to have any access to information on me. Don't try it. You'll be sorry." He spat.

"Y' know, I'm amazed that someone like you ever got accepted into the old council. You don't seem to have much of a brain, Bateman. What is your area of expertise exactly?" Queried Dawn.

"Bloody hell another one. There are more Yanks over here than over there. Taking over the world, are we?" Sniped Bateman.

"Do you practise being this rude or does it come naturally?" Asked Josh.

Bateman looked from Josh to Audrey before he answered.

"Aha. Now I see it. You must be young Joshua. Know what you've let yourself in for laddie? Met the Slayer yet? Staked a vampire yet?" He sneered.

"Several, and no, not yet. But I'm sure I'll know what to do when I meet one." Retorted Josh.

"When I said slayer I didn't mean these mamby pamby potentials, I meant the real thing. One of the originals, that blonde bint, she's supposed to be over here at the moment."

"If by your comment you mean Buffy, yeah I've met her. She's great, and I'm not just saying that because I'm dating her sister!" He said, clasping Dawn's hand as he did.

Bateman's look froze. "What?!"

Dawn grinned at him as Bateman glanced down at their clasped hands. "You're her sister? How?" He asked, crossly.

A look flashed across Dawn's face; Xander caught it and moved towards Bateman. Josh glanced at Dawn, winked and moved in as well.

Bateman took a step backwards towards the entrance, Dawn moved with Josh letting go of his hand but staying by his side. Xander fell in behind them.

"Better leave now, Bateman, you're not wanted." Said Josh. "I think you've insulted my family and my girlfriend enough. Get out! And don't come back!"

Dawn glanced down and saw that his fists were clenched. She mimicked his moves as they forced Bateman back towards the door, an arms length between the retreating man and the advancers. As Bateman backed up to the open door, he stopped, making a stand. As one, they pulled back a fist each, Dawn her left, and Josh his right. The double whammy punch that followed hit Bateman square on either side of his jaw, sending him tumbling out of the doorway and onto the drive.

------------------------------

Vi left the argumentative man behind her as she walked down the drive to where he'd left his car. She tried the door and found it locked.

"You won't move it." Said Wallace, who was still rubbing his smarting ear.

"Wanna bet?" She grinned. Moving to the rear of the vehicle, she placed both hands under the rear bumper and lifted. The car lifted a little way on its suspension before there was a creaking sound and the bumper came away in her hands. She shrugged and tossed the item onto the footpath and placed her hands on the exposed mounting brackets, which were hopefully more secure.

"Y-you shouldn't have done t-that. H-he, won't like t-this, you k-know." Stuttered Wallace.

"I think there's a phrase I've heard you Brit's use. Something like, he'll have to 'lump it'?." She replied.

She lifted. The rear came up again and this time the rear wheels cleared the ground. She pulled the car backwards onto the road and dropped it clear of the drive. It bounced on the suspension and there was a loud crack as something broke, the car settling at an odd angle. An old man out walking his dog stopped and gaped at her feat from across the road. She spotted him and made a lifting action with her arms.

"I've been working out." She called to him, grinning as she collected the bumper from the footpath and placed it across the bonnet.

"The old man nodded blankly, his mouth still open and looking in her direction as his little dog tugged at the leash, trying to make his master get back to the job in hand.

Wallace too was somewhat taken aback. She grabbed his arm and steered him up the drive towards the others, he didn't resist.

"Y-you're a S-Slayer?!" His words were part question and part statement.

"I'm a Scoobie." She announced proudly, smiling at him.

-------------------------

Bateman fell head over heels backwards with the force of the joint blows. He struggled to his feet as the pair advanced further onto the driveway. Expecting another attack he reached under his coat. Dawn and Josh immediately separated, giving Bateman a more difficult choice of target for whatever he had under his coat.

Xander saw him too, and whipped out his Glock, training it on Bateman.

"Hold it! Pull the hand out real slow with what you've got in there! Use two fingers! Put it on the ground, and back away!" He ordered.

Bateman saw the gun in Xander's hand and gulped. "You wouldn't?" He said.

"Try me!" Snapped Xander.

Bateman pulled his hand slowly out as instructed, revealing a stubby revolver. He placed it on the ground and backed away. Dawn picked it up, flicked open the chamber and emptied the six bullets into the palm of her hand. Snapping the chamber shut again, she put the bullets in one pocket and the gun in another.

"Frisk him." Said Xander. Josh moved in behind Bateman and held his arms whilst Dawn patted him down. She found his wallet, phone, a notebook and a stiletto dagger tucked away in various pockets. Tossing the dagger to Vi who had just returned with Wallace, she passed the phone to Josh and flicked through the notebook to see if there was anything important in there. It needed further investigation so she pocketed that too. Josh had removed the sim card from the phone and put it in his own pocket, tossing the now useless phone back to its owner. Bateman was livid.

"You can't do that!" He shouted, and winced as a pain shot through his jaw.

"Just done it." Said Josh. "Might not be a good idea to piss us off. You're lucky Buffy's not here. You could have ended up much worse off, pulling a gun on her sister."

"What the hell are you rabbiting on about?! She can't be her sister. Slayers don't have siblings!" Growled Bateman.

----------------------------------------

**Coughton House, Preston**

Just as Alan and Natalie walked into the huge entrance hall, the double doors at one side opened and a man in butler's uniform exited the room. Before he addressed them he turned and deftly closed the doors behind him.

"Ah. Miss Natalie. There you are. Your parents were concerned for your whereabouts." He said, kindly.

Natalie smiled back at him. "Mr. Lambert. This is Alan. He's bein' my watcher person 'til mummy an' daddy's finished." She said.

"It's Lambert. Miss. Just Lambert." He replied.

Alan grinned. "Alan Tasker." He said, holding out a hand. "Mr. Lambert, I presume." He added. "You won't win. I'd give up now." He said, nodding in Natalie's direction.

"Ah, yes. You're Sir Rupert's chauffeur." Replied Lambert, shaking his hand. "Come this way. They may be a while yet, I'm afraid."

They followed Lambert through the massive hall through a door at the end, down a corridor and into a large refectory type kitchen. A woman in a maids outfit, and an older woman wearing chefs whites, sat at the table. As they'd approached Alan had caught a snippet of the conversation.

"I don't really know. My guess is 'ee'll pull all the books from the library and send 'em to that school 'ees got. Ee won't want to live in this place, Sir Leigh didn't. You mark my words. Them Watchers is all about their books…"

They stopped talking as the three entered, but Alan could tell from the looks that they gave one another that they knew he'd overheard.

Introductions were made. Alan was poured some tea and offered a choice of biscuits, a freshly cut sandwich and homemade cake. Natalie tucked into the same. They were polite and friendly enough, but Alan could sense that there was an underlying apprehension about what might become of them, under the new 'management' of Sir Rupert Giles.

-------------------------

A while later the conversation was just beginning to loosen up a little, and Alan was preparing to ask a few of the more inquisitive questions he had, when a bell on the wall rang. The sign under it said 'Masters Study'. Lambert, stood, straightened his attire and went to answer the call.

The two women got up and busied themselves around the kitchen, the elder, Mrs Baxter, giving instructions to the maid, Miss Osborne, as to the possible outcome of the call.

Lambert returned a few moments later and instructed the two women to set afternoon tea out in the small dining room. The three produced trays of hors d'oeuvres and small crust less sandwiches from a massive refrigerator and yet more cakes from a pantry.

Silverware, cups, saucers, and plates of varying sizes, were carried though to another room and laid out. Alan kept out of the way, the three obviously well accustomed to handling such a task themselves.

Natalie watched with interest as the three came to and fro, emptying the counter in the kitchen. Alan realised that this was all new to her too and he wondered what comments she might make.

There came a point when they took the last of the food out of the kitchen and didn't return. Natalie left it a moment or two to go quiet and then got up to see where everyone had gone. Alan followed, not just to be nosey, but to keep an eye on the headstrong little girl. They didn't have far to go.

There were several people other than Giles and Olivia walking from the room on the right of the hall through another set of doors on the left. All were wearing business suits, and Alan was sure that none of them had been at the funeral. His conclusion was that they were the estate lawyers and executors.

Natalie spotted her mother and called out to her. Olivia excused herself for a moment and came over to them.

"Hello sweetheart, Lambert said he'd found you." She looked at him. "Alan, sorry about that. I hope our little Houdini wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all, Ma'am. I've got a daughter of my own, so I know what it's like." He answered.

"Really. How old is she?" She asked.

"Twelve, going on thirty." He replied with a grin.

"So there's more to come then?" She asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He replied.

"Oh, I've got a pretty vivid imagination." She said. She stooped and looked Natalie in the eye. "Are you coming with me or are you going to stay with Lambert?"

Natalie pouted at her mother. "Want to stay with Alan. I want him to be my watcher person. I'm bored in there. All the talking makes me sleepy."

Olivia's eyes widened slightly at the 'watcher' comment. Alan didn't let on that he'd noticed, but it was there again. That word. 'Watcher'.

"Alright, but be good. Otherwise, no ice creams for a week. Understand." She said.

Natalie nodded. "Yes mummy."

Olivia got up from her crouched position and smiled at Alan. "Don't let her wander too far, will you."

"I won't. I'll take care of her." He replied

Lambert entered the hall, cleared his throat and announced... "Afternoon tea is served." Olivia went into the room and the doors were closed.

Natalie's face beamed up at Alan. "I want to explore." She said, tugging at his hand.

Alan groaned, inwardly. He could see this one was going to be trouble….

--------------------------------------

**London. Berkley Square.**

Buffy spoke briefly with Greaves, who then turned his moped around and set off back in the direction they'd come from. Leaving the bike and their helmets parked on the footpath they walked towards the house where Eve was engaged in a heated conversation with her ex.

"I don't have any money!" Stated Eve, loudly as they approached. Malcolm had his back to them so he hadn't seen them walk up.

"Well you'd better find some then. You've still got the shop, it must be making something, otherwise you would have gone out of business years ago." He retorted.

"You've got a nerve coming back here after all these years, just to ask for money. What's up? Is your tart too 'high maintenance' for you?" she spat.

"Got another mouth to feed now. It gets expensive." He replied.

"Get a job then. Better still, tell what's her name to get one. I thought she was the high earner in the modelling trade."

"She's delicate. Nerves. Doctor says it's post natal depression."

"Oh, dear. Why am I not surprised." Came the sarcastic reply.

Dan and Buffy stopped on the pavement just opposite the arguing couple. Eve spotted Buffy watching them and folded her arms in a defensive posture.

"No. I'm not giving you anything. You took all I had when you left. I've got enough for me and that's it. Get lost!"

She turned to go inside, her ex grabbed her arm and spoke in a low voice. Dan couldn't pick it up, but Buffy did….

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"He's been in the shop, when she was there. He's telling her that he knows she's keeping animals in there. He thinks she's keeping them for their pelts!"

She pulled out her phone and dialled David. Explaining quickly, she instructed him to get the Furzen to safety, possibly to Westbury.

Dan made his way across the street to the couple. Eve was wincing from the grip Malcolm had on her arm. He pulled out his warrant card.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Thompson. Is there a problem?"

Malcolm let go of her arm and turned towards Dan, his mouth open ready to give the intruder a mouthful. He came face to face with the warrant card.

"This is a private discussion officer. Leave us alone." He said, pointedly.

"Private discussion it may be, sir. However I could hear you both quite plainly from across the square. This is a quiet neighbourhood. Disturbing the peace is an offence under local by-laws."

Then I'll take my discussion inside officer…"

"No, you're not coming in. Officer, this man is my ex husband, I do not want him in my house." Said Eve.

"I see, Mrs. Thompson. Sir. I'd like you to leave, now. Otherwise I'll arrest you for trespass." Dan told him.

Eve was rubbing her arm where her ex had grabbed her.

"Are you alright? Mrs Thompson." Dan asked. "Sir. Did you assault Mrs. Thompson?"

"He grabbed my arm. That's all. He want me to give him money." She said.

"Demanding money, now. With menaces, no doubt. Mr Thompson, it appears that the charges keep getting more serious each question I ask. Is there anything you want to say before I arrest you and have you put in the local nick to cool off?"

Thompson clammed up. The corner of Dan's mouth twitched slightly as he received a mental message from Buffy. _"Furzen being moved." _

Malcolm looked desperate. "You can't arrest me. Arrest her! She's keeping animals in her cellar. Probably for their pelts!" He said, panicking.

"And I suspect that your intention was to blackmail her, sir? This charge sheet is getting better all the time." Said Dan, calmly.

"Er, no. I-I er, wasn't, blackmailing her. I was…" He sputtered, before giving up. He tried a new tack. "Go and see. They're there now."

"Sir, if the allegations you are making are true, then we will take the appropriate action. However, I think I'd better call in some colleagues of mine to deal with the situation we currently find ourselves in. I'd like a few moments with Mrs. Thompson, if I may. Don't go anywhere, will you." With that Dan pulled a set of cuffs from his back pocket and snapped one half on Malcolm's wrist and the other half onto the railings.

He left the man there spluttering his protests and indicated to Eve that they should go inside. Once there he quickly explained who he was and what Buffy was intending to do. Then he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled Belgravia Police Station's number. Thompson could protest all he liked there.

--------------------------------------------------

**Holly House. Warwick.**

Bateman fell backwards again. Josh's punch had caught him under the chin with enough force to lift him off the ground slightly and knock him over.

"I've heard enough of your lies and insults Bateman. My guess is that you've had something like this coming for a long time, and until now no-one's had the guts to stand up to you. Well even if we can't prove that you had something to do with my grandfather's death, I can certainly have you for what you've done today."

He grabbed Bateman by the lapels and dragged him onto his feet. Josh pushed him towards the road. Bateman stumbled, and staggered down the driveway.

"You were told to get out, so do it now, before I really lose my temper with you, and if you ever, EVER! Come near my friends or family again, it will be the worse for you. Understand!" Shouted Josh, following him.

Bateman gave him a sullen look and nodded slowly, his hand nursing a swollen jaw. Dawn caught up with Josh and steadied him, in case he took another swing at the man.

"Let him go, he's not worth it Josh. You've beaten him." She said. Her voice was thick, she hadn't known what sort of temper Josh had. Perhaps it only surfaced in situations like this, when he was this protective of his friends and family. She'd need to check it out further.

Josh looked at her and saw her worried face. He relaxed and hugged her.

"You alright?" He asked. She nodded.

Wallace made a move towards the gate, Vi pulled him back. "Where do you think you're goin'."

"With Mr. Bateman." He said, pointing after the retreating man.

"Not yet. Turn out your pockets." She demanded.

He did so, revealing that he had a stake, a bottle of holy water, wallet and a mobile phone. She let him keep the items but she retrieved the sim card from the phone. She also took his car keys from him.

"But how are we going to get home?" He asked.

"Get a cab. I'm making sure you don't follow us, or tell someone else to. Exit's thataway." She said, pointing to the road.

Wallace shuffled down the drive. Vi looked at the pitiful man and called after him.

"Mr. Wallace!"

He turned and looked dejectedly at her.

"Friendly advice. Find some better friends. Bateman will only get you into trouble. Or worse!" She tossed the keys back to him. Don't help him." She added.

Wallace nodded, and continued on down the drive. Bateman was surveying the damage to his car and shaking his head. Wallace stood for a moment as though debating what to do. Bateman glared and beckoned to him. Wallace shook his head, turned away and walked off in the opposite direction….

---------------------------

Half an hour later the books were packed into the van and the occupants into the various cars. The house secured, the convoy was ready to head out of the driveway, and into the evening traffic. Bateman was still sitting on the kerbside by his defunct car as they left, head in hands, probably wondering where it had all gone wrong

"What about the house. Will he damage it?" Xander asked Patricia as she stood studying the house she had lived in for so long.

Patricia shrugged and sighed. "I don't really care either way. Roger left me fairly well off. The house is insured, so even if he has a fit of temper and burns it down, it doesn't matter. There's nothing here for me now. I probably won't ever need to return. I think I may travel for a while, see some of the places I've only ever read about."

"Yeah, I get that." Said Xander.. "I get that." He repeated, wistfully.

---------------------------------------

**London. Savile Row.**

Two officers that Buffy hadn't seen before turned up in a patrol car a few minutes later. She watched from her vantage point by the motorcycle as they briefly spoke with Dan and Eve. They then un-cuffed Mr Thompson from the railings and assisted him into the rear of the police car, whilst Dan gave Buffy an update telepathically. After about fifteen minutes the two officers got in the car and drove away. Buffy went over to Dan and Eve.

"Thanks for that." Said Eve. "How did you know that he'd turned up?"

"I've had people watching your place for the last few days. How did he know about the Furzen?"

"I don't know…Unless…It's possible he might have a key to the rear entrance still. If he came in that way, he could get in, observe us and get out again during the day, and neither I nor the Furzen would know. I must admit, I never expected to see him again." Said Eve, theorising on the method behind his knowledge, and re-appearance.

"Well he should be out of your hair for a few days. If you press charges against him he'll make bail, but you might get a restraining order against him. However, that won't stop him from complaining to someone like the RSPCA that you're keeping animals in your cellar, and killing them for their fur." Replied Dan.

"Any suggestions as to what I should do then?" Asked Eve.

"How about relocation?" Suggested Buffy.

"To where? I only rent this house and the shop. I wasn't lying to Malcolm when I said I'd got no money. I've certainly no money to be able to do that."

"Can you do anything other than design and sell dresses?" Asked Dan.

"Well my father did put me through University. I have a Business degree, but I've not used it in any other environment other than the family business." Replied Eve.

"But you understand fashion, design, and you have a sense of style. What about your client list?" Asked Buffy.

"Few and far between, I'm afraid. Haute Couture is mostly word of mouth. I get some repeat business, but you were the first new customers to materialise in several months. If I move I'll lose the few clients I do have and I won't be able to take care of the Furzen. As for the fashion sense and design, that's in my blood, as they say."

Eve couldn't quite work out where their questioning was going, she eyed the pair suspiciously as they shared a look, and a hint of a smile crossed their faces.

"I see. Well the Furzen are going to be safe. I've given instructions that they're to be taken to our place in Westbury. We'll take care of them from now on. They'll be safe and you could visit." Said Buffy.

"But Rother said that he and Murthi wouldn't leave. They want to stay with me." Said Eve, worriedly.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Replied Dan. He already knew what Buffy was thinking of.

**End of Chapter Thirty.**


	32. Chapter Thirty One

**Disclaimer**. If you've read the rest, you know about it all…

**A/N. **Major future fic spoiler in this chapter. See if you can spot it. Answers on a postcard to…. Oh, sorry, wrong programme….

Read and review. Pretty please...

**Chapter Thirty One.**

**Somewhere in the Cotswolds **(The A429, to be precise).

Audrey and Patricia had travelled together in the van on leaving Warwick. There were two reasons. Firstly they needed to catch up with each other's happenings over the last twelve years since Will Hartnell's death. The second was comfort. Although the Range Rover was a plush and well equipped vehicle, put a slayer behind the wheel and there were moments when you might conceivably want to drive the vehicle yourself.

"Josh is so much like his grandfather, even down to the temper when he's dealing with a rotten egg like Bateman." Said Patricia.

"Actually, I've never seen him get angry like that before, he's usually so calm about things, more like Bill is." Replied Audrey.

"Then it must be love. I hope she's worth it." Said Patricia, grinning.

"You know, you might be right." Said Audrey, glancing sideways at her. "You might just be right."

------------------------------

In the 'Beast', Josh and Dawn were having a conversation of their own.

"So Wesley was Buffy's third Watcher then. Why did they sack him?" He asked.

"Not too sure on that. There was a lot of stuff going on. Buffy packed mom and me out of town for a week before graduation. We only came back when we heard that the high school had been blown up and Buffy gave us the all clear. Giles said the last he saw of him was when he was complaining of pain and being loaded into an ambulance. Next thing we know he's in L.A. working with Angel and Cordelia. Maybe the diaries will tell us more."

"Perhaps Patricia knows?" He gave a chuckle. "I've just thought of something... if Patricia had married my Grandfather…"

"…She would have been your Grandma." Finished Dawn.

Dawn took a few moments to collect her thoughts. Josh beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, I lost my temper with Bateman earlier. You've got to admit that he deserved it though." He said. "He had no right to insult you like that, although I'm glad you stopped me from hitting him again. I might not have done him some serious damage."

"Does it happen often?"

"No. In fact I think this is the first time I've ever done anything like that. I just…I care about you, a lot. I got so incensed, when he said that you couldn't be Buffy's sister. What did he mean anyway, of course you're her sister, you've only got to look at the way you are together to realise that. I wonder if he's on drugs?"

"Dunno. Might be." Replied Dawn.

There was an awkward silence, Dawn not knowing what to say next, and Josh waiting for her to say something, anything in response; or explanation.

They were both saved by the bell, literally. Dawns phone rang, Xander was in need of a stop and he'd spotted a roadside sign advertising a pub in a village called Bourton on the Water, some two miles ahead.

------------------------------

The reason for Xander requiring a stop was twofold. Vi had heard Bateman's statement about no slayers having a sibling and had asked him what it meant. Xander had been evasive, she was upset that he held a secret that she apparently couldn't be told. "Not for me to tell." Was all he'd said. That had caused her to become erratic in her driving, and she wasn't concentrating as hard on keeping a steady pace. Consequently his stomach was telling him he needed to guard against losing the contents.

---------------------------

**Coughton House. Nr Preston.**

Natalie almost dragged Alan up the wide curving staircase that wound its way up the one wall of the hallway. Lambert called out to them from the bottom.

"Is your intention to explore Miss Natalie?" He asked.

She nodded. "Uh huh!"

He addressed Alan. "Please be aware that the east wing is out of bounds. It is to your left at the top of he stairs. The rooms are unfurnished and some of the floors are unsafe. The west wing, however, is quite safe. I will inform Sir Rupert of your whereabouts at an appropriate moment. Have fun." He smiled.

Natalie ran ahead of him as they climbed the stairs. She looked at Alan, unsure which way to go. He pointed right and she took off again opening doors onto rooms with elaborate gilt and painted plaster décor, paintings and furniture covered with dust sheets. She entered one or two of the rooms and looked around briefly, sometimes lifting a dust sheet on an oddly shaped piece of furniture, then dropping the sheet again once her curiosity had been satisfied.

There were perhaps ten such rooms on either side of the wide corridor and as Natalie opened each one a little more light filtered onto the walkway. Alan noted the portraits of the previous incumbents and their families set on the walls on either side. There were spaces at the far end, presumably for future generations to be added. Alan chuckled to himself at the thought of the little tearaway in front of him sitting for such a portrait.

Eventually she came to a set of double doors at the end. Pushing hard on one of the heavy doors she set it in motion and it glided silently open, Alan caught up and gasped as he entered the room. A library. A vast library. The room must have been a huge reception or banqueting hall at one time, but someone had turned it into a racked, book-lined storage facility. A set of rail mounted steps sat at the corner of three of the walls, ready to assist the user in reaching the uppermost shelves. The fourth side was a bank of tall, shuttered windows. In the centre was a large research table with padded chairs placed around it. Around that were yet more floor mounted book cases, most with books upon them, others bearing artefacts, all neatly labelled and dust free.

Natalie dodged in and out of the floor mounted shelving, occasionally stopping to examine an artefact or read the title of a book or two. Alan noted that she didn't touch anything, she came close to it a couple of times, but pulled herself back before she did. Certainly an unusual child. He mused.

She eventually pulled a large book from a lower shelf and placed it on the table, checking over her shoulder, he discovered that it had prints of famous artworks, mostly with knights and horses in various combinations and poses.

Seeing that she was engrossed, and staying aware of her movements, he took the time to scan some of the titles himself. Most of the section he was looking at had some reference in the title to 'Merlin', or 'Mierden'. The next section had references to 'King Arthur', or 'Knights of the Round Table'. The one after that had reference to the 'Holy Grail'. Alan noted that although the books in each section were alphabetically sorted, each section didn't run alphabetically. This then, wasn't a true library, it was a private research facility. A puzzled look came across his face. Was there some family connection between the Lancaster family line, King Arthur, and the Holy Grail? And how did that fit in with the terminology of 'Watcher'? Curiouser, and curiouser?

He crossed the room to the other sections, and found that the theme of 'Holy Grail' continued, but explored the various other cultures throughout the world that had the icon featured in their scriptures and holy texts. Some of these were relatively small in comparison with the King Arthur section, obviously not as important….

"Wait a minute." He muttered, realising. "This isn't a family connection, this is someone trying to _find _the holy grail…!!"

Almost forgetting his charge for a moment he went to the nearest wall and checked the titles there, expecting more of the same. The book he looked at was the last one on the shelf. It bore the title. _'Sir Leigh Teabing. __The Watcher__'__s Council Diary__…__1993 - 1996__'_

There was that word again. 'Watcher'. Checking Natalie was still there he pulled the book out from it's place and carried it to the table. His interest piqued, he began to read….

Unnoticed, Natalie looked up at him, smiled briefly, then re-immersed herself in her art book.

----------------------

**Savile Row, London.**

Buffy walked back to the shop with Eve whilst Dan rode the bike there. On the way they discussed what options might be.

"You've taken care of them for five years, think of it as a compensation payment." Said Buffy.

"But I can't compete with the big fashion houses. It would be a waste of your money."

"Olivia likes your designs, I like your designs, and Willow says that I have to put some of it to work, otherwise I'll lose more in taxes next year, because of the interest I get. If I buy things like clothes and jewellery, only part of it can be put against the tax, legitimately."

Eve thought carefully about the offer. "Can we do this properly then. A proper business agreement?" She asked.

"Sure, if that's what you want. We'll set it up as soon as we've dealt with this current problem. Okay."

"Eve smiled and nodded. "Agreed. I was thinking that the 'House of Elliot' title was beginning to be a little dated. We'll have to come up with a name for the new venture, can't have Malcolm tracing me all over again, can we?"

"True." Said Buffy. "How about 'Eve Fashions'?"

"I think there's already one called that. How about something with both our names in. Like 'Summers Elliot'?"

"Not too keen on having my name put on a sign, I'm the girl all the bad guy's want. Remember!"

"Tell that to the 'Ann Summers' chain, I'm sure they'll change it." Grinned Eve.

"Buffy groaned. "Anne is my middle name." She said, grimacing.

"You're joking!" Said Eve, surprised. "You do know what their marketing niche is, don't you?"

Buffy grinned. "Yeah, I know, and really, it is my middle name. From the comments that came from Xander when he found out, he was lucky he was two thousand miles away at the time."

"Xander?"

"An old friend, we were in high school together…."

Buffy gave Eve a potted history of the Scoobies and the Sunnydale nightlife. Before long they arrived at the shop to see a frustrated David sitting on the front step with Dan leaning on the bike trying not to laugh. Mary Ann was also there, turning away to hide her amusement.

"You're not in yet?" Asked Buffy.

"Coz they won't let him in." Sniggered Mary Ann.

"Every time I picked the lock, they locked it again from the inside. They've pushed the bolts across now, so I've no chance." Reported a dejected David.

"It'll be the 'youngers'. Probably think you're trying to burgle the place. They have a funny sense of humour." Said Eve, grinning. "I'll open up, don't worry."

She went to the door and rapped on the knocker. "It's Eve. Open up please!" She called out. There was a sound of the bolts being pushed back and she opened the door with her key.

At that moment Greaves pulled up in one of the Mercedes vans from the WSC's car pool. He got out and retrieved a box from the passenger seat.

"These were all I could get at short notice. Hope they're okay?" He said, offering the box to Buffy. She lifted a rather gaudy yellow and black polka dotted sunglasses out of the box and made an _Ewww! _sound, shrugged and added. "They'll have to do."

Eve was inside talking with Rother. The elder Furzen had a fearful look on his face as she told him of their encounter with Malcolm. Rother's face brightened as she explained Buffy's plan further, adding that this way, all of them would be together, at least for a while. When she'd finished he gathered the others around him and purred and mewled his way through a conversation.

As one, the refugees moved into the rear of the workroom gathering their possessions and donning capes with hoods in preparation for their escape. Buffy handed the box of sunglasses to Rother and he passed them around, most of them didn't fit well but they were better than nothing.

David, Mary Ann, and Greaves stood guard by the van, and beckoned the Furzen forward in small groups so they didn't attract too much attention. Dan kept a watchful eye from across the road and sent messages to Buffy as to when they were clear to go. Rother and Murthi were last out. They carried several bags between them and had dragged what looked like a sewing machine to the door.

"Asssistance pleasse." He asked. "Rrrotherrr need machine to complete garrrment forrr lady Olivia."

Buffy picked up the machine and placed it in the rear of the van. Eve looked at all the huge pairs of eyes looking at her from the rear of the vehicle and smiled at them.

"Stay safe. I'll see you all soon." She said.

-------------------

**Coughton House. Preston**

Alan was expecting to find out what a Watchers Council was, and how they were involved in the quest for the holy grail. The first entry he turned to gave him an even more surprised look on his face than he'd had previously.

"_June 23rd 1993."_

"_Monique Lafayette, is dead. The master vampire Lothos and his Childe have struck again. I had hoped that Laissiter would acknowledge my plan and despatch me to train the new Chosen One in her duties. He has not. Young Bothwell has already departed for Japan, apparently Slayer Cohen's father is some military man, and Bothwell is closer to her age group, they believe he will blend in better."_

"_Vampire?…Slayer?" _Thought Alan. He read the passage againYes it was definitely Vampire, and Slayer. He read on, not sure if this was some kind of joke.

"_I wish I could say that I am pleased. I'm not. This is the third time I've been passed over now. I'm aware that my quest for the grail has impeded my progress within the Council, however it was their idea that I research that area in the first place, because of my Royal Historian connections."_

Alan flipped a few pages because most of them were Sir Leigh venting his dismay and anger at certain people within the Council. Then there was a gap. The diary jumped, several years, as though he'd not written or been privy to the meetings for that period of time.

"_May 30th 1996"_

"_I was summoned to an extraordinary meeting of the council yesterday. My two years in France researching the San Graal have left me somewhat isolated, I still get my information through Bateman though, and there has been little to warrant my personal attendance. These two years however, have been the most profitable of all my previous research attempts. I know I am closing in…."_

"_We were informed that Slayer Cohen is dead, and the new Chosen One cannot be located by the coven for some reason. All that the seer can tell us is that she is somewhere in the State of California, and wears large, coloured mittens on her hands. I think someone's getting a little senile. They have sent Merrick to locate and train her. I did wonder if this might be my turn at last, but now I am not so bothered by it all. I feel my destiny lies in another direction…"_

There was another gap in the dateline. Alan read on…

_June 25th 1996._

"_The bad news is that Merrick is dead by the hand of Lothos, who in turn was destroyed by this new Slayer. She appears to have something about her after all. I'm told through the reports that Buffy Summers is headstrong and undisciplined, and who do they send to replace Merrick, my bloody cousin. Rupert. It's a recipe for disaster, mark my words…"_

Another gap, and Alan came to the final entry.

_August 5th 1996._

"_I presented my findings to Travers today. He's ignoring them. All my efforts, wasted. I might have known he would do this. He sees me as a threat to his dominance. He hates my position in life, my peerage, so he's sacked me. I will continue on my own. Hopefully someone will see sense and put the bastard in the ground in the same way he had Bateman deal with Hartnell." _

Alan snapped the book shut as he read the last few words. Someone had entered the room.

Natalie looked up from her book at the opposite side of the table. She wasn't looking at Alan, she was looking past him.

"Daddy!" she squealed in delight.

---------------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Dan pulled the bike to a halt in the underground car park and secured it. Putting the helmets into the boot of the Audi, he made his way back upstairs to complete the paperwork he'd started earlier. He also had a report on the arrest of Malcolm Thompson to write. That was going to make interesting reading.

Buffy had accompanied Greaves to Westbury, calling ahead to ensure suitable accommodation was available for the Furzen. David and Mary Ann, went back to doing what they were doing before the incident occurred. Eve took a taxi back to her flat and packed a bag. The plan being that she should go to the police station, make her statement, meet Dan, and he would then transport her to Westbury. At least then the Furzen would have a familiar face among so many strangers.

He headed out from Ed Clewley's office having completed the task with a sense of a weight lifting from his shoulders, he hadn't actually discussed it or even thought it, with Buffy, but he had wondered when it came down to it, if he could quit. The Guv'nor seemed happy enough with his decision, Dan's only concern now was his mates. What would they do…?

He wandered down to the interview rooms to find Eve Thompson. She was still giving her statement so he went to the canteen for a coffee. Passing the reception entrance he caught part of a conversation in German.

"_According to the report he is here. We must get to speak with him, if we are to determine if he is the one we seek." _Said one voice.

He spied two men on the other side of the reception glass as they approached the counter.

There was a short conversation between the two men and the receptionist. She was shaking her head at what they were saying. One of them pulled out his identity papers and showed them to her. She spotted Dan watching and beckoned to him.

"Can I help?" He asked.

"I am Detective Günter Hauser, Berlin Politzei." Said one of them, in English. "We were hoping to interview the man that has been transferred here from Paris a few days ago. We believe he was involved in the murder of a woman in Berlin."

"Do you have a name for this man?" Asked Dan. Partly, he wanted to see how much they knew, and partly whether they were who they said they were.

"Ja!. His name is possibly Ronald James, although it could be an alias." Said Hauser.

"And you are, sir?" Asked Dan looking directly at the other man. The pained look in he eyes and the marks on his face told Dan that he'd been in some kind of accident.

"I am Kostava. Utcha Kostava. It was my wife that was murdered." The accent was possibly Russian, or Ukrainian. Dan tried his next answer in Polish.

"I'm sorry, we've no-one of that name here. Do you have the correct Police Station?"

"Both the men's eyes widened. Hauser muttered something in German to his colleague. Dan grinned. "No, and we've no-one of that name here either." He replied in the same language.

There was a comment from Kostava in his native tongue. Dan picked up on it immediately. He blinked and replied in the same dialect.

"Language! Sir. There's a lady present." He admonished.

Both men were now in a flummox. How did he understand every word they said in every language. Even the receptionists eyes widened as Dan continued to converse in the Georgian dialect.

"Who are you? How can you speak my language so well?" Asked Kostava, again in his dialect.

"It's a gift." Replied Dan, fluently. "Wait here. I'll get someone to come and see you."

He indicated to the row of seats opposite the reception and the two men sat. Telling the receptionist that he was taking care of it, he left to find Gorman. The two men started chattering on in German again.

---------------------------------------

He found Gorman in the canteen, a cup of coffee in one hand and a report in the other.

"A little light reading Dave?" Asked Dan.

"Shift rosters." Replied Gorman. "You looking for me Dan?"

"You could say that. There are two blokes downstairs looking to interview someone named Ronald James . One is German, and his paperwork says he's a Berlin detective, and the other speaks a dialect of Russian. Georgian, I think. He says that he's the husband of a murder victim that Ron James, a.k.a. Mike Royce, was supposed to have killed in Berlin. And we both know what this means, don't we…"

Gorman nodded. "If these two have found out we've got him; it won't be long before his three mates find out. Let's go and see these two. I'll get the detective's credentials checked out before we let them anywhere near him. Does the Guv'nor know?"

"Not yet. I'll call him and tell him." Said Dan.

-----------------------------------

Ed Clewley joined them in the conference room a few minutes later. Whilst they were waiting for the information to come through from Berlin, Dan checked on Eve's progress and settled her in the visitors lounge with a cup of tea.

Ed's eyes widened as Dan chattered on with the two men in their own languages, translating the necessary parts for the other two senor officers.

Hauser spoke in broken English for the benefit of Gorman and Clewley.

"All we request is that we talk to this man to eliminate him from our enquiries." He said.

The credentials check came back okay, so Clewley gave his consent. Gemma Marsden called down to remind him that he was due in a meeting, so Gorman escorted the two men down to the cells area. Dan had seen enough of the man today to know that he wasn't who they were looking for, whatever else he might have done, so he made his way back to the lounge so as not to keep Eve waiting any longer.

He'd just sat down with Eve and a cup of coffee when the station alarm bells started ringing….

----------------------------------------

**Bourton on the Water. **(In the heart of the Cotswolds.)

Xander and Dawn were huddled together at the end of the bar. Their conversation wasn't verbal. Vi sat with Audrey, Josh and Patricia at a table not far away.

"They're a long time getting those drinks?" Puzzled Audrey.

"The drinks are on the bar, and they're not waiting for any change. I think they're having a conversation." Said Patricia.

Josh made to get up and help out, his mother stopped him. "No, let them be. There's obviously something they need to discuss."

"But…"

"No." She said, more firmly. "Xander's the equivalent of a big brother to her. You probably don't get it but there are things that brothers and sisters discuss that no-one else needs to know." Said Audrey.

"It's not much of a conversation. I can't hear what they're saying, so they probably don't want me to know either. The conversation's going on up here." Said Vi, tapping the side of her head. "Xander's been evasive ever since we left Warwick. There's something he won't discuss. It's got something to do with what Bateman told Dawn about her not being Buffy's sister."

Patricia averted her eyes at Vi's comment, under the pretext of looking out of the window.

Josh opened his mouth to comment but Audrey jumped in first.

"Perhaps she's got a different father, her parents were divorced." She said. "Maybe that was the reason why."

"I don't think so?" Said Vi. "Dawn was about ten when they divorced, and it was because of Buffy and what they thought at the time was her delinquent behaviour. Apparently Mr. Summers' new employer had a no police record policy, or something. We used to talk a lot back in Sunnydale while Buffy was out on patrol or we were waiting for new potentials to arrive. There was a lot of free time."

"That must have been awful for you all, not knowing what was going on." Said Audrey.

"It had it's moments. The worst part was when we'd get word that another potential had been found, and Buffy or Giles would go off and try to reach them before the Bringers did. Sometimes they were too late." She trailed off as the memories of Sunnydale came back to her, the friends she'd made, and lost.

Patricia inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that the conversation had been turned away from Bateman's comment. She had understood what he meant, and for reasons known only to themselves the two by the bar didn't want anyone else to share in the knowledge. Having been a watcher herself, and married to one for so many years, experience had taught her that there was a time to put up; and a time to shut up…

At the bar, the silent conversation was concluding.

"_So we say nothing until we've spoken to Buffy, Will and Giles then." _Thought Xander.

"_I guess, but I'm gonna have to tell Josh something, either way. If he and I are going to be an item long term, he'll need to know, especially after what the Guardian said in the Louvre." _Responded Dawn.

"_Oh, you picked up on that as well. I wonder what she meant?" _Xander pondered.

"_Dunno, I guess it's just another way for the Powers That Be to mess up our lives, again. One thing I've learned in the past few years though…Roll with the punches." _Thought Dawn. A grin spread across their faces as they collected the drinks and headed back to the table.

-----------------------------

Alan Tasker thought he knew what was coming. Natalie got up, replaced the book she'd been looking at and ran across the room to her father. He smiled at her, gathered her into his arms and hugged her as she leapt at him. After a moment, he put her down.

"Run along and find mummy, sweetheart. I need to speak with Alan." He said.

Natalie nodded, waved to Alan, turned and ran off to find Olivia. He half heartedly returned the gesture, as his spirits were sinking all the time. He watched as Giles removed his glasses and began to polish them with a clean handkerchief, at the same time walking across the room towards the table.

Giles pulled out a chair adjacent to Alan and sat down. Replacing his glasses he glanced at the title of the book Alan had been reading.

"I see you found something to read then Alan?" Said Giles.

"Yes sir…it was… erm…interesting."

"Any questions?"

"I'm sorry sir?" Apologised Alan.

"For what?"

"For being nosey. It wasn't right. This is private stuff."

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. "Good grief Alan. I'm not displeased, far from it. There was going to be a point in the not too distant future when we were going to have this conversation. All you've done is necessitated it now instead of then."

"So, I'm not sacked then, sir?"

"No. Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I'm not trustworthy. I got nosey."

"Alan. I assure you, that if I didn't trust you, we wouldn't be having this conversation. In fact you would have never been allowed near me. As for the enquiring mind, it's a sign of intelligence."

"So this diary I've been reading is just a good story then?"

"No."

"It's true!" Said Alan, amazement in his tone.

"Yes."

"So you're a Watcher, and Ms Summers, the one I met the other day is this…Slayer, The Chosen One."

"There's a little more to it, but, yes."

"And your organisation either keeps, or protects , or is searching for, the Holy Grail."

Giles facial expression changed slightly as he took in what Alan had said. "Ah, this is Leigh's diary, you've been reading. I should have known that there would have been references to that obsession of his in there. Let me try and simplify this for you a little."

Giles didn't want to go into the One born in every generation speech, partly because it was outdated, and it didn't fit in with what Alan needed to know at the present time.

"There are people, a lot of them ordinary, everyday people, who are sworn to protect this sorry world and all in it from the forces of darkness. Demon's, Vampires and everything that you told yourself couldn't exist by the light of day, really does. Every so often those forces make a concerted effort to bring about the end of the world, or take over, and we have to be ready to repel them."

Alan gave a chuckle. "Sorry sir. You have to admit, it sounds a bit improbable. People would notice, wouldn't they?"

"You'd be amazed at the lengths people will go to rationalise a situation." Said Giles.

But I've never seen anything like, well anything. Apart from in films? What about Dracula?" Asked Alan.

"Plausible denial. Actually Dracula is, or rather, was a real vampire. The reason he's so infamous is because Bram Stoker found some Watcher diaries that had been carelessly left lying around." Explained Giles.

"You said, Dracula 'was'…He's dead then?" Queried Alan.

"Yes, at least as far as we can be sure…Buffy staked him a few years ago."

"Blimey!"

Giles gave a wry smile. "Oh there have been far worse beings and entities than him. Ones that have been much better at keeping out of the limelight." He looked at his watch. "We must get back to Westbury. I'll call ahead and have a room prepared for you. I believe that you will have many more questions by the time tomorrow comes."

----------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Dan jumped up at the sound of the alarms. He went to a wall mounted phone and tapped in a number, spoke to someone at the other end and replaced the handset.

"What is it?" Asked Eve.

"Escape alarm. Someone's got out. I hope it isn't Davies." He answered.

An officer put his head around the door. "There's been a stabbing. In the cells. Hostage situation. Two men down. One prisoner and one officer." He barked, as he scanned the room.

"Who?" Asked Dan.

"Isolation prisoner…..And D.I. Gorman…"

-----------------------------

Utcha Kostava swiped Gorman's security card through the reader and the door opened. He still had the knife at Hauser's throat pulling the man along with him out into the street. Their plan had worked to perfection. As the two men made it into the late afternoon traffic and pedestrians, they relaxed and made their way towards the city, melting into the crowds, looking like any of the other businessmen on their way home.

------------------------------

Ed Clewley came out of the meeting along with several other senior officers and the all separated, each taking their own route to deal with contingencies laid down for such a situation.

He came across Dan and Eve waiting by the Lounge entrance.

"Carter, come with me. Mrs Thompson. Please return to the lounge, I'll send another officer to stay with you."

Gemma Marsden came around the corner at that moment on her way down the stairs.

"Ah, Marsden, stay with Mrs Thompson would you, I need Carter with me." Ordered Clewley.

Gemma nodded and guided Eve back into the lounge, the two men then made their way down to the cells.

----------------------

As Dan entered the cell he saw Gorman propped up against the wall underneath the panic button, his hand covering an obvious knife wound to the stomach. Davies was lying, unmoving on the bunk, still chained to the rail.

Ed needed the room cleared of all other personnel so that he could get the correct story, so he barked out a few orders that got the people moving purposefully. They needed the Cctv tapes and all the outside units contacting with the description of the two men.

Dan crouched down by Gorman.

"No, see to him first. My demon half will help me heal quicker but I need to shift into it. I couldn't while everyone else was in here." He hissed through clenched teeth as he shifted his form.

As Gorman turned blue and the spines erupted from his skin, Dan picked up a tray from the table and threw it at the Cctv camera, disabling it. Then he moved over to Davies and put a hand on the pulse in his neck.

"He's alive…just." He said, looking at Clewley.

"Paramedics are on their way. Ten minutes." Said the senior officer.

"I don't think it's going to be soon enough, sir." Replied Dan. "There's a lot of blood here. Too much for it to be a good situation."

"Damn!" Said Clewley. "This is all we need."

Dan turned the unconscious Davies slightly, pulled open the orange boiler suit that he was wearing, and examined the area where the blood was oozing from. Davies face was pale and his lips looked slightly blue.

"Keep an eye out sir. I'm going to try something." He said to Clewley. Turning back to Davies he pressed his hands to the wound. "After all the things you've done, you don't deserve this help." He murmured. "But here goes."

There was a glow from under his hands as the healing process started. Dan felt the skin and tissue knitting itself back together as the wound healed. Before long it was complete and Davies started to come round.

Clewley gasped as he watched Dan perform. "Good grief, Carter. How long have you been able to do that?"

"Later, sir. If you don't mind. Let's have a look at Gorman."

Gorman was still sitting propped up against the wall and had slipped into his Braachen form, his eyes closed. Dan moved a spiny hand from the wound it covered and grimaced. "This looks bad Dave. Let me help."

Gorman started to shake his head but the underside of Dan's hand was already glowing. Dan felt the power build, and Gorman winced in pain.

Dan suddenly felt the room getting darker. He tried to pull back, but couldn't detach himself. His stomach lurched and his head started swimming as he felt himself being pulled into a pit of blackness, like a rollercoaster ride without the benefit of seeing the bottom of the dip, it just kept going down…down …down….

**End of Chapter Thirty One.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**. As before……Awww you know the rest…

**Chapter Thirty Two.**

**Belgravia Police Station.**

The darkness surrounded Dan like an impenetrable inky blackness. He felt his downward momentum slow as though he was braking. He concentrated on what his surroundings might be like if he could see. This, after all, was a mental journey, somehow he knew his physical body was still in the cell leaning over Gorman. He thought through what he knew was fact. Dave Gorman was half demon, half human. He'd been in demonic form when Dan had tried to heal him, perhaps that was the problem, maybe you couldn't heal a demon with power given by the light. He had to find a way out, back to the light.

----------------

In the cell Ed Clewley watched as the scene before him unfolded. Dan Carter was kneeling over Gorman with his hands covering the knife wound that had been inflicted by Kostava as he had made his escape with his detective hostage. There was a glow from beneath Carter's hands as he attempted to initiate some sort of healing power as he'd done just done with Davies.

Since his time at University with Rupert Giles he'd been aware of the supernatural and the forces of good and evil, but for Carter to have gained such a power in the space of a couple of weeks amazed even him.

There was something different about this attempt at healing though, he noted. It was taking longer than with Davies. Gorman was experiencing pain, whereas with Davies there had appeared none, and the glowing was getting brighter, gradually encompassing the whole of Gorman's body, spreading out from the initial point.

--------------------------

Dan didn't know how much time had lapsed. His previous experiences told him that on the plane that he was now on, or in, time was immaterial. However there was a physical side that made it necessary to hurry. He had to go up. That was the way. But which way was up? Dan needed to see more of his surroundings, and the only way to do that was to increase the light. Even if it was just a beacon or a beam, he needed something to give him a direction.

He concentrated. He thought of happier things. His family, Buffy. He didn't want to leave her, she didn't need to lose him. She wouldn't give up, so neither could he. Fight it. He felt a surge as he drew on the power. The place he was in began to get lighter, more grey rather than inky black. He sensed himself lift again as he began to rise back to the place he had been before.

--------------

Clewley's eyes nearly popped out at what occurred next. As the glow enveloped Gorman's body there was bright flash, like an ignition. His back arched, a strangled scream, and blinding light erupted from his eyes, mouth, and anywhere where there was a gap in his clothing. The demonic form was being obliterated and consumed. Clewley couldn't be sure whether he should drag Carter off Gorman, or get a fire extinguisher. By the time he'd made a decision, it was over. The eruption subsided leaving Gorman's human form lying there. Dan gasped for air and pushed away from Gorman, lying on the floor breathing heavily.

Gorman groaned and put his hands on his head. "Ugh. What happened? Which bus hit me?"

"Lie still. I'll explain later." Instructed Clewley.

Dan took a couple of deep breaths and sat up. He looked from Clewley to Gorman. "That was different. What happened?" He asked.

"Like I just said. Later. I've got to work it out for myself first. Let's think about what we're going to tell the paramedics, shall we." Replied Clewley. Dan nodded.

There was a gasp from behind him and they both looked at Davies who was sitting upright on the bunk, back to the wall, a shocked look on his face. His hands were covered in blood and he was looking at them in disbelief. He frantically pulled at his blood soaked orange boiler suit as though searching for something. He found it.

The gash in the material where the knife had penetrated the cloth was still there. He pulled it open and searched his chest for the wound. Of course there wasn't one.

"I remember being stabbed. Here!" He said, pointing. "That Russian bloke." He looked at the pooled blood on the floor. "I didn't imagine it, so don't tell me it didn't happen!" There was anger in his tone. "What the hell are you! You're all a bunch of freaks!"

"You save someone's life and this is the thanks you get!" Muttered Dan. He struggled to his feet. "I need to get into the daylight for a minute, sir. It's like a recharge thing." He said quietly to Clewley.

Clewley was still considering the implications of what Davies had seen, and the way he was exclaiming. There would only be a certain amount of time before someone actually started listening to what he was saying, and take him seriously. He needed to get rid of the man as soon as possible. Harry Pearce had offered to take him earlier, but Ed had refused on the grounds that Davies was a criminal, not a terrorist.

The situation had now changed. Both Gorman and Carter were at risk of being compromised, and he didn't need that at the moment.

"Sir?" Said Dan, reminding his superior of his request.

"Yes, yes. Go. Sorry Daniel, just trying to work out what course of action to take."

Dan nodded and left the cell. As he did two paramedics came running down the corridor escorted by Steve Hughes.

Dan re-opened the door and called inside to Clewley, announcing their arrival. The men rushed in and Clewley told them that the prisoner wasn't injured, even though he was covered in blood, and that Gorman possibly had a head injury.

Dan came away in case he was asked any awkward questions by the medics, and passed Steve on his way to the lounge area.

"You alright Danny? You look a bit pale." He asked.

"Be alright in a bit. Need some fresh air…and a cuppa. C'mon. The Guv'nor's got it under control in there, lets leave him to it."

-----------------------------

In the van on the Motorway, Buffy's eyes flickered in her sleep. A smile graced her lips as she received contact from Dan that he was okay. In her dream like state she'd seen his actions in the cell and felt his resolve when he'd pulled himself out of the blackness.

-------------------------------------

**Cardiff.**

In Cardiff two men were collecting vehicles that they'd purchased at the auction. Neither acknowledged each other as they paid in cash for their respective items.

Royce and Parker were using false documents to buy the two vehicles. Royce had successfully bid for a four year old silver BMW three series. Parker had purchased an ex British Telecom transit van. Both these had been chosen for various reasons. They were plentiful on the roads; therefore not easily identifiable if they were used in surveillance, and because there were so many about, number plates could be changed to avoid detection.

They then returned to the village nearest to their camp. Quinney was waiting in the car park of the pub when they arrived, and the repainted 'Pinkie' was now sporting a dull blue finish and civillian plates. Yet another vehicle in a colour that was plentiful in rural areas. They made their way into the pub and ordered meals and a pint each. Now they could begin to plan Simon's escape.

"I've been doing some more research on the net while you were gone." Quinney reported. He pulled out a notepad and showed it to Royce. "Carter's parents have got a place on the outskirts of Reading, and I've located a place for rent in Theale."

He gave them the details of his findings as they ate their meal. He'd transferred the funds of the Cayman account during the day and had also contacted the lease agent to enquire about the house. He'd been told that they could take up residence in a couple of days, pending references. He'd also dealt with these, delving into the records of the American based company that they had set up for just this purpose. Emails would be sent from them, vouching for Quinney and his sales team, ensuring the agent of their high standards and ethics. In short they were the ideal tenants.

"Hotels for tonight then." Said Royce. "Usual plan. Not all at the same one. Spread across town. If we leave now we'll be in Bristol by 21:00 hrs."

The others nodded and they got up to leave. Parker paid the bill and they climbed into the vehicles and drove away, back towards Cardiff, and the M4.

---------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station**

The paramedics examined Gorman, taking his blood pressure, shining lights into his eyes and feeling his neck area to determine the nature of his injury. His blood pressure was deemed to be a little low, and they thought he may have a concussion, so they suggested that they transfer him to a hospital overnight for observation. Gorman protested at first, but capitulated when Clewley gave him a stern look and advised him that it might be for the best. Just in case.

They also wanted to check the cowering and muttering man on the bed for injury, but Clewley said that he couldn't guarantee that the man was in his right mind. When asked about the blood, Clewley just said that they were waiting on Cctv footage to determine exactly who it belonged to. Davies started shouting that it was his blood and ranting that he'd been stabbed, and then healed by the officer who'd left, and the glowing hands. A quick check revealed no injury to Davies and Clewley just shrugged it off, saying he'd told them so. That appeared to satisfy them and they transferred Gorman to a stretcher and carried him out of the room.

Two officers came down the corridor as the paramedics were leaving and Clewley gave the order to move the prisoner to another cell and get the room cleaned up.

"And take absolutely no notice of anything he says. The man's deranged. He keeps spouting all sorts of rubbish." Added Clewley.

Ed made his way to the visitors lounge where he found Dan and Eve drinking tea.

"You better now Carter?" He asked.

"Yes sir. I just needed a breath of fresh air and some sunshine." Replied Dan.

Clewley looked towards the patio area outside the lounge that was bathed in the early evening sunlight.

"One day you'll have to explain this to me Daniel. Gorman's gone to hospital overnight for observation. Davies is still muttering incoherent nonsense, and you've just performed a miracle. I think?" Stated Clewley

"Who me sir? Nah, not me. Miracle's are Willow's department." Grinned Dan.

-------------------------------------------------

After seeing Eve and Dan to the car park, Clewley returned to his office. There he made two calls. The first was to Harry Pearce, appraising him of the afternoons events, and renouncing his claim on Davies. When Harry asked the reason why Ed subtly explained that two 'special' persons under his command required some protection from his ranting.

Harry had questions of his own that he needed to ask Davies so he readily agreed to the transfer. Within the hour, Zaf and Jo had arrived with two others and whisked Davies away so fast he'd not had time to complain about it.

The second was to Buffy, mainly to give her the update on Davies' and to ask her if Daniel would be alright. For the second time in an hour he was surprised to learn that she had known what he'd done almost as soon as Dan had performed it. As he replaced the phone and poured himself a glass of water, he mused that if the engaged couple were this intimate in their knowledge and gifts now, what were they going to be capable of in a few years. _"Thank goodness they're on our side." _He thought.

The next thing he had to deal with was his wife. Alison would be expecting him home for dinner, and he wasn't going to make it. There were reports to embellish, and a call to Detective Hauser's superiors to be made, informing them of his kidnap and disappearance. The Russian, Kostava, had already been added to the 'most wanted' list and his photograph released to the press.

------------------------

As for the two friends, they are already on their way out of London. Contact had been made with the growing illegal immigrant community from the eastern bloc. At nearly half a million strong, there would be plenty of places to hide, especially when Kostava made funds available to replenish supplies and provide medical care for the sick among them. They would also benefit from information shared by the community, and have eyes and ears in places that the police could only dream about. No-one was going to find them easily…

--------------------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

As dusk began to fall, Greaves pulled the van up alongside the steps to the main entrance just as the last of the boxes from Holly House were being unloaded. After a quick consultation with Hayley, the van doors were opened and the Furzen were allowed out. Still wearing their hooded cloaks and sunglasses, Michelle's puzzlement as to the contents of the van turned to amusement. Her first comment was. _"Did they have to 'phone home' en route?". _

Hayley sniggered, the Furzen looked at each other puzzled and made their way up the steps, ushered on by Buffy, who was trying desperately to keep her own face serious.

That was when they came across their first problem. They couldn't cross the threshold. Willow's barrier came down like and anvil and alarms sounded throughout the building, bringing the staff armed with swords and axes to the access points, ready to repel any invaders. She tried inviting them in, but it made no difference. They were stuck outside.

"Well, at least we know Willow's spell works." Said Buffy, pulling out her cell. She hit the speed dial for Willow.

"_Hey Buffy, what's new?" _Came Willow's voice on the other end.

"Er, Will. Are you free for a while?"

"_Yeah, Kennedy's just taken the girls out on patrol. Why?"_

"I kinda need you to let some demons into the school."

"_What. Are you nuts?"_

--------------------------------------

Alan Tasker steered the Jag around the last curve of the approach to the school. He was tired now, and darkness was falling. Giles had spotted him beginning to flag earlier and had suggested a stop at one of the motorway service areas on the M5. This had perked him up a little, and afterwards, Giles had sat in the front with him, chatting and answering some of his questions to help him stay awake. Natalie had fallen asleep across her mothers lap in the rear and it wasn't long before Olivia had nodded off too.

As they approached the steps he spotted the gathered people around a group of what seemed like children, all dressed in cloaks. A small eddy of wind picked up a little dust and a few fallen leaves from the ground and there was a sudden flash.

Alan braked hard, bringing the Jag to a sudden stop and waking Olivia up with a start.

"What's wrong?" She enquired, clutching Natalie to her.

Alan didn't speak. He raised a hand from the steering wheel and pointed dumbly though the windscreen at the redheaded woman who had just appeared right in front of him.

Giles placed a hand gently on his arm.

"It's alright Alan. It's only Willow."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**The Rose and Crown. Pimlico. London.**

Jack Tarrant was mingling with his regulars whilst his daughter and wife served behind the bar. It was a little rowdier than usual for a Monday evening, several of the local businesses seemed to have a birthday celebrator or a promotion receiver amongst their staff and had converged on the premises as soon as work had ended for the day. One of the groups was beginning to get more than a little noisy and he was considering asking them to leave when five others entered the pub.

The three men and two women nodded a greeting to Jack and made their way over to a corner table. Two of the men went over and ordered drinks whilst the others sat and chatted. Jack went over to them.

"Evenin' all. Not your usual night, everything okay down at the station. I heard you had an alarm go off earlier. Nothin' bad I hope?" He said it quite loudly, loud enough for the extra noisy group to hear his comment. One of them did, and the group immediately quietened down, realising that they had a group of coppers in the same room.

"Nah Jack. Just a drill. Guv'nor's trying to keep us on our toes." Said Steve Hughes. Until they were authorised to say anything, they kept quiet. Jack was a civilian, after all.

"Still no Danny then?" Enquired Jack.

"Yeah, he's around. He's got a new girl so, well you know how it is." Replied Steve with a grin.

"Good, about time. Give him my best when you see him, will you." Said Jack, and left them to their drinks as Tony and Pete returned.

Sitting around the table the conversation soon got around to the incident and the reason behind Dan's resignation.

"They were in and out of Clewley's office like yo-yo's." Said Gemma Marsden.

"And Danny just isn't saying anything." Added Sandra. "This new girlfriend of his must certainly be worth something if she can pull him away from all this."

"Fiancée." Corrected Steve.

"Nuff said." Said Gemma. "Did anyone else notice the rock she's got on her finger."

"Yeah, Danny bought it for her in Paris." Said Steve.

"So they were there then. Why did they want it kept quiet?" Asked Sandra.

"Probably because of that bloke we had in the cells. I still don't understand how they managed to get back here, and then he's brought over a day later, after taking a supposed pot shot at them when they were in Paris." Said Tony.

"Shouldn't the French have dealt with that?" Asked Pete.

There were shrugs from around the table. Then the speculations started.

"Who knows." Said Tony. "There's a lot of things happening just lately that go against protocol and the normal procedures. Weird stuff."

Yeah. Buffy's obviously big mates with Clewley, he lets her call him Ed." Said Gemma. And then there's that Harry Pearce. His card says Home Office, but I'll bet he's MI-Something."

"And then there's DI Gorman. They took him out on a stretcher, blood everywhere, and not a scratch on him or that prisoner. I don't believe it for a moment, because there was too much of it, but the word is that the blood might be from the hostage that the Russian bloke took with him, but Davies was ranting on about a blue spiny thing and Danny's hands glowing, and bright lights." Said Pete. He shook his head. "I sound as loopy as he does, none of this makes any sense." He added.

"Either that Davies is very clever, or very nuts…." Said Steve.

"There's still that nagging feeling I get that we've met this bird of Danny's before somewhere, anyone else get that?" Said Tony.

There were nods from the other two men

"There's only one way to find out." Said Sandra, being as pushy as ever. "Invite them both out for an evening….And ask them." She added.

**End of Chapter Thirty Two.**


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**Disclaimer**. As before……Awww you know the rest…

**Chapter Thirty Three.**

**Westbury.**

Dan and Eve pulled up outside the school to see a melee of activity both inside and out. He recognised Josh's car, and also saw a van with the Hartnell Printers graphics emblazoned on the sides, being unloaded by several of the watchers.

"Busy place." Commented Eve. "I thought you said it didn't open until September?"

"It doesn't." Replied Dan. "Something's obviously happened today, somewhere, to warrant all this activity."

Dan collected Eve's bags from the boot and they made their way into the foyer. Willow saw them,bounced over and beamed at him.

"Hey Daniel. Buffy's upstairs with Olivia and you must be Eve. Buffy's told me about the Furzen and how you kept them in your basement, they're so cute, I had to come over and make an access point for them so that they could get into the school. I got the low down on what you're possibly going to do an' I think it's a great idea there's so much scope for all the fashions and the girls will love to…" She paused. "I'm babbling again, aren't I?"

Dan nodded, and grinned at her. Eve took a deep breath as though she needed it after Willow's outburst.

"Have you been drinking coffee by any chance?" Asked Dan.

She gave him a friendly punch on the arm. "I had a decaf earlier. Not the same though. I think it's just the excitement. Giles has gotten hold of a load of books for the library from Wesley's mom and you oughta read some of the things that he wrote about her and Faith…I'm mentioned, several times, so's Xander…and I'm doing it again, aren't I.

Dan laughed and held his arms open and they hugged.

"Don't ever change. Everyone loves you just the way you are." He said.

Willow smiled shyly at him. "Aww, you say the nicest things."

"You said you had to open an access for the Furzen? Why, were they locked out?" Asked Eve.

"I put the wards up on the school last week, and they set off the alarms. Demons can't get into our buildings. It's a security thing. Buffy called me over to let them in."

"Wards?"

"Willow's a witch." Explained Dan.

"Oh, right. You live locally then?"

"Rio."

Eve gave her a sideways look. "There's not a place in England called 'Rio' that I know of?"

"Rio de Janeiro. It's in Brazil."

Eve gave a weak laugh. "It must have taken you hours …wait a minute…You didn't come on a broomstick, did you?"

"Willow laughed. "No, they're so out dated. I 'ported' here."

"Oh, right…" Said Eve, looking at Dan.

"You'll get used to it." He told her. Come on, lets go and find Buffy and see where they've put you.

------------------------

Later, much later, Alan Tasker sat on the edge of the bed, sipping the mug of cocoa he'd been offered. He could still hear the distant noises of things being bumped about or voices as people passed the door to the room he'd been designated.

He vaguely remembered the redhead apologising to him for giving him such a shock. One re-iterated by Sir Rupert…No, just Rupert. Only use the 'Sir' when on official business. That was the instruction.…Something else he'd have to get used to.

Then he'd seen what he'd thought were children in cloaks…Turned out, they weren't, they were demons. Not bad demons he was told, more like refugees, cute little things, but demons non the less.

That had knocked him for six. Rather than subject him to any more trauma and information the suggestion had come from Olivia that he should get some sleep. She had been the one that had delivered his cocoa to him. They were certainly an unusual group of people. They shunned the limelight, in retrospect that wasn't a bad thing. When they trusted you, they trusted you. There was no sir this, or madam that, first names were the order of the day, although he'd noticed that the Buffy and the others called Rupert by his surname. Must be an American thing.

Olivia had noticed his dilemma, and her advice was to give it a chance, because at first, she hadn't. When she explained how she'd run away with her tail between her legs because she'd thought it all too scary, she hadn't known how scary bringing up a child on her own would be. That was when Alan had jumped and remembered his own daughter, and his mother, were expecting him home. He didn't need to explain further to Olivia, she just left him to make the call and get some sleep.

--------------------

Once all the respective parties had been introduced, fed, watered and allocated sleeping accommodation, there were things to be discussed. Giles' office was deemed Scoobie Central, and the day's events were deliberated.

Dan played down what he'd done in the cells, he wasn't looking for any praise or adulation, he'd have done what he did for anyone, just as the others would have. When he described what had happened with Dave Gorman, Giles removed his glasses and began polishing them vigorously.

"Good Lord!" He exclaimed. There were surprised looks from around the table.

Buffy egged him on to explain further. "C'mon Giles. Spill."

"Well, I can't be certain, but from what Daniel has described, I believe, it's quite possible, that he's the only person alive that has looked into the soul of a demon…And survived!"

------------------------

When the subject came round to Bateman, Dawn's worried look told Buffy all she needed to know. There was no need for the telepathic tirade that flowed from her and Xander, and even Giles became agitated at their concern. Josh had sat quietly next to Dawn all this time and had quite the puzzled look on his face as they looked from one to another. Dan could only pick up on Buffy's part of the conversation, but even he was streets ahead of Josh in the reason for the silence.

"Did I do something wrong?" Asked Josh, after a few minutes.

Dawn looked at him. "No, not you. It's… It's something else."

She shot Buffy a look.

_"You have to tell him. Trust him. Don't make the same mistakes as I did. Remember." _Her elder sister thought, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Dawn smiled at her and took Josh's hand. "We need to talk in the morning. Okay." She said.

"Okay?" He answered, cautiously.

Vi's eyebrows shot up into her hairline at this. _"So there was something in what Bateman had been saying."_ She thought.

The subject of Bateman was dropped and Dan and Buffy reported on the situation with the hit men and Arthur Maguire.

Soon after wards the meeting broke up and everyone headed for their respective rooms. As they were departing, Willow's cell phone rang, it was Kennedy checking that everything was alright. Willow said her farewells and teleported home.

-------------------------------

**Tuesday**

**Thames House Secure Accommodation.**

Simon Davies awoke suddenly to the sound of his cell door being unlocked. For a moment he didn't connect as to where he was. Then he remembered. Two men entered the cell, one carrying a tray. One had Asian features and the other looked English. Neither spoke as they placed the tray of breakfast on the table and indicated that he should eat.

When Summers had said yesterday that he'd got a cushy number in the cells at the Police station, she hadn't been wrong. This place was a dive compared to them, there was a damp patch on one wall and the cell smelled musty. Lights were encased in metal cages in the ceiling and had rust patches around them.

The two men stood either side of the doorway and watched with their arms folded whilst he ate the food. They then collected the tray and left.

He lay back on the bunk staring at the ceiling and wondering if it was day or night. Probably day, the meal had been a mixture of grilled bacon, eggs and sausages with a chunk of bread and a beaker of water..

He scratched at his chin. His beard was getting itchy. He needed to shave, it must be at least four days now. Mike and the others would be well into planning his escape, only time would tell how they would effect his release.

He pondered for a while on what he had witnessed in the other place. He definitely hadn't been dreaming, he knew that the Russian had stabbed him, it had happened so fast. Then the copper had raised the alarm and he'd been stabbed as he turned back into the room. What had happened next was a blur, until he saw Carter's face looking at him and a warm glow emitting from his hands over the stab wound. He'd fallen back onto the bed after that and Carter had gone to the other copper and done the same….Except that it hadn't been the same. The other copper had turned into that blue spiny thing he'd witnessed before… What the hell was he…And furthermore, how did Carter do what he'd done. Weird.

He checked again under his new boiler suit to see if he could see some sort of scar where the knife had penetrated his chest. Nothing, and nothing he knew of fitted the events that had occurred. What was the explanation?

-------------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

Greaves drove away from the school in the van. He had been despatched to take over from Riley and Sam Finn. A watch and report duty, he could do that, it didn't even necessitate him being in a close proximity to the camp to be able to perform the duty. That was good. He had something else to do. When he was out of sight and earshot of Westbury he stopped the van and made a call on a different mobile to the one issued by the WSC. Two rings later it was answered.

"Mr Bateman. It's Les Greaves. You asked me to keep an eye open on the WSC situation…."

-----------------------------------------

Dan and Buffy watched from Giles' office as Dawn and Josh walked on the paths around the neatly laid flowerbeds. They saw Josh's eyes widen and his stance altered as she divulged the reason for Bateman's statement, and the nature of the key and how she had come to be.

Buffy and Dan both let out breaths they hadn't realised they were holding as he suddenly grabbed her into a hug and kissed her deeply. As she pulled back she was smiling again. He ran his fingers through her hair and said something to her that they couldn't hear, she was nodding and still smiling, her eyes shining with tears in the morning sunlight. After a while they hugged and kissed again, then wandered off out of sight, down towards the athletics field.

Patricia entered the office through the open door.

"Oh. Sorry, I was looking for Rupert." She said noticing the couple looking out of the window.

"Meeting, upstairs. With Eve Thompson." Buffy informed her.

"Ah, yes the lady who gave refuge to the Furzen." Said Patricia.

There was an awkward silence as Patricia didn't move from her spot by the door, and Buffy went back to gazing after her sister and Josh. Dan sensed that he needed to be elsewhere for a while so that the two women could talk.

"I'm going to give Xander a hand with that, thing, you know, what he needed me to help him with." He said. _"If you need me give me a call." _He added telepathically.

She smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

As he left Patricia moved further into the room.

There were a few moments silence before they both decided to speak at once.

"I'm sorry we didn't help them out when they needed us." Said Buffy.

"He didn't blame you for not getting involved, you know." Said Patricia, simultaneously.

Buffy grinned and shook her head. "You first." She offered.

Patricia took a breath. "It wasn't your fault, that they had to go it alone. He understood that. It was their mission, their decision to attack Wolfram and Hart from the inside. According to his writings he did ask Rupert for assistance with Miss Burkle's possession, but as it turned out, there was nothing you or anyone could have done. If there had been Wesley would have found it. You should read them. It will give you an understanding why they did what they did."

"Maybe. Sometime. I'm…I'm not ready yet. Maybe if I'd not sent Andrew to collect Dana, maybe I should have gone myself, or been there when Angel and Spike came to Rome, instead of it being the Buffybot and having to avoid them."

"That's a lot of maybes, and it would have put you at risk. Which I'm sure Rupert has probably told you already."

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? What Slayers are supposed to do?" Questioned Buffy.

"Even you should know that there are some battles you can't win. You have a unique opportunity here, there are young girls out there who need your guidance and perspective on what it all means. Share it with them." Answered Patricia.

Buffy laughed harshly. "Ya think."

"Yes, I do think." Replied Patricia, gently.

She glanced past Buffy through the window at Dawn and Josh, who were returning from their walk around the gardens.

"They make a nice couple. As do you and Daniel. Joshua will be a good watcher when he's had some training. He defended Dawn's honour well yesterday." She said. "He's a chip of the old block, his grandfather would be proud of him."

Buffy turned and saw the hand holding couple walking back towards the school. "Yeah he'll be good for her. Dawn says that you dated for a while."

"We didn't call it dating back then, it was called 'stepping out together'. My father thought Will Hartnell was too liberal in his ideals. Trouble was, I agreed with Will, and my father forbade me to see him. Then I met Roger, and daddy approved. The rest is history, as they say. Did she tell you about the incident with Bateman yesterday?"

Buffy nodded.

Patricia sighed. "I have to admit, I saw her reaction when he told her that Slayers were single offspring. She and Xander exchanged glances that said more than they should have."

"I'm taking the fifth on that." Said Buffy.

"Ah, so there is something." Said Patricia. At Buffy's look, she raised her hands in truce. "Don't worry I'm not going to ask what it is, however, you should know that if Bateman takes it into his head to pursue it, you may have a problem."

"I thought they dealt with that sorry little man yesterday? It would have been nice to see Dawn and Josh kick his ass." She grinned.

"Don't underestimate Bateman. He's more resourceful than he looks. When he was with the Council, Quentin put him in charge of what they called the 'Wet Works' squads. Anyone they wanted gotten rid of, he arranged it. It was one of his teams that was sent after Faith Lehane when she…" Patricia stopped at the change in Buffy's demeanour.

"It wasn't Faith they nearly killed….It was me!"

---------------------------

Alan and Eve sat opposite each other in the restaurant eating lunch. Giles had met with them separately earlier, given them information and answered their questions, alleviating most, if not all of their fears. The chauffeur company that Alan had worked for had been called and Giles had requested that he be allowed to keep Alan on a permanent basis, in effect buying his contract from them.

Eve's leaseholders of the building that housed the House of Elliot were called and the contract was paid up to date there and then. After consultation with Xander to see if the premises were acceptable, there might be use for them as a city base of operations to replace the underground operation at the Tate, leaving that free for the Initiative to take over. Giles wanted to keep his options open.

"Do you think you'll like working here?" Asked Eve.

Alan thought for a moment. "To be honest, not much will change. I've been Rupert's driver, off and on now for two years, and apart from knowing the truth, not much will change."

"What about family? I've got no-one to worry about, but didn't you say you had a daughter?"

Alan nodded. "And my mum. Being based here isn't ideal. Mum's lived in Wembley all her life, and Vicky's got her friends and school there."

"No Mrs Tasker then?"

"We divorced when Vicky was five. Wendy was a…she had some problems. She was killed in a car crash two months later. It was a long time ago now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh, no. These things happen. You have to see where you need to be and move on; and I'd done that before she was killed."

"Tell that one to my ex. He needs to get a life." She said.

Alan grinned. "Actually, you've given me an idea. I've got some money saved up. I could sell up in Wembley, and buy a place out here. The thing will be in convincing mum and Vicky that it's a good move."

------------------------------

**The Grange, Reading.**

As Althenea's car pulled up outside the front entrance, Kate Carter stepped out to greet them.

Andrea got out of the passenger side and stared at the impressive frontage.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Buffy said it was big, but…Wow!"

"Oh, it's not that big. There are larger houses than this in the area. This is…comfortable." Replied Kate smiling at them. "Come on in. Kettle's on."

Althenea made a mental note to remind her to use a non invitation greeting at some point, but there were more important things to deal with at the moment.

They followed her in and through to the kitchen where they all sat.

"Becky sends her apologies, she couldn't make it this morning, she's gone to Glasgow on business.

"That's fine, not a problem." Said Althenea. "She's most probably not an empath anyway. These things tend to skip a generation or two anyway."

"Does that mean that either Jamie or Lisa will be one?" Asked Kate.

"There's nothing definite. For example, Andrea's grandmother was a witch, but wasn't an empath, her mum was neither. It's not an exact science. A lot of it has to do with aptitude." Said Althenea.

"What about either of them becoming slayers?" Asked Kate. She'd had a few days to think about all these questions and they'd been bottling up inside her, not having anyone else to vent them to.

"Highly improbable." Said Andrea.

"you sound very certain of that." Said Kate. A puzzled look crossed her features as though she knew what was coming next.

Althenea noticed and distracted her concentration. "We have some theories, but with so many of them around now, there's no exact method of determining it." She said.

Kate sighed. "I'm sorry, I worry about them. What can you do to help me? Can you stop this?"

Althenea shook her head. "Sorry, we can't just take it away. Well, we could, but you might not like the consequences."

"They're that bad!"

"Let's just say that, draining a power from a person takes a bit more than the power."

"So, you've done it before then."

"Yes, and it was a success. To a point."

What happened? Was it nasty."

"Well it was an extreme case, the man had been a warlock for decades. It was aptitude achieved rather than inherited, He lost his current memory, and it also took his age away, rejuvenating him to a sixteen year old. Your gift is different, it was probably genetically inherited, it might take you back to a baby, or worse, unborn."

"So there are two ways of becoming a witch or an empath? Is that what you're saying."

"A witch, yes, aptitude or inherited. An empath, is only through inheritance. Someone in your family history had to have the ability as well. Sometimes a lot of the empathic feelings are put down to a 'woman's intuition'. So it can be difficult to identify."

"Well the only way I'll know for sure is to ask my mum. My grandparents both died well before I was born. You do know she was a potential when she was young."

"Yes Daniel did mention it. I take it your husband doesn't suspect." Said Althenea.

"Derek wouldn't understand. He's not the 'spiritual' type. I love him to bits, but it wouldn't fit into a nice little package that he could label, load onto a lorry, and deliver somewhere."

"He's the practical type then. You've both done well out of it though. You've made a good team together, his practical ability and your empathic feelings. It's a good balance."

Kate gave another sigh. "You don't think I've perhaps used my talents for personal gain or something like that. Do you?"

"It doesn't work like that, necessarily. Have you ever used your gift to deliberately hurt someone personally, or professionally?"

"No, only to see if they've been telling the truth about any dealings we've had with them, and at the time I didn't know it was an actual gift, being able to see whether they were telling the truth."

"Then no, you're not doing anything wrong."

"Why did it happen all at once when Buffy came here?"

Actually I don't think Buffy had anything to do with it. I think it was Daniel. He doesn't like lying, does he?"

Kate shook her head. "No, he doesn't. I've always been able to tell whether they were telling me the truth, but how did he do that?"

"Probably, unwittingly, he sent some sort of emotional message to you. He's still discovering his gifts, they're not hereditary, like yours, although there must have been the potential there in the first place for the powers to grant them."

"I see. This is quite the voyage of discovery, isn't it." She paused, thinking of her next question. "Now this has come about, how do I control it? I went into the office yesterday and I nearly ended up in tears with all of the feelings going around. Does it get any easier?"

"That's partly why I'm here." Said Andrea. "It wasn't such a shock to my system when I started empathic reception, but the coven taught me some meditation techniques that helped, and now it's my turn to pass them on to you."

"Just meditation, that's it? When Buffy suggested I contact you, I thought there would be a bit more to it than that." Said Kate.

"It's the old 'horses for courses' anecdote. Buffy's a Slayer, probably the greatest slayer ever, certainly the longest surviving in written record. She knows better than to deal with things that she's unprepared for, so she passed it to those who are better qualified to do so. You said on the phone that you wanted to get to know her a lot better. Why don't you ask her to teach you Tai Chi, it's a calming exercise; a lot of the slayers use it to keep themselves centred." Said Althenea.

"Oh. I didn't consider that. It seems I have a lot to learn still." Replied Kate.

--------------------

**Westbury.**

Xander looked up from the bookcase he was fitting to see Vi watching him from the doorway.

"Hey. Have a good run?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dawn came, as well as Buffy."

"And?"

"And it was…interesting. A real turning point. It 'unlocked' a lot of my questions." She said, pointedly.

"Good choice of words….Can you give me a lift with this, please."

She sidled into the room and helped him position the bookcase against the wall. Stepping back, Xander checked it for level and stability.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?"

"For being mad at you yesterday, for not letting me in."

"Forgotten it already."

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, would I."

"True." She paused. "Buffy wants me to go back to London later. A lot of the watchers are out on assignment and there's no-one to watch Carly's team for the next few nights. Wanna come with?"

"Could be fun. Giles wants me to check out Eve Thompson's place for a possible base site. Let me see how I get on with the other two of these and I'll see you in an hour. Okay?" He said, indicating to the other bookcases.

"Let me know if you need a hand. I'll be in the gym." She said. She kissed him and left him to his carpentry.

------------------------

**MI-5 Headquarters. Thames House. London.**

Juliet sat in Harry's office, the door was closed and a stony faced Harry Pearce sat opposite her.

"I don't understand why you took him off the hands of the police. He's a hit man for gods sake, not a terrorist!" She admonished.

"There are several reasons, Juliet. One of which is that he and his associates are connected to Arthur Maguire. Which in turn connected to what you briefed me about last month."

"The M O D will want him back as soon as they find out he's here, you know that don't you?"

"I'm well aware of that. However, I don't intend them finding out. I believe there will come a point where his associates will try to gain his freedom. If the M O D get hold of him before then, the others will disappear into the woodwork and we'll never get them."

"Just make sure it's watertight Harry. I don't want any messes this time. How did the police manage to capture him anyway?"

"I didn't ask."

"Really! They've got someone that good on their team. You might want to consider that the person, or persons, responsible are just good enough for recruitment."

"I doubt they'd be interested." Said Harry, giving her a tight smile.

Juliet took this to mean that the person may have their own agenda. "Be careful Harry." She warned.

"As always." He paused as she stood up to leave. "Leaving so soon Juliet? I have a question for you."

She sat down again.

"Remember that little briefing you gave Jules and I about Maguire, last month."

"Naturally. Why?"

"You mentioned that the Agency concerned was looking into something else at the time when they stumbled across the details. What, or who were they looking into at the time?" Harry was playing her to see if his own guesswork was correct.

"Can't say Harry, you know that." She smiled. Harry thought she looked like she was in pain.

"Can't, or won't?" He asked

"Alright. Won't!" She responded, firmly.

Harry sighed. "Juliet. If you want me to be able to get to the bottom of all this without making a mess, I need all the details. I don't want to blunder in on someone else's operation."

Juliet thought for a moment. "Very well. All I will say is that it was an NID operation, and they were looking into the sudden acquisition of a lot of money by a group of Californian students, and a former curator of the British Museum."

"And the investigation is where exactly at the moment.?" Questioned Harry.

"They hit a blank wall. They lost a lot of their data and a couple of computers. Apparently they just caught fire. Fried everything."

Inwardly Harry smirked. "Who's your contact over there?"

Juliet gave him a hard look. "Why Harry? Why do you want to know? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Harry gave her his wide eyed innocent look, a slight smile turning up one corner of his mouth. "What could I possibly know that you don't. I'm asking the questions, remember."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Alright, but it goes no further than this room. He doesn't need to be compromised. He's in deep cover. Understand!" Warned Juliet.

"Understood."

"I'm not sure if it's his real name of course. No-one in our game ever uses their real name on an operation, as you know."

"So what is it, or do I just call him Mr Nobody. Oh, and I'll need a photograph so that I'll know if I'm treading anywhere I shouldn't."

"Alright. It's Hennessy. He goes by the name of Hennessy."

**End of Chapter Thirty Three.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**. As before…Only the bits you don't recognise are mine..

**Chapter Thirty Four.**

**Wednesday**

**Thames House**

Harry had the information he needed. He'd had to wait for the photograph of Hennessy from Juliet. She'd returned to the Home Office, and gotten tangled up in meetings for the rest of the day, so the courier didn't arrive with it until first thing. He had to admit that he hadn't a clue who he was looking at. One thing was certain though, he wasn't looking at a picture of the same man that Buffy Summers had denied was her father.

**Westbury**

Buffy and Dan watched as Giles and Olivia were driven away by Alan for their appointment at the Palace and Giles' investiture. Natalie bounded back up the steps towards them after waving vigorously to her parents as they left.

"You don't mind baby sitting then?" Asked Buffy.

"No. At least there's only one of her, imagine having two others plus Natalie."

"You mean Jamie and Lisa."

"Yes. Now, they are a handful."

"I guessed that much from last Sunday. How does your sister deal?"

"She has a nanny for them during the week, and most weekends there's both her and Paul, and maybe Gran to help out. They seem to have nearly as much energy as slayers do."

Dawn came out of the entrance behind them.

"Crap, missed him." She complained.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." Echoed Natalie, as she passed them running inside.

"Hey! Not a word for you to use, young lady." Admonished Buffy. Dawn tried to hide a smirk.

"Don't encourage her." Hissed Buffy, glaring at her sister. Dan could hardly contain himself either.

_"There are worse thing's she could have come out with." _He thought.

_"It's a good thing Faith isn't here then." _Buffy thought back.

Dawn cut in_. "Hey, not fair. I'm only getting one side of this conversation!"_

"Sorry." Said Buffy, out loud. "Danny has the same problem."

"We should have got Willow to upgrade him when she was here." Said Dawn.

"It was kinda the plan, but with everything else going on, it sorta got forgotten." Replied Buffy. "Maybe next time."

Dan winced. "Sounds painful. '_Upgrade'_." He said. "Actually I'm just getting used to having you inside my head, I'm not sure I could cope with another half a dozen as well, how do you do it?"

"We've had longer to practice, and girls are better at multi tasking than guys." Grinned Dawn.

"Thanks a lot. Anyway some of the conversations we have aren't for delicate ears such as yours." Said Dan.

"That is something I do _so _not want to know." Said Dawn, backing away.

"What did you want Giles for?" Asked Buffy.

"One of Wesley's diaries. It has reference of how to kill a Gaarlak demon in it. I'll have to call him and ask him where it is."

Dawn entered Giles' office and began to dial his cell phone number. As she did, she spotted the Musketeers file on his desk. Waiting for it to connect, she idly flicked the file open. On the top of the pile was a list with the names of their attributed kills, and associated photographs. She dropped the phone with a clatter as she saw one name in particular.

"Oh my god….Daddy?!!!"

----------------------------------------------

**Belgravia**

Ed Clewley replaced the phone. The hospital had confirmed that DI Gorman had been released late the previous day, and had a clean bill of health. His call to the reception had been to request Gorman's presence in his office as soon as he came in. So far his morning had been taken up with meetings because of the incident on Monday. As yet there was no word from any of the other regional police forces as to the whereabouts of the two fugitives, Kostava and Hauser.

Upon checking the Cctv footage it had shown that the two men were actually in cahoots, using the hostage ploy as a means of escape. Photographs and descriptions had been issued and every available officer was looking for them.

That made five men they now wanted, although judging by Kostava's actions, if he ever caught up with the Musketeers it would probably be prudent to hold at a safe distance until the shooting was over, then pick up what was left.

The intercom buzzed.

"_Sir, DI Gorman's here to see you."_

"Send him in."

The door opened and in walked Gorman, a slight spring in his step.

"Morning sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, sit down David. How are you?"

"Fine now sir, had a good night's sleep. Best I've had in years."

"I haven't had chance to talk to Carter yet, but what happened in that cell. Any ideas?"

"I can't be certain without talking to Daniel sir, but I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm not a demon anymore. My demon side has gone. I don't know how, but it's gone."

"What?!!"

--------------------------------

**Switzerland**

Two men sat on the hillside viewpoint looking out over the mountains and Lake Geneva. One of them passed a small flat package to the other.

"Master disc. I have the other copy, so that if anything happens there's still one other out there." Said Maguire.

Hecht nodded. "There weren't any awkward questions then, I take it?"

Maguire gave a small chuckle. "No, the engineer looked a bit confused at first, so I told him it was a backing track for a new Emo band. He swallowed it hook line and sinker."

"Good. The papers are all signed up for the bottling factory. We can start shipping the additive in next week. According to my calculations it will take nearly six months for the distribution network to deliver the product to the end users in the UK and longer for Europe. We'll need more bottling centres for the USA and the far east. It could take another couple of years to get that far. How's your patience?"

"So, so. How are the senior partners taking all this?"

"As ever, they have the end result in their agenda, the conquest of this dimension and the domination of the humans. Our lives are insignificant in comparison."

"It would be nice to see it through. What about the police in the UK. Have you made any progress there?"

"All in good time. The Amateur Athletics Association haven't reported back to the police yet. They won't find anything. Then we have to wait for the Crown Prosecution Service to complete their assessment. That will take another two to three weeks. After that, I can move for a dismissal of all charges in the UK courts, and get an injunction so that they cannot charge you again with the same evidence. That will be when you can call in your favourite media people and make your big speech, you'll enjoy that."

"A couple of months then."

"Enjoy the holiday. There is one thing I am concerned about though."

"I knew there was a but."

"Not really a but, more a couple of liabilities." Said Hecht. "Royce. He needs to be silenced. Permanently. The other is my wife. She was too easily compromised, and the Senior Partners don't want this operation jeopardised."

"Royce will be easy, as for your wife, we could have her singing from the same hymn sheet as us." Suggested Maguire.

Hecht's face brightened. "Now there's a thought." He paused. "Do you remember Holland Manners?"

"Yeah. You told me about him. He was killed off by the female members of the Scourge of Europe. Darla and Drusilla. Yes?" Maguire said, searching his memory.

Hecht nodded. "Yes. Angelus locked them in a wine cellar. They only got access to the house because Holland had kept his wife in the dark about the true nature of business, and she let them in. I won't make the same mistake. Sacrifices have to be made. Emily could be sent to find out about Jo Portman. It would also test the product against the Slayer. If she can't spot a demonic presence in her….."

"We're laughing all the way to the bank…." Finished Maguire.

-------------------------------------

**Westbury**

A tear stained Dawn stormed into the lounge and slapped the report and photographs down on the coffee table in front of Buffy

"Dad's name is on this list. Why didn't you say something?"

"Because it wasn't him." Shrugged Buffy.

There was a resounding slap as Dawn hit Buffy across the face. She was about to take a second swipe as Buffy caught her wrist.

"How could you say that!!"

"What was that for!!??"

The words came out simultaneously from the sisters as they fought for verbal control of the argument.

"Just because you hate him so much, you think it's okay when someone kills someone and mutilates his body in that way!!" Yelled Dawn.

"What are you saying Dawn! That's not dad! He was using his name." Explained Buffy, matching Dawn's volume.

"And if it had been dad?" Demanded her sister.

Buffy faltered. "I…I, don't know."

"Not much changes between you two then." Came a voice from the door.

They both looked round.

"Riley….Er, hi." Said Buffy, weakly.

"Thought I heard an argument. Said to myself, it just has to be Dawn and Buffy. What is it this time, another diary reading session?" He said.

The sisters looked at one another.

_"This isn't over." _Thought Dawn, glaring at Buffy. She turned to leave. Buffy grabbed at her arm again.

_"Oh, no you don't. I need to know. Now!" _Thought Buffy. "Riley, can you give us a few minutes. Please." She added, out loud.

"Okay, but don't kill each other. Okay." Riley grinned at them and backed out of the room muttering. "So violent."

Buffy sat them both down on the sofa and took a breath. "Dawn, that isn't dad. That's Mr Hennessy, our old neighbour in L.A." She said calmly.

"Buffy, I know that, it's not what I'm saying. Why would it not have mattered if it had been dad?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I'm not ten anymore. Try me!"

"You were never ten!" Buffy started. Then she sighed. "It's just….You never talk about him. I don't know if you really remember him or if all you have are implanted memories."

"I don't talk about him because you don't. I know I've never really met him, but I still remember him, the arguments with mom over you, and where you use to sneak off to at night. It's all up here." She said, tapping the side of her head.

Buffy grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Her voice became thick as the tears welled. "I'm sorry Dawnie. I didn't realise….Harry Pearce says I should find him. Hell, Giles says I should look for him. Explain things. What do you think?"

Dawn hugged back. "Yeah, I think we should….I miss mom, and maybe this is a way forward."

They stayed there comforting each other for a few moments, until Buffy's cell phone rang.

Wiping her eyes she answered. "Hello." She sniffed.

_Buffy, it's Edward Clewley. Is everything alright?"_

"Hi, yeah, I'm okay. What can I do for you?"

"_I've had a call from Harry Pearce. He's come by some information, a photograph, someone he doesn't recognise, and he wondered if you might know him."_

"An alive person?"

"_Er, yes. There are a couple of things though. He's using the name Hennessy, and he's possibly an agent of the NID."_

"Hold on Ed, I want Dawn to hear all this." She put the phone on speaker. "You said NID. Are you thinking, he might be our dad?"

"_Not knowing what your father looks like, there's only one way to find out. Can I have Harry fax you the picture?"_

"Yes. I need to know. One way or the other."

"_Alright. It'll be with you in a few minutes. Bye."_

There was a click as the line went dead. Dawn looked at her. "Dad? NID?"

"Maybe. Let's go see."

They walked to the reception. Just as they got there the fax machine whirred into life. Julia passed them the copy that spewed into the tray. Buffy looked at it and then passed it silently to Dawn. Both sisters were looking at each other dumbfounded.

Riley and Sam came back in carrying their bags. Sam noticed the pair and nudged her husband. "They're still alive, look."

"Riley dropped his bags and went over to them. "You two okay?" He asked.

Buffy absently handed him the copy. "My dad."

Riley's face changed to a look of surprise. "This guy is your dad?"

"Yeah. Our dad." Repeated Dawn.

"Really!" Riley sounded amazed.

"Really." Buffy shot him a glance. "You know him?"

"Not exactly 'know'. When I was recruited for the Initiative, he was on the interview panel, along with Professor Walsh and another guy. They didn't tell me their names."

"Oh, crap. It's true then."

"What's true?" Asked Sam, walking over.

"Our father works for the NID." Said Buffy.

----------------------------------

After bringing Sam and Riley up to speed, Buffy showed them the photographs and files on the other hits attributed to the Musketeers. First up was the dead man who had used their fathers name and identity.

"That's the other guy." Said Riley.

"What!" Exclaimed Buffy.

"At the interview selection. He was there too."

Buffy stared at the two pictures together, one of her father, that slight smile of his gracing the edges of his mouth, the other, a man she only knew as her old next door neighbour in L.A., his face contorted in his death mask. He eyes flicked back to her dad, the friendly eyes that said you could trust him.

She remembered how it all used to be, how he would bring her a little present from his overseas sales trips when she was little. A parasol from Thailand, a Kokeshi doll from Japan, he'd even been to Russia after the Berlin wall came down and had brought her a genuine Matryoshka doll. Then when she'd gotten older, he'd stayed at home more, working from his office, his reason was that he'd missed too much of her growing up already and he didn't want to miss any more.

Then he changed jobs. She couldn't remember why. At the time she'd been a teenager…Just. The Hennessey's had moved in next door and mom and dad had joined the tennis club. Hence the leaving Buffy to baby sit Dawn, no wait, that was a false memory, implanted by the monks.

If there had to be a point when it all changed, that had to be it. It wasn't the violence and burning down the school gym that had been the cause of him leaving, or even her insistence of the existence of vampires; it had been the change in his job.

He was supposed to have been a Senior Manager in charge of a team of technical salesman for a company selling mining equipment. How wrong had they all been…That gave rise to another question. Had her mom known the truth?

She was pulled from her thoughts by Dawn poking her in the ribs.

"Too many thoughts." Said her annoyed sister. You'll have Daniel wondering what's going on." She added.

"I think he already knows." Said Buffy. "He's busy keeping Natalie away from the Furzen and us while we deal."

"Wondered where he was. We haven't met him yet, or Natalie." Said Riley, grinning.

"And you will. Just remember; he's human." Pointed out Buffy.

-----------------------------------------

**Thames House, MI5 headquarters, London.**

Harry looked at the photograph that Juliet had sent him, along with a short note stating that if her contact was compromised in any way, Harry's life wouldn't be worth living. He shredded the note, just before he faxed the photo over to Buffy Summers. That had been some two hours ago and he hadn't had a reply. As yet.

A tap on his open door broke his thoughts. Ruth gave him a concerned smile and entered at his beckon.

"You're exceptionally quiet Harry. Anything to do with Adam?" She asked.

"No. Not at all." He said. He indicated for her to close the door and sit down. He held up a finger to his lips for her to be quiet as his mobile phone rang. Ed Clewley confirmed what he had guessed. This man was the one that Buffy called dad. Now he could proceed.

"Ruth. Will you do me a favour?" He asked.

"Of course. What do you need."

He passed the photograph over to her, and explained briefly about where it came from, and that he needed a very covert check on his background.

"If it's got anything to do with Juliet….I'd be glad to help." She said, more brightly than she should have. Any chance to get back at Juliet for things in Harry's past, Ruth was only too pleased to get involved.

"Do you have a name?" She asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow and cocked his head on one side. "That's the difficult part. He may have several. There are at least two that I know of, One is Hank Summers, the other is James Hennessey. I don't want it traced back to us. If you need Colin or Malcolm's help, so be it, however I'd rather keep it to a minimum number of personnel."

"Can I know what he's supposed to have done?"

"Apparently, he's an NID operative. I don't know how senior he is, but I'd like to know his current whereabouts, if possible."

Ruth nodded, thoughtfully. "How long have I got?"

"Timescale isn't critical, accuracy and secrecy are. I don't want him looking into us."

"I'll make a start then. I'll let you know when I've got something." She stood to leave, crossing to the door she opened it. Harry called after her.

"Thanks Ruth."

She glanced back over her shoulder. "Don't mention it." She smiled, shyly. Then she was gone.

-------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

Buffy was pacing. It had been several hours since she called Ed back and confirmed it was her fathers photograph. Josh and Dawn had returned to Oxford because they had classes the next day. Sam and Riley had gone to investigate the local hostelry's in the town for the evening, after all, they were on vacation. Daylight was now failing and the suspense was killing her. Dan gave a small smile as he watched her sashay to and fro.

She turned and frowned at him. "Yes. I'm worried." She said.

"I know. I thought I might take your mind off it." He grinned.

She slumped onto the sofa next to him and snuggled up close. Natalie looked up from her drawing and began humming softly. Buffy recognised the tune as the schoolyard chant.. "Sitting in a tree, k i s s i n g."

"Dawn needs a new shtick." She muttered.

The use of the Yiddish word gave her an idea. She jumped up, grabbed the phone, and hit the speed dial.

"Will. How sneaky can you be…..?"

**End of Chapter Thirty Four.**


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

**Disclaimer**. As before…Only the bits you don't recognise are mine..

**Chapter Thirty Five.**

Giles and Olivia returned on Thursday after their day at Buckingham Palace. Although under the circumstances the investiture had been kept a quiet affair, there was still an announcement in the society page of the Times with regard to Giles' accession. Lambert had reported that several members of the press had turned up at Coughton House requesting interviews and photographs, but had been turned away empty handed after discovering that he was not their, and not likely to be in the near future. Giles wasn't accepting that as a given for one moment. He knew what the British press were like. Doggedly persistent. He assured Lambert that nothing would change in the foreseeable future and to carry on as before.

The next few days were spent reviewing the information they already had on the various groups they were interested in, categorising them as to their threat value, and allocating resources to each party. In that respect not much changed, there was always some threat needing to be assessed, somewhere.

With Greaves in Hereford, and two slayers and watchers still in Scotland, London's team was depleted, Xander and Vi offered to stay on there and be responsible for that operation. This left Buffy free to float between places, picking up any slack where needed. There were things she needed to be able to look into, her father's activities, the Musketeers and Arthur Maguire. Dan needed to return to London so that he could work out his notice with the police, and her future mother in law had also expressed a wish to spend some time with her. There was also the small, or rather, not so small, matter of their wedding to arrange.

Over the course of those few days, one thing that did change however, was the sudden increase in post. Letters and cards mainly, started arriving by the van load. At first the postman was as perplexed as everyone else, that was until the receiver discovered that her not so secret engagement to a British Bobby was well and truly out for those privy to her world. In some cases, those who didn't know exactly where to send the cards had just put 'Ms Summers, c/o Westbury. U.K.' on the envelope. Once the post office had determined that these belonged with all the others headed for the new school, the single sack load turned into a deluge.

Buffy sat amongst them piled in the office opening them one by one, a bemused smile on her face, still not believing that so many people could be interested in what she did with her life.

Giles teased her saying that traditionally she was supposed to send a reply to all of them. Buffy's face fell as she envisaged spending the next six months at a desk typing or writing. She needed a secretary.

With his investiture out of the way, Giles offered to liaise on the Maguire situation, but as he was still ensconced in Switzerland, he agreed with Buffy that the only way forward was to send someone over to get closer to him.

Riley and Sam were briefed and made contact with Harry Pearce in London, gleaning information from Jo, Zaf and Ros, and watching all the recorded dialog that they had collected, they prepared their legend. Then they departed for Switzerland. As they landed in Geneva the press were waiting, and the Finn's went into an Oscar winning performance as the heir to an Iowa based pharmaceutical corporation and his new bride, touring the world as part of their honeymoon plans.

Giles and Olivia also had their own nuptials to arrange. On her agreement he left the details to Olivia, only entering into discussion with her when there was a particular problem that needed addressing. All Giles had to do was organise a best man. Had he been closer to hand, Giles would have asked Philip Robson to perform the task, but the South African department was short handed as it was, and could ill afford to have him vacate his role there at the moment.

That left either Edward or Xander. Olivia had commented that perhaps Edward might give her away as her own parents were no longer alive. It was felt that both he and Alison should be present, mainly because of the unwittingly instrumental part Alison had played in bringing them back together.

That swayed the matter. Giles rang Xander and asked him if he would perform the duty. When there was silence at the other end of the phone Giles realised that this must be the first time that Xander had actually been struck dumb.

The weekend came and went with Buffy and Daniel sited back at their flat in Perivale. Ed Clewley had found him some office based duties to carry out at work. This was designed to give Dan some space from the enquiring minds of his colleagues, and keep him out of the firing line, as it were. There were still three other hit men out there who probably wanted a piece of him. It also gave Dan an opportunity to see the result of his healing attempt on DI Gorman. When Ed had explained it to Giles during their conversation of his impending wedding, there had been several "Good Lord's" and a couple of "Bloody Hell's" thrown down the line. The conclusion was that what Daniel Carter lacked in physical strength or speed against a demon or vampire, his newly gained abilities put him at an advantage.

-----------------------------

**Perivale.**

Dan had gone to work early this fine, bright, late May, Monday morning. Buffy was resisting the urge to call Willow to check on her progress in finding her father, part of her didn't want to know, and part of her wondered if he knew about her being the Slayer.

The remaining sack of mail sat on the floor next to the dining table. Buffy sat on a chair adjacent to the sack, a letter opener in one hand, picking out a handfuls of envelopes with the other. Willow would have been proud of her organisational skill. There were several piles of letters and cards arranged across the table into; answer by email; answer by post; and answer and send invite; and a sack containing the discarded envelopes on her other side.

Her cell phone buzzed as she was reading the cards sent by Oz and Cho Ahn. Absently she picked it up and answered.

"_Buffy. It's Kate."_

"Hi, you okay?"

"_Yes, fine. Are you at work?"_

"Sort of. I'm at home, er, Perivale I've still got a sack full of mail to go through."

"_You're still getting cards!" _Kate sounded surprised.

"Huh huh. It started out fun, but now it's kind of a chore. I dream about being buried under a mountain of cards.

"_Think of it this way. You'll only have to do it once." _Laughed Kate. _"Anyway. The reason I called. I'm on my way into Southall to see a client, and I wondered if you were free for lunch. We need to discuss venues for the wedding and the reception."_

Buffy glanced at the pile for reply and send invite. "Somewhere big." She winced.

"_The Stag big, or The Albert Hall big?" Queried Kate._

"Dunno. How big is Albert's place…Who's Albert?"

"_Never mind. I'll pick you up at one o'clock. Alright?"_

"Great. See you then."

Buffy looked at the clock. Nine thirty. She had three hours to finish this and straighten the place up before Kate arrived. Taking a deep breath, she renewed her letter opening with zest.

------------------------------------

Later, still engrossed in her task, she jumped slightly when the doorbell rang. Buffy looked at the clock on her laptop. Eleven thirty. She had maybe half an hour before she needed to…

Puzzled and slightly panicked in case Kate was early, she rose and went to the door. Opening it she saw a large bunch of red roses being held by a man in a green smock coat, with an Interflora badge emblazoned on the beast pocket.

"Morning. Flat 32C?" He asked.

"Uh huh."

"Flowers for Ms Summers." He said.

"That would be me then." She replied.

He pushed a clipboard towards her. "Can you sign here please luv." He asked.

"Who're they from?"

"Sorry luv, dunno. There's a card though."

The guy wasn't giving anything away. His manner was a bit brusque, probably too much to do, and too little time to do it in. She'd been there at times herself, so she cut him a break.

She signed the offered clipboard where he indicated and gave him a broad smile as she passed it back. "Thank you." She said as he handed the roses over.

His demeanour softened slightly and he gave her a grin back. "Y' know. You're the first one who's said that all morning'. Thanks. An' you're welcome, Miss."

He turned and left. She closed the door. Placing the roses on the kitchen counter she opened the card. The message was simple.

'_I love you…. Danny.'_

Briefly she closed her eyes and reached out to him.

_"Hey. Flower sendin' guy. Can you talk?"….._

------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Dan had a slight smile on his face as he sat in the canteen with a cup of coffee in his hand, and the remains of his lunch on the plate in front of him. They were planning what they should do this evening, perhaps a meal, possibly Chinese. A voice behind him pulled him from his conversation with her.

"Something tells me you're avoiding us."

"Dan looked around to see Steve Hughes bearing down on him with a tray full of food. He mentally excused himself and grinned at his friend.

"This seat taken. No? Good." He said, sitting down opposite Dan.

"I didn't think you were in today?" Said Dan.

"Gem's still acting as secretary for the Guv'nor; and well, I got bored so I thought I'd pop in and clear up some of the paperwork backlog."

"You shouldn't make so many arrests." Said Dan, sarcastically.

"Just doing my job." Replied Steve. "Anyway, I'll get to the point. What are you two doing Friday night?"

"Dunno yet, why?"

"Planning a big night out with the 'wags'. You in?"

"Can I check first?"

"By all means. But don't think you're getting out of it. If Friday's no good then Saturday night. We are determined in this." He said.

Dan gave him a withering look. "Okay, but on condition that there's no shop talk. No questions about Maguire, that hit man, or anything connected. Okay."

"Scouts honour!" Smirked Steve. There was a pause. "So, how are the wedding plans going….."

--------------------------

**Rio de Janeiro.**

If there was one thing that frustrated Willow, it was dead ends. Being sneaky, and getting information on Hank Summers, or James Hennessy, was turning out to be more difficult than she had first anticipated. Googling had given her several thousand hits to start with. The name James Hennessy was more prolific in the world than anyone had guessed.

Even Hank Summers had thrown up several dozen, just in the US, that needed checking carefully before discarding.

Coupled with teaching at the school, stamping out a demon clan who had decided that Rio might be a good place to set up shop, attempt kill off and eat the hearts of the local virgin populace, and generally living life, the week had been busy.

Now she had a few hours to get to grips with the problem, she needed to narrow the field.

First to do was access the DMV. This would give her several things. Age being the foremost. She knew that Hank Summers was only forty eight, so her search parameters were graded to a two year period either side. She did the same for James Hennessy.

The hits came back. It had narrowed a lot. Hennessy came back with a mere fifty hits, Hank Summers with only nineteen.

This made looking at the photo ID on the documents easier. A scan of the picture Buffy had emailed her was placed in her search program. Then she attached the downloads of the documents from the DMV. She hit enter, and waited.

A few minutes later she had answers. Not exactly the answers she was looking for, but answers. Curiously, her search had thrown up two identical people. One person with two names to be precise. And both people had two addresses, the same addresses. One in Washington DC; and one in Colorado Springs…

-----------------------------------

**London. Knightsbridge**

On the journey into London, their conversation had been about slaying and Althenea's visit. Kate explained about Althenea's suggestion that she should try Tai Chi, Buffy readily agreed, if it helped her relax and be empathically stable, it was only of the good.

When Kate had said lunch, she'd meant Italian. Buffy had been swept along in Kate's Lexus into a car park off the Brompton Road, and into Floriana's. The décor was smart and modern with marble, mirrors, and an atrium roof. As Buffy finished off her pumpkin, chestnut and mushroom soup, the conversation steered around to wedding venues.

Kate suggested several dates, all in August, the assumption that having it then would give Daniel time to complete his period of notice and give them time for a honeymoon before the school opened its doors for the new term in September.

"Shouldn't he be here to discuss all this, though. I feel we're leaving him out." Said Kate.

"Don't worry, he knows." She paused. "He says he's happy with whatever we decide. Less for him to organise." Replied a grinning Buffy, tapping the side of her head.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, still a bit new to all this." Sighed Kate.

Showing Kate her list of invites, there was a pause in the conversation, as Kate produced one of her own.

"This isn't quite as big as I thought it would be." Said Kate, finally. "When Becky and I organised her wedding, there was at least a ten per cent reduction off the list after the invites went out. Some won't be able to make it because of other commitments."

The discussion led through the list of possible venues, and the conclusion they came to was that even though Buffy had thought she might like a church wedding, the level of security that might be required would put some guests off, and arouse suspicion among others not in on the secret from Dan's side of the guest list.

"Then there's only one place you can hold it." Said Kate. "The Grange. It's big enough, secluded, there's room for a marquee or two in the grounds, and both the wedding and the reception can be held there."

"There might be another." Said Buffy. "But I'd have to ask Giles…Westbury."

--------------------------------

**Theale, Berkshire.**

A large rented house in it's own grounds was being stocked with the contents of the grey transit van purchased by Parker the previous week.

They'd looked at it as a long term occupation, and had taken a lease for six months. Their falsified backgrounds and the deposit in cash had given the leasing agent the nudge she needed to let the property. The place was too large for most people's needs and the rent requested by the owners was excessive for most pockets.

Several hours later the three were sitting around the large refectory type table in the kitchen, mulling over the digital images taken over the last few days.

There were distance shots of Derek Carter driving away in his Aston, swinging golf clubs of various types, shots of various cars and small vans to-ing and fro-ing from the gates of the Grange, Kate in her Lexus, and on horseback cantering across a field, one of Becky doing the same.

"Doesn't Carter ever go home or visit his family? He must have another house. One we haven't found yet." Asked Royce.

"It's only been a few days yet. Give it time Mike. He might be staying with Summers, we haven't found out where she might be living." Said Parker.

"One of us could watch the cop shop. If he's working it's only a matter of time before he goes there." Suggested Quinney.

Then an image of two small girls riding a pony came up on the screen. Royce paused the slideshow and turned the screen so that the other two could see the picture.

"Then we change tactics. We've got to get Simon out of their hands as well, don't forget. If Carter doesn't appear in the next week, we'll make him stick his head out. These two have got to be a soft target. And it would be the last thing anyone would expect."

**End of Chapter Thirty Five.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer**. As before…Only the bits you don't recognise are mine..

**Chapter Thirty Six.**

The remainder of that week and most of the following week went without a hitch. Saturday night came, their evening out with Dan's colleagues was going well, and not one word about Maguire, hit men, or slaying was uttered.

Buffy had been apprehensive at first; wondering when the other shoe was going to drop; but a club had been found, dancing was taking place and a late night meal was planned. It was a relief to them that they weren't attacked by vamps, demons or other creature feature nasties. Though it may have been due to the fact that Xander, Vi, Carly, and Mel were patrolling close by. Colour her paranoid, but Buffy wasn't taking any chances.

In the Club the lads were teasing Dan lightly, Buffy was listening to their banter with a bemused look on her face

"So, Buffy. Have you taught him to dance yet. Mandy never could." Said Pete.

Gemma Marsden gave him a nudge in the ribs at the faux pas of mentioning Mandy. Buffy shrugged it off.

"He does okay." She said.

"That's a first, he always used to have two left feet." Said Tony.

Buffy glanced at Dan. _"__Wanna give them something to watch.__" _She thought.

"_I'm game if you are love." _Came the reply.

Buffy grabbed Dan's hand. "Dance with me." She said, giving him a sultry look.

As they moved out onto the dance floor Gemma grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him along too. Tony, Sandra and Pete remained propping up the bar.

At first the four danced together among all the other clubbers. It wasn't an especially fashionable club, and a lot of the tunes tended to be more toward the rock end of the musical spectrum.

Another tune was faded in by the DJ. Alana Miles' _'Black Velvet.'_ Steve and Gemma were slightly separated by the crowd. Realising that they could be seen by the trio at the bar. Buffy took both of Dan's hands and pressed close to his front.

They moved together, swaying in time with the heavy bass. Then she let go of his hands and oozed around him, hardly touching, his hands caressing her here and there, their rhythmic movements keeping in time with the music.

Tony, Pete and Sandra, still propping up the bar, watched as they cavorted.

Jaws dropped, eyes stared at them. Several others from around the room began to stare also. Even the women.

The song faded out. There were quite a few seconds of silence before the DJ realised that he'd not cued the next record.

Eyes followed them as they walked back to the others. Steve and Gemma arrived first and looks were exchanged.

The three at the bar shook their heads in disbelief. Seeing the wicked smirks on the couples faces the three male colleagues turned to the bar clearing their throats as they covered their embarrassment.

"Phwoar." Said Steve. "That was some dance."

"That wasn't a dance, that was sex. On the dance floor." Replied Pete.

Tony cleared his throat again. "Any one else feel like they need a cigarette." He added.

----------------------

The following week, Vi and Xander found themselves with groups of slayers who were on half term holiday from school. That meant there were more than enough pairs of hands to go around. Buffy managed to concentrate on arranging the wedding details and teaching Kate the basics of Tai Chi, whilst Dan continued his office duties. Life settled to something approaching normal.

Alan Tasker delivered his passenger to the Grange slightly ahead of schedule on Thursday morning. He had several things to attend to whilst Buffy was spending the next couple of days with Kate.

First there was the new car to collect. The Jaguar still belonged to the company he'd been working for, and they wanted it back. Giles had allowed him to choose what car he'd prefer to drive, after all, he'd be the one behind the wheel. Alan had always been happy with the Jag, so he opted for the latest XJ model.

Expecting to have to wait for several weeks after Giles placed the order, he was surprised that two days later the dealer called to say that the coach builders had received a cancelled order with specifications very close to his requirements. Naturally, Giles negotiated a discount….

The slight variations included a longer wheelbase for more rear legroom and greater ride comfort, there were graded tints on the armoured side and rear windows so that people outside couldn't see in, and a power upgrade on the engine management system, making the car more rapid than the standard one.

Then there was the next job. His mother and daughter were to be collected from Wembley and taken to Westbury for a tour, and a look at some properties. It hadn't been difficult for him to persuade his mother of the benefits of the move, even with the edited amount of information he was able to give her she'd said yes immediately. This had surprised Alan at first, but when she'd explained herself later after Vicky was out of earshot, he'd discovered that his mother was concerned for Vicky's well being. Several of the pupils in her current school had been expelled recently for a variety of crimes. Assaults on teachers, drugs, and weapons being brought into the school were just a few of the incidents. For those reasons alone, his mother thought that it was time to leave Wembley behind. Vicky deserved better.

----------------------------

**Rio de Janeiro.**

Willow's forays into the government systems had netted some more information. A trace that she put on the file of Hank Summers, aka James Hennessy, had slowly gathered information over the period of a few days. Most hackers tried to gather their information all at once, alerting the system supervisor and ultimately discovery. Willow was patient. Her gatherings had lead her to several points of interest. One was that he'd been involved in a surveillance operation in L.A. around the time of Angel's battle with Wolfram and Hart. His name cropped up again, linked to when she'd sent a power spike back to the source computer that was trying to hack into their systems in Cleveland several months later.

Up to this point Willow hadn't used any magic to obtain the information, apart from the wards that protected the WSC's own systems from invasion. The last lead had put her on the doorstep of the Pentagon itself, to be precise an office within the Pentagon. It was listed only as '1928 Oversight'. Nothing else.…

There was a soft glow from beneath her fingers as she left a magical marker; designed to keep her place at the entrance of the system she was getting into, in effect creating her own 'back door'. Anyone worth their salt had ways of keeping tabs on hackers at this level, even tracing them back to their location. Whilst the protective systems already in place would prevent this, eventually they would still get a country of location. There were people in the Pentagon who already knew of the WSC's brief, and of her abilities. If one of those people identified her as the hacker, it might jeopardise the agreements that she and Giles had negotiated with Washington. Better safe than sorry.

The rules were simple. Keep a log of where you've been, follow the same path in, and out, every time; and first time, wait for another user to access, so that you can 'piggy back' unseen. She didn't have to wait long. A user ID came up on the screen. _'4586, Barrett. M'_. Barrett entered the password, and it appeared on Willow's screen. Now she had a legitimate username and access code to get in with.

---------------------------

**Thames House, Secure Accommodation.**

Davies awoke with a funny taste in his mouth. He'd had the same taste before recently. Someone had obviously drugged him. Again. Why though? He was still in the same cell. The same damp patch on the wall. The same rusty light fittings. The same pile of magazines he'd been given to read. Twisting around to check behind him he felt something pull on his neck. A small plaster. Pulling it off he felt the area where it had been. There was a mark, like an injection entry point, and a spot of blood came away with his fingers.

The door to his cell opened.

"What the hell have you done to me!!!?" He shouted.

Two men entered. One was the Asian looking man he'd seen before. The other was a round faced man with thinning hair, suited, and wearing an Old Etonian tie. He was carrying a laptop.

"Nothing nasty, I assure you." Said the round faced man.

"What?!" Demanded Davies.

The two men looked at one another. Asian man shrugged. "Harry didn't say we couldn't tell him." He said.

"Tell me what?!"

"That you've been fitted with a sub dermal tracker. Our boss wants to make sure he knows where you are at any given time." Said round face.

"Take it out!"

"Er…No." Said round face. After a short pause, he added. "I need to check it's working properly, and don't even think of removing it. It's lodged behind your artery, if you try to remove it, you may bleed to death, and that would be unfortunate." He spoke calmly and factually as though it was a routine conversation.

He placed the laptop on the able and typed in a few commands after opening it. After a few moments he gave Davies a satisfied smile and closed the laptop.

"There, all done." He said. He produced another plaster and tore off the backing, sticking it over the spot where Davies had removed the previous one from. "Don't remove this one, and don't scratch. Okay."

Davies thought he sounded like his mother, until he realised that the man was being sarcastic.

Malcolm and Zaf left, and Davies thought about the reasons why they might have done this. Obviously they needed to keep an eye on his movements, perhaps they'd received some demand from the others and thought someone might get him released. If that was the case he'd lead them right to his comrades. Damn…

----------------------------------

**The Grange, Reading.**

The two women sat cross legged opposite each other on the floor of the exercise room. Their palms were face upward, wrists resting on their knees, both deep in meditation.

Kate's eyelids flickered as she came out of her trance like state. In the short time she'd been practicing the techniques that the two witches had shown her, she had found a deeper sense of relaxation, and coupled with the Tai Chi that Buffy had been teaching her, she was more able control the many sensations and feelings that the office and crowded places threw at her.

Seeing Buffy still had her eyes closed, she quietly rose and went to the window that looked out over the paddocks and the open countryside in the direction of the M4. She shivered. She got the feeling that she was being watched; she'd had the same feeling on several occasions lately and again, as before, she put it down to her lack of practise with her ability.

------------------

Down amongst the trees and bushes at the far end of the property, Parker snapped away with his camera when he saw Kate appear at the window. Still no sign of the two they were looking for. A hold up on the local roads had delayed his arrival this morning, and as she was still there, he automatically assumed she was alone. He'd seen the stable maid arrive, attend to the horses, and leave. He checked the notes made by Quinney from the previous week. If the pattern stayed the same there was no-one else due today. He poured himself a coffee from the flask and sat back against the tree to wait.

A short time later his mobile phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Tom, it's Mike. Any joy?"

"Nope. Boring as ever. This woman is the typical rich bitch. Plays at life, probably bored as hell. I've just snapped her standing staring out of the window again."

"Pack it up then. Come on back. We'll take a look at the routine of the other half of the family."

"The daughter with the kids?"

"Yes. Matt's already gone over to Aylesbury."

"Okay, see you soon."

Ending the call he gathered his kit, checked the area, and walked back through the copse to the van.

---------------------------

Buffy opened her eyes and saw Kate looking out of the window.

"Nice view."

Kate turned. "Yes, we like it." She replied. Her brow furrowed slightly.

"What?"

Kate shrugged. "Nothing, I, I just. Never mind." She said.

"You have 'something' face."

"Pardon?"

"You look like you're about to say. 'Something'." Explained Buffy.

"You'll think I'm being silly, or paranoid."

"Xander says that it's not paranoia if they're really after you." Quipped Buffy

Kate laughed. "Isn't someone always after you?"

"Mostly. But then I usually slay them and the paranoia goes away. So again, I say. What?"

"I've been having the feeling that someone's watching me just lately. Not all the time, just occasionally." She paused. "See, you think I'm being silly."

"No. No I don't." Said Buffy. She came over to the window and peered out over the paddock. "Out there?"

Kate nodded.

"Get the same feeling anywhere else?" Asked Buffy.

"No."

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a look around. You wait here."

"Aren't you a bit conspicuous?" Asked Kate indicating to Buffy's pink track suit.

"Don't worry. No-one will see me. Promise." She closed her eyes for a second and concentrated. She heard Kate's sharp intake of breath as she faded from view.

Kate saw the door open. "Buffy." She said. There was a pause as the door stopped. "Be careful." She added, and the door closed silently.

Scanning around outside Buffy jumped the paddock fences and ran to the bottom end of the grounds. The trees and dense shrubs there would make an excellent hiding place. Carefully pushing into the undergrowth so as not to alert anyone that might be there, she crept around searching for any signs of an intruder. Nothing. There was a small clearing at the base of a tree which had a good view of the house. The ground looked as though it might be more trampled than the rest but she couldn't be certain. A track led to a gate, she followed it and saw tyre marks in the dirt at the side of the lane, again they looked recent, but nothing definite. She thought herself visible again and made her way back to the house.

"Anything?" Asked Kate

"Maybe. Nothing definite. I saw some flattened dirt and some tyre tracks in the lane, but there was no-one there."

"Might be the paparazzi again, after photo's of you and Daniel?" Said Kate.

"Could be. Are they always like this?" Asked Buffy.

"They can be worse. When Daniel and Mandy got engaged they offered us a fortune for the wedding photos and an exclusive. Then when Mandy got killed they hounded Daniel for weeks trying to get his side of the story. It hampered the investigation, and stopped him doing his job. We ended up having to take out an injunction against the Press Association to keep them at bay." Kate explained.

"See, now that's where my method of hitting them until they stop would be much more effective." Replied Buffy.

Buffy's stomach gave a rumble.

"Hungry?" Asked Kate.

"Starving." Replied the blonde.

-----------------------------------

**Aylesbury.**

Matt Quinney watched the sole large detached house on the outskirts of Aylesbury from the comfort of the BMW. There had been no sign of anyone for most of the day. An Audi and a Ford Focus parked on the huge frontage were the only signs that anyone might be around. He'd moved position occasionally, leaving, then parking in a different spot when he returned.

A Land Rover Discovery came around the corner of the quiet country road on the edge of the greenbelt and pulled onto the driveway from the opposite direction. The artwork logo on the side panels depicted a firework scene emblazoning the letters PRM Pyrotechnics.

A man got out of the drivers side, two small girls he recognised from the photo's that had been taken, tumbled out of the rear along with a woman in her early twenties. Another older woman in her thirties got out of the nearside passenger door. That was Rebecca Matthews, he noted. Noisily the party went into the house and the area quietened again as the door closed.

Parker pulled up behind him, parked and got in the passenger side.

"Well?" He asked.

"I'm glad you've arrived. They've just got in. There's been no-one there all day. Did Mike call you?"

"Yeah. He's watching the cop shop in Belgravia. He hasn't spotted Carter, but it doesn't mean to say that he's not there."

Their attention was drawn to the garage door of the house they were watching. It opened noiselessly, the sound of ringing bells exuded from the interior and the two young girls shot out on BMX cycles. The young woman who'd got out of the rear of the car with them came out a little way behind on a larger mountain bike, a look of concentration on her face as she attempted to catch up with the pair.

"Jamie, Lisa. Slow down. Wait for me!" They heard her shout after the racing duo. He accent wasn't English. The two girls slowed, turned briefly, giggled at each other and continued on.

Quinney and Parker glanced at one another. They both had the same thought.

"Best opportunity." Said Parker.

"Let's go get 'em." Replied Quinney.

Parker was already in motion, getting out of the car. The door closed as Quinney started it and slammed it into gear, a small squeak from the tyres as it took off after the trio.

Parker wasn't far behind, the van lurched around the corner in time to see his colleague catch up to the trailing nanny. He drove closer and almost nudged the rear wheel of the bike as she glanced over her shoulder, wondering what was going on. There was a crash and a squeal from its rider as the bike hit the kerb and careered off, pitching her over the handlebars onto the pavement. She tumbled head over heels a few times hitting a wall with a crunch. She didn't move. A car coming in the other direction swerved to avoid the bouncing bike and skidded to a halt.

It's driver started to get out only to be struck by his door as the nose of the Transit slammed it back at him. The last thing they needed was a good Samaritan calling the police.

The BMW continued on after the two girls. Although they were ahead they'd heard the crash and had skidded and wobbled to a stop as they saw their nanny take a tumble.

"Petrine!" Lisa screamed.

Jamie saw the car coming towards them and grabbed her sister, pulling her away from the bikes in case they were next. The car screeched to a halt in front of them and they backed up against the wall, eyes wide with fear, Lisa crying, Jamie set her jaw and glared at the man who threw open the door of the car and ran towards them.

------------------------------

**Rio de Janeiro.**

Willow looked at the email. There. She had another name to add to her list of suspects. The information she was gathering for Buffy on her fathers activities within the NID had led her to both Washington and Colorado, the coincidences were too many to be just that. She added the name to her list of suspects. Cheyenne Mountain, and one Lt. Col. Samantha Carter.

"Hmmm. Carter. Wonder if she's related?" Mused the witch.

A pair of hands eased over her shoulders from behind and massaged their way down over the front of her shirt. A soft kiss on the top of her head made her smile.

"Whatcha doin'?" Whispered Kennedy.

"Researching Buffy's dad. I've got another name to add to the list of contacts."

Kennedy looked over at the screen and saw the name.

"Carter. That's a familiar name." Said Kennedy.

"Daniel's surname." Replied Willow.

"Yes. I know. And, no. this is from somewhere else. To do with dad, and Norcan."

"Really! What?"

"One of his government contracts, I think. We could ask him."

"Use the secure line then. I don't want to be caught out doing this." Advised Willow.

"As if the government would want to mess with you. Or the Slayers for that matter. Do you think they know how much damage we could do if they pissed us off."

"Maybe. Not that I want to of course. I just want to make sure they're not up to any old Initiative-y type of activities again….And check out Buffy's father."

Kennedy picked up and dialled. A few minutes later she had her answers. She read her notes out to Willow who was still going over the screen caps of Agent Barrett's emails.

"Alec Colson." She read. "Colson Industries. Went into liquidation last year. Colson disappeared. Presumed dead. His right hand man, Vogler committed suicide. Police think Colson did too. Some sort of securities fraud. He tried to cover it up by claiming he had an alien, a being from another planet. Dad picked up some of the electronics supply contracts for the government when Colson went under. That's where the name Carter comes from. She was one of the initial contacts for their requirements."

"Oh. Yes. I remember Andrew going nuts about it at the time." Said Willow, not looking up.

"You think he was covering his ass then?"

"Who?"

"Colson."

"Maybe. Probably. I mean…Aliens." Said Willow, smirking.

"And what we deal with is totally believable." Said Kennedy

Willow looked up from the screen and grinned at her lover. "I'm joking…I'm not saying there's no possibility of alien life, just that they may take a totally different form to what we perceive as normal, bipedal, beings. What Colson showed was atypical of what is generally referred to as a 'Roswell Grey'.

"Oookaay. What about the Queller demon. That came from outside the atmosphere. Didn't it?" Said Kennedy, remembering the tales that Willow had told her of their escapades.

"Maybe. It came outta the sky. It might have come from another demon dimension that has a different terrain to here. Also it depended where the portal opened up. Glory's portal opened up at the top of a three hundred foot tower." At Kennedy's puzzled look, she added. "There's a lot of factors to consider."

Kennedy nodded. "Okay, you deal with the brainy stuff. Just let me know when I need to kick ass."

Willow pulled Kennedy close and onto her lap. "That's what I love about you. You let me be me, and you are you." She said. Their lips met.

Kennedy shuffled around so that she straddled Willow's lap. Passion ensued. Only the complaining beep from the computer as Willows back pressed on several keys at once, curbed their ardour.

"Kennedy pulled back, looking deeply into Willow's eyes. "I love you, too." She said.

As they parted Willow's eyes strayed to the screen. Her inadvertent keystrokes had highlighted, and opened a link to Lt. Col. Carter's name connected to another site within the government database. It was her 'Bio'. Willow read with interest about the 'off the chart smart' Astrophysicist, who's rise through the ranks had gotten her to be one of the youngest Lieutenant Colonel's in the history of the Air Force, ahead of most of the male candidates. After reading the file she wondered why Col. Carter was stuck on some project in Cheyenne Mountain. Deep Space Radar Telemetry? Sounded dead end.

Kennedy peered over her shoulder. Seeing Carter's picture she whistled.

"Wow. She's cute, blonde hair and blue eyes." She nudged Willow. "Had a good ogle?" She grinned.

"I'm reading her résumé." Said Willow, smiling shyly back."

"Yeah, right." Came the smirked reply.

"I really am. She's smart. PhD smart. But I guess she's hit the glass ceiling. Look at what she's done prior to the Radar Telemetry thing, and then look at her rank."

Kennedy read the document and agreed. "It's wrong. It doesn't match. Unless she's discovered some majorly undiscovered thing out there in space, her rise through the ranks doesn't match what she's been doing for the past eight years.

"So. Not, Deep Space Radar Telemetry then?" Queried Willow.

"My ass!" Replied Kennedy. "Like the hair though. Might get mine cut like that." She struck a pose, holding her hair up. "What do you think?"

------------------------------------

**Aylesbury.**

Paul Matthews came out of the front door of the house with a phone tucked between his shoulder and his ear, talking with someone on the other end. He opened up the rear tailgate of the Discovery. He rummaged inside a box of paperwork for a moment and came out with a desk diary. Shutting the tailgate he was about to head back in when he heard a groan from the end of the drive. Turning he saw Petrine crawl around the stone pillar, one arm dangling, the other hand supporting her weight, her face swollen and blood pouring from a gash on her forehead.

Paul dropped the book, said a quick 'call you back' to the other person, and dashed over shouting at the top of his voice for his wife. He reached Petrine, still screaming Rebecca's name. As he did she collapsed, exhausted, her mission to alert the family accomplished.

Rebecca came out of the house wondering what was so urgent. She took one look at Petrine's limp form and she too dashed over to help. It was a few seconds before either of them realised that their daughters were nowhere to be seen.

"The girls!" Cried Rebecca. "Where are the girls!!"

Petrine vaguely motioned with her hand towards the end of the lane and murmured something in her native Finnish, then translated it.

"Men…take….girls…"

Paul was immediately up and running in the direction Petrine had pointed. When he rounded the corner all he saw was the three scattered bikes and the stationary car, its driver slumped, half in, half out of the battered door.

He dashed over to the stricken man. He felt for a pulse, and the man moved slightly, groaning as he did. Paul told him to keep still, as he hit three nines on the phone that was still in his hand.

**End of Chapter Thirty Six.**


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Disclaimer**. As before…Only the bits you don't recognise are mine..

**Chapter Thirty Seven.**

**Geneva, Switzerland.**

Riley and Sam Finn couldn't have believed that undercover partying was such hard work. Some of the clubs and functions they'd been to over the past week and a half had taken a lot of self control from the couple, mainly in the not getting absolutely paralytic at each event. They developed a technique of drinking, without actually drinking. It involved taking a sip of a drink, then putting the glass down, moving onto the next conversation, and forgetting the glass. Anyone who said the Swiss were boring fuddy duddy environmentalists, hadn't met the groups they'd met.

There were the usual dignitaries at the parties, and their associated hangers on. The get rich quick type of wannabe businessmen, and those who thought they'd made it and whatever they asked for came their way.

Then there was Klaus Hecht. Even if they hadn't already known who he was, they'd have had him labelled as a bad guy. He was too smooth, too sure of himself to be anything but.

He'd gone through the usual motions of introduction, his law firms services, questioning them about their past, the pharmaceutical industry, and congratulating them on their wedding. All of which they must have passed with flying colours, because two days later at the next function, they were introduced to Arthur Maguire….

-------------------------------------------------

**Aylesbury, England.**

In the back of the van the sisters managed to stop themselves being thrown around by splaying their feet against something solid on the floor. They had been grabbed by the man as they backed up to the wall. He'd received a sharp kick to the kneecap by Jamie as he'd approached, but apart from a few choice words, it hadn't deterred him. She'd tried to push Lisa away, telling her to run and get dad, but as the five year old had made her getaway, the other man had stepped out of the van and blocked her escape.

After that they had been roughly and unceremoniously dumped in the rear of the van, their hands and feet bound with cable ties, and their eyes and mouths secured with duct tape. They didn't know where they were, or in which direction they were headed. Jamie could hear her sisters sobs through the tape, and put her head onto Lisa's shoulder in an effort to consol her. Jamie was tougher though. She wasn't going to cry, at least, she wasn't going to let them see her cry. First opportunity, she was going to kick them where it hurt. Hard…

-------------------------------------

The two vehicles separated after a short while. The van headed for the house in Theale, using the minor routes and avoiding town centres. Parker needed to get it out of sight quickly, he had two unauthorised passengers and a damaged front wing after hitting the door of that other car. It wouldn't take the local plod long to work out what type of van and colour that they were looking for.

The BMW headed for London to meet up with Mike Royce. Quinney put the radio on in case there were any news bulletins about the kidnapping. A quick call to Royce alerted him to what they'd achieved, and the plan they'd quickly hatched to get Davies back, and eliminate Carter and Summers.

-----------------------

Chief Inspector Emma Ames dreaded phone calls like this one. It was every local police chief's nightmare. A kidnapping. Especially one where the people involved were at the forefront of UK business. The Carter family was one such target. She was amazed actually, that it hadn't happened before now.

The whole family had appeared relaxed about security, not considering themselves worthy of any malicious intent. She'd met most of them at one point or another, she got on well with Kate Carter, and had supported her charity work several times. The whole family considered themselves no different to anyone else. Derek Carter had actually said to her. _"I can only eat three meals a day, drive one car at a time, and live in one house. Same as everybody else." _

It had changed slightly when Amanda Manning had been killed. Emma had also considered that there was more to her death than a simple hit and run, but it hadn't been her case to investigate. She'd given any and all assistance to Ed Clewley at the time, even allowing her own officers to stray into other areas to support the investigation.

When it had come to an impasse, everyone had made the effort to move on with their lives. Over the last few weeks there had been a number of incidents that should have picked up the security level a notch or two, but no-one had seen it…Had they seen it, and ignored it? Or was there some other reason?

She stepped out of the rear of the car and saw Rebecca talking with DI Wilkinson. Walking over she waited until he'd finished questioning her before she interrupted.

Rebecca gave her a weak smile. "Emma, thanks for coming."

Emma gave her a sympathetic look, and glanced at DI Wilkinson. "Any news yet?"

"No ma'am. No-one's claimed responsibility yet. I've set up line taps on the house and their mobiles, and I've informed Thames Valley to do the same at The Grange and the company's head office."

He gave her a brief run down on the course of events, the condition of the man who had been struck by his own car door and the fact that he couldn't remember anything reliable as yet because he had a concussion. Petrine was a little better, she could remember seeing a silver BMW almost hitting her, and vaguely remembered a grey coloured van. That tied in with the paint and damage they'd found on the man's car. Similar paint found on ex BT vans and trucks.

"Brilliant. The two most popular makes of second hand vehicles on the market. Someone obviously did their homework." Said Emma, with a hint of sarcasm. She looked back at Rebecca. "You look like hell. Have you told your parents yet?"

Becky's hands flew to her mouth. They'd both been so wrapped up in the police and the questions and the ambulances that the last hour had slipped by without either of them thinking about calling her mother. She crossed to a nearby phone, picked up, and dialled.

-----------------------------------

**The Grange. Reading.**

Derek's Aston Martin swept up the driveway to the Grange with his usual verve. He parked in front of the garages and went into the house. Mrs Danby greeted him with a cheery hello as he passed her on his way to the lounge.

Finding no-one there he backtracked to the kitchen and asked where everyone was.

"Pool, I think Mr C. I know they've been in the fitness room this morning and they went riding after lunch."

"They?….Oh. Of course, Buffy's here. I forgot. How are the wedding plans going? Kate hasn't said anything except that It's a surprise. That usually means it's going to be expensive." Said Derek.

"I don't think it'll be that bad Mr C. Buffy's a nice girl. I think her and Daniel are going to be very happy."

Derek gave a mock salute. "Well done number one. Carry on." He said, grinning, and he headed off down to the pool area.

---------------------

Kate sat in the steam room breathing steadily, and concentrating on her meditation. Buffy was still in the pool. She'd gotten bored with just swimming the length of the indoor pool. It was by no means an Olympic size, but it was almost half the length of one. There was a spring board at the deeper end, and she'd begun diving off this into the pool and swimming underwater for the rest of the length, then returning without surfacing.

She'd just dived in as Derek entered the pool room. He saw the splash and noted how little impact Buffy's slight form made on the surface, the waters hardly rippling. Then he saw her touch the side underwater, just below where he was standing. He watched again as she swam back to the other end without breaking surface. What he saw next he could hardly believe. She turned again, still under water, and swam back towards him. She didn't even seem to slow in her progress either. He wasn't timing it but he was certain that a feat like this could well be an entry for the record books. Turning again she swam back away from him. This time he counted the seconds away in his head. After four more of the underwater lengths, she broke surface and gulped in air at the far end of the pool.

Derek made a calculation in his head. The time it had taken her to swim a length was approximately twenty seconds. She'd completed eight lengths, each at approximately that same speed, without coming up for air….Wait a minute? A frown crossed his features. Were his calculations wrong? He did the mental arithmetic again. No. He wasn't wrong.

"Fuckin' hell!" He exclaimed.

Buffy wiped her face with her hand and turned to face the expletive uttering future father in law at the far end of the pool.

"'Scuse me??" She said.

Derek realised what he'd said. "Sorry Buffy. It wasn't meant at you. Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"I, er dunno. What did you thought you saw?" She queried.

"You just did eight lengths underwater, without coming up for air." He stated.

"Really!?" Buffy tried to sound surprised.

"Definitely. How did you do it. It must be some sort of record?"

Buffy winced. "I guess I've got really good breath control?" She made the statement, although she wasn't certain that he'd buy it.

Derek was about to argue further when the door to the steam room opened and Kate half walked, half fell out of the room.

Buffy, something's…" She started. Then she spotted her husband standing there. "Derek. I didn't expect you back yet."

"You alright love. You look a bit pasty. Hey. You should've been here a minute ago. Buffy did…" He didn't get to finish.

Kate gave Buffy an urgent look. "I'm alright. We'll change and then we can discuss it darling." She said, smiling back at Derek. "Go and pour us some drinks, would you, we'll be along in a minute."

Having given Derek his instructions. She ushered her puzzled husband away. Dutifully he did as he was told, and the two were alone.

Buffy had exited the pool by this time and padded towards Kate.

"What's wrong. Got that feeling again? It might have been because Derek caught me swimming lengths underwater. A lot of lengths!."

"No. Something else. I was in the steam room, and I suddenly came over shivery, as though someone had walked over my grave. And I felt frightened, scared."

Buffy shrugged. "No idea." She said. "Let's get dressed, maybe it'll come to you."

-------------------

As they entered the lounge, Derek handed the two women a brandy each, and put the phone on mute.

"You're both here, good. Sit down, you need to hear this."

He put the phone on speaker. Becky's very shaky and teary voice came on the line.

"_Mum. The girls have been kidnapped……"_

------------------------------------------

The trio sat silently and listened as Becky explained what had happened. As the call ended there was still silence for a few moments as the details sank in. Kate now knew why she'd felt frightened and scared. She'd picked up on her daughters and granddaughters emotions…She remembered what Althenea had told her. Blood relations bring on the strongest feelings.

Derek took a sip of his brandy. Kate looked at Buffy, a pleading look in her eyes. The glass in Buffy's hand shattered as she squeezed it a little too hard. A dark look crossed her face as she absently brushed away the glass.

"These guys have gone too far this time. No more nice girl. They wanna play hard ball, I'll show them what hard ball really means."

She stood and went over to the window. She messaged Dan to inform him, and also warn him that the station might be under observation.

That done she went over to her bag and took out her cell phone. Feeling eyes penetrating her back she turned and caught Derek staring at her.

He took another sip of the brandy he was holding.

"What are you doing. Calling Danny?"

"No, already told him what's going on. I'm calling in the big guns."

"Buffy, what can you do that the police can't. Care to explain that to me?"

Buffy glanced at Kate who came to her senses and also took a large gulp from her glass.

"Derek. It's not as easy as you'd think." She said.

"Alright. Is it the same lot who killed Danny's mates and that bloke Smitts?"

"I think so. Yes." Said Buffy.

"Then get me their photo's. I'll have their faces plastered over every truck I own by tomorrow night." He said, firmly.

"What about the girls. We don't know what they want yet. It might put them at risk." Said Kate.

Derek sighed, and took another swig of his brandy. "Yeah, you're right." He sat back down and ran his hand through his hair.

Buffy dialled. Willow answered at the other end.

"Will. Nine. One. One. I need my big gun. And bring Kennedy too."

"_Is it Dawn? It's not Tuesday?" _Replied Willow.

"No, it's Daniel's nieces. They've been kidnapped by these hit men. I want them safe, quickly, they must be so scared, they don't deserve this."

"_I'll be there. Am I safe to land, I've got your location."_

Buffy looked at the large space around her. "Yep. All clear."

"_Okay, I'll get some supplies, give me five minutes. Bye."_

Derek looked from his wife to Buffy and back again. "You can get them back, just like that? How? " He asked.

"Not exactly me, a friend of mine." She paused, and took a breath. "Derek. You don't know everything about me. You should listen to Phoebe, she's been telling you the truth for years." Again Buffy paused. Kate saw Buffy's difficulty and stepped into the breach.

"Thing is darling, the stories, they're all true . Every last one of them. Buffy is the Slayer."

Derek sat and looked back and forth between the two. Then he took another swig from the brandy glass. He got nothing. It was empty. He stood silently, and went to the drinks bar. He poured himself another. A large one. Without looking back at them he spoke.

"That explains the underwater lengths and the time you held your breath for, then."

"Uh, huh." Said Buffy. "I'm also stronger, faster, and heal quicker than anyone else."

"Oh, I remember all the tales Phoebe tells, I just didn't put them into the realm of truth. How long have…you know."

"Ten years."

"Danny knows, I take it." He said.

"He does." She looked at Kate. "Oh, he says don't worry, Willow will get them back. He's gonna let Ed know what's happening."

"When did you talk to Danny?" Asked Derek, puzzled.

"That's something else you need to know." Said Kate. "You'd better sit down…."

-------------------------

Kate had just got into explaining about their son, and how he and Buffy really met when there was a slight breeze in the room.

"Incoming." Said Buffy.

The curtains wafted for a moment, then there was a flash, and a brunette carrying a Japanese sword in one hand, and a kit bag in the other appeared next to a redhead carrying a rucksack.

Derek's jaw hit the floor. "Fu…Flamin' eck!" He exclaimed.

Kate's eyes widened as she took it all in. She glanced at her husband. "Close your mouth, Derek. There's no need to act like a goldfish." She said, nonchalantly.

She stood and went over to the pair. "Hello, I'm Kate Carter, Daniel's mother. You must be Willow and Kennedy. Buffy's told me a lot about you both."

"Nothing good, I'll bet." Grinned Kennedy.

-----------------------------------

**Belgravia.**

Seated in a café some two hundred yards from the police station, a disguised Mike Royce took the call from Mat Quinney advising him of the situation. There was nothing more to be done until they made their demands known. He hadn't wanted, nor expected to move in on the target as soon as this, but the opportunity had proved to good to miss.

He left the café and walked to a quiet corner of the road. He pulled out his notebook and mobile phone. He dialled. It was answered within three rings.

"_Carter International Logistics. How may I direct your call?"_

"Listen carefully, and write this down. You only get it once. We have the Matthews girls. You want them back alive, you give us what we want. First Simon Davies. The police have him stashed somewhere. Release him. Second. Compensation. Two million, in used notes, no sequences, and no bloody paint bombs in them. We want Carter and Summers to deliver it to us. We'll tell you where and when after Davies is out. You've got twelve hours, or the kids start coming back in pieces. Got it."

The receptionist gulped and quickly checked her shorthand. _"Yes. How…"_ She started.

"Good!"

There was a click as the line went dead. She was about to start calling for assistance when three uniformed police officers walked into the reception.

------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Dan made his way to Clewley's office. A tanned Sue Porter, smiled at him as he approached, then she saw the worried look on his face.

"Everything alright Daniel?"

Dan let out a sigh. "Not really. I've just been told that Jamie and Lisa have been kidnapped.

Her face fell. "Oh, dear. I'm so sorry. You need to see the Guv'nor?" She asked.

He nodded and she hit the intercom. A moment later he was inside pacing in front of his superior, appraising him of the situation.

"Sit down Daniel, you'll wear a hole in the carpet." Said Clewley.

Dan sat, but he still looked fidgety. He wanted to be doing something to secure the release of his nieces.

He'd just finished telling Clewley as the phone rang. It was Chief Inspector Emma Ames calling to advise him of the situation. She was extremely surprised when she found that he already knew, and that Daniel Carter was the one who'd told him. She said she'd keep him informed of any developments and she rang off.

"She might ask questions when all this is over. She was puzzled as to how you knew when Rebecca's only just put the phone down to your parents."

Dan shook his head. "I'll deal with it later, sir. I've more important things to worry about at the moment.

Clewley agreed. Dan informed of Buffy's surmise, that one of the remaining Musketeers might be watching the station. Clewley, picked up the phone and called DI Gorman.

----------------------

**Thames House. MI5 Headquarters.**

Harry read the file on James Hennessy. Ruth Evershed waited patiently in the seat at the other side of the desk. The file was marked 'Eyes Only' in bold red letters on the front. Harry finished, closed the file and looked at Ruth.

"That's it. That's all there is?"

Ruth glanced down at her hands clasped in her lap. When her eyes came back up and met Harry's, she said. "I can't get any further without raising suspicion, and you did say you wanted it kept quiet."

Harry rubbed his chin. "Yes I know, but I assumed you would be able to get more than this."

"There's really not much to say other than what's in there. He's using the Hennessy name at the moment, and has done almost permanently for the last six years. His current whereabouts are unknown. He has two addresses, one in Washington DC, one in Colorado Springs. Both identities are registered at both addresses. He is, or was, trained as a mining consultant, who was picked to work for the NID. Apparently, his major in geology was their primary concern. I did note that he continued his studies after ninety six. He took a Masters in Astrogeology, there doesn't seem to be any particular reason for it though. He's not working for NASA."

"Why would the NID need someone with a mining background, and planetary rock study?"

"Perhaps they're building a tunnel under the Atlantic, or mining on the moon?" Suggested Ruth.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her flippant remark. He wasn't about to chastise her over it though, it was part of what made Ruth the person she was. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

-----------------------------------

**The Grange, Reading.**

Derek Carter walked into the kitchen and perched himself on one of the bar stools. Mrs Danby came in from the cellar with two wine bottles.

"You alright Mr C. You look as though you've seen a ghost." She said.

Derek vaguely looked in her direction. "Yeah, I'll be okay in a minute. The girls have been kidnapped." His voice was monotone, the shock of all the revelations just beginning to sink in.

There was a crash as Mrs Danby dropped one of the bottles. She placed the other on the counter and muttered a few choice words under her breath. Derek didn't even notice, he just sat staring out of the window. Mrs Danby reached for a mop and bucket and set about clearing the mess up. She enquired as to what the police were doing about it all, Derek didn't answer the question, his brain wasn't concentrating on what she was saying, just on sorting all the revelations he'd been confronted with in such a short space of time.

Derek continued in the same tone as before. "Oh, and Katie says sorry about the short notice, but there'll be two extra for dinner, and probably breakfast. Willow and Kennedy, two of Buffy's, er, friends have just arrived."

Mrs Danby looked up from her mopping. "I didn't hear any car?" She said.

"Er, no, er they, er walked. Yes, they walked." Said Derek, checking himself mentally so that he didn't say the wrong thing.

"Bloomin' long walk." She retorted.

Derek shrugged. "Kids, what can you say."

"If they're staying over, I'd better air the guest rooms."

"Oh, they'll only need the one room. They're a couple."

"Right. Just the one room then. Does Danny know, yet?"

"What about?"

"Jamie and Lisa."

"Oh, yes he knows. He's in London still. I think he's sorting things out from that end." He opened the bottle of wine that stood on the table and absently put it to his lips, taking a long gulp.

Mrs. Danby's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Mr. Carter. Don't you want a glass with that?"

He looked at the bottle, and then at Mrs Danby. "Right now Doris. I don't give a damn…"

----------------------

In the lounge Willow was setting out her supplies of herbs and candles, so that she could perform a location spell. Kate produced a map of the UK from a drawer and handed it to Kennedy who spread it out on the floor.

Kennedy then drew the curtains and lit the four candles, placing them at each corner of the map. Willow was ritualistically crushing the herbs in order with a mortar and pestle, quietly chanting a blessing as she did.

Buffy was at the doorway making sure no-one came blundering in whilst the spell was in progress.

Finishing her preparations, Willow tuned to Kate.

"Do you have anything personal belonging to either Jamie or Lisa. It helps give the spell focus." She asked.

Kate thought for a moment. "Lisa left her riding hat here. Will that do?"

"Great, even better if it has a few of her hairs in it. You can't get more personal than a lock of hair." Said Willow, smiling.

Kate went to get the hat, whilst Willow rechecked her ingredients and the layout.

The house phone rang. They all looked at one another as if to say, do we answer it, or what? They were saved the dilemma when after a couple of rings, it was picked up elsewhere.

-----------------------

Derek picked the phone out of Mrs Danby's outstretched hand and took the call. After asking his receptionist to fax him the instructions, he spoke briefly to Chief Superintendent Miller, who had just arrived. Miller assured him that everything that could be done, was being done. Derek thanked him and asked to be kept informed.

He thought it wise not to mention that there were two slayers and a witch in his house right at this very moment who were about to make an attempt at locating and getting his granddaughters back within the hour. There was no way that he'd be believed for one thing; he hardly believed it himself. He placed the phone down and looked at the half empty bottle in his other hand. He pushed it away. Getting drunk wasn't the answer. He was better than that. He walked to his office and waited for the fax. It came and he carried it as though it were a delicate piece of lace to the lounge. At the entrance he found Buffy standing guard. He showed her the note and waited quietly for Willow to finish.

Willow had added the hair to the mix and chanted she sprinkled the fine powder from her fingertips onto the map, allowing it to drift. She opened her eyes as she finished and looked at the results.

"That's weird." Said Willow.

"What is?" Asked Kate.

"They're not anywhere on the map. Here's where they were." She pointed to a spot of dust that had settled on the edge of Aylesbury.

"Were they taken out of the country by plane or helicopter, perhaps." Said Kennedy.

"Not long enough to get to an airfield. Besides, I think someone would have spotted two men getting on a plane with a couple of children in tow. Especially ones that didn't want to go with them. There's one thing about Jamie. If she didn't want to go with someone, they'd have to knock her out to shut her up." Said Derek.

Willow's face brightened. "I know what it is. They're still moving. It can't get a fix on them because they haven't reached their destination yet!" She exclaimed.

"So we wait then. For how long?" Asked Kate.

Willow looked into her mortar. "I've got enough for another two attempts. I'll try again in an hour. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

Buffy finished reading the demands. She showed it to the others. Then she picked up her phone and dialled. Harry Pearce answered. She explained quickly about the kidnapping.

"Harry. We have a situation, and I need a contingency plan. I might need to send Andrea, a friend of mine over to you. I'll let you know if we need to. Just make sure she has a moment or two of physical contact with Davies before you let him go. Okay."

"_I hope you know what you're doing."_

"Harry, they want him released, and we think they're watching the police station. I'm working on getting the girls back, but I might need to draw them out. This time they've gone too far, and these guys are rapidly pissing me off. They're going down."

"_Alright, but we already have a sub dermal tracker on him. We can track him from here, and tail him."_

"Oh he'll get a tail alright, just not one he can see, or avoid. Andrea's a witch!"

"_Ah. I see,"_

"I'm glad you agree. If I need to, I'll get her over to you in just over an hour." She wasn't going to tell Harry that her team were only five minutes away, she wanted to give Willow another shot at the location spell before they let Davies go.

"_I'll make the arrangements then. If needed, I'll have someone meet her at the front desk."_

"Good. Thanks Harry."

Buffy ended the call and redialled the WSC's HQ under the Tate. Within five minutes Vi, Xander and Andrea were on standby, ready to track the mystical tag that Andrea was going to leave on Davies, if they had to let him go.

--------------------------

**London.**

It took Quinney over an hour to get into London after his call to Royce. He collected him from the street corner and the pair made their way past Belgravia Police Station, Royce watching the officers that were moving in and out of the front entrance.

He called Parker to check on his progress. He was still some way from the house at Theale, the damage to the van requiring him to keep to minor roads, out of sight of Cctv cameras and motorways that might get him caught.

The instruction from Royce was given to keep the kids quiet, and secure until Simon was released and had contacted them to say he was okay, and not being followed. Then Royce would make the second call. They found a hotel, booked a twin room, and settled down to wait.

-----------------------------------

**Thames House. MI 5 Headquarters.**

As Harry replaced the phone. Ruth looked at him across the desk. "You have the same look on your face that you had earlier. Bad news?"

"Not exactly. We may have to release our guest downstairs. His friends have kidnapped a couple of young girls and are demanding his release in exchange for their safe return."

"And the police considering this move. Who's girls have they kidnapped."

"Not exactly. This has come from, er, another source." He paused. "I'm not at liberty to say who as yet, they're trying to keep the media out of it at the moment. Ruth, I may need another favour from you. Possibly. In about an hour, a woman will arrive at the front desk. All I know is that her name is Andrea. Will you ensure that she gets to see the prisoner, just for a moment."

"Can I ask why?"

"She's going to plant some sort of tracking device on him. One that can't be detected. I know that Malcolm has already implanted a sub dermal on him, however he may be able to circumvent it in some fashion."

"Not a very difficult task, couldn't Jo or Zaf handle it?"

"I'd rather it was you. Apparently, her methods are somewhat, unorthodox, and I trust you not to repeat what you see or hear. Except to me that is."

Ruth nodded her agreement. She wasn't sure quite what the 'unorthodox' methods might be, but she was sure that it couldn't be that bad….

------------------------

**The Grange.**

Mrs Danby had achieved her usual culinary magic, and prepared a meal for the group. Not that their appetites were anywhere near top form. Only Willow's 'friend' or life partner, as she preferred to be called, seemed to have a healthy appetite. Though she had to admit that even though the stress of the situation, had affected the Carter's, Buffy wasn't far behind her.

Willow's second attempt got the result they needed. The dust clustered on the outskirts of Theale. A large scale map of the area was found and she used the final sprinkling to pinpoint the location.

"I know that place." Said Derek. Been empty for a couple years now. It belongs to one of the ex captains at the golf club. He's been trying to rent it out or sell it. He won't be able to though, he's asking too much for it."

"Well that's where they are." Said Willow. She looked at Buffy. "Want me to take a look-see. We need to know how many we're dealing with."

"Will, we don't know the layout of the place. I don't want you teleporting in blind. You might land in a wall or something."

"That's why I'm gonna project my astral self over there. Walls won't matter if I'm non- corporeal." Grinned the redhead.

They cleared the map away and Willow sat cross legged on the floor. She meditated for a moment and a mirror image of herself appeared opposite her. The image then stood winked at the group, and vanished from the room.

-------------------------

**Theale.**

Parker slammed the door to the cellar shut. He'd never had such a difficult prisoner as the elder of the two children. He'd given them some water and allowed them toilet facilities when he'd arrived back at the house. The first thing the older one had done was try to bite him. A sharp slap had brought her into line, but he had noticed that all she did was glare at him. Not one tear.

The younger one had been different, although the same glare had greeted him when he took off the duct tape, the sobs she gave told him that she wasn't going to cause any trouble.

The water had been drank and he'd pushed them towards the cellar. The older one had said only one sentence before he re-gagged and bound them.

"My uncle Danny's going to shoot you for this."

His reply. "Your uncle's not here, and he won't be. My mate's going to shoot him."

He'd not eaten in a while. He started preparing a meal, as he did he called Royce to confirm his arrival and get an update. Having the phone on speaker whilst he cooked, he didn't see Willow's astral image appear silently in the adjacent room.

"Which hotel are you at?" He asked.

"_Bayswater Inn. We'll wait to see if they release Simon. I've given them twelve hours to release him, so he should be able to lose any tail inside twenty four!"_

Good. Get some rest. I know I'm going to. The kids are in the cellar, the older one's trouble. Let me know when we don't need them anymore."

"_We don't need them anymore now. They're not going to know where they are until we're long gone. Might as well get it over with."_

"Okay, I'll eat this and off 'em." he said, casually.

Cancelling the call, he finished what he was doing, then sat and began to eat.

Willow's Astral image passed through the wall behind him, keeping out of his line of sight, and found her self in the hallway. There were several doors off this, and she put her head through each of them to see what lay beyond. Behind the fourth one she found the cellar. She floated down the steps and stood in front of the two children.

Jamie spotted her first in the dimness. She nudged her sister who immediately crouched closer to her sister.

"Mmmm,mmm." Lisa was trying to talk through the duct tape.

"Sorry I can't remove your gag at the moment. I can't touch anything while I'm like this." Whispered Willow. She waved her hand towards the girls and both their eyes widened as it passed right through them.

Jamie gave her a puzzled look and struggled and nudged Lisa to indicate that she wanted her to pull off the tape so that she could talk.

It took them a few moments to complete the task. When it was done Jamie whispered. "Are you a ghost?"

Willow giggled. "Kind of. At the moment, anyway. I'm Willow, an' I'm here to get you out. Buffy and your grandma asked me to come."

"Can't get us out if you can't touch us." Retorted Jamie. "He's got a gun. I saw it in his pocket."

"Listen, there's not a lot of time. I'll be back in a moment. Okay?"

The girls nodded and Astral Willow disappeared.

As she did, the door at the top of the steps opened and Parker appeared, backlit by the light from the hall.

"Who's there! Come out! Now! Or I start shooting!"

-----------------------

**The Grange.**

Willow raise her head from her trance.

"Found them. We gotta hurry though. They're not planning on keeping them alive much longer."

Kate's hands flew to her mouth, a look of horror on her face. Derek put his arms around her and looked at the three younger women.

"Just get them out of there, alive. Please." His face showed his concern.

Buffy and Kennedy grabbed a weapon each from the cache that the younger slayer had brought and stood ready at Willow's side. Willow held their hands, there was a breeze, a flash, and they were gone.

Behind the remaining couple, there was a crash from the doorway as Mrs Danby dropped the tea tray.

--------------

**Theale.**

Parker advanced down the steps into the cellar, his gun held out in front of him traversing left and right, ready to shoot at any opposition. Reaching the bottom he saw there was no-one there apart from his two captives.

Reaching the girls their eyes widened as he aimed the gun at them.

"Nobody here then. Time to end this."

As he spoke he noticed a breeze that kicked up a little of the dust from the floor. He didn't expect the flash as the three appeared behind him. Whirling around the gun trained on what had caused the flash.

Willow was quicker than he was though. Her hand came up as they materialised. Buffy and Kennedy were both a little disoriented, and wavered slightly as she protected them.

"Protego!" She shouted.

Her shield came up just as Parker pulled the trigger. The Matthews sisters squealed at the bang. The bullet hit the shield, stopped dead, and fell to the floor.

He fired twice more, rapidly. These too fell to the floor.

Parker glanced at the bullets that were now lying spent on the floor, a brief look of confusion crossed his face, as his hand darted to the second gun tucked into his trousers. He drew it and trained it in the opposite direction. Straight at the two girls.

"I don't know how you did that, but I'm betting that you can't protect them too. Now, kneel and put your hands where I can see them. All of you!" He ordered

The three didn't move. Not a word passed the lips of the three as they silently grinned at him.

_"Don't worry, the guns won't fire." _Thought Willow to the others.

"What are you grinning at!! Do it. Or I'll…."

He didn't get any further, Willow's other hand motioned towards him and both guns flew out of his hands and clattered into the shadows. He watched them fly away, a startled look on his face.

At the same time Buffy and Kennedy darted around him to get to the girls.

As the two moved, Willow dropped her shield and held her other hand out in front of her in a pincer-like fashion. Slowly she drew her fingers together. Parker's own hands shot to his throat as he started to gasp and choke, his airway slowly constricting.

Willow spoke out loud, her voice boomed.

"You think a gun is the answer to everything don't you. You think it gives you power. It doesn't. You have no idea what true power is…."

She took a few steps closer to him as she spoke, if he hadn't been trying to release himself from the invisible grip she had on him he could have easily hit her.

"…The last person that killed someone I cared about…I gave him the bullet back…slowly…Then I flayed the flesh from his body….it wasn't pretty. Should I do the same to you?"

He felt the grip on his throat lessen slightly. Opening his eyes he saw, not the redhead who'd appeared in the cellar less than a minute ago, but a raven haired, vein-y featured woman, with dilated obsidian pupils that filled her eye sockets. He struggled to free himself, and the grip tightened again

"Will.. No! He's human!" Shouted Buffy, looking back at what her friend was doing.

Willow cocked her head around the suspended Parker and gave her a wink and a grin. Kennedy and Buffy glanced at each other and rolled their eyes as they released the girls.

Willow looked back at Tom Parker, the glamour of her dark side fading back to her normal features.

…"But I'm over all that now…You're a very naughty boy. You messed with the wrong people this time, and you're going to pay for it. You know that don't you?"

Parker nodded slowly. He didn't understand what this woman was, or how she'd done the things she had, but he was beaten. He didn't have a comeback.

"Bind!" Commanded Willow.

Ropes appeared out of nowhere and tightly wound themselves around him. The grip on his throat faded and he gulped in air, coughing at the sudden release. That was the point he realised that he wasn't touching the floor. It was the last straw. His bladder gave way to the fear…

All three of the women wrinkled their noses at the damp patch that appeared in his trousers. Lisa's sobs became more pronounced as Kennedy gently eased the duct tape from her mouth. She gathered the little girl to her and hugged her gently, whispering to her that she was safe now. Buffy did the same to Jamie, as the elder sister finally gave in to the tears….

--------------------------

They left Parker bound to a chair in the cellar, a note attached telling the police exactly who he was, and Willow teleported them all back to the Grange. The two girls collapsed immediately on landing, and only Buffy and Kennedy holding them stopped them crashing to the floor.

Kate dashed over and checked on them, Derek looked around, he'd been administering a glass of brandy to Mrs Danby, whose face was just beginning to regain it's colour when the group reappeared with the girls. This time she fainted outright, and slumped back in the chair. Derek shrugged and allowed her to rest. It was almost too much for him, he could imagine what it must be like for her. He put the glass down and went to assist his wife.

Passing the girls to their grandparents, Buffy messaged Dan that the girls were safe and well, and the address of where Parker was imprisoned. Willow gave Buffy the information she'd overheard when she was in the house in astral form, and Buffy passed that along as well.

Derek picked up the phone. Becky answered at the other end.

"Beck's. They're safe. They're here."

"_How? When?" _Came a teary reply. She called to her husband and told him.

"You really don't want to know. I don't believe half of it myself."

"_Did Buffy free them?"_

"Oh, then you do know…Was I the only one who didn't know?"

"_Yes dad. Thank Buffy for me, and anyone else who's there…Put the girls on, I need to hear them…."_

Derek complied with his daughter's wishes. The girls were a little subdued as they spoke to her, mainly due to the shock of their ordeal, and the disorientation of the teleport.

---------------------------

**Bayswater Hotel, London.**

Darkness was falling over London as the CO19 squads converged on the Bayswater Hotel. Clewley had taken charge of the situation as soon as Dan had passed him the information from Buffy and Willow.

Halting traffic and pedestrian access to the area was the first task. Uniformed officers guided and evacuated civilians from around the vicinity with practiced ease.

Dan stood shoulder to shoulder with his colleagues, Steve, Pete and Tony. At his request Clewley had allowed them to be in on the operation. It wasn't business for them, it was personal. These men they were about to take into custody were responsible for the deaths of their colleagues, both good mates, one a loving father and husband….And a fiancée.

An eerie silence fell on the area. Clewley gave the order to move in.

---------------------------

When you'd been in the game as long as Royce and Quinney had and survived, you developed a kind of sixth sense. That sense kicked in as darkness fell. Something was wrong. Royce peered through the slats in the window blind. The street outside was quiet. Too quiet. He motioned silently to Quinney to gather what he could, his colleague immediately picking up on his wariness.

He opened the door a crack and peered into the corridor. His hand signals told Quinney that it was clear and that he was to watch the right side of the corridor.

Guns drawn, they moved into the corridor and towards the emergency exit stairs at the end. Suddenly a door at one side opened and a black clad Steve Hughes in body armour took up a stance, trained his weapon on them.

"Armed Police. Drop your weapons and raise your hands above your heads! Now!" He bellowed.

Neither of the hit men complied. Two other officers appeared behind them. Royce found himself facing an armed Daniel Carter.

"You take us in or harm us and those girls won't be coming back." Shouted Royce. "Now let us go!"

"Too slow, Royce. They were rescued an hour ago. Parker's in custody." Said Dan.

"You're lying!"

"Not something I'm known to do. Ask anyone." Replied Dan. "He was picked up at a house on the outskirts of Theale. There, proof enough for you." He added.

For what seemed like an eternity, nothing happened. Then Royce took his shot. Aimed directly at Dan's head there was no time to move, he wasn't that quick. Pete appeared behind Steve and the pair opened fire with deadly accuracy on the two fugitives, Tony doing the same from adjacent to Dan. In less than five seconds the hit men were falling to the floor, cut down by a hail of bullets from the three officers' guns.

Dan was knocked off his feet as the bullet hit him in the middle of his forehead, just underneath his helmet. He crashed back into the door and fell through. He vaguely heard the shouts of his colleagues as they called for backup and medical for a downed officer. Pete and Tony covered the two bodies in the corridor and cleared them of weapons, Steve Hughes bent over his downed friend.

Dan groaned. This was all he needed right now.

Steve released the catch on Dan's helmet and eased it from his head. He heard Dan groan and called over his shoulder that Dan was alive.

As he looked back at Dan he saw the bullet…flattened against Dan's forehead. He pulled back in shock.

"What the fu…"

"Don't swear." Admonished Dan. "You know your mum doesn't like it."

Steve peered at the bullet. It was as though it had just stopped, a millimetre from Dan's head.

Dan sat up. "Don't you know it's rude to stare."

"You… The bullet…you should be dead?"

Dan reached for the item and plucked it from its resting place. He put it in his pocket. "There, gone now." He said.

"How?…Why…" Steve was almost whispering, as he questioned Dan.

"Don't ask…Let's just say someone up there likes me. Okay!…Let me up. I want to be seen to be okay. I don't want to be poked around by a paramedic."

Still puzzled, Steve allowed him to stand. Dan brushed himself off and collected his weapon.

Moving back into the corridor the other two looked at Dan and grinned.

"Thought you'd bought it for a minute there, Danny." Said Pete.

"He must've missed, I'm a lucky sort of bloke." He said.

The three started as one of the bodies coughed. Royce groaned.

"We've got a live one here." Shouted Tony into his radio, stepping back and covering Royce with his weapon again. "Where are those bloody paramedics."

Steve's Radio crackled.

"_Stuck in a jam. ETA five minutes."_

"Shit. He'll be dead by then!" Called Tony.

Dan looked at Pete. "Are they clear of weapons?" Pete nodded. "Right. Clear the corridor." He called out over their heads.

Several other officers who had appeared as they'd been dealing with things, just stood there . Nobody moved. Ed Clewley entered from the rear.

"You heard the instruction. Move!" He shouted. The other officers cleared out and only Dan and his three colleagues were left. Clewley spoke more gently to them.

"That includes you three as well."

"Sir?" Questioned Tony. Steve and Pete also gave him awkward looks.

Dan sighed. "Sir, no. let them stay. I can't hack this secrecy bit any longer." He looked at his three mates. "Just don't tell anyone what you're about to see. Alright!"

Still puzzled the three nodded.

"Whatever you say, Dan. We've got your back." Said Steve.

Dan knelt beside the dying hit man. "You're not getting out of it this easily. You've got crimes to pay for."

"Fuck you." Said Royce, hoarsely.

Dan shook his head. He knelt and placed his hands on Royce's side where the blood was oozing from. The glow emitted from his hands lit up the corridor for a few seconds before fading out. There were gasps of amazement from the three friends as they watched.

Royce's eyes flicked open and he sat up. Dan backed away, as Tony trained his gun on the now healed man. Pete came to his senses next and produced a pair of cuffs.

"What about the other one?" Asked Steve.

"Dan looked at Quinney's corpse. Somehow, he knew it wouldn't work on a dead body. He shook his head.

"He's gone. I can't help him. Sorry."

"You're a better bloke than me, Danny. I'd have let this bastard die." Said Pete, pulling Royce roughly to his feet.

Royce glared at him. "I don't know what you did or how you survived that shot, but he's right Carter. You'll regret this."

Dan moved in close to the hit man. Royce tensed in case he was about to be struck. Three inches from his face Dan spoke.

"Michael Royce. I'm arresting you for the murder of Amanda Manning, and Police Constable's Geoff Burroughs, and Andrew Jervis. Conspiracy to kidnapping, and extortion. You don't have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention something that you rely upon later in court. Anything you do say may be taken and used in evidence against you."

Pete and Tony grabbed Royce's arms and pulled him towards the stairs. Clewley looked at Dan.

"You alright Daniel?" He asked.

"Oh, yes sir. Much better now." Said Dan, a satisfied look on his face.

**End of Chapter Thirty Seven.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer**. As before…Only the bits you don't recognise are mine..

**Chapter Thirty Eight.**

It was late. Dan was sat in the canteen with his three colleagues, drinking coffee after their return to Belgravia. He was trying to explain how he'd been able to not be dead from a bullet to the head, and how he'd been able to heal a mortally wounded man.

"Are you quite sure you want to know?" Asked Dan.

"Yes!" Came the firmly chorused reply.

"Honestly, I don't know all the ins and outs of it myself, but I do know I was given these ...talents, I think is the right word. I was given them for a reason, and I intend to use them to help people."

"So why are you quitting to go and teach? Wouldn't you be better off here, where you can do more good tan with a class full of girls at some private school." Queried Pete.

"There's a bit more to it than that." Replied Dan. He sighed. "Look. Give me a minute. I'll check just exactly what I can tell you. Okay?"

The three nodded. Dan closed his eyes and spoke with Buffy, who agreed that it was probably for the best, and they'd probably recall what they'd been told previously when he started telling them anyway.

"What was all that?" Asked Steve.

"Getting a consensus." Said Dan.

"From who?" Asked Tony.

"It's _'from whom'_." Corrected Pete.

"Whatever. Come on Danny, spit it out." Added Steve.

Dan grinned. "It's like working with the three stooges, with you lot. Never a dull moment." He paused. "I was asking Buffy what I could tell you."

"They all looked around. Tony ducked his head under the table. Puzzled he came up. "How. You don't have a phone?" He said.

Dan tapped the side of his head. "Another one of those little talents." He said.

"What? Hang on. What has all this got to do with Buffy?" Asked Pete.

Dan took a breath. "In every generation, there is a Chosen One.…"

----------------------------------

**The Grange. Reading.**

Kate looked in on her sleeping granddaughters. Derek came up behind her, put his arms around her waist and peered over her shoulder.

"They're still there." He whispered. "I'm amazed they fell asleep so quickly. Do you think they'll be okay?"

"They felt okay when we were talking earlier. Jamie's the tough one. It's Lisa who'll have problems with it all, if any." She whispered back.

They quietly closed the door and walked back to their room, as they did, they continued their conversation. Derek stopped to wind the grandfather clock that stood on the landing. Checking its timekeeping he adjusted it to match his own wristwatch. It was well after one a.m.

"I've spoken to Miller." He said. "They've picked up that Parker bloke. They found him with a note attached to his ropes telling them just who he was. Dan's contacted Buffy and they've got the other two. Only one of them alive though, she say's the one they've got is the bloke who killed Mandy." Said Derek.

"Thank goodness. Did Miller say anything to indicate if there might be any comeback on Willow, Kennedy or Buffy?" Asked Kate.

"I Don't think so. Parker's spouting all sorts of gibberish, they don't believe him though. Miller said that there wasn't any proof that anyone else had been there. They won't need to question the girls, they've already got enough on him to put him away for life. Buffy says he's the one who was posing as an accountant named Jones in Chelsea. He murdered his wife and put her body in the freezer." Reported Derek.

Kate shuddered. "That's a relief. At least they won't get the 'imaginative story' from the girls, about Buffy's friend who can disappear and walk through walls." She replied.

"How's Becky?."

"Asleep. She's okay. I thought she was going to crush the life out of Willow when she hugged her earlier. She was so thankful to get the girls back."

"Has Paul asked you any awkward questions?"

"No. Becky told him not to ask about it. Just to be thankful that they'd got them back. He won't, but he knows it has something to do with Buffy, Willow and Kennedy."

"I'll have a word with him. Oh, and I've told the office that none of us will be in tomorrow or Monday. I think we need some time, together." He said.

"You're doing a lot better with all this supernatural behaviour than I thought you would." Said Kate, cocking an eyebrow at her husband.

"I'm probably mellowing in my old age." Said Derek. "It'll probably hit me when I least expect it." He added.

"You're not old yet darling. A little frayed around the edges, possibly, but not old." She countered.

"Thanks, I think? So, what's for tomorrow. I heard you talking to your mum earlier." He replied.

"She's being driven over. Rupert Giles' driver is picking up a new car, Buffy's arranged that he collect mum on the way and drop her off here. Actually, we need to arrange a time to meet all of Buffy's family, and discuss the arrangements."

"I thought there was just her and her sister?"

"They consider themselves all family. Willow, Xander, Rupert Giles. Buffy says he has a daughter he didn't know about until a couple of weeks ago; so there'll be his daughter and fiancée too."

"Are you considering this for the weekend? Won't it be too much, all at once."

"I'm thinking it will take everyone's minds off what's happened, and give us all something happy and positive to focus on." She said.

What about Mrs Danby? She was still muttering when she went to bed."

"Willow was baking cookies earlier, when Doris wasn't coherent. Apparently after one of those you forget the fact that you were told or saw something to do with the supernatural by the following morning, so when she wakes up she'll be okay. Buffy say's it's harmless, it helps with situations like Doris. We'll have to get her some help though. I'll call the Stag first thing in the morning and ask Lucy to arrange for a few of the staff to come over."

"So never eat a cookie baked by Willow then." He grinned.

------------------------------

Downstairs, Willow, Kennedy and Buffy were still sitting in the lounge. Willow was reporting what she'd discovered about Hank.

"I'm still finding bit's here and there. There are a lot of links to explore, but the underlying trend is for it all to lead back to this 1928 Oversight thing and Lt Col. Carter."

She gave Buffy the CD with it all on. Buffy looked at it with sadness.

"What should I do Will? If I go and find him, and he's not one of the white hats I could put us all in danger. Imagine what they might do to us, or Dawn even. Riley says dad was on the panel that interviewed him for the Initiative. Walsh and Hennessy were there too, and they both turned out to be bad, so why not my dad.

"That's poetry." Quipped Kennedy. Willow giggled, Buffy rolled her eyes. "We could do what we're supposed to do, what we're trained to do, watch them, see what they're up to." She added.

Buffy huffed. "Who'll go in? Faith's needed in Cleveland, you and Willow have things in Rio to take care of, Xander and Vi are sorta here. I cant go, neither can Giles or Dawn, because we'll be recognised. There are too many military and government types in both those places.

"Buffy. We have other people besides us now. Good people. Rhona needs an assignment. One that keeps her away from getting her arms broken. We could send teams of newly graduated slayers to hone their undercover skills, one team in DC, and one in Colorado. DC's more active, demonically speaking, so maybe Rhona could take the Colorado team." Suggested Willow.

"Okay. As long as they get all the intel and a good cover. I don't want them at risk. First sign of trouble, and they pull out. We'll put it together and run it by Giles." Said Buffy.

"Talking of intel. Have you heard from Riley and Sam?" Asked Kennedy.

"Last report was two days ago. They met with Maguire again, he wants to talk about setting up some sort of business deal in the US. Energy tablets, or drinks, or something." Said Buffy.

Willow's eyes widened, and she slapped her forehead. "D'oh! The powder! Tablet form. Can Riley get any samples?"

"We'll ask tomorrow." She replied.

Buffy and Kennedy both looked out of the window. Their sensitive ears picking up on the sound of a motorcycle coming up the driveway. "Right now, I'm going to bed. My boyfriend's back!" A wicked grin spreading over her face.

--------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

His jaw ached. The doctor hadn't been gentle as he'd been held down by the two orderlies whilst he was examined. They'd immediately pulled his capped cyanide filled tooth out and his tongue rubbed uncomfortably on the gap that it left. They knew exactly what they were looking for, so the betting was that they'd also found Simon's and or Tom's.

Lights out in the cells didn't exactly mean total darkness. There was still a dim glow from the shielded light in the ceiling. It made falling asleep difficult for Royce, besides, there was too much going around his head to consider sleeping.

He knew now that he hadn't missed. At the close range he'd shot Carter at the bullet should have taken his head clean off. Then Carter had just reappeared just as he felt his own life ebbing away, and somehow healed him. Saved him. Why?

If he hadn't, he'd be dead right now, just like Matt, but he'd always considered that he'd go out with a bang, and not with a whimper. Now he was stuck in this cell and no outside help. About an hour ago he'd heard a commotion going on outside the cell. He'd recognised Tom's voice, ranting about a redheaded woman who could move things with a wave of her hand, and vanish into thin air.

Tom wasn't an irrational bloke, he was a professional, he didn't make rash statements like that.

Royce put Tom's comments together with all the other pieces of information he'd gathered. The fact that Davies had confirmed the kill in Paris, then he'd disappeared, captured. His own experience the first time. He knew he'd actually hit Carter in that car park, somehow he'd survived, then the impossible knife throw from Summers. The distance of the throw alone was beyond capability, let alone hitting him. Then there was the dash over to him and the punch. Both again, impossible for a normal person, especially one of her stature, the punch had knocked him clean out, and had felt like an iron bar hitting him.

She'd had the opportunity there and then to kill him, yet she hadn't. She'd called for help and had him arrested. That didn't tie in with what Maguire had said. Slayer…. That was the name he'd used. Maguire obviously knew more than he had let on, and he had said that they should forget about it. Did Maguire know that they couldn't, and played them? Time would only tell.

Thinking about the strange course of events that had unfolded, something nudged his memory, and he cast his mind back to his first tour in Bosnia, the first time they'd all been put together in a war zone situation. Their contact back then had been a middle aged man called Kovacevic.

One of the first thing's he'd said to them was about the night time happenings. People disappearing, and then going mad, on a killing spree. Nightwalkers, he'd called them. Bullets didn't seem to affect them, their faces twisted beyond recognition. They'd thought that one of the factions had got hold of some drugs that turned people into monsters. It had stopped when they'd dynamited some caves in the hills after seeing some of the supposed perpetrators entering them. True, their faces had been twisted, bumpy foreheads, fangs, no wonder they'd only appeared after dark.

Was Carter or Summers one of those people? No didn't fit. No-one like that would have saved his skin, to arrest him. They'd have let him die.

Then there was Summers' statement. She should 'end' him. It had a finality about it, as though it would be a total obliteration of him, not just a killing.

He needed more intel. He listened at the door. All was quiet outside his cell, Tom too had ceased his ramblings.

"Tom. Can you hear me?" He whispered, loudly.

No answer.

"Athos." He said, a little more loudly.

"D'Artagnan? That you Mike?"

"Yeah."

"Oh fuck, then they have got you and Matt as well then. I didn't believe it when they told me."

"Matt's dead. Coppers took him out last night.

"Bollocks. Did they release Simon?"

"Highly doubtful. They were onto us before we could think. Did you talk to anyone else about where we were holed up?"

"No. Did you?"

No, and Matt definitely didn't. Simon wouldn't have known where we were, so it wasn't him."

"I'll bet it was that Yank redhead listening in. She was bloody everywhere."

"Yank redhead?"

The whispered conversation continued as Parker related the events leading up to his capture. Royce took in all the details and questioned the timescale of the events. He didn't tell Parker of his own experience with Dan Carter, he didn't want to fuel Tom's ramblings.

"….It was just under an hour later when they picked us up then, I reckon. How the hell did they manage to mount an operation that big in under two hours?" Said Royce.

"I told you, that redhead is one weird bitch. She actually changed her looks right in front of me."

Something clicked in Royce's brain. "She didn't have a bumpy forehead and fangs, did she?"

"You mean like those druggies we blew up in Bosnia? No, I told you, she was all black hair and vein-y faced. Her eyes were totally black as well. Then it faded back to normal."

"And she made you float, took away your weapons, nearly crushed your windpipe without touching you. Tom. You're not making sense."

"I know. But it really happened….it was like….Magic!"

"Get away. There's no such thing. She must have some sort of illusion technique that she uses, like those telly magicians.

"Mike, they have hours to set it all up and most of it's smoke and mirrors. This wasn't. I tell you that's the only explanation I can come up with.

"So this, 'Will', the redhead. You're saying she's what… A witch, or something?" Questioned Royce.

"Got a better explanation?" Said Parker.

Eventually the pair gave up their discussion. They were stuck, at least for the time being. They both knew that security would be tight around them, especially after Royce's previous escape. A chance might come; but it might be a long time coming…..

------------------------------------

**Friday.**

**Belgravia Police Station.**

The following morning found Ed Clewley at his desk early. He smothered a yawn as he picked up his first coffee of the day. It was strong, and black, and he needed it this morning.

He scanned the list of his emails as he drank. The first was from the Chief Constable, also forwarded to Miller and Ames, congratulating them on the success of the previous night's operation. Reading further down Ed groaned, as he read that the Chief wanted to meet the arresting officers and give a press conference this morning. That could prove difficult.

The Chief was obviously looking to make political gain, there had been criticism of late that the crime figures just weren't coming down and that he was too lenient. This was a show for the media, and to gain a brownie point or two when it came time for the Chief to retire, and run for Mayoral election.

The media weren't backward when it came to putting two and two together, and once they found out that two girls were kidnapped, held for ransom, and Daniel Carter was involved, all bets would be off and it would be open season on him….and anyone close to him.

He read the second email whilst he was mulling over the first. It was from the Triple A. The tests on the list of athletes that had been provided by Smitts had, not surprisingly, drawn a blank. Their blood work showed no anomalies. They were clean. That made the case against Maguire unsound, all the evidence they had against him was circumstantial, and hearsay from a self confessed hit man whose whole existence of the last ten years had been a lie.

It wouldn't be long before Maguire's lawyer got the same information, if he hadn't already, and would be calling for an injunction against the police for deformation of character, and harassment.

His mind was drawn back to the first email. Nip that one in the bud first, then deal with the second. He picked up the phone. Calling the front desk he requested that four officers, Johnson, Dougherty, Wilson, and Bartram, present themselves to his office as soon as they came in. These men had been there last night, and he needed their assistance.

Then he made four separate phone calls to Tony, Pete, Steve, and finally Daniel. He advised them of his plan and asked that they make themselves scarce for the next twenty four hours….

-------------------------------------

**The Grange, Reading.**

A spray of dew from the morning coated grass arced upwards as Dan whacked the golf ball into the back of the driving net. His father watched as Dan shuffled up to the next ball in the line and checked his stance.

"So this all started almost a month ago, and since then, you've helped Buffy avert an apocalypse in Paris, and because of what happened to you there, you're able to heal people, speak any language that you hear a few words of, and you're bullet proof." Said Derek.

Another ball hit the netting as Dan took another swing.

"That's about the gist of it dad."

"How come there's nothing in the papers then? Someone must have noticed something."

"It sort of self cleaned itself, and erased people's memories of the events. Anyway dad, come on. You know what would happen if the papers got hold of anything to do with all this."

"You'd have a queue of sick people from here to Birmingham, wanting you to cure them?" Grinned his father.

"Yeah. And another queue of baddies trying to make a name for themselves for being the one who killed Dan Carter. Not to mention the queue wanting to turn us into some kind of laboratory experiment. It's got to be kept quiet, dad. Nobody outside of the immediate family can know."

"But you told Steve, Pete and Tony!"

"Case of having to. Besides, as soon as I began to tell them they recalled most of what Buffy had told them a couple of weeks ago."

"Cookies. Yeah, Mrs D's a bit confused as to how everyone just arrived last night."

"She'll be okay. If she gets too upset, I'll see what I can do to help."

Derek shook his head. "I can't believe that your Gran was one of these 'potentials' back in the twenties. How come there's not more like her about?"

"Gran always had the dreams, didn't she. So there was always a connection to the slayer line. Giles seems to think that there's a sort of cut off point with the girls prior to being called. With Willow's spell, just as there was before, if there were girls who were identified as potentials, once they reached a certain age they became too old to be called. It seems that the younger the better was the norm. Now, Willow says that as the girls reach puberty they automatically get their powers. It's got something to do with that time of the month thing."

"Derek grimaced. "I didn't really need to know that." He said.

"You asked."

"But some of them are just little kids."

"That's why we have to find them, teach them, and train them to handle their abilities."

"They're still kids, Danny."

Dan thought for a moment. "Take Jamie, for example. Why do you think she's so tough. Lisa tries to be the same as her, but can't quite manage it. Jamie's one hard little so and so. If she'd have hit home with that kick to their attacker, they might have got away before they were taken."

"She was looking out for Lisa, she told her to run and get help."

"Exactly. That wasn't just bravado dad, Jamie put someone else's safety before her own. Jamie's got the makings of a hero. No-one's taught her that, she's taken it upon herself. If nothing else, I can see he joining the police when she's old enough.

"What do you mean…if nothing else…?"

"Buffy thinks she'd make a brilliant Watcher, one day."

Derek looked on as Dan turned towards the motorway and watched the two specks in the distance rapidly get bigger as they ran towards the house. The mile or so was being covered at a great rate of knots by the two slayers returning from their morning run. At about three hundred yards Buffy suddenly put on a spurt and left Kennedy in her wake, almost blurring past the two men on her way to the shower.

Kennedy slowed to a stop by them. "Am I slowing down, or is Buffy getting quicker?" She panted.

-----------------------

In the lounge Becky put the phone down with a firm push. She turned to her husband who'd just entered the room.

"By the look on your face, I take it the headmistress didn't like what you said."

"The woman had the nerve to call me irresponsible. ME!" She fumed.

Paul looked puzzled. "What? Why?"

"Because we hadn't arranged security and bodyguards for the girls." She said, running her hands through her hair. "And she says that because of this incident we should look elsewhere for their schooling. She doesn't want anything happening to her school or the other pupils because of our inefficiency."

"We always said we'd never get bodyguards for them. They'd never do anything normal if they were restricted like that."

"I know. I don't think we've got much choice now. Petrine's going to be in hospital for about a week, her collar bone's broken and that cut on her head needed seven stitches. If the papers get wind of this we'll have every crackpot with an axe to grind having a go at taking them. Or worse."

There was a tap on the doorframe behind Paul. They both looked to see Willow standing there with Jamie and Lisa, still in their pyjama's, one holding each of her hands.

"Not interrupting, am I?"

"Not at all Willow. Come in. Come in." Said Becky.

"Everything alright?" Asked Paul.

"All good." Said Willow. Lisa looked up at the redhead and gave a tug on her hand. "We've had a conversation, quite a long conversation, about what happened yesterday." She admitted.

Paul glanced at his wife. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Not exactly a problem. More that these two want me to explain a few things, to you Paul, that is." She gave him a weak smile.

"Okay?" He said, cautiously. "Beck's did ask me not to ask any questions, so it doesn't matter if it's uncomfortable for you. I assume it's got something to do with just how you managed to secure their release so quickly, and overcome that man Parker."

Jamie let go of Willow's hand and grabbed her father's.

"Sit down daddy, Willow's got a long story to tell you." She said.

Paul sat Becky and Lisa sat beside him, Willow paced up and down in front of them as she related her story….

---------------------------------------

**Thames House, MI-5 Headquarters.**

Harry Pearce stepped through the security cubicle and headed for his office. Malcolm and Colin were already in and called a cheery morning to him as he passed them. One other person was already in before him and waiting for him as he approached his office.

Ruth was armed with a large printed document. Sheaves of paper almost weighing her down as she scampered into the office behind him. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her unusual behaviour.

"Morning, Ruth. Something you need?" He asked.

She gave him a tight smile. "Morning Harry. Actually there's something I need to show you before anyone else sees it." She said placing the print run on his desk. "This was what I got off the printer this morning. There was a link on that chap Hennessy's profile to something called 1928 Oversight. It rang a bell with me." She paused. "When I was at GCHQ, there was a big meeting a couple of years ago, one of the British Ambassador's was summoned to a meeting in Colorado. He wasn't the only one. The Chinese, Russians, and the French also sent representatives to it."

"Sounds more like a summit, rather than a meeting." Commented Harry.

"That's what I thought. At he time we tried to get information as to the nature of the meeting, and we were told, rather bluntly, to forget it. No records were ever kept. Well at least not until last night."

She paused again and gave Harry a furtive look.

"I, I, er, well I remembered the name of the Ambassador who was sent over there, and I hacked into his private files this morning, don't worry it won't be traced back to us, I accessed it through the GCHQ protocols." She paused again. "And I found this."

She flipped over the blank top sheet on the pile. Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he read.

**TOP SECRET**

**EYES ONLY**

**SGC**

**STARGATE COMMAND**

**CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN COMPLEX**

Harry read down the list of representatives present in silence as Ruth watched, waiting for his comments. After a couple of pages of the synopsis, he frowned and looked up at her. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Ruth shook her head.

"Oh, dear. She's not going to like this." Said Harry, solemnly.

"Who's not going to like it? Harry. Just who is this, 'she'?" Asked Ruth.

-------------------------------

**End of Chapter Thirty Eight.**


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Disclaimer**. As before…Only the bits you don't recognise are mine..

**Authors Note. **Read this one twice if you need to. There's a lot going on…

**Chapter Thirty Nine.**

**Geneva, Switzerland.**

Klaus Hecht was reading the latest news on the internet. His attention was grabbed by a popup headline announcing the death of one, and the capture of three other men wanted in several countries for assassinations and murders.

He picked up the phone and dialled Maguire. His tone was cool with his client and friend, although he trusted him, he knew that the demon's wicked sense of achievement in causing human suffering needed the occasional outing.

"I thought you warned them off, Arthur. This doesn't bode well. If they testify before I present my case for dismissal, the courts will not grant our injunction.

"_Shit. I did. Trust them not to take any notice. How did the police catch them?" _

"It just says, 'a combined security forces operation.' There are no more details. The Chief Constable of the Metropolitan Police is due to make a formal statement in a couple of hours."

"_They need to be silenced. Can we make it look like suicide, or an accident?"_

"Possibly. But it won't be easy. And all three at once will look suspicious."

"_Royce is the main one. He's the one who took out the Manning girl. Get rid of him and things will still go in our favour."_

"I agree. Arthur, allow me to handle this one, will you. I know of someone who could do it without leaving a trace."

"_Alright. But make sure the Slayer doesn't spot it."_

"I don't believe that will be a problem. How is your courtship of the ever partying newlyweds going?"

"_On track. We have a meeting arranged next week in Bern. I'm hoping that he'll sign the deal then. If not I can wait."_

"Good. I'll need to see the contract after it's done. I'll have one of the fronting lawyers attend the meeting as well. That way no-one will be any the wiser."

"_How's your wife's transformation coming along?"_

"It all went according to plan. The CD worked well. She's now host to a rather sexy Burrach demon. I must admit I'm more than a little tired this morning."

"_You'd better get some sleep then. Talk to you later."_

There was a click as the line was disconnected. Hecht sat back in his chair and pondered for a moment. He crossed the room to a large carved cabinet. Opening it he took out an ornate corked bottle. Setting the bottle down on the floor he pulled the stopper from its neck. He stood back as a cloud of dark vapour spurted out of the orifice.

It settled to the shadowy form of a bipedal being, the edges were blurry, but almost human in appearance. It stood in front of Hecht, and gave a short bow.

"I have a task for you. If you succeed and prevail. I will speak with the Senior Partners, and ask them to forgive your indiscretions. Understood?"

The shadow being gave another short bow. Hecht grinned and outlined his needs.

--------------------------------------

**Thames House. Secure Accommodation.**

Davies was disturbed from his boredom slumber by the sound of his cell door being opened.

The two men he'd been used to coming in and out with his food were accompanied by two others. They produced leg irons and handcuffs, and proceeded to chain his hands and feet together. Davies assumed the position as he knew it was fruitless to resist.

"Where am I being taken?" He asked.

"Belgravia. You're being re-arrested. Then you'll be sent to a court for arraignment, then gaol. You'll be held there on remand awaiting trial." Said Zaf.

"Sounds like I'm already proven guilty." Retorted Davies.

"Maybe that's because you are!" Snapped Zaf.

The two new men almost picked Davies up and propelled him through the door and up the corridor to another door. Beyond this was the courtyard where he'd been brought in, and where a prisoner transfer vehicle was now waiting for his transportation.

"Why Belgravia?" He asked as they sat him in the cubicle.

"You'll see." Said Zaf with a grin as he slammed the door shut.

-------------------------------------

**The Grange, Reading.**

Buffy, Dan, Kennedy and Willow were seated in front of the laptop conferencing with Giles, Xander and Vi at Westbury, Dawn and Josh in Oxford, and Robin and Faith in Cleveland, as to the various situations that they had to deal with. They'd gotten to the part where Buffy and Willow were outlining their discoveries about her father.

"I know it ties up resources that might be better used elsewhere, but I think we need to find out exactly what the NID might be involved with at the moment. I don't want another Initiative scenario, especially one involving my dad." Said Buffy.

"I see your concern Buffy. However, this 1928 Oversight might not be anything to do with us at all. Just because your father was on the interview panel when Riley was recruited, it doesn't mean to say he's a bad person, as you well know, there are people in all organisations who don't totally agree with the policy and behaviour of the mainstream party, or that he's involved with anything associated with our line of work." Replied Giles.

"Willow's report says he's a geologist and a mining consultant yes?" Asked Robin.

"That's what he always told me."

"And the fact that he enhanced his qualifications a few years ago with an astro geology course says that he still might be. I agree with Rupert I'm afraid. We shouldn't jump to conclusions." He added.

"Why don't ya ask this Colonel Carter what the sitch is?" Piped up Faith. "Say, she's not a relative of yours, is she Dan?"

Dan shook his head. "Highly doubtful."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That's a bit more direct than I wanted to be, really." She cleared her throat. "Oh, excuse me, Colonel Carter. Could you tell us about 1928 Oversight, my father, and Deep Space Radar Telemetry. It's for a science project." She said, innocently.

Faith shrugged. "Hey. That's me, always with the direct approach." She said smiling wryly.

"Actually, it might work." Said Kennedy. "Dads company has supply contracts with government projects, so any legitimate questions that a couple of the executive officers of that may company have, might get us in to see her, and get answers more easily than a covert operation watching the movements of your dad."

"That's not a bad idea, would he let us do it?" Said Willow. "It might work."

Kennedy held up her pinkie finger. "My dad, around this, wound tightly." She grinned.

Buffy thought about it for a moment. She nodded. "Okay, but what if it puts you and Willow at risk?"

"Then they might live to regret it." Replied Kennedy.

"We'll provide back up for you over here. I'll have Rhona put a team together when you decide you're going in." Said Faith.

"Well, unless there is some urgency to the matter, it will have to wait until after next week I'm afraid. Your presence's are required here. Olivia and I are to be married on Wednesday." Reported Giles.

At the outbursts of congratulations from the other parties he held up his hands for silence.

"It will only be a small function. I've managed to secure a slot at Westbury Registrars office for eleven thirty. Faith, Robin. You're welcome to attend, as are you all. There will be a small wedding breakfast at a local hostelry afterwards."

"Who's best man? Asked Dan.

"That would be me!" Called out Xander.

Willow groaned. "I'd better write the speech then." She grumbled.

"Heyyy. Standing right here!" Came Xander's indignant reply.

"Don't worry Willow. I've already helped him write it. It'll be good. I promise." Commented Vi.

"Well then I think our invitation's next then." Said Buffy, glancing at Dan.

"We already know about yours B." Said Faith. "All we need is the date."

"No, actually you don't. Mum wants to invite all of you here this weekend, a sort of pre wedding get to know you kind of thing." Announced Dan.

"Could be awkward for us, unless Red's gonna help out with the travel arrangements." Said Faith. Robin nodded.

"Oooh, I think that can be done." Grinned Willow.

Everyone else agreed that they could make it. Giles was somewhat relieved that he could get Natalie away from the Furzen for a while. Apparently she'd taken a shine to one or two of the Youngers, and they to her, consequently becoming almost inseparable. And, as with all youngsters, a certain amount of chaos, mayhem and mischief had ensued. Having Natalie away from Westbury for the weekend might give the staff some respite.

Their plans laid, the call was ended.

------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

After the conference call Dawn and Josh were on their way into the campus.

"We'll leave after lectures this afternoon. It'll only take an hour or so." Said Josh.

"Good. I'll tell Hayley where we're going, she'll be glad I'm not around this weekend. You know she's been seeing that guy Richard, don't you."

"I thought he was up to something. He's not said anything to me though."

"I'll get Diane to watch her back then." Said Dawn, puzzled at why one of Josh's friends should not tell him he was dating Hayley.

"She'll be mad if she finds out." He said.

"I'd rather have her mad and safe, than happy and dead." Replied Dawn.

The two kissed briefly, and separated, heading for their respective lectures. Dean Simons came out of his door on the far side of the quad, and locked it behind him. Seeing the two kiss, a smile graced his thin lipped mouth for a moment.

Then a look of thunder crossed his features as he turned to the man who came towards him from an adjacent corridor.

"Horace Bateman. To what displeasure do I owe this encounter." He spat.

---------------------------------

**Thames House MI-5 Headquarters.**

"This is complicated." Said Ruth, as Harry ended his tale of the meeting between himself and Buffy Summers.

Harry hadn't given her all the gruesome details of how demons and vampires were real, or that Buffy Summers was the Slayer. Just the bare essentials, introducing her as Daniel Carter's girlfriend who had been with him when Royce had attacked them at the Stag. And that during the course of the police investigation into the hit men, she'd noticed that one of their victims, identified as Hank Summers, wasn't her father…

"Yes, it is rather, isn't it." He replied. "At least now the police now have the remainder of them in custody. I believe that Davies is being transferred as we speak.

"So, what are you going to tell her. You can't tell her what's in this report Harry, if it got out where the information came from…"

"...I'm well aware of the consequences Ruth. And I don't intend to give the young lady the full story, just enough to possibly dissuade her from attempting to locate her father."

As Ruth left Harry alone, he picked up the phone to call Clewley.

----------------------------------

**The Grange, Reading.**

There was an awkward silence in the room as everyone sat down to lunch. As soon as the serving staff had left, a tentative conversation struck up, mostly centred around the weather, the wedding plans, and who was to be invited for the weekend.

Lunch over, Dan made several calls to his colleagues to invite them over. Willow and Kennedy made their trip to New York to talk through the plan with Leonard, then to collect Faith and Robin.

Later Dan found himself playing snooker with Paul in the games room.

"Actually, I have a request." Said Dan. He looked at his brother in law. "Would you be my best man Paul?"

Paul choked slightly on his drink at the request. "Why?….Not that I'm rejecting it, I'm honoured, but you've got mates, good mates for that. Haven't you?"

"That's part of my reason for asking you." He paused. "My natural choice would have been Geoff, but I can't because of what that sod Royce did to him and Andy. That leaves me with either Steve, Pete or Tony….."

"….And you don't want to make the choice." Finished Paul.

"It's all too fresh, too soon. I'd feel as though I'd be making a second best choice.

"If they're anything like good mates, none of them will mind. Just as long as they get an invite."

"I was thinking of asking them to be ushers."

"Then you've just solved your own dilemma." Answered Paul.

Dan nodded and took the shot he'd lined up. The white coursed up the table and kissed the red near the top cushion, pocketing it and skewing off back down the table for the blue into a centre pocket.

-------------------------------

Buffy's cell phone rang.

"Hey Ed. How're your latest prisoners?"

"_Remarkably quiet. Davies has just arrived back from Thames House. I think the other two know he's here, one of the guards overheard them conversing about their relevant captures earlier. Actually there's another reason I called, Harry Pearce has just informed me that he's received some more information, a document, associated with your father's activities. I can't discuss it over the phone, can you get up to London today?"_

Buffy winced. "Not really. Big weekend planned. Kate's invited my people for a get together, and we kinda have to be here. Can I have it collected, or will it wait until we see you next Wednesday?"

"_Possibly. You'd need to discuss it with Harry. Can I let him have your number?"_

"Sure, our lines are secure."

"_Good. I'll let him know. Bye."_

He hung up. For the next few minutes Buffy stood staring out of the window across the huge lawns, wondering why the issue of her father wouldn't let go. It was as though someone, or more probably some 'thing' wanted to push her in his direction. If it was, maybe it wasn't all good news…

------------------------

Her phone rang again. Absently she connected the call.

"_Buffy. It's Harry Pearce. Can you talk?"_

She came out of her daze. "Hey, Harry. Yeah, sure. Our phones are secure. Ed says that you have something I need to see."

"_Yes. Although there's no direct link to your father, Ruth has uncovered something that leads back to the oversight committee, and the NID. You really need to see this to believe it."_

"Are they experimenting again?"

"_Not exactly."_

"Harry, I'm a big girl. Anything that's out there is usually scared of me. Tell me."

"_Well the synopsis of the report…Oh dear….Well, it's going to sound far fetched I know. But it's to do with extra terrestrials."_

"What!?"

"_Extra terrestrials. Aliens."_

"You mean they have, Queller Demons?"

"_No, there's no mention of Queller. There are several species mentioned, the main protagonists seem to be a race of parasitic, snake like beings. I'm not sure how it's pronounced. It's spelled G O A apostrophe U L D."_

"Never heard of that one. Snakes! Ugh! Maybe Giles has. Can you get it to me. I really can't get to London today."

"_I'm not letting this out of my sight until I've passed it to you. It's a highly secret document. I could be shot for just seeing it."_

"Harry, if they fire you, I'll find you a job."

"_No, I meant really shot. It could be deemed as treason."_

"Oh. Right. I knew that."

"_Is there somewhere I could meet someone that you trust. That young lady, Andrea, perhaps? I don't want to hang on to this any longer than I have to."_

"Okay. Expect a call in five minutes. I'll have her meet you outside, in a very public place. Oh, and Harry…"

"_Yes."_

"Make sure you're alone."

She ended the call. Dialling the WSC HQ at the Tate, she quickly told Andrea what was required, and gave her Harry's number. Then she waited, going back to watching the clouds scudding across the sky, casting fleeting shadows on the grass and trees.

---------------------------------------------------

**New Scotland Yard. Briefing Room.**

The Chief Constable stood on the dais behind his lectern. Assembled in the audience were many press and news representatives, snapping away with cameras and filming the event. To his left and right were the four officers that Clewley had briefed earlier. Ed himself stood to one side waiting for the Chief to finish his statement. As he did a deluge of questions erupted from the press, each wanting to have theirs answered first.

After answering a few, there came the one that Ed had been dreading.

"Chief Constable. There's a rumour going around that the operation was organised when two young girls were kidnapped by these men. Can you confirm this?"

The Chief glanced at Clewley, a puzzled look on his face. He got no answer, just a blank look. He shuffled his papers for a moment, as though looking for the answer in amongst his notes.

"As you say, a rumour. There's no report on that, to my knowledge." He replied.

He pointed at another reporter to get another question, but the first reporter came back, interrupting with a second question.

"The same source says that the two girls in question were related to Constable Daniel Carter, and that he was in the squad that took down two of the hit men, and one of them is reported to be the man who killed his fiancée. Ring any bells now, Chief Constable."

This time the Chief glared at Clewley. Ed stood his ground. He stepped forward onto the dais. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press. Rumours should not be listened to. They don't always tell the whole story, and are usually the result of a misinformed individual. The Chief Constable has made his statement, and I ask that your questions be kept within the boundaries of that statement." He stated.

There was a rumble of murmured conversation from the audience. Ed gave them a few seconds and then called out. "I take it that there are no further questions then. I believe this briefing is over. Thank you for your attendance ladies and gentlemen. I wish you good morning."

He turned and left the dais, the Chief hot on his heels. The four other officers also left, not wishing to hang around to be questioned further.

Ed was half way down the corridor before the Chief caught up. Feeling a guiding hand on his elbow, he was steered into an empty room and the door firmly closed behind them.

"What the hell are you up to Clewley? After my job?" Snarled the Chief.

"No sir, just looking after the public."

"So the rumour is true then. Carter was involved. And the two girls?"

"His nieces sir."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ed matched the superior officer's venom. "Because if you'd known, they might have compromised you into telling them. The press would have had a field day. Carter, and his family would have been hounded, all over again. Not to mention the accusations from the media of personal agenda's. I don't need it. You don't need it, and Carter doesn't deserve it! Sir."

The Chief calmed slightly. "Alright, I see your point. Was there anyone else involved in all this?"

"No-one that you need to know about….Sir." Ed said, pointedly.

The Chief nodded, wagged his finger at Clewley, and turned to leave. As he opened the door, he turned.

"Be careful Clewley. Be very careful." He warned.

As the door closed Ed breathed a sigh of relief. The Chief obviously wasn't pleased; but he wouldn't pursue a line of enquiry, this time, because it would make him look bad as well. Maybe it was time to look at his own options.

----------------------------------

**The Embankment. Near to Tate Modern.**

Andrea Turnbull walked along the Embankment towards Thames House. Ahead of her were two teenage girls, acting just as teenage girls did. Walking along, arms linked, gossiping about boys, music, fashion. All loud enough for Harry to hear as he approached from the other direction.

Harry didn't know exactly who he was looking for, only that Andrea would recognise him. Their phone conversation had just been about the literature he had, that was now in the brown leather briefcase tucked under his left arm, as per her request.

Harry didn't see the other two teens approaching from behind him on skates until it was too late. Passing closely to him one of them nudged his arm. As he turned to look who had knocked him Andrea caught up to him from the other side.

A flick of her wrist magically tugged the briefcase from under his arm and into the waiting grip of Carly's hands. In a smooth movement it was hidden under her coat as she and Mel continued past him. Mel smiled at the bemused man as they walked on, Harry still unsure just how they'd done it. As the three parties continued away from him Harry stopped, turned and walked casually back to Thames House,

He was still wondering how they'd achieved it all so quickly and smoothly when he arrived back in his office. He dialled Buffy's number.

"Well they've got it. At least I hope it was them?" He said, as she answered.

"_Trust me Harry. It was them. I'm reading the first page now."_

"How? I've only just given it to…."

"_Trade secret Harry. Trade secret." _There was a pause. _"Oh. My. God!"_

"I told you so…Happy reading." He said grinning as he cleared the call.

---------------------------------------------------

**The Grange. Reading.**

As soon as she'd dropped her bag in her room Phoebe made her way downstairs. She put her head around the lounge door just as Buffy was reading the briefing transcript on her laptop.

"Penny for you thoughts." She said.

Buffy looked up and smiled. "Hey Phoebe. Honestly, they're not worth it."

Where's Danny?"

"Out with Paul. Gone to collect something for tomorrow night."

"Stuff that goes bang probably. That looks important. Anything interesting?"

"Nah. Just some military secret blurb. Something my dad is involved with. Apparently, they travel to other planets through some stone ring."

"Sounds like some of the stories my Gary used to tell during the war. He could always tell a good story. Most of it was a bit far fetched to me. Someone's not having you on are they?"

"Possibly. I can't decide whether I've heard or seen something like this somewhere before. It's all kinda deja vue-y"

"Wait until you get to my age dearie, you'll get that a lot."

Buffy giggled and Briefly told Phoebe the story of her father's secret other life that she'd discovered. She'd just finished as the sound of a Range Rover coming up the drive drew their attention

They made it to the entrance hall in time to join Kate and Derek welcoming Giles Olivia, Natalie, Xander and Vi.

"I feel like I should curtsey or something." Said Kate, jokingly, as she was introduced to Giles and Olivia.

"I'd much rather you didn't. it only encourages Xander." Replied Giles quietly, checking that Xander was still out of earshot.

"You don't like your title then?" Queried Derek.

"It was thrust upon me, shall we say. Rather unavoidably. I'd much prefer to be plain old Rupert Giles."

"Then that's what you'll be." Said Derek. "It's honest."

Natalie stood in the centre of the huge entrance hall looking up at the domed atrium ceiling. She was turning slowly in a circle, her eyes fixed on the glass roof.

"You'll get dizzy Natalie." Called out Vi.

"It's like a colliding scope." She answered, still twizzelling around.

Buffy moved in and scooped her up. "C'mon. I'll take you to meet Jamie and Lisa. Anyone know where they are?"

"Becky's taken them riding. They should be back soon." Said Kate.

Natalie's eyes widened. "You have ponies! Mummy they have ponies!" She yelled, excitedly. "Show me pleeeease Auntie Buffy. Pleeease!" She started pulling on Buffy's hand back towards the door.

The senior slayer grinned, shrugged and allowed herself to be dragged along, Olivia sighed. "Well that's made Natalie's weekend." She looked at Giles. "You know we'll never hear the last of this now, don't you. Every other sentence will be. Can I have a pony!".

"Actually I was thinking that I might buy a couple of horses. I used to ride quite a lot. It would give us a pastime we could enjoy together."

"Well if you need any help, I know of a good stud in Surrey. I'm sure they'll help you make the right choices." Said Kate.

The party collected their bags as Xander came in carrying William the bear under his arm.

"Good grief, she didn't bring him too?" Asked Giles.

Xander nodded. "Yep. She insisted. Said that if anyone tried to kidnap children again she'd set William on them."

"It's a stuffed bear?" Said Derek.

"Yeah, right. That's what they all think." Said Xander with a wink and a waggle of his fingers. "Willow's enhanced it."

Enlightenment crossed Derek's face. "Oh, I see." He said.

--------------------------------

The loud rumble of a V8 echoed around the courtyard, and Josh's Morgan rounded the last bend of the drive. It came to a stop next to the Range Rover and the throaty roar ceased.

Dawn and Josh exited the car and stood gazing at the impressive frontage. Their hosts excused themselves and greeted them warmly. There was a babble of conversation as the four moved back into the entrance hall and rejoined the others. Derek ushered everyone upstairs and he and Kate showed them all to their rooms.

When everyone was settled they all returned to the lounge. Various group conversations struck up as one of the staff from the Stag served drinks and what Derek described as 'nibbles' to them. Mainly the topics were about the two forthcoming weddings. Derek managed to corner Giles for a while and their short but furtive conversation was about the kidnap, and what he might do to prevent such a traumatic event in he future.

Buffy's cell phone buzzed merrily in her pocket. Willow was checking in to see if they were clear for a landing. The last thing they needed now was either Mrs Danby or one of the extra staff needing therapy.

Buffy gave the all clear and a space was made. Four people appeared in the room, two slayers, a witch and a watcher, Faith and Robin bearing their overnight bags, which were immediately dropped as they staggered from the head rush. Once they'd recovered they too were settled in and joined in the conversation.

When everyone had settled, the conversation naturally turned to general things, Kate and Derek gave most of the newcomers a tour of the house and grounds. Willow, Buffy, Kennedy and Faith, found themselves sitting around the laptop gleaning information from Harry's document.

Xander re-entered the room and peered over the redhead's shoulder as soon as he heard space travel mentioned. Seeing the synopsis page he let out a shriek of laughter.

"Thank you. There is a god after all!" He announced, raising his eyes to the ceiling.

Willow looked over her shoulder at him. "'Scuse me?"

"This is gonna be worth a fortune on eBay!" He added.

Buffy matched Willow's puzzled look. "Xander, get with the 'splainy?"

"Wormhole Extreme!" He blurted out. "My guess is that this is the original format document written by Martin Lloyd."

"What! That lame ass show that was cancelled after about eight episodes?" Said Faith.

Buffy nodded and groaned. "Now I know where I've seen it before. Andrew bought the DVD collection of the whole series. I caught him drooling over that geeky soldier girl in it."

"Really! You know she's gay. Right?" Said Kennedy.

"Who?" Asked Willow.

"Yolanda Reese. She played Stacy Monroe." At the other girls' blank looks, she added. "The geeky girl soldier."

"So, Andrew never stood a chance then. He'll be so disappointed." Said Buffy, wickedly.

"The fact still remains, that the information that I accessed, fits in with this document. What if that TV programme was a designer leak." Said Willow.

"You mean they leaked it deliberately?" Said Xander.

"Why not…That way, if anything really got out, they'd be able to cite the show as plausible deniability." Said Willow.

As the others pondered Willow's statement there was the sound of a gong being beaten.

"Sounds like dinner is served." Said Buffy, closing the laptop down.

Dan and Paul arrived back just as the others congregated in the dining room. During the meal the conversation again turned to Buffy and Dan's wedding date. Agreement was reached that it should be in August. Giles graciously accepted Kate and Derek's offer to host the event, mainly due to the preparations needed to conceal the fact that the school currently played host to a clan of demons from another dimension, and that with term time coming, the staff would be taking some well deserved holidays before the onslaught of several hundred students.

That settled, there was only the date to consider. Buffy closed her eyes and dropped a finger onto the calendar that Kate had placed in front of them.

"That date." She said, before she opened her eyes.

"Thursday 18th August." Said Kate, peering at the calendar. "I suppose that's one way of choosing."

"Good job there's not a Friday the Thirteenth in August." Muttered Xander.

**End of Chapter Thirty Nine.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer**. As before…Only the bits you don't recognise are mine..

**Author's Note. New character alert!! **_"Who knows what evil lurks with in the hearts of men?…The Shadow knows." _Tag line from a popular pulp fiction magazine and radio show from the 1930's and 40's, created by Walter B Gibson. See Wikipedia for the full explanation. I've adapted the character from that series for my own fiction purposes. Oh. I don't own that either….

Oh, apologies for delays in posting… Computer bug necessitated in a re boot, and I lost a lot of notes. Then my daughter moved house. "Daddy…I need…" Came the call...Then my father was rushed into hospital… He's okay now…

It's been a busy couple of weeks…….

**Chapter Forty.**

**The Grange Reading.**

The following morning most of the guests and some of the household were up and following various exercise routines or activities.

Derek had taken Dan, Xander, Josh and Paul out to the golf club, promising his wife faithfully to only take time for nine holes.

Kate, Buffy, Dawn and Kennedy were on the sunny patio rhythmically performing the Tai Chi Kata's.

Olivia, Phoebe and Rebecca were swimming with the girls, Vi and Faith were spotting each other in the fitness room.

Only Robin, Willow and Giles were opting out, instead taking the time to read through the acquired document on Buffy's laptop.

Giles looked at the document on the screen and groaned. "I was afraid of something like this."

"What? Aliens?" Asked Robin.

Giles nodded. "Yes. According to this the 'Stargate', as they call it, was discovered in Giza in 1928..."

"Hence the title of the oversight committee…" Finished Robin. "Shouldn't the old council have had information about this?"

"Shouldn't cast aspersions of the departed but, the old council, not the brightest sparks in the box when it came to assessing threats to the world." Said Willow

"Precisely." He paused, looking at the Names on the attendance list, and those personnel named in the document. "Colonel Jack O'Niell, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c? Jackson? …Jackson…I've heard that name somewhere before?" He paused again, searching his memory. "Ah, yes. I remember now. Giza, is in Egypt, a few years ago there was a report from the Council of a Doctor Jackson, an Egyptologist, who claimed that the pyramids were originally built by aliens as landing pads for their ships."

"And what we deal with is oh so normal." Quipped Robin.

"Quite. As I recall at the time, it caused quite a stir within historian academia as a whole, he was deemed something of a joke, as he had no proof. He dropped out, off the academic circuit, about eight years ago, and hasn't published anything since he was laughed off the podium at his last seminar. At least we now know where he ended up. I believe that all of his research would now be deemed classified." Said Giles.

"Besides. The whole wormhole thing. Not the safest method of travel. I'd like to know how they did that. In theory, they only go one way ..a-an' not very stable….." Said Willow. She steadied herself from going into full babble mode and added. "Hey my information is that Major Carter is a Lieutenant Colonel now. If we invite her to a meeting, maybe we could get Dr. Jackson along too.?"

"Quite possibly. Giles said, although he didn't sound convinced.

"Well at least he was proven right. It must have been really humiliating at the time though, not being able to prove his point." Replied Willow.

"It makes you wonder then, if Faith's method of proving her point isn't more justifiable." Pondered Robin.

Giles shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes, well, these were theology and historical academics in the audience, not a group of sceptical politicians or civic dignitaries, theory and fact don't always see eye to eye."

"Did he discover this Stargate?" Asked Willow.

"Good grief, I doubt it very much. He was a young man, in his late twenties at the time, I believe. Willow, would you see if you can glean his address from the DMV."

Willow picked up the laptop and started hacking.

---------------------------------

**Switzerland.**

Sam closed her laptop after emailing their latest, but short report on their activities. The content had been fairly mundane, however, she had reported that they'd secured a meeting in Bern with Maguire on Wednesday of the following week. Ostensibly to sign a contract for the manufacture of energy tablets and drinks in the USA. What Maguire didn't know, was that they were planning on a change of venue at the last moment….

"I hope Buffy approves the change of plan." Said Sam, slipping an arm around her husbands waist as he watched the traffic from their hotel suite window.

"Why shouldn't she? It's not like it's a last minute change. Besides the Furzen haven't come up with that ultimatum message yet, I think the language is proving more difficult than we imagined. And we're also running out of time. Did you read that AAA report?. If Maguire gets back into England we'll get nowhere near him. Did you talk to the Swiss again, try to get them to agree to his extradition."

"Yes. I did. They won't agree, not even if Buffy herself made the request. Even if he is a demon, and we've given them no hard proof of that as yet; they still won't give him up. Their neutrality constitution doesn't allow for it. I just have a bad feeling about where all this is going." She answered.

"Don't worry it'll be okay. We capture Maguire on Wednesday. Get him flown out to Area 51 and assessed by Friday. Then we go to my parents farm for a few days. No demons, no work, just us."

She snuggled into his arms. "Sounds good to me."

---------------------------------------

**Heathrow Airport.**

The Burrach demon now inhabiting the body of Emily Hecht, stepped off the plane at Heathrow and headed for the European Citizen passport line at the check in. Her companion went unnoticed, unchallenged, and unseen, by the security guards, the passengers, and the cameras. The Shadow followed her form, bending and twisting with the contours of the ground as she made her way through the building. Travelling under his own volition was something he could no longer achieve. He needed to attach himself to a solid human or demon form to get around.

The last case he'd worked on back in 1945 had been his undoing. The man formerly known as Kent Allard, alias The Shadow thought he'd played his ace card when he'd broken into Wolfram and Hart's offices in New York, hoping to gain information and crack his latest case.

The magical cage had come down around him like an anvil. Alarms had sounded, and he'd been captured by Clayton Chambers. Soon enough he'd learned that Chambers was actually a demon. He was royally screwed.

What happened after that, was not nice. As he'd been known as _'The Shadow'_, Chambers actually had him turned into one. His body was gone, destroyed. All he was able to do was attach himself to a physical form to get around. That, and suffocate, or manipulate his victims bodies into a suicide situation, although it didn't appear to work on demons for some reason. He'd found that out when he'd tried to kill Chambers the first opportunity he'd had. Chambers had used him as a hit demon from that point on. Sending him to dispose of those humans reluctant to get into bed with the law firm, plotted against him, or who defaulted on their deals. Kent hated it, but even he had to admit that the lawyer had only sent him after those whose nefarious deeds had caused them to even consider involving themselves with the evil law firm in the first place.

Over time the vessel where he was kept imprisoned was moved, first to L.A. then to Germany. Then it had been acquired by Klaus Hecht.

The mission he'd now been given was to seek out a way to get to Royce and possibly the other hit men and silence them. Once and for all. He'd also been given a timescale. One week. Otherwise a powerful warlock would be seeking him out. One who could make even a shadow like him feel pain….

------------------------------------

**Thames House. MI-5 Headquarters.**

Although it was Saturday, this was MI-5, not nine to five. Harry was on the roof of Thames House looking out over the city, pondering the issues of the day. At the sound of footsteps he turned to see Ruth walking towards him, two china mugs in her hand. She handed one of them to him and he nodded his thanks, as she stood silently beside him gazing at the view.

This was where they all came at some point during the day. It was quieter, a refuge, a place to think, away from the computers, the communications chatter, and the telephones.

"I'm not naïve, you know Harry." She said quietly, looking down into her cup. "I know you took that document out of the building." She paused. "I don't want to know where it went, but I hope you gave it to the right people….You did, didn't you?" She looked at him searchingly, trying to gain some insight as to the thoughts behind Harry's unreadable poker face.

"It's in good, capable hands Ruth. I haven't sold out, if that's what you're asking." He said, hardly turning away from looking at the view.

She stood silently for a moment.

"Was there something else?" He asked.

Her head bobbed down as she glanced into her cup. "Something's happened, hasn't it? In the last couple of weeks. You've been a little more subdued than normal. People are noticing…Especially Malcolm. What do I tell them?"

"Mind their own business?" He suggested. "You know I don't subscribe to water cooler gossip…..Tell them…Tell them nothing. Alright."

"Alright. If you're sure." She said. A slight smile graced her mouth as she went back to the view.

-----------------------------------

**London. A flat on the Old Kent Road**

Jo Portman awoke slowly and rubbed sleepily at her eyes. The smell of coffee drifted into her nostrils from the kitchen. The sound of cupboards being opened and closed told her that Zaf was already up.

"Morning Zaf. White, no sugar please." She called out. "I'll be up in a minute."

She got out of bed and pulled on a tracksuit before exiting her bedroom. She'd only just moved into the two bedroom flat she now shared with Zaf. Rents in London weren't cheap, and they needed to be fairly close to base, calls for their services could come at any time of the day or night. The other, more positive angle was, that they were there to watch each others backs, and it saved using alias's or alternate legends with the neighbours. Here they were both students. A good enough cover.

As she entered the kitchen Zaf gave her a grin and handed her the steaming brew.

"Thought you weren't going to wake up." He said.

"Late night on the surveillance. Korsakov didn't come home until three, and I had to persuade Adam not to interfere, again. "

"So, day off. What will you do with yourself?" Said Zaf, cockily.

"I need some more clothes. I got my expenses cheque from Harry yesterday."

"Up west then. Knightsbridge?"

"God, no! Maybe Oxford Street. I can't afford a wardrobe like Ros's."

"At least you're budgeting." He grinned.

The phone ringing on the counter paused the conversation. She answered the 'unknown' caller.

"_Jo. It's Emily. I'm in London for a few days, can we meet for lunch either today or Monday?"_

"Hi, Em. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon?" She said, brightly. She widened her eyes at Zaf, and gestured that he should switch on the recorder, and call to get a trace made on Emily's location.

Zaf complied with her non verbal instructions while Jo chatted away with her school chum. Although they'd deemed Emily Hecht not to be a risk, there was no sense in taking chances.

Just to keep Emily from being suspicious, Jo arranged a lunch meeting on Monday. It would give them more time to set up surveillance.

After Jo ended the call, she turned to Zaf who was still waiting for Malcolm to trace the caller's ID and location. His answer came back.

"_She's at the Melia White House Hotel in Albany Street. Nice place…If you can afford it." _

"It's too much of a coincidence that she's arrived here now, right after we were in Switzerland. Do you think she's been sent to spy on me?" She asked

"Definitely. We'd better report this to Harry." Said Zaf

"So much for shopping then…"

----------------------------------------

What the pair didn't know was that Emily's immediate agenda included a sightseeing trip. Buckingham Palace, Westminster, The Tate Modern. The round trip would take her near to Belgravia Police Station, where the Shadow could detach itself from her and possibly latch onto a passing officer. One that would get him inside the station….

-------------------------------------

**The Grange.**

Lunch over most of the Scoobies were seated around the Patio, talking amongst themselves and making comments as necessary.

Dawn sat next to Josh, squeezing his hand and shaking her head slightly as Giles gave his deliberations on the Cheyenne Mountain report. She raised her other hand indicating that she wished to speak. Giles spotted her and paused.

"Yes Dawn. Something you wish to comment upon?"

"This report is two years old, yes?"

"Yes."

"And the same people are still in charge, and the world hasn't ended, and we haven't been enslaved by these Goa'uld. Right?"

"It would appear not."

"Then I say we leave them alone. Keep an eye on the sitch, but let them do what they do, just as we want to be left alone to do what we do."

Buffy and Dan shared a look. _"Out of the mouths of babes!" _He thought.

---------------------------------------

**The Blue Boar Public House. Abingdon, near Oxford. **

Dean Simons parked his car and looked at the town centre pub. Saturday lunchtime wasn't his ideal time for meeting in a place like this. His thoughts turned to the short conversation they'd had that had piqued his interest, when Horace Bateman had approached him the previous day.

-----------------------------------------

"_Horace Bateman. To what do I owe the displeasure of this encounter?"_

"_Don't start, Walter. I haven't come to bicker. I need your assistance."_

"_Since when did you ever need my help? What do you want?"_

"_Not here. Too many ears. Meet me in the Blue Boar in Abingdon, tomorrow at two. Come on your own."_

"_Why?"_

"_Tomorrow. Two p.m. Be there, and you'll find out."_

---------------------------------------------

Bateman sat in the corner of he lounge bar. He spotted Simons entering from the street, and held up his hand to attract the Dean's attention.

Simons nodded his acknowledgement and approached the table.

"Drink?" Asked Bateman.

"No doubt one laced with something nasty?" Said Simons.

"I'm not here for childish pranks Walter. Those days are over. Do you want a drink?"

"Oh, very well. I'll have a single malt, please."

"Good choice. I promise you, you'll need it."

Bateman got up and went to the bar. A minute later he returned with two shot glasses with the unmistakable golden liquid in.

"So what's all this about?" Asked Simons

Bateman looked at him. His face hardened. "What do you remember about Rupert Giles?"

-------------------------------

**The Grange.**

Kate and Derek were in the Lounge talking with Faith.

"Robin tells me this is your first time in England Faith. What do you think of it so far?" Asked Derek.

"It's green. Not seen too much of it really. Although it's kinda nice not to have a couple hundred super powered girls around, an' it's better than a ten by eight?"

"Ten by eight?" Asked Kate.

"A cell." She informed her. "I was in the State Pen for a while. I made some mistakes. Got messed up in my head. Gotta thank the big guy in the White House, though. He got me a pardon."

"Should I be locking up the silverware?" Joked Derek.

"Nah, just keep me away from the local mayor." She grinned.

-----------------------------

Dawn and Buffy were leaning on the paddock fence watching the three youngest members of the weekend take turns riding Munchkin. Becky and Olivia were supervising the girls so there wasn't much to do except watch.

"You're quiet." Said Buffy.

"Just thinking." Replied Dawn.

"About what…or shouldn't I ask?" Said Buffy, cautiously.

"No, I'm cool. Ask away."

"So….?" Said Buffy cocking an eyebrow at her sister.

"These Ancients. That report says that Dr. Jackson died and…ascended. And when he came back, he had no memory of his time there."

"And…?"

"Well. I was thinking…."

"…As you do…"

"Well…we don't know much about where the Key originally came from…Do we? There's never been any reference to it's origins, anywhere."

"I always kinda thought it came from Glory's hell dimension…Why."

"What if…Nah, couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what?"

Dawn gave a wince. "An Ancient…One that kinda got stuck, or left behind, or something…"

"Huh?"

"You don't think I could be then?"

"I don't know…More likely these ancients are what we call The Powers That Be. Look, Dawn. Don't worry about it. I heard what the Guardian said, and I'll move heaven, earth, and hell to protect you, you know that, just be careful."

Dawn hugged her sister. "I know. Thanks.

They went back to watching the girls riding Munchkin in silence.

-----------------------------------------------

**The Blue Boar Abingdon, nr Oxford.**

"Rupert Giles? Nice chap. Really nice. Sponsors several students." The Dean's face became blank as he answered the question, his voice almost monotone.

"Are we talking about the same Rupert Giles? You never used to think that highly of him in the past." Said Bateman.

"Quite sure." He paused, a look of uncertainty crossed his face. "At least, I think I am."

Bateman's face reddened. "They've got to you, haven't they?"

"Got to me? I don't understand."

"They've brainwashed you somehow." Hissed Bateman.

"Brainwashed!!?" The Dean was shocked and surprised at the statement. "How??!"

"Oh, there are ways, believe me. You just don't want to know how."

"But why? Why would he do that?"

"Perhaps you discovered something he didn't want you to know. Perhaps you asked the wrong question."

The Dean was still confused. "Why should I trust you anyway? Maybe it's you who's trying to do the brainwashing!"

Bateman took a gulp of his whiskey. "Alright, don't trust me. In fact I insist you don't. Ask yourself this. Why would Rupert Giles, former Oxford scholar and British Museum Curator, be sponsoring several students of various nationalities. Most of whom have questionable backgrounds, or no previous history. And where did he get the money to support them?"

"Uhmm. I don't know. I'm sure it would be in the records somewhere."

"I'll help you out there a little. He stole it, got a knighthood, his cousin's estates, and a Royal Charter to boot." Spat Bateman.

"What! How? Why?"

"The how isn't important. The why is. He wanted control. Remember a chap called Quentin Travers."

"Yes. He used to sponsor students too, as I recall."

"Remember that blast in the Strand a couple of years ago. Travers and a lot of good people died that day."

"Yes I remember. It was horrific, a gas explosion, they sai…" The Dean trailed off as Bateman started shaking his head.

"Not a gas leak." Said Bateman.

"A bomb. Was it…Rupert Giles?"

Bateman shrugged non committally. He wasn't going to lie outright, but if the Dean wanted to believe that Rupert Giles was responsible, so be it.

"So they're a terrorist faction. We should inform the authorities. He must be stopp…."

"…And who would you tell. He's got most of them in his pocket. Lord of the realm, Royal Charter!" Cut in Bateman.

"Then what do we do?" Said a wide eyed Dean.

"He stole a heritage, with your help, and others like you, we could take it back, put those who should be in charge, back into power."

"What do I have to do? I'm not a physical man, by any means."

"All you have to do , is watch, and wait. When the time is right, remember, the pen is mightier than the sword….

-------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

DI Dave Gorman whistled quietly to himself as he walked down the corridor to the cells area. His companion, DS Stevens, gave him a sideways look.

"You alright Guv'."

Gorman stopped. "Great. Never better. You?"

"I'm okay Guv'. I meant, you seem to be a lot happier just lately."

"Yeah, you could say that."

Got something to do with catching all this lot, no doubt."

Gorman checked himself mentally. He had been a lot happier ever since Daniel Carter had effectively vanquished his demonic half. Now he could live life to the full, or at least not have the constant fear that a slayer might come across him one dark night, not know who he was, and not listen. He was free.

"Yeah, you're probably right Stevens….You're probably right."

They approached the interview room. Opening the door they saw Royce already seated at the far side of the table, next to his court appointed council, flanked by two uniformed officers.

"Well, well. If it isn't Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee." Snarked Royce.

The two detectives made no comment. DS Stevens put a blank cassette in the machine and placed the bulky files on the table.

"That's a lot of paperwork. You sure you 'defectives' are up to this?" Laughed Royce, still trying to goad the officers into comment.

"If all you're going to do is make snide remarks we can always let you stew a bit longer. Sooner or later, well, you know the drill I'm sure." Said Gorman.

His council put a steadying hand on Royce's arm. The hit man shrugged and kept quiet.

DS Stevens pushed the button on the tape machine and announced. Interview with Michael Royce, commenced at fourteen thirty hours. Present are appointed council Malcolm Wendell QC, DI Gorman, DS Stevens, PC's 1099 Harper and 2344 Jennings."

He sat down and pulled out a pen, opening his pad. Gorman took up the proceedings.

"Michael Royce. You are charged with various counts of murder, Including those of Amanda Manning on the evening of July 24th 2004, and those of Police Constables Geoffrey Burroughs and Andrew Jervis on …."

Royce leaned over and pushed the off button on the tape.

"No tapes. I want a deal!" He said, sharply.

------------------------------------------

**The Grange.**

Paul Derek and Dan, were putting the finishing touches to the firework display that they'd collected the previous day. Xander and Josh looked on as the other three checked and double checked the connections.

"Kinda reminds me of when we blew up the high school in Sunnydale. Ah, the good old days." Sighed Xander.

Paul dropped his cutters with a clatter, Josh gave Xander a sideways glance.

"You did what!" Exclaimed Paul.

"All in the line of apocalypse stopping duty. I assure you. The local mayor decided he wasn't content with being a human, he wanted ascension…To become a full on giant snake demon."

"Oh, I suppose it was alright then." Said Derek.

"What did you use. C4?" Asked Paul, retrieving his cutters.

"Nope, fertilizer. We were still finding bits of extra crispy mayor months later."

"And here's me thinking I'd made some big bangs in my time." Quipped Paul.

"Did they rebuild?" Asked Derek.

"Yeah, they built another one, on exactly the same spot. Robin's office was right on top of the hell mouth. That one only lasted just under a year before we sank the whole town."

The conversation ended abruptly, as two cars pulled into the courtyard.

"Aha. Here they are. About time." Said Dan.

Steve, Tony and Pete had arrived. Plus guests. Gemma Marsden was naturally accompanying Steve, Sandra Howard had latched herself onto Pete; but the big surprise was Tony. He had brought Hillary Burroughs along.

"Hillary!" Said Dan, surprised to see her. "It's good to see you. How are the boys?" As he approached her she held her arms open and they hugged. Over her shoulder he gave Tony a questioning look. Tony shrugged and looked slightly embarrassed, as though he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Dan made the introductions to those who didn't already know each other and led the newcomers around to the patio. Kate made them all welcome and spoke quietly with Hillary, expressing her sadness at the loss of her husband.

"Actually. I think I have Danny to thank for some of it." She said. "He helped me a lot at the funeral. I was a wreck. I didn't know which way to turn, and he…Well, I'm not sure what he said, exactly….but it helped. I can think more clearly, and the boys are coping better than I could have expected. And…then there's Tony, he's been a big help. His parents are looking after the boys today so that I could be here."

"Well children are more resilient than adults, they can move on more easily. It also helps if they see you being positive." Answered Kate. "Come on I'll introduce you to everyone."

"She turned and gently guided Hillary over to the others. Buffy was the closest.

"Hillary, this is my future daughter in law. Buffy Summers…."

------------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Gorman laughed out loud. "You've got a nerve. A deal. Now, tell me. Why would I want to do that?"

Royce gave his counsel a glance. "Because I've told him the whole story. He's also confirmed it with the others. If you put us up in front of jury it'll come out in court. The lot. And I do mean the lot!" He said giving nod in the lawyer's direction.

"And what is 'the lot'?" Asked Gorman.

"Well, there's you for a start. You had Simon drugged or something when he was here a few days ago, he says he kept seeing your face turning blue and spiny. Then there were the two blokes who got in under the pretext of questioning him about Switzerland and Germany. Carter did something to you and to him. What he did to you was anybody's guess, somehow he healed Simon when he got stabbed, same as me when his oppo's shot me at the hotel. Then there's what happened to Tom with that redhead. Want me to go on."

Gorman had leaned his chin on his fist and placed his elbow on the table nonchalantly looking bored with Royce's rant.

"Do you know how nutty you sound?" He said, after a pause.

"Then there's Carter's girlfriend…Buffy Summers. Why do they call her the Slayer? When her name comes out in court they'll want her there."

Gorman's internal alarm bell went off. "Don't know what you're talking about. Give me a better reason why I should give you any sort of deal."

Royce shrugged. "I can give you the contractor. Maguire. Arthur Maguire…."

On the floor under the table, where the room was the darkest, the Shadow listened to the unfolding story, waiting his chance…

-------------------------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

"Going out?" Asked Diane.

"Yep. Hot date." Came Hayley's Aussie drawl.

"Who with?" Asked Michelle, as she passed them.

"Richie Headlam."

"Does Dawn know?" Asked Diane.

"Nope."

"Hayle! You know the rules. No dates until the bloke's been checked and approved." Replied Diane.

"What if I decided I wanted to date a girl?"

"He isn't…and the same would apply. I knew you were up to something when I saw you chatting him up the other day."

"He's a mate of Josh's. He can't be that bad. Besides, what's the worst that could happen. I'm a slayer, he's just a regular bloke."

"Jinxies!!" Cried the other two, Michelle's call coming from the kitchen.

"Awww.. Nuts." Said Hayley and turned around on the spot three times with her fingers crossed, as if that would dispel the jinx.

"Anyway we've got to patrol." Said Diane.

Hayley stopped her twirling and faced the brown haired girl. "Di, when was the last time we staked a vamp in Oxford?"

"Two weeks ago. Those two that we caught in the city centre, in that alley."

Exactly. And they were only there because they got lost and couldn't get out before daylight. The demon population know we're here and they keep out. This place is nearly as safe as Rio!"

"Then we'll watch your back."

"Not bloody likely! I don't need a couple of gooseberries on my arse!"

"S. O. P." Said Diane.

"Don't care. You're not coming. And don't follow me." She moved towards the front door.

Diane raised her hands in truce. "Okay. But if Dawn finds out and you're in the shit, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll be okay. Don't worry." With that she left the house closing the door firmly after her.

"Famous last words." Muttered Michelle, as she entered the hallway, returning from the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------

**Balliol College. Campus student digs.**

A phone was ringing in the messy room. A jean clad, bare-chested male student appeared from the bathroom, rubbing his head with a towel. He rummaged around under the duvet on the bed, searching for the warbling item. He found it just as it rang off.

"Shit!" He said.

Checking the display he groaned and redialled the caller.

"Uncle. It's me. You called, sorry, I was in the shower."

_"Richard. Yes. I just wondered how you were getting on."_

"Great. No probs. How are you?" He said, cheerfully.

_"I'm well. I had lunch with your Dean today, actually. He tells me he has high expectations of you. As do I."_

"The course will be no problem for me. The books on mythology you gave me were brilliant."

_"Good, I'm glad. Actually, there was another reason I called. He tells me you have several foreign students in the class. One young lady's name jogged my memory from somewhere, but I can't recall where. Dawn Summers?"_

"Yeah, she's in the class. I don't know her that well, she's going out with Josh, he's a sort of mate. As it happens I'm taking one of her flatmates out tonight."

_"Really! Not up to anything untoward, I hope?"_ Said his uncle, mischievously.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean uncle."

_"Oh, I think you do. Don't forget I was a student once upon a time myself. And what would this young lady's name be?"_

"Hayley. Hayley McDonald. She's Australian."

_"Really. Richard. Would you do me a favour?"_

"Yep. What do you need?"

_"Miss Summers and her flatmates, including this Hayley. Don't get too involved with them. From what the Dean tells me they might be trouble."_

"Are you sure? They seem pretty alright to me."

_"Look. Richard. I wouldn't have mentioned it if you weren't stepping out with one of them. The Dean seems to think that they are part of some organisation, and there might be drugs and stuff involved. Be friendly with them by all means, but don't get too involved. You're a good lad and you don't want your reputation tarnished. Do you?"_

Richard was puzzled. "Are you sure? Coz I don't see it? I can't just drop them, if they are up to something, they'd be suspicious. I don't think Josh would get involved with anything like that?"

"Al_l I know is what the Dean told me. Tell you what though. Keep your eyes open, and let me know if you see anything suspicious. Then I can let the Dean know. That way they won't suspect you."_

"Alright. I'll be your undercover agent." Grinned Richard. "Double Oh three and a half reporting as instructed Uncle Horace…."

-----------------------------------------------

**The Grange**

As the evening wore on and darkness fell, Derek stood at the top of the steps and addressed the group stood on the lawn below him. He tapped his wine glass with a pen attracting their attention. As the conversations subsided he cleared his throat.

"My Lord. Ladies and gentlemen." He said smiling.

There was a ripple of laughter from the group. Giles grinned and shook his head

"Unaccustomed as I am to making speeches…."

"Get on with it dad." Called out Dan, grinning.

"Okay, I'll try and keep it short. Kate and I are pleased to have you all here at this time. There are a few things that I would like to say. Firstly, to those involved in the timely rescue of our granddaughters, and the capture of the culprits…Thank you." He paused, held up his glass in toast, and took a sip of his wine. There was a murmur of cheers from all there as they did the same. Willow looked away shyly. Kennedy grinned, and Buffy rolled her eyes.

Derek continued. "Secondly, The reason that this weekend was originally planned for. To welcome Daniel's fiancée Buffy and her family to our home. And to congratulate, not only them; but Rupert and Olivia also, as they are to be married this next week." He raised a toast again. "To the happy couples" The comment was repeated by the group. Derek cleared his throat again, Kate gave him a 'be careful what you say' sort of look, and he winked at her.

"Lastly. You've shown us a lot about ourselves in the short time we've known you, and helped me mend a few fences." He nodded at Phoebe who smiled back at him. Then he added. "The average life is full of near misses and absolute hits. Of great love and small disasters. Its made up of banana milk shakes, loft insulation and odd socks. Its ordinary, and truly, truly amazing. What you've got to realise is it's all here, now. So take the bull by the horns, because take it from me, life just whizzes by and then all of a sudden it's gone." He paused again. There was a moment of silence, the party stunned by his oration. "What I'm trying to say is, life is short. Live it."

Sandra Howard nudged Pete and gave him a worried look. "What's he on about?"

Pete shrugged, tapped his glass and replied. "One too many, I think." He had caught the gist of Derek's speech but wasn't going to let on what their host was referring to.

Paul stepped over to Buffy and Daniel, and handed them a small control box.

"Here you go. Better have this before dad has another go. You two can do the honours. Light blue touch paper, and retire to a safe distance." He said with a grin.

They smiled, shared a look, and threw the switch together. The firework display at the end of the lawns exploded into life.

**End of Chapter Forty.**


	42. Chapter Forty One

**Disclaimer**. As before…Only the bits you don't recognise are mine..

**Chapter Forty One.**

**Sunday**

**Belgravia Police Station.**

The Shadow was wandering the corridors of the station attaching itself to various officers and visitors, getting a feel for the place and the strange new era he now found himself in.

It had been nearly fifteen years since his last 'outing', a short decisive attack on a hoodlum in Rome. Hecht had allowed him only three hours for that one, being given a week to complete his current task was almost like having a holiday. He was amazed at the amount of progress in electronic communications, computers at every desk, phones the size of a dame's compact. The last time he'd seen a portable phone it had taken the guy who owned it almost all his strength to lift it out of the car.

Initially he'd planned to do away with the hit men as soon as he'd gotten a quiet moment, but when he'd heard the name 'Slayer' mentioned his curiosity got the better of him. He'd not heard the title mentioned anywhere before, not surprising when he spent all of his time shut up in a bottle. It wasn't like he could read a paper or watch TV…. And Hecht hadn't mentioned her either. Why? He needed more information. The last thing he needed was someone else tracking him if he completed the job, other than Hecht's Sorcerer if he didn't…

He'd heard many conversations, some mundane, others interesting, current affairs, who was dating who….And a very guarded telephone conversation between the one he knew as Gorman and his superior officer, Clewley.

"_A deal, eh. Doubt the Chief would go for it, even if it means pinning Maguire to the mast." _Said Clewley. _"I take it you've read the Triple A's findings?"_

"Yes I have, but that's not all sir. He says he'll tell all if he's put in the dock, and if he disappears his lawyer will tell the story. Including what he's put together about Dan Carter, and Buffy Summers."

"_That can't happen. The repercussions would be enormous, although I daresay the lawyer could be silenced with a 'D' notice."_

"I know sir. What about Harry Pearce? Do you think he could make them …disappear?"

"_Possibly. It's not something I'd like to get into, but if it's our only option, they'd be imprisoned, but without the niceties of a public trial."_

"Are you going to tell the Slayer, sir?"

"_Not yet. I'll see what Harry has to say first. If Buffy puts them away, they'll end up in Area Fifty One. I'll call Harry and ask him."_

"That might not be a bad idea, sir." Grinned Gorman. "See you tomorrow. Bye."

Gorman replaced the phone, and at the other end Clewley dialled Harry Pearce's number.

-------------------------------------------

**Oxford. Richard Headlam's digs.**

An eye opened. The female owner of the eye realised that there was something wrong. The eyelid widened and the eye moved around in its socket trying to get a better view of its surroundings without drawing attention to itself. The eye and its related muscles relaxed again when the owners brain registered its surroundings, remembering where it was.

Hayley raised her head wearily from the pillow and looked around the messy student's room. Richard, lay beside her, still asleep, his hair messed up making him look like a cross between Russell Brand, and Ken Dodd.

She prodded him on the shoulder. He didn't move. She lifted herself onto an elbow, as she moved her head throbbed painfully.

"Rootin' Absynthe." She grumbled. "Never again."

"Mmmrrnrnn." Mumbled Richard.

Hayley summoned her inner slayer and put the pain and wooloiness of the hangover to the back of her mind.

"G'day mate!!" She said, loudly. "You seen my Grundy's?"

"Oooohhhh nnooo." Replied Richard without even opening his eyes. He put his hands to his head and lifted it gently from the pillow, his eyes still closed.

"What did we drink?" He asked.

"Absynthe. Hundred an' forty four proof Absynthe."

"Jeeez my heads goin' t' explo…."

He didn't finish. With a reaction that almost matched her own moves when racing to intercept a vampire, he shot out of the bed and leapt for the bathroom. It was only a short distance, even so, the first wretch only just made it into the toilet bowl.

He reappeared a few minutes later, a towel in his wet hands, wiping the water he'd ran into the basin from his face. He still looked groggy, squinting at her in the half light of the darkened room. She smiled brightly at him.

"Feelin' better?"

"How? …. You drank more….? How come you're not puking up too?"

"Good metabolism?" She offered. I thought you said you could handle it?"

"I, I can…Usually."

"Well, not to put too fine a point on it but…you look as sick as a pig."

"Thanks. I feel it."

"How 'bout brekkie. There's this great little café down the road that serves good tucker on a Sunday mornin'. Bacon, eggs, mystery bags, fried bread, the works."

Richard looked a little green. "Don't think I should." He went back into the bathroom and Hayley heard more retching noises.

"You still crook? You gonna spend all morning' in the dunny?"

The answer was more retching as Richard brought up more of his stomach lining.

Hayley extracted herself from the bedclothes and rummaged around for he garments. She found them fairly easily as her dress and shoes generally stood out from the rest of the bachelor pad items strewn around. Looking for her underwear was the difficult part. After searching the floor in the dimness, she decided to switch on the light. That was when she realised that the matching set of bra and panties were draped over the light shade.

"Strewth, never hung 'em there before. Musta been a real bonzer night!" She muttered.

Richard came out of the bathroom, again with a towel in his hands. "That's better. Remind me never to drink that stuff again." He said.

"Wasn't your idea in the first place. It was that Davy's fault." Replied Hayley.

Richard looked blankly at her.

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head gently, so that he kept his equilibrium.

"Well…." She started.

Her phone rang somewhere in her bag, stopping her explanation. She looked at the display and swore. Then she answered it.

"Hi Di. Whazzzup?"

Richard listened quietly trying to ascertain what the conversation that followed was actually about. There were a lot of Australian slang words used. Dob in, rip snorter, stonkered, non of it was making sense, and the longer the conversation went on the more he was losing track of it. He gave up listening and went to the kitchenette, filled a glass with water and took two paracetamol with it.

A minute later the conversation ended and Hayley bounced off the bed and pulled on her clothes.

"Gotta go. We must do this again, soon." She said.

He gave her a weak smile. "Good. I'll call you." He offered.

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "You still look crook mate. Better get some shut eye."

As she bounded out of the room he returned to the bed and collapsed on it. Before he dozed off again his last thoughts were of his promise to his uncle to extract as much information from Hayley about her friends as he could. If this was the usual state of affairs, there wouldn't be much gathering of information. He'd be dead from alcohol poisoning long before he'd gotten anything useful.

---------------------------------------

**Switzerland.**

Klaus Hecht clicked 'send' on the email to the CPS outlining his intentions to move for a dismissal of charges against Arthur Maguire, due to lack of evidence. He needed to keep up the pretence that he had no knowledge of the hit men or their impending execution by the Shadow.

Once he'd gotten that out of the way he tapped out another. This one was to the management of the bottling plant in the north of England that he'd just acquired, for use in the distribution of the water laced with the innocuous white powder with the body chemistry altering abilities.

In the email, he requested that the sales team target more government departments, possibly even getting a contract with the government as a whole to become their sole supplier. The person, or persons, who achieved this, would have an all expenses paid holiday to the destination of their choice. He sat back and congratulated himself. No salesman could resist a challenge like that, not with such a prestigious prize at the end….

---------------------------

**The Grange.**

Giles Dan and Buffy were discussing the report from Ed Clewley regarding Royce's offer and his terms.

"Call the Prime Minister. Maybe he could put a word in the right ear?" She suggested.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Buffy. They're criminals, not an unwitting civil servant or civilians. The way this man Royce has voiced his plea, gives anyone who has a mind to listen, a clear indication that there is more to you and Daniel than meets the eye." Replied Giles.

"So it's an ultimatum then?" Said Buffy.

"Yes. Basically. You play ball with him and, well, he won't tell on you."

"What if we told him the truth? He's seen enough already. He just hasn't connected the dots." Said Buffy.

"These men have been able to slip in and out of numerous countries, undetected, for the last ten years. Admittedly, no-one was looking for them as everyone presumed them dead, and to that end we have an advantage, now that we know their identities. However, they've committed heinous crimes to other humans of their own volition. We can't ask the authorities to release them on the grounds that they can give us away." Said Giles.

"Then scare the shit outta them." Said Faith, entering the room.

Everyone gave her a blank look.

"What, you never thought of that one? C'mon, B. Send Red in for starters. That guy Parker peed his pants the last time, right? An' you could walk in and out of there and make 'em think they were seeing things, or not. And maybe that guy Davies likes his nice cosy cell. He might just feel a lot less safe if he knows what's happening to the others." She explained.

"Faith has a point, although I wouldn't have put it quite like that." Said Giles. "Either way, having them kept in a cell is the best option. Harry Pearce says that he might be able to have them detained at Cotterdam."

"What's Cotterdam?" Asked Buffy.

"Maximum Security facility. It's where we put our terrorist suspects and prisoners." Said Dan. "I must admit, I have a problem with that."

"How?" Asked Buffy.

Dan took a breath. "Justice is not being seen to be done. We're going to hide them away from public eyes…and …well, there's the small matter of the murders they've committed here to consider. Apart from my own interest in seeing Royce and his cronies get their come-uppance, there are other families and friends of their victims that need closure. It's not just about our needs."

The pause that followed was interrupted by Buffy's phone ringing again….

--------------------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

The Shadow lay in wait listening to the options being tabled. So, the consideration that they should lock these men away from all prying eyes and information was being debated. If that was the case then there would be no need to eliminate them. It would only draw more attention to the case, and this Slayer would attempt to find him.

These men were human, although they had committed dark deeds, they had done so at the whim of an evil lawyer and his client, and they knew nothing of the supernatural aspect of the world. They had been unwitting pawns in one man's quest for power. He didn't know whether Hecht's client was a demon or not. He might get some answers if he made himself known. The question was, who to?

The Shadow thought about the options available to him. He was curious to meet this Slayer. He needed to find a way to get her to come to this place. He needed to make contact with her.

Gorman made his way back to the cells, the Shadow tagging along. Entering Royce's cell he found the prisoner alone, the lawyer having stepped out to get a coffee.

As Gorman leaned over the table to put the result of his conversation to Royce their shadow's crossed, giving the demon chance to slip from one to another.

His point made, Gorman turned to leave. As he opened the door the demon took possession of Royce's body, and spoke out to Gorman.

"Tell the Slayer that the Shadow wishes to talk with her….." Came the forced guttural comment.

-----------------------------------------

**The Pentagon. Washington DC, USA.**

Boxes were being unloaded from several trolley's and carts into an empty office. A man stood at the back of the room watching the operation. He made a few suggestions as to the required location of some of the boxes as they were placed around the room for him. When they'd finished the porters left, the man with the sandy coloured hair and the smiling eyes, thanked them for their time and patience.

Hank Summers surveyed the scene before him. Then with a deep sigh he took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and got stuck in to the unpacking.

He eventually came to one box that he didn't recognise straight away. Unsure as to what was inside, he cautiously checked the lid for evidence of tampering. A label on one end showed that it had belonged to James Hennessy, the real one, his former neighbour in L.A., and his late partner at the NID. The box had obviously been pulled out of storage by mistake, and sent to him.

Their name swapping had started out literally as a joke, Their homes being next to one another had prompted a 'which one's which' banter within their sector's office, even though they had been dissimilar in appearance. Hank was the one with the sandy hair and smiling eyes, James had had almost white hair and more chiselled features.

That was before Hennessey had 'gone rogue', he, like Maggie Walsh had decided that there were other agenda's that he needed to follow.

Hank debated as to whether he should open the box. It didn't take long to make that decision. In it he found files, video tapes, and an album full of photographs. He placed the items on his desk in three piles. Most of the files were marked 'Initiative Project 314'. The tapes were also marked 314, and 'Eyes Only'. A sure sign that someone wanted what was on them kept the utmost secret. He opened the album expecting to find a history of Hennessey's past, false or otherwise. Hank thought he'd known Hennessey quite well. He shrugged as he realised that no-one had ever known the real James Hennessey.

What he saw in the album sent a chill through him As Buffy would have put it, it gave him the 'Wiggins'. Photographs. Forged photographs of Hennessey, Joyce and Buffy. With Buffy growing up, with Joyce in her gallery in L.A. Again with Buffy at her first day at school, Hennessey neatly inserted in all the places where Hank had been. With Buffy at a cheerleading contest. Joyce picking up her new car. When had he gotten all these made? How had Hennessey got hold of the originals?

Half way through the album he realised something was wrong. Very wrong. Something was missing. Then he realised what, or rather who, it was. Another baby, one that should have been growing steadily alongside her sister. Growing into a young dark haired girl, one who had originally appeared in the photographs with himself, Joyce and Buffy. He skimmed back a few pages to see if he'd missed something, like a birth announcement. He hadn't, it wasn't there. Where was she?

Where the hell was Dawn….?

------------------------------------

**The Grange, Reading. England.**

"There's a '_what' _in him!!?" Exclaimed Buffy.

"_An entity…A demon…I think…Calls himself 'The Shadow'. From what I've managed to ascertain so far; it was sent here to assasinate these three to stop them talking." _Said Gorman.

"So why didn't it just do it and get out. We'd never have known how it was done?" Asked Buffy.

"_It's not that simple, or so it sounds. Apparently, this 'Shadow' used to be human a few decades ago. He was turned into the being he is now after getting caught breaking into Wolfram and Hart's offices in New York in the Forties." _Explained Gorman.

"Must've been a popular trick back then." Mused Buffy, her mind wandering back to high school and the escapade with Sid.

"_Pardon?"_

"Never mind. Is Ed there?"

"_Sorry Miss Summers, he's at home, I called him and he suggested that I contact you."_

"Can we get it to leave Royce's body?"

"_I don't think it can communicate unless it takes posession of a host. It's also the method it uses for killing the host."_

Buffy huffed. "Just as my weekend was going so well. Okay we'll be there in a short while. Are you alone in the office?" She questioned.

"_Not exactly. There's no guarantee you won't be seen, if you arrive by the method I think you're suggesting."_

"Okay. We'll come by the front door. We'll land at the WSC. See you in a while."

-----------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Twenty minutes later saw Buffy Dan Willow and Giles enter the reception at the station. Dan led them up to Gorman's office where he showed them the Cctv screen. Royce was still sitting in the chair, apparently waiting patiently for the return of Gorman. In the interim period Gorman had informed the possessor what was happening.

"How did he get in?" Asked Giles.

"He says he uses people's own shadows to mask his attachment to them. Apparently it's the only way he can get about. He has no solid form of his own." Said Gorman.

"Does anyone else have a little voice in their head telling them that this could be a trap?" Said Dan.

There were nods from the others.

"It could well be that the target is one of us, or all of us. As well as Royce and the others. I must admit I've never come across a demon in this particular form before." Said Giles.

"There was that Eygon Demon…" Start Buffy. She caught the pained look in Giles' eyes and ceased her debate.

"If we keep away from him and not allow our shadow's to cross his, he'll be stuck in that body, or in the shadowy area around the table." Said Willow, indicating the area on the screen.

"Okay, let's go find out what he wants." Said Buffy.

The controlled body of Royce looked up as they entered. A strained, but cultured New York accent greeted them.

"Welcome Slayer. I now know why Hecht didn't tell me about you. Your power is immense."

--------------------------------

**The Pentagon. Washington DC.**

Still recovering from the shock of not seeing one of his daughters, and then seeing the elder pictured with someone she had always tried to avoid, diverted Hank from his initial task. He delved into the files he'd piled on one side and began reading about 314. When he'd initially assisted Walsh and Hennessey in the interview process for the Initiative, all they were interested in were young and healthy candidates for the project, there'd been no mention of anything he was now reading about….

After that developments in the Stargate project had required him to be elsewhere, mainly off world, using his Geology and mining background to try to entrap rogue members of the NID into revealing themselves. Had he known exactly what Hennessey and Walsh were up to, he might have requested to stay attached to Earth operations.

He read in the files about the HST's, their animal like state, and of the hybrid that Walsh engineered. Some of it made him feel nauseous. He took a break from reading and got some water from the cooler in the corridor. Re entering the office he saw the wall mounted screen with the inset DVD and video decks inset below it. Pulling the topmost video he pressed the play button and leaned on the edge of his desk to watch.

There was a moment or two of blank tape, then he was watching what he could only describe as a war scene. Groups of marines and soldiers, some of whom he recognised from the interviews, were doing battle with…things…Aliens. That was the only way he could describe it. Had Walsh discovered a foothold situation. Some of the monsters certainly looked like one or two of the alien species he'd seen on other worlds.

He was just wondering whether he should report his discovery to the SGC, when a loud bang came from off screen. Part of a door flew across the camera's field of vision and a group of people, civilians, came running into view. The leader of them, a blonde woman, attacked one of the aliens and pummelled it with such strength and speed she was almost a blur. Then she picked it up and threw it into a group of other aliens as though it were a rag doll. Another attacked her almost immediately and she responded by grabbing and twisting its head around to face the rear. That too dropped like a stone, dead. The group that were with her had meanwhile made their way over to the far side hacking and slashing with swords and axes at any alien that attacked them. They got the door open and called out to the blonde to follow them.

That was when she turned, and for a moment her face was captured by the camera, then the screen went blank.

Hank let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding, his heart pounding away in his chest. Then he caught another breath in his throat. He fumbled around the desk for the control box, finding it under some of the files. He rewound the tape to the last few frames and pressed play again. He saw the group beckoning to the blonde, he saw the action of her killing the alien again. Then as she turned to face the camera, he paused the motion and stared at the woman's face in disbelief.

"Buffy??!!"

**End of Chapter Forty One.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer**. As before…Only the bits you don't recognise are mine..

**Authors Note. **Okay. For the Stargate bits I've set it in Season Eight, somewhere around 'Prometheus Unbound'. Nuff said for now…

Oh, and there are some naughty bits in this one……

**Chapter Forty Two.**

**Belgravia Police Station.**

"Flattery will get you nowhere. You wanted to talk to me?" Said Buffy.

"My, my things have changed. Young ladies weren't so abrupt in my day. You will have to excuse me, I don't get out much these days. I take it the detective told you why I was sent here." Replied the Shadow.

"He did. So, why didn't you just do it and leave?" She asked.

"Because of the situation it would have left me in. Don't misunderstand me, if I thought I could have got a way with it, I would, but it would have put these officers under suspicion, and as they have knowledge of you, there would have been a point that you would have searched for me. This man Royce and his cohorts are evil, they did what they did without remorse and therefore they deserve to die."

"They'll be prosecuted to the full extent of the law…" Cut in Dan.

"…No doubt they will. However, mine is a more…permanent solution." Countered the Shadow.

"They're human. Event though they were under direction of one who's nature is as yet undetermined, they must be tried under human laws." Said Giles. "The crimes they committed were against other humans."

"Alright. I'll give you that." Replied the Shadow. "The problem remains as to what happens when Hecht finds out I haven't kept my end of the deal. I mean you no harm, you must understand that."

"We're gonna have to trust you on that one. For now." Said Buffy. "How will he know? All you've got to do is tell him that the job is done."

"That I don't know. Perhaps he has spies here. His wife isn't all she appears either. She was my travelling companion over here."

"She's a demon?" Queried Willow.

"Her aura is human, I do know that. Although I couldn't join with her as I have with this man Royce, and that only happens with demons."

"When is she expecting you to contact her, when the job's done, or at some other time?" Said Buffy.

"Upon completion. She's at a hotel, she also intends to see an old school friend whilst she's here. A man called Joe Portman."

"Jo is short for Joanne. She's one of Harry's operatives, isn't she?" Queried Dan.

"I believe you're right, Daniel. Perhaps we'd better contact him and advise him of the situation." Suggested Giles.

Buffy pulled out her cell phone. Dialling Harry's own mobile number she spoke briefly with the MI-5 man. He'd already had contact with his team with regard to Emily Hecht, however he hadn't factored in the possibility that she might be a demon. This put Jo and Zaf in an awkward position.

"_I won't have her compromising or killing two of my operatives, I'm dangerously thin on the ground as it is." _Said Harry.

"Okay. Harry, if you can get these guys into that Cotterdam place I'll help out with keeping an eye on Emily Hecht. Only problem is, we need to make it look like the Shadow has succeeded in killing them."

"_That I can arrange. Although if the media get hold of it there'll be a stink in the papers. Perhaps they might be killed as part of an attempted escape plot?"_

"I'll see what I can do from this end…"

Buffy and Harry made their arrangements. As she ended the call she saw the look on Dan's face.

"I know. Rough justice. They're not getting away with it though. I'm not letting them go."

Dan sighed. He knew she was right, although it wasn't the way he would have liked it.

"What will happen to me?" Enquired the Shadow.

"I presume that if you return to Hecht you'll get re-bottled." Said Willow.

"I don't doubt it for one minute." Said the Shadow.

"Then how about we make you disappear too?"

"How? He has ways of finding me."

"Well I've kinda noticed that your accent has been changing over the last few minutes. When you first spoke you had a New York accent. Now you're more British…."

"Oh you notice that too. I thought it was just me." Said Dan.

Willow continued. "…My guess is that you're getting a better control of his body. If you stay in there for a while, maybe you could get the lawyer to change the story he's going to tell, when they all disappear."

The shadow cleared Royce's throat at Willow's comments. "Yes you're right. But then what. I'm a demon, you'd let me go? I noticed that you've avoided getting too close to any cast shadows, so that I'm trapped in here."

"We don't kill demons just for the fun of it. There are demons out there that aren't evil at all. What I'm getting from your aura is something else. You were taken and turned into a demon against your will. Right?" Said Willow.

"I was. By Clayton Chambers, in 1945."

"Well he's dead now. Got rid of him a few weeks ago. No, I was thinking more like, you helping us."

"How? I have no physical form, and I can't affect a demon in the same way that I can a human."

"There are other ways that you could help. I'm quite sure we could come up with something." Said Giles. "Whatever it was would ultimately be better than being shut up in a bottle, wouldn't you say?"

"Definitely." Replied the Shadow.

-------------------------

**The Pentagon**

Hank didn't know how long he sat there staring at the face on the screen. All sorts of thoughts running through his head. His eyes flicked down to the corner of the screen at the date and time log… 22:45. 06-17-2000.

Almost five years ago. How had he let so much time pass? That answer was easy. He'd been off world for most of the last six years. Various mining operations on other planets, evading capture by the system lords and trying to find out who was working for the other factions of the NID had kept him busy. Then there was the question of is own identity. Sometimes he had to think twice as to who he was when he woke up in a morning.

But how had Buffy got involved with that project. When did she get so strong? Back to the files. There was the answer…Secret underground operations centre in Sunnydale….Soldier enhancement.

Why, oh why hadn't he opted for some other way of keeping them safe other than engineering a divorce and…wait, that had been Hennessey's idea.

Had Hennessey out manoeuvred him somehow. Got him to place Joyce and the girls into Sunnydale so that he could recruit Buffy, alter her somehow….No, not possible. Buffy had always hated him, he'd never have gotten close.

Well he'd never know now, Hennessey was dead. So was Joyce….

Joyce. That was his biggest regret. That he hadn't been able to confide in her. He hadn't even known she'd died until he'd returned to Earth for a short period in 2001. He'd phoned the house to see if they were okay, but Dawn hadn't been much of an informant. A typical teenager. Buffy had been 'out' and she didn't know where, or when she'd be back. He'd pretended he was calling from Spain, but before he could arrange anything further, he'd got called back to base again, to go and check out another Naquadah mine found on some distant world….

He rubbed his hands through his hair. They must have felt so abandoned. He looked back at the screen. His finger hit the rewind button and the video played backwards for a few seconds. He saw the group she was with, and recognised the other three… Mr Giles. The librarian from the high school… How come he was there? And the other two were Buffy's friends. This didn't make sense?

"He needed to know what was, or rather, had gone on. There would be one person who might know. He picked up the phone and dialled the central switchboard.

When it answered he asked. "Can you connect me with Homeworld Security please. General George Hammond…"

---------------------

Later that afternoon there was a knock on his office door. He gave a quick glance over of the room to make certain it was somewhat presentable. There was a pile of flattened boxes in the corner awaiting collection by the archive people but otherwise his unpacking was complete and it was tidy. The files and tapes from Hennessey's box were still arranged in piles on his desk. This project had become his priority.

He opened the door. The bald Texan at the threshold gave him a huge smile and stepped inside.

"Hank. It's good to see you made it back. How long have you been here?" He said shaking Hank's hand.

"George. Thanks, it's good to be home. I think I've had my fill of space exploration for a while."

"Did you 'gate home or…"

"The Tok'ra gave me a ride as far as P3-G572. Then the Korolev picked me up on the way back from their hyperspace trials. I couldn't 'gate home because I don't have a current iris code"

"I see. Now what's this big thing you've discovered. You sounded quite disturbed on the phone."

"Have a seat George. Tell me, what do you remember about my namesake, James Hennessey…."

-------------------------

Sometime later, Hank's briefing of the 314 Project was almost complete….

"…And then I realised that the young woman on the tape…was my eldest daughter."

"I see. I take it you had no idea?"

"None. You know why I cut ties with my family, George. I wanted to keep them safe while I was trying to help take down the rogue elements in the NID. Looks like it still backfired on me."

Hammond eyed Hank as if assessing his integrity. After a pause he spoke. "Can I use your phone Hank?"

"Yeah, sure, help yourself."

Hammond picked up the receiver and dialled the switchboard.

"This is General Hammond. Put me through to the President, please."

There was a short delay and the line connected.

"_George, what can I do for you?"_

"Mr President. I'm at the Pentagon with Hank Summers of the NID. He's shown me some rather disturbing footage and files of what he believes to be a foothold situation that occurred approximately five years ago. We need to meet with you to discuss it, and it might be best if General O'Neill was there too."

"_I see. I have a slot free in an hour, can you get here by then? Can O'Neill?"_

"We can Mr President. I'll call Jack now."

"_Good. I'll see you then." There was a pause. "Wait. George. Did you say Hank Summers?"_

"I did Mr. President."

"_Does this have anything to do with that other person of the same surname?"_

"It does, sir. We'll see you shortly." Said Hammond.

He replaced the phone. Hank hadn't heard what the President had said, and he had the strangest feeling that Hammond hadn't told him everything.

"We'd better pack this up and get over there then." Said Hank.

"Certainly. I have one more call to make."

"O'Neill?"

Hammond nodded, and dialled Jack's number at the SGC.

-----------------------------------

**The Melia White house Hotel, London.**

The Burrach demon inhabiting Emily Hecht's body looked appreciatively at her naked form in the full length mirror. Her hands massaged and caressed her breasts, tweaking the nipples into hard, erect buds, moaning softly at the pleasure it gave her. She needed sex more now that she had a human form than she ever needed it before.

She'd gone out the previous night, partly to try and attact a suitable hunk of human meat to sate her desires, but hadn't had any luck. A vampire in a bar had sidled up to her, obviously sizing her up as his next meal, and even if he'd been anywhere near good enough to sustain her needs, the shock of tying to eat her would have been enough to dust him. As it was, a quick flash of her burning red eyes had him backing down quicker than you could say Slayer.

That had been the other part. She knew that there were slayers in the city, she just didn't know where. Part of her job here was to get as close to them as possible to test whether she could be detected. She hadn't sensed any nearby, so obviously she would need to try again. Tonight. In the meantime she needed to relax, slake her desire.

She sauntered through to the bathroom and turned off the taps that were threatening to overflow the foam filled bath, and slipped into the inviting suds. Once in, her hands went to work under the aromatic, tingly covering. Before long her moans and ecstatic screams echoed around the sumptuous bathroom….

---------------------

**Zaf's Flat Old Kent Road**

Harry pulled up onto the driveway and got out of the car. He glanced up at the first floor flat that Jo and Zaf shared. This wasn't going to be easy. He needed to make them aware that Emily Hecht might after all be a dangerous threat to them, and convince them that they were to have backup at all times.

He wasn't sure whether Buffy herself was going to be the backup, perhaps it would be one or more of the young ladies that had so quickly relieved him of that briefcase the other day. Either way he needed to tell the pair just enough to make them aware that any parties other than Emily that they may encounter, were on their side.

He pushed the intercom on the door. A man's voice answered, _"Hello?"_

"Zaf. It's Harry." He said.

The buzzer sounded and the door clicked as the release switch activated. Harry pushed the door and went inside, climbing the stairs to the upper floor. As he approached the door to the flat opened and a grinning Zafar Younis greeted him.

"Harry. What's this, a spot inspection?"

Harry stepped over the threshold and Zaf closed the door.

"Not exactly. Is Jo in? I need to brief you both on Emily Hecht."

"Trouble?" Asked Zaf.

Harry sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. They entered the small lounge, Jo emerged from the kitchen at the far end of the room, cup in hand.

"Ah, good. You're here Jo. I need to talk to you about your friend Emily."

"So I heard Harry, but shouldn't we be doing this at the office?" She asked.

"Normally, yes. But we have a slightly unusual situation here." He took a deep breath. "Information has just been offered to me that suggests that she is more dangerous than we first suspected. In fact I'd go as far as to say she's lethal. I'm not one hundred per cent positive, but you both need to be aware of that fact before you go to meet her tomorrow. I want you on the highest alert, scrutinise everything she says and all that you know about her; and if you suspect anything, get the hell out of there and the backup will take her down."

"But, she's Emily. She can't be that dangerous…"

"No buts Jo. I'm serious about this."

"Who's the backup. Adam?" Asked Zaf.

Harry shook his head. "No. A Special Ops team are onto her. They're the ones who gave me the information."

"When do we meet them? So that we can recognise them." Asked Zaf.

"You don't. They'll know you." Replied Harry.

"Are they the same group who sent the two agents into Switzerland last week, the ones we worked the legend up for?" Asked Jo.

"Yes, and no."

"The Americans?" Asked Zaf.

"Some are, some aren't."

"You're being a bit cryptic here, Harry. Why can't you tell us?" Said Jo.

"It's complicated. Just do as I ask, and you'll be safe. I'd hate to think of the alternatives." Harry glanced at his watch. "I have to go. Good luck tomorrow."

He swept out of the room leaving a puzzled Jo standing there. Zaf let him out of the flat and he set off down the stairs at a rapid pace. Zaf returned to the lounge to find Jo staring out of the window.

She turned and looked at him, worry etched across her face.

"What's going on Zaf? What the hell's going on?"

---------------------------------

**The Oval Office.**

As the President replaced the receiver, a column of white light appeared in the centre of the room and deposited Major General Jack O'Neill in it's wake. He had a slightly worried look on his face, and patted his chest and sides before he spoke.

"Something wrong, Jack?" Asked the President.

"Mr. President. No, sir. Just checking. Thor sends his regards, he made some wisecrack about…never mind, you know what a card he is sir."

"Ah, yes. The famous Asgard sense of humour." Said the President. "Have a seat Jack, we have some things to discuss.

Before he could start, there was a knock at the door.

"Come!" Called out the President.

The door opened and a female aide entered.

"General Hammond and Mr. Summers are here sir."

The President beckoned his acceptance of the information. "Show them in, please Sally. And no interruptions for half an hour, if you would."

"Yes Mr President."

Hank and George were ushered in. Jack got to his feet again and George waved him down, as the President welcomed the two men.

"Still not used to it yet huh, Jack." Said Hammond.

"No Sir… Gener… George!" Flustered Jack, eventually getting the name out.

Hammond gave him a grin. He glanced at the President. "With your permission sir?"

"Be my guest George." Said The President, and sat in the chair behind his desk.

"Jack, this is Special Agent Hank Summers of the NID. He's just returned to Earth after quite a few years trying to infiltrate and identify the off world rogue elements within the organisation. He has come across some footage and files that you should see, regarding a now defunct operation carried out some years ago by those same rogue operators here on Earth."

Jack and Hank shook hands, Jack cocked his head on one side and looked curiously at him. "Have we met before?" He asked.

"Possibly. I also go by the name Hennessey. James Hennessey."

"Ah. Yes. And I should trust a guy who has two names because..?"

"Jack…" Said Hammond, warningly.

"It's okay George." Said Hank, placating the Texan. "I feel a little 'wigged' by it all myself sometimes. It wasn't that simple General. I needed an alias to get inside the clique. Hennessey was a former colleague of mine back in L.A. It's kind of a long story but we used to swap identities back then, and it became a sort of office joke. He went rogue some years ago apparently, even had me fooled for a while. He was killed a couple of years ago in Spain, while he was using a slightly altered form of my identity, so it made sense to keep up the pretence."

"I see. And they say I'm a little weird." Said Jack. "So what does this earthbound operation have to do with the SGC? I take it, it _is _earthbound." He added.

Hank passed the files over to Jack whilst Hammond placed the video tape in the machine. Jack flicked through a couple of the files, scan reading the contents. As the tape got to the interesting part of the battle scene Jacks attention shifted to the screen, his seasoned eyes assessing the situation, and the possible outcome of the assault.

As it ended Hank paused the action just as Buffy's face was captured on screen. He looked at Jack.

"Well what do you think, General?" Asked Hank.

"Please Jack's just fine. Did I spot an Unas in that fight? Tell me that wasn't on earth." He replied.

"It looked like an Unas, but I don't think it was, and I'm afraid it was on earth. Sunnydale to be precise." Said Hank.

Jack glanced back at the screen. "Who's the girl? The way I see it if, she and her friends hadn't come along when they did, I'd say that there would have been a total loss of personnel in that fight. They did all get out, right?"

"Yes they did. File number ten gives a full breakdown of the losses." Said Hammond.

"So who's the girl? She looks like a civilian…"

Hank was about to reply when the President spoke for the first time. He glanced at Hammond who nodded his consent.

"Hank. Have a seat for a moment. I think you're gonna need it. Jack. The young woman in the video is Buffy Summers. Hank's daughter."

Jack's eyes widened and he cocked an eyebrow at Hank "Buffy!" He mouthed.

Hank shrugged. "My wife named her." He said.

"What neither of you appear to be aware of is, and until a couple of years ago, neither were George or I, that there have been battles like that one waged on earth for millennia. The First Lady was fortunate enough to be rescued by one of Buffy's team a few months ago when her motorcade was attacked by some of those monsters. We lost three secret service men that day and the young lady, Faith, took out the demons with a sword and her bare hands. Guns had no effect on them…" The President paused and Jack cut in.

"Her '_team'_? Did you say _demons_?" The President looked at him. "I said that out loud, didn't I? Sorry. Please, continue Mr President." Jack said, looking uncomfortable.

The President grinned. "My point exactly, Jack. When I came into office and was briefed on the Stargate Project, I had a hard time getting to grips with it all. The fact that we are definitely not alone in this galaxy, being the main point. When I was told about all this, vampires demons, magic, witches and slayers, I almost had an aneurism…."

Jack kept his mouth firmly shut, but it didn't stop him thinking. _"Okay. Weren't the Wraith supposed to be some sort of life suckers. That's kinda like a vampire. Demons… could be anything non human and extra terrestrial. And it might look like magic, probably some sort of advanced technology that Carter could babble on about for hours….." _

This time it was Hank who interrupted. His eyes widened as he heard the word. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Mr. President. Did you say….Slayer?"

--------------------------------------

**WSC HQ. Tate Modern.**

Buffy paced in front of Carly, Mel and Janine who were seated around the conference table, her arms folded as she explained the information that the Shadow had given them about Emily Hecht.

"Okay, you've got photographs and her background, you know who the MI-5 people are and this is your town. So I want a detailed plan drawn up on how you'd take her down. Remember she might not be a demon, but the odds are, she is, and she'll sense you as well as you sensing her. You'll need to cover all the exits and be aware that she might have others nearby that she can call on if need be. Remember, at the moment this is a capture, not a kill. I want some answers."

She looked them over, watching for any sign of uncertainty in their faces.

"Any questions?"

"No Mum!" They chorused. A slight smirk crossed their faces.

Buffy rolled her eyes and Dan stifled a giggle in the corner.

"Not funny." She admonished.

The three put their heads together and began throwing ideas into the pot. Buffy and Dan left them to their plotting and walked out into the exercise area.

"They going to be alright planning this by themselves?" He asked.

"They've got a heads up, so why not. I was planning my own campaigns like this when I was their age. It stops them getting bored. Besides, I'll be there and Willow and Kennedy are going to stick around, so they'll have some extra help if they need it, they just don't know that yet."

"Won't they be mad if they find out?"

"I'd rather have them mad and alive, than dead. I hate funerals. I had my friends, and Giles when we were in Sunnydale, but when it came down to it. I was alone. I don't want that for them, they deserve all the help I can give them."

Dan smiled at her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Spoken like a true mother." He said.

---------------------------------

**The Oval Office."**

"You mean she told you! And you had her committed!"

Jack's voice showed his incredulity at the confession that came out of Hank's mouth when he told the group of his eldest daughter's admission when she was fifteen.

"Actually it was a joint decision between Joyce and I. You have to understand Jack, she'd just been accused of arson at her high school, and to avoid the courts throwing her in a juvenile detention centre, we had no option but to commit her to some form of therapy, especially with what she was saying."

Jack saw the logic in Hank's statement. "So what happened afterwards?"

Hank sighed. "She gave up after a couple of weeks. Stopped telling the stories and toed the line. It was just after that I was persuaded by my superiors to become a Special Agent. That required me to be free of any ties that might be used against me, so the 'nasty divorce' was arranged with me as the 'bad boy'; and Joyce and the girls moved to Sunnydale. Then I was seconded to the Stargate Project, and well, you know the rest."

Hank turned to the President. "Do you know where she is? You say that you've known about her for a couple of years. How is she? Is Dawn okay?"

"Well, if you go by the sightings reports we get from CIA field operations, she's in about five different countries at any one time. We still haven't worked out how she does that. However, according to a note I received yesterday from the Embassy in London, she's engaged to a British Policeman. As for Dawn, last I heard, she was enrolled at Oxford University." Answered The President.

Hank rubbed his eyes. "God, I've missed so much. Wait a minute, why are they in England and not Sunnydale?" Hank said, looking at the other three seeking his answer.

Jack shrugged. The President glanced at Hammond, who in turn gave Jack a slight glare, as though he should know the answer he was about to give.

"You're telling me that neither of you know about Sunnydale!"

------------------------------------------

**Geneva, Switzerland**

It was getting late. Darkness was creeping like a black veil over the mountains, as Riley and Sam came out of the restaurant and got into the rear of the limo that had pulled up for them. They were alone, no dignitaries, no fading rock stars in their company, and no Arthur Maguire. For the first time in a week they were alone.

Their meal had been enjoyable and as they sat in the rear of the car Sam whispered amorous phrases into her husbands ear.

Riley grinned at her comments about what she was going to do to him when they got back to their hotel suite. Their car soon pulled up at their own hotel and, as they got out, a car pulled up on the far side of the street, its lone occupant watching their every move.

It was one of Maguire's security men. Ellis allowed them time to enter the foyer before picking up his phone.

"They've just got back. Unless they go to the bar they'll be up in about two minutes."

"_Okay, we're ready for them." _Came the reply.

He got out and entered the hotel himself, cautious that they might still be around the bar area, and spot him. No sign of them. They'd obviously gone straight up. He headed for the stairs.

Taking the steps three at a time he soon reached the penthouse floor. He heard the lift doors open at the far end of the corridor and his acute hearing picked up the footsteps of two people walking along the thick carpet to their suite. The sound of the woman's giggle as they opened the door told him that he had the right couple. He waited for a count of three and then cracked open the stairs access door. Their suite was almost next to him, and as the suite door began to swing shut, he opened his door fully and dashed for the closing one, getting there in time to avoid it clicking shut. No lights were put on in the room as yet and he heard the flick of a lamp switch in at the end of the room and a "Damn" as the light flickered briefly and then went out.

That was the signal. With the room in total darkness he slipped silently inside as his fellow demons emerged from their hiding places inside the suite.

They all leapt on Sam and Riley before they knew what had hit them, and within a few seconds the pair were secured, gagged, and sat onto two dining chairs.

Then the lights were put on. Both of the Initiative operatives glared at their captors and struggled against their bonds.

Gardiner put his finger to his lips and whispered. "Shhh."

They both stopped struggling but continued to glare at them. Maguire stepped out of the bedroom where he'd been hiding and stood in front of them.

"Samantha, Riley. So nice of you to come home early. I might get to see the second half of the opera now."

Riley muttered something from behind his gag. Maguire indicated to Ellis to remove it.

"Don't call out will you. Samantha has such a pretty face. We wouldn't want it disfigured in any way, would we?" Hissed Ellis.

Smith pulled out a knife and put the blade close to Sam's eyes.

The gag removed Riley managed to curb his anger just enough to feign fear.

"Wh- what do you want. Arthur, why are you doing this? Is it some kind of sick joke?"

"No, not a joke. Deadly serious. You thought you could play me! What was your plan? Lure me out of the country so that you could take me in. how stupid do you think I am?" His voice began to get a little louder as he spoke each sentence.

Riley blinked. "What?"

"I know you were sent here. I have a friend here in Geneva. One who got back from a trip to Paris just over a week ago, and he described to me a scene that took place just off the Champs Elysees. Two people. You two to be exact. Took down a suspected terrorist and not so much as a word mentioned about it in the news. Why was that? Let me see….Probably because it's true!"

His face didn't show it, but Riley's heart sank. They were screwed. He braved it out.

"So, what are you going to do? If we don't report in, they'll send more people to look for us…And you."

"Not a problem. Because you're not going to disappear. You're going to be here, play the part, and infiltrate the Slayer's organisation for me.

"Dream on." Said Sam, as she managed to work her gag loose enough to speak.

"What she said." Added Riley.

"Oh there's no choice in the matter, and you'll be doing it willingly. For five days now you've been drinking water that I've had doctored ready for an opportunity like this." He said, pointing to the mini bar in the corner of the room. He looked at Gardiner. "Prepare the ceremony, and let our two friends in."

Ellis went back to the entrance and opened the door. He went to the door marked 'roof' and opened it. Two more Khazic demons stood there holding hands. One, a female, was slightly smaller than the other, and by their demeanour they were a couple.

When they returned to the suite both Sam and Riley turned up their noses in disgust at the smell. The ceremonial goblet, knife, a jug of water, and a jar containing white powder, were already laid out on the table

"What are you going to do, stench us into submission?" Coughed Riley as the larger demon bent down next to him for a closer inspection of his face

"No. They are going to be you…or should I say, be _in _you." Laughed Maguire.

**End of Chapter forty Two.**


	44. Chapter Forty Three

**Disclaimer**. As before…Only the bits you don't recognise are mine..

**A/N. **Okay. This one gets a very naughty rating, so if you're not old enough…Don't read it.. All my works are rated 18 for content, but if anyone thinks it needs to be higher, let me know.

For the sake of continuity, the Stargate era is set in Season Eight, somewhere between 'Gemini', and 'Prometheus Unbound'. I've always thought that there has to be more gap between the missions that SG1 take on, otherwise they'd have been totally knackered by the end of the first season.

**Chapter Forty Three.**

**Monday….**

**Holborn, London.**

Emily Hecht looked across the bed at her conquest from the previous night. Dean something or other. A barman. He'd chatted her up, bought her drinks and invited her back to his place. Well that's what he'd thought. She wasn't going to shatter that illusion, just yet. She nudged him to wake him, and slowly he stirred.

"Again. Come on, I want more. Now!"

"Demanding bitch, aren't you." He muttered. There was a smirk on his face as he said it, and she grinned wickedly back at him.

"Trouble is, I don't think I can. I think three is my limit." He reluctantly added.

A look of disappointment crossed her face. Then the wicked grin returned.

"Call yourself a man. I'll have to see what I can do to remedy that." Came the reply.

She slid out of his bed and padded across to the kitchen. She returned with a glass of water. It clinked as she walked, due to the ice she'd added from the fridge. Whipping back the bedclothes to reveal his flaccidity she set to work on his scrotum with the cooling water. Soon she had a reaction.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked.

"Far East. Now lie back and think of England."

"Shouldn't it be me who says that?" He questioned.

"You're not in charge. I am. Lie back, and close your eyes.." She demanded.

He did as he was told. This was different. Wait until he related the story to his mates. He heard the sound of his belt being removed from his trousers.

Sitting astride him, she gathered his hands together and wrapped the belt around them, securing it to the bedstead. It pinched his wrists slightly, causing him to wince.

"Aaah, poor widdle baby." She hissed. "Don't you like a little pain."

"Pain. So that's your game, is it." He smirked. "As long as I get my turn afterwards."

"We'll see. Depends how long you last." She retorted.

He felt her lips brush his. Her hands went to work in the nether regions of his body and her mouth slowly travelled down to the same area. Passing his strengthening manhood by, she worked her way down to his feet, licking and sucking his toes. He felt his legs being spread apart and his feet being tied to the foot of the bedstead. Squinting to see what he was being bound with he saw his tie around one ankle and her scarf around the other.

'"_Inventive" _He thought, and closed his eyes again.

She began working her way back up his body to the point of her desire. Her kisses and nibbles on his member brought life back into his loins and soon her handiwork was rewarded with something worth the effort.

Her lips enveloped the end of his shaft and she sucked it deeply into her mouth. He gasped as it hit the back of her throat. She pulled up a little and grasped for something on the bed. Next she slid down again, and again he gasped. That was when the sock was shoved hard into his mouth. At this point he didn't care, he was in ecstasy. Again she took him deeply, stopping at the base as an evil thought crossed her mind.

The hunger of bloodlust took over. The muscles in her throat worked to complete the task as his sock-stifled moans got more frequent. All too soon his loins gave in to her actions and the jerking motion of his hips gave way to his relief….

That was the moment she'd waited for. Her reaction was swift and decisive. She bit down hard at the base of his erect member and swallowed it down. A muffled agonising scream came from the man laid out on the bed as he opened his eyes, fear on his face as he looked first at her and then to the area where blood was flowing freely onto the bed, where his pride had been just a few moments earlier. Then the shock set in, he paled, and passed out.

Emily looked at her handiwork and licked her lips with satisfaction. Calmly she got up from the bed, picked up her bag, and went into the bathroom. When she returned a few minutes later she was clean and dressed. He was still unconscious. She untied her scarf from his left ankle and after checking it for bloodstains, wrapped it around her shoulders. Checking his pulse she found it weakening. In a few minutes he would be dead from blood loss.

"See, you could do it one more time. Pity it was your last." She said nonchalantly, as she swung her bag over her shoulder, crossed to the door and let herself out.

--------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station**

Ed Clewley replaced the phone. His call to Buffy had been necessitated by the email he'd received from the CPS and an attached copy of their receipt of Klaus Hecht's mail.

Earlier, he'd had the pleasure of seeing the three men loaded into an unmarked van destined for Cotterdam, courtesy of Harry Pearce. The Shadow's manipulation of Royce had had the desired effect on the lawyer, and the statement had been retracted.

As for the attempted escape, that had been altered to one of a suicide pact between the three of them. It fitted in better with the poison pills that had been discovered hidden inside their molars. The report would state that they had died of self suffocation, by swallowing their tongues. If Hecht got hold of anything then, he would believe that the Shadow had done his job.

All that had to be done now, was draft a statement for the press….

------------------------------------------

**Cotterdam Maximum Security Facility.**

Willow placed the earthenware jar on the floor, just inside Royce's cell. The possessed man walked over to it and looked inside.

"I'm to fit in there?" Questioned the Shadow.

"Hey, it's all I could get at short notice. I promise I'll find something larger as soon as possible." She said, sounding slightly hurt.

"It's still a bit small."

"You're a shadow. You expand and contract with the angle and radiance of light." Said Willow impatiently.

"Oh…How do I know you'll let me out again?"

"You'll have to trust me, just like we've had to trust you." She paused. "Besides, if you're out in the world won't it be easier for whoever Hecht sends after you to track you? At least in here I can keep that from happening."

"True. Oh well, here goes." He said resignedly.

There was a moment as Royce's body shivered slightly when the Shadow detached himself. The demon poured into the jar and Willow replaced the lid. She said a short incantation and the gap between the jar and the lid glowed as it sealed.

Satisfied, she placed the jar in her bag just as Royce came back to his senses. She took a step back from the man in leg irons and cuffs.

"Where am I?"

"Where you belong. In Gaol." She replied.

"How?….Where's my lawyer?"

"So many questions. Such a long time for you to try and figure out the answers. Just know this. Don't try and escape. Coz if you do, I'll know; an' you won't like what happens."

"Who… What are you?" He asked.

"I'm a witch, who doesn't like to be pissed off!" She warned. "Bye." She said, a small smile edging onto her lips.

She teleported out of the cell, leaving a shocked and bewildered Royce to contemplate his fate, and if it had all been worth it….

---------------------------------

**Switzerland.**

"How are our latest converts?" Asked Hecht.

"Doing better. I don't think they'd drunk enough of the water to effect the transfer properly. The female was particularly resistant. That's something we'll need to watch out for in the future." Replied Maguire.

The two were sitting eating lunch at a rather swish Geneva restaurant, as they discussed their plans for world domination.

"Any word yet from 'Emily'?" Continued Maguire.

"Not yet. I expect she's having fun on the town, probably at the expense of the unsuspecting human male population of London. She'll report in as soon as she has contact with the Shadow."

"She's not picky is she, that one."

"She has a certain standard that she lives by. I did ask her not to rack up too much of a body count. We don't want the British authorities looking for a serial killer now, do we?"

"Not yet, anyway." Grinned Maguire.

"So, are they ready to be released into the wild?" Said Hecht, referring back to the Finns.

"Yes. I think so. They called in their latest report this morning and nothing was suspected, so I think they're ready. They'll follow the plan as was originally intended, first to the airport and then a helicopter to Bern. Naturally, at that point, I won't be meeting them. I've arranged with them that they'll get a call from me and the only option they'll have is to travel over the border by themselves. That way there'll be no suspicion on them from the slayers they're due to meet up with in Germany. They'll just think that the plan went pear shaped on them." Explained Maguire.

"Well, hopefully by that time I'll have more news on my proposal from the CPS. Then you can get back to your life in England and move the project forward." Said Hecht.

Maguire nodded. "Any news yet from the sales team?"

"Not yet. It's too early. However, I did note that a certain British government official is here on a fact finding mission. Oliver Mace. Do you know him?"

"Not a name I've come across." Said Maguire. "Fact finding mission. Hah! Probably another term for party till you drop." He laughed. "What does he do?"

Hecht smiled. "I think you'll like this one. He's perfect for our needs." Hecht said, pulling a file from his briefcase. "He has links to counter terrorism…."

-----------------------------------------------

**The Pentagon, Washington DC,**

Hank Summers had had a sleepless night. Hammond's revelations of the demise of Sunnydale had shocked him, possibly even more so than discovering that Buffy had been telling him the truth all those years ago. He'd spent several hours last night reading through the files on the Sunnydale collapse, geology reports, witness statements and theorist websites, trying to find a more logical explanation for it all. He couldn't see one. All the experts' theories were part of the cover up or had holes in them as wide as the now water filled crater, caused when the sea wall collapsed during a storm six months after the collapse.

Joyce. Her grave was underneath it all….

….Seated at his desk, his hand rested on a cup of coffee as he now scrolled through his emails.

He replied to several. One to Richard Woolsey, and one to Joyce's sister, Arlene, in Illinois. He thought it best not to mention to her at this moment that he had discovered that Buffy was getting married as he didn't know whether she had kept in touch. Arlene might be a way to find out how the land lay.

That was going to be the hardest part. Not having had any contact with the girls for so long was going to make any bridge building difficult to say the least.

He had just finished going through the various reports from agents around the globe actively searching out members of the rogue arm when his appointment schedule opened up a window reminding him of a meeting with Kerry Johnson and Malcolm Barrett. He glanced at the screen clock. He had half an hour….

There came a knock at the door. George Hammond stood there looking awkwardly at him.

"Hank. May I?" He said, as Hank opened it.

He was welcomed inside. Hank was puzzled by Hammond's sheepish demeanour.

"Problem, George?"

"I have a confession to make Hank. When you found that box of Hennessey's yesterday, I have to admit that…I was the one who arranged it."

Hank sat down, a surprised look on his face. "You did….Why?"

"You've been off world almost continuously for six years, a lot has changed in that time. There was a chance that you could have been compromised. I needed to know whether you had any prior knowledge of the Initiative, their goals, or of your daughter's abilities before we could take it further."

"So it was a test then. You certainly know how to shock a guy George. Didn't my blood work prove me human?"

"It did. However we've recently encountered some off world parties that have been compromised with a brainwashing technique being used by some of the System Lords, and we needed to be sure."

"I see. So how am I? did I pass the test?"

"You're in the clear. Thor was able to scan you at the meeting yesterday, and he has pronounced you void of any anomalies."

"That's nice to know. Where does that leave my daughter?"

"Wherever she wants to be Hank. She's a free agent. Part of my job as Head of Homeworld Security, is to assess and keep track of any organisation that may be either a threat, or a help to us in the event of all out invasion…"

"….And you'd like me to rekindle my family ties." Said Hank, grinning as he caught on to George's line of thought."

"Judging by her actions in the past, and the little we know of the organisation, she'd be an asset. At the moment they have no idea about the Stargate, or of your involvement. We need to know how the land lies, as it were. Will you help?"

--------------------------------------------------

**Knightsbridge, London.**

Jo sat at her allotted table waiting for Emily. As with most restaurants and bars in the area she knew the bill was not going to be cheap. Not that Jo was cheap herself, but she was 'money conscious', as Zaf put it, and at least made an effort to live with in her means. As she sat waiting for Emily she glanced around the place for any sign of Harry's promised back up.

She saw the head waiter giving instructions to a young looking waitress decked out in the restaurant's own liveried uniform. The uniform looked as new as she did.

The restaurant was situated on a corner, and her table was away from the windows towards the centre of the dining area, so she could see all the access and exit points, into both Knightsbridge and Seville Street. Through the windows she could see people passing by, some window shopping across the street, discussing the display in Harvey Nichols' window.

There were too many for Jo to discern if any were lingering or returning, so she gave up trying. Inside the restaurant there were the usual 'ladies wot lunch' brigade, the bored housewives, and the 'it' girls, with too much trust fund, and little else to keep their expensive coiffures occupied.

Then there were the men. Some were businessmen, and some were only there because the women were there. Some of these were the sort who would divest the trust funders of their money, and the elder boredom busters of their virtue, quicker than she could read them their rights. Under the pretext of searching her bag she checked her communicator.

"Zaf, Malcolm. Can you hear me. I can't spot any of the backup Harry promised. Have you?"

"_Negative_. They must be here though." Came Malcolm's reply through he earpiece.

"_I'm sitting on a bench outside the tube station. I can't see anything either." _Said Zaf.

"Okay keep me informed. To be honest though, I don't see her trying anything here. It's too public." She said quietly.

She glanced around again, looking for someone or something out of place. Suddenly, there was Emily. Jo had been so busy people watching and checking for the support team that she almost didn't notice her friend enter the restaurant. There was a predatory sashay in her gait, one that Jo hadn't detected before, and if Emily wasn't happily married, Jo would suspect that she was out looking to pull…

The two women greeted each other as old friends do, some of it was for show, for the benefit of the surrounding, classy looking women and their entourages. Etiquette. When in Rome, do as the Roman's do.

The young looking waitress came over to them, pen and pad at the ready. As custom dictated in the establishment, she politely waited for the two to acknowledge her before speaking.

"Good afternoon ladies. My name is Carly, and I'll be your waitress today. Can I take your orders please." She said, brightly.

Jo allowed Emily to order first. She couldn't put her finger on it exactly, but there was something in her tone of voice that indicated that Emily didn't like the girl.

Drinks were brought over by the wine waiter. Jo noticed that Emily's eyes followed the man as he walked away. He was a good looking chap, she thought, but what was Emily up to?

The first course came, Emily was obviously trying to antagonise the young girl because she returned it straight away complaining that it didn't look or smell right. Jo couldn't see what she was talking about. The girl took it all in her stride and didn't bat an eyelid, she just collected the plate of artistically arranged food and returned shortly with another.

They chatted about the weather, Jo' s alleged work, shopping, fashion, and Switzerland. In fact there was nothing out of the ordinary that Jo could put her finger on, except that apart from her attitude towards the waitress, Emily seemed to give every man in the place at least one very appreciative smile. She was flirting.

Two teenage girls wearing blazers from one of the local private schools came in and sat at a table near the door. Jo's eyes gave them the once over, and noted the acknowledging look they gave to Carly. The same sort of nod that maybe she would give Zaf, Ros, or Adam when they were on a…no, these three girls, they couldn't be the backup, surely….

Positioned as she was, Emily couldn't have seen them enter, but at her first opportunity she turned slightly, and gave the two newcomers the same venomous look she'd given Carly.

Emily pulled the same stunt with her second course, and when the sweet arrived she was about to say something when Jo interrupted.

"Em, if you send this one back we'll be here until Christmas."

Emily backed down and glared at the girl. As Carly left to deal with another customer she passed behind Emily, and gave the woman a glare of her own. Jo caught her doing it and Carly winked and mouthed a silent 'Thank you' to her.

They were on to their coffee's when Emily looked around again. This time even Jo hadn't spotted the two women entering the restaurant. A redhead in her mid twenties and a brunette around the same age were seated by the head waiter. They were obviously known to the staff as their needs were attended to very quickly. The brunette appeared to be sporting a new hairstyle because of the admiring compliments that the head waiter gushed. The redhead positively beamed at her companion and…were they holding hands?… Yes. Definitely a couple.

Emily almost lost her cool when Carly came over carrying the small silver tray with the bill on it. Several of the people seated near to them shuffled uncomfortably in their seats, and a few hushed comments were made. It wasn't unusual for this sort of place to get the odd obstinate customer, but Emily was taking it a bit too far, and that was what puzzled her. When did Emily get like this?

Out in the kitchen Carly pulled out her phone and dialled.

"Buffy. Meals over. Not sensing nothing. She's a stroppy cow, but I don't reckon she's a demon. Why did you send Willow and Kennedy in? We'd got it covered." She complained.

"_Will and Kenn are there? How's her new haircut?" _Buffy's voice was chock full of feigned surprise.

"Oh, er, yeah, it looks triffic." Said Carly, unsure that her accusation was correct.

"_Okay. Better wrap it up. I'll make sure Harry knows."_

"Buffy. Where are you?"

"_Er…Harvey Nic's. Why?"_

Carly shook her head. "Nothing Mum, just checking." She grinned.

As they prepared to depart. Jo noticed that Emily, although she'd paid the bill, didn't leave a tip for the waitress. So Jo surreptitiously left a few pound coins under her coffee cup, after all the young waitress had done nothing wrong, and had kept her head whilst Emily was being a total bitch.

They continued chatting on their way out of the door, the two schoolgirls stood up just as they got there. Emily was getting agitated at the fact they were in her way, when one of them dropped her bag right in front of them.

"Clumsy cow, get out of the way!" Spat Emily.

Jo was now shocked by her friends attitude. "Em!… " She started.

Distracted as she was, Emily didn't notice the redhead lean back in her seat and deposit something small into her open bag. Jo did. There it was, a drop, possibly a tracker. They were the backup, the two older, obviously gay women. Not the teenagers. When she had a moment she'd get Malcolm to try and identify them.

She took hold of Emily's elbow. "Come on Em. Calm down. We'll take a walk in Hyde Park, and you can tell me what's really up."

**End of Chapter Forty Three.**


	45. Chapter 44

-1**Disclaimer**. As before…Only the bits you don't recognise are mine..

**Chapter Forty Four.**

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Steve, Dan and Pete were sitting in the canteen eating lunch when Buffy messaged him that the operation was probably a bust.

"He's at it again." Said Steve quietly, nudging Pete, and nodding in Dan's direction.

Dan was getting better at holding two conversations, one in his head with Buffy, the other physically with his mates, but there were still times when he had to concentrate more.

He groaned as he focussed back on the pair grinning at him like Cheshire cats across the table.

"What's she done?" Asked Pete.

"More clothes. And shoes." Came the reply.

"No not that. We already know she's a shopaholic. What about the woman. The one they were going to watch for the spooks?" Said Steve, lowering his voice.

"Oh. It was a bust, well so far, anyway. Couldn't identify whether she was a… you know what, or not." Said Dan, as he spotted Sandra Howard approaching the table.

She took a seat next to Pete and addressed the trio. "Hiya, lads. What's new?"

"Not much, same shit, different day." Replied Steve. "Where's Gemma?"

"Got stuck with a foot patrol in Holborn. A new Community Officer needed his hand held." Answered Sandra.

The conversation got on to the subject of their weekend at the Grange, Sandra had not been there before and she was full of questions about the house, Dan's parents, and their guests.

"Of course when I found out he was actually 'Lord' Giles, I changed my tack. Why didn't you tell me Danny?" Moaned Sandra.

"I didn't think it was that important. Giles isn't that bothered, San. He really isn't. He doesn't like a lot of publicity." Replied Dan.

"And it's not something that needs to be broadcast." Added Steve, giving her a look that said 'back off'.

As thick skinned as she was, Sandra knew when to give it up. There was a lull in the conversation whilst another subject was sought.

"So, what are we doing this Friday night. Where are you men taking us ladies this week…" Sandra suddenly blurted out.

-------------------------------

**The Pentagon. Washington DC.**

Hank's mind wasn't fully on the meeting he now found himself in. Kerry Johnson was giving her account of how they'd discovered a link between big businessmen and the rogue elements of the NID. Although the Trust had yet to be identified, they were getting closer to the individuals concerned. Former Vice President Robert Kinsey was a likely member, so he was being watched carefully.

Jack, keeping one eye on the brunette in front of the whiteboard, noticed that Hank wasn't fully attentive. Obviously, he really had his plate full with the revelations from yesterday.

Kerry paused for a moment to check her notes and Jack butted in.

"Could we take a time out, here?"

Agent Barrett looked at his watch, Jack could almost hear the cogs turn as the man worked out that they'd only been at the meeting for fifteen minutes.

"I, er, Okay?" Said Kerry, puzzled as to what it was that had Jack so easily bored. She'd heard that he was more of the action man than the desk jockey, but this must be some sort of record.

"Good. Let's all get some coffee. Back here in…oooh say, twenty minutes?" Said Jack.

He was out of his seat and tapping Hank on the shoulder. "C'mon Hank. I'm buying…

----------------------------

A few minutes later Jack and Hank were seated opposite each other in the restaurant.

"So, why the long face?" Asked Jack.

"That obvious, huh." Replied Hank.

"I read people pretty good, and you're a guy with a lot on his mind." Said Jack.

"Okay. Did someone just ask you to ask if your daughter would put herself on standby in case of alien attack?" Hank questioned.

"Oh, that. Not so sure I'd be happy with that request." Jack said, warily.

"Not just me then? You can see where I'm coming from." Said Hank.

"I can. Although, from what I've seen, and been told, she seems to be able to handle herself in a fight." Replied Jack.

"Therein lies the problem. I turn up now, after nearly six years, and say what? Sorry honey, I was away on a really important business trip, and I couldn't even get home for yours or Dawn's birthday's or your mothers funeral!"

"Good point." Jack paused, thinking. "I got nothing. No. Wait. Flowers! You could try flowers. I'm told it works pretty well."

"You're not married then, I take it." Asked Hank.

"Divorced, 'cept mine wasn't 'arranged' by the NID so that I could go jaunting off on undercover missions." Said Jack, wryly.

"I think I've lived in that world too long Jack. I don't know how to do the real stuff anymore."

"Does anyone?" Commented Jack.

"I think I need a woman's perspective on this. The question is, who?" Said Hank.

"You could try to Carter." Said Jack.

"I don't know her that well. Could you ask her if she'd hel…"

"No!" Came the firm reply

"Why not!?" Asked Hank.

"Because…" Jack started.

"Are you two dating?" Came a voice from the side.

Both men looked around at Kerry Johnson who stood to one side listening to their banter. She grinned at them and pulled up a chair.

"I couldn't help overhearing. In case you didn't notice, I kind of fit the female description. Anyone want to enlighten me as to the problem?"

"No." Said Jack.

"Yes." Said Hank.

She looked at her watch. "Make your minds up gentlemen. Clock is ticking. We have a meeting to complete."

"So forceful." Said Jack.

Hank rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. How could he explain without telling Johnson too much.

"Okay, short version of a long story. My daughters. Haven't seen them in nearly six years. How do I get them to even speak to me again. Let alone trust me."

"That's a toughie. How old are they?"

"Twenty Four and Nineteen."

"Okay. So not kids then. Are they aware of what you do for a living."

Hank shook his head. "Definitely not."

"Then it just got tougher." She replied.

---------------------------

**Hyde Park, London.**

"_Don't go too far into the park Jo, I can't get a visual on you with the Cctv camera's if you go beyond the Serpentine." _Malcolm's voice crackled over her earpiece.

Not being able to acknowledge him verbally without attracting Emily's attention, Jo glanced at Zaf sitting reading a newspaper on the bench by the Tube station entrance and gave him a short nod.

Zaf spoke immediately to Malcolm. "She got that, she can't answer right now, Malcolm."

The two women, well one woman and one Burrach Demon boasting a human suit, carried on past him, over the pedestrian crossing, and off towards the park. Zaf got up from his seat and followed at a safe distance.

What no-one saw was a slight jostle of the passers by outside Harvey Nichols, as an invisible Buffy also made her way over to Hyde Park.

Emily relaxed more and more the further away from the younger slayers' presence they got. As they walked along the pathway she took a few deep breaths.

"Better now?" Asked Jo. She was still puzzled at her friends reactions.

"Yes, thanks."

"Are you going to tell me what all that attitude was about then?"

"It was nothing. That waitress just annoyed me"

"Em…She didn't do anything wrong. I was there, remember."

---------------------

Back in the restaurant Willow was mumbling an incantation as she stared into her teacup. Kennedy watched as the surface of the brew shimmered slightly and focussed on the two women who had just left, aided by the small crystal that Willow had deposited in Emily's bag.

"Hey! Magical TV. Can you get Tivo on that?" Queried Kennedy.

"Sorry sweetie. I can't get sound either, although I'm working on that."

They watched as the two negotiated the pedestrians and the traffic on their way to the park.

---------------------------------

**Dean's flat, Holborn.**

The Community Officer stood staring into space, pale and breathing heavily. It was his first day, he really didn't expect this, not on his first day! WPC Gemma Marsden leaned on the wall and took a few deep breaths herself, to alleviate the sensation of retching that her system was telling her was necessary after seeing and smelling the blood soaked, naked, emasculated body lying bound and gagged on the bed.

She reached for her radio…

"Oscar Delta One Four to Control. Over!"

"_Receiving you Oscar Delta One Four."_

"Officer requires assistance at Flat 6, Carey Street, Holborn." She paused. "Control. We've found a body….."

-------------------------

**The Pentagon.**

As the meeting broke up, Hank and Barrett left to attend anther briefing with the Joint Chiefs. Jack hung back, waiting for Kerry to finish packing her reports away.

"Need a hand?"

She looked at him enquiringly. "No, thanks, I'm fine. Something on your mind, Jack."

"Not really. Nice thought you had…regarding Hank's little 'problem'."

She looked at him quizzically. "Well, an intermediary is usually the best way to go in any negotiating situation, I hope he can find a go between to initiate contact."

"Ah, yes, the negotiating. Not my strong point." He replied, wistfully.

"So I've heard." She paused, when he didn't reply, she added. "Do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

"'Scuse me?" He said, wide eyed at the suggestion.

"Dinner. Tonight. You. Me?"

"Oh, I heard…Why?"

"Well, you man, me woman. Or hadn't you got that yet?"

"Oh, I got it…it's just…"

She deflated. "You're seeing someone…"

"No…it's just…"

"Colonel Carter?…"

"NO! Definitely. Not…"

This time it was Kerry's turn to be puzzled. "Oh, so the rumours aren't true then."

"Rumours? There are rumours?"

"I think there's a betting pool on it as well?" She replied with a grin. "

"Really! How come I don't know about this?"

"I don't know, but wouldn't that kind of defeat the object?"

"I suppose."

"So it's not true then?"

"That would be a no! I'm her Commanding Officer for Christ's sake!."

"It's not unheard of. There was…"

"No!.

"Okay, then. Well, at least I know where to put my money."

"Good. That's settled. Now then, someone mentioned dinner…."

----------------------------------

**Hyde Park, London.**

Jo and Emily sauntered along the pathway, chatting about things that Jo thought might have given Emily her attitude problem.

"Honestly Jo, there's nothing wrong. The girl just annoyed me."

"Everything okay at home?"

"Yes, why shouldn't it be?"

"Klaus is treating you alright. I know sometimes that there can be culture clashes…He's not, you know…"

"…Abusing me, you mean. No. Definitely not!" Came the reply.

Jo let it drop. If she asked too many more, Emily might suspect that her questioning was more than just a friend asking. She glanced around searching for any signs of the backup team. She couldn't see anyone except Zaf, who was following at a discreet distance. A message from Zaf came through her earpiece.

"_Jo. Get Emily into a position where I can snatch her bag. I'll put a tracker in it, so that we can see where she goes."_

Jo didn't need Zaf to do this but as she couldn't answer, she couldn't tell him that a tracker had already been added to the bag.

Jo headed for a bench at the side of the path. Sitting, she patted the space next to her indicating that Emily sit next to her. Hopefully this would indicate to Him that now wasn't the time. She could see Zaf moving towards them as Emily stood for a moment as though deciding whether to sit or not.

Buffy had followed the two friends quite closely, in fact she'd been alongside of them since they'd entered the park. If she'd been visible they would have seen the eye rolls and the yawns that the senior slayer gave as their conversation continued.

As Jo sat on the bench Buffy spotted Zaf moving in, making a beeline for the bag. Her sharp hearing had picked up the communicated message in Jo's earpiece giving Zaf's intentions. She couldn't allow that. Willow had taken a lot of time and trouble to perfect this method of tracking a suspect, and she wasn't going to let it go to waste because of an impatient spy.

As Zaf approached the pair he altered his trajectory slightly in case Emily decided to sit at the last moment. He needed to sweep the bag cleanly from her arm and be off at a run, he'd lift the purse and drop the bag within a hundred yards or so, making it look like he just wanted the money. The tracker being added as the purse was taken, Emily would retrieve the bag and the job would be done. As he made his final approach, something caught his foot and he went sprawling, tearing his trousers at the knee and grazing his hands on the pathway.

Emily looked around at him and snorted a laugh at the comical sight of the man's face, who couldn't believe what had just happened. Jo's face was a mixed bag of emotions. Part of her wanted to laugh, part wanted to show concern for her friend, flatmate, and colleague; and part of her wanted to show relief that his snatching attempt was not now going to happen.

Buffy stayed until Zaf had picked himself up and limped off out of sight. The two women continued their conversation briefly, Emily wasn't giving anything away, so Jo made an excuse about seeing a client and they parted company, Emily wandering off into the park and back towards her hotel. Buffy followed her as far as the hotel and discreetly made herself visible again. She called Willow on her cell phone to check that everything was still working with the crystal and made her way to the police station to meet Dan.

------------------------

**WSC HQ. London.**

Later Willow was debriefing the trio of young slayers.

"And you didn't sense anything?"

"No, but, that's the thing, see. What if there's some demons we can't sense?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"She was really nasty to me. A total bitch. There was nothing wrong with her meals and yet she sent all of them back, 'cept the sweet 'course. But only coz her pal said not to.

"Some people are like that Carly. My mom has been known the refuse a suite because the flowers didn't go with the décor." Said Kennedy. "I'd have spiked her drink…"

Willow nodded. "Cordelia could be exactly the same too." She paused. "Look. Let's not get off track, shall we."

Mel added her two penneth to their case. "Carly has a point, though. She was just as nasty to me when I dropped the books so as you could get the tracker into her bag, and I didn't see her being nasty to anyone else in the restaurant. She was givin' the bloke on the next table to us a right sexy smile."

"…And all the other men in there, even the old un's." Added Janine.

Willow thought for a moment. "Okay we'll watch her for another forty eight hours. If she's not exposed herself by then we'll have to think of something else, coz the deadline for her meeting up with the Shadow will be comin' up. I wonder who they'll send when he doesn't show?" She mused.

-------------------

**Geneva, Switzerland.**

Klaus Hecht reviewed the police report on the deaths of the three prisoners with scepticism. Was there something here that he should be seeing? The report said that they had died of asphyxiation, apparently achieved by swallowing their own tongues. Was this the method used by the Shadow to dispose of his victims to cover his tracks? He'd not thought to ask the demon how he did his job, and even though the task was apparently completed, there was no word from Emily yet to advise him of the Shadow's return.

Had he made a mistake in sending the former vigilante to annihilate the men? Especially with the Slayer close at hand.

The 'what ifs' began to mount in his head, and he shook it to clear his thoughts. If the demon had indeed gone 'AWOL' as the Americans put it, he might be in a predicament.

He had always lied to the Shadow about being able to track him. It had kept him in line so far. As far as he knew, there was no way any sorcerer could track that particular demon. The magi who had performed the original feat had since been eliminated, and his papers destroyed, so there was no information to be had on the subject.

His phone rang. Still reading the report, he absently picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Klaus, it's me."_

"Who?"

"_Emily, your wife?"_

"Ah, yes, sorry, I was reading. What have you learned?"

"_Jo Portman isn't what she says she is. I don't know who she works for but it isn't a promotions company. She's probably a member of the security forces. She asked too many questions as to why I was seeing her so soon after she was in Geneva. As for the Slayers, they can't tell I'm not totally human, and here were at least three of them in close proximity. I didn't spot 'her' around, but I got the impression she wasn't far away. So I think you can say it works."_

"Good. What of our other little project?"

"_Not finding out until Wednesday. I'm supposed to wait near to the police station and he'll join me there. Did he succeed?"_

"According to the reports, he did."

"_Good. I'm going out tonight. I've found a new club."_

"Be careful."

"_I will. I do have needs you know."_

"I know. Don't give them cause to look twice at you."

"_I won't. Bye."_

"Bye."

He replaced the receiver, and once again the thoughts started running around in his head….What if???

----------------------

**Thames House, MI-5 HQ.**

Malcolm puzzled over the extremely fragmented conversation they'd just heard. There was just the odd word here and there, and nothing he'd tried could salvage the remainder of the conversation. This was something new in terms of scrambling, something he'd not come across before.

"I'm sorry Harry I don't know how they did it. If there's a new type of scrambler out there, I don't know about it." He told the Section 'D' head.

Harry Pearce steepled his hands under his chin. He scanned the faces of the three seated around the table.

"Alright. Thank you Malcolm. We'll leave well alone for now. Jo, if she contacts you again make some excuse not to meet with her. Zaf, get that knee seen to, I don't want you off sick. We have other items that are more pressing. Let's deal with them.

Harry, what about the other people. The ones who were our backup?" Queried Jo.

"I'll inform them of what we've discovered, if one of them got a tracker into her bag as you suspect Jo, then they probably know a lot more than we do right now."

"Are they going to share that information?" She replied.

"Possibly. If there's anything more you need to know I'll tell you what I can."

"I can't believe that Emily's mixed up in something like this, it's just not her style."

"We still don't know for sure Jo. She might just be an unwitting pawn in all of this." Said Zaf.

"Alright people. Enough speculation. Let's get to the other projects." Harry commanded as he stood up. He swept out of the room and back to his office leaving the other three sat there.

They looked at one another. What wasn't Harry saying?

--------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Dan grinned at the sight of the petite blonde sitting on the low wall across from the police station entrance. Two bags rested at her feet which were swinging to and fro slightly as she waited patiently for him to emerge. He crossed the paved area and a bright smile greeted him.

"Hey. How was your day?" She enquired.

"Good. Got a result on three muggings in Chelsea from a couple of months ago. Yours?"

"Not so productive. Couldn't get a line on that Emily. Willow's got a tracker into he bag, so we'll see. Got some neat shoes from Harvey Nichols. Wanna see?"

"More shoes? Is there some fetish you have that I should know about?" He asked.

She gave a him a frown. "I like shoes, that's it"

"Oh, right. Move over Imelda Marcos, Buffy's in town." He grinned. "Why didn't you come into the shop?"

"Coz I've been spending too much time there lately, and apart from giving Sandra more questions to ask, I figured someone might try to put a uniform on me."

"Now there's a thought." He grinned. "Outfits!"

She smiled wickedly at him. "Maybe later. If you're good."

He picked up her bags and they made their way to the car park.

"Hey, Gemma Marsden came across a really gross one today." He told her.

"Oooh. Work gossip! Tell me." She burbled.

"Someone did a Wayne Bobbitt on a chap in Holborn. Trouble is he was tied to the bed when they found him and it was a bit too late. They reckon he'd been dead about six hours."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Ewww. Gross! They got a suspect yet?"

"They're checking. Apparently this chap was a bit of a one with the ladies, so it's probably a case of finding out which one hated him enough to do that to him."

"That's gotta be some kinda hate!"

"Hmmm. They haven't said anything about this to the press, but Gemma says that the forensics reckon it was bitten off, and…they haven't found it yet."

"Yuk. Double Ewww!"

They arrived at the car and Dan held the door open for her. Putting the bags in the boot he slid into the driving seat.

"So, where do you want to go for dinner tonight?"

"Surprise me…"

----------------------------

**Melia White House Hotel.**

The evening news and papers were full of the gruesome discovery, police were investigating, checking on the victims last known associations, namely his former girlfriends.

Emily Hecht watched the news with interest. They hadn't a clue it was her, and they weren't even close with their guessing. Time for her next conquest.

She finished putting on her makeup. It was heavier than she had worn during the day, but necessary for the venue she was visiting. Her lips were highly glossed, blood red and outlined, the rest of her face was almost pale in comparison, coated in the heavy foundation and powder she'd applied. Her eyes were also thickly coated with eyeliner and eyelash extensions.

Finished, she slipped out of her suite wearing in a long dark overcoat. Underneath she was dressed in tight, form fitting leather, with chains, studs and spikes embossing the bodice and trousers. The boots were black with chromed high heels and had a row of short silver spikes running the length of the calf section; Emily was out specifically for business.

A hailed taxi carried her to Soho, dropping her in Shaftesbury Avenue. A short walk uphill on Wardour Street, brought her to Bourchier Street. This was more of an alley in reality, only accessible by cycles and pedestrians. On the left a doorway marked with a red 'X' on one side, became the focus of her interest. Two men dressed in dark suits and shirts were the only sign that there was anything going on behind the door.

One held out an arm as she approached the door and she cocked her head on one side in question of his blockage of her passage.

"Invitation?" He asked.

She opened her coat and revealed her outfit. Nodding his ascent he allowed her to pass as his colleague opened the door for her. Loud heavy metal music met their ears.

A small hallway led to a set of steps going down. On the right was an alcove that had been converted to a small cloakroom. Discarding the coat, she headed down the steps.

Reaching the bottom she mingled in with the rest of the guests, strutting towards a bar located across the room. It was already fairly crowded, some dancing in groups, pairs or singly to the beat. One or two appreciative glances caught her eye as she passed people, not all of them from the male gender. She made no acknowledgement from these, there was only one thing she was here for tonight…Another trophy!

------------------------

**Chinatown. London.**

Some time after Emily entered the club, approximately half a mile away, a taxi pulled up at the end of Gerrard Street. Two passengers alighted from the rear, a tall dark haired man, and a petite blonde.

Paying off the driver, Dan led Buffy across the road into the pedestrian area. Glancing at the nameplate above the window of the restaurant she gave a snort of laughter.

"You're kidding?" She asked.

"Nope. It's really called that."

"Lee Ho Fook?"

"Yep. Thought you'd like that. It's famous. Warren Zevon wrote a song about the place in the seventies."

He pointed to a printed sheet in the window that sported an image of the late singer and the words of the song that put the restaurant on the map.

Buffy shrugged after quickly reading the words. "Don't know the song. But…Werewolves?"

"Never proven, as it happens. I asked Giles about it over the weekend. He says that the Council apparently investigated Zevon and the facts of the song when it came out, so unless you can sense anything untoward, I guess we'll be okay."

She watched the place thoughtfully for a moment. "I got nothing. It's nowhere near a full moon, and I'm hungry. Let's eat."

They ate a leisurely meal, Dan impressing the staff and management with his Cantonese and Mandarin, both gained within the blink of an eye. Surprisingly, Buffy also picked up the odd phrase here and there, putting it down to having spent so much time with Cho Ahn after the fall of Sunnydale.

They left the restaurant almost two hours later, their spirits high after the meal and friendly atmosphere. Making their way into the nearby street Dan looked around for a taxi to hail.

His attention was diverted by a scream from somewhere in the distance, heard even above the hubbub of the busy street. Buffy also whirled around focussing where it came from and set of towards the scream, Dan hot on her heels. Most of the passers by looked towards the sound also but simply stood staring, wondering what was amiss.

A short distance away, an alley at the end of Gerrard Street heralded the source of the scream. A small crowd was gathering there and Dan whipped out his warrant card as he pushed his way through, Buffy just behind him.

The woman was still screaming hysterically as Dan arrived at the front of the crowd. He gently guided her rigid form away from he body that was slumped half in, half out of the darkened alley. It was a leather clad man, whose face was festooned with piercings. Lifeless eyes stared at Dan from a head that hung at an odd angle, blood oozing from a gaping wound around his crotch. Dan didn't need to check for a pulse, he already knew the man was dead and he turned back to the gathering.

"Police Officer." He said loudly, holding up his identification. "Did anyone see what happened. Has anyone had called the emergency services?"

No-one spoke up; Buffy had taken it upon herself to try to calm the hysterical woman and had gotten enough out of her to discover that she had found the body. Communicating this to Dan, she pulled her away from the macabre sight to ask her more questions, and allow him to take control of the situation until other officers arrived.

To Dan's surprise someone had called it in, at least they were reporting it even if they were saying that they hadn't seen anything. That was the moment he felt something else. A presence. He'd only felt a presence like this once before. It was cold, and dark, and evil. A demon. The other time he'd felt that feeling was when he'd healed Dave Gorman, and come up against his demonic side. He looked back at the body in case that was the source. It wasn't. Then the feeling faded away, as though it had never been there.

At the other end of the alleyway Emily Hecht pulled her coat around her and melted into the darkness, as she licked her lips clean from the trophy she'd just taken….

**End of Chapter Forty Four**


	46. Chapter Forty Five

**Disclaimer**. As before…Only the bits you don't recognise are mine..

Sorry. Yes, I know, it's been too long in coming. Don't panic though, I've not abandoned it. The updates may be a little erratic over the next few weeks, because I'm planning something special for the next story and I need it all to tie together neatly. Nuff said...

**Chapter Forty Five.**

By the following morning the incidents on consecutive nights had made front page news in all the papers and national news on television. Several of he papers had dubbed the mystery attacker as 'Jackie The Ripper'. Dan had told Buffy of his suspicions the previous evening and their deliberations were now being tabled for discussion.

The problem was that as soon as the second murder was perpetrated, the police investigation took a new turn. It became the property of Scotland Yard. That meant that Dan, Chief Superintendent Clewley, and Detective Inspector Dave Gorman had no formal jurisdiction in the investigation.

There was no-one at Scotland Yard that any of them knew that could be entrusted with the information they now had. The three men now sat in Clewley's office discussing the matter with Buffy, Kennedy and Willow on the other end of a secure line over at the WSC.

"_I gotta admit, I was concentrating more on keeping that girl from going nuclear with the screaming. Do you know what that sound does to a Slayers hearing." _Said Buffy.

Clewley wasn't sure whether Buffy didn't believe Dan, or whether she thought that he didn't believe Dan.

"If Daniel say's he thinks it's demonic in nature, then I believe him. I've got copies of the reports, I'll let him have them so that you can review them. The problem is that we won't necessarily get any further information, at least not first hand, and as you know any delay…."

"….Will be fatal for someone else." Finished Dan.

"Precisely." Continued Clewley.

"The other problem we have is pattern. As yet there doesn't appear to be one." Said Gorman.

"_I've got a team on the books looking for demons who favour this sort of killing. I'm gonna put some of the watchers out there as decoy's, with backup. We can patrol more. I'll get all the girls out over the next few nights, and call Xander and Vi back from Westbury if necessary." _Said Buffy

"But we don't know where the next attack might be. London's a big place." Replied Clewley.

"I know. But we've only got to be lucky once." Said Buffy.

"Vi won't be too pleased if Xander loses something precious…To both of them." Whispered Kennedy, into Willow's ear. "You know his history with dates who try to eat him."

"He's gotten a lot better at looking after himself lately. Besides, I don't think Vi would let anything happen to him." Willow whispered back.

Away from their aside Clewley was ending the conference .call. "Alright then Buffy, I'll leave it with you. Just be aware that there might be plain clothes officers out there from Scotland Yard. I don't want you all arrested." He said.

Buffy said her goodbye, punched the end call button on the desk phone and turned to the pair sitting opposite her.

"So how did your surveillance on Emily Hecht go?"

Willow pulled her laptop open and turned the screen to face Buffy.

"Well, not much. I still can't get sound on the crystal, but I get good visual results. I have to keep the incantation going to get a continuous picture though, a- an that gets a little wearing after a while. Andrea's taking a turn along with Jenny, so that we can keep a better watch on her. Last night she must've swapped bags, coz all I got was her bedroom at the hotel. Nice place, looks expensive."

"So not much then." Said Buffy.

"The only thing we really know is that the girls all say she was a real bitch towards them, even though they had very little contact with her. Oh, and Mel say's she was giving eye candy looks to every guy in the place." Reported Kennedy.

There came a knock on the door.

"Come in." Called Buffy.

David Peterson entered. "I think we've found something." He said, placing a few printed sheets and pictures on the desk. "A Burroch Demon." He announced.

"Yuk!" Said Kennedy. Buttock ugly, if you ask me."

"David grinned at her analogy and continued.

"I put the details into the database and it threw up several cults and demons who take or use the phallus as an object of worship or trophy, one even uses them as a form of currency, for some reason? Anyway, I've eliminated the others for various reasons, however, I believe we are looking for this particular demon, a female of the species to be precise, because of the method of, er, shall we say, removal."

"I'm glad the guys aren't here to see this." Said Buffy, perusing the documents. "Giles would need new glasses to polish."

"This is what they do to their own males?" Asked Kennedy. "Talk about Black Widow's."

"Apparently, the appendage re-grows on the male demon, in a more, shall we say, substantial amount." Explained David.

"You mean they get bigger?!" Said Willow.

"Wow!" Said Buffy, her eyes widening.

"Yes, it's some sort of mating ritual. The more the female performs it, the …."

"Okay, we get the picture." Finished Willow, snatching away the picture that Kennedy was examining with a look of curious interest on her face.

Buffy saw the look they both shared and slapped her own copies back on the desk.

"Thanks David. Er, can you organise a few of the guy's into patrols for tonight. I think a little role reversal is in order. Slayers will provide the backup. Two Slayers to each Watcher." She instructed.

David nodded and left the room.

"I'm not saying he's wrong, but I think the two dead guys and quite a few other people would've seen a demon like this hanging around." Said Kennedy.

"What if she didn't look like that? Queried Willow.

"Huh?" Buffy and Kennedy said, jointly.

"What if it's a half demon. Maybe they look human."

"Then a Slayer should still be able to sense them. Better make sure all the girls, and the guys know that." Said Buffy.

"Sounds like you're not going to be there?" Kennedy asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, Dan and I will be there, you just might not be able to see us." Smirked Buffy.

Kennedy gave Willow a peck on the cheek and got up. "Time to go play Sergeant Major, unless, you want to Buffy." She said, glancing over at Buffy.

"Be my guest. Don't be too hard on them…."

"…I'm only going to check that Vi hasn't been too soft on them." Finished Kennedy.

----------------------------------

A group of thirty or so slayers and watchers stood around the matted area waiting for her to arrive.

As she moved to the front of the mat a murmur went up among the slayers.

A smile appeared on her face. "Okay, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Kennedy, Those of you who do, you know what I stand for, and what I won't."

She paused and paced left to right along the front row.

"I'm here to assess how far you've come. I want you all to pair up. Watchers, you should be kitted out with pads, slayers I don't want to see any pulled punches, unless it will maim. We're gonna try some role playing. Watchers, you're going to defend, slayers you're the bad guys. Attack as though you're a vamp or a demon…."

A hand of one of the young watchers went up

"Yes. Sorry, don't know your name." She said, pointing to the hand.

"Er, Taylor, Miss." He said, a little nervously. "Why are we doing it this way? Surely the objective is to assess the slayers abilities."

"Good point, and we will be getting to that. But what if you're caught out alone one night and no slayer to bale you out. You need to know how to deal with something that's several times faster and stronger than you are. We weren't any stronger than you when we were first sent to Sunnydale, some of us had never seen a vamp before. Buffy and Faith taught us, now we teach you. I don't have the luxury of a tame vamp for you to go up against, I daresay Spike would have loved taking all of you on. One thing I do know though, you will leave here with bruises, some physical, some on your egos. Warm up's first. Now. Let's get to it…"

Buffy and Willow watched the scene from the office.

"She's loving this, isn't she?" Said Buffy.

"Oh yeah. Every minute." Replied the redhead, grinning.

---------------------------------------------

**Washington DC**

Kerry Johnson sat at the breakfast bar in her apartment, a half eaten bagel lay on a plate next to her on the counter as she sipped at a cup of coffee whilst she made notes on a pad. Her note making was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

A smile appeared on her face as she opened the door to reveal a uniformed Jack, O'Niell, a grin on his face, standing on the threshold.

"I thought you might like a ride to work his morning, seeing as how your car is in the shop, an' all."

"How thoughtful of you General." She replied, not too loudly, but clearly enough so that her nosey neighbour across the hall could hear them through her door, via the glass tumbler that she no doubt had pressed firmly to her ear.

"Come in for a moment would you." She added.

"I'd be delighted, ma'am."

He stepped inside.

"Nice place you got here." He said as she closed the door behind them.

"I like it. Have you eaten?"

"At the hotel. I'm good. Thank you for dinner last night, it was, different."

"You've not had sushi before?"

"Not much call for it in Colorado. Come to think of it, I've never had a meal turn my face numb before. Even off world. What have I been missing?" He said, wistfully.

A giggle escaped her lips and she poured him some coffee. He thanked her and sipped at it.

"Good coffee."

"Brazilian. It's a little strong for my tastes, but it's not bad."

"Ah, that's something I'd like to know more about."

She looked directly at him and her eyes narrowed slightly as she assessed his intentions.

"Where are we going with this Jack?"

"Where would you like to go?"

She dropped her head in thought.

When her head came back up she gave her answer. "There have to be rules. We work together. We can't let our personal and professional lives interfere with each other." She said.

"Ah, yes. Rules. Always a good thing to have. Rules. And they would be…." He enquired.

"Honesty and integrity. Enough of both to know when we should move on."

"Nothing too complicated then. I like that."

"Agreed then."

"Yes. Should we shake on it?"

"I know a better way. You take me to dinner tonight, and I'll show you…."

----------------------------------

**WSC HQ. London.**

Jenny and Andrea were swapping over with each other to keep the incantation going with the Emily surveillance squad.

"She's a little boring, and that's saying something." Said Jenny after having a sip of her tea.

Still incanting, Andrea nodded and pointed to the bowl of shimmering water which had succeeded the teacup as the viewing screen.

They both watched as Emily sorted her wardrobe and held up several garments. One was the leather outfit she'd worn the previous night. Jenny nudged the brown haired witch and nodded at the scene in the bowl.

"You should try something like that. It'd suit your figure."

Andrea sputtered the next part of the incantation as laughter overtook her concentration and the connection was lost as they giggled like a couple of teenagers.

When composure was regained, Jenny made a few notes on her laptop and posted it to Willow.

"Let's give it a rest for a while and try again in an hour." She said.

------------------------------------

**Thames House. MI-5 Headquarters.**

"I don't get it?" Said Zaf quietly, perching himself on the edge of her desk.

"Get what?" Replied Jo absently, as she watched the screen for signs of the suspect they were tracking via the city's Cctv network.

"How I tripped. It doesn't make sense. It's not something I do."

"You're not still obsessing about that, are you." She said giving him a cheeky grin.

"I don't obsess, I calculate, and I don't trip."

"You did. I was there, remember." She smirked.

"I know that's what it looked like, but I swear to you that it felt as though someone kicked me. Look at the bruise I've got on my shin."

He pulled his trouser leg up to reveal a painful looking bruise across his shin.

"Even the doc's puzzled as to how I got it. It's not concurrent with the type of fall that I had, so he says."

"Okay, then. Who kicked you. There was you, me, and Emily there. Nobody else." She said.

"The invisible man?" He offered.

Jo snorted a laugh. "Any excuse."

Zaf slumped, he didn't have an answer. He tried changing the subject.

"So, what about Harry and Ruth. Do you think they'll get together?"

"What? Oh, maybe. Why?" She asked, puzzled at his subject change.

"I'm thinking of running a book on them. What are the odds?"

"Fifty-fifty."

"That's not a bet, I'll start with a tenner on them getting together."

"Timescale?"

"Don't complicate things. Keep it simple." He replied.

"Okay then. Ten says they don't." She concluded.

"Why? It's obvious they're well matched. Have you noticed some of the furtive little conversations they have. They both like the arts, the classics, opera." He argued, giving support to his case.

"Probably because they're both scared of what might happen. You know how things have a habit of going against us. Look at Fiona and Adam." She countered.

He thought for a moment. "Things like that could happen anytime. Statistically, you could just as easily be killed running for a bus. I say go for it and be happy while you can."

Jo glanced over at Ruth's desk, and silently deliberated on Zaf's statement.

"Okay, you're on. I'll put my tenner on your side of the fence."

He nodded, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Good. Put the word out quietly. If everyone goes for a yes, then we'll put the money on the closest date to them getting together, okay."

Jo nodded and carried on with her work. Zaf slid off the edge of the desk and wandered off to find Malcolm.

--------------------------------------

**Melia White House Hotel.**

Emily Hecht walked out of her hotel room, the handbag containing the crystal in her hand. She wasn't clandestine in her actions, she looked just like any other guest of the hotel going about their business.

She took a taxi to Horse Guards Road and walked towards Churchill's Bunker where she sat on a bench for a while before walking on, through St. James Park and down Buckingham Palace Road. Eventually she came to Semley Place, on the corner of which, stood Belgravia Police Station. Here, she waited for ten minutes before moving on again, hailing another taxi and returning to the hotel. There was nothing unusual in her attitude or her actions. Only one small detail had changed since her short rest on the bench. She no longer carried her bag….

Arriving back at her hotel suite, Emily smirked to her self as the porter collected her cases and placed them on the trolley. She wasn't going far. Just another hotel, one where she could use a different name, change the colour of her hair, and wait to contact the Shadow. Oh, and collect a few more trophies, naturally….

---------------------------------

**WSC HQ. **

After their break, Andrea began the incantation again and the image appeared in the bowl.

"That's odd?" Said Jenny. She regarded the scene that they were seeing with puzzlement.

Andrea nodded and kept up the rendition as she jotted a note on the pad.

_Churchill's Bunker…_She scrawled.

Jenny picked up the phone…"Carly, can you get over to Churchill's Bunker a.s.a.p. and look for the crystal. I think we've been rumbled….."

A few minutes later the call came back.

"_Can't get near it. Looks like she's dumped the bag. Two police officers are watching it, and I think they think it might be a bomb or something."_

"Can you see the officers identification numbers on their epaulettes?" Asked Jenny.

"_Yep. 5011, and 2146."_

"Okay. I'll call Chief Superintendent Clewley and find out who they are. Stay put until I call back."

Carly waited for a few minutes and her phone buzzed again. One of the officers received a call over his radio and they moved away as she took the call. When they'd gone she walked casually over to the bench and sat next to the bag.

Peering inside, all she could see was the crystal sitting in the bottom. She plucked up the bag, tucked it under her arm, and walked away.

It was a few minutes later after hearing Jenny's report that Buffy made a call…

"_Melia White House. How may I help you?" _Answered the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm looking for a friend of mine. I was told that she's staying with you. Her name's Emily Hecht." She said brightly, in her best airhead voice.

"_One moment please, I'll check." _

Buffy heard the sound of a keyboard being tapped on the other end of the line.

"_I'm sorry madam. Frau Hecht vacated her suite earlier today."_

"Darn. Okay, thanks. Oh, did she leave a forwarding address?"

"_I'm sorry, she didn't, but even if she did, hotel policy dictates that I couldn't divulge it, madam."_

"That's okay, I'm sure I'll catch up with her. Thanks anyway."

She hung up. ."It fits. I know it's only conjecture, but it fits." She said

Kennedy and Willow looked at each other, and as Willow started an internet search for Emily, Kennedy summarised.

"The Shadow can't join with her like he can with a normal human. Slayers can't sense her, but I'm guessing she can sense us. She figured out what Willow's crystal was for, and she leaves town, just as she is going to be hunted. If Emily Hecht is our dick eating demon, she must be doing it to copy the Burrach so as to throw us off the scent.." She paused. "Now all we have to do is locate her, again."

------------------------------

Later that evening, on their return to base, all of the slayer teams reported a distinct lack of any sightings of either Emily Hecht or even a Burrach demon, as identified by David Peterson as the culprit, leaving him somewhat unsure of his research abilities. They did, however, manage to root out and dispose of several vampires, and a cult of worshippers hidden in a basement in Chinatown, who were trying to raise an ancient Celtic demon .

Whilst the Slayers and Watchers had concentrated their surveillance efforts around the West End and the centre of the capital, a newly blonde, and identity altered Emily left a pub in East Ham with two very drunk building labourers, who were out for the evening whilst they were working away from home. Their digs became their last stand, literally.

However, as with most labour supply agencies, when the men didn't turn up for work the following day they were simply replaced without question and it would be a few days before their mutilated bodies were discovered.

-------------------------

**End of Chapter Forty Five.**

21,533


	47. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer**. As before…Only the bits you don't recognise are mine..

**Wednesday. Morning Glory…**

**Perivale. London.**

Just after seven, the large Volvo of Chief Superintendent Edward Clewley pulled up outside the flat. His decision to offer Dan and Buffy a lift to Westbury was twofold.

Firstly it would help break the monotony of the two hour plus drive, and he was sure the younger man would offer to undertake a share of the driving without being asked. Dan was still at that age when driving was an adventure, to be experienced at every opportunity. To Edward, it was a necessary chore, like the decorating; one to be avoided as often as possible. If he could have conscripted a police driver to ferry them there and back for the day, he would have. The Chief Constable was still more than a little upset over what he'd termed as the press briefing cover-up, so it was best not to give the man any more ammunition.

The second was Alison's enquiring mind. For the last couple of weeks there had been a constant stream of questions from his wife, firstly about the young couple, the attempt on Daniel's life, and their evasion of the hit squad. Then she'd spotted the small insertion in the obituaries section of the Times, announcing the funeral of Sir Leigh Teabing, and the succession of his cousin to the title. The man she'd always known as plain old Rupert.

Edward had put his foot down with a firm hand as soon as she'd confronted him with this tasty morsel of gossip, especially when he'd received a call from Olivia and Rupert asking him if he'd give the bride away.

He knew that if he had to spend several hours on the drive over there alone with Alison, she would find a way to wear him down before they arrived. He loved his wife dearly, but neither the tea circle, the W.I., nor the volunteer group at the local hospice, needed to know anything about Rupert Giles.

Alison peered out of the passenger window at the couple walking towards the car. Dan Carter she knew, vaguely, having seen him at various police functions over the last few years. The blonde walking beside him she didn't.

They were both casually dressed, but Dan carried two suit bags slung over his shoulder and Buffy was carrying a small vanity case and a holdall. Obviously their intentions were to change when they got to the school.

The only thing that Alison could say that might belie the flashing smile that the young woman wore, was the look in her eyes. Here was a woman, not much more than a girl compared to herself; who had seen life, a lot more of it than someone of her age should have.

As the pair neared, they both alighted from the car, Edward to assist Dan to stow the hand baggage they were carrying, Alison taking the opportunity to introduce herself to Buffy.

The two men spoke quietly for a moment at the rear of the car. The Slayer's sharp hearing catching the brief exchange, causing her to smile as she settled herself into the rear seat.

The other rear door opened and Buffy glanced across, expecting to see Dan slide into the seat next to her. It wasn't. It was Alison, and just for a moment she felt cornered, lost, and alone.

Then Alison smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry, I don't bite." She said.

"I'm really glad to hear that." Buffy replied, smiling back and shaking her head slightly at the comment.

-----------------------

**Switzerland.**

The private helicopter sat on the pad at the small Bern airport, its blades whirring around steadily, the engine on idle as the pilot awaited his passengers.

Arthur Maguire emerged from the terminal building accompanied by the Finns. As they neared the helicopter Maguire shook hands with them both and stepped back as they embarked. The attendant secured the door and also stood clear.

They only had a few seconds to wait before they were given clearance from the tower to take off, the noise level and the speed of the blades increasing exponentially as the pilot increased the power.

As the helicopter rose into the sky Maguire studied the face of the female as she looked back at him. Just for a moment the thought struck him that all was not well with the newly hosted demon. A thought he dismissed as soon as he had thought it.

---------------------------------

**WSC HQ. **

It was just after nine a.m.. Willow stood in front of the vessel that contained the Shadow. A short incantation later the jar was unsealed and she opened the lid. The Shadow pooled out onto the floor of the office.

"Hey there. How've you been?" She enquired.

Kennedy stood to one side of her and a volunteer watcher sat on the chair, trying not to look too nervous at the encounter he was about to have.

The Shadow's flow across the floor took him to within the reach of the chair. The watcher shivered slightly as the Shadow took him over. Once complete, the demon spoke.

"Quite comfortable thank you. Did your research bear any fruit as to who might be sent to recapture me if I don't return?"

"Not as yet. Although I do know that the original sorcerer who turned you into a demon is dead, a-an' those guys usually like to play their magical cards kinda close to their chests. Are you aware that it's Wednesday?"

"Yes, I am. I take it you didn't succeed in defining the nature of Mrs. Hecht then."

"Yes and no. She caught on to what we were doing, but we believe that she's been up to no good in her social hours, that's a fact. She's left the hotel she was staying at and we haven't been able to locate her at the moment. We were wondering if you might be able to help?"

"She will have tried several times to meet me in the area of the police station where we parted company, although today is the formal rendezvous day. What do you need me to do?"

"I'd like you to meet with her as you originally planned. Is there any way she can force you into another vessel?"

"I don't think so, I've gone back willingly in the past. I always had the threat of torturous pain to keep me on a short leash."

"Not gonna let that happen. All I need you to do is let us know where she's hiding out. I'll have a couple of watchers keeping tabs on you so that you can get away if you need to. Okay?"

"Great. Thanks for the opportunity to help. I won't let you down."

-----------------------------

**Oxford.**

Michelle, Diane and Hayley watched as the Morgan containing Dawn and Josh accelerated away down the road. As the car disappeared, so too did Hayley, returning a moment later with a bag.

"You're not going through with it, are you?" Asked Michelle.

"It's only two nights. I'll be back on Friday afternoon."

"What if…." Diane started to say.

""Then I'll deal. Look why shouldn't we get a little R and R in when Dawn's not around. She'll never know anyway. She's not due back until Sunday."

"But we still haven't checked him out." Pleaded Michelle.

"There's nothing wrong with him. And I don't want him checked out. I like the mystery."

"Dawn won't like it." Said Diane.

"Dawn's not gettin' it. I am." Grinned Hayley.

"Randy cow." Muttered Michelle.

"Just be careful. Have you got your phone? And use protection." Said Diane. She paused. "He does, doesn't he?" She added.

"Course he does. We're not stupid."

"Well, just make sure that…"

"Yes mum, and I have got my phone." Finished Hayley.

Before either of the other two could delay her further, she swung the bag over her shoulder and made off down the drive.

"Watch you're back!" Called out Michelle after the rapidly disappearing Hayley. There was a backwards wave, indicating that Hayley had heard the call, and then she was gone.

The two went back inside the house. As Diane closed the door, Michelle turned to face her.

"Di. Do you think we should check him out. Just in case?" She asked.

Diane thought for a moment. Then nodded. "Yeah, what the hell. If she slays us for it, we'll come back and haunt her." She grinned.

------------------------

Dawn watched Josh's concentrated movements as he negotiated the heavy early morning traffic on the Woodstock Road. When he'd made it to the A34 she asked him a question.

"Have you seen that guy Richard lately?"

"The other day, but not to talk to. He works a lot in his spare time. Why?"

"Nothing. I just wondered if he'd mentioned Hayley at all."

"I know he fancied her, but I haven't seen them together."

Dawn gazed out of the window for a few moments deep in thought.

"Why do you ask?" He prompted.

"It's just. Well she's been a bit…evasive, just lately. In fact they all have."

"Like they've got some big secret?" He asked.

"Yeah. You get that too?"

He nodded his head slightly. "I don't profess to know all the female ways and idiosyncrasies, but yes, I think they do have a secret. They're too quiet."

"Exactly! It's kinda like when Buffy was boinking Spike. They'd hardly talk, or they'd snipe at each other when he was around, and then she'd disappear on patrol for hours, even in the day sometimes. I think Tara knew, but I don't think Willow had a clue. Not at first, anyway."

"So, you think they're seeing each other and having sex without telling us. What's wrong with that. He's human. Isn't he?"

"I guess so. I mean, he is. It's just…"

"Why don't you ask her."

"She'd think I was jealous." The words came out came out before she could stop them.

Josh's mathematical brain put two and two together. "Aha! So this is about us, really, isn't it!" He said.

Dawn blushed and hung her head. "Not just about us. I am concerned about Hayley, and the others. But…" She trailed off.

Josh checked his mirrors and pulled off the road into a lay by. Pulling the handbrake on, he twisted in his seat slightly so that he was facing her.

"Look. Dawn. I respect you. I've had one or two girlfriends before, and I've learned that maybe jumping into bed at the first opportunity isn't always for the best. Did I miss some signal or something, telling me that it was okay to take our relationship a step further?" He enquired.

"No."

"Oh. Good then."

"Not because I wouldn't want you to, though. It's just…" She trailed off.

"You're not ready yet."

"Something like that."

"Okay. I can live with that. Do me one favour though, will you."

"What's that?"

"When you are ready. Don't beat about the bush. Tell me. Okay."

She smiled, leaned forward and kissed him. "Okay. You got a deal." She said as they parted.

-----------------------------

**Richard's Campus Room. Oxford**

Hayley stepped up to the door and rapped on the glass panel. A shadow of a man appeared on the other side and Richard opened the door, a smug grin on his face.

"Hey, Richie. You ready?"

"Hey yourself. Yeah, I'm good to go."

He reached behind him and picked up a holdall.

"Got a surprise downstairs for you."

"Oooh. I like surprises. What y' got me?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it."

"I s'pose not. Come on. Let's get goin'."

They walked down the stairs and out into the car park at the rear of the college.

Hayley was puzzled as to why they should take this route rather than out into the street and towards the bus station. Her puzzlement soon evaporated. In one of the parking bays was a car, a brand new Honda Civic Type R. Richard stopped next to it.

"Well what d'you think?"

"Strewth, she's a bewt. She yours?"

"Yep."

"What'd you have to do to get this. Rob a bank?"

"Nope. It's a present from my uncle Horace."

He opened the passenger door for her and put their bags in the boot. Sliding into the driving seat he turned the key and revved the engine vigorously. As the pulled out of the car park they both had huge grins on their faces.

Their journey took them north out of the city towards the M40, one junction up and then onto the A43 to the M1. Then north again, to Yorkshire, and his uncle's house, just outside Alnwick.

---------------------------------------

**The White House. Washington D.C.**

Hank Summers was among those attending the breakfast meeting held in the Oval Office. After the discussion of the Stargate Program's next move with regard to the threat still posed by the System Lords, in particular Ba'al, the meeting adjourned. As the Joint Chiefs and General Hammond left the room President Hayes called him back for further discussion.

"So Hank. What's you're next move."

"Well sir. I have some accumulated leave due to me, around six months actually."

"That much, huh." We really did keep you busy."

"Oh, I won't be taking it all at once sir. I figure on helping Agent Johnson with rounding up the Trust. And there's the problem of actually getting my daughters to talk to me."

"Ah, yes. About that. You had any ideas n how to go about it?"

"Well sir, Agent Johnson believes that I should go through an intermediary. It's just a question of who. I thought I might try Willow Rosenberg first."

"I see. Good choice. Be careful how you approach her though. She is one powerful young lady. From what I've heard, she's more than capable of doing something you won't like if you upset her." President Hayes rubbed his chin in thought. "Actually I might just be able to help you out there. You need someone close to them but no too close, right."

"Yes sir."

The President reached for a rolodex and pulled a card from its place, which he then handed to Hank.

"Try this guy. He'll be able to put you in touch with Ms. Rosenberg. I could call her directly, but she'd smell a rat straight away."

Hank looked at the card.

"Leonard Norton? Norton Electronics Leonard Norton? Isn't he on our watch list as a possible Trust member?"

"One and the same. And he's not on that list anymore. His daughter, Kennedy and Ms. Rosenberg are, let's say, an item."

"Oh. I see."

"One more thing Hank."

"Yes sir."

"Ms. Norton is also a Slayer."

"Ah…. What? Wait. Sir, I thought Buffy was the Slayer?"

Hank thought back to when Buffy had first told them of her calling.

"Something about 'One girl in the whole world', or something like that. How come there's two?" He said, trying to remember what she'd told them.

"Actually there are a lot more than two, probably a couple-a thousand by my guess. As I said before, we don't have that much intel on them, apart from what we've already told you."

Hank was speechless for a few moments.

"This is a bit of a tall order, sir." He said.

"I know Hank. But if anyone can pull it off, you can." The President gave him one of his winning smiles.

"Yes sir." Hank nodded, but deep inside, he wasn't so sure…..

----------------------------------

**Membury Service Area. M4 Westbound.**

A little after eight thirty. The Clewley's and their passengers found themselves in the restaurant, taking respite from everyone else's morning rush to earn a crust. Buffy had had an interesting conversation with Alison, without actually managing to tell any huge porkies Dan had noted, and Ed had only had to clear his throat warningly a couple of times.

When the conversation had come around to the Sunnydale 'disaster' and how they'd all come to be there still, Buffy simply said that it was a part of her life that she was trying to forget, and could they change the subject.

Alison obliged, seeing the look in her eyes that showed pain and loss, and enquired about their own forthcoming nuptials.

"Actually, the reality is just sinking in." Said Buffy, as they sat at a table, waiting for the men to return with tea, coffee, and an assortment of food that she could see Dan picking out.

"In what way?" Enquired Alison.

"So much to do." She reeled off a list of things that needed to be organised.

"Of course I'd be at a total loss if it wasn't for Kate, she knows an awful lot of people."

"Yes, well it is part of her business, and she has gone through it all before."

Alison cringed as soon as she said it. "Oops. Sorry. That came out before I realised."

"It's alright. I'm okay with Mandy being part of Danny's past. I've probably got a ex or two that could cause an issue."

"Did you know her?"

"No, but one of my girls met her once when she came to their school to give a talk on sports. Melanie says she was really nice."

"Are you athletic?"

"Kind of. I was more of the support team in high school. I was a cheerleader. I learnt some martial arts, Tai Chi, and stuff; and now I teach others."

"Edward says that Daniel likes rugby."

"I know. I've seen his video and DVD collection." Grinned Buffy.

"He hasn't taken you to a match yet then?"

"Not yet. It's kinda like football, isn't it?"

Alison thought for a moment and realised that Buffy was talking about American football, and not what was usually referred to as soccer in the USA.

She nodded. "Yes but without all the armour plating." She said, jokingly.

The men returned and there were a few minutes where no one actually spoke, other than to say please, or thank you, or 'pass the…'.

After they'd finished and were on their way back to the car, Buffy's cell phone rang. Twice.

The first call was from Giles to ask whether they were on schedule. She quickly conferred with Dan, and she assured Giles that all was well.

The second was from Willow, informing her of the plan to send the Shadow undercover to try and get a location on Emily Hecht. Buffy needed to relay the information to Edward, so Dan was mentally enlisted to keep Alison at a safe distance until she'd done so.

"You two seem well suited Daniel."

"Thanks, we're both very happy to have found one another."

"Exactly. The way you complement each other, it's uncanny."

"Really?" Dan tried to sound surprised.

"Yes. If I didn't know better, I'd have said you'd known each other a lot longer than a few weeks. It's like you're telepathic or something."

"I hadn't noticed. Too busy getting on with things, I suppose." Dan was trying hard to avoid the subject now.

"She has a good appetite, doesn't she." Alison stated as Dan neatly diverted her into the convenience shop. "Where does she put it all?"

"Fast metabolism. She just seems to burn it off." Answered Dan, trying to keep it simple.

"Ah I see. Still, If she's not careful she'll not fit into her wedding dress."

"I don't think we've got anything to worry about Alison, at least she eats." The comment was designed to stump Alison for any where else to take the enquiry of Buffy's huge appetite. It worked. There were one or two general questions after that regarding what they would be doing at the school, where they would be living, etcetera, but nothing too intrusive.

Dan took over the driving and Buffy managed to slip into the front beside him, as Edward gently ushered his wife into the rear next to him. It took Alison a few moments to realise that she'd been cashiered, and resolved to ask Edward why later.

---------------------------------------

**Basel Euroairport. Germany.**

On it's short trip across the Swiss border into Germany the couple had said very little, just as they were coming into land the pilot was distracted long enough for a few words to be shared between the two.

"Can you handle her?"

"Yes, I can. She hasn't tried to gain control for a while now. I think she's weakening."

"Good. Keep it that way. Maguire doesn't need to know that she's been trying to break out. You know what he'd do if he thought that you couldn't control her."

"I know. Look, we took this on, and I'll see it through. I didn't want to go on living in the sewers. After we've given Maguire some useful information from Area 51 and the slayers, we'll announce our retirement to the Slayer, and Maguire. Maybe we can get a nice place in America and not be hunted every five minutes."

Her mate nodded and they returned to their silence. A few minutes later the door was being opened, by an attendant, and they stepped out into the sunshine and walked towards Heidi and Helga, who had been despatched to meet them and help take Maguire into custody.

-------------------------------

**WSC HQ. London.**

By the time ten a.m. came, the watcher surveillance teams had been briefed and sent out to various points around the city. Willow placed David Peterson in charge of the operation. He was still second guessing himself regarding his assessment of the identity of the demon responsible for the attacks, and Willow thought it would be good to get him past that. He instructed the slayers to be close enough to be of assistance if needed, but otherwise to keep away. Wherever Emily Hecht had gone to, it couldn't be too far away, not with the rendezvous with the Shadow imminent, and they needed to know where it was…

With everything in place, Willow and Kennedy teleported out, their destination, Cleveland to collect Robin and Faith. Then on to Westbury, and a wedding.

----------------------------------------------------

**Basel Euroairport.**

It was a hard thing for the two demons to achieve. Being next to two slayers without arousing their suspicions was hard enough. Being friendly towards them, even harder.

There was an awkward moment when 'Sam' almost snapped at Heidi for taking the last cookie, and the two girls shared a suspicious look between them.

'Riley' managed to placate them by saying that Sam was a little put out because the mission was a loss. All because Maguire wasn't in the mood for flying.

The couple boarded their flight for Berlin, with promises to call Buffy to report the failed mission. From there a flight would connect them to the USA. The slayers were puzzled by this at first, they were expecting the Finns to go to London, again Riley diverted them saying that there was no need, now that Maguire wasn't with them.

Watching them go through the gate, Heidi turned to her sister slayer.

"Maguire did not fancy flying? I say it is rubbish." She said.

Helga nodded. "Ja! I agree. And we still have a demon nesting in my homeland, protected by laws that should not apply."

"What should we do?"

"What we do best, mein schwester. Hunt it, and kill it…."

----------------------------

**Geneva.**

Klaus Hecht looked at his email with elation. His ruse had worked. The British Crown Prosecution Service had capitulated and sent a notice of 'No charges to be applied' in response to his earlier application. They had no witnesses, therefore, no case. Now Arthur could return home and restart the process over there.

He picked up the telephone and dialled Maguire's mobile number. There conversation was brief, Maguire telling him of the undercover agents departure, and Hecht imparting his own information. At the end of the call, Hecht thought that Maguire sounded happier than he had in a long time. Now all they needed was for one of the sales people at the bottling plant to gain a supply contract with a government department or two….

-------------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

At the school, there was an air of activity in preparation for the forthcoming proceedings. The wedding party were all changing into clothes, last minute adjustments were being made and telephone calls of well wishers were coming in from all those who were privy to the knowledge.

"Well how do I look?" Asked Giles as Buffy stood in the doorway of his office.

"Like you're about to get married?" She commented, moving into the room.

He turned and watched as she walked towards him. "I must say, you look like a bridesmaid."

She smiled in return. "Well, unless someone else ties the knot in the next few weeks. It looks like the last chance I'll get."

She sidled along the end of his desk and casually ran a finger along its surface.

"Was there something else you wanted?" He asked.

She looked him over. "Not planning on doin' a Xander. Are ya?" She asked sweetly.

"Good Lord, no! I wouldn't dream of it!" He said, shocked that she could even think such a thing. He paused. "Why? Are you expecting me to?"

She grinned at him. "Nope, just teasing. Where's Olivia?"

"Upstairs. Eve had an adjustment to make at the last minute. I'd keep Alison away until she comes down. Rother and Murthi are up there assisting."

"Uh huh. Daniel has it under control. How're the Furzen working out?"

"Very well actually. They're immensely helpful around the place, and the library has never been more organised. The only problem is Natalie."

"How's she a problem? I though they got along well together?"

"Well, it's her sleep pattern. Because the Furzen prefer to be nocturnal due to their light issues, Natalie has followed suit, and, well, it's erm…"

"…Playing havoc with your sex life?" She finished.

"Not to put too fine a point on it." He grimaced.

"Giles, you dog." She giggled.

"Yes, well. thank you for that vote of, erm, whatever it was."

The phone rang, Buffy standing next to it played secretary and answered the call. It was Willow, checking to see where she could make a landing. Buffy gave her the all clear and went to close the door to the office, so that no-one would witness her party arriving.

There was the usual slight breeze and flash, then the group stood in the middle of the room, Faith and Robin clutching overnight bags. As they did, the door opened, and in walked Dawn and Josh.

---------

Dan meanwhile, was giving his parents, who had arrived shortly after he and Buffy had, Edward and Alison the edited version of the grand tour of the school, keeping them away from any of the more sensitive areas. Alison had enough questions as it was. Xander and Vi were ahead of them, clearing a path, making sure that any stray items of weaponry or literature were out of sight.

Eventually even Alison had had enough and insisted that they return to find Olivia and Giles as that was the main reason that everyone had come here for.

As they approached the suite of rooms that Olivia and Giles occupied, Dan made sure his voice was loud enough to be heard by the sharp ears of the Furzen who were assisting Eve Thompson.

The loud knock he gave on the door, followed by a call of "Are you decent." was more than enough, and the door was opened by a slightly panicked Eve, who had a seamstresses pin cushion around one wrist and a tape measure draped around her neck.

"Are you ready?" Said Alison as she swept into the room and over to Olivia who was just pulling back the curtains. "Why did you have the curtains closed?" She added.

"Eyestrain." Announced Eve. " There was too much light from the window, and it was affecting my vision."

Derek, Kate and Edward looked at Dan, who shrugged off their, 'you know something we don't' looks.

"I should see an optician then dear." Advised Alison. "You might need glasses."

Eve nodded and returned to fixing the hem of the skirt that Olivia was wearing.

"Has everyone arrived now?" Olivia enquired.

There was a brief moment as Dan checked mentally with Buffy.

"Willow's party are just arriving now." He answered. "Oh, and Dawn and Josh, as well." He added a moment after.

"Oh, good. I need to ask a favour of Willow and Kennedy. I'll be down in a moment. Could you locate Natalie for me, I think you know where she'll be." She said.

Dan nodded and left, beckoning Edward to follow.

"Is it wise to leave Alison there. She might take it into her head to go nosing about." Ed hissed as Dan closed the door.

"Don't worry sir, mom will keep her occupied." He took a few steps down the corridor and opened the door to the adjoining room. Two large pairs of eyes blinked at him from the gloom of the darkened room.

"Rother, Murthi. This way. Quickly." He whispered, beckoning to them.

With Ed and Dan close behind, they scuttled out of the room and into the corridor, at the end of which was a blank wall with a picture on it. They didn't slow up as they neared and Ed was just wondering whether to hold back when the leading Furzen disappeared through the wall.

Dan followed, but Edward stopped, not sure if he could just walk into a wall. He knew what he'd just seen, but logic told him that it wasn't possible.

Dan reappeared a moment later. "Come on, sir. Just think Platform Nine and Three Quarters." He grinned.

Clewley shook his head. "Whatever next!" He muttered. Pushing forward he walked through the wall and found himself in what appeared to be some sort of dormitory. Bunk beds were arranged around the walls and a large table was in the centre. The creatures they'd ushered from the room had seated themselves at the table, and there were about another thirty pairs of those large eyes, all focussed on the two humans.

A squeal of delight from the far end of the room pulled Ed from his thoughts.

Natalie launched herself from one of the upper bunks and landed on her feet with a bump. "Danny! Come and meet Tirri and Kurra!"

The two men were pulled along the room to where she'd emerged from and introduced to the two Youngers that she'd befriended. Clewley found their purring lilt almost hypnotic and relaxed as they talked. Dan found himself having to extricate themselves from the room with a "Sir, we'll be late." comment. They arrived downstairs just as Olivia and Alison came in from the opposite direction, Olivia having steered her friend away from any potentially unexplainable discoveries.

Several of the staff entered the room carrying trays. One with soft drinks one with small sherry glasses, brimming with the fortified wine, and another with carnation buttonholes for all of them.

Giles took a glass and raised it as the murmur of conversations subsided.

"Everyone. Thank you for coming. Normally at gatherings such as this, all concerned would meet at the venue, however as we are attempting something, slightly out of the ordinary, I thought that here would be the best place to meet."

Giles went on to outline the itinerary, at the end of which, Alan Tasker appeared in the doorway and signalled that the car was ready. The large chattering group then made their way outside.

The Jaguar was simply adorned with two single white ribbons stretching from the nose of the bonnet to either side of the door pillars. Olivia, and Edward settled themselves inside.

Dan piloted the Volvo, Buffy accompanying him in the front, along with Natalie, Giles and Xander in the rear.

Alison and Vi were offered seats in the rear of Derek's Aston, whilst Robin and Faith took seats in the Range Rover, Faith insisting that she was never travelling in a police car again, socially or otherwise. Willow at the wheel and Kennedy riding shotgun.

Josh and Dawn were left to travel in the Morgan. Dawn didn't mind that, she wanted to make a call to the girls to check if they were okay, and she didn't want an audience.

The journey from the school took the small convoy about ten minutes. After everyone had seated themselves, Edward was given the signal by the usher to enter with Olivia on his arm.

The Registrar then began the formalities. "Welcome everyone. We are gathered here today, to join together Rupert Giles, and Olivia Rose Harland.……"

**End of Chapter Forty Six.**


	48. Chapter Forty Seven

**Disclaimer**. As before…Only the bits you don't recognise are mine..

**Authors Note**. Hayley's back story was inspired by Two things. Firstly; the second verse of Bon Jovi's song 'Someday I'll Be Saturday Night', and secondly; the scene from the end of 'Chosen', where a girl being beaten by an adult, becomes chosen by Willow's spell, seizes her power and fights back.

**Chapter Forty Seven.**

**p.m. Wednesday. What's the Story?**

**Koorlong. Victoria. Australia. May 2003.**

The first blow had knocked her to the ground. She lay there for a few moments, dazed by the stinging blow dealt by her foster father.

"Now give me the rest of the money, or there'll be another beltin' for ya!" He bellowed.

There was no 'rest', he'd already got it all. She said nothing. She knew the beating would come anyway, regardless of what she said. It was the game he played each time he arranged a new 'visitor' for her.

This was her life, for the past two years ever since she'd turned fourteen, that first night when he'd come home drunk out of his skull and had initiated her in the ways of the world.

It had hurt. She'd cried. Begged him to stop. But he hadn't. Then he threatened her with leaving her to her own devices somewhere out there, in the outback, dingo fodder, if she ever told on him.

It happened again the following night, the same ritual, drunk, came in, screwed her violently. Then the threat.

For the first few weeks it was like that. Then he came home one night and couldn't perform for some unfathomable reason. So he beat her, beat her almost breathless, her face he left alone though, no visible marks to betray him.

Then it was shearing season. Groups of shearers came into the area for the work. He saw a opportunity to make some extra money. So he loaned her out, for a price…

….One night, she wasn't sure at the time what the date was, or even the day, the game was repeating itself, he wanted the money she gotten for her services.

As she lay on the floor waiting for the next kick, or punch, something washed over her, and for a moment she felt hot, sweaty, and she heard a voice in her head.

"_Are you ready to be strong."_

"Yes." Her answer was immediate. She didn't know if she said it out loud or not, she didn't care. All she knew was that he was going to hit her again, and she now had the power to stop him.

She started to rise from her prone position on the floor, as she got to her knees, it was as though everything was happening in slow motion, at least, everything around her was, she wasn't.

She sensed the downward blow aimed at her head, instinctively catching it in her open hand, stopping it in mid strike.

She looked him straight in the eyes, for a moment a look of shock appeared on his face. Then her own fist came upwards, so fast, so hard, the blood splattered across his face, cracked open his skull, and killed him instantly…..

----------------------

**Yorkshire. England. June 2005.**

Hayley awoke with a jolt.

"You alright?" Asked Richard, glancing at her, then reasserting his eyes on the road ahead.

"What?"

"I think you were dreaming. Good, or bad?"

"What. Er, dunno. Why?" She lied. The dream was as vivid now as it had been since the night of the event.

"Don't worry about it. I can't ever remember my dreams either." He said.

She rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Nearly there, about ten minutes."

She picked her bag up, pulled down the vanity mirror behind the passenger sun visor, and proceeded to adjust her makeup.

"You look pretty enough. Don't worry, it's only my uncle, not the Queen."

"That's easy for you to say. I'd like to make a good impression, if you don't mind."

There was silence for the next few minutes as she re-applied her makeup. As she put the bag back, Richard indicated and turned off the main road onto a narrow, unkempt, high hedged driveway.

"We're here." He announced.

----------------------------------

**Oxford.**

By mid afternoon, Di and Michelle weren't having much joy on the background search for Richard Headlam, both of them wishing they'd listened more when Willow and Dawn had given them tips and tricks on getting access to restricted areas.

Di came up with a solution.

"We'll have to go and see Betty at the college." She sighed.

It took them about twenty minutes to reach and gain access to the campus, then make their way through the buildings towards the Deans office. As they turned the corner in the corridor, Betty came out of the Deans office.

"Hello dears." She said, smiling at them. "It's Diane and Michelle, isn't it?"

"Yes. Can you help us. We need some, er, information." Said Di, uncertain that they could ask for her help.

"Come on in, dears, let me see what I can do for you."

Once inside her own office, Betty closed the door and turned to them.

"Now, what do you need." She asked.

They told her the situation, and she listened as they explained what they needed and why they needed it.

Betty went over to a filing cabinet and opened it, searching for Richard Headlam's application and personal information file. After a minute she closed the drawer, and opened another, performing the same pattern of search.

"That's strange?" She said, after closing the third drawer she'd looked through. "There should be a hard copy in the cabinet, but it's not there. Just let me have a look in the records on the computer."

She tapped away on the keyboard, clicked on a few buttons with the mouse and still had the same puzzled look on her face at the end of her search.

"He's not there either. According to the system, there's no-one at the college of that name, and yet I know that he's here. I've seen him myself."

"Where's his room?"

"That I don't know. And without finding the file, I can't tell you. Dawn or Joshua Hartnell might be able to tell you, why don't you call them."

"Can't. They're at a wedding. And Hayley didn't want Dawn checking him out. Or us for that matter, "

"But you thought you would anyway?"

The pair nodded. "She's our sister, and we don't want to see her hurt." Said Michelle. Di nudged her and gave her a warning glare.

"Sister?" Questioned Betty. Then it dawned on her. She lowered her voice. "Ohhh! Now I see. Don't worry, I know."

------------------------------------

**Washington. D.C.**

Kerry Johnson snapped her phone shut. "Damn!"

Jack rolled over and sat up in the bed. "Trouble?"

"Kinsey. He's shook off his tail and disappeared. They can't find him." She answered.

"Great. I'm gonna have to get a collar for that guy. One with a little bell on it. Any ideas as to where he's gone?" Said Jack.

"Obviously somewhere he doesn't want us to know about." She said, wryly.

"I'll call our people and have them keep an eye out for him." Offered Jack.

"Thanks. I'll call Hank Summers and let him know. Did he decide how to go about contacting his daughters?" She asked.

"Not sure, he's been in meetings the last coupl'a days. I'm meeting with him later, before I head back to Colorado. I'll be sure to ask."

"Good. So. When you gonna invite me down to see the SGC?" She asked, innocently.

Jack thought for a moment. "How about a week next Monday. I don't think anyone's planned to invade on that day? You could stay over."

"Sound's good to me. Maybe I'll get to meet the rest of your team as well. Could be fun."

Jack winced. "Yeah, 'bout that. I'd rather keep things between us just for the moment. Protocol, and all that."

"Ah. Inter Agency fraternisation?"

"Something like that."

Jack glanced at the clock, rose from the bed and padded off to the bathroom. Kerry waited for a few moments, she heard the flush of the toilet, and the sound of the shower being turned on. Scrambling from the bed, she too headed in the direction of the bathroom, a smile on her face as she did.

---------------------------

**Alnwick. Yorkshire.**

"Ah, good. You're here." Said Bateman, opening the door. "Thought you'd got lost."

"Nearly did. Got stuck in the road works on the M1, and missed the turn." Replied Richard. Uncle, this is Hayley. Hayley, my uncle Horace."

Richard didn't use any surnames as he introduced them, Hayley noticed, but dismissed the thought as one of the English eccentricities, after all; Dawn and the others all referred to Mr Giles as just Giles.

"I've laid lunch on. I thought you might both be hungry. I'll show you your room and then you can freshen up if you need to before it's served." Bateman said as he took her bag, and started climbing the stairs.

Hayley looked at her surroundings. She'd been in worse. The place looked ramshackle, run down, as though it wasn't loved, or as though no one had lived there for a while.

A while later they were seated around the table chatting amicably about life in general, Hayley had been offered and had imbibed a couple of glasses of wine, nothing exceptional in that, she was used to far greater quantities of alcohol, and her slayer metabolism kept most of the bad after effects away.

The first thing she noticed was that she was getting a little warm. Hot even. Her head was getting fuzzy, and she wasn't thinking as quickly as she normally did. She looked at the glass that was nearly empty and then up at Richard. As she did she saw his image blur slightly. She shook her head.

"More wine, Hayley?" Asked Horace.

She shook her head again. The words she wanted to say formed accurately in her head, but when they came out of her mouth they were slurred and disjointed.

"Better, not. I think, I've had too much. What's in this stuff?"

She looked at Horace. There was a smile on his face.

"Nothing much. Just something to help you sleep."

She was stunned at the comment. "What!" Again the images of the pair fluctuated, and she tried to stand, panic setting in. Richard didn't move. She looked at him. "Richie. Help me! What's he done to me?"

Richard couldn't meet her pained look. He glanced at his uncle as if to question the man's actions.

"How much did you give her?"

"Oh, enough. She'll be out for a few hours."

"But."

"Shut up. You don't lecture me. You do as you're told. Understood." Bateman turned his head and called out. "Thompson, Levi. Get in here!"

Hayley was still trying to rise from her seat. She pushed as hard as she could on the table top but her legs and arms weren't co-operating. She slipped as she tried to stand, her legs gave way under her and she crashed to the floor, darkness enveloping her senses as she fell into unconsciousness.

Two men appeared in the doorway to the dining room, one armed with manacles and a length of rope, the other carrying what looked like a small black writing case.

The case was handed to Bateman, and the pair picked Hayley up, sat her on the sofa, and fastened the manacles onto her wrists and ankles. Opening the case, Bateman removed a glass vial, one of a dozen or so in there, and a hypodermic syringe. He proceeded to fill and administer a full dose of the liquid into Hayley's arm.

"What's that? More drugs. You'll kill her." Said Richard.

"Oh, it'll take a lot more than a little knockout potion and this stuff to kill her, or her kind. This isn't a drug, well it is, but not in the sense that you think. It's a little organic compound that was developed by my former employers a very long time ago. It'll help keep her in a more, shall we say, manageable state."

Richard was confused. "Her kind?"

"You really are that thick, aren't you. Your mother was the bloody same." He finished injecting the serum and waved the two men an unspoken order to carry the sleeping slayer down to the cellar. "And make sure the ropes are secure." He called after them.

He turned to face his nephew. Placing his hands on the chair arms, either side of the young man he glared into the confused face of his nephew.

"Why do you think you're taking a mythology course at University?" He asked.

"Because you wanted me to, and you're paying." Said Richard, stating the obvious.

"Right. Now tell me what you know about myths or legends regarding powerful women, preternaturally strong women. Warrior women."

"That the stories get blown up out of all proportion over the years, probably some innocent act of bravery that got retold time after time, and with the telling, got embellished."

"Okay. What do you know of the legends and faerie stories regarding Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, Trolls, and the like."

"Things that ordinary, uneducated folk couldn't explain. Made up to keep the kids in check."

"What if I told you that they were all true."

Richard laughed. "Come on uncle. Now I know you're joking. I thought this was about getting back at Rupert Giles and the WSC for stealing the entitlement to the organisation."

"It is. And I'm not joking." His face was serious.

Richard tried laughing it off again, this time Bateman slapped him, hard.

"Believe it." He turned away and looked over to Hayley's purse on the floor where it had fallen in the confusion. He picked it up and rummaged through it, pulling out a stake, a bottle of holy water, and a wooden crucifix. He dropped them on the table in front of Richard. "She's a Vampire Slayer."

Richard's mouth dropped open.

Richard listened as Bateman explained about the 'One girl in all the world' scenario, how the explosion in the Strand had left the old council fragmented, and how Willow's spell had changed the balance of power, and with it the hierarchy. As he did so he pulled Hayley's phone out of the bag and proceeded to take it apart. He took a large glass jar from a cabinet and opened the top. Dropping the dismantled phone into the jar, he watched as it bubbled and fizzed its way to the bottom. An acrid smell wafted under Richard's nose.

"Acid? Why'd you do that?" Asked Richard.

"So they can't find her easily. The phone has a GPS tracker in it, and what I've given her will help keep her off the witch's radar and also other slayers who might be looking for her."

"Witches?"

"Specifically Ms. Rosenberg. If she catches up with you there's no place on earth you'd be able to hide."

Richard paled. "Me?"

"You were the last one seen with her."

Oh, great. Now you tell me. Why tempt providence? Surely more slayers around means safer for the world?"

"Technically, yes. It's a war. But it's not right. The balance shifted overnight. Not only in favour of good, but in favour of the slayers, the tools we use to fight that war. Evil will find a way to fight back, harder and stronger. Other than that, because I need information. Information I can't get from anywhere else. If there's one person who'll know what I need to know, our little friend downstairs will."

"And that would be?"

"The true nature of Dawn Summers."

"Dawn? You mean Josh's girlfriend. What's she got to do with all this?"

"She's an anomaly. She shouldn't exist. Yet she does."

"Sorry uncle. Still not with you."

"Her sister is a slayer. The Slayer. The original."

"So?"

"Okay, I'll spell it out for you. Slayers don't have siblings, they're only children. It's always been that way, since the beginning."

-------------------------------------

**The Hare and Hounds Hotel. Westbury.**

Xander was on his feet, finishing off his speech, a lopsided grin meeting the ripple of laughter that had wafted through the group at his tale of him knocking a book carrying Giles over on their first meeting.

"And I've been getting in the way ever since." He added.

There was another titter of laughter. He held up a hand to quieten everyone.

"Seriously though, I've learned a lot from Rupert Giles over the past ten years. Things that you should do, and things that you should not. The underlying principle of it all is best served as an analogy. As a guy from across the pond, I don't confess to knowing anything about cricket, but in life, as in the game, always play a straight bat, and the innings will go well."

There was applause from the gathering, and Xander raised his glass. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Bride and Groom."

They all raised their own glasses, stood, and repeated the toast. A few moments later after they'd all retaken their seats, Giles stood and tapped his glass.

"My wife and I…"

There was a small cheer from the assemblage. He smiled and repeated himself.

"My wife and I would like to thank everyone for coming to support us today. It means a lot to us that you, some as old friends, and some as new friends, should be here on this occasion….."

There was a tug at his jacket. He looked down to see Natalie, wagging a finger at him, her face a picture of sternness.

"What about me, daddy?" She whispered loudly.

"Ah, quite." He said. He lifted Natalie into his arms. Supporting her on his hip, he took Olivia's nearest hand in his free hand. He cleared his throat. "I did have quite a lot to say. However. In succinct conclusion, I'd just like to say. We are family."

-----------------------------

**London. Belgravia.**

Several watchers were placed in and around the area of the police station. All had a description of the woman they were interested in locating. One watcher sat at the nearby café that Royce had used over a week earlier. Some of the others walked up and down, around the block, one was dressed as a street cleaner, slowly making his way along, sweeping as he went, others changing jackets for coats and varying their appearance so as to not raise suspicion.

The Shadow flitted from one passer by to another, staying close to his point of contact.

At noon the taxi containing the now blonde Emily Hecht drove past the end of Semley Place and pulled up outside the shopping centre. Something caught her attention, causing her to pause in mid payment of the fare. She could sense the Shadow not far from where she was, but there was something else that tugged at her senses. She was in a heightened state of alert because of her discovery of the crystal, maybe it had made her a little paranoid, she didn't know. Self preservation got the better of her. She ignored the cabby's request for payment and told him to drive on, towards Knightsbridge. If it came to it she would report to Klaus that the demon didn't show at the pre arranged time, and let him deal with the problem.

An hour later the deadline had passed by enough of a margin for David to call a halt to the proceedings and return everyone to the WSC, the Shadow safely back inside his protective jar to save tripping the alarms at the reception.

Somewhat dejectedly, he sat at his computer to type a report, not noticing a smug expression from Greaves seated across the room from him, as he received an SMS text on an unlisted mobile phone telling him that the Alnwick operation was a success.

------------------------

At the same time as the Watchers were actively on the lookout for Emily, a female vagrant, squatted beside the battered Tesco trolley she was using to ferry her belongings about in, just outside the entrance to the Colonnades Shopping Centre on Buckingham Palace Road . She had been shuffling along being avoided by the passers by, probably because of the smell. Beneath the layers of grubby woollies, the baggy tracksuit bottoms and the oversize hoodie that was wrapped over all of it, lay a very different person.

Jo Portman was undercover, and waiting for her contact to make the drop. She almost blew the job when she saw her friend Emily start to get out of the taxi in front of her, look right at her, then change her mind and tell the driver to go to Kensington. What also surprised her was that Emily was now a blonde. Why? She made a mental note of the taxi's registration number, and resolved to query it later. As the taxi headed off into the distance her contact approached and threw a ten pound note into her trolley.

"Buy yourself a good meal luv. Not booze." He said as he walked on.

She snatched up the money and stuffed it under her coat, behaving like the consummate street urchin. Gathering her trolley, she shuffled off to meet with Zaf….

--------------------------------------

**Oxford. Richard's Campus room.**

Across the courtyard a bell rang out shrilly, announcing the fire drill. As everyone made their way to their allotted meeting points, two men accompanied Dean Simons to Richards room. Using a pass key, the Dean opened the door and the two men went inside, returning a moment later carrying two bulging suitcases each. The Dean took a quick look inside the room, placed a piece of paper on the table, exited, then relocked the door and followed the two men out of the rear of the building. The baggage was placed in the back of a van. No words were spoken, the two men nodded to the Dean, got in the van, and drove off, the Dean heading in the opposite direction to his meeting point.

As everyone returned to their respective classrooms Betty and the two slayers spoke with a few of the other students, enquiring as to the whereabouts of Richard's room.

A lanky ginger haired student pointed them in the right direction. On the way Di tried calling Hayley's mobile number again, but only got her answering message. It didn't take long for the three of them to locate the room and for Di to push the Yale lock out with her finger, giving them access without damaging the whole door.

An almost empty room greeted them. An old, battered portable television sat on the dresser, the bed was unmade. There were a few newspapers and magazines lying around, but the drawers and the wardrobe were open, and empty. Richard had moved out. One thing stood out. A yellow piece of paper lay in the centre of the table, the only thing there, the note. Di picked it up and read out loud.

"_To whom it may concern. Fed up with uni. Met nice girl. We're happy. Going away together. Won't be back. Don't bother looking for us."_

"That's it?" Said Michelle.

Di showed her the note. Michelle re-read it. "This doesn't make sense?" She said.

"Dawn'll do her nut." Said Di.

"I think Dawn's the least of her problems. Wait 'til Buffy finds out." Added Michelle.

"I take it that this is out of character for Hayley?" Said Betty

The two looked at each other.

"Yes, and no." Said Di. "We thought she'd settled down."

"She had a bad childhood." Added Michelle.

"I see. I won't pry, then." Said Betty. She thought for a moment. "But why would anyone remove Richards personal information from the records?"

Di asserted herself and took charge.

"Don't know. He might have, seeing as how he doesn't want anyone looking for them. I think we need more brains in on this. Chelle, call the WIT's, and find someone with better hacking skills. Let's see if we can find her before we have to call Dawn."

Michelle dialled away, calling Stefan first, asking him to round up the others and meet back at the house.

"Shouldn't you call the police?" Asked Betty.

"I don't know how old Richard is, but Hayley's eighteen. They wouldn't look for either of them until they'd been missing twenty four hours, even if we could prove there was a good reason to." Replied Di.

"I'll keep my ear to the ground here. If I get any information, I'll let you know. Can I have your number." Said Betty.

Di provided her with a card containing her number and the two slayers left to meet the others.

-----------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

Giles seemed quite embarrassed by some of the cards and notes of well wishes from people around the globe. Alison was amazed that Rupert should know even half of the high ranking officials and royalty who sent their greetings. On their return to the school the celebration had continued with the gift opening ceremony. As there was nothing that they needed for a household, most of the gifts were token ones.

One of Olivia's gifts was a rolling pin. A wooden one, turned by Xander's own fair hands.

"To help you keep him in check." Said Xander, grinning at the look on Giles' face.

Natalie wasn't left out. First she opened a package that contained what appeared to be leggings, she huffed at the fact that she was getting 'more clothes'. it wasn't until she opened the next one that she realised they were jodhpurs. After that there was paper flying everywhere as she rummaged through to find the hat and a riding crop.

"Where's the pony?" She demanded.

"Natalie." Said Olivia, surprised at her lack of manners.

The little girl looked sheepish for a moment until Giles pulled out an envelope from his pocket.

She opened it eagerly. Inside was a letter from a local riding stables. As she couldn't read all of it, Buffy obliged.

"It says that you are enrolled on an introductory riding course starting in July." She explained.

"Not a pony?" Queried Natalie.

"Not a pony." Confirmed Buffy.

"If you prove you can ride by taking this course, then we'll see what we can do for your birthday. In the meantime, Kate has kindly offered to allow you to practise on Munchkin whenever you are there, providing you have your riding things with you." Explained Giles.

She ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy." She said. Then a mischievous look crept onto her face. "Can we go now?"

--------------------------------------------------------

**MI-5 HQ. Thames House.**

Jo Portman looked fresh and clean as she sat at her desk. She was checking on her discovery earlier. First she called the Melia White House Hotel and asked for Emily. After she discovered that she'd checked out two days earlier, Jo then called the taxi company and requested a location of where the driver had collected his fare, and where he had dropped her.

To confirm that she was staying at the hotel on Canary Wharf, she called and asked for her by name. The answer came back that there was no one of that name staying there. Jo thought for a moment then asked if Emily might be staying there under her maiden name. Again the answer came back as a negative.

That meant Emily was under another, assumed name. Jo thought carefully. Then she redialled the hotel.

"_Hilton London, Canary Wharf. How may I direct your call."_

"Yes. I'd like to speak to Joanne Portman please. She's a guest.

"_One moment, please."_

There was a click, and music played whilst she waited. Then the operator came back.

"I'm sorry, I'm unable to connect you to Ms. Portman's suite. She's not in at the moment. May I take a mess…."

Click. Jo cut the connection. She sat there staring for several moments. Why? Why was Emily using her name. Unless it had something to do with her home life, Jo couldn't think of a reason for her friend to act in such a way.

Her phone buzzed. Shaking herself from her thoughts she answered.

"_Jo, it's Harry. Is everything alright?"_

She glanced up and saw Harry watching her from his office window. He gave her a half grin.

"Yes. Er, no, oh I don't know?. Harry have you got a minute?"

"_Certainly. Come on in."_

---------------------------------------------

**Alnwick. Yorkshire.**

She didn't know how long she'd been out for, but the room was dark, and smelled musty. Straining her senses, she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs; two people, she thought. The door was unlocked and then came the sound of someone sliding a hand around on the wall searching for the light switch. There was a click and the room was lit, albeit dimly, by a single bare bulb dangling from a cable in the ceiling. Even so, after total darkness Hayley's eyes pained at the light. As they adjusted she saw Bateman standing there with Richard just behind him.

What she noticed other than her two captors were the sigils and glyphs painted on walls and door. As he entered, Richard noticed these too and asked what they were for.

"Added insurance. To stop anyone locating her." Answered his uncle, gruffly.

"I See no expense has been spared in looking out for my welfare. Gotta say, you'll never get into the Michelin guide with crap room service like this." Commented Hayley.

"Ah, I see you still have the slayer sense of bravado in the face of impending doom. You know, under different circumstances you and might have got along quite well." Replied the elder man.

"In your dreams mate." She retorted.

She began to struggle against the rope and manacles.

"Save your energy. You wont break those."

"I'm awake now. In case you hadn't noticed. And I want out."

"Yes, however, I think you should know that you're not as strong as you were. But feel free to struggle if you don't believe me."

She glared at him. "What have you done? Magic?" She asked.

"Actually, no. A little organic compound developed by my old employers. In fact; you're eighteen, aren't you?" He asked.

"So what?"

"Well if you had been a naturally called slayer, right about now you would have been going through this ritual anyway. Except that I wouldn't be here, and a vampire would."

"The Cruciamentum." She whispered. The words stuck in her throat.

"Ah, you know about it then."

"I heard the story. What you plannin'. To feed me to a vamp?"

"No, no. nothing like that. I just want information."

"Oooh, I know this one. If I don't tell you'll beat the crap out of me." She said, sarcastically.

"Then save yourself some pain and tell me what I need to know."

"Okay. I'll play. What d'you want to know?"

"Dawn Summers. I want to know about her."

"Dawn? Don't get what you mean?"

"What is she?"

"She's a watcher."

"Alright. Who is she?"

Hayley was puzzled. "Not with you? She's Dawn, Buffy's sister?"

"What I mean is, she exists, she shouldn't. I want to know why."

"She exists? Is this some kind of deep, I breathe therefore I am kinda thing. Coz if it is, you got me there. Tell you what. You go and ask her, better still. Ask her sister, I'm sure you'll get an answer. Probably not the one you're expecting, but you'll get one."

"Don't be flippant!" He said, angrily. He stepped over and slapped her , hard.

Her head rocked to one side with the blow. It stung and made her eyes water. She said nothing for a moment, as she worked her jaw to ease the pain. When she'd done she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Look. You asked. I told. Now unless you're gonna explain what you mean, or there's another question you've got, I've got no other answer for you." She said, angrily.

Bateman produced the case containing the serum from under his jacket and proceeded to fill the syringe.

"Well. I'll just have to let you think about it for a little longer, won't I. In the meantime this will keep you quiet." He said as he emptied the contents into her forearm.

"More ? You said she'd only need the one shot!" Said Richard suddenly.

Bateman rounded on him angrily. "Shut up! I say what, when, and how. Not you."

"It wears off after a few days. An' when it does…." She started.

"…That's where you might be wrong." Bateman cut her off. "I have a little theory. An experiment, if you like. If I give you enough of this stuff, I believe that it will permanently subdue your slayer powers."

Hayley was stunned. "What! You bastard!" She began to struggle against her bonds.

He grinned smugly. Turning to Richard he added another bombshell to the one he'd just dropped.

And of course, her name isn't really Hayley McDonald." He turned back to her, and leaned forward to put his point across. "Is it, Wilma Jean Bailey."

His face was a bit too close to pass up on the opportunity. She mustered up all the phlegm she could. And spat.

**End of Chapter Forty Seven.**

---------------------------------------------

**Someday, I'll Be Saturday Night**

**Lyrics. Jon Bon Jovi.**

**2nd verse. (Partial Lyrics)**

My name is Billie Jean, my love is bought and sold,

I'm only sixteen, I feel a hundred years old.

My foster daddy went, took my innocence away,

The street life aint much better, but at least I'm gettin' paid.

And Tuesday just might go my way,

Can't get worse than yesterday.

Thursdays, Fridays, aint been kind,

But somehow I'll survive.

Hey, man, I'm alive,

I'm takin' each day,

A night at a time,

Hey I'm down, but I know I'll get by.

Hey I'm gonna live my life,

Gonna pick up all the pieces an' what's left of my pride

Feelin' like a Monday,

But someday I'll be Saturday night.


	49. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer**. As before…Only the bits you don't recognise are mine..

**A/N. **Thank you for all your kind reviews. It certainly gives me impetus. This chapter came up extremely long because there's so much going on. So I've split it into two sections. Hope it doesn't spoil your enjoyment of the story.

**Chapter Forty Eight.**

**Thursday.**

**Belgravia Police Station**

Chief Superintendent Clewley sat at his desk and yawned, smothered it with his hand and then stretched. He had arrived early, even before Sue Porter was in. that had to be some sort of achievement. There had been a distinct lack of sleep. The return journey from Westbury had been undertaken by himself and Alison without the company of Buffy and Daniel, partly due to the planned departure of the newlywed Rupert and Olivia to Rio, and partly because Buffy was needed for a fitting session with Eve Thompson for her own gown this fine bright Thursday morning.

They might have stayed a little longer, but Alison's curiosity had been piqued because Xander had unfortunately made some comment about 'Willow Airways' to Derek and Kate during a conversation, and his wife had overheard. Then the questions had started…

All the way home she had nagged at Edward, annoyed for the way that he suddenly remembered an urgent appointment that he needed to be in London for, necessitating their sudden departure.

Sometimes he wondered why he just didn't tell her the truth. In fact, why didn't he? Maybe then the questions would cease….

Rio was only the first stop for Giles and Olivia. The favour that Olivia had asked of Willow and Kennedy involved them caring for Natalie for a few days whilst she and Rupert were in the Bahamas. Kennedy said yes even before Willow had thought about it, surprising the redhead somewhat, even though she was intending to also give her approval, and so the matter was settled.

Edward was thinking about calling Buffy to put his query to her when the phone rang.

"Clewley." He said, irritably.

"_Edward. It's Harry Pearce. Have I caught you at a bad time?"_

"No. Sorry. Late night, early morning. What can I do for you?"

"_Yes, the wedding. How did it go? I called yesterday afternoon, and your secretary told me where you were."_

"It went very well, thank you. It's just that my wife's very suspicious of what she thinks is all the cloak and dagger stuff surrounding them."

"_Ah, I take it she doesn't know about all the, er, other activities they get up to then?"_

"Good lord no. it would be all round the W.I before you could say Jack Robinson."

"_You should have her sign the Official Secrets Act then." _Replied Harry, wryly.

"Now there's a thought. That might just work. Thanks Harry. Now what can I do for you."

Harry told him of Jo Portman's discovery the previous day, and the pair discussed what to do about it. The conversation lasted only as long as it took Ed to jot down the information.

A few minutes after that he had rung the WSC and passed the information on to David Peterson. His next call was to Buffy…

-------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

The meeting at the house had gone well the previous evening. The two slayers and the six WIT's had searched for anything that would lead them to Richard and Hayley. They'd called it a night at about eleven as most of them had lectures early next morning, those who did, promised to return as soon as they were able. Stefan and Sarah were the only two who could make it, and agreed to start again at nine.

Stefan's computer hackings into Electoral Records had thrown up an address in Leeds registered as the home of the Headlam family, now belonging to Richard. There were also several bank accounts in his name that didn't have that much money in them, but no mention of an uncle or any other known relative from payments made into the accounts. The deposits always appeared to be in cash, and made at different branches up and down the country.

"Do you think it might be demons or vamps?" Asked Michelle.

Di looked at her sideways. "Doubt it. There'd have been reports of a mess somewhere. You know what Hayley's like when she gets going."

"No, I mean, remember that story Dawn told us about when Buffy was in college and those vamps were eating the students, raiding their rooms, then leaving a note to say they'd left and gone home."

"Yeah, I remember. But this different. Richard's records have been wiped. Demons or vamps wouldn't bother with that. "

Michelle agreed and went back to making tea for the group. Sarah shut the book she'd been reading with a snap.

"I've got my report on the handwriting if you want it." She said

"Fire away." Said Di.

She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay. The writing is definitely a mans, between eighteen and twenty five, right handed, and probably a student."

"Is it Richard's?" Asked Michelle.

"Don't know. This is as close as I can get without an example of his writing to see if they match."

"You said, 'probably a student'." Queried Di. "How do you come to that conclusion?"

"The way it's been written. It's in note form, as though someone's dictated what they wanted to say to someone else. Stefan's notes look much the same when he's been in a lecture."

"And yours don't?" Queried Diane.

"No, I use Pitman."

"What's Pitman?" Asked Michelle.

"Shorthand." Replied Sarah.

She turned her notepad toward them and showed her notes from the book. There were squiggles, dots and dashes along the lines instead of words or letters.

"So what you're saying is that a student, not necessarily Richard, wrote and someone told them what to write." Said Diane.

"Possibly." Replied Sarah.

"Okay." Said DI. She looked around the table at the other three. "Leeds. How do we get there. The van's ready to roll, but Justin's in a lecture."

"Wait for Justin. He should be here about one." Said Sarah. "There should be more of us able to drive. We all need to learn." She added.

"There is one other thing we need to find out, before we leave." Said Stefan.

Di gave him a puzzled look. Stefan explained.

"Someone wiped Richards records. It wasn't Betty, we know that much. Who else has access to that office and the pass codes for the computers. Find that person, and we might have the answer to these, and a lot more questions."

--------------------------

**Alnwick.**

Around the breakfast table Horace Bateman was telling his nephew the story of Wilma 'Billie' Jean Bailey.

"So after she killed her foster father she took off, and ended up prostituting herself, working out of a truck stop just outside Melbourne. From what I'm told that's where they found her, changed her name and got her out of the country, right under the noses of the authorities."

"But surely it was self defence? He'd raped her and put her on the street since she was fourteen. Not to mention the constant beatings." Said Richard, trying to defend her actions.

"Apparently, the local police didn't see it that way. He'd always put it about that she was a handful, and violent with it. There were instances from previous foster centres that backed that up, and the fact that she ran away more than once.. So when he turned up with his skull smashed in, and her missing, they just followed their noses."

"So Hayley's a wanted woman."

"Billie Jean is a wanted woman." Corrected his uncle. "Hayley McDonald is a made up name."

They got up from the table. Bateman issued instructions to Thompson and Levi to bring some food, warm water, soap and towels down to the cellar. He didn't want their captive smelling too much.

"And nothing sharp, or anything that she might be able to use as a weapon. She may be weakened, but she's still a slayer." He added.

Bateman picked up the black case from the sideboard as he passed, and went down the stairs to the cellar, Richard following like a dutiful apprentice.

She looked up as he switched on the light. There was a bruise on her face where he'd hit her the previous evening, and her bottom lip was swollen and split.

"And here's me thinking that it was all a dream." She said.

Bateman said nothing but proceeded to administer another dose of the Cruciamentum serum. As he stepped back and closed the case he spoke.

"As soon as you tell me what I need to know then it will all stop, and you'll be freed."

She snorted a laugh. Then winced at the pain. She didn't believe him.

"Ah, not a believer in that statement I see. Alright ask yourself this. Why would I need to lie. You can't go to the police because you're wanted in Australia for murder. False name, passport, etcetera, need I go on?"

"I don't have to go to the police. What about the other slayers and Dawn? I daresay they'll want to speak to you about all this."

"Oh, I'm very good at covering my tracks, and after today young Richard won't be traceable either."

"You gonna let me use the dunny?" She asked. "Otherwise it's gonna get messy in here."

He thought for a moment. "Yes, if you behave."

He instructed Richard to clear everything except toilet paper from the ground floor toilet. Richard went away and came back a few minutes later reporting that he'd one so.

Levi brought the items Bateman had requested , and after the two henchmen had escorted her to the toilet and back she set out the things for washing.

She looked around at them.

"So I get an audience then? What am I going to do with some water, a towel and a piece of soap?"

Bateman shrugged and ushered the two guards out of the room, indicting that Richard should go too.

"No. I'll keep an eye on her. She might try and do herself some harm with the soap or the towel." He said.

"Alright, he can stay. But get me a clean set of undies will you. They're in my bag." She said.

Bateman tutted as he left the room, closing the door behind him. They heard the sounds of the three men climbing the stairs and waited until they'd gone before either of them spoke.

"I'm sorry…." Richard started.

"Don't!" She snapped back. "Don't apologise. What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"You don't understand…I owe him. Big time. He's paid for all my education since my parents were killed."

"So you thought a little kidnapping was alright then, did you?"

"He never mentioned kidnapping. Not until he'd drugged you. All he said he wanted to do was ask you few questions about the WSC."

"So he lied to you then?"

"Hayl…Do I call you Hayley, or, Wilma. What do I call you?"

"Miss McDonald." She said sharply. Then she changed her mind. "Hayley's just fine."

Hayley, I swear to you, I knew nothing about demons and vampire slayers until yesterday afternoon. Is it all true?"

"Demons, vamps, witches. Yep. The whole nine yards."

"What about you. Did you murder your foster father?"

"Technically it would be manslaughter, with grounds for diminished responsibility, or self defence. Something like that."

"Then why did you run away?"

"At the time I never thought they'd believe me. He'd been raping or beating me almost every night since I was fourteen. I was only sixteen, up until that night I felt like I was a hundred. Some of the stories I've heard from girls who got their powers at the same time would make your hair curl."

"I don't know about that. I think killing someone with one punch is high up on the list. What about the rest of it? The prostitution…"

"How'd? Never mind…Yeah, but you try getting a job, with no papers or insurance number when you're on the run. I made money the only way I knew how." She grumbled.

She'd washed herself as they'd conversed, not once looking directly at him. The manacles clanked as she rubbed the corner of the towel over her teeth in an effort to clean them. She winced as the cloth caught the side of her mouth where Bateman had punched her yesterday after she'd spat at him.

"Shall I see if I can get you something for that?" He asked.

"Nah. I'll live."

"Look. Why don't you just answer his questions. Then we can all get out of here."

"You don't think for one minute that he's gonna let me out of here alive, do you? When they catch up to you lot though I'll be watching." She smirked, indicating skyward with her head. "Besides, I've already answered his questions. He just don't believe me."

"You mean, about Dawn Summers?"

"Christ, what do I have to say. She 's Buffy's sister. She's a Watcher. That's it!

"Uncle says that slayers don't have sisters."

"Bullshit. Kennedy's a slayer. And she's got a sister! That I do know."

"So he's wrong then?"

"Bloody too right! Where does he get his info from?"

Richard shrugged. "Don't know. Hayley…If…If I help you get out of here. Will…will you, you know…" He said cautiously.

"…..Will I what…Forgive you?" She finished, without even looking at him.

He shook his head. "No, although it would be nice. No, I mean put in a good word for me…with the others. Dawn and all?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "We'll see. Just help me get out of here first…."

---------------

Upstairs Horace Bateman's face had been going through a mixture of emotions as he almost willed the boy to get the information out of the slayer. He'd been listening and watching the scene on a screen hidden behind a picture, transmitted from the room below. As the last sentence was uttered his fist crashed down onto the table.

Damn you Richard, you stupid little bastard!" He growled. "Levi. Get in here!"

Levi entered. "Sir."

"We have a problem.. Richard's decided to change sides. I think he's just outlived his usefulness."

Levi glanced at the screen. "Yes sir. What do you need done?"

-----------------------------------

**Westbury.**

Buffy's telephone conversation with David Peterson had become an ego bolstering pep talk on her behalf.

"No don't do anything. Don't let anyone else near her. There's gotta be a reason that she was a no show yesterday. Danny and I will be back later this afternoon and we'll take her on ourselves." She said, not wishing to lose the chance of catching Emily.

"_Have you spoken with Chief Superintendent Clewley?"_

"Yeah. Ed agrees that if we go in heavy handed, innocent bystanders will get hurt. I want this done quietly. You've done great David. Sometimes these things just don't go to plan."

"_It doesn't seem that way to me." _

"Don't worry about it. Look on the bright side. No-one's gotten hurt, or killed."

"_True." _He didn't sound convinced.

We'll see you later. When this is all over, how about you and Mary Ann coming out for a celebratory meal with Danny and me. Just the four of us. My treat."

"_Well I, er…"_

"Not taking no for an answer, Davy."

"_Alright then. Thank you."_

"Good. That's settled. See you later. Bye."

She replaced the phone. Dawn twirled in Giles' padded leather chair as she read the book in he lap.

"If you break that chair Giles will have a dickey fit."

"A what?" Queried her sister.

"You know, a dickey fit. A cow. Get mad." Buffy explained.

Dawn grinned. "I know what it means, it's just, hearing you say something so…. So, British, is kinda funny."

Buffy paled. "Oh, god no, no not yet. Next I'll be having tea, and scones, or muffins…."

Dawn giggled. "Too late, you're marrying a cop! Just think. In a couple of months you'll be Buffy Carter."

"Yeah, I know….Do you think I should change it?"

"What? Dan become Mr Summers, or you keep your own name, like the celebrities do?"

"No, 'Buffy'. Should I keep on being Buffy?"

"It's your name. Buffy Carter. Buffy Summers-Carter? Buffy Anne Summers-Carter?" Dawn sounded out the variations.

"How about…Anne Carter?" Queried Buffy.

Dawn thought about it for a moment. "Like a professional name, you mean. This is the hiding in plain sight thing again, isn't it? Cool. I like it…. But you'll always be Buffy to us, right?"

"Of course. I'm just thinking about the future. You know, in case there are any children."

Dawn smiled. "You really are starting to get over it all, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You're considering the future, what might happen, what might be. That's good. I'm glad."

Buffy smiled enigmatically. "Yeah, I think things are finally starting to work out….."

------------------------------------

"Come on Josh. Look, you can't hurt me, so give it all you've got." Said Dan, as they circled each other on the mat. "I'll only defend, so you can hit me as hard as you like."

The two were in the gym with Vi and Xander practising with swords. Dan was trying to get Josh into the frame of mind that he could take on something that was stronger and faster than he was.

Vi stepped up. "Want me to show you how?"

Josh shrugged. "I don't know what's up with me? I've been practising okay with the girls in Oxford."

"Yeah, but you get too used to sparring with the same people all the time and you get complacent, and that's bad." Commented Vi.

"Want me to put a scary mask on?" Offered Dan.

"Imagine he's Bateman." Suggested Xander.

That did it. Josh launched an over arm attack that Dan barely managed to parry. After that blow after blow came in quick succession, Dan moving around the floor defending and blocking the blows. Within a minute Josh sent Dan's sword spinning away and thrust forward at Dan's torso. The blade glanced off Dan's personal shield and Josh overbalanced, falling over in a heap.

Xander helped him up. "You okay?"

Josh nodded, panting from the exertion.

"Well, I think we found your trigger." Said Vi.

"I'd agree there. Who is this Bateman?" Asked Dan.

Xander explained briefly about their encounter with the ex council member at Warwick, and of Bateman's derogatory remarks that earned him the punches.

Dan listened, waited for Josh to recover and made a suggestion.

"Okay, that got the power into your attack. Now you have to control that power, and channel it with technique, otherwise you'll be exhausted before you've done any damage. Ready to go again?"

Josh nodded and tempered his attack, this time it flowed more easily, Josh focussing on the technique rather than pure anger, and they danced around the mat for several minutes, again Josh getting inside Dan's defences and striking what would be wounding or killing blows in any other circumstance.

---------------------------------------------

**Washington DC.**

"_Norcan Electronics Incorporated. How may I direct you call?"_

"Hello. Yes. My name is Richard Wolsey, and I'd like to speak with Mr. Leonard Norton please."

"_I'll see if he's free sir. Can I say what it's about?"_

"I'm with the Federal Government's Oversight Committee, and it's appertaining to your company's government contracts."

"_Certainly sir. One moment please."_

Wolsey heard a click, as the telephonist put him on hold, and some classical music played whilst he waited. A nice piece, he noted, one of Schubert's better pieces.

Then another voice came on the line.

"_Mr Wolsey. I'm sorry, he's in conference at the moment_. _I'm Beth Gentry, Mr Norton's private secretary. Can I help you at all?"_

"Perhaps. I need to make an appointment to see him regarding the progress of the government projects your company is involved in. When would it be convenient for us to inspect the paperwork and the premises?"

"_Yes I can help you with that. How soon would you like to come?"_

"Would next week be convenient?"

"_Yes, of course. Which would be better for you. Tuesday or Wednesday?"_

Wednesday would be fine."

"_And how many will be in your party?"_

"There will be five of us. Myself and four associates."

"_Very good. The laboratories can be available from eight a.m. but Mr Norton won't be available until ten, I'm afraid. I would be able to assist you until that time if you wish?"_

"Certainly. That would be most acceptable."

"_Will you be requiring accommodation? Or any special requirements?"_

"Accommodation won't be necessary, thank you. Do you have a helicopter pad?"

"_Yes. Our co-ordinates and facilities are logged with the FAA."_

"Thank you. You've been most helpful. See you on Wednesday at eight a.m. then. Goodbye Ms. Gentry."

He replaced the phone and turned to Hank seated next to him.

"Nice lady. It's a pity there aren't more around who are that helpful."

"Let's just hope the visit goes as smoothly. You okay with doing this Richard?"

Wolsey nodded. "Of course. It needed attending to anyway, we can't have a repeat of the Colson Industries fiasco, can we?"

"Colson was set up. By the Trust. Let's just hope they haven't got their hooks into Norcan." Said Hank.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Asked Wolsey.

"Can't say. It's classified."

"My clearance is of the highest level. I'm sure you can tell me."

Hank looked at the bureaucrat cautiously. "Sorry, can't. All I can say is that it does have Presidential consent."

"If it has anything to do with the Stargate Programme then I need to know. It may affect the nature of the visit." Insisted Wolsey.

"It doesn't, and if it ever did, I wouldn't be the one to tell you." Hank said, firmly.

Wolsey let it go. He wasn't happy about it, but for the time being he had no choice.

------------------------------

**Alnwick**

Bateman slammed down the phone. He was livid. Richard could almost imagine the steam coming out of his ears.

"Those bloody idiots have put your things at the house!"

"They weren't supposed to? I thought the plan was to put it all there and me to go there after…" Richard stopped. "You changed it while we were en route here, didn't you?"

"Yes, but Smith and Wilson decided they needed to be elsewhere." Lied his uncle. "You'll have to go to Leeds and retrieve it all."

"But…."

"No buts. Do as you're told. Take Levi with you, he'll be able to keep watch whilst you go in."

"I thought no-one would be looking for us until tomorrow or Saturday at the earliest?"

"I'm not taking any chances. That house is the only thing that's traceable to you. That's why you need to get everything out of there. Now get going."

Richard said nothing but nodded and made to leave. At the door he turned.

"Don't hurt her anymore, please uncle. I think he's told you all she knows."

"I'll be the…" He paused and thought better of it. Right now he needed Richard to be pliable. "Alright. I'll not question her any further until you get back" He said as convincingly as he could.

As the car pulled out of the driveway a few minutes later, Bateman watched from an upstairs window. He rubbed his chin in thought, then left the room.

When he got downstairs he called out for Thompson. Then the two of them set about preparations for leaving themselves.

Thompson went about his task silently. A bed roll and sleeping bag were brought out of a cupboard along with a portable toilet, the sort used by campers.

These he placed by the door to the basement in preparation. Next Bateman arrived with a box of food, all dry goods in packets, along with some bottled water, a bowl, a polystyrene beaker and a plastic spoon.

--------------------------

In the cellar, Hayley was dreaming again. The recurring one. As her fist smashed into her foster fathers skull for the umpteenth time, she watched as the body slowly fell to the floor. As it did this time, a figure stood behind the body; a figure dressed in animal skins, with a shock of dreadlocked hair, wild eyes, and war paint daubed across her face.

The First Slayer.

As Hayley watched she crouched by the body, sniffed at it, then looked up at her.

"_Death is your gift." _Was all she said. Then the scene cut to black.

Hayley awoke with a start. She felt cold and clammy. She heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and prepared herself for another round of question and answer.

The door opened and Bateman walked in with the box of food. He said nothing as Thompson followed him in. carrying the bedroll and sleeping bag.

"Makin' me feel more at home then? See. I knew you weren't all bad." She quipped.

Bateman still said nothing, Thompson went back out and returned with the toilet.

Then Bateman produced the case and pumped another two syringes full of the Cruciamentum drug into her arms.

"What, no questions? Why two doses?"

"Not for now. I'll be back later. There's something I need to attend to." Said Bateman.

She looked over at the box of food. Realisation spread across her face.

"You're going to leave me here, aren't you."

"For a while. Possibly a couple of days. You'll be quite alright. I'm leaving you some basic things so that you don't starve."

"You're not scared that I'll escape. Where's Richie?"

"Not really. Don't concern yourself with him. He won't be helping you to escape either."

"Bastard. What have you done to him!" She exclaimed.

"I've done nothing. I've merely sent him on an errand."

Thompson held her whilst he released the ropes that bound her to the chair, leaving the manacles in place.

Taking a short length of chain Bateman looped it through the leg chains and then through the wrist chains, fastening it with a sturdy padlock to a ring embedded in the floor.

She stood up and tested the length of the chain. Thompson pushed everything within reach of her restricted movement.

"It's been measured. So you won't be able to reach the walls or the door. Can't have you wiping the protection sigils off, now can we." Said Bateman.

"If I get out of here, I'm coming looking for you. And when I find you…."

"You'll do nothing. Because you're not getting out." He retorted.

With that they both left the room, locking the door behind them.

Hayley sat, stunned by the situation she found herself in. For a moment she closed her eyes and the first slayers words came back to her

"_Death is your gift."_

When she opened her eyes, there was a determined look there.

"I'm not going down…Not like this." She muttered.

**End of Chapter Forty Eight.**


	50. Chapter Forty Nine

**Disclaimer**. Okay. You know the drill. All characters, etc, belong to their respective…yadda…yadda…yadda.

**A/N**. This is the second part of the big chapter I split. R&R. (Please.)

**Thursday…..(Still)**

**Chapter Forty Nine.**

**Geneva.**

Klaus Hecht replaced the phone in its cradle. The report he'd just received from his wife had disturbed him somewhat. She had told him of the Shadow's no-show at the rendezvous, and he now had no way of tracking the demon.

Was it that his bluff hadn't paid off, or was it that the demon had been captured, or even killed by the slayer or the witch. Either way he had nothing to go on, for the moment at least.

He stood up from the desk and went into the conference room where the rest of the members of his trusted circle were seated.

"Problem, Klaus?" Said Maguire, seeing the look on his face.

"Possibly." He related the conversation he'd just had, and the reason for his concerned look.

"Bloody Slayer. She's becoming a damn nuisance. She's going to catch on to our scheme if we're not careful."

"Then we need to create a distraction." Said Hecht.

"How , sir?" Asked one of those present.

"Vampires. We need to flood the UK with them. Not just in London, but all over. We need an army of them to create a diversion, whilst the operation picks up pace." He answered.

"They'll want a concession, sir. They already know that we're doing something to hide the demons from the Slayers. They just don't know what." Said one of the others.

"I know." Hecht thought for a moment. "Offer them the essence transfer, after the job is complete, naturally." He added.

Heads nodded around the table and Hecht adjourned the meeting. As the door closed behind the others, Maguire looked at him and smirked.

"Good thinking. You've not mentioned that the process doesn't work on vampires, have you?" He said.

"Really. I didn't know." Hecht's voice sounded surprised, but his face said otherwise.

"They'll still combust in sunlight." Said Maguire.

"Have you booked your flight home?" Asked Hecht, changing the subject.

"You don't care, do you?" Said Maguire.

"Not really. Can't be trusted, vampires. All they do is take, take, take. Have you told the press yet?"

"No. Not yet. I thought I'd leave it until the CPS announced their no action declaration."

"That's probably wise under the circumstances. They're announcing it on Monday. So I'd leave it until the end of next week."

-------------------------------------------

**Area 51. Nevada Desert.**

The transport plane touched down, taxied to a halt outside a hanger and two passengers alighted. Due to delays at the European end of their flights, and then a mix up in the baggage at JFK, it had taken them nearly fifteen hours to return to Nevada. The Finns were met at the bottom of the ramp by a Hummer and taken into the facility.

Their journey to the lower levels took several minutes, neither of the possessed humans giving any indication that anything was wrong. The male was totally at ease, and convinced that his mate had finally overpowered the human within.

They had to pass the cells area on their way to the communications room. Graham Miller met them along the corridor and gave them his commiserations that their mission had been a bust.

As they passed the line of vacant cells, Sam dropped back a couple of paces, under the pretext of re-tying her bootlace. Neither of the two men took much notice as they chatted about who was where, and what the baseball league had been doing.

As she caught up she unhooked a fire extinguisher from the wall, came up behind Riley, and whacked him over the head with it, then shoved him into the nearest cell, closing the self locking door with a loud clang.

Graham rounded on her. "What the hell! Sam! What are you…!?"

She dashed past him into the adjoining cell and pulled the door closed behind her, the deadlock preventing it from being opened without the appropriate code..

Riley lay on the floor of the cell for a moment, stunned by the blow. Graham was aghast. He was about to go to the cage to release and care for his friend when Sam yelled out.

"Leave him! Graham! Change the codes! We've been compromised!"

"What!?" The horrified puzzlement on his face was testament to his confusion.

"Sua Sponte!" She yelled at him.

"What!!" He repeated. "What's the Rangers motto got to do with…Oh, crap…" He trailed off as Riley raised himself from the floor, the demon within asserting itself and causing his eyes to glow red.

"….Jeez. How?" He continued, spotting the display. Turning, he hit a panic button on the wall, klaxons sounded, and red warning lights flashed up in the ceiling of the corridors.

Graham turned back to Sam who had moved to the centre of the cell to keep away from any attack that might come from her possessed husband. He was about to ask her the to divulge the details of her statement when she began to shiver and shake, and she too succumbed to the demon within fighting back for control.

Several armed soldiers came running up the corridor and halted smartly, looking to him for instructions. Then they saw their two senior officers contained in the cells and the same confused looks crossed their own features.

Graham punched an intercom button next to the alarm.

"This is Captain Miller. Code Red! Intruder alert! Perimeter compromised! Change all access codes! Remain on full base alert until further notice! This is not a drill! Repeat! This is not a drill!"

Graham issued several orders to the men who had arrived and a guard was detailed to watch their officers in the cells.

He indicated to the sergeant that the klaxons should be turned off. The man spoke briefly into his radio and the sound ceased.

Before he left them to contact the WSC, he gave one final order,

"Under no circumstances…And I mean, no circumstances, are they to be released. Understood!"

"Sir. Yes sir." The men replied in unison.

-----------------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

All of the Oxford team were at the house, except for Katrina. She was still at the college talking with Betty, trying to figure out who had access to the records and the office.

Diane's phone buzzed.

She picked up and spoke to Katrina for a few moments, then addressed the others.

"She's on he way back. Betty says that there are only three other people who have access to the files and the computer besides herself."

"That narrows it down a bit then." Said Sarah.

"Who. Did she say?" Asked Justin.

"Dean Simons. The Bursar, and Caroline Emmet, the Bursary secretary."

"My money's on Dean Simons." Said Michelle, without hesitation.

"Why?"

"Because Dawn had to put a little spell on him a few weeks ago. He was asking too many questions, and threatening to kick you all out."

Sarah gave her a puzzled look. "It's a bit of an elaborate plot. How's that got anything to do with Hayley and Richard? There's no connection." She asked.

"Don't know. But I'll bet money on it." Replied the younger slayer.

Stefan, who was still hacking his way through Leeds Local government computer system, looked up.

"I don't see the connection either. But Dawn always said that we should trust a slayer's instincts, however obscure. What do you think, Di."

Diane nodded, thoughtfully. "Yeah. I think she might be right."

They checked information, working almost in silence for the next twenty minutes or so, then the sound of the front door banging shut made them all look round. Katrina stood in the doorway, out of breath, and brandishing a video tape.

"We need something to play this on." She gasped, handing it to Mohinder and disappearing into the kitchen.

"How quaint. I haven't used one of those in a few years." He remarked.

"We need a video player then. Damn technology." Said Diane.

"I know where there is one, but…." Said Justin.

"Where?"

"Second hand shop down the road. I saw it in the window the other day."

"Let's go and get it then." Said Diane, reaching for her bag.

"Remember, we need it to work." Called out Michelle as the pair dashed out of the room.

The remaining group started to set out a plan of action. Katrina recovered from her dash up to the house, reappeared from the kitchen holding a glass of water. She flopped down in an armchair and sipped at the water.

"Betty says she thinks it might have been Dean Simons who took the information out." She said.

"Michelle thinks that too." Said Sarah.

"Are Hayley's details still there?"

"Yes. We checked." Said Katrina.

"So if it was a reprisal, why leave Hayley's?" Asked Sarah.

"Because Hayley's are tagged. As are yours, mine, and everyone else's here. Willow Rosenberg would be alerted if anyone interfered with them." Replied Mohinder.

"So, it's probably someone who knows about the methods we use. Do you think we should call Dawn?" Sarah said, looking for support from anyone else.

There were heads shaking around the room

"No. Not yet, anyway. If it came to it that they really did run away together, and Richard had pulled the files, we'd look a bit silly, wouldn't we?" Said Michelle.

Stefan exclaimed a loud 'Yes' from the far end of the table. They all looked at him.

"I'm in. Just give me a minute." His finger flew over the keys and several windows popped up

"I've found the registrars section., and there's a birth registration for Richard. Born. October 7th 1984. Father, Timothy, mother Maureen."

He clicked around on the names and related links came into view.

"Hello, there are death certificates here for the parents. Both killed in…Uh-oh…London, 2003.…" He trailed off and looked up at the others.

Sarah was the first to comment. "Let me guess. Gas explosion in The Strand."

Stefan nodded. He looked back at the screen. "There's more here, hang on I'll…" Again he stopped as he clicked on another link.

"Oh, shit." He said.

"What?" Said the others in unison.

"There's a baptism certificate here from the local parish church."

"And?" They chorused, impatiently.

"Horace Bateman is his godfather!"

The door opened as the room silenced at Stefan's statement, and a bewildered Diane stood there holding the video player.

"Something I said?" She asked. "Or are you talking about us behind our backs?"

"Stephan explained what he'd found out whilst Mohinder and Justin connected the video player to the television and put in the tape.

There was a time display at the bottom of the screen, Justin speeded the playback up until people were zipping up and down the corridor like they were jet propelled.

They saw Hayley arrive, knock on the door, Richard exit with his bag, and the pair zip off down the hallway. Justin rewound, slowed the tape to normal speed and they watched the scene again.

"That bag's too small to empty the room to the degree it was emptied." Said Di.

"Perhaps he got rid of it all before Hayley arrived." Suggested Mohinder.

Di shrugged "Possibly. Speed it up again please Justin." She requested.

They got to the part where all the students were leaving to attend the fire drill. Suddenly the tape jumped, and the next thing they saw was themselves and Betty at the door and Di breaking the lock.

Justin paused the tape and rewound slightly. Looking at the timer he did a quick mental calculation.

"There's ten minutes missing. Someone stopped the tape…"

---------------------------------------

**Kew, London.**

As the Jaguar pulled up to the front of the large house, the door opened to reveal a slightly nervous looking Edward Clewley. Buffy and Dan alighted from the rear and Alan Tasker gave them a wave as he drove away, Wimbledon bound. As they entered the lounge, Alison came out of the kitchen to see who had arrived.

"Oh. Buffy, Daniel. I wasn't aware that you were coming over. Did you forget to tell me dear?" She said to her husband, slightly miffed at the thought that he'd not given her any indication that the pair were coming.

"Actually, no. I didn't forget to tell you. It was deliberate." he replied, casually.

"Really." There was a tone I her voice that said, 'now I'm annoyed'.

"Don't blame Ed. I suggested it." Cut in Buffy. The last thing she needed was a domestic on her hands.

Alison deflated slightly. "Oh. Why? Is there something wrong? Are Rupert and Olivia alright? Is it Natalie?. There hasn't been a crash, or something has there?" The questions were fired so quickly that Buffy wondered if Alison might be out to give Willow competition in a babble fest.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Alison. Sit!" She commanded, pointing at the armchair. Alison sat obediently, her eyes wide at the prospect of being ordered to do something by the diminutive blonde in her own house. Dan stifled a smirk behind his hand, whilst Ed looked decidedly gleeful at his wife's posture.

"Nothing's wrong, exactly." He said, turning to the table and picking up a file, which he offered to his wife. "Before we go any further, I need you to sign this."

"Official Secrets Act?" She said, looking at the title. "Why do I need to sign this?" She looked at Dan, as though he should be the one to answer.

"Because you've been asking too many questions, and we don't need just anyone knowing about who we are, or what we do." Said Dan.

"That, and the fact you've come closer than you think, to finding out about us." Added Buffy.

"I knew there was something." She said. She looked up at her husband. "There wasn't an appointment this morning was there? Something happened. Was it terrorists?"

"Allie. Just sign the form." Ed said.

She opened the file and scan read the sheet on the top. Then she took the offered pen and signed and dated at the bottom.

"Right, now that's out of the way. Allie, you realise that if you tell anyone anything of what you're about to hear, I'll have no say in what happens to you." Said her husband.

She nodded, and looked eagerly at Buffy and Dan, like an excited child who was just about to find out what secrets lay inside a mysterious gift wrapped box.

"Alison. You like monster movies, don't you." Queried Buffy.

"Horror films, yes. I like the suspense. The chill." She answered.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Then you're gonna love my life…."

--------------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

"Giles! You're supposed to be on your honeymoon." Dawn paused. "You are, aren't you? Everything's okay there?"

"_Yes, fine. I, I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright at the school."_

His tone was hushed, as though he didn't want anyone to hear him.

"Why are you….Ah, I got it. Olivia doesn't know you're calling, right. I'm right aren't I?"

"_Yes, well. How are things there.?"_

"Giles, you've been away for one day!" She paused. "Things are great. No problems. I've got the watchers having hair braiding lessons at the moment."

"_Pardon?"_

"Kidding, Giles. Actually, they're all out on a teddy bears picnic." She quipped.

"_Very droll. Where's Buffy?"_

"Gone slaying. Demon in London."

"_I see. And Xander?"_

"Running the Gatorade drinking competition, with Josh."

"_She left you in charge, didn't she."_

"Uh huh."

"_Oh, dear."_

"Giles. Don't pinch the bridge of your nose like that, you'll get a zit. And don't worry. I'm not ten anymore."

"_Dawn, you were never ten."_

"Oh, yeah, I forget." She grinned. "Giles, don't worry. I can handle everything here. Trust me."

"Very well. I'll see you on Sunday then."

"Say hi to Olivia for me."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye Giles."

---------------------------------------------------

**Nevada. Area 51.**

Area 51 covers a vast part of the desert in Nevada. Several government projects operate out of there and it's sister site, Area 52. Some are different branches of the same department at some levels, and the others, well the others might happily and easily co-exist never knowing about each other. Unless by some chance encounter…..

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter straightened her dress uniform, slung her laptop bag over her shoulder and stepped off the transport plane, returning the salute of the guard at the foot of the steps. She watched as the rear of the deck was being lowered. Some of her equipment was being sent to the base for fitting into the Prometheus, and as the foremost expert on the project, she had come to oversee it's installation.

Some ten minutes later the loaded trucks were on their way to the hanger and their journey downwards to the bay where the Prometheus was docked.

As they approached, the klaxons sounded and everyone jumped to their stations, soldiers running to and fro grabbing weapons from racks, officers shouting orders, people running for designated shelters.

Carter was guided by her escort to a bunker made of sandbags inside the hanger.

"What's going on?" She asked.

A sergeant was on the field telephone, he paused just long enough to give her an answer.

"Intruder alert's been sounded in the lower levels. Ma'am. They've gone into a lockdown situation."

"Lower levels! There's another project working down there?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied. Then he was back on the phone again.

Sam was puzzled. Something else down there, right underneath their noses, and she didn't know anything about it. Time for more questions.

"What sort of project?"

"We don't know, ma'am. We don't have that information." He replied quickly.

Sam couldn't believe that another, unrelated project had been placed so close. If it jeopardised the Prometheus it could be devastating for the world, or even the galaxy.

She turned to an Army Major who'd just entered the bunker.

"Lieutenant Colonel Carter. United States Air Force. Major…" She paused just long enough to read his name badge. "…Hoyle. What's going on down there. And does it affect the Air Force project?" She asked.

He saluted her. "Ma'am. I'm aware of your project. If you'll allow me to get up to speed, I'll try and answer your questions."

She stood to one side and let the man do his job. A few minutes later the klaxons ceased their incessant blaring and the silence itself was almost as deafening.

Major Hoyle came over to her.

"They're still on lockdown ma'am. That means that we can't get into your project either. The system was designed to prevent access being gained from another area.

"I see.. Any ideas what's happened, or how long it's likely to last?"

None ma'am. Apparently they're waiting on an expert to come in from Rio."

"Rio!?" that could take days. I need to be back at Cheyenne Mountain tomorrow. What do they do down there?"

"Sorry ma'am. I don't know. All they ever say is that it's classified."

"I take it they don't know about our project then?"

"No ma'am they don't."

"Is there anything we can do from up here? Can I help?" Sam was thinking it might be a technical problem.

"No ma'am. The spooky guys like to keep things in house, as they call it."

"Spooky guys!?" She questioned.

"It's what we call 'em, ma'am. They're a weird lot. All the officers call each other by their first names, there are some civilians that come an' go; an' I heard that a couple of the officers are married to each other."

Sam's eyes widened at that, but she was intrigued by Hoyle's description

"Major. You know how sensitive the project I'm working on is, yes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Then get me a way in. These people may be rogue NID. I'll need to assure my superiors that our project is secure. And I can only do that if I get my information first hand. Understood."

"Yes ma'am. I'll try and get you into your area."

--------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later Sam had found her kit bag, changed into her BDU's, and now she and three SF's were belaying into the Prometheus's bay through a ventilation shaft. As they hit the floor they all took up defensive positions as the second wave followed them down. All the technicians that had been in the bay at the time of the alarm had followed procedure and evacuated, so if they found anyone there it was most likely they were up to no good.

Hand directives from Sam gave the teams their orders and they spread out silently, checking rooms and workspaces for any sign of unauthorised activity.

There was no-one there, and after the sweep had drawn a blank Sam called Hoyle to confirm.

"All secure down here. Any news on the other place yet?"

"_No ma'am. They're still on lockdown."_

"Okay. If the situation changes let me know immediately. Carter out."

"_Affirmative. Hoyle out."_

Sam had made her way to the bridge of the starship and was busy activating systems as she spoke to Hoyle. The console gave her the status report on the various parts of the ship and she smiled as she noted that the Asgard beaming technology was in working order.

She pulled up the original schematics for the facility and found where the two connecting tunnels had been sealed. A note on the system told her that it had originally been one huge underground base and the reason that the smaller part had been sealed off was because of an unstable fault line that had disturbed the connecting tunnels, threatening safety, so the smaller part of the original had been discarded.

"So that's why I didn't know about it." She muttered.

Next she pulled up the ships sensors and scanned the area. They told her several things. In the immediate area there were the teams that had accessed the bay with her, and further away in the other section, there were up to thirty life signs grouped in two areas. Checking for radiation and toxicity levels, she found that they were within normal parameters, so there was no contamination. She overlaid the schematic and found there were several rooms that were empty of personnel that they could beam into undetected. She called in the team she'd entered with.

"Sergeant. We need to get inside that area and find out what's going on. It might take days for their people to get here from Rio. We'll leave a security team in here and the rest of us will beam into their facility here." She said, indicating to a room in the middle of the base. "Get ready. We go in five."

-----------------------------

**Kew. London.**

Graham Miller had made two phone calls. The first had been to Buffy. He'd caught her in the middle of an explanation of her slaying activities to someone in London. At her request he'd called Willow, to appraise her of the situation and ask that she collect Dan and herself en route, as she would be the fastest method of reaching the facility.

Whilst she was waiting for the witch to arrive, Buffy continued her explanation….

Alison recapped what she'd just been told. "So, if I understand you correctly. Willow is about to arrive, in my lounge, all the way from Rio, to collect you and Daniel; to take you to Nevada. Yes?"

Before Buffy could answer Alison's summing up statement, there was a slight breeze in the room, the telltale signature of the redhead's imminent arrival. A second later Willow stood in their midst. She was facing Alison's surprised face and gave her a small wave along with a coy grin as the elder woman sat down with a bump.

"Alison! Edward! Oops. Did I boo boo?" She questioned. She turned at the sound of Buffy's voice behind her.

"Nope. I was just explaining about what we do, and it kinda seemed like the best way of proving my point." Replied Buffy.

"Oh, good. Coz, I'd got nothin'." Said Willow, relieved.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Said Alison, recovering slightly.

"Sorry. We'd love to stay, but we have to go and find out what's happened." Replied Dan,

"We'll see you later then, perhaps. Daniel, will you let me know if you're not going to be in the station tomorrow." Said Edward.

"Yes sir." He replied.

They each took one of Willow's hands. There was the usual waft of air, the flash; and they were gone.

Alison stood up. "Amazing." Absolutely amazing. Cup of tea darling?" She said vacantly, as she wandered into the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------

**Area 51. Nevada.**

On the Bridge of the Prometheus, Sam's team prepared to beam in. They readied their Zat's and Sam gave a nod. The beam pulsed, and they were gone.

The storage room was deserted. They took up defensive positions and checked the room. Confident that they'd made it in undetected they moved out, ready to take out or stun any opposition to their presence.

As they moved down the corridor, the thought crossed Sam's mind that all the grey painted walls, and doors all looked remarkably familiar.

As they approached a corner, Sam's fist went up to signal a halt to their progress. She pulled out an extendable mirror and poked the object around the corner of the open door so that she could see into the area. Her thoughts turned to an astounded gasp when she saw what was around the corner.

"Holy Hannah!" She said.

She was expecting to see a communications room with people in, instead the were looking upon….Prometheus…

------------------------------------------

In the communications room several of the Initiative operatives were on standby, waiting for the WSC contingent to arrive. Graham was watching the viewer, keeping an eye on the cells area where he could see Riley and Sam angrily pacing back and forth like caged animals.

A waft of air graced the room, announcing the trio's arrival.

…"_Incoming_"… Called one of the team,

everyone looked up. The brief flash of light diminished and Willow, Buffy and Dan stood in their midst.

----------------------------------

In the Prometheus's hanger, Sam was annoyed and puzzled.

"What the hell happened?"

She got blank looks from her team, and more puzzled looks from the others who had arrived to see who had entered the docking bay.

"Co-ordinates?" Someone suggested.

"Sam wasn't annoyed with the comment, it showed someone other than her was able to think around a problem.

"I don't think so, I set them myself." She replied.

They moved at double time back to the bridge where they got more puzzled looks.

Sam set the co-ordinates again, double checking them against the schematic and the life signs scans.

"We'll try again." She said, setting the controls.

The beam operated and transported them out…..

Two minutes later they found themselves back on the bridge. The radio crackled, and Hoyle's voice sounded.

"Everything alright down there Colonel?"

Sam took up the call.

"Fine, except for a slight glitch with the transport. I'll have to run a diagnostic. How's the situation over there?"

"Well ma'am. I've just been informed that their 'experts' have arrived and that it shouldn't be too long before they stand down. Although I'm not quite sure how they got in there. They certainly didn't come past us."

"Oh. Alright. Keep me posted." Said Sam. The failure of the beaming technology was uppermost in her mind, but she was also puzzled as to how someone else could have gotten in there. Especially at short notice. Especially from Rio…..

She dashed over to the scanners. Re-setting the controls she scanned the other area again. She was checking for other residual readings. Energy readings. Readings that might signify the use of ring transport, or beaming technology. She got nothing. Sam slumped, at not having found what she expected to find and reset the controls for humanoid life signs. There were more now, than before. Three more, to be exact.

The positions of some of the life signs had changed. Several were now moving towards the others at the far end of the facility, whether to engage or assist, she couldn't tell.

As she watched she tapped out several commands on the keyboard and the transporter started to run the diagnostic tests.

The blobs were closing in on the other area and soon they were all so close together it was hard to tell what was going on, although it appeared that they were all on the same side, because the life signs remained at a constant.

The system didn't take long to run it's test. The result. _'No faults found'_….

She transported a screwdriver that a technician had left behind. The object appeared exactly where she'd set the controls for. One of the SF's was her next test. He looked as though he was about to protest at being used as a guinea pig, but thought better of it.

He re-appeared outside, in the bay, just where he was supposed to. Sam frowned and called Hoyle.

"Major, I want you to collect the technicians together for me. I'm going to beam them back in here."

"_Okay Colonel. Is it all clear down there?"_

Yeah, it's clear. But I still don't know why we couldn't beam into their facility."

"_Yes ma'am. They're ready when you are."_

------------------------------------------

**Alnwick**

Hayley didn't know what time it was. Heck she didn't even know day it was for certain. She guessed that it might be Saturday, seeing as how they'd vacated the place so quickly.

"_Probably scared Willow or someone will see through all these protection sigils." _She thought.

There were other thoughts she was having as well. Like how to get out of there, how to get back to Oxford. And how to avoid the police. She was hungry, that didn't mean anything in itself, since she'd become a slayer her appetite had increased proportionately with her strength, or so it had seemed.

She also needed to pee. That was when an idea hit her. Bateman's words came back to her.

"_Can't have her wiping the sigils off the walls, can we…."_

She looked around at what had been left. The portable toilet…the bowl…bottled water…Loo roll..

Chains clanked as she stood up, and she pulled the toilet over to her. Lifting the lid she sniffed briefly at the contents. Chemical sanitizer and deodoriser had been added to the base unit. She added her own fluids to it and pumped the flush plunger. Then she detached the top tank and opened the seal on the base tank, took some toilet paper, and soaked it in the fluids inside.

She wrinkled her nose up as she squeezed the excess fluid from the paper. Taking careful aim, she threw it at the sigils at the hinge side of the door. Her thinking was that if Bateman came back, he wouldn't necessarily notice the loo paper stuck to the wall behind the open door, and if it dissolved everything else, it might just dissolve the painted on sigils.

It took several wads of soaked paper before she'd managed to cover two of the sigils, she was now running low on loo paper and looked around for something else to use. There was nothing. She needed a rethink.

--------------------------------------

**Leeds.**

Richard and Levi reached the house in record time considering the traffic they'd encountered, and wasted no time in entering via the rear communal driveway. It was evening now, and most people were still on their way home from work, or shopping at supermarkets, either way they were too wrapped up in their own lives to notice the two men enter a house that had been shut up for some weeks.

It wasn't until they got inside that Richard felt uncomfortable with the situation. Levi followed him upstairs to the bedroom and as Richard opened the door he saw the two empty cases on the floor and the clothes scattered about the room, some half in, half out of the open drawers.

"What's going on?" He asked.

As he did so he turned back towards Levi, and the dagger that was plunging straight for his heart…

Richard staggered backwards into the room, shock taking over, his eyes wide with fear, he gasped for breath; coughed and blood bubbled up into his mouth from his lung. Levi calmly took something from his pocket and threw it at the sagging body ahead of him. As Richard collapsed on the floor he clutched at the dagger, trying vainly to pull it out, the pair of Hayley's panties thrown by Levi landed underneath his body.

In a few moments Richard stopped moving, Levi grinned, quickly let himself out of the rear of the house, and drove away in the car.

Back inside the bedroom Richard stirred, summoning up the last of his strength. A bloodied hand daubed at the wardrobe door, and weakly began scribing a word… _B… _Then the strength faded and the hand went limp, never to move again…

------------------------

The pair of homeless teens had been watching the empty house on and off for some days, as a possible place to squat. They'd been and tried the doors before now, finding them locked, therefore unable to access and claim their right to the house. It was dusk now, and they made their way around the back to make another check. If there was still no-one there they were going to break in. it was obvious that nobody was living there.

They found the door locked. A swift kick broke the lock and they entered, thinking their luck was in. checking room by room it didn't take them long to get upstairs.

Finding Richard's body hadn't been on their agenda. They almost fell over themselves as they raced back down through the house trying to escape. Panicking they flung open the front door and ran off up the street, several cars and passers by, stopping to wonder what the hell was going on.

A policeman parked in a car at the end of the street saw the pair run and went to investigate; called in what he found; and within ten minutes a cordon was thrown around the street with detectives and forensics moving in and out of the house.

That was when three of the Oxford team arrived on the scene. After their long drive, being unable to get near the street was frustrating. Justin stayed with the car, Katrina and Michelle went to investigate, getting the story of what had been found from the local residents. Sometime later, they returned to the car.

"One body, male. Stabbed in the chest with a dagger. From the description the locals have given, it's Richard." They reported.

"What! Do they think Hayley did it?" Asked Justin.

"Don't know. But there's a rumour going around that they've found a woman's underwear in the room with the body, someone apparently saw it carried out in a bag by one of the policemen." Said Katrina.

"And there was some writing on the wardrobe by the dead man." Added Michelle.

"Uh, oh." Said Justin. "Does anyone else think that Bateman killed his godson and is trying to pin it on Hayley?"

"Wouldn't put it past him. We'd better call Di."

----------------------------

**Alnwick**

Hayley rummaged through the boxes looking for anything that might be of use in an escape. Nothing. It was all either plastic, or paper or a packet. There was only the box which it had all been carried in that had any kind of strength.

That might be it. The box wasn't a conventional cheap cardboard box, it was a bespoke item that had originally housed the portable toilet. She examined it more carefully and discovered four large staples securing the bottom of the box.

"Yes!" She shouted, pleased at her discovery. Then quietened in case anyone was still there. She set to work unfastening the staples from the box and straightening them. She sat on the floor next to the padlock that held the chain to the ring and poked two of the staples inside. Finding the tumblers inside and aligning them was hard enough when you had a solid door in front of you, keeping a padlock still between your feet whilst you twiddle around, is nigh on impossible.

Consequently it took her a while to achieve the end result and she gave another whoop of pleasure as the lock sprang open. She was still manacled at the hands and feet, but she could move around. That left only the door to contend with.

Cautiously she turned the knob and felt the mechanism pull the catch back into the mortise. She tugged gently at the door primarily to see if how much movement there was in the casing.

She also wanted to keep the noise down just in case there was still someone left guarding her.

Surprisingly, the door came inwards as she tugged at it. Opening it fully she realised what had happened, although the key had turned, the lock hadn't caught into the plate fully. She was free.

She stopped and thought for a moment. She could move better and more quietly if the manacles were not there restricting her movement. Listening out for any sign of anyone else in the house she quietly set about picking the lock on her ankle bracelets first. Her hopes were higher than ever and the time it took to unfasten them seemed shorter than it had been for the initial padlock.

Then came the difficult one. The wrists. Only being able to use one hand made this harder. It took longer but she managed to free one hand, and she left the other alone, wrapping the chain around her hand. If nothing else it would serve as a weapon.

As she crept up the stairs she listened again for any sign of life. There was another door at the top of the steps

Cautiously she opened it and peered into the hallway. She listened for sounds of anyone there. None.

Feeling more confident she walked quietly about the house checking from room to room; noting that it was getting towards late evening although she still didn't know what time, or day it was . It soon became apparent that she was alone and she began to rummage through drawers and cupboards for money, a phone, or anything that might help her.

Her initial assessment that the house was neglected and unloved had been a good one. There wasn't much in the place other than the essentials. She found a screwdriver in one of the drawers, an idea came to her, and she took it back down to the cellar.

She set to, wiping some of the sigils off the walls behind the door as she'd originally intended. Then she dismantled the lock, setting the innards so that once it shut again it could only be opened from the outside, unless you had tools.

Then she added a self closer, a spring loaded arm that she took from the yard door, so that the door would close as soon as it was let go of.

It was crude, but if it trapped someone, or delayed anyone getting out of there to come after her, it would help, and she was up for some payback.

Back in the hall she checked herself in the mirror. There was the large bruise on her face, a tell tale sign that she'd been hit hard, if she needed a reason to gain help, she had it right there. Bateman had been right about one thing though. She couldn't go to the police.

Then she left the house, into the gathering gloom. She breathed in deeply. Freedom, it smelled good. She skirted the driveway, coming out in the lane a few hundred yards away. She could hear traffic in the distance, lots of traffic. She headed towards it. Maybe she could get a lift somewhere, or borrow a mobile phone to call Di.

----------------------------------

**Area 51.**

Willow had a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey Will why the frown?" Asked Buffy, sensing the redhead's discomfort.

"I think someone's tryin' to get past the wards." She said.

"Should we be preparing to repel all boarders?" Queried Dan.

Willow shook her head. "No, they're holding. It's just…Whoever it is, isn't using the magicks to do it. It's some sort of…energy."

Buffy grabbed Graham's attention.

"Is there anyone else in this area, besides us. Maybe using nukes?" She asked.

"We see occasional comings and goings. Nothing like that though. At least, I don't think so." he replied.

They reached the cells area and came face to face with Riley and Sam.

"Hey guy's. What's the what?" Queried Buffy.

Dan felt the shiver of cold run down his spine. The same chill that he'd felt when he'd found the body in Chinatown, and when he'd come up against Gorman's demonic side.

"They're demons." He said. "Either that, or they're possessed, or shape shifters?"

Graham explained what had happened when the two had arrived back. Willow gave her assessment.

"Then I guess we're looking at possession, coz any other demon wouldn't give themselves away like that. Yep, definitely possession." She deliberated.

"So how do we un-possess them, then. Asked Graham. "I don't see a priest anywhere." He added.

"We're telling you nothing, Slayer!" Growled Riley.

"Good , coz what you know, doesn't fit with my plans. I want you out of my friends bodies." Retorted Buffy.

"Want me to give it a go?" Queried Dan.

"Be my guest." Said Willow.

"Go to work honey." Said Buffy. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Graham indicated to the two guards to open Sam's cell, and restrain her. As they did they all saw Sam shiver and shake slightly. She staggered and put a hand on the bars for support.

"No." She gasped. "Ry' first. Please."

Then she lapsed back and the demon came to the fore. The eyes glowed.

"Bastards! Don't you touch him!" She yelled.

Dan stepped back and shut the door again. He looked at Buffy. She nodded and the guards opened Riley's cell. He leapt at the two men as they entered almost knocking them over. But these were two trained and burly marines. They grabbed him and with Dan's help they pinned him down. Dan took a breath and placed his hand over Riley's chest, felt the darkness envelope him and he fell into the depths.

Willow and Buffy watched with interest as Dan performed his own special magic.

Willow's attention was pulled by something else as she watched the process, she kept glancing over her shoulder at the far wall, then shrugging it off and returning to the scene in front of her.

The two marines pinning Riley down glanced at Graham looking for instructions, but Graham was as awestruck as they were.

Suddenly, Riley convulsed, his mouth opened and a dark cloud spurted out, wailing mournfully, the golden light following, shooting out of there and his eyes, chasing it away. The cloud hovered for a moment before dissipating. Riley slumped, unconscious, Dan opened his eyes and sat back, blinking.

"Phwoar! Did someone open a sewer." He said wrinkling his nose.

In the next cell Sam wailed and shook the bars angrily.

"Murderer! You killed my mate. I'm going to tear you apart for that!" She threatened.

Dan looked at her through the bars. For what it's worth, I felt that he did love you, but you can't have these bodies. They're not yours. And if you have any sort of compassion anywhere inside you, you'll let Sam come back to the one she loves.

A worried look crossed her face and she stood back against the far wall. Dan stood and exited Riley's cell with the two marines. Graham ordered someone to call a medic for Riley, and Dan prepared himself for his next ordeal.

As the guard opened the cell Sam leapt forward, lunging at Dan. They both fell to the ground, her hands wrapped around his neck trying to strangle him. His personal shield stopped her even getting close to achieving this, and as Buffy pulled her off from behind, Dan peeled her thumbs back, and prised her hands off his neck.

"Try that again, and there's going to be an accidental slaying." Said Buffy.

The demon grinned at her. "You wouldn't kill the host…" The grin disappeared at the glint in Buffy's eye. "…Would you?" She gulped.

"Uh oh." Muttered Willow. "Buffy, no. You can't. Sam's in there." Then her attention was back on the wall behind her again.

Dan got up and took up position in the cell whilst Buffy held Sam down. Again he concentrated, his hands glowed and the performance repeated itself. It appeared to take a little longer this time though, both Buffy and Willow exchanged looks of concern. After the finale, Dan sat back again, weakened after the ordeal, and Sam slumped into unconsciousness. The now prepared medics put her onto a stretcher and began to carry her out. Dan recovered slightly and called after them.

"Take good care of her. She's pregnant." He said. Then he collapsed.

------------------------------------

**End of Chapter Forty Nine**

**There's more….**


	51. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer**.. Only the bits et, etc…..

**A/N**. I know, I know. I said two. I think the pressure must be getting to me…. Anyway. Here's the next bit….

Oh!! When you see this….**"** **"** It denotes telepathy.

**Chapter Fifty.**

**Alnwick.**

Freedom. She could taste it. But it wasn't a rescue, she wasn't out of it just yet. She still had to get back to Oxford. Hayley found the road where all the traffic noise was coming from. Signs at the junction told her that it was the A1, ahead of her to the east was a place called Denwick, to the north was Berwick on Tweed, and to the south was Morpeth and Newcastle upon Tyne.

"For a kid from the outback, you sure are a long way from home." She muttered.

South was the way to go. She didn't know how far it was, but at some point she knew that she'd come across a service station, or a truck stop. She began walking towards Newcastle along the wide cycle track come footpath that ran alongside the A1.

A while later she came across a lay-by, the sort that were set back from the road to give resting drivers some respite from the hullabaloo of the traffic.

As soon as she spotted it, she knew this was the moment she was about to be rescued. Gold italic lettering adorned the metallic blue of the truck.

_Carter International Logistics._

-------------------------------------------------

**Area 51. Prometheus docking bay.**

A security detail carried out ain intricate search of the Prometheus' dock and after Sam had briefed the returning technicians on the problem at hand, they were back working on the spaceship. Carter was calling her report in to the SGC. The General said he didn't know of any other projects in the area, Sam wasn't convinced. All he'd say was that it probably wasn't a good idea to go snooping…

"Sir. We still don't know what caused the transporter to malfunction in that way."

"_And a good thing too Carter, you're too valuable to the SGC to go off looking for trouble. Maybe it's an Asgard fail-safe, to stop you getting into hot water_? _Like that DNA tag they put on me to stop the cloning thing." _He suggested.

"Could be, but it works everywhere else, sir."

"_Yes. You even beamed my favourite coffee mug off my desk. That was good coffee, Carter, I want it back."_

Sam allowed herself a little smirk. "Yes sir, right away." She tapped in the co-ordinates and the mug disappeared in a flash of light.

"_Thank you. Now, as I was…" _O'Neill started.

"Magnetism!" She yelled into the phone. There was a yowl of pain at the other end.

"_That was hot! Carter! Deal with this and then call me. Later. Much later!"_

"Sorry sir. I just thought that it might be something to do with magnetism. There was a fault line that was unstabl…"

There was a click at the other end. Sam's eyes widened and she gave the phone a tight smile. "You too. Sir."

She replaced the phone and turned to the other technicians who had obviously heard the banter between the two.

"I'm going for some air." She announced. Punching a key on the pad she too disappeared in a flash of light.

As she did the group shared looks.

"Definitely." Said one.

"Okay. How much?" Said another.

"Ten bucks says within the year." Said a third one.

"Same amount. Six months tops." Said the fourth.

---------------------

**WSC Initiative.**

Buffy dropped to Dan's side and cradled his head in her lap. She kissed his forehead and stroked his temple with the back of her hand.

"Danny, come on wake up!" She said, concern in her voice.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Asked Graham.

Buffy looked at Willow. "He needs sunlight. Will, help, please." She begged.

Willow obliged and teleported them outside into the sunlight. A group of guards on the pad noticed the trio appear at the far end of the area, and called a warning to Major Hoyle.

That was the moment when Sam Carter appeared next to the Major. He jumped slightly.

"Sorry." She said.

"S'okay. Ma'am. Did you beam anyone else out?" He asked.

"No, why?"

He pointed to the figures at the edge of the pad, two crouched and one prone.

"Coz they've just appeared there." He added.

"What! Sound the alert." She ordered. "I want to talk to them."

An alarm went off. Guards started running towards the trio. Then they stopped as the three just faded from view.

"Did they just… Was it a mirage?"

Sam shook her head. "No. they were there. We all saw them. Mirages are optical phenomenon; light refractions, not illusions, and not witnessed the same way by everyone."

The guards looked back at the Major, waiting for instructions. He indicated for them to fan out and search.

-------------------

From their position at the edge of the pad Buffy and Willow held hands, Dan's head still in Buffy's lap. Willow looked anxious as the guards ran towards them, and prepared to raise her shields.

"Don't worry Will. They can't see or hear us." Said Buffy.

Willow raised her eyebrows. "Say you're not gonna melt away or somethin' are ya?"

Buffy giggled. "No. Not this time. I'm here for keeps."

Dan groaned and opened his eyes. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Out in the desert. You overtaxed yourself, I think. Look sunshine. Feeling better?" She answered, more brightly.

He started to get up. Buffy shook her head. "Give it a minute. We got company."

Willow was looking toward the hanger, she had that same puzzled look on her face again.

Dan looked to the side and saw the guards looking in their general direction, but not directly at them, then they started to move outwards from the hanger.

"Invisible?" He asked. "Did they see us?"

"Invisible." She confirmed. "Only for a moment."

He relaxed. Then he looked past the guards, shielding his eyes against the glare.

"Isn't that Colonel Carter over there?" He said, remembering the pictures he'd seen.

Willow slapped her forehead.

"D'oh. Yes. That's the energy signature I've been feeling. They must have some alien gismo or doohickey somewhere near here."

"Great! Trust the Initiative. First they set up shop on a hellmouth, now right on top of a doohickey." Said Buffy. "How do they manage it?"

"I think we'd better get out of here, before they get any ideas that there is still someone here." Suggested Dan, seeing the guards getting closer and adopting a systematic search pattern.

Willow teleported them all back inside the Initiative base. They headed for the infirmary where Riley was sitting in a chair sipping at a glass of water, holding the hand of his still unconscious wife on the bed next to him.

"Doc says I've got you to thank for getting us back, Dan."

"Anything for a mate in trouble." Dan grinned. "How is she?"

"Still out, but she's okay. Doc's doing some tests to see if you're right."

"About her being pregnant?" Queried Dan. "Oh I'm certain of it. It's hard to explain, but, there were three souls inside her. The demon was a different type of thing. Cold, dark, raw. But Sam's soul is warm, strong, and so is the other one."

"So it's not another demon then?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Any clues as to…."

"I'm a copper who vanquishes demons; not a obstetrician." Grinned Dan.

"Hey, congratulations. The family Finn." Said Buffy.

"Yeah, congrats. Do you remember how they did it How they possessed you?" Asked Willow, changing the subject.

Riley gave her a blank look. "What? Er no. Sorry. I remember Sam and I going for a meal. Then we got back to the hotel. Went to our suite, and that's it." He said.

"Maybe Sam can tell us more when she comes round. She was the one who alerted Graham." Said Buffy.

"Wow. Well, she's certainly a fighter." Said Riley.

Buffy looked at her watch. "We ought to be getting back. Dan and I want to catch up with Emily Hecht, before she does any more damage. Can you drop us off, Will?"

Willow nodded.

"Hecht? That name sounds familiar." Said Riley.

"Maguire's lawyer is her husband." Said Dan.

Riley looked at the glass he held. "Water" It's got something to do with the water….." He trailed off.

"Narrows it down, a little. If you think of anything else, give me a call." Said Buffy.

"I'll check in with you later." Announced Willow. "After I've told Natalie a Sunnydale bedtime story. Then I'm gonna take a look around. See what Colonel Carter is up to."

Riley wasn't keeping up with the conversation, it was going in too many different directions for his still semi-conscious brain to connect to.

"Alien devices and doohickeys!" Dan grinned in explanation to Riley's blank look.

"Oh." Said Riley, still not sure what he was hearing.

"Will. I swear you're tryin to give that girl nightmares." Commented Buffy.

"Oh, no, no, no.. Only the watershed version. I tone them down… A lot. See you both later." Willow said, smiling at Riley.

She gathered her power and the three of them disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------

**Prometheus.**

Shortly after the appearance, and then the disappearance of the trio, the all clear had been sounded from within the affected facility and everyone had returned to their normal duties. Sam had again tried to gain access to the other facility, but, was denied, someone was not accepting her clearance.

Soon she was back on the phone to the General again, and she couldn't help wonder why the General was playing the incident down so easily. Was there something he knew that he couldn't, or wouldn't tell her.

"_Carter. Let it go."_

"Sir?"

"_Let it go. It doesn't matter. I need you back here by tomorrow morning. Understood?"_

"Sir, is there something you're not telling me?"

"_No." _The comment sounded final.

Sam thought better of it. "Okay sir. I will." She said. _"For now, anyway." _She thought to herself.

"_Good. Later. Carter."_

"Goodbye sir."

She turned to the panel that had been installed and tested the conduits for compliance. "I will…For now." She murmured.

-------------------------------

**SGC. Cheyenne Mountain.**

Jack replaced the phone carefully as though it was some delicate piece of china. He glanced again to the buff coloured folder in front of him. The one that said _'WSC Initiative Project - Eyes Only.' _on the cover.

He replaced the file in the desk drawer and locked it, putting the key in his pocket. His thoughts returned to the pile of team reports that had mounted up whilst he had been in Washington.

He sighed, and pushed the intercom button.

"_Yes General?" _Master Sergeant Walter Harriman's voice crackled over the line."

"Walter. Do I have to sign _every _one of these reports?"

"_Every one sir."_

Jack was silent. The intercom crackled again.

"_And read them too, sir."_

"All of them?"

"_Every one, sir" _Came the reply.

Jack groaned and sat back in his chair. Shutting his eyes for a moment, he drifted off to his relaxing place…..To a barbers shop in Indiana. _Stylin' Joe's…_

-----------------------------------------------

**London.**

It was late. Soon the clubs would be opening. Emily Hecht checked her attire in the mirror. She twirled around making the hem of the dress she was wearing swirl around her. Pleased with her look she grabbed her purse off the dresser and headed out of the door.

The Four Seasons Hotel was in the heart of the business sector on Canary Wharf, and the reception area was crowded with business people, some checking in late for early meetings tomorrow, some checking out; and the usual after dinner drinks between colleagues.

She cruised through the lounge area glancing at the suited and booted men. None appealed to her needs so she left the reception and hailed a taxi. The victims of her forays of the two previous nights had not been discovered as yet, and she was feeling confident that her change of persona and venue had had the desired effect; and it was a nice hotel, why spoil it by adding another conquest from the guests to her list.

As the taxi pulled away, the real Jo Portman stepped from her vantage point, followed outside, and climbed into the next waiting taxi, instructing the driver to follow the previous one.

On the journey, Jo noted that the driver was unusually quiet. Most cabbies had chatty personalities and wanted to know about all sorts of things, whilst telling you which celebrity or politician they'd had in their back seat this week. She dismissed it as one of those things and concentrated on the task in hand.

Every so often he'd glance in the mirror at her, and she couldn't help feeling she'd seen him somewhere before.

"You seem familiar. Do I know you?" She asked.

"Dahn't fink so luv." He replied. "I'd certainly know if I'd met a luvverly lady like you before." He added, sounding as though Bow had been his birthplace.

The remark was followed by a grimace and she was sure he'd flinched, because the taxi had wobbled slightly as though he'd jerked the steering wheel.

She also noted the slight glare he offered to the space at his side.

"Something wrong? Is the cab alright?" She asked.

"Nahw worries luv. Touch of sciatica." He replied.

Jo left it. He wasn't the problem right now. Emily was. They pulled up about a hundred metres away from the other cab and watched as Emily alighted, paid, and entered the premises.

"What d'ya wanna do luv?" Asked the driver.

Jo thought for a moment. She couldn't go into the club herself, Emily would spot her.

"Drop me here please. I'll get another cab when I decide."

"Your choice luv. That'll be a tenner." Said the driver, indicating to the meter.

Jo paid up and got out. She stood by the kerb for a minute as the taxi departed. She was wishing right now that she'd gotten Adam or Ros to come with her. At least she'd have someone else to see what Emily was doing inside the club.

--------------------------

The cabbie hadn't been quiet. The conversation he was having was all in his head, silently planning the operation with his invisible partner seated next to him.

Dan pulled the cab around the corner and stopped.

"What was that for?" He said, referring to the dig to the ribs that Buffy had given him as she faded into view beside him.

"I'd certainly know if I'd met a luvverly lady like you before?" She said, imitating his cockney accent.

"It's called undercover. I was acting. You know, pretending. Were you jealous?" He said, a sly grin forming on his lips.

Buffy pouted. "No."

Dan looked at her sceptically. "No, of course you weren't. Come on. Let's go and see what our spook's up to." He squeezed her hand and gave her a kiss. "I love you." He said, emphasising the 'you'.

She smiled and returned the compliment. "I love you too."

There was a pause.

"You're right." She admitted. "I was a little jealous. I just don't know why?"

"It's just a hunch." He said, thoughtfully. "But it wouldn't have anything to do with Sam and Riley, and their forthcoming addition. Would it?"

"No? Yes? Maybe?" She sounded unsure, whichever way she said it.

He cupped her chin in his hand, and kissed her again, briefly. "We'll get there. I promise. One step at a time. Okay?"

She nodded and smiled. "Okay."

Dan took a breath, and asserted himself. "Now. Let's focus on the job in hand. Keep the spook out of the way. Demon in there. Find her, lure her out, vanquish, and save the human half. Right? "

"Right."

----------------------------

Jo stood for several minutes waiting for an opportunity. A crowd of people, all obviously friends, came into view and made their way to the door of the club. Moving swiftly she joined them as they entered; keeping in their midst until she could find a vantage point inside and locate Emily.

She didn't spot the cab driver and a blonde approach from the rear and also enter the club. At least, she would have done, if they'd been visible.

As soon as Dan entered the club he was alerted to the cold wash of darkness given off by the demonic presence. He let go of Buffy's hand and became visible, made his way to the bar and ordered a drink.

The place was packed. So crowded that no-one minded if they got bumped or eased out of the way by an unseen person. It was expected. They just carried on dancing. That gave Dan an advantage. He could make contact with Emily, stay out of Jo Portman's line of vision, and, Buffy could remain invisible and close enough if any strong arm tactics were necessary.

There was one other advantage. Even with the music at a deafening volume, their telepathic conversations were held at normal levels, and not overheard by anyone else.

Jo stood behind a pillar and cautiously looked around the club for signs of Emily. She spotted her over by the bar and was considering going over to her and making with the 'surprised to see you here' routine when there was a tap on her shoulder, and a voice behind her said.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a dump like this."

She turned to see Gavin Jenkins. A sort of ex from about three years ago, long before she'd started working for MI-5.

"Gav, fancy seeing you here." She said. Jo was genuinely surprised, no, shocked, and caught off-guard for a moment.

"Long time, no see, Jo-Jo. What you been up to?" He almost shouted.

"This and that. You?" She shouted back.

"Writing for the Standard now." He yelled.

Jo nodded. "Good." She manoeuvred Gavin around so that he was between her and where Emily stood at the bar scanning the crowded room for whatever it was she was looking for.

Jo's training held in good stead, enabling her to continue the strained voice conversation and watch Emily at the same time. Gavin was totally unaware of the situation so he kept going, boasting about everything he was doing; partly the reason she'd dumped him all that time ago. He hadn't changed.

Right now she needed him as a cover story. Her eyes widened slightly as she spotted a familiar profile approaching the bar and order a drink. The cabbie. What was he doing…..?

It all became apparent soon enough. Emily spotted him too, and made a bee line to the end of the bar where he was.

"_Shit!" _She thought. Had he seen her enter the club, was he going to give her away?

She watched, and Gavin continued to ramble on, as Emily made all the moves on the man. From one or two words, they began a conversation that was as hard as the one that she was having, well she was half listening to, anyway. It wasn't long before Emily leaned in to the cabbie and said something into his ear. He nodded, they finished their drinks and made for the exit.

Jo suddenly realise that she was between them and the door. There were too many people around to get out of the way so she just focussed on Gavin more and hoped neither of them would spot her.

You don't always get what you hope for. Emily spotted Jo and tugged at the cabby's sleeve. Dan pretended to be a bit vague as the two acted surprised, his mental conversation with Buffy was all about how they were going to ditch Jo and whoever the guy was.

Jo was just about to make an excuse and stay put, the man Emily had just introduced as Andy Jervis might just be another spy, and if Emily was cruising bars picking up dates she didn't want to know, or get caught up in someone else's operation. Then, Gavin turned out to be a bigger pest than he already was.

"How about the four of us going for a curry?" He suggested.

Dan almost groaned out loud.

Emily considered it for a moment. She had all night. If it came to it, all she had to do was make sure that the body, or bodies, were never discovered. At least, not immediately.

Dan was sure he actually felt Buffy roll her eyes when everyone else agreed.

_"You do realise I'm hungry too." _She messaged.

_"I'll see what I can do. But if you become visible, she'll sense your presence_." He replied.

_"I know. So much for a simple operation." _She commented….

-------------------

The quartet made their way outside, Gavin hailed a cab and gave the instruction, a curry house on the Mile End Road.

_"It's not that far." _Dan messaged, as Buffy complained about being left behind.

Making sure he was last to get into the cab he dropped the keys to the one he'd parked around the corner onto the pavement.

_"I'll try and direct you. Just don't bend it; or I'll be filling in forms for the rest of my life." _He messaged as the door closed.

The cab pulled away and Buffy went back to the cab, becoming visible again as she did. Unlocking the door, she sat in the drivers seat.

"I can do this…I can do this." She intoned. Putting the key in the ignition she turned it. The diesel engined vehicle growled and rattled into life.

"Oh…Crap!" She said, looking at the floor. There was a third pedal. Then she looked to the left. "Double crap!" She muttered. "It's a stick shift!"

She took a deep breath. Muttering to herself, she concentrated, and tried to recall what everyone had ever said about clutch changes and gears.

"Clutch down…engage lowest gear…" She looked at the stick, helpfully there was a diagram on the knob.

"First gear." There was a crunch, she winced as it went in. "Okay. Parking brake and raise clutch as you increase revs. Oh, yeah. Drive on the left." She muttered out loud.

This she did, and the cab lurched forward as she lifted the clutch a little too quickly. Then she hit the accelerator too much, and the taxi kangarooed along for a few yards. She pushed her foot down on the clutch again, attempting to go for second. There was another crunch as the gear engaged, the clutch came up too quickly again and it stalled.

Fortunately there were no other cars around her. She stopped the car rolling by using the foot brake; and was attempting to start it again when the rear door opened and a couple, slightly the worse for drink, stumbled in.

"The Hyatt. Park lane." Said the man, an air of authority in his voice.

"Get out!" Said Buffy. "This isn't a cab."

"S'funny. Looks like one to me." The woman replied, with a giggle.

The man looked annoyed. "No! Look! Take us to the Hyatt, now! Or I'll take your number and report you to the licensing authority. I'll have it revoked!"

The man leaned forward and pointed to the plate that was attached to the privacy window.

Buffy let a small growl escape her lips. There wasn't time to argue. She needed to be elsewhere. "Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

They say that sometimes you need the right motivation to do something. This was one of those moments. She restarted the engine, dipped the clutch and rammed the gear home, crunching as she did.

Revving the diesel hard, she accelerated away, throwing the couple back into the rear seat, Getting her directions from Dan, she homed in on him as she careered through the streets, the two in the back holding on for their lives, getting paler and paler by the minute.

She eventually pulled up across the road from the Indian restaurant. Messaging to Dan that she'd arrived she turned to the couple. They looked dishevelled and shocked.

"I warned you! Like I said. Not a cab! Park Lane is thataway. I think. Walk. It'll do you good!" She growled, pointing ahead of them.

The woman reached for the door and the two tumbled out of the cab. As they staggered off, Buffy leaned out of the window and called after them.

"And sober up! It's dangerous out there!"

She sat there and waited. Her stomach gave a rumble. It knew when there was food about.

_"Food's coming in a few minutes." _Came the message.

-----------------------------

Inside the restaurant Dan impressed everyone with his language skills by ordering in Hindi, conversing fluently with the waiter. Gavin was positively green with envy, he'd been going there for ages and hadn't even learned a word of the language.

Jo was intrigued by the bogus cab driver, who said his name was Andy Jervis, and that he worked for an insurance broker in the city. She still thought that she'd seen him somewhere else, but couldn't place him.

Emily wasn't fazed by Dan's linguistic prowess, to her he was just another sexual conquest, and bin fodder afterwards. She was contemplating on how she was going to achieve it, and get rid of the others.

What no-one else around the table knew, was that during his conversation with the waiter, Dan had ordered a separate meal to be sent out to the blonde sitting in the black London taxi across the road. The waiter had been a little sceptical about it at first, but Dan assured him it was all above board and that he would pay for it at an appropriate moment.

They continued their own meal, whilst outside, the Slayer was discovering the delightful and aromatic contents of the two brown carrier bags that were handed to her through the window.

---------------------------

**Rio de Janeiro.**

Kennedy opened the door a crack and looked in at the sleeping duo. Willow had fallen asleep herself as she'd told the little girl a tale of daring do from the land of the hellmouth. Daddy had been the subject of this one, and the moral of the tale was… Not to raise bad demons, however much of a good an idea it might seem at the time.

"There's one for the album." She muttered.

She pulled out a camera and snapped away at the scene, Willow, her head lolled gently against the headboard, and Natalie snuggled along side, her head in the sleeping storytellers lap.

Entering the room with the stealth that only a slayer could achieve, she took a blanket and gently draped it over the pair. Willow might be mad with herself in the morning that she'd missed her intended foray into what lay beyond the Initiative's facility; but it could wait. Kennedy surmised that whatever was there, would still be there tomorrow.

"Even the most powerful witch in the world needs to sleep sometime." She whispered, and settled down in the large comfy chair to keep vigil over the slumbering pair….

-----------------------------

**The Grange Reading.**

It was nearly midnight when the phone rang at The Grange. Derek put his book down and picked it up.

"Derek Carter." He said.

"_Sir. It's Harry Watkins, night manager at the Newcastle depot. Sorry to call so late." _Came the broad Geordie accented voice at the other end.

"That's alright, Harry. Something up?"

"_I've got a bit of a dilemma, like. It's one of my drivers, Denny Roberts. He's picked up a young lady on the A1."_

Derek was shocked for a moment. "What?! He knows company policy on this, doesn't he?"

"_It's not like that sir. It's just. It looks like she's been roughed up, and she's got a pair of handcuffs attached to one wrist, she won't let me call the police in, but she's already called some friends in Oxford with Denny's phone, who are sending someone for her. She's claiming that she knows you, or rather she knows of your son Daniel. I just wanted to check it out before I made a decision like."_

"I hope it's not another bloody journo trying to make a name for herself by claiming she's had a fling with Danny. What's her name?"

"_She doesn't actually claim that sir. Her name's Hayley McDonald, says she knows a Dawn Summers?" I don't know that name."_

"I do. Hang on a moment, Harry." Derek's attitude changed immediately. He cupped his hand over the mouthpiece and called out to his wife.

"Katie! Come here a minute, love!"

He un-cupped his hand from the mouthpiece and spoke to Harry again.

"Harry, can you put her on the line."

"_Yes sir, one moment." _The phone was put on hold.

Derek waited, then Kate came into the room. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Derek explained quickly and passed the phone to Kate, who took the phone just as Hayley answered the other end.

"Hello, is that Hayley. I'm Kate Daniel's mother. Are you alright?

"_Sort of, Mrs Carter. I got lost, and, er, well…."_

Kate took over the conversation. "Hayley. Listen. I'm going to ask you some questions. Just answer yes or no. Okay.

"_Okay."_

"Can Harry overhear what I'm saying?"

"_No."_

"Are you a watcher?"

"_No."_

"Okay. Is there another slayer coming to help you?

"_Yes."_

"Good. Did you have a job to do up there?

"_No."_

"Was there anyone else with you? Another slayer?"

"_No."_

"Were you caught by some…thing?"

"_Yes, and no, but it could qualify as that."_

"I see. Do we need to alert Dawn or Buffy?"

"_No. Please don't do that. I'll sort it out. Honest." There was a pause. "Harry Watkins wants to talk to you again, Mrs Carter. I think Katrina and Michelle are here. I'll be okay. Sorry to have bothered you."_

"Anytime Hayley. Stay safe, put Harry back on will you."

The phone was handed back to Harry. There was a short conversation, Kate thanking him for his diligence, asking him to thank Denny Roberts too; and to keep quiet as per Hayley's wishes.

After the call was ended Derek looked at his wife. "She sounded scared." He said.

Kate nodded. "And weak. She said that it could qualify as a 'thing', I got the impression that it was a person that hurt her."

"Slayers are tough. Aren't they? What could a person possibly do to a slayer to have that effect on her?" Queried her husband.

"I don't know. Anyway she's safe, her friends from Oxford had just arrived."

Derek sighed. "Good. Ah well; I suppose we'll find out what happened soon enough. Coming to bed?"

Kate nodded, still thinking about the girl on the other end of the phone, as they left the lounge and took the stairs up to bed.

---------------------------------

**London. Tower Hamlets**

It didn't take long for Gavin to re-assert himself and begin boasting about his job at the Standard. This guy just didn't have any friends, Dan thought. Jo made all the right noises in the right places but Dan could sense that she wanted to be elsewhere.

Emily was so bored that would have snapped Gavin's neck there and then if she could have gotten away with it. Just as Dan was about to make his excuses Gavin beat him to it.

"How about a nightcap. My place is only just around the corner."

"What happened to the flat in Pimlico?" Queried Jo.

"Bought a house Jo-Jo. Needed more space."

Space for what, Jo didn't want to find out. Emily jumped at the chance. She'd check the place out and if it was suitable the three she was with would be there permanently.

Dan obligingly went with the flow and messaged Buffy as to their intentions. At the pay desk, he also took care of the bill saying to Gavin that they'd settle up later. What he really wanted to do was find out more about the house and it's layout so that Buffy could be there waiting when they arrived.

A two minute walk later, Gavin was fumbling with his keys at the door. As he opened it he somehow managed to drop them, Dan suspecting a little slayer intervention, and whilst he was picking them up Buffy slipped past him.

Emily had listened to the conversation between the men, so she too knew that he was alone in the house, his model railway collection and layout were upstairs, and he was taking a few day's off work to do some decorating. Perfect.

As Gavin bent over to reach a bottle from a low cupboard Emily saw her chance. She kicked his backside hard and his head collided with the door, knocking him out. Then she whipped around and sent an unprepared Jo sprawling into a nearby armchair with a back handed blow. That left Dan. As she turned to him, he showed no shock or puzzlement in what she was doing.

"I know he was a bit of a bore, but did you have to do that. And it's certainly no way to treat an old friend."

"Oh, thank the Old Ones. I thought you were more interested in him than me." She snapped.

Dan came clean. "To be honest, you're not my type either. I prefer my ladies a lot less…demonic."

This made Emily stop in her tracks. "You know? How?"

"It's a gift. Now, allow me introduce you to my fiancée." He said smiling.

As he said it Emily felt herself yanked backwards off her feet, and she fell in a heap on the floor. As Buffy revealed herself Jo gasped in amazement from the chair.

"Slayer…How did….You do that?" Spat Emily.

"Like he said, it's a gift. Now. Play nice and this won't hurt a bit….No wait, on second thoughts, don't. I haven't had a good scrap in weeks"

Emily jumped up and flew at Buffy, who dodged at the last moment and Emily went crashing into the sofa, Buffy obligingly hooked her foot under the bottom of it and flipped it up tipping it over on top of the demon. There was a moment when it was still.

"Can't you do better than that?" Taunted Buffy.

The sofa was pushed off and Emily leapt up. She stalked over to Buffy this time and the pair began trading blows, Buffy blocking almost all of the ones that Emily dealt, and hitting home with her own.

Dan dragged the unconscious Gavin out of harms way and then went to tend to Jo. As he bent over her he came face to face with her service weapon.

"Put it away Jo. Harry wouldn't be pleased if you shot me. Besides, it wouldn't work."

"You know!?" She said. She averted the gun and looked past him to the catfight that was taking place. Her eyes widened as Buffy hit home with a roundhouse kick that sent Emily flying into the far wall. Even more amazing to her was that Emily got up, shrugged it off, and countered with blows that sent Buffy staggering.

"Need any help love?" Dan asked.

Buffy wiped her lip on the back of her hand and saw the trace of blood there.

"Nope, I got it." She replied. Then it was back to the blow trading.

Dan checked on Gavin, he was still out cold.

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked Jo. She ducked as an ornament came flying across the room towards them.

Yeah, he'll be alright." Said Dan, not taking his eyes off the fight.

Buffy was getting the upper hand, probably a good thing, because the room was a mess.

"You do this sort of thing often." Asked Jo.

Dan was still watching Emily get her arse handed to her.

"What, get invited into people's houses, then trash the place? No, not often. Usually she just kills them out in the street." Dan replied nonchalantly.

There was a pause, and he glanced at Jo, her eyes wide in disbelief as Buffy got the better of her opponent and pinned her down from behind.

"Wait. Hold her there." Dan called out.

He scrambled over to the pair. Emily was still struggling but Buffy held her tightly and she couldn't move. Dan placed his hands over her, they emitted the healing glow, and after a few moments Emily convulsed, the demonic essence erupted from her, followed by light bursting forth. Then she went limp in Buffy's arms.

Jo sat back, agog at the scene before her eyes. "Is… Is she… Dead?"

"No, just asleep. She might be out for a while though. We should get her away from here. She probably won't remember any of this when she wakes up." Said Dan.

"Who are you people?" Jo asked.

"Not now, later. Dan, can you help Gavin. I'll take Emily out to the cab." Said Buffy.

"What are we telling him?" He asked.

Buffy looked around at the mess. "Disturbed a gang of burglars?" She suggested. "I hope he's insured."

Dan nodded, and Buffy scooped up Emily and headed out of the door. Dan placed his hand on Gavin's head. The lump that had developed, vanished and he began to stir.

"Ow. What happened?" He said groggily.

"Looks like we disturbed a gang of burglars Gav." Said Jo. "They're gone now, but they left a bit of a mess I'm afraid."

"You'd better call the police and get a crime number. I've got a cab for us. We've got to take Emily to hospital. She's not too good." Added Dan.

"Thanks. Yeah. I'll sort this, you look after Emily….I'll be okay…." He trailed off and sat dazed for a moment before starting to pick things up from off the floor. Dan and Jo headed out of the door.

"You sure he'll be okay?" Asked Jo.

"Yeah. He'll be alright. He'll tidy up, play with his trains, and he'll be fine. Probably write something for the Standard about his experience, though I'm betting it won't be anywhere near the truth, and he'll be the hero." Said Dan.

By this time they were at the taxi. Buffy had already placed the sleeping Emily in the rear and Jo got in too. As they drove away, Jo plucked up the courage to ask more questions.

"What about me?"

"You're an MI-5 operative. I think you know how to keep quiet." Replied Dan.

"Was that Emily that you were fighting? Or something else?" She queried.

"As far as we know, she was possessed, how, we're not too sure at the moment, but it's got something to do with her husband, Arthur Maguire, a white powder, and water." Said Buffy

"Possessed?"

"By a demon." Dan answered.

"A demon!" Said Jo, sceptically.

Buffy nodded. "Danny's able to sense them, for some reason I can't. Slayers can't. We don't know the answer to that either, yet."

Jo's brain worked hard remembering all the links she'd studied in preparation for her mission to Switzerland. The connections to Maguire rang a bell.

"You're Daniel Carter. I knew I'd seen your picture somewhere before. Maguire was implicated in Mandy Manning's death, you were her fiancé…." She trailed off as she saw the look on Buffy's face.

"Sorry, I suffer from foot in mouth occasionally."

"No it's okay. And, yes, you're right….not about the foot in mouth thingy, but we know he arranged the hit man to do his dirty work." Said Buffy.

Dan had pulled up outside the hospital by this time. Jo looked torn between staying with her friend and asking more questions.

Dan saw her dilemma. "Go and see Harry tomorrow. He'll answer anything else you need to know. You'll need someone else to talk this through with. I saw the look on your face when Buffy appeared out of nowhere."

Emily was beginning to come round. Jo helped Buffy get her out of the rear and they stood by the A and E entrance for a moment

"You're not coming in?"

"No. Too many questions, and too many camera's. We like to keep a low profile." Said Dan, sensing Buffy's dislike of such places.

As Buffy got back into the taxi, she called out to Jo. "Tell your friend Zaf, I'm sorry about his leg."

Jo thought about it, and grinned. Emily groaned and Jo hurried inside with her.

As Dan pulled away. Buffy gave him a hard look.

"Next time you get a car for a covert op. Get one with an auto box…"

------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter Fifty.**


	52. Chapter Fifty One

**Disclaimer**.. Only the bits et, etc…..

**Author's Note. **Here's another bit to be going on with…. I hope everyone had a good Christmas, and I wish you all a Happy New Year..

**Chapter Fifty One.**

**Friday…..**

**Rio de Janeiro.**

Willow was in the shower and Kennedy was drying her hair. As they performed these tasks the were discussing, loudly, the events of the previous day.

"So you think it'll still be there then. If it was me, I'd have made it disappear like that." Willow snapped her fingers to accentuate her point.

"Unless it's the size of a pea or something, as of zero three hundred their time, nothing had moved in or out of the place. I called Graham last night after you fell asleep to let him know you weren't going back. He emailed me back with the details. He say's feel better, and he'll see you when you're ready. Oh, and Sam woke up. She's preparing a report for you. Details to follow." Called out her lover.

"Good. I have to call in on Doctor Singh in Newark later and discuss the programming for the Buffybot. He thinks that if we rewrite some of the base line code it'll give her a much better speech pattern. Less mechanical, more Buffy."

"Ask him to do something about the skin tone too. The last one still looked way to plastcky. Vamps'll spot it a mile off."

Willow turned off the shower, stepped out, and wrapped a towel around herself.

"I'll need a voice pattern from you, so that they can put the vocal synthesizer into the Kenbot when it's ready." She said.

"I'll do it after breakfast." Replied Kennedy. She caught Willow by the arm as she passed, pulled her close, and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Just don't go playing with the toys, come home and play with me." She added with a wicked grin.

"No contest." Replied the witch.

------------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

Michelle and Diane were the only two still awake. Justin, Sarah and the youngest slayer of the group had only returned three hours earlier with the beaten and exhausted Hayley. The others were soundly asleep, either in beds or on the couches, no-one wanted to leave until they'd shown their support for Hayley.

"She thought it was at least Saturday, you know." Said Michelle as she poured herself another cup of tea. "It's amazing how she lost all sense of time. We never thought of doing a locator spell, did we."

"Not that it would have done any good. All those sigils that she said were painted on the walls and ceiling would have made it impossible." Said Diane.

Michelle was silent for a moment as she sipped her tea. "When are we going to tell her about Richard." She said, finally.

"When she's had some rest, and something to eat. Telling her while she was still up in the air would have been a bad idea. Justin made the right call there." Replied Di.

There was a shuffling sound and Justin's tousled head appeared round the door. He squinted at them due to the bright sunlight streaming in through the kitchen window.

"Talk of the devil.." Said Di.

"Pardon?" He queried. "I Thought I heard voices. Got any paracetamol, my head's thumping. Oooh and tea."

"You need more sleep, go back to bed I'll bring you some up." Said Di.

Justin nodded and shuffled off back to the spare bedroom.

"That Harry Watkins was a nice bloke. He took us all down to their canteen and gave us coffee and food." Said Michelle.

"Do you think he'll tell anyone?"

"Don't think so, he spoke to Mrs Carter just before we got there. We should thank them for squaring it with him."

"We have to tell Dawn, you know that don't you, 'Chelle. Especially in light of what Bateman was asking about. Hayley doesn't have a say in it now."

"I know. I just hope she gets her strength back. We're a good team, and Dawn needs us to watch her back."

"And we need to find and stop Bateman. Do you think they'll try and pin Richards murder on her?" Added Diane.

"Bloody hope not. Mind you, if Hayle's gets her strength back, just hope we can get to him first. otherwise they'll be finding bits of him in every county."

"Maybe we should call the police and tell them what really happened."

"No. Hayley doesn't talk about it, but Dawn say's that she had a bit of bother back in Oz. Something to do with her foster father. Apparently, he wasn't very nice."

Their conversation continued until the kettle had boiled and Di disappeared to take Justin his tea and paracetamol. Michelle sat in the kitchen alone for a while before yawning loudly and headed for her own bed. When they were all refreshed, the search could start…

-------------------------------------------------------

**Leeds.**

"_This is BBC Radio Leeds. The time is nine a.m. and here is the news. Police are still trying to trace the whereabouts of two teenagers seen running from the scene of the fatal stabbing in Marley Terrace last night. The dead man has been identified as Richard Headland, an Oxford University student, and the owner of the property. Anyone with information on the incident can call the police hotline on 08000 414 5999..."_

The elder of the pair switched off the radio before anymore was said.

"Fuck it! They're tryin' t' blame us forrit. That's all we fuckin' need." He said.

The two teens had spent a sleepless night in the abandoned steel mill on the south side of the city with several other dossers. The radio was courtesy of a visit to Tesco's on the way there, to nick stuff to eat.

"But we di'nt do nowt!" Said the younger. "Cept brek in."

Another of the group came over as a discussion around their brazier ended.

"Look. We heard the radio. We aint sayin' that you did it, but we know they're on about you two. We don't want the pigs crawlin' all over this place and us. You're goin' t' av' t' go. Best is to head for Sheffield or somewhere."

"After brekkie?"

No. Now. Sooner the better. Okay?"

The elder of the pair nodded. They gathered their things, there wasn't much, and they trudged out into the sunlight.

------------------------------------

**Alnwick.**

Thompson drove his car past the driveway to the house and parked in a gateway some distance up the road. Skirting the boundary of the grounds and checking the perimeter, he used a bridleway to reach the rear. Then he climbed over the stile and into the garden.

Entering quietly through the back door he listened for sounds. Silence. She could be asleep. He listened again at every doorway until he reached the cellar access door. Noting that it was slightly ajar, they hadn't left it like that, he drew an automatic from his coat pocket and gently slid back the mechanism. There were still no sounds from the cellar and he crept down them the gun poised in case she was there, waiting.

The door at the bottom was still shut. He opened it carefully and pushed it sharply at the last moment, the intention was to surprise anyone hiding behind it. There was no-one, and the door banged back against the wall. Switching on the light, he saw the manacles in a heap on the floor and entered the room quickly to examine how she'd gotten out of them. That was when the self closer that Hayley had added, quietly returned the door to its closed position behind him.

He whirled around, the gun pointed at the door and anyone that might be there, almost letting off a shot in his panic. Then he spotted the wiped area on the wall where the coated loo paper had erased some of the sigils.

He turned his attention back to the manacles. Seeing the torn up box on the floor he examined it and discovered the staples missing.

"Clever girl." He muttered.

He produced a camera from his pocket and took several shots of the room, then he headed for the door. He found it locked. Pulling out the gun again he shot the lock a couple of times. It fell apart and the door swung slightly ajar.

He left the room as it was, and made his way out of the house, back to his car and drove away. After a few miles, checking and rechecking that he wasn't being followed, he pulled into a lay by and made a call on his mobile.

"Sir. You were right. She did escape."

"_Knew it. Was there much damage?"_

No sir. I think your experiment was still effective. I've taken some photo's. Looks like she got out sometime in the night. She'd left a trap for someone if they'd gone in unprepared. I had to shoot the lock off to get out."

There was a thoughtful '_Hmmm' _from Bateman at the other end.

"_Not to worry. I'll see those pictures later, right now I want you to go to Leeds. I've just been listening to the news. There's been no mention of our former guest's possible involvement in Richard's murder. Apparently, two teenagers broke into the house after Levi had left and they must've discovered the body and ran. The police appear to be looking in the wrong direction. I need them to look for her. Go and see your contact there. Make sure they're on the right track."_

"Yes sir. I'll see to it."

"The line clicked dead. Thompson pulled out a different phone and dialled another number. A woman's voice answered.

"_DS Stoddard."_

"Jackie. It's Rob Thompson. I thought I'd give you a call as I'm back in the country again. How've you been…."

-------------------------------------

**Thames House. MI-5 H.Q.**

Harry steepled his fingers, his elbows on the desk as he pondered what to say. Through the glass partition to his office he could see Jo sat at her desk trying to keep awake, the mug of coffee he'd noted, was already her third.

Ruth came in at that moment with an armful of files.

"Here are the dailies Harry." She said. Harry didn't respond. She followed his line of sight to the blonde in the outer office.

"Something you should be telling me?" She teased.

Harry focussed his thoughts. "No, nothing. Why?"

"You're staring." She cocked her head in Jo's direction. "Is she in trouble?"

"No, no. it's nothing. Just … Assessing."

"Ah, review time. Don't be too hard on her Harry. We were all new at this once."

"Yes, quite." He paused. "Ruth. Would you ask her to come and see me when she's got a minute."

"Ruth smiled. "Yes Harry."

Ruth left. Harry took out his wallet and extracted a ten pound note, the one that had been pushed into his hand by a uniformed Dan Carter as he was walking in from the park earlier that morning. The post it note attached simply said… _'FOR JO-JO'_.

---------------------

**Area 51.**

"This is great, Sam." Willow beamed at the Senior Initiative officer. "It's the first real breakthrough we've had on this." She was reading the first few pages of their report.

"Just sorry we couldn't get Maguire back too." Said Sam.

"We'll get him. His days are numbered." Willow replied, a look of resolve on her face.

"So, what's all this about alien devices? Graham told us a little but he said to wait on your return." Said Riley, giving a nod in his friend's direction.

"When we were here yesterday I kept getting a nudge from the wards. Someone was trying to access the facility from the outside." Said Willow.

"Digging their way in?" Queried Riley.

"No, some sort of energy; but not a magical energy, if you see what I mean."

"Nuclear?" Asked Graham.

Willow shook her head. "Nope. Different. It felt…Alien." She wrinkled her eyebrows at her lack of descriptive expression.

There were puzzled looks from the others.

"It's kinda like, everything has a taste, or a smell. The coven say that my power is kinda strawberry flavour. Althenea's is more vanilla. Evil power tends to be kinda chalky."

"But you said that it wasn't magical power?" Said Sam.

"Same principles apply though. I've not had the experience of nuclear power, and don't really want to, but I guess it'd be like a hot tamale sauce. Static and generated electricity are almost alike. Kinda metallic. This feels pure, clinical, unemotional, no taste at all…. Alien." Replied Willow.

"How are you going to get in. Teleport? Do you need backup?" Queried Riley.

"Nope. Astral projection, and no, thanks for offering. That way if anyone tries to shoot me or capture me they'll find it kinda difficult."

"Oh." Riley sounded disappointed.

Sam looked at her husband, indignantly.

"Riley Finn. You put all thoughts of being the all action hero out of your mind for a few days. We're on leave after the doc clears us." She paused. "And I want to visit Iowa and tell your parents that they're going to be grandparents."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned and gave her a mock salute.

Willow smiled. "Actually, Buffy wondered yesterday if you might be intending to make your vacation a little more permanent, under the circumstances."

The two gave her horrified looks.

"Not a chance." They chorused.

"In fact, we could still pass information to Maguire, or Hecht. As long as we don't meet up with either of them again we could give them as much disinformation as we can. It's on the last page of our report, under 'Recommendations'." Said Sam.

"We all want you to take it easy though. No more missions like Belize; or this one. Buffy…We all want you to take a back seat for a while. We don't want to be raisin' a bunch o' orphans."

There were a few ideas thrown around as to how disinformation might be best disseminated. Eventually Willow had to call a halt to the brainstorming session and informed them of her itinerary

She sat cross-legged on the floor to meditate. A bespectacled image of herself wearing a white lab coat appeared opposite her, smiled at the watching Finns, and disappeared.

Willow's abilities had always amazed Sam, some of it was because of her self control over the awesome forces involved. Sam had tried and failed to make even the simplest of spells work, she just didn't have the ability. It disappointed her somewhat, but as Riley had pointed out, he had married her because she was an exceptional human being, not for her aptitude to cast spells.

-------------------------------------------------

**SGC. Cheyenne Mountain Complex.**

After her determining that the Asgard beam was functioning correctly, the installation of her other equipment had taken up the rest of the previous day, and most of the evening. She had cancelled her flight back to Colorado and beamed herself back to the mountain in the early hours. After a few hours sleep and a shower; this moment put her in the commissary, eating the specially ordered blue jell-o and reading her emails, when Jack and Daniel entered looking for their own sustenance.

A bowl of fruit loops was placed opposite her and Jack's form appeared in her peripheral vision. Another bowl of what looked like muesli, was placed adjacent and Daniel slid onto the seat.

She made to stand, her inner soldier giving in to the chain of command. Jack waved her down.

There were a few moments silence between the trio before Jack could resist it no longer.

"So, Daniel. You left here around what? Midnight?" He mused, glancing at the archaeologist.

"Eleven thirty." Replied Daniel.

"Ah. That's good. Even for you." Said Jack.

"Thank you Jack." Daniel beamed, as though he were being praised by teacher for doing good work. Sam detected the sarcasm in their tone.

"And what time did you get home, young lady?" The question was directed at Sam.

She almost choked at the comment. "Sir?"

"After three. I know because Siler logged you in." Said Jack, before she could recover.

There were prob…." Sam started.

"Uh. Uh. No. No. I said home by midnight. And just how did you get back. Beaming! Waste of a perfectly good aircraft." Jack was teasing her, again, about her dedication to her projects.

Sam asserted herself. The spoon went into the jell-o with a plop. Her forearms placed flat on the table then looked him straight in the eyes. Her finger prodded the able as she spoke.

"Sir. The other place. You remember. The one that you won't say anything about. They were in a lockdown situation. We had to regain access to our own facility. It cost us a lot of time."

"He's joking, Sam." Said Daniel. A frown crossed his brow. He glanced at Jack. "You are, aren't you Jack?"

"Yeah, sure. You betcha." Grinned Jack.

Sam dipped her head towards her commanding officer and lowered her voice. "Sir. Why can't you tell us what's going on in there? There ware some pretty wild rumours going around on the surface, regarding what might go on down there."

"As, I suspect, there are some pretty wild rumours about what we get up to down here." Said Jack, philosophically. "It's classified Carter. Need to know only."

"And I don't need to know." She said, a tight smile painted on her lips.

O'Neill raised his index finger. "Exactly." He said. He glanced sideways at Daniel, whose face was a picture of anticipation. "And you don't need to know either." He added.

He started eating. Sam opened her mouth to ask again, and he pointed to his food and wagged a finger at her. She kept quiet, and ate her jell-o. When he'd finished, he stood, looked at his watch and beckoned to them both.

"Briefing. My office. Ten minutes. Agent Barrett has an update for us."

-----------------------------------

As Sam came into the office she was talking to Pete on her cell phone.

"Yeah, you too. Look I gotta go, meeting. See you tonight." She said, gently. Glancing at the watching eyes around the room, she blushed, and snapped the phone shut.

Agent Barrett stood up as she slid into her seat next to Daniel, who leaned over and whispered, _'hot date?' _as Barrett prepared to start his introduction.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but said nothing, both of Jack's went into his hairline, and the man seated next to Barrett grinned, his eyes seeming to smile too, and that made Sam a little more comfortable.

"Sorry about that. Boyfriend." She said in embarrassment.

Barrett started his brief. "First, let me introduce you to my new supervisor, Hank Summers….."

He went around the table introducing the others, and acknowledging that he already knew Jack.

Hank made a short speech, telling them that gave them a little of his background in geology and his NID field work over the last few years. There was no mention of family….

"The President has recently given me a new brief. My job now is to help bring all the various parties together, we should be working towards the same goals, I can think of several instances where better communication between us would have seen situations resolved more quickly, or not happen in the first place. General Hammond is still in charge of Homeworld Security, and Jack and I will be working more closely with him to effect this policy."

"What about the Oversight Committee?" Queried Daniel. "Don't we fall under their brief also?"

"Yes. That's still true. However…" Hank paused and glanced at Jack. "…We believe that Mr. Woolsey's acerbic nature sometimes has a detrimental effect on people. I'm here to smooth things over…And maybe…keep him out of your hair a little more." He concluded.

Sam almost jumped for joy at that statement. Daniel gave him a look that said, best of luck with that. Teal'c stayed silent, raised one eyebrow, and slowly turned his head in Hank's direction, his eyes saying much the same thing.

At Hank's nod Barrett continued his briefing.

"Okay. The last few weeks we've been keeping an eye on former Vice President, Robert Kinsey. As we informed you last week, he's dropped off the map, not been seen for a few days. Not outside his house, anyway, which was where we found him, eventually."

"Last place you'd look, naturally. So he's what. A recluse now?" Queried Jack.

"Not exactly. Yesterday he came out of his house at nine a.m., got into his chauffeured car, and drove into Washington." Barrett glanced at Hank. "We're still not sure how it happened, yet, but he gave us the slip. We ended up following an identical car, plates and all…. The only thing we do know, is that his private jet took off just after we discovered we'd lost him."

"Destination?" Queried Jack, interrupting.

"Officially, New York. Unofficially, it could have dropped him off at any point in between." Replied Barrett.

"Or anywhere else." Interjected Daniel.

"Indeed." Added Teal'c. "O'Neill. I believe that he may have used the ploy of following closely to another craft, in order to conceal the signature of his vessel."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Does anyone else have a bad feeling about all this…?"

There were nods from around the table.

"Okay people. Usual precautions. Kinsey's nasty but not effective on his own. Some of his friends are though. Let's be careful out there." Said Jack.

-----------------------

It was later that afternoon when Jack returned home with an armful of grocery bags, that he discovered his front door ajar…..

-----------------------------------------------------

**Prometheus docking area.**

Astral Willow made her way through the corridors, occasionally stepping through the doors to see what was in the rooms beyond, after first carefully checking if anyone was watching her. She knew there were security cameras positioned all around, but they weren't her concern. Whilst in astral form she couldn't be detected by them, and because she was projecting her image wearing a lab coat, anyone who saw her physically would assume that she was one of the other technicians, and hopefully not challenge her….

There were a pair of blast doors blocking her access at the end of the corridor. Not really a problem, except that she didn't know what was on the other side. She was assessing what to do when the red light above the door began flashing and the door started to slide to one side. She stepped to the side to see who was opening the door. A straggle-haired, bespectacled, tubby man in a similar white coat to her own hurriedly approached from the other side. He was muttering about geeks, and looking down at a circuit board he was carrying. In doing so, he almost bumped into her. Well it would have been a bump, had she been solid.

He didn't notice her and carried on down the corridor. She turned and her eyes followed him, amazed at his focus on the object. A voice from behind her made her turn back to the open door.

"Coombs. I've found it. You don't need to go for another one!"

That was when she saw it. The designation on the aft tail depicted it as the X-303. Her eyes widened.

"Woah! That's kinda not what I expected." She said.

She stepped over the threshold of the bay as the man came rushing back past her. He still didn't notice her as he passed.

The man who'd called out caught him up from the other direction. He made to tug the board from Coombs, who resisted.

"Felger!" Coombs snapped. "I've got it."

Felger glared at Coombs and let go. They started to move back towards the spacecraft.

She noticed the barcode ID badges the pair wore, mentally she created one, and added it to her image. She sucked in a breath, and followed as the door closed behind her.

"I've got to finish the work on the defence shields. You don't need to help me." She heard Felger saying.

"Yes well I've got to. Colonel Carter told me to. I told you she didn't trust you to finish the job." Coombs hissed.

The banter between the pair continued as they hurried back to the ramp that protruded from the side of the ship.

Willow smiled. She was in. Her inner scientist was unleashed, and she followed behind.

As they approached the ship she saw sentries moving around, and other technicians and military types testing and checking systems. No-one challenged her presumably accepting that she was accompanying the two bickering scientists. Her eyes darted about, taking in all the information that was laid out before her.

Eventually, her guides entered what must be the nerve centre of the ship. The Bridge. A comfortable 'Captain Kirk' type of chair stood on a plinth in the middle of the room. Banks of systems and monitoring equipment lined the walls to its left and the rear, whilst in front was a large screen. There was no-one else here and the two men, still arguing, tried to sit in the big chair at the same time. That caused them to have another argument.

Willow wondered if their constant berating of each other actually achieved any purpose, or whether it was a detriment to their work. If they didn't ague so much, they might possibly achieve more.

As she moved around the room she saw a systems monitoring screen. A schematic on the display told her the status of the ship. She read the list, and committed it to memory.

"_Naquadah generators…. Offline."_

"_Hyperdrive….. Offline."_

"_Ring Transport.… Active." _

"_Asgard Beam… Active." _

"_Weapons…. Offline." _

"_Defence shields…. Offline." _

Not being able to touch anything was a bind. Even so, she could '_feel' _the power source that she'd felt the previous day. She wanted to access the systems displayed before her, to find out more about them. On the screen in front of her, the defence shield system suddenly changed its status to '_Online_'.

Behind her, there was a chorused "_Yes_!" from the two men. Then the room became silent. Coombs and Felger had stopped arguing.

She turned to see them gaping a her. Felger recovered first.

"Who are you?" He asked…

---------------------------------

**End of Chapter Fifty One.**


	53. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer**… I don't own it, except for little bits…

**Chapter Fifty Two.**

**(Still Friday…..)**

**Thames House. MI-5 Headquarters. **

Jo sat across from Harry, he gave her a wry smile and passed the ten pound note across the table."

"Care to explain this?" He asked.

Jo winced, took a breath and poured out the events she'd witnessed the previous evening. Harry sat there listening intently to her report….

---------------------

"You're not asking any questions, Harry. I take it you know about all this already." Jo said, pausing towards the end of her explanation.

"Not the fine details. You've filled in a lot of the blank spaces, as it were." He replied. "I trust I have no need to ask you to keep it to yourself?" He added.

"As Dan Carter said. I'm MI-5, I know how to keep quiet." She replied.

"Good. Now. What did your friend Emily remember when she recovered?"

"That's just it, she doesn't know what happened to her. It's as though her memory from the last few weeks has been erased. The last thing she remembers is my visit to Switzerland. I think it's frightened her. The doctor's put her under observation for the time being to see if she shows any other symptoms. He's thinking along the lines that she's had some sort of psychological breakdown."

Harry thought for a moment.

"That may be a blessing. Jo, I know you're concerned for your friend. However, I want you to have no further contact with her. If her memory is somehow restored it may prove too much for her. Her husband has obviously had a hand in what happened to her. When he discovers where she is, he'll want to know what's been going on. If he comes into contact with you it will put all of us at risk. I don't want any of those things. Understood."

"Yes Harry."

"Good. That's all. I would suggest that you and Zaf move house. Use safe house E16 as a temporary measure, alright."

Jo nodded. She stood to leave, there was a pause; then she remembered the message that had come through to her desk earlier.

"Oh, Harry. Special Branch have sent in a request for us to assist with locating this serial killer, the one that's been mutilating all those men. They found three more bodies in two locations this morning, they were several days old."

Harry looked at her, blankly for a moment. "Jo, you were present when it was dealt with it last night."

Jo's face paled. "What!?"

Harry continued. "Didn't you realise? Your friend Emily, or rather the possessor of her body, was the perpetrator of those heinous crimes…."

-----------------------

A few minutes later Jo left Harry's office somewhat shaken, she hadn't considered that her friend, possessed tough she was, would have been capable of such an act.

Harry waited for a minute, then he picked up the phone. When it answered he spoke quickly and calmly.

"There is a young woman in St. Thomas's Hospital, by the name of Emily Hecht. She's currently undergoing psychiatric assessment. Her husband is part of an ongoing investigation. I don't want Mrs. Hecht harmed in any way, however, she must on no account have any contact with her husband. Is that understood."

There was a 'yes' from the other end of the phone and Harry replaced the receiver….

----------------------------------------------------

**Prometheus docking bay**

"_Uh oh!" _Thought Willow. An idea flitted across her mind. Then out loud and with an air of authority, she said…

"Actually, I was just wondering how long it was going to be before you stopped arguing, fixed the damn defence shields and noticed I was here."

Living with Kennedy for two years and teaching the new slayers and watchers had given her more confidence in herself and her abilities. These two were like a couple of bickering schoolboys, dark Willow would call them insignificant little worms. White Willow, Willow the school ma'am, would settle for a less derogatory put down, but still deal with them firmly.

"Ah, yes. You noticed that…. Well, we, er, we discuss things like that all the time….It, it, gets the creative juices going. Yes, that's it…." Replied Felger.

"Yes, yes, exactly that." Confirmed Coombs.

Willow smiled at the pair, worried looks on their faces as though they'd just been caught smoking in the locker room by a teacher.

"Good. Now you can talk me through the systems in here, I need to familiarise myself with their functions for my report."

"R-Report." Stammered Coombs.

Willow tapped her watch. "Come on, I don't have all day. Clock's ticking."

The two moved in opposite directions to comply with her demand. Unfortunately there was an object in their way. Each other.

Willow almost giggled as the comedic pair glared at each other and sidestepped only to find that they'd both gone the same way, again. Felger put his hands on Coombs shoulders, moved him to his left, and stepped around him.

Willow turned to the work station behind her and, unseen by the two scientists, conjured a clipboard into her hands. Turning back she saw Felger standing in front of the viewing screen as though he were about to make a speech.

His chest swelled. A cheesy smile formed on his baby faced features as he gave her his background, the importance of the X-303 project, aka Prometheus, and its history.

Her eyes flicked to Coombs who's face was covered by his hands, his head lowered and shaking left to right at the embarrassing situation his colleague was getting them into… Again.

Willow was pretending to make notes on her conjured clipboard, or at least she was waiting to pretend to do so. Felger's preamble was taking so long she was getting worried that someone else might come in and see her. She rolled her eyes and held up a hand.

"Stop!" She commanded. "Professor Felger. I know who you are. I need to know about this equipment. Today, would be nice."

Felger paled. Stammered a couple of instructions to Coombs, who explained about the Ring Transport device, then demonstrated the Asgard Beaming Device by transporting Felger out into the docking area.

Whilst Felger was out of sight, Coombs quickly explained the capabilities of the Hyperdrive, Naquadah generators, defence shields, and the weapons systems.

He'd just finished as Felger came back onto the bridge panting in exertion.

"You did that on purpose!" He yelled at Coombs.

Willow thought for a moment that they were going to come to blows; but as they stood there arguing yet again she realised that this really was how they got along…

It was several minutes before either of the men realised that she was no longer there.

"Where'd she go?" Asked Felger.

Coombs shrugged. "She didn't come this way. We would have seen her."

"Who was she, anyway?"

"I-I didn't get her name… Did you?"

"No… Oh, god. What if she reports all this…" He trailed off and waved his arms up and down. Coombs looked blankly at him. "Arguing." Felger added.

Coombs winced. "Oh dear. Oh dear, dear me."

---------------------------

**WSC Initiative. Area 51.**

Willow lifted her head from her trance.

Sam sat across from her, smiled and held out a hand to help her up.

"Good trip?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. Boy, you wouldn't believe what they've got in there."

"Try me."

Willow took a breath. "Only a honkin' great spaceship…."

Sam's eyes almost bulged at the revelation. She sat back and listened as Willow explained what she'd discovered……

----------------------------------------

**Geneva.**

Klaus Hecht shook the hand of Oliver Mace as he was leaving the hotel lobby. Their conversation was bordering on the mundane, mainly for the benefit of the hotel staff.

"I trust you found everything to your satisfaction." Said Hecht.

"Most definitely Herr Hecht. I look forward to seeing you in London next week."

"Yes, I believe that everything will work out satisfactorily."

Mace climbed into the back of the limousine and was whisked away to the airport, and a flight home…

It hadn't taken Hecht long to discover that Mace was the head of the Joint Intelligence Council, responsible for collating and co-ordinating operations between MI-5, MI-6 and Special Branch.

What no-one but Hecht, Maguire, and the now possessed body of Oliver Mace knew, was that their meeting had been about how they could infiltrate, disorganise, and take over the British Security Forces.

-------------------------------------------

**Oxford.**

Hayley perched herself on the arm of the sofa and addressed the group. They discussed the events of the previous two days and debated how long it would take her to regain her slayer abilities, given how much of the serum had been administered.

"Of course, we don't know if any was given to you whilst you were still unconscious." Justin mused.

"Ideally we'd need to ask Mr Giles about it, but he's away until Sunday." Said Sarah.

"Dawn might know, or Buffy." Said Katrina.

Hayley held up her hands to halt the deliberations.

"Look, fella's. There's always the possibility that they might not come back. Bateman must've based his theory on some sort of information. Look. I know I've got to tell Dawn, but I want to tell you all something first." She paused. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"You're family. What else were we going to do?" Questioned Michelle.

"Yeah, I know…. But there's somethin' else…. Somethin' you don't know about me…"

There were confused looks from around the room.

"Well unless you tell us, we're not going to know, are we?" Sid Diane.

"You might not like it…."

"No more secrets. Not from each other. Richard was the last one. It's too much bother." Said Michelle.

Hayley took a breath. "Okay. My name's not really Hayley McDonald….It's Wilma…Wilma Jean Bailey…A-and I killed someone, back in Oz…"

There was silence around the room as she told her story…

-----------------------------------

The story sounded like one of those bittersweet novels that you could buy from any bookshop. The sort that would make a good film if anyone could get the funding to make it. After she'd finished there were the inevitable questions.

"So, how did you come up with the name Hayley McDonald?" Queried Katrina.

"It was Xander's idea. I was born in 'Eighty Six. Halley's comet year. And when he and Vi caught up with me, just before Christmas in '03, I was working out of McDonald's trucking station, near Canberra."

"Bit of a reach?" Said Justin.

Hayley shrugged. "Sounded good to me."

"Who knew, er, knows?" Asked Diane.

"Dawn, Xander, Vi, Buffy, Willow, Kennedy, Mr Giles, Mr Wood, and Faith." Hayley reeled off the names.

"Why not us?" Asked Michelle, sounding a little hurt and shocked.

"Buffy thought there were enough who knew already. The idea was to keep it quiet. Especially with how things went when Faith killed someone."

"But it was self defence. An accident. You weren't to know how strong you'd got?" Said Sarah.

"Local police didn't think so. My foster dad was a drinking buddy of the local Sergeant. Willow showed me the report. I was tagged as being highly dangerous. And who's goin' to believe a sixteen year old prozzie, workin' out of a truckin' station. Not on yer life mate. Bateman was right about that. Even Richie was shocked."

A silence hit the room like a mute button being pressed. Di glanced around at the others. "Actually, I've got some bad news about Richard…"

Hayley's face fell even more as they told her of the stabbing in Leeds. It was suggested, and Hayley agreed, that until they knew one way or the other, whether the police were looking for her in connection with the murder, that she should keep out of sight.

--------------------------

Mohinder and Stefan started setting up the video link so that they could conference call Dawn. Justin was gazing out of the garden window, deep in thought. Suddenly he whirled around and exclaimed.

"So how did Bateman find out??!!"

There were blank looks from the others.

"Bateman knew who Hayley really is. How did he know?" He elaborated.

There was still no comment from the others…

"He must have a spy, in the WSC. Someone who has access to all the information." He added.

"One of the Watchers!?" Said Stefan, incredulous that Justin could even suggest such a thing.

"Well it's hardly likely to be Dawn, or the others. Is it? Obviously, someone on the inside doesn't agree with the new ways."

"We'd better warn Dawn then, and fast. Thing is, how do we do it without alerting whoever it is? All the conference calls go through the main server. If it's someone on the inside, they'll be watching Dawn's communications." Said Diane.

Mohinder, who had been deliberating on the information he'd just received, spoke up.

"I might have the solution to that." He scribbled on his pad and showed it to the others.

"What's that? Asked Michelle, squinting at the symbols Mohinder had written down.

Mohinder gave her a broad, toothy grin. "Klingon." He beamed.

----------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

Dawn ended the conference call with a sigh. All of the Oxford team had been asking how the wedding went, how she was getting on being in the 'hot seat' and how Buffy and Daniel's plans were going. There had been no mention of anything to do with Hayley's kidnap by Bateman, or the murder of Richard Headlam.

At first she was puzzled, but caught on quickly and played her part, chatting away merrily. As she jotted down the glyphs that Mohinder had displayed in the background.

Putting the paper in her pocket she nonchalantly exited the office, and made her way down to Xander's workshop. As they conversed amid the sawdust and chippings, she showed him the note, and his brow furrowed with worry.

-----------------------------------

**Perivale.**

Buffy's day was quiet, by her standards at least. Dan had gone to the 'Cop Shop', as they all liked to call it, early. Partly because he wanted to return the ten pounds to Jo Portman and give Harry a heads up as to the successful end to the killer on the loose.

There had been housework. Doing the dishes was easy, it all went into the dishwasher, a tablet added, a push of a button, and the machine did the rest. Vacuuming. Dusting. Polishing. All things she hadn't had to do in a while. Hotels did have some advantages. Laundry. That too had a novelty factor. At first the washing machine had seemed small compared to the one they used to have in Sunnydale. However, after a quick call to Kate her confusion was settled, and the machine whirred away merrily in the corner of the kitchen. She studied it for a few minutes; sipping at her coffee as their smalls tumbled together in the suds.

A perfect day. This was normal. This was life, and she found herself quietly enjoying it.

Then there was shopping, well market really. The word 'shopping' in British terms seemed to cover the whole purchasing scenario. Dan had given her directions to the local convenience store, something equivalent to a mini-mart or seven-eleven back in the US. It was run by an Asian family, and they also catered as a collection point for dry cleaning, something she was desperately in need of, having several dresses and suits that would not be wearable if she put them in with the laundry.

Leaving the machines to do their respective jobs, she picked up her bundle and headed out into the sunlight……

--------------------------------------

**Trowbridge, Wiltshire. England.**

After their meeting in the workshop, Xander had collected Vi from the gym, Dawn had gathered Josh from the library, and the four had set off in the Range Rover, under the pretext of an afternoons shopping and a movie.

The market town of Trowbridge lay some five miles north of Westbury. The bustling little town boasting an array of shops set in a traditional 'High Street' format.

During the journey, Dawn had related the message from the Oxford team and they speculated as to what the full story was. When they parked, Dawn made the call….

------------------------------------

To keep Hayley's whereabouts secret, it was agreed that she only go out in public wearing the pendant that she had used when they were avoiding the Bringers. Dawn requested that she be informed when her slayer abilities returned, as she was certain that they would. Otherwise she was to remain safe from harm.

Dawn concurred with the group that Dean Simons was probably responsible for the eradication of Richard's records, and the missing ten minutes of video tape footage. The incriminating evidence needed to be returned, minus the scene showing Diane's lock forcing entrance….

-----------------------

When the discussion was over the four sat in silence as they digested the information.

"So we can't even trust our own people now. Any ideas as to who the mole is?" Said Josh.

"I guess it's more likely that it will be one of the older watchers. One who was trained by the old council." Said Vi.

"There might be more than one. Bateman must be recruiting. I think Michelle's right about Dean Simons." Said Dawn. "We should tell Buffy, Willow and Giles as soon as we can. Other than that we keep everything as normal until Sunday. That way anyone keeping tabs on us for Bateman won't tip him off. Agreed?"

The others approved her proposal.

"And you stay close to us in the meantime. He didn't get any information out of Hayley, so he might try getting it direct from the source. You." Said Vi.

Dawn nodded. "Buffy's gonna love this. I can hear her now. _"It must be Tuesday, Dawn's in trouble." _I just know I'll end up in a convent yet." She whined.

"Okaaayy. Suggestions as to how we find out who, he, she or they, are?" Said Xander, trying to avert everyone's attention. "The others can keep an eye on Simons, he's visible so we know where to find him."

"How about we look for Bateman, and deal with him. When he's out of the way, anyone who supports him won't have a need to carry on." Suggested Josh.

"Xander huffed. "Which part of Stefan's report did you not get. The guy doesn't exist. They can't find anything on him."

"No, I think Josh is right. We find him, put him away, and the others won't have a leader to follow. We might not know where he is, but we have two names to track, and we might know someone else who does know where he is." Explained Vi.

"Who?" The others chorused.

Vi rummaged in her bag and pulled out a cell phone sim card. A big smile spread over her face as she brandished it.

"This belonged to Mr. Wallace. We pull the numbers from it, see who they belong to, then find his address and go see him." She added.

Josh pointed to a sign at the end of the car park. "There's an internet café in the town. We might be able to get the address from the online directory." He looked at Dawn. "You up for a little hacking."

Dawn grinned. "Why not. I've got nothing else planned."

-----------------------------------

**Hanbury. Worcestershire.**

A cottage stood at the end of a lane, just outside the village. It had been his home for most of his adult life. As the telephone rang for the umpteenth time the answering machine cut in, but was unable to take any message due to the small tape being full. It clicked off again as the caller gave up.

It was an untidy place. Books were piled upon the dining table, the sideboard, and on shelves around the room. Scrolls and astrological charts were unravelled or pinned onto an easel. The place had been still and silent for the last four days….

As quiet as the grave.

Wallace sat, splayed out in the armchair, a hand over his heart and a pained mask on his frozen features. His glassy eyes stared at the wall in front of him, unblinking, unseeing.

A cat jumped onto the window sill outside, and sat cleaning its paws for a few moments, then surveyed the scene inside the room and leapt down again. The only other visitor to the house had been four days earlier, and had not crossed the threshold. Wallace had tried to slam the door in the face of his former ally and employer.

Bateman had managed to stop him closing the door and said that he just wanted to talk. Wallace had said he wanted nothing more to do with Bateman's plans, and that he should let the past be buried.

Bateman had gotten angry and prodded him with the point of the umbrella he was carrying. It hadn't hurt, that was why Wallace had thought no more of it. Then Bateman had given up, and left.

Three hours after the confrontation, Wallace had collapsed. A later autopsy would confirm that it was indeed a heart attack.

Only Bateman would know that it was induced by the small amount of a rare and undetectable poison developed by the Russians at the height of the cold war. A poison that dissipated within a few hours of its injection.

Bateman had smiled to himself as he'd left the village. He'd only used that method of disposing of a loose end once before, ten years ago. They hadn't suspected foul play in Will Hartnell's death, and they wouldn't now….

------------------------------------

**Norcan Electronics Inc.**

Willow arrived in Leonard's office, matching the broad smile he wore with one of her own.

"Willow. Hi there. Kenn not with you?" Said Leonard.

"Nope, just little ol' me. She's entertaining Natalie while Olivia and Giles are on honeymoon."

"Really. And she's not tried to slay her yet? You know her history with Madison, don't you?"

"Yeah. But Natalie's not her half sister. Actually she kinda likes it; what with all the games and swimming and excursions, an' stuff. I get to tell the bedtime stories though."

Leonard's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "This is new. What spell did you use?" He asked.

A horrified look crossed Willow's face for a moment. "Huh? No sir. No spells, not on Kennedy. Nuh uh, never…." She babbled.

"Willow... I'm joking." Grinned Leonard. "Maybe she's a little broody then?" He added.

Willow eyed him suspiciously for a moment, trying to decide whether he was still in joke mode. She shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe it's got somethin' to do with all the wedding plans at the moment." She replied.

"Well, you're both intelligent, consenting adults. I'm sure you'll decide what the best way forward is." He said, a knowing look in his eyes.

Willow smiled. "Thank you Leonard, that's so sweet. You wouldn't like to convince my parents of that, would you."

"Now, you're joking. I value my sanity."

Willow sighed. "It was worth a try."

There was a pause in their conversation. Leonard broke the silence by turning to business.

"So, why the visit?"

"Oh, yeah. I came to see Doctor Singh. We need to rewrite some of the base line protocols on the Buffybot's programming. A-an' I've got the voice pattern for the Kenbot, when it's ready."

"Good. It'll be sort of strange seeing Kennedy wandering around when I know she's not really here, but it'll stop her step mother asking all those questions about your globe trotting habits."

"It's not only for our benefit, if the power cells and processors you've developed from the specs I gave you work out, we could be on the way to giving a new lease of life to minefield victims and disabled people all over the world."

"So you've still got that in mind. Bionics. They say it can't be achieved. Are you sure the world's ready for it?"

"We're still a way off yet. There's the whole rejection part to be reconciled. Magic would help, but that would need me to be there at every operation."

"Well we'll keep it quiet for a little longer then. By the way, I have the inspections people coming in next week, on Wednesday. You free?"

"I think so. Who's coming?"

"A guy named Woolsey and his team. It'd be great if you were here to answer his questions."

"No lawyers this time, then." Mused Willow.

Leonard laughed. "No, this guy's on the up. Works for the Pentagon, some department called 1928 Oversight, whatever that is."

Alarm bells went off in Willow's head….

-----------------------------

**End of Chapter Fifty Two.**


	54. Chapter Fifty Three

**Disclaimer**… I don't own it, except for little bits…

**A/N**. **1 **Don't bash me if I've got the terminology and use of processors wrong in the first section. I'm not a computer engineer. I needed a description and this is what formed in my brain…

**A/N. 2**. This is turning into something of a saga rather than a story. Perhaps it should be entered under a new section. It will conclude at some point soon, I promise. However, for now I need to show the process and thoughts behind the action, not just lay one incident on top of another. Stay with it…..

**Chapter Fifty Three.**

**Norcan Electronics.**

Willow's explanation of what she'd discovered about the true purpose of the 1928 Oversight Committee, the connection to Alec Colson's disappearance, and what she'd discovered in Nevada had taken some time.

Leonard's initially shocked state had turned to one of concern for the safety of his daughter and her girlfriend if the government found out exactly where the original idea and specifications for the processors now used in its space program came from….

"So when the government approached you with their requirements for the multi-interface processors, you didn't tell them exactly where you got the specs from." Said Willow.

"God, no" He exclaimed How could I. If I'd mentioned anything about you, or Sunnydale at the time they'd have gone looking for you. They were pretty insistent on full disclosure of the company's accounts and structure, after what happened with Colson."

Willow gave him wry smile. "So, now we know what they wanted such a high spec processor for, to interface between all the alien devices. Huh, that spaceship has a lot in common with the Buffybot . It's kinda funny when you think about it."

Leonard laughed, got up and poured himself a glass of water.

"We'll have to keep them away from that section then. I'll have it quarantined as a precautionary measure."

"What will you tell them?"

Leonard thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers and grinned at her.

"I know. I'll tell them that there's been a problem with the air conditioning, and the building's been sealed off for cleaning and sanitisation."

"Legionella pneumophila. Good idea, but, won't they want to call in the CDC?"

"No. We can deal with it internally. I have a team specifically trained to cope with these things. I'll put it in motion later today. You go and see Dr. Singh, and leave it to me…."

--------------------------------------

**London. Pimlico.**

After her delightfully normal day, Buffy and Dan were headed for an equally delightful and normal evening out with his, no, _their _friends. Dan parked the car and they entered the Rose and Crown.

Jack Tarrant looked up from his glass cleaning and a broad grin split his face as he saw the couple.

"Danny. Good to see you." He called. "And this beautiful young lady must be your fiancée." He added, glancing at the petite blonde.

Buffy held out a hand over the bar and she and Jack shook. "Buffy Summers." She announced, smiling.

"And the smile says it all. I'm Jack Tarrant, landlord extrordinaire. Welcome to the Rose and Crown." He replied. "What'll it be. First one's on the house." He added.

"White wine, please." Requested Buffy.

"Thanks Jack. Mine's a pint." Said Dan.

There was some banter between Dan and Jack as the landlord poured their drinks, and Buffy took in her surroundings. She still couldn't break the habit of looking for the exits, potential attack zones, and objects that could be used as weapons when she entered a strange place. Her assessment satisfied she re-applied herself to the conversation.

"I hear you're leaving the police, going into teaching." Said Jack.

"I see the lads can't keep a secret then." Replied Dan.

"Actually it was Sandra who told me." Continued Jack.

Jack drew her into the conversation by asking where she was originally from and how they'd met etcetera. Buffy answered all his enquiries as truthfully as she could, after all, he knew nothing of her and she was in a pleasant place, one where Dan and the others felt comfortable and relaxed.

There was the sound of laughter from the doorway and two couples entered the pub, Jack excused himself and began serving them drinks. Soon more people came in and Dan indicated to a table where they sat and chatted whilst they waited for the others.

They didn't have long to wait. Sandra and Gemma arrived first, the latter carrying a plain folder under her arm, which she slid across the table to Dan.

"You're spending too much time with Steve." He said, eying the folder suspiciously. "What's this? Another arrest you've made, or a juicy plot to kill the Queen?" He added jokingly.

"Neither. It just came in. The Guv'nor asked me to pass it to you. Seems an Oxford student got himself stabbed to death in Leeds, and they think the person they're looking for might head for London." Gemma replied.

Dan gave her a puzzled look. "How can they be certain of that?" He asked, automatically flicking open the folder. He snapped it shut again when he realised he was supposed to be off duty.

"No. I'll look at it later, or tomorrow. We're supposed to be on a night out." He said.

"We've got to keep our eyes open. Apparently, she's Australian, and they think she might turn up in the Earls Court area." Explained Sandra.

"And that just happens to be where we're heading tonight." Buffy chipped in, dryly.

"A policeman's lot is not a happy one." Sang a trio of voices from behind them.

Pete, Tony and Steve had arrived. They got drinks and sat at the table with the others. The folder was passed around, the newcomers familiarising themselves with its single sheet content as they chatted and joked.

Basically it was a wanted poster. There was a photograph of the person the police were looking for, a brief description, and the nature of the offence the person was alleged to have committed. This was an information poster for officers only, not for the general public.

It eventually came back to Dan, he sighed and gave the contents a cursory glance. He spotted the photograph. Buffy took little notice of the folder until Dan began reading the notes.

"Wilma Jean Bailey. Wanted for unlawful killing of her foster father in Australia, 23rd May 2003.…"

He paused as he sensed Buffy stiffen. From that point the rest of their conversation took place telepathically ….

_"That photo's old. It's nothing like her now…."_

---------------------------

They'd moved from the pub soon afterwards, and the folder had been placed in the boot of Dan's car for safety. The car was left in the safety of the pub car park, as Dan didn't want to drive if he was having a couple of drinks. He still wasn't putting his healing abilities to the test when it came to alcohol.

Dan managed to keep the others busy whilst she slipped away to call Dawn and question her about the contents of the file. He hadn't made any real comment about it, all he'd said was that they should discuss it as soon as possible. Somewhere private…

"_Buffy. How was your day?" _The younger Summers sister effervesced.

"Good. Normal even. Yours?" Replied Buffy.

"_No problemo."_

"Really. So how come I've just found out the police are looking for Wilma Jean Bailey in connection to a death by stabbing in Leeds?" There was a vexed tone in her voice.

"_How….?"_

"Remember that fiancé of mine…the one who's a cop?"

"_Crap…Look, we were going to tell you, but…"_

"We?"

"_The guy's in Oxford have everything covered. Xander, Vi and Josh are here with me…."_

"Where's Hayley?"

"_In Oxford, safe. Buffy she didn't do it…"_

"Uh huh. So who did?"

"_Bateman… We think…And he's put Hayley in the frame for it."_

"Uh huh?"

"_Buffy, just hear me out. Okay…"_

Dawn went on to explain what had happened to Hayley, and Buffy's concerns and initial anger abated. At the end of the conversation Buffy asked if she needed anything, and to keep the others close. At all times.

Dawn told her that they needed everything to stay as normal as possible, at least until Sunday, technically that being the first time that Hayley would be missed, so that they had time to try and gather intel on the numbers they'd extracted from the sim card.

Ending the call Buffy caught up with the others and hung on to Dan's arm as they walked to the club.

So much for her perfectly normal day.

-----------------------------------

**Earls Court. London.**

Sandra and Gemma were discussing the steady shuffle that Dan and Buffy were performing on the dance floor. Their body language demonstrating that their heart's and minds weren't on the job in hand.

"Is it me, or do I detect tension." Said Gemma.

"There's tension. Definitely tension. She's off her form tonight. They both are." Replied Sandra.

Steve made his way through the crowd to them, and handed them their drinks.

"What's up with the lovebirds? You haven't been getting too nosey again have you Sandra?" He accused.

Sandra gave him a hurt look. "No. Actually we were just saying that there's tension. You got any ideas?"

Steve shrugged. Then he grimaced. "I know what it is. It's that bloody wanted poster. I'll bet she's worried about her sister."

"Two puzzled looks were directed at him.

"Dawn's at Uni in Oxford. I'll bet that's what the phone call was about." He explained.

The two grimaced. "Shit." Said Gemma. "I didn't know. Otherwise I'd have left it. She must be worried. We'd better go and apologise."

-----------------------

Over on the dance floor a different conversation was taking place….

_"Crap. I think there's a vamp in here." _Thought Buffy.

_"You sense it too, then. I thought it was just me." _Replied Dan, glancing around.

Buffy tensed. _"Uh oh. There might be more than one then. I'll scout around. See what's the what. You might have to deal with any that are still in here if I take it outside. You gonna be okay?"_

_"Yes. I'll be fine. I'll let the lads know what's happening. Buffy…." _He started, as she gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to go.

_"…I know, be careful…" _She responded

----------------------

Sandra and Gemma started making their way through the crowd towards Dan and Buffy.. They saw her give Dan a peck on the cheek and move toward the toilets. They followed at a distance, after all it was her they'd obviously upset. Near to the door Buffy paused, cocked her head on one side slightly for a moment, then changed direction.

Ahead of her were two other women who were linked arm in arm as they made their way to the exit. She followed them outside.

Puzzled by the sudden change in direction Sandra and Gemma did the same, just in case they'd cocked it right up and Buffy was making an early night of it, although they couldn't understand why Danny wasn't accompanying her.

Outside it was dark, and had been for some time. The two women walked off into the night with Buffy not far behind, and the two female officers gaining on them quickly.

An alleyway came up on one side, into which the girls saw Buffy disappear. As they rounded the corner themselves, Gemma and Sandra heard the unmistakeable sounds of a fight somewhere in the darkness.

Their training took over and they ran into to the alley, Gemma pulling a small Mag-Light torch from her bag as they entered.

She turned it on and pointed it into the darkness, just in time to see one of the women being flung into the wall by Buffy.

Sandra was surprised to say the least. "Police Officers!!….Buffy..?" She started.

They both saw the illuminated woman's distorted face as she rebounded off the wall, straight onto the pointed piece of wood that Buffy thrust forward with deadly accuracy.

The woman just exploded into dust, shocking them into silence, but Buffy wasn't standing still. The stake disappeared back up her jacket sleeve and she dropped to the floor, gathered up the second woman into her arms effortlessly, and came towards the two gaping officers.

"Sandra. Close your mouth, there's a draught. Help me. Apply pressure to the wound, she's losing a lot of blood." Buffy ordered.

Sandra looked down and saw the pale form in Buffy's arms and the bloody stain spreading from her neck onto her clothes. She automatically obeyed the instruction given to her and crouched beside the stricken woman that Buffy held at their feet under the streetlight.

At that moment Dan and Steve came running towards them. Steve scanned around for any onlookers as Dan knelt by the limp form in Buffy's arms and placed his hands an inch or so from her neck.

Gemma and Sandra were just coming out of their stupor when they received their second shock of the night. There was a glow from beneath Dan's hands for a few seconds before it faded, the blood flow abated, and the woman coughed, her eyes opening.

She came round with a crowd around her and was startled by their presence.

"It's alright miss, we're police officers. There's no need to panic." Said Dan as she stood and tried to make a bolt for it. .

"Then leave me alone! Where's Donna? What did you do to her?"

Steve gave the woman his best innocently puzzled look. "There was no-one else here. We found you unconscious on the floor. Where did the blood come from?" He replied, indicating to her bloodstained blouse.

The woman pointed at Buffy. "She ran after us and attacked her. What did you do?" She accused.

Buffy shrugged, but said nothing, making a tipping motion with her hand, indicating that the woman might have had one too many drinks.

The woman stared into the darkness of the alley for a moment as her brain recapped the events.

"She bit me, on the neck…."

"I so did not!" Said Buffy, indignantly.

The woman touched the affected area with her hand. There was no injury. A puzzled frown adorned her face. "Not you, Donna… I-I don't understand…" She trailed off.

She stared into the darkness for a moment. "Can I go home now?" She asked, weakly.

"I'll get you a taxi." Said Gemma. "Do you need someone to come with you, make sure you're okay?"

The woman nodded vaguely. Gemma tugged at Steve's arm and they escorted her away in search of a taxi.

Sandra, who had been silently watching the events unfold, now chose to speak out.

"So what did we just witness?" She asked.

Dan and Buffy shared a look. Dan kept silent.

"Trick of the light?" Suggested Buffy.

Sandra laughed derisively. "No way! I saw Danny's hands glow. She'd have been dead from that neck wound if he hadn't done whatever he did. She was right, it was a bite mark. That woman did bite her. Why?"

Buffy deflated. "I knew this was too good to last. It was a vampire, and before you go saying that they don't exist, they do. Deal with it. Vampires are real, so are demons, and I'm the slayer, yadda, yadda, yadda." She huffed.

Sandra blinked several times and processed the information. "Okay. So what are you Danny? You a slayer too?" She queried.

Buffy smiled and snuggled into her fiancé's waiting arms.

"Nope. He's my little piece of heaven…"

-------------------------------------------

**Westbury. Slayer School.**

Later that night Dawn readied herself for bed. She sat at her dressing table brushing her hair and pondering on the events of the day. Donning her robe she peered out from behind the curtains for a few moments looking beyond the floodlit area of the car park into the darkness.

Buffy's words from their earlier conversation came back to her..

"_Don't be alone Dawn…."_

A smile graced her lips. Checking her appearance in the mirror she, added a little of the inexpensive, but pleasant perfume she always wore, and slipped out of her room onto the hallway. Moving a few doors down she stopped outside one of them.

Josh was just dozing off when he heard the tapping on his door. Puzzled, he got up and threw on his dressing gown. Quietly he made his way over to the door, and opened it.

He squinted slightly as the light from the hallway pierced the room. Dawn leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. Slightly shocked, it was a moment before he reciprocated. When they parted he glanced up and down the hall to see if anyone else was there.

"Dawn? What's up? Is there something wrong?" He whispered.

"No, well apart from the fact that I… I missed you."

He smiled at her. "I missed you too. There is something, isn't there?" He said, incisively.

"Josh, remember our conversation on the way over here."

"We have a lot of conversations. Which one?"

"The one about Hayley and Richard, and how we thought…"

"Oh, yeah. Vaguely. What about it?"

"This is me, Josh."

"Yes Dawn, it's definitely you."

"This is me… Not beating about the bush…."

"Oh!" He said, catching on.

"Is that all you have to say. _Oh_?" There was a slightly miffed tone in her voice.

Josh grimaced at his faux pas. "Sorry, no. What I meant was, it's a bit sudden, isn't it?" He said, apologetically.

"This is sudden?" She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. It is… But I don't want to sleep alone. Not tonight. Not anymore…"

He smiled and stepped back, opening the door fully. For a moment she paused, waiting for an invite. He didn't offer one and she smirked at him for remembering the protocols even when he was obviously half asleep, and surprised by her actions. She stepped inside, and the door closed….

**End of Chapter Fifty Three.**


	55. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer**… I don't own it, except for little bits…

**AN. **I know it's naughty of me, but I'm about to introduce a couple of new characters. Well new to the story anyway. Cast your minds back to when Dawn and Josh had their first date. To escape the questions of the local police, Dawn made a phone call, indicating that she had a contact inside. Someone who could pull strings. This chapter brings in that person, and his new sidekick.

The characters of Detective Inspector Knox, and Detective Sergeant Hathaway belong to Colin Dexter's Inspector Morse genre. Initially they were portrayed in the follow on series 'Lewis' (2007), which is set a few years after the death of Morse. In the pilot episode, DI Knox, Hathaway's current Guv'nor, is a man driven to drink, by what, we're never told. My take on the causes for his problem are laid down in this chapter…

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**Westbury.**

Dawn awoke with a dreamy smile on her face, a satisfied smile, a why didn't I do this before smile.

She rolled over onto her stomach and gazed at the man lying next to her. Josh opened one eye and smiled back.

"Morning." He mumbled.

"Hey there. You okay?"

"Knack…Er, shattered." He replied.

She leaned over and kissed him, and he reciprocated. She snuggled into his arms and lay there enjoying the moment.

"I should go. I have things to do." She muttered. "I want to see Xander and Vi before they go to see Wallace."

"Typical. You give your all for them and they love you and leave you." He joked.

"Love?" She queried.

Josh thought about it for a split second. He didn't want to put his foot in it now.

"Yes. Love. Dawn. I love you."

She didn't respond immediately. After more time than he considered it should take her to answer, he nudged her.

"Problem? Am I being presumptuous?"

"No, I just don't know. How I feel. How should I feel?"

"Was I that bad?"

"No. No. it was very nice, very intimate. Very … exhausting." She gave a small giggle.

"Wind up." He replied. Turning her face towards him he could see the mischievous look on her face.

Her look became more serious. "You were gentle, and considerate, and, yes; I love you. I've never felt like this about anyone before. I think I've known for a little while, but I wasn't sure. Is that okay?"

"Perfectly. I'm glad we waited."

"Me too. We should shower." She said, sniffing at the pungent air of the unventilated room mixed with the aroma from their lovemaking.

"Mmmmm. In a minute." He mumbled.

She wriggled from his arms and slipped from the bed. He gazed admiringly upon her lithe form as she picked up her silk pyjamas and robe from the place they'd been dropped the night before.

"Enjoying yourself?" She queried, smiling and glancing back at him.

"Nice view." He replied, a broad grin appearing on his face.

As she wrapped the robe around her, she grinned back at him and whipped the bed sheet from over him.

"Nice view." She replied, her eyes travelling down his body, lingering on the area where his legs joined his torso.

He leapt off the bed and padded past her, heading towards the bathroom.

"You want to grab a shower here or in your own room." He asked.

Dawn pondered on the question for a moment. She was just abut to say '_here' _when there was a frantic knocking on the door, and Vi's panicked voice called out.

"_Josh. You in there. Dawn's not in her room, and her bed's not been slept in."_

Dawn went over to the door and opened it, whilst Josh disappeared into the bathroom and poked his head around the frame.

"It's okay Vi, I'm here." She said as Vi's expression changed from one of panic to one of blushing, excited surprise.

"Oh…OH! Good. Sorry. I-er, I'll tell Xander. He, er, he went to see if the Morgan was still in the car park. We thought, well, well it-it doesn't matter now, really, does it?" She babbled. Taking a breath she whispered. "You two okay?"

Dawn smiled broadly at her. "All kinds of good. Give us twenty minutes." She replied.

"Vi nodded vigorously and left them to it…

--------------------------------------------

**Perivale.**

Buffy had had a restless night. Well, at least what had been left of it. After explanations and yet more questions, by the time they'd gotten home it had been almost dawn, and although she felt drained, her mind was buzzing with all of the previous evenings events.

Foremost was the predicament that this guy Bateman had put them in. He was asking questions about Dawn, he had been privy to information about slayers that the old council knew, and that didn't bode well. The Guardian's words echoed around her head.

"_The Key still needs your protection."_

Somewhere out there, this man was throwing a huge wrench into their lovingly crafted plans to gather, train and educate all the slayers.

From what Dawn had told her, Bateman was a ghost, a 'non-person', he owned nothing, wasn't listed on any electoral register, didn't have a credit card, or ever pay a bill. He was a shadow.

Coupled with that dilemma was the fact that Bateman obviously had agents inside the WSC. Were she to go asking questions around the watchers, someone was going to get hurt; and if the other girls found out that they had a spy or spies in their midst, one that, however indirectly, had caused pain and suffering to one of their sisters, a lot of people would get hurt. She didn't need a witch hunt. She needed the watchers to trust each other.

"Want some help?" Asked Dan.

Buffy rubbed her hands through her hair. "It's that obvious, is it."

"Your brain's overflowing, you need to vent."

"Tell me about it. Do you have a solution, or are you just offering to work through it with me."

"I have a solution, maybe. But I'll listen to you first before I give you my hypothesis, if you like."

"No, it's okay, shoot." She sighed.

"You have a mole, an informer, inside the organisation. You need to find out who it is, but you can't go in with all guns blazing, too much collateral damage. You need to be more subtle. Bateman is forcing you to fight on his terms by having Hayley's misdemeanours dealt with by the police and the media, he's making the fight public, and he knows you can't go public."

"You noticed that, huh. Okay, how do I deal?"

"You have friends Buffy. People you can rely on. Not your usual friends though. Bateman will have prepared for any attempt you, Giles, Willow or the coven make in searching for him, and he'll know you're coming before you can get to him. You need the sort of friends that can do searches and watch people that can't be attributed to anyone inside the WSC looking for him. Ones from outside the organisation."

Dan's deliberations had sparked a way forward for her. "You mean ask Ed."

"Partly. I'm sure the lads would help; and the girls, now they know. You could ask Harry Pearce too. His mandate is wider than the police's."

Buffy thought about it for a moment. "Okay. But I'll need to call Dawn and the guy's in Oxford first, to let them know what's happening."

---------------------------

**Oxford.**

Diane picked up the phone after the first three rings. As soon as she saw the caller id display she knew there was probably going to be a few choice words spoken in the ensuing conversation.

The request to speak with Hayley first was the clincher, however after listening to the conversation for a few moments she knew there was going to be no confrontation. Buffy wasn't mad. That was a first…

"_Is there anything you want to ask me before I get into what needs to be done?" _Said Buffy.

"Yeah. Er, how long was it before you got, y'know, your powers back?" Answered Hayley.

"_Three days. You still tired?"_

"Mega. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"_Resist it or you'll not sleep at all for weeks after they do come back. I was totally hyper for a while. Is there anything you need?"_

Hayley thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, five minutes in a room alone with Horace Bateman." She said venomously.

"_So that you can tell him what a bad boy he's been, I'm sure."_

"Something like that."

"_What he did was wrong, and he'll pay for it. But, he's human. I can't let you hurt him. We'll get him."_

"Buffy. He enjoyed it. I was his lab rat." She complained.

"_I'm not gonna argue with you Hayley. He'll get what's due to him. Nothing more. Understand." _The tone Buffy's last words told Hayley that there was no way she would stand for anything less.

"Yes, mom."

"_Good. Now here's what I need you to do…."_

-----------------------------------------------

**Hanbury, Worcestershire.**

Vi was looking suitably upset by the discovery of Wallace's body. In some way's she was. She'd given him a chance to annul his relationship with Bateman in Warwick, and it looked as though the man had been true to his word.

They'd arrived at the cottage and found the man where he'd died. An ambulance had been called and the paramedics had done the rest. A local policeman had arrived and they played the American tourists angle, getting lost, stopping to ask directions, and finding the body.

As soon as they'd given their statements they were allowed to continue their journey. As the police didn't suspect any foul play there was no need to detain them.

Xander called it in as they drove back to Westbury, first to Dawn, and then to Buffy, who detailed the plan they'd agreed on.

--------------------------------------

**Oxford Police Station.**

DI Knox sat at his desk and opened the file in front of him. It contained a printed photo of a suspect, several shots of the crime scene, the murder weapon, and the body. He scrutinised the photo of the suspect again, recognised who it was, groaned, and reached for the bottom drawer of his desk.

Glancing at the clock on the wall he proceeded to pull the half drunk bottle of malt whiskey from its resting place, unscrew the top and pour a measure into the glass on his desk.

This was all he needed. Any moment now he was going to get a call. Probably from Dawn Summers, or her sister. Or even Rupert Giles himself. Telling him how it was all a mistake and the girl in question was innocent, that the student that had been stabbed to death was a demon of some description, hell bent on world domination or something.

He gulped down the whiskey in a single swallow, and poured himself another.

He'd only started drinking more heavily recently, he'd seen what it had done to Morse, and he'd sworn at the time of the man's death that he'd never go down the same road. That was before…. Before he'd found out about the true nature of the world and the '_things' _that inhabited it….

Just over twelve months earlier, Rupert Giles had been introduced to him by Chief Superintendent Clewley. Initially, he'd thought that the man was just one of the new wave of politicians looking to further his contact base for his own ends. He couldn't have been more wrong. The mixture of senior uniformed and plain clothes officers in the room had been selected, carefully.

Some had laughed outright when Rupert Giles had got to the part of his speech where he described his real purpose of inviting them all there. The man had not even acknowledged that they'd thought he was joking. That was when the breeze in the room had come from nowhere, the flash of light and the appearance on the stage, of Miss Rosenberg, Buffy Summers, and a grotesque looking human that Rupert Giles had described as a vampire.

The vampire had snarled inhumanly at the roomful of people, tried to escape, and was subsequently 'staked' for its trouble. One or two of the people had tried to leave but found they couldn't move, pinned to their seats by an incantation uttered by Miss Rosenberg. Rupert Giles had then calmed them all down, explained the situation more fully, and asked that they assist their group as and when necessary, and the help would be reciprocated if and when required. All they wanted to do was gather and train their new recruits, and their teams would keep the neighbourhoods free from beings like the one they'd just seen.

It sounded simple. It was, to a degree. That was before he'd realised that many of the new 'watchers', and any of the 'slayers' with applicable aptitude, would be attending colleges in Oxford…

----------------

He was pulled from his nightmarish thoughts by a knock on his office door.

"Come." He called out.

The door opened and DS James Hathaway put his head around the frame.

"There's a DS Stoddard her to see you, from Leeds, sir."

"Okay, send her in. You'd better be here too, Hathaway."

"Yes sir." He paused and nodded at the Scotch bottle perched on the desk. "Might want to put that away sir."

"Yes. Thank you Hathaway, show her in will you."

"DS Jackie Stoddard entered the room and briefed the two men on the case. Basically she'd been sent by her Guv'nor to interview the college staff, students and any friends that the deceased might have had. Apart from the jurisdiction angle, it was out of courtesy that she'd approached Knox before going onto the campus to achieve this.

-------------------------------------

**Balliol College Oxford.**

It was some time later that a gum chewing Goth teenager sat swinging her legs to and fro on the edge of Betty's desk when the three officers entered the room. Introductions were made, Betty introducing the teen as her niece Christine, asking them to excuse her presence due to her parents having a weekend in London for their wedding anniversary and 'Chrissy' not wishing to impose on their privacy.

Stoddard probably thought that it was more likely that the parents had decided to have some peace and quiet from the black haired, sullen looking, heavily mascara-ed girl in front of her.

"I'll be out there, auntie." Said the Birmingham accented girl to Betty.

Knox, who was closest to the door, opened it for her. The girl merely rolled her eyes and made for the exit. As she passed Knox, she paused in her gum chewing and whispered something only he could hear.

"_G'day cobber. Bottom right hand drawer. Dean's desk…."_

-------------------------------------------------

**London. WSC Headquarters.**

Buffy and Dan stood in the middle of the exercise mat going through the Tai Chi kata. When they'd finished that they took up the wooden practise swords and sparred for a while. Several watchers were working in the open plan area next to the mat.

Greaves sat at his desk, watching the couple perform their dance, inwardly he was assessing Dan's capabilities as a potential hazard to his activities, and whether he could take him if it came to it.

The other, unregistered phone in his pocket chirruped once, and gave a little shake as the text alert notified him of a message. He pulled it out, and glanced briefly at the message. All it said was…

"_Meet me. Usual place. H.B."_

"About time." He muttered. He'd had no new instructions for a few days now and was beginning to wonder if Horace had forgotten him. He didn't check where the message had come from, he was relieved that he was at last being chosen to assist in the operation instead of just procuring information.

He casually left his desk and made for the exit.

A few desks away, the same message came up on one of the other watchers' private mobile phone. He too got up, and without acknowledging Greaves, headed out.

Noticing the movements. Dan and Buffy finished their sparring match and left the mat. Heading for the office Buffy pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Two leaving now. Pick them up when they get to wherever it is they're going."

"_Understood. I'll let you know when we have them." _Steve's voice came back over the phone's speaker.

--------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

After initiating texts to the numbers from the list, Vi leaned back on the door of the Range Rover that she and Xander had parked across the entrance of the school's driveway to wait for anyone answering the messages. They didn't have long to wait…

Xander's phone rang. It was Buffy calling to tell him that two watchers had left in answer to the texts. As he ended the call Vi nudged him and nodded towards the rear of the school.

A female kitchen attendant came out of the service door and got into her car. As she approached the end of the driveway she spotted the large car blocking the exit. She pulled over and wound down her window.

"Miss Carson. Mister Harris. Is there a problem?"

"Not really. Where are you going?" Xander enquired.

"To, er, to see my mum. She's not been well."

As Xander conversed, Vi pushed the repeat call on her phone. Inside the car a phone chirped in answer to the repeated message.

"Sounds like she's impatient." Said Xander.

The kitchen attendant blushed slightly and reached for the phone. As she did Vi surreptitiously pushed the call button on her own phone and the one in the car rang out loudly, making the woman jump.

Xander opened the door and whipped the keys from the ignition, tossing them to Vi as the woman realised she'd been caught out. A puzzled but glowering look crossed her face.

"How did you know?" She asked.

Vi shrugged. "Actually, we didn't. Well, not about you specifically. We guessed that there must be someone here passing information to Bateman. Slide over I'm driving, we want to ask you some questions back in school."

The woman eased over to the passenger seat and Vi got in, started the car and returned to the school, Xander following in the Range Rover.

------------------------------

**London. (Various locations.)**

The taxi pulled over as Greaves flagged it down. As he got in the rear he gave the driver the name of a gentleman's club in the city. The second watcher got in behind Greaves and an unspoken acknowledgement was exchanged between the pair.

Pete gently steered the taxi through the London traffic towards their destination. Greaves and the other man had glanced behind them occasionally, checking for a tail. In fact there was no need for one, The taxi had been borrowed from Harry Pearce and was equipped with recording equipment and an open communicator so that the destination had already been relayed to Gorman, Steve and Tony who were heading for the club at high speed, ready to pick up these two and anyone else connected they might meet there.

The two traitors couldn't believe their eyes when they were arrested on conspiracy charges in front of the other members of the club, handcuffed, and led away for questioning at Belgravia.

--------------------

Greaves sat at the table in the detention room, his head in his hands. Sandra and Pete stood either side of the door, facing him.

"I want my lawyer. Now!" He said suddenly.

Neither of the two officers indicated that they'd heard him.

"What are these conspiracy charges? He demanded.

Still no answer….

In the adjacent room Buffy and Dan stood with Ed Clewley and Dave Gorman watching the scene on the monitors. Whilst Greaves was raving about wanting a lawyer; Templeton, (Buffy had had to ask Jenny who he was), stoically sat waiting in another room, guarded by Steve and Tony.

"How long are you going to let them stew?" Asked Ed.

"Not much longer. I guess Greaves will crack first. By the looks of him he'll have an aneurism if we don't talk to him soon." Replied Buffy, picking up her bag.

She gave Dan a grin. "You go scare the pants off Templeton, I'll go and sweet talk Greaves.

Dan gave her a wry smile in return. "Remind me to talk to you about phraseology." He said.

She gave him a quick kiss and said. "You know you wouldn't have me any other way. Now, scoot."

She turned to Ed. "Are the tape machine thingy's off? I don't want anyone else seeing this." She asked.

Ed nodded and Gorman checked the two interview recorders and confirmed they were off. Then She and Dan left the room to interrogate their captors.

-------------------------

Buffy stood in front of Greaves, her arms crossed . He glared at her.

"You've no right to hold me here on trumped up charges! Release me at once! Lord Giles will hear of this!" He bellowed. His face becoming redder and redder.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Good. And just who do you think Giles'll believe?"

"Me! You prance around all the bloody time shopping and partying, whilst the rest of us are working our arses off, trying to keep things going."

"Uh huh. And just where were you, Travers, Bateman, and the others when we were all alone in Sunnydale, losing everything to save the world. Not once, not twice. Seven years. Seven. We were out there fighting almost every night for seven years, saving people, saving the world. Dying, twice! No help from you guys! All you ever did was show up to test my abilities!"

Her voice had gotten louder and angrier as she'd spoken. Pete and Sandra's eyes had got wider with each part of her statement. Neither had understood exactly what she'd gone through, until now…

Greaves didn't answer for a second or two. Taking a breath, Buffy continued at a much softer tone.

"I'll tell you what you were doing. Nothing! Not. A. God. Damn. Thing!" Her voice crescendo-ed again. Then she softened. Her lips quirked.

"Maybe you did do something though. Maybe you had tea, with scones." She said, sweetly.

There was a snort from Sandra. "Sorry." She muttered.

Buffy sighed. "Don't try and play Mr High and Mighty with me Greaves. I've seen to much, done too much to be taken in by you. Tell me what I want to know. Where's Bateman; what does he want with my sister, and why is he trying to frame Hayley for that murder?"

Greaves clammed up. He sat there waiting for her to say something else.

"Okay. Have it your way. I just stopped playing nice." She said, taking an earthenware jar from her bag and placing it on the table in front of him.

--------------------------------

In contrast to Buffy's argumentative approach, Dan sat in front of Templeton matching his stoic demeanour. He took his notebook from an inside pocket and began to make notes for his wedding speech.

After a few minutes, satisfied with what he'd drafted, he put the book away and stood up. As he'd suspected, Templeton's curiosity got the better of him.

"Am I allowed to know what you've written about me?" Asked the prisoner.

"Why should it bother you what I've written?"

"Probably all lies anyway."

"I don't lie. You should know that. You didn't do much homework on me, did you?"

"Not much to know. Poor little rich boy, playing at cops and robbers."

"Well now, there's an insight I haven't heard before. Care to elaborate?" Said Dan, ironically.

Seeing that Dan wasn't going to be goaded easily, Templeton changed tack. "It wont last you know."

"What won't?"

"You two. This marriage thing. She'll find some way to drive you away. You're no different than the others."

Dan frowned. "You've lost me there. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not a vampire, or part of some secret government operation."

"Still she'll find a way…"

"I think you're a little jealous, or maybe you were hoping that….Ah. I see, sorry mate, you're not her type." Said Dan realising that, secretly, the man had a crush on Buffy.

Templeton looked away briefly, then back at Dan. He'd been caught out.

"So what lies did you write about me then?" He said, re-affixing his glare.

Dan shrugged. "Nothing. Just some notes." He paused. "You know, I remember Buffy telling me about Quentin Travers, something he said to her once. Something about fighting a war, and the slayer being the weapon."

"So?"

"You signed up to be on our side, didn't you?"

"So?"

"Well. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that war is still being fought. Yes?"

Templeton nodded cautiously. "Go on."

"Usually, at a time of war, if one is found to be a traitor, or a deserter, you could legally be shot, yes?"

Templeton paled. "You wouldn't? Would you?"

"Me. No. But I'm betting that one word from Giles, and…" As he spoke, Dan put his fingers out in the shape of an imaginary gun and pointed at Templeton. "…Bang."

"What do you want to know." Said Templeton.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Replied Dan.

--------------------------------------

Greaves was in shock, or was it fear. Either way the man was nearly trying to fall down the nearest crack to get away from the jar that Buffy had just produced.

"You wouldn't dare!" He sputtered.

"Wouldn't I?" Retorted Buffy.

Behind her there were puzzled glances exchanged between Sandra and Pete.

"You can't release that, that…thing in here. It's a killer."

"According to Willow, only to those who have evil in their hearts. There's always a chance you might survive." Her finger traced around the edge of the lid toying with Greaves' emotions.

"It's a bloody demon for Christ's sake! You'd need the witch to control it properly."

"Maybe." She grinned mischievously at him. "Wanna find out?" She made to lift the lid.

"Stop!!" He yelled, panicking. "I'll tell you anything! Anything! Just, just keep it locked away."

She smiled at him and picked up the jar. "Okay spill."

There wasn't much that Greaves could give away. It was how Bateman worked. He reluctantly told her what he did know. Dates, last know addresses, phone numbers, all of which Pete jotted down on a pad.

When Greaves had finished he was visibly sweating.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it. You deserve a treat." She beamed at him. "What could I give you? Oh, I know, here…"

She lifted the lid on the pot. Greaves closed his eyes tightly and shot back in his seat, trying to put as much distance between him and it as possible. Pete and Sandra flinched too.

After a moments silence, Greaves risked a squint at the scene in front of him.

"What. You don't like sweeties?" She said innocently, as she stuck her hand in the jar and pulled out several red lollipops….

**End of Chapter Fifty Four.**


	56. Chapter Fifty Five

**Disclaimer. **Only the storyline and some of the characters are mine.. All the others you know and love, are the imaginative products of other, more intelligent and wealthy people.

**Chapter Fifty Five**

**Birmingham. England.**

Bateman had scratched his head at first when he'd received the text message telling him to meet himself in the usual place. Then, almost immediately, he'd received several calls one after another from his operatives. By the time he'd answered their queries on the messages they'd been sent, he realised that only three hadn't responded. The three he had installed inside the WSC.

He called those who hadn't contacted him and discovered that their phones were unobtainable. He hung up without leaving messages.

"Time to change the numbers." He muttered.

Then he called Thompson and Levi to arrange a meet. His next call was to Dean Simons' home number, as the man didn't possess a mobile phone. When a woman's voice answered, it took him by surprise…

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Could I speak to the Dean please?" He asked.

"_I'm sorry, he's somewhat indisposed at the moment. Can I ask who's calling?"_

Her question almost caught him out.

"It's …Sorry what did you say…it must be a bad connection… Who are you?" He said, turning the question back to the female voice.

"_I asked first. Who's calling please?"_

"Never mind. I'll call later."

Seated at the table at the popular canal front café, Bateman dropped the phone over the side of the railings into the canal where it sank without trace.

---------------------------

**Thames House. MI-5 Headquarters**

"Damn it. Sorry Harry, not enough time for an accurate pinpoint." Grumped Malcolm. "All I managed to get is the number and that he's in Birmingham, just off Broad Street."

"GPS?" Queried Harry.

Malcolm tapped a few keys and another screen popped up.

"Dead. He's dumped the phone." Malcolm continued tapping the keys. "I'm going to try and link to the Cctv cameras in the area. Perhaps we can get an image of him?"

Harry nodded and relayed the message to DI Knox.

--------------------------------------------

**Baliol College. Oxford.**

"How in God's name do you connect me to the disappearance of Richard Headlam and the removal of his records from the system!" Bellowed Simons.

"Information received, sir." Replied DS Hathaway.

"From Whom?!?"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not at liberty to say. If you'll just calm down for a moment, DI Knox and DS Stoddard will be back. Perhaps they can enlighten you."

A moment later the door opened and the two aforementioned officers entered. Stoddard carried two evidence bags in her hand containing a video tape and a file folder.

"Care to explain these, Dean Simons?" Asked Knox.

"Pardon?" The Dean was puzzled at the reappearance of the incriminating evidence.

"These were found at the bottom of your locked desk drawer. The one that only you have a key for. We've just had look at the tape and there are about fifteen minutes of footage missing. The previous few minutes show a young lady visiting what was Mr Headlam's rooms, and the pair then leaving, with only a small bag each. Can you explain how these items got into that drawer sir?"

Simons had nothing. He was as flummoxed as he sounded. He knew he'd put them in a rubbish skip on the way home. Had he been followed? He knew one thing though. Richard Headlam was dead, and he'd been used to further that end.

Stoddard wasn't totally aware of Knox's angle on this either. He'd taken a few calls on his mobile during the day, and there was something going on that he hadn't told her about. How had he known to look in that drawer. How had he known to expect a call from a man asking for the Dean, and why had she been asked to keep him on the line as long as possible. As he'd said to her, this was his patch, and she should follow his lead…

"Dean Simons. Hope you don't mind. I answered the telephone just now. The caller asked for you, and I said that you were indisposed. You'll need to call him back." Said Stoddard.

"Oh, really. Who was it?

"Horace Bateman." She replied. She wasn't certain, of course, but they needed to tip the Deans hand.

Dean Simons paled. He flopped into his chair, covered his face with his hands, and sobbed.

"I cant do this. I'm no good at this cloak and dagger stuff. Why did he ask me to do this.. Him and his bloody vendetta. I didn't know what he was going to do…I didn't know he was going to kill the boy… Is, is the young lady alright? " he suddenly asked, lifting his head.

"I think you'd better accompany us to the station. We'll need to ask you some more questions." Said Knox.

"Am I under arrest?"

"Not at this moment. I think you've been duped, sir. This Bateman chappie has obviously used you to further his own ends. If you co-operate with us fully, I see no reason to charge you. However, the removal and disposal of the files does contravene the Data Protection Act, and I daresay the Faculty will have something to say about it all." Replied Knox.

The Dean nodded dumbly, stood, took a deep breath, and followed the officers from the room.

--------------------------------------------

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Ed Clewley was writing on his whiteboard, and Dave Gorman was sifting through a print of a phone record as Sue Porter opened the door to allow Buffy and Dan access.

"Ah, good. You're back. I've got some good news, and some not so good." Said Ed.

"Bateman?" Queried Buffy.

"He's the bad news, I'm afraid. By the time Harry's people had got through the list, identified his number and hacked into a call; he'd dumped the phone. We only got his location as somewhere in the middle of Birmingham."

"What about the others?" Asked Dan.

Gorman spoke up giving them his report.

"Your sister, Miss Carson and Xander have scared the knickers off that kitchen worker they caught. They're holding her at the school until Sir Rupert gets back tomorrow." He paused, realising that he'd just sanctioned holding someone against their will. "And I didn't just say that. Okay." He gave them a knowing look.

The others nodded, so he continued.

"I've got officers in four counties picking up the people we did manage to pinpoint and identify." He paused and held up two photographs. "These two are Thompson and Levi. From the names and descriptions given to us by Miss McDonald, we've identified them from old military records.

"So they're not as good as Bateman at covering their tracks. Can we get them?" Asked Dan.

Gorman shook his head. "They were listed as missing in action after Afghanistan. They could be anywhere by now. I've faxed photo's over to DI Knox at Oxford, just in case they turn up there. Oh, and he's just called to say that Dean Simons is assisting them with their enquiries."

Gorman's phone rang again. He took the call and listened to the person on the other end for a few moments. When he came back to them his face was glum.

"It appears that Thompson has been posing as a freelance war correspondent for several northern newspapers. They're checking it out now, but there's a DS Jackie Stoddard with Knox at the moment. She's from Leeds, investigating the murder of Richard Headlam…."

"…Let me guess." Interrupted Buffy. "He's the one who nudged her in Hayley's direction as the perpetrator."

Gorman nodded. "They're discussing it now, Knox will let us know as soon as he has anything else."

Ed rubbed his chin in thought. "Buffy, I hate to ask this question, but what do you want me to do with these people when they're brought in for questioning. Bateman, Thompson and Levi are accessory's to murder and kidnapping, they're easy. But the others. Well, there's not much we can charge them with. It's not illegal to belong to a secret organisation, unless it's terrorist related."

"How long can you keep them for?" Asked Buffy.

"Without charge…Forty eight hours."

"Who do you know in those places that you trust?" She queried, pointing at the list of police stations where Bateman's people were being taken.

"There's someone in each area, but not at those particular stations that know of you. Why?"

"I'm gonna pay 'em all a visit. If they work for Bateman they'll know who I am. I'm gonna punch their cards in my own inimitable way."

She glanced at Dan, who, knowing what she was thinking, was already grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'll get the car." He said.

----------------------------------------------------

**Geneva. Switzerland**

Klaus Hecht sat on the edge of his lounger by his pool and contemplated how the next weeks sequence of events might play out.

Maguire lounged on a sun bed a few feet away, fawned over by a voluptuous blonde woman in a tight bikini which left very little to the imagination.

"Stop worrying about it all Klaus. It'll work out. Mace will have his people in place in a few weeks and then we can move ahead. You can't rush the process."

"I know. I got an email from the bottling company today, they've landed a contract in the Education Department. Schools. Not quite what I was hoping for, but it will be a start."

"So give the winner his reward. Ha, ha. I've just thought. Today's little devils, tomorrows captains of power." Said Maguire with a smirk.

Hecht grinned too. "You might just be right. I hadn't thought of it quite like that. It would take a little longer but the result would be the same." He mused.

The blonde indicated to Maguire to turn over so that she could rub some sun oil into his back. He obliged, and lay on his stomach as she smothered his back. She was well known to both the men as a local deaf mute who provided massage and beauty care services. Emily used her services regularly, and they ignored her presence and continued to talk freely about their plans.

"When you get back to London, I'll need you to keep an eye on the vampire populace. Make sure they're not too conspicuous. Also, will you try to contact my wife." Said Hecht.

"She still not called you?" Said Maguire.

"No. Her number is unobtainable. She probably needed to move locations again. I do wish she'd curb her passions though. There'll be no men left in London at her current rate of consumption."

"I'm going back on Friday. I'll put it on my to do list. It'll have to wait until then." He paused. "Hang on a minute, aren't you coming?"

"No. I don't want it to seem that I have to be there to protect you every inch of the way. What I have put in place regarding the lack of evidence angle will suffice. Anything else would be overkill. I've arranged the press conference for you at the Marriot. If you feel that you need some extra protection take your security team with you. I'm sure they could deal with any threat made against your person, Khazic's are quite formidable."

The blonde finished oiling Maguire's back and stood, bottle in hand, indicating to Hecht that she would do the same for him. He declined. The woman wiped her hands on a towel, held her hand out and rubbed the forefinger and thumb together, indicating that she required payment. Hecht obliged with money from his wallet. Accepting the cash and tucking it inside her bra cup, she picked up and put on a wrap-around dress, tied it at her waist, slipped her feet into a pair of sandals and walked inside the house, where Hecht's manservant let her out through the front door.

She casually walked away from the large house on the side of the lake towards the town some three kilometres distant. About a kilometre away she checked around her to see if anyone was watching, found no-one near, and disappeared into the bushes on the hillside.

In the midst of the thicket was a small encampment, camouflaged against aerial surveillance and containing a tent, climbing gear, and two large rucksacks. Several bladed weapons were leaning against the tree trunks, all looking well cared for, and extremely sharp.

"How did it go?" Came Helga's voice from inside the tent.

"Well enough. They didn't suspect a thing. I have information that we can pass to Buffy now. I have the location of the press conference and that they are proceeding to further their plan for control of the British Government."

She removed her necklace and the glamour subsided to reveal Heidi's robust, but far less voluptuous figure. She wrinkled her nose and rubbed her hands together.

"I need to wash. I've been applying sun oil to a demon, and believe me when I say that it took a lot of self control not to snap its neck there and then."

------------------------------

**London...And Provinces.**

The distance between the places they needed to visit meant that an overnight stay would be necessary. By the time they'd called back at the WSC for some items, and visited the flat for the overnight bag it was evening. Saturday shopping traffic had thinned out and the roads were fairly clear.

Buffy spent some considerable time on the phone as they travelled, getting updates from Dawn and the Oxford crew, and the necessary information from Heidi and Helga. Then it was the dishing out of instructions, as per the information received. The teams were put on alert, patrols doubled.

In pensive mood, she manufactured bracelets from the items she'd picked up from Willow's cupboard in the WSC. The short lengths of braided horsehair now had a small crystal woven into the length.

-----------------------

After about two hours, Dan pulled into the car park of the first stop.

"You sure this'll work?" He asked.

"No reason for it not to. There's not one name on the list that I recognise. So they probably won't know what I can, or can't do." She replied.

"Okay, let's do it." He grinned.

They entered the station and identified themselves. Clewley had already called to arrange their visit and they were shown to the detention rooms.

A man sat in the room guarded by a single officer. As Dan and Buffy were shown in, the officer was dismissed by the detective. He then proceeded to hang around, as though he was waiting to hear what they had to say. Buffy wasn't having any of it.

"You too detective. Please."

"I'm sorry Miss, I have to stay. Prisoner's rights."

Dan looked him in the eye. "Have you signed the Official Secrets Act?" He asked.

"Er, no. Why?" Came the reply.

"Then out, please. National Security." Dan prompted.

"But…"

"No ,'buts'…Out" Seconded Buffy, fixing him with a steely glare.

The detective left, muttering under his breath. Buffy whirled on the man seated at the table, fixing the same glare on him.

"Know who I am?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now listen. Bateman. Where is he. How do I find him?"

The man shrugged. "Dunno. He calls. He comes. He goes. Haven't seen him in a couple of weeks."

The conversation went on with the question and non-committal answer for a while, before Buffy lost her temper. Her sudden move even caught Dan by surprise, and he knew what was coming.

Her hand slammed into the fixed metal table, buckling it and leaving the imprint of her fist in its surface. The man jumped and gave a few more details, Dan began jotting them down.

Satisfied that he'd given all the information he was able to, Buffy pulled one of the bracelets from her bag and tied it onto the mans wrist.

"What's this for?"

"My peace of mind."

The man flinched as she took out her dagger and pricked her finger with the point. A drop of blood appeared and she dripped it onto the knot in the bracelet, then onto the crystal.

"'Ere! What's all this. What are you doin'?" He questioned.

"Making sure you don't contact Bateman. If you do, I'll know. It's my version of an electronic wristband."

"You're tagging me! Why? I could just take it off. Then where would you be?" He replied.

"I'll know if you do that too.."

"So. You wouldn't find me so easily next time."

"Ever been hunted?"

"What? Hunted? What do you mean?"

"Let's put it another way. Do anything other than live normally, I'll pass your name, address and photograph to every slayer in the country. Then you'll find out. Won't you." She said, pointedly.

The man gulped. Buffy took out her cell phone and snapped a picture with the camera function.

------------------

When they exited the room, he detective was waiting for them. He glanced into the room and saw the damaged table.

"Who did…How did that...?"

"I did. Sorry. Bill me." She said as they walked away.

He followed them down to the reception.

"Did you find out what you needed to know?" He queried.

"Some." Replied Dan.

"Oh, that's a relief. What do I do with him now?"

"Keep him here until the forty eight hours is up, then release him." Said Buffy.

"Just like that. No charges?" Questioned the detective.

"Exactly like that." Replied Dan.

He sighed. "Okay. Have it your way."

They were gone out of the door and away in the car before he realised that he didn't know who or where to send the bill to for the damaged table….

"Do you think he bought it?" Asked Dan as they drove away.

"Oh, yeah. He bought it."

"Bloody brilliant idea. Shame they don't work, they're actually quite pretty."

----------------------------

The scenario was somewhat the same at the second visit. A little more of the picture of enigma man Horace Bateman was built up. It seemed that the man had an extensive support network of people who were in some way or other, either blackmailed by him or provided him willingly with shelter and accommodation as necessary.

Even so, neither of the pair they'd interviewed so far had possessed a photograph of the man….

They settled into a Travel Inn room for the evening. Once dinner was over, Buffy made calls to Dawn and the slayers to make sure everything was going smoothly.

----------------------------------

**Rose And Crown. Pimlico.**

"You should've seen the look on Greaves' face when she pulled out those lollipops. It was a picture. The bloke didn't know whether to cry with relief or what." Pete explained through his laughter.

The group around the table were in fits of laughter at Buffy's interviewing technique.

"I never want to be on that side of the table if she's doing the interviewing then." Replied Gemma.

"Wonder what he thought she'd got in there though. It can't have been anything nice." Queried Steve, suddenly more inquisitive.

"I don't think we want to find out. Whatever it was it scared him shitless." Pointed out Sandra.

The five became more restrained in their discussion, one or two of the other clientele were looking at them with disdain, disgusted at their rowdiness.

-----------------------------

Outside in the darkness of a nearby alleyway, a group of four newly risen vampires stood in the shadows waiting for their opportunity to strike. Another came back to the group after casing the pub.

"There's still too many in there. Some might escape." He said.

"Nah. We can take 'em Beechy, I'm hungry. Half for eatin', half for turnin'. That's wot we were told. Most of 'em are pissed as newts by this time on a Saturday night." Said another, impatiently.

"Yeah, and if anyone did get out nobody'd believe 'em coz they'd think they were on drugs or sommat." Added another.

"Alright. We'll do it. You certain there are none of them slayers about." Said 'Beechy'.

"Positive. From what I found out from our sire, we'll be able to feel them."

They moved towards the pub and entered just as Jack rang the last orders bell. Looking like normal, albeit pale customers, the barmaid asked the two that placed themselves by the bar what they would like to drink.

"You." He replied, giving her a smarmy grin.

"Sorry. I'm not on tap. We've got a nice guest beer in this week though." She replied cheerfully, entering into what she thought was a friendly banter with a customer.

"Yeah, three of those. Anyway, who said I needed a tap?" He replied.

She gave him an odd look at his comment but said no more, concentrating on pulling the pints.

Whilst these two had stationed themselves at the bar, the other three had spread out, one near the entrance, blocking any escape, one at the rear exit and toilet area, and Beechy in the middle of the room, not far from the table where Steve and the others were finishing up their drinks.

As the two women stood to get a last round in, Gemma's sharp eyes spotted the soil in the turn-ups of the man's trousers. She frowned at the sight and the fashion faux pas and nudged Sandra, who saw it too. As one they sat down again and gave a knowing look to the men.

Recognising that she'd spotted trouble, Steve expertly scanned the room and saw the other four placed strategically around the room.

He leaned into Gemma and whispered to her under the pretext of giving her a kiss.

"Gang. Probably after the takings. Any idea if they're armed?"

She shook her head, slightly, Steve took charge, indicting silently to the others to pick a target and cover them so that when they made a move they could take them down with the minimum of fuss. They moved from the table to take their positions.

One of the pair at the bar passed a pint of the beer to Beechy in the centre of the room. He took a gulp from it and held it aloft.

"People!" He shouted. "Can I have your attention!"

The room hushed, for a moment or two, then the murmur of voices began as the clientele speculated what the man wanted.

"Quiet!" He called out again. "And listen!"

"What the bloody hell do you want?!" Called Jack from behind the bar.

"Nothin' much. A bite to eat. The money from your till."

"Are you lot bloody thick. Do you know how many coppers frequent this place!" Shouted Jack, incredulous at the mans gall to make such demands in his pub.

"Coppers! Ha, ha. Don't make me laugh! Coppers can't touch us."

With that his face changed to his demonic visage and there were gasps and screams from the crowd as panic set in. Jack and the barmaid ducked down behind the bar, everyone tried to rush for the door at once, but as they approached the other four morphed to their bumpy-headed, fanged features, stopping them in their tracks, generating more screams and panic.

The five officers had spread themselves evenly across the room and were almost in position to take down the group when their faces changed.

"_This wasn't in the plan." _Steve thought to himself.

Gemma and Sandra glanced across the room at each other and similar worried looks crossed their faces. Then they spotted exit guarding vampire closing in on the rear of the terrorised crowd.

They moved in at him from either side. Sandra threw her jacket over his head and pulled him off balance, whilst Gemma dropped and swept his legs from under him. He crashed to the floor and the two women pounced on him, punching and kicking him for all they were worth.

Tony spotted their assault and quickly looked around for something to use as a stake. A broken wooden chair lay on its side a few feet away. Grabbing it he smashed it apart and threw one of the legs to Gemma, who caught it and plunged it home.

The two women collapsed when the vampire dusted under them. By this time the pair at the bar had seen the assault on their accomplice and had started to make their way over.

Several people spotting the guard disappear from the rear exit turned and ran in that direction, colliding with the two who were heading towards Sandra and Gemma.

The vampires pushed back angrily and forcefully and a few of the victims stumbled over, arms and legs flailing as they went. Steve and Pete seized the opportunity and tackled the two vamps bodily sending them to the floor. Both the burly officers were amazed at the speed and strength that vampires possessed. Buffy had warned them of how strong and fast they were, but experiencing it for the first time told them that they were unprepared.

No sooner had they been tackled that they were on their feet again, quicker than the two police officers. Tony was a little more prepared and launched himself at the nearest rising vampire, thrusting at its heart with the another chair leg.

They went down together and Tony must have hit home because the fiend dusted, the stake piercing its heart, pushed on by Tony's body mass.

As the one tackled by Steve got up he saw his counterpart dust and glanced at the rear exit. Steve recovered enough to grab him again, and got kicked hard for his trouble. He doubled over and fell back down.

Pete then had a go, he got two good punches in before he too was batted away by a back handed strike. Gemma and Sandra were on their feet again by this time and grabbed two empty WKD bottles from a table. They moved between the vampire and the exit, smashing the bottles on the edges of the tables, and brandishing the jagged stumps.

"Where do you think you're going, you undead piece of shit!" Shouted Sandra.

For a moment there was a look of fear in the vampires eyes. Then it turned to anger.

"Beechy!" He yelled. "This lot know who we are!"

Beechy and the other remaining vampire were still trying to stop people leaving the pub. They were succeeding but had got themselves positioned between the doors and the crowd. Their backs were against the frosted glass panelled entrance doors which suddenly shattered simultaneously by two wooden quarrels which continued on and into the backs of the pair.

Silence and dust hung in the air for a moment, then there was a massive surge towards the door as the crowd forced their way out of the pub, and out into the street.

People ran, they didn't stop to think about direction, they just kept going. As they disappeared into the night, the remaining vampire found himself surrounded by five panting, dusty, pissed off coppers. Snapping another leg off the broken chair, Steve advanced on the lone vamp.

"You'll have to forgive me if I miss first time. I've not done this before." He said raising the stake.

"Fancy your chances then do you. Better hope you get lucky, otherwise you're dead meat, copper." Said the defiant vamp. "How'd you know what we are anyway?"

"Got a friend. Maybe you've heard of her. Goes by the title, Slayer…"

The pale face of the vampire went even paler.

"Actually, we just call her mum." Came a voice from the doorway.

Steve kept his eyes firmly on the vampire, not giving it any chance for attack or escape. Four heads glanced in the direction of the voice to see two teenagers leaning on the remains of the door pillars, watching the scene nonchalantly. One was cleaning her nails with a dagger whilst the other, smaller one, was holding a crossbow aimed directly at the vampires chest.

Carly stopped cleaning her nails and stepped into the pub. "You must be Daniel's mates. Don't give it a chance by talking to it. You'll only come off worst." She continued.

With all but Steve distracted, the vamp saw his opportunity for escape. He leapt, somersaulting over the heads of Sandra and Gemma, and landing over by the rear exit. As he did he froze in astonishment, as a wooden broom handle was shoved forcibly through his chest, and for a moment, protruded out of his back. Then he was dust.

Janine stepped out of the passage and brought her crossbow up into view.

"Any more for anymore?" She asked.

Carly shook her head and grinned. "Nah. Looks like the Met have been doing a little dusting for us."

**End of Chapter Fifty Five.**


	57. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer. **Only the storyline and some of the characters are mine.. All the others you know and love, are the imaginative products of other, more intelligent and wealthy people.

**Authors Notes.**

…Immersed in this chapter are verbatim snippets of SG1's episode _'Full Alert' (S8-14),_Source Gateworld, coupled with my scenario of what could have happened behind the scenes. Several areas were left unaccounted for in that episode, such as….

…What happened to Kinsey? … I have a theory.

…Was the communication failure during O'Neill's telephone conversation about Kiselev the result of Kiselev's interference….

….Or could it have been someone else???!

I think it's safe to assume that the events in the episode took place over several days, but came to a head within a few hours.

Oh! And I didn't write 'I _Don't Wanna Miss A Thing._' Diane Warren did, and Aerosmith had the big hit with it.

**Chapter Fifty Six.**

**Sunday.**

**Westbury.**

The clock radio came on at seven fifteen a.m.

"…_.News in quarter of an hour, and I'm James Hall, easing you into Sunday morning with some of those gentler classic rock ballads…."_

Josh was already awake, and listened as the presenter finished his banter and announced the next track. Although the bedroom was darkened by the drawn curtains, there was enough light creeping around the edges for him to see by. He gently peeled back the covers from Dawns face, and gazed, smiling at the sleeping beauty as the track began.….

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Coz I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing…._

A slender arm appeared from under the duvet and patted around, reaching for the source of the music to try and turn it off. Josh grinned as she fumbled around blindly, and raised his head slightly to see if her aim would endanger the glass that stood on the nightstand.

After a few moments Dawn gave up trying and allowed the song to continue, pushing the covers further away from her face, as her eyelids fluttered open her balled fists came up and rubbed at them. When she removed them, blue eyes gazed on her boyfriends face. A smile appeared on her lips as he leaned in to kiss them.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"Morning. Sleepy."

"Hmmm. If I'm Sleepy. Who are you?" She lifted the cover slightly and peered down the bed. "Certainly not Bashful." She added with a grin.

"Happy!" He replied, thoughtfully. "Definitely Happy.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know. Seven little Dwarves lying in a bed, all feeling Happy. Happy got out, so they all felt Grumpy." He grinned.

Dawn let out a giggle. "I'm glad we chose my room last night. The bed's bigger."

"Did you mention about us sleeping together to Buffy yet." He asked.

"No. Why?"

"No reason. I Just… I don't want to give her any surprises. That's all."

"Don't worry. She'll be okay. It's my…Our decision."

"We'd better get up. Giles and Olivia are due back later. We don't want to still be in bed when they arrive, do we."

"Not really. Giles would spend half the day polishing his glasses." She grinned.

"C'mon. Shower. I'll soap your back for you." He offered.

"Oooh, thank you." She purred.

"And your front."

"Please." She said, giving him a seductive look.

"And your pu..uumfh…"

She clamped her lips over his at that moment, kicked back the covers, and started to pull him from the bed. Giggling playfully, they made their way to the shower.

The radio was still playing as the sounds of the shower filtered from the bathroom, occasionally accompanied by a giggle from Josh, or a small squeal of pleasure from Dawn.

Neither of them heard the newscast that came up at seven thirty.

"_Police in Leeds have issued names and descriptions of three men wanted in connection with the murder of Oxford student Richard Headlam. They are Roger Levi, thirty, originally from the Bridgenorth area. Robert Thompson, thirty two, formerly of Leicester, and Horace Bateman, age and origin unknown. If any member of the public has information of their whereabouts, police can be contacted through your local station. They also advise that these men are considered extremely dangerous, and should not be approached….."_

------------------------------

Having woken early, partly to make sure that their 'guest' was alright; Xander and Vi were in the office sifting through personnel files, checking for anyone else that might have links to Bateman and his group.

They hadn't had any joy as yet and, as the first of the morning shift watchers arrived, they decided to call a time out to have breakfast.

Dawn and Josh arrived in the dining hall at the same time and the quartet sat together, passing information back and forth as they ate. They both had satisfied looks on their faces when Vi told them of the news report.

Afterwards they all returned to the offices and received the reports from London of the vampire attacks of the previous night.

There was also an email from David Peterson outlining his concern at the absence of Templeton and Greaves, neither of whom had turned up for their shift, and were not answering their phones.

Xander gave the young watcher a call to allay his fears. He didn't go into too many details, but left him in no doubt that Buffy and Daniel had them under wraps because they'd been up to no good, and asked that he keep it quiet for now.

He returned to see Vi's worried face reading the reports of the previous nights attacks, centred around the London area.

"Did we lose anyone?" He queried.

"No. There were several people injured, they were fed off, lots of panic, no bodies as yet; but we all know what that means, don't we." She synopsised.

Xander nodded. "Yep. I guess the leftovers will start appearing in the next few days."

The Sunday papers arrived and told the same sort of story, albeit from a less knowledgeable point of view. They told of the series of gang fights, stabbings, muggings and robberies, all seemingly co-ordinated across the city, and probably drug related. The speculation was that it was all part of organised crime, geared to causing panic among the business and tourism community.

"Well they got the 'organised' bit right." Commented Josh. "I take it from these reports and the looks on your faces that this is an epidemic."

"For England, it is. There's almost as much activity as there was in Sunnydale. I hope it doesn't continue." Said Dawn.

One of the watchers came over and handed a copy of Heidi and Helga's report to Dawn. "This just came in from Switzerland, Miss Summers." He advised.

She thanked him and read it out to the group.

"And there's our reason why." Said Xander, smugly. "Maguire's coming back to England, and he wants us to be kept as busy as possible, so we can't take him out."

"Unless we could control the media and that conference." Suggested Josh.

"We don't know who'll be there, or if they can be trusted to keep quiet." Replied Dawn.

"Maybe Buffy, or Giles will have an idea, coz other than an all out attack, I've got nothin'." Added Vi.

--------------------------------------

**Northampton Travel Inn.**

In their rush to get away from London, Buffy had not collected her laptop, and was regretting it somewhat now. No emails, unable to contact anyone in the organisation, except by phone. A photo fit description of Bateman had been issued by Oxford police the previous evening, and after Dan got a call from Dave Gorman, he arranged with the reception to receive the information over their fax.

Dawn and Josh confirmed that it was an accurate likeness, and told them of the vampire attacks in London, and their reasoning for them.

By this time the couple were on their way to the last two ports of call. The first one was a wash out, the woman had no idea who Bateman was, and the only reason her number had been on the sim card was because she'd rented a room to Wallace for a few weeks the previous year.

Not wanting to reveal her identity to a perfect stranger, they opted not to tell woman about Bateman's kidnapping allegations. After arranging for her release, they moved on to the last station in Stafford.

As they walked down the corridor to the interview room, the Detective Sergeant was giving them the woman's details.

"Mrs Geraldine Shorthouse. Widow. Husband stabbed in London by an unknown assailant two and a half years ago. She lives alone in Gnosall, a village about six miles away. She's made no comment to us at the moment, and hasn't asked for a solicitor or anything. What's she supposed to have done?"

"Sorry, can't say. National Security." Replied Dan as the Sergeant opened the door.

Stepping to one side to allow Buffy to enter first, she got halfway through the door and stopped in her tracks...

Sensing something was wrong, Dan cautiously messaged her.

_"What's wrong?"_

Buffy stepped back into the corridor, pulled the door shut again and mentally answered him.

_"The last time I saw that face, it was burned to a crisp by a supernatural bolt of lightning."_

The Sergeant gave them a puzzled look. "Something wrong?" He asked. "Do you know her?"

"Er, yeah. Sorta. A ghost from the past. Literally…Coz she's dead." She said out loud, without thinking. Her brain was in shock.

"What? Who is she then?" Queried the Sergeant.

Buffy collected herself and left the man hanging on his words. Her reply was for Dan's mind only.

_"Gwendolyn Post."_

----------------------------------------------

**Rose and Crown. Pimlico.**

Jack Tarrant surveyed the scene in the pub. A couple of damaged chairs, broken panes in the doors, now boarded up, some glasses and a few bottles. All in all, not too bad considering the panic when that gang had announced themselves. It was all tidy now, except for the doors.

The biggest loss might be yet to come. If his regulars stopped coming for fear of being attacked, there would be no point in carrying on.

"Nah….Don't think like that Jack….Them's losers words." He said out loud, thinking he was alone.

"Think like what?"

Jack turned to see Steve grinning at him from the doorway.

"Oh. It's you Steve. Come on in, I was just thinking out loud, that's all."

Steve entered and perched himself on a stool.

"So what do I owe to this visit. You're not in uniform, so it's nothing official I take it?" Continued Jack.

"Just popped in for a chat. See how everything was. How you were. Doesn't look like we made too much mess."

"You mean you came to see what I remember about it all, don't you?" Came the wry reply.

"Something like that." Steve grinned.

Jack paused for a minute, thinking about it all.

"If anybody asks me, I saw five officers beat off a gang who came in to terrorise and rob me. Other than that, I didn't see nuffink."

Steve nodded. "Okay, what about Gillian." He asked, referring to the barmaid.

"She didn't see nuffink either. Got her head down as soon as things started, and didn't look up until it was all over."

"Thanks Jack." Said Steve, the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought to keep his composure.

"That it? Well, I've never had an interview like that before. Usually a lot more questions."

"Yeah, it was sort of…short, wasn't it. Oh well." Shrugged Steve, a grin spreading across his face. "See you soon, Jack."

He stood up to leave. As he got to the door Jack called after him.

"Steve."

Steve turned. "Yes Jack."

Jack gave him an awkward look. "Between you, me, and the gatepost. What were them…things… last night… An' will they be comin' back for more?" He asked.

Steve looked Jack in the eye. "Jack. You don't want to know…. And no… They won't be back. Okay."

Jack nodded, a little subdued. "Thanks again, Steve. Thanks for saving our …necks…." He trailed off.

Steve grinned at him again, turned away and opened the door. "All part of the service Jack…. All part of the service." He said. With that, he was gone.

----------------------------

**SGC, Cheyenne Mountain.**

Since his encounter with Kinsey earlier in the week Brigadier General Jack O'Neill had had a bad feeling about the way things had been going. Teal'c was headed for the Prometheus; Carter was at her computer writing a programme, and Daniel was winging his way to Moscow, to try to get an interview with General Kiselev.

His phone rang.

"Yes Walter." He said picking up the receiver.

"_Colonel Chekov is on the line for you General."_

"Thank you Walter, put him on."

There was a click, and Jack heard the burly Russian's accent.

"_General. I have some disturbing information from Moscow. May I come and visit you. I am just leaving Washington."_

"Couldn't you just tell me." Replied Jack, impatiently.

"_No, it is of a delicate nature and there are too many prying eyes and ears here. I believe we have a serious problem."_

"Okaay. Come on down." Came Jack's cautious reply.

As he replaced the phone he rubbed his hands through his hair and muttered. "Didn't the Cold War end already?"

----------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

In the Headmasters study there was the telltale sign of an arrival, Giles, Olivia and Natalie appeared, accompanied by Willow.

Olivia sat down in the armchair with a bump. Giles looked at her concernedly.

"Are you alright darling?"

"Yes, give me a moment. I think I forgot to exhale."

Natalie sat on her mothers lap and gave her a hug.

"You hafta remember to breathe mummy." She said.

The others entered the room and there were welcoming hugs all round for the returning honeymooners, and a babble of conversation ensued for the next half an hour. Then Giles called order and they settled down to updating him on the events of the last few days over tea and … Jaffa Cakes!

Willow was a little disappointed that the others hadn't called her to help out with Bateman, but when Xander explained why, she acceded to his reasoning.

"See, Will. It's like this." He said. "There might just come the time when you're not available, for whatever reason. Better for us to stand on our own feet now, and learn to use our own resources, rather than have to rely on you all the time. You need a rest too."

Giles too agreed with the logic and the meeting continued. Dawn brought everyone up to speed with who had been caught and the 'guestage' they had locked up downstairs.

"Horace Bateman. I really don't understand why a nasty little man like that was allowed so much freedom by Quentin Travers." Said Giles. "However, from your discoveries of the personnel he had installed inside our offices, my assumption is that he must have had something significant to hold over Travers' head."

"If mum and Patricia are correct, maybe it was what he had Bateman do to get him the top job." Speculated Josh.

"That is a distinct possibility." Mused Giles. "As there are so few left of the original group it may be difficult, but I'd like you and Dawn to look into it. Go where you need, ask questions of anyone you have to. It will help you integrate more Josh, and it may give you the answers that you need for some sort of closure." He paused and took a sip from his tea. "Has there been any further information from Buffy?"

All shook their heads. "Still waiting to hear from the last two calls they were making." Replied Dawn.

Giles queried Ethan's progress. Willow reported that even though he was beginning to settle down; whilst she and Kennedy had taken Natalie on a trip the previous day, he'd had a run in with Angus, apparently after making an unrequited pass at one of the female staff. Angus gave him a punishment, took away some of the things he'd recently acquired. Discman, X Box, CD player. And told him if he wanted them back he'd have to earn them.

"I would have loved to have been there to witness that." Said Giles, wistfully. "Congratulate Angus for me when you see him next." He added, a smirk appearing on his face.

Willow also gave her account of her findings at Area 51 and her intention to attend Leonard's meeting on Wednesday. Her plan being to see if she could learn more from the team who were assessing the site.

"How are you going to broach the subject?" Queried Giles.

Willow shrugged. "I have a couple of days, I'll think of something, although it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go in and tell them directly, because hey, we've been spying on them for the last few weeks."

The meeting was interrupted by Dawn's phone ringing. It was Buffy….

-----------------------------------------

**Prometheus. Earth's orbit.**

Colonel Pendergast was seated in the big chair, commanding the operation.

Teal'c wandered around the bridge, hands clasped behind his back, one eyebrow quirked. Others were bustling about making system checks and operating equipment.

The big Jaffa sensed something. A presence, albeit a residual one. A powerful one, not the usual Goa'uld presence that his training and heightened senses could identify. This was different, older, yet at the same time younger, and linked to the Tauri.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the comms operator's voice.

"Sir, download is complete. Colonel Carter's new sensor programme is online and operational."

"Alright, begin search pattern Alpha." Responded Pendergast.

"Yes, sir." Came the reply.

Teal'c turned his attention to the viewer and the current mission, storing the sensory information away to unlock at a more convenient time.

----------------------------------------------------

**Stafford Police Station.**

Dismissing the puzzled detective sergeant the detention officer, Buffy and Dan re-entered the interview room. The face of Gwendolyn Post looked back at them, like some haughty spectre.

"Well, well. If it isn't the great Buffy Summers! This is an honour." She remarked boldly.

"Who are you?" Replied Buffy.

"As it says on my passport, I'm Nadine Shorthouse. However, on my birth certificate it says Nadine Harper. I assure you, they are both quite genuine." She said.

"That can be checked." Said Dan, sceptically.

"Good. Check it. I've done nothing wrong. I live my life. I harm no-one, and I'm subjected to this farce." She countered.

"Then tell me why the last time I saw your face it was being burnt to a crisp by a mystical bolt of lightning!" Said Buffy, forcefully.

The look on Nadine's face changed.

"Oh for gods sake! That wasn't me!….That was Gwendolyn… My twin sister, ." She suddenly sobbed.

"Twin sister? As in identical twin sister." Said Buffy, realising.

Nadine calmed and nodded through watery eyes. "Yes. I know it's probably hard to believe, but it's true."

"Okay. That's answered that question. So tell us how you know Horace Bateman." Asked Dan.

Nadine pulled out a handkerchief, dabbed her eyes and blew her nose before she answered.

"Actually, I've never met him. I do know who he is though. After my sister and her husband were expelled from the Council for alleged misuse of dark powers, I was still working there with my husband. We were only research assistants, whereas Gwen and her husband were fully integrated watchers. She told me at the time that there was no truth in the allegations, and I believed her. She was my sister. Family."

She paused, sniffed, and dabbed at her nose again.

Buffy nodded in acknowledgement of her reasoning. "And family is family." She said.

"So how does Bateman fit into this?" Prompted Dan.

"Horace Bateman was the man who brought the evidence against her. When she was truly proved to be guilty after the incident in Sunnydale, Travers expelled me also, because she'd been pretending to be me, accessing the offices using my pass whilst I was away. Apparently Gwen's husband Sam, was killed not long after, I don't know how."

"So Travers made you guilty by association. Did you know she was using your pass?" Queried Dan.

"No. My husband, Christopher and I, were away for weeks at a time, collecting and authenticating rare volumes or artefacts. Gwen was always the more confident one, to the point of arrogance sometimes, she had this uncanny knack of making everyone around her feel about two feet tall."

"Been there." Commented Buffy, then a frown appeared on her face. "If Bateman was the one who bought the case against your sister in the first place, why are you helping him now?"

"I'm not. Wallace was our contact point, but we were in no doubt as to where his orders came from. When Chris and I were approached after we were expelled, we thought there might be a way back in for us. We did the occasional research project, but we were never allowed back inside the building. At least, I wasn't. Chris was summoned there the day the place blew up…."

"At the looks on their faces she held her hands up in placation. "It wasn't Chris. He'd been there, had a brief meeting with Travers in the foyer, and had been sent to see Phil Robson over in Ealing. Apparently Robson had some information that Travers wanted, so Chris was being used as an errand boy." There was a certain amount of spite in her words.

"I know Chris had been to Robson's place, because he called me on his mobile after he left. The next thing I knew there was a policeman knocking on my door to tell me that he'd been stabbed to death not far from Temple Underground.

"Bringers?" Said Buffy.

Nadine nodded. "Probably, I heard about the explosion on the news. After I learned that Robson had also been stabbed, I kept out of it. I thought that if there was going to be an all out battle it would happen sooner rather than later, and, what could I do about it…Nothing."

"Wallace is dead. Heart attack a few days ago, apparently. Robson survived. " Said Buffy.

"Wallace? Poor man. I didn't know. How is Robson?" She asked.

"He's okay. Giles found him, he lost a kidney though, he's in South Africa running the show out there for us now."

"Good for him. He's not a bad sort." Nadine brightened at the revelation. There was a moment of silence as Buffy and Dan communicated mentally. Nadine watched the glances the pair were giving each other, and a small but genuine smile graced her lips.

Buffy came to a decision and looked Nadine straight in the eye.

"Look. It's gonna be awkward, looking like you do, and I wanna run it by Giles first, but are you up for helping out again?"

"Definitely." She stated firmly.

"I will warn you. There will be questions. Lots of questions. From people who will want the correct answers." She paused. "Only thing is…. We'll need to keep you away from Faith, for a while, anyway." With that, Buffy pulled out her phone and dialled….

----------------------------------------------

**S.G.C. Cheyenne Mountain.**

An alarm was blaring, Jack hurried along the corridor. Sam caught up to join him.

"Sir, what's going on?"

"The Russians have gone to a heightened state of alert."

"Why?!"

"We're tryin' to find out. The President's called a meeting for the Joint Chiefs. We're at Def-Con 3."

Sam stalled in her run, confused and shocked at the information Jack had just given her.

-------------------------------

**Westbury.**

There had been a break in the meeting as everyone deferred to different parts of the school, lunch, and other issues such as preparing teams for the night patrols in London.

Willow and Giles reconvened later in the afternoon to discuss Buffy's phone call.

"You believe this Nadine then?" Asked Willow, her tone sceptical.

"I see no reason not to at the present time. I must admit that I had no idea that Mrs Post had a sister. After all, the Council didn't even bother to inform me of her dismissal until after she tried to retrieve the Glove of Myneghon; why would they mention something as insignificant as an identical twin." Said Giles.

His comment was sarcastic to the extreme, proving once again that the previous administration was inefficient and badly monitored.

He caught the look in her eyes. "However, we will take every precaution possible to check her loyalty and any possible agenda she may have. Would you ask Andrea to visit for a few days, I believe her abilities may be useful." He added.

As willow contacted the coven, Giles picked up the phone and dialled a number. When it was answered he smiled broadly as he spoke.

"Kate. It's Rupert Giles…"

Firstly, Giles thanked Kate for her assistance with Hayley's safe return. There was some chit chat between the two regarding their health and how the honeymoon had gone, then Giles asked the question he'd intended to.

"Are you free for a couple of days?"

"_I can be. What do you need?"_

"When we spoke last, you indicated that you would like to put your new found abilities to some use. Your interview skills would be of help too. We find ourselves in a situation where we need to question some of our staff as to their loyalty, and their possible involvement with this chap Bateman. I'd rather have someone they have no knowledge of interviewing them. We may get more information that way."

"_I'll be there in the morning. Nine alright with you?"_

"Perfect. I'll see you then." Giles said. Goodbyes were exchanged and he ended the call.

Dawn and Josh returned whilst Giles was on the phone.

"So you don't trust Nadine, or the others then?" Said Dawn.

"In light of the recent events I feel it would be prudent to take every precaution. Nadine may not be in league with Bateman, however, like her sister, she may have her own agenda."

Willow returned and confirmed Andrea's availability, and the group settled down to await Buffy and Dan's return. Willow idly checking her mail, and the forum groups she frequented, for any occurrences that may be of interest to her or the WSC.

It was that moment that her laptop beeped and the automated voice said…

"_You got mail."_

She opened the mail file, and her eyes opened wide with wonder.

"It's from Graham Miller." She said. Willow quickly read the contents. "Uh-oh. Their neighbours have just launched that spaceship of theirs…"

-------------------------------------------------

**SGC.**

Walter Harriman stood in the open door of Jack's office and waited whilst Jack was on the phone.

"Yeah, alright…" Said Jack to the person on the other end. "...Okay, get back to me when you know something. ... Yeah…." He lowered the phone and looked at Walter.

Walter took his cue to speak. "Sir, Colonel Chekov's here to see you."

Jack hung up the phone. "Send him in."

Walter stepped back and gestured to Colonel Chekov, who entered the room.

"General."

"Colonel! I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation here. We can't seem to get a straight answer from your government.

Chekov sat down opposite Jack.

"Well, the information coming out of Moscow is guarded at best, but my sources in the Kremlin tell me the Russian military is increasing its alert status because they think the American administration has been compromised." He said.

----------------------------------------------------

**Russia.**

Daniel Jackson's trip with Voronokova from the Kremlin to the meeting place had been abruptly ended when they'd been intercepted by an armed military detail. Captain Voronokova had been left behind whilst Daniel had been taken by truck to a large house. He sat at the table in the dining room pondering the reasons behind it all, when Colonel Chernovshev came in, accompanied by a doctor wearing a white coat.

"Doctor Jackson, sorry to keep you waiting." Said Chernovshev.

"No problem. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"All in good time. Please, roll up your sleeve. We need a sample of your blood."

Daniel looked at the doctor. "You're kidding?"

"Either you co-operate or we will take it by force."

Daniel looked round at the soldiers in the room, then he undid the cuff of his right sleeve and started to roll up his sleeve.

"Is this a normal part of your interrogation procedure?" He asked.

"Depends what you wish to know. In this case, it will answer a very specific question." Replied Chernovshev.

"What question? The doctor stuck a needle in his arm. "Ow." Said Daniel, calmly

The doctor took the blood sample and put a small plaster on Daniel's arm. Chernovshev spoke to the doctor in Russian, instructing him to have it analyzed immediately. The doctor nodded and left the room.

"What's going on? "Queried Daniel.

"Why do you wish to see General Kiselev?" Demanded Chernovshev.

"It's complicated."

"Surely you can explain it to me."

"I think I'd rather explain it to General Kiselev."

"That's not going to happen. You see, earlier today we managed to uncover a plot against the general's life. Luckily we captured the assassin before he could make his move."

Chernovshev picked up a remote control and switched on a TV.

"I believe you know him."

On the screen he saw a frozen image of Kinsey, sat on a chair in a bare room, dressed in beige overalls and chained at the wrists.

"Kinsey!"

"Robert Kinsey, former Vice President of the United States of America."

"That's insane. Why would Kinsey want to kill General Kiselev?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Kinsey isn't exactly himself these days."

Chernovshev activated the video. Kinsey looked up at the camera and spoke… in a Goa'uld voice.

"By stopping me you will only delay the inevitable." His eyes flashed. "Your world is doomed."

Chernovshev turned to Daniel, who is looking surprised. "Now you begin to appreciate the gravity of the situation." He said.

"Do I get a phone call?" Asked Daniel.

-----------------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

Everyone had been recalled to Giles' Office. Willow's laptop beeped several times during the next hour, announcing more incoming mail. Although there'd been nothing on any of the news channels; the word was out on the theorist blogs and forums that the USA and Russia were about to go head to head over something big. The official news channels and sites couldn't, and wouldn't report on unconfirmed reports of war like activities between the superpowers. Only one thing was certain... The internet community was scared.

No-one was mentioning aliens, or spaceships being launched, but all the signs were there, important government meetings suddenly cancelled. Ships putting to sea, shore leave cancelled. National Guard put on alert. And more military aircraft in the air than at any other time since the Second World War…

From within the former Eastern Bloc itself came a message from one contact Willow had had since High School. The Fifth Horseman…

"Who's he?" Josh asked Xander.

"Not entirely sure. Claims he's a man of peace, and whenever he's contacted us before he's always come up with good reliable information." Said Xander. " At least he's not another Malcolm. Wills won't make that mistake again."

"Malcolm?"

"Moloch The Corrupter. A demon who was trapped in a book. Wills accidentally sorta scanned it onto the internet." He paused. "Another long story." Xander replied grinning at Josh's look.

Willow read her contact's note and requested that he meet her in a private room for a 'live chat'. A few moments later Fifth Horseman came back to her.

Willow tapped away, reading his comments and asking pertinent questions.

After a while she ended the session and turned to them.

"Seems all this started a coupla days ago. The former Senator Robert Kinsey, was arrested by General Kiselev's staff for attempting to assassinate the General."

"And this has escalated to near all out war…How?" Asked Giles.

"According to Fifth Horseman, Kinsey's not exactly himself?"

"Guy's gotta be nuts if you ask me. How did he manage to get so close to this, Kiselev?" Asked Xander, astounded.

"They knew each other, sat on opposite sides of the negotiating tables a few times, apparently." Answered Willow.

"Wait….Kinsey's a demon?!" Exclaimed Dawn.

"Fifth didn't say that…All he knew was that he wasn't what he appeared to be. No-one's saying anything much, but there's a Doctor Jackson turned up, asking to see Kiselev as well, and the feeling from inside the Kremlin is that the American administration has been compromised.." Said Willow.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Giles. He took out a transcript that had sat in his drawer for a while, the one provided by Harry Pearce, several weeks earlier.

He checked several pages in it before continuing.

"Here it is. Kinsey was on the panel that gave the Stargate disclosure briefing to the Chinese, French and British Ambassador's several years ago."

"The alien briefing?" Said Vi.

"Yes. Doctor Jackson was one of the people mentioned, he was the person who initially deciphered the symbols on the device they use, he's a member of this SGC's premiere squad, and their chief linguist. I believe that they would see him as the ideal negotiator in a situation like this."

"So, what do we do? Do we do something? I for one don't fancy getting nuked by our allies." Said Josh.

Giles thought for a moment.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure. If this is a threat from outer space we may find ourselves in the thick of a battle we are not prepared for. Other than the enemy apparently being a parasitic race of snake-like creatures, we are woefully lacking in information. This SGC appear to have staved off many threats before. Ordinarily, I would say allow them to do their job as they have the experience."

"But…." Said Xander.

Giles smiled and nodded at Xander's comment. "However…" He continued. "…If, as I suspect, Kinsey has been possessed by one of these parasites, Russian faith in anything associated with America is going to be more than a little sceptical, and Doctor Jackson may well find himself under extreme scrutiny, if not in mortal danger."

--------------------------------------

**The Kremlin. Russia. **

Daniel Jackson and Daria Voronokova entered her office. Daniel thanked her for getting him away from Chernovshev. She admitted that it hadn't been easy, even after his blood test came back negative. He then asked Daria if he could talk to the Goa'uld.

Her answer was simple…"Nyet!"

"If we're gonna figure out what's going on here, we have to question him." He replied.

"He is being questioned, by Russian military intelligence." She countered.

"Yes, and he's feeding them a pack of lies. He's telling them the American administration has been infiltrated 'cos he wants to force a confrontation." He retorted.

"To what end?" She questioned.

"I don't know. That's why I need to talk to him." He explained, sarcastically.

Daria rolled her eyes. "Dosta."

Daniel looked at her, startled. "Language!" He complained.

She looked at him, and he pleaded with her to gain him access, She gave in, sighed, told him she would see what she could do, and in the meantime to stay there. Then she left the room. Whilst she was gone, Daniel reported his discovery to Jack.

-------------------------------------------

**S.G.C. **

Jack, Sam and Chekov were in a room with lots of screens around the walls and on tables, monitoring various aspects of the situation. They were discussing the information they'd just received via Daniel.

"How could Kinsey have become a Goa'uld?" Questioned Chekov.

"Five bucks says Carter has a theory."

Sam frowns, then gives a slight grimace. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Jack taps Chekov on the arm. "Huh?!" He said, triumphantly.

"According to Tok'Ra intelligence, The Trust launched at least two poison attacks against Goa'uld occupied worlds after we took back the Gate. That means they had to leave the relatively safe confines of the solar system and head out into the galaxy where they ran the risk of being killed or ... Captured."

"What are you suggesting?" Asked Chekov.

"Any Goa'uld who got his hands on them would have discovered pretty quickly that they belong to a top secret organisation with high level connections to some of the most powerful governments and institutions on this planet, including the S.G.C., Area 51, and maybe even the Ancient outpost in the Antarctic." Explained Sam.

"My God!" Exclaimed Chekov. "You think they have been taken as hosts, then sent back to Earth."

"I think it's possible. They could have brought dozens, maybe even hundreds, of symbionts back with them. By now, the entire Trust could have been taken over." She said.

"But why would the Goa'uld want to assassinate General Kiselev?" Said Chekov, puzzled.

"We don't know for sure that was the plan, but if Carter's right, Kinsey might have been trying to get a snake into Kiselev's head." Answered Jack.

"It makes sense. From Kiselev, it's one step up to the President of Russia." Added Sam.

"How do we know he didn't succeed?" Questioned Chekov.

"Kinsey never met with the general. He was arrested before he had the chance." Said Sam.

"Well, my government feels that it is the American administration that has been infiltrated by the Goa'uld …" Started Chekov.

"Oh, here we go!" Said Jack, derisively.

"... and they are insisting that everyone in key positions; including the President; must submit for testing." Continued Chekov.

"Not gonna happen." Said Jack, firmly.

"Well then. We have a problem." Answered Chekov.

----------------------------------------------

**Westbury.**

Giles was delegating assignments for the group to deal with the situation.

"Xander. I want you to take the Communications Post. You're our eyes and ears. I want every contact alerted to the situation." Said Giles.

Xander nodded and left the room, giving Vi a quick kiss as he did.

"Willow. I'd like you, Kennedy and Vi to go to Avebury. There may be a chance that you and the coven can find a way to stop this. If they do manage to blow us all up, it may be a hollow victory, but the demons would have free reign." He instructed.

Willow grabbed her laptop and bag, and the two slayers left and returned moments later carrying weapons. They held onto Willow's hands, there was a flash, and they were gone.

"What about Buffy and Dan?" Said Dawn.

"Call her, check how long it will be before they arrive. Then send messages to all slayers and watchers in the field. Appraise them of the situation and tell them to take shelter. Other than that there's not much else we can do. We must try to function; even if the world goes mad."

Xander's voice came over the intercom.

"_Heads up everyone. I've just gotten word that the Chinese gone to an elevated state of alert to match the Russians." _

"What the bloody hell is going on, first the Russians, now the Chinese!" Exclaimed Giles.

"_They're just posturing. Copying the others. Oz says that they couldn't mount an effective strike. Cho Ahn is in Beijing now, she's going to remind the Chinese Premier that not all of his people live within his borders, and if he goes for it he's likely to be nuking his own. We'll see if she can get him to stand down" _Came the reply.

"Very well, keep me informed will you." Said Giles. He let out a deep sigh. "I've a couple of calls to make myself and then I'll be in my apartment if you need me. I'd better let my wife know what's happening…"

---------------------------------------------

**S.G.C.**

Walter entered the room and walked over to Jack.

"Sir. Just received another report. As of 0912, the Chinese military joined the Russians in an elevated state of alert." He reported.

"Naturally!" Said Jack, wryly

Walter walked away and Chekov came over to him.

"General. I've been talking to my contacts in the Kremlin. They tell me President Mikhailov is not happy with the situation but is under considerable pressure from his military advisers."

"In other words, Kiselev is running the show."

"Da."

"Any idea how we can keep this from going to total forces?"

"Yes, I have many friends in the general's staff. If I can convince enough of them to take a united stand against escalation, it could give our President sufficient leverage to consider other options."

"And if Kiselev finds out you're goin' around him, it could make things ... Worse."

"At this point, I don't believe we have much choice."

"Right." Answered Jack.

------------------------------------------------

**Moscow. Russian Detention Cell.**

Having accessed the cell where Kinsey was being held Daniel was having a difficult time getting anymore than there really was a hidden agenda out of the Goa'uld; and he'd only gotten that through clever wording of his questions.

"C'mon! Next to slaughtering innocents, gloating is what you guys are all about! It must be just killing you just sitting there not bragging about your brilliant plan."

Daria's pager beeped. She looked at it, then looked at Daniel.

"We have to get out of here now."

"Why, what is it?"

"They're coming for us." She answered.

"Who?"

Outside the cell they heard a soldier address the guards.

"_Step aside! We are under orders from General Kiselev."_

"As the door opened, Kinsey stood up. "You are too late." Said the guttural voice of the Goa'uld.

The soldier came in and he and Daria argued in Russian. Standing behind Kinsey, Daniel took a small device out of his pocket. He activated it and it started beeping. As the other soldiers came in and aimed their weapons, Daniel put his hand on Kinsey's shoulder.

"Sorry, guys, gotta go." Said Daniel.

As the guards opened fire, Daniel and Kinsey were transported out of the room….

-------------------------------------------------

**S.G.C. **

Jack came into the room and addressed everybody inside.

"Listen up, people. I just got word. The Russians have gone to a state of full military preparedness. As of this moment, we're at Defcon 1.

As he left the room, the light on the Defcon indicator changed from 2 to 1. Chekov, sitting at one of the tables, sank his head into his hands.

---------------------------------------

**Westbury**

Dan's car pulled up at the front of the school. Almost as soon as it had stopped Buffy flew out of the passenger side and ran up the steps. Dan didn't even bother to close and lock it, he ran into the building too, hot on her heels.

Giles had called to let them know what was going on prior to their arrival and as they ran in she called out to her mentor to see where he was.

Xander appeared on the gallery above them and beckoned them into the communications centre.

When they got there, he brought the up to date as to where everyone was, and that the Russians seemed to be the aggressors, with the US following, or at least attempting to follow a diplomatic line to resolve the situation. Even so, they'd just gone to Defcon 1 to match the level of threat posed.

Worry was etched across Buffy's brow.

"Has anyone spoken to President Hayes, or Mikhailov?" She asked.

"Giles tried. Couldn't get through. My guess is that Hayes will be at the N.A.C.P. by now; and Mikhailov will be at whatever their equivalent is."

"What did the Prime Minister say about all of this?" Queried Dan.

"Didn't know anything about it. Totally out of the loop on this one." Said Xander.

"So they're just gonna blow everyone up and not tell us about it!" Exclaimed Buffy.

"Willow's workin' on that one. Seems she has an idea to stop an all out conflict." Said Xander.

"Gonna need to be pretty big to stop this." She replied.

"Yep. That's our Will. Always lookin' at the big picture." He replied.

"Where is she?" Asked Buffy.

"Avebury, with the coven." He told her, turning back to his command post.

Giles came bursting in at that moment. Followed by Josh and Dawn.

"Oh Buffy, Daniel. Thank goodness you made it." He said, relieved at seeing the pair. "Did you update them, Xander." He added.

Buffy affirmed his question and quickly hugged her sister and Josh together, then Giles. Dan hugged Dawn, then shook hands with Giles and Josh.

Xander issued an instruction to a watcher seated to his right, and Robin's face appeared on one of the screens on the wall.

"Hey, all." He said. "I just got word from a contact of mine in the Pentagon. Seems that General Kiselev's right hand man, Colonel Chernovshev, was involved in some dirty dealings with some ex NID people a few years ago. They call themselves the Trust, and something called a symbiote was involved."

"Isn't that what one of those alien Gold things are called when they're young?" Queried Buffy.

"Goa'uld." Corrected Giles. "And yes, you are right. I feel this may be an attempt to annihilate us from something other than demonic forces."

"So, you think this symbiote Goa'uld has somehow taken over General Kiselev?" Said Dan.

"From all the information we've gathered, I would say, undoubtedly." Replied Giles. "I think that the best we can do at the moment, is possibly prevent the two parties from harming themselves, or anyone else for that matter. Hopefully, Willow has the solution to that."

"I'll call Wills, and give her the good news, then. Shall I?" Said Xander.

A watcher to his left immediately dialled a number, and Willow's voice came over the speaker.

"Hey guy's. We're almost ready here. What's the latest….?"

-----------------------------------------------

**Earth orbit.**

Kinsey's arrival on the Prometheus was short lived. As the attack from the Al'kesh began, he'd promptly shot and escaped his guards on the way to the brig. After escaping the vessel via the ring platform, he made his way to the bridge of the bomber where he found Jennings piloting and firing the weapons.

As Kinsey entered Jennings paused the attack to turn to face him.

"I'm pleased you were able to use my diversion to free yourself."

"Do you think I'm a fool? You tried to destroy the ship because you thought I would reveal information about you." Replied Kinsey.

"Of course not. We were merely …"

Kinsey raised his gun and shot Jennings several times in the chest.

-------------------------

**Prometheus.**

Colonel Pendergast took advantage of the lull in the attack to press his advantage

"Open fire. All batteries!"

"Yes, sir!"

-------------------------------

**Al'kesh.**

The ship shook as Prometheus commenced her attack. Kinsey walked over to Jennings' body. Jennings was wearing Osiris' ribbon device, complete with the wrist device, on one hand. Kinsey reached down to remove it.

A few seconds later Kinsey beamed out back to Earth.

----------------------------------

**Prometheus.**

"Sir, the Al'kesh is no longer making evasive manoeuvres or returning fire. We have a clear shot." Said the Comms Officer.

Colonel Pendergast looked thoughtful, debating on the course of action. "Stand by." He ordered.

--------------------------------------------------

**Al'kesh.**

Jennings was lying on the bridge, looking very dead. Mr. Kent, Mr. Parker and Mr. Wayne came in from elsewhere on the ship.

"Why are we not returning fire?" Questioned Kent.

He then saw Jennings and the three of them hurried forward. Kent started activating controls to engage the Prometheus.

---------------------------

**Prometheus.**

The Comms Officer touched a few buttons and announced. "They're powering weapons."

"Take them out." Ordered Pendergast.

Prometheus fired two missiles at the Al'kesh and it exploded. Everyone on the bridge flinched from the light of the explosion.

"Target destroyed." Reported the Comms Officer.

------------------------------------------

**SGC**

Chekov, Sam and Jack had managed to get through to President Mikhailov via Chekov's contacts, and were just in the process of validating their evidence against Kiselev and Chernovshev, when Walter turned around from his consol.

"Sir, MPIC is reporting the visuals from Russian missile site 537. Silo doors are open -- evidence of a firefight on the ground."

Jack looked around at Harriman aghast.

"My God. Kiselev is trying to launch without authorisation!" Exclaimed Chekov.

----------------------------------------------

**Avebury Manor.**

"Okay, ladies. Looks like it's down to us." Said Willow, worry etched across her face as she snapped her phone shut. She set her jaw, showing her resolve. "Let's show this parasite that we play things a little differently here on Earth." She added.

They were sitting in a circle within the ancient stone ring in the grounds of the coven's residence. Althenea had summoned the full coven to convene, and the thirteen members sat facing the centre where Willow was seated.

Vi and Kennedy patrolled the outskirts of the stone circle as the chant began. One by one, in a clockwise order, the coven said the spell, at the same time Willow was repeating the same chant over and over, gathering her power.

"_Doors of aggression_

_Doors of war_

_Doors that are open _

_Now become closed."_

When the thirteenth member had taken her turn, all joined in and the volume rose slightly. Willow kept up her modulation, and after a couple of repeats, a hum of power began to rise.

There was a ripple of power that built up within the circle, centred around Willow, her hair began to lighten, then glow white. Soon the glow encompassed her whole body and Kennedy found herself muttering her own mantra…

"C'mon Red. I love you… You can do this…"

The power suddenly peaked within the circle and billowed outwards rapidly, mushrooming upward and out from its core to encompass the stone ring, then burst outwards again on its way around the world.

In the centre of the circle, Willow collapsed….

---------------------------------------

**SGC**

Jack leaned down to the phone again. "Mr. President, you are about to lose control of your own forces. You have to do something right now!" He stated firmly.

"_I am …" _Came the reply from Mikhailov. Whatever he was about to say next was broken up with static, and the line went dead.

Jack looked over at Walter. "What happened?" He asked

Looking glum, Walter shook his head. "We lost the connection, the line is down…."

Everyone waited nervously for news, for what seemed like hours . Jack fidgeted for a while, then looked at his watch and made a decision.

"Get me Washington." He said to Walter.

Walter and Sam, who was standing next to him, turned and stared at Jack.

"General! Wait!" Said Chekov, realising what Jack was about to do.

"We're out of time, Colonel." He affirmed to the Russian. He nodded the confirmation of his instruction to Walter.

"Please." Pleaded Chekov.

Walter looked at his colleague sitting next to him, then turned to his console. A few moments later he turned back to Jack.

"Sir. MPIC is reporting new visuals at 537." He listened to his earpiece, then smiled. "Silo doors are closing." He added.

Sam checked the information on another screen. "Russian bombers are turning around and returning to base." She announced.

Chekov blew out a relieved breath.

"They're standing down." Reported Sam.

Jack nodded his acknowledgement.

----------------------------------------------------

**Cleveland.**

Faith and her wrecking crew were out on the streets. Darkness had fallen now, and as she'd told Robin; if the world was gonna end, she was going down fighting, not hiding in some bunker somewhere.

Two Fyarl demons came out of a bar and lumbered down an alley and into a warehouse. The group followed at a distance.

Suddenly a bright light shone out into the gloom from the dirty windows of the warehouse, lighting up the surrounding area.

Faith signalled to the others to spread out and find other entrances, whilst she headed for the front door.

Her acute hearing picked up the sounds of a fight inside the building. She was just about to signal the attack when one of the Fyarl came crashing through the door and landed motionless at her feet.

"What the Fu…!" She started. Then she saw the other one lying in a pool of its own cranial gore with a grey haired man standing over it. He had a gun in one hand and a metallic looking skeletal glove on the other. This was still held over the second Fyarl's mangled head.

Faith wrinkled her nose. "What did you do to it?" She asked.

The man looked directly at her and smirked. "They attacked me and I killed them." Came the reply, his voice normal.

"An' there was me lookin forward to a fight." She replied grumpily.

The others had made their way into the building from other areas and came up on the man from the other three sides, swords and crossbows at the ready. He became aware of their presence and glanced around. He spread his arms in openness as the group assembled around him, at a distance.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. These, these things attacked me and, well I was too quick for them. What were they?" He asked.

Faith eyed him suspiciously. "Animals. Exotic animals. Escaped from a collection, an' we were sent to get 'em back." She replied.

"Armed with primitive weapons like that?" Came the amused reply.

"More effective than you'd imagine." Said Faith, cautiously. There was something about the man, she recognised his face from somewhere, but couldn't place him. "Who are you?" She asked.

She spotted Annie raise her crossbow over the man's shoulder. She'd sensed something that Faith hadn't.

The man shrugged. "Not important. I need to leave. Where am I?"

"You're in a warehouse." Faith replied smugly.

He gave her a tight smile. "Very funny. Where!" The man demanded.

"Touchy aren't we." Said Annie, from behind him. "You don't know where you are? You're holding a gun, and there are two dead…animals. Neither of which were shot. We'd have heard the gunfire. So how did you kill them?" She asked.

The man's head whipped round to look at her.

"Look, little girl. Let me leave. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Oh I think we do. You don't _feel _right." Came Annie's retort. As one, the others matched her stance.

The man looked back at Faith. "You in charge of these girls. Keep them under control, or else!" He growled.

Faith shook her head and shrugged. "Not my job. Annie says you're not right, I believe her. What are you?"

His eyes flashed and the Goa'uld let his guttural voice come to the fore.

"I am your god. You will bow before me." He boomed.

Faith snorted. "Screw that! I know who you are. Last time I saw your face, it was on a newscast about your resignation…Kinsey."

Kinsey raised the hand device toward her. "You will feel my wrath!" He growled.

A ripple of energy burst forth from his hand and hit Faith full on. She flew into the air backwards through the broken door, and into the darkness. The others exploded into action, as Kinsey brought the gun to bear on the nearest one at the same time.

The Goa'uld fired…and missed. Gill leapt as he brought the gun up and twisted in the air, spiralling away from the bullets. He tried to follow her path with the gun, his other hand moving to the next target.

The Slayers were in motion, not staying still, dodging back and forth, not crossing each other, not giving him an easy target. There would come a point when he would make an error, miss a movement. Then one of them would strike.

Faith landed with a bump on her ass several metres outside the building. She shook her head and wondered what magic he was using. Then she remembered Robin's earlier conversation with Giles.

"Alien para…thingy. Shit! That's all we need." She grumbled.

Jumping up, she ran back into the warehouse, the others were still dodging about trying to get an opening. Kinsey's arms weaved about, keeping them at bay with his weapons.

Faith's re-entry went unnoticed by him for a second or two and she put on a spurt of speed, charging directly at him. By the time his did notice her it was too late. He didn't have a personal force field, and she shoulder charged him, hitting him in the stomach.

Faith drove into him like a ton of bricks. He doubled over and the air escaped from his lungs with a whoosh. The parasite within had never witnessed such speed or strength, even from a Jaffa. He'd been convinced he was fighting a group of Tauri martial arts students up to this point, and it would only have been a matter of time before he'd have gained the upper hand.

He lost the gun in the fall, and the others danced out of the way as the pair fell to the ground. Faith came out on top, and Kinsey raised the hand device to her head as she grabbed at the wrist it was on.

It began to glow and Faith grunted at the pain she felt. She twisted her grip on the wrist, there was a snap and it bent at an awkward angle.

Kinsey screamed at the pain he felt. Faith followed up with a knee to the groin. His scream went up an couple of octaves.

"See. You hurt me, I hurt you. Only my way is better." She said, rolling off him.

Kinsey started to get up, then stopped abruptly. Two sword points were placed against his neck.

"Game over." Hissed Gill, as she pulled back her blade.

--------------------------------------

**End of Chapter Fifty Six.**


	58. Chapter Fifty Seven

**Disclaimer. **Only the storyline and some of the characters are mine.. All the others you know and love, are the imaginative products of other, more intelligent and wealthy people.

**Chapter Fifty Seven.**

**Monday.**

**Westbury.**

"Thank you Kennedy, I'll tell them. Yes, yes, don't worry. Take as much time as you need. Give our love to Willow and tell her to rest….Bye."

Giles put the phone down slowly, deep in thought.

"Will okay?" Asked Buffy.

"She's fine. The whole coven are exhausted this morning. Willow even more so. It appears that their spell casting knocked out all of the wards at Avebury, so until they have the energy to renew them. Kennedy and Vi are taking care of them all, seeing to their needs, and providing security."

Buffy nodded slowly. "I guess we just found out what Willow's limits might be. That was a whole lotta magicks she channelled last night."

"Yes, I believe so. However, I don't think that we'll be needing the mystical equivalent of an EM Pulse too often." Said Giles.

"I guess not, but…."

"….You think we're taking her abilities too much for granted?" Finished Giles.

"Maybe. I dunno. I mean…we see her do all these things. The spells, the glamours, and then some. Did you notice her hair's not as deep red as it was?"

"I had noticed, but I didn't want to pry. I thought it was possibly a result of too much sun, or a lack of hair dye, or whatever it is you girls use on your hair."

"Willow put chemicals on her hair! Nuh uh!" Replied a shocked Buffy. "Will's a natural born woman."

"Oh. Right. Well. I, er, as I said. I didn't want to pry." He paused. "Would you…"

"…Talk to her…yeah. I'll talk to her." She promised.

The intercom interrupted them. Giles pushed the button.

"Yes Julia?"

"_Mrs Carter's arrived sir."_

"Oh good, show her in, please."

--

**SGC**

Daniel Jackson dumped his bag in is office and slumped into his chair. Pushing his glasses up onto his forehead he rubbed his eyes. He sat there for a few minutes mulling over the events of the past forty eight hours.

After destroying the Al'kesh. He and Teal'c had monitored the events of the previous day from the bridge of the Prometheus. When communications had been restored, President Mikhailov had requested that he return to the Kremlin to give his report of the events, along with Captain Voronokova.

Daria's connections had confirmed that the threat had been averted, but the explanation of how it happened was confusing. Kiselev had been killed during the raid by Russian special forces, that much was true, he'd seen the body. Tests had proved that he was under the influence of a Goa'uld, and Chernovshev had been arrested, and charged with treason.

His open doorway fell into shadow. Sensing a presence, he looked around to see who it was.

"Teal'c. Good morning." He said, offering a half smile at the big Jaffa.

"Good morning DanielJackson, are you well?"

"Tired. Long flight, bad movie. What can I do for you?"

"I overheard your telephone conversation with O'Neill, and I sensed that you were in some confusion as to the outcome of the mission."

Daniel wrinkled a brow. "You could say that."

"Indeed. May I enquire. What is your confusion?"

"I'm not absolutely sure." He said, thoughtfully. "We know that Kiselev opened the silo doors, but when the Russian Special Forces had captured Kiselev's compound, they found the silo doors closed and clamped, the launch sequence and the computers were still on, but frozen. Both access keys were turned and it took several hours for their scientists to shut everything off. Now they can't get anything to work again. It's a puzzle."

"Indeed." Teal'c's eyebrow raised

Teal'c's answer was shrouded in thought. Daniel looked at him curiously.

"Have you seen anything like this before?" He asked.

"Never…."

Teal'c's answer sounded like it should have had a 'but'. So Daniel said it for him.

"But?"

"However, when I arrived on the Prometheus, I sensed a presence."

"Another Goa'uld?"

Teal'c shook his head, a frown appearing on his brow.

"It was nothing I have encountered before, and there was no-one there. Yet I sensed power, ancient power, yet youthful."

"Ancient? You think there was an…Was it Oma Desala?"

"I do not know, DanielJackson."

"Does Jack or Sam know about this?"

"I have said nothing as yet. I wished to speak with you first."

Daniel jumped up, revitalised, his brain computing the possibilities. "Let's go and tell them then." He said.

--

**WSC School. Cleveland.**

The Goa'uld awoke and found himself in much the same position he'd been in back in Russia. His right wrist was in a cast, and his left was cuffed to the fixed metal chair. His feet were also manacled, and there was no window. He was underground. He shifted on the chair to get a better view of the entrance. His host's knowledge of such places told him that this had probably been a wine cellar at one time. Now though, the arched entrance was barred from floor to ceiling, making it an ideal prison cell.

When the girl had pulled back her blade from his throat the previous night he thought he'd breathed his last, but the reason she had done so was to alleviate the blow from behind forcing him onto the blade.

The grogginess abated and he sensed movement in the shadows outside the cell.

"Who's there?" He called, using the host's voice.

Two teenage girls stepped into view, keeping their distance. They were different ones than he'd seen last night. They also looked to be younger. How could they have been so quiet that he could hardly hear them? There was more to these girls than met the eye.

"Why am I imprisoned here? Let me out. I'm a US Senator. This is kidnapping!"

The two girls looked at one another and one touched her headset communicator.

"Downstairs to ops. Alien's awake."

Kinsey didn't hear the response, but a few moments later there was the sound of a heavy metal door opening somewhere to his left, and people approaching.

There were two, one was the dark haired woman he'd blasted out of the warehouse with the hand device, he was puzzled how she was still alive. The other was a tall, sharp suited black man with a shaved head and an earring.

"Who are you people, and why am I being held prisoner here!" He demanded, still using the host's voice.

"Cut the crap!" Said the dark haired woman, sharply. "You might have the body of Robert Kinsey, but you ain't human."

The Goa'uld's eyes flashed. "So; you are aware. I am Tanoutamon. I am your god. You will be punished for your actions. Release me!" He replied, the Goa'uld's guttural voice coming to the fore.

"No shit." Said Faith, a half smile appearing on her face. "See Ace. Told you he was delusional."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Robin.

"I am here to reclaim my rightful place on this world."

"Sorry. Not gonna happen." Replied Robin, a slight smile edging at the corner of his mouth.

"I will be set free as soon as Taharqa has control of the Russian forces. Then you will suffer." Countered Kinsey.

Faith rolled her eyes. "I gotta newsflash for ya, snake eyes! This just in. No nuke war today. The Russians can't fire a shot; and Kiselev's dead."

The look on Kinsey's face told of his disappointment.

Robin continued. "Now, I'm wondering what we should do with you. You see, we know you're a parasite hiding in there, and although I've never met the guy, I've heard that Kinsey isn't the nicest of people. That said, he doesn't necessarily deserve to die."

"We could hand him over to those nice military people in Colorado…" Commented Faith.

"…Or you could keep me here." Finished Kinsey. The Goa'uld knew that if O'Neill got his hands on Kinsey, with their history, there wouldn't be much point in existing.

Faith shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't fancy your survival chances here either. We only got the one cell at the moment, and next weeks a full moon. Gonna get a little crowded in there, unless you like a little doggy company."

"I don't understand?"

Faith threw her hands up in the air. "See. Call yourself a god, an' you know nothin'."

Kinsey frowned, and his voice returned to normal. "Who are you people?" He asked. You're not military, and you're not SGC."

"If you don't know, then we're certainly not going to tell you." Said Robin. He glanced at Faith. "I think we're done here."

She nodded her agreement and they turned and walked away. His two guards slipped back into the shadows and his voice could be heard calling after them for a while…

--

**Westbury.**

An unmarked police car, driven by Dave Gorman and accompanied by Steve Hughes, deposited Templeton and Greaves at the school just after Kate's arrival. As Andrea had been in Avebury with Willow and the coven, she was subsequently unavailable, so Giles sat in on the interviews with her.

They turned out to be fairly straightforward. None of the three could deny having other agenda's given their association with Bateman, and after the revelation of the mans kidnapping and murder of his own godson, both Templeton and the kitchen assistant, Claire Simmerling, recanted their association with the man.

Greaves however; was unabated…..

"He's angry. Not just about being caught. There's something else." Kate told the assembled group.

"Is it because I tricked him?" Asked Buffy.

"It might be. He believes you to be hedonistic, and he certainly isn't the sort that would willingly take orders from a woman. Then you made him look small, so…."

"….Buffy makes another enemy." Chirped Dawn.

"I don't believe that he was anything but that." Interjected Giles. "However, we digress. Kate, please continue..."

"Miss Simmerling has a gambling problem, and Bateman was using it as leverage against her." She glanced at Giles for his comment.

"We can help her with that. Giver her moral support and counselling for her habit." He said.

Kate nodded, and continued. "Templeton. Well, he's a funny one."

"How so?" Asked Josh.

"His motives are more personal." She looked a little sheepish. "He has a fixation…On you, Buffy."

Dan coughed. Buffy gave him a sideways look.

"You know something you didn't tell me?" She asked.

"Not exactly. I didn't think you'd want to know, it certainly wasn't relevant." he answered.

Buffy's nose wrinkled. "Eww! No. You're right. Don't tell me!" She said, and buried her face in her hands.

Dan shrugged at the puzzled looks from the others, and pointed at his fiancée. "She said not to say."

Dawn voiced her thoughts though. "He's got a crush on you!"

Dan nodded and sighed. "'Fraid so. I didn't have the heart to tell him that Buffy couldn't even remember his name." He smirked briefly at the others and his mother gave him a warning look.

"Then you should put the man out of his confusion before it turns into something more malevolent." Said Giles.

"And say what, exactly." Said Buffy. "Sorry. I don't even remember your name? Have you seen the guy? He has zits! And his hair!…."

She trailed off, as she realised they were all looking at her aghast, except for Dan, who's hand was clamped firmly over his mouth, trying hard not to laugh.

"…Okay….I'll go see him." She pouted.

"Very well." Said Giles. He took a breath, drawing a line under the meeting. "Greaves is out. We have no need of his ilk. I'll put Miss Simmerling back to work, under supervision. Templeton can either go too, or have the choice of going to Coughton House. I'm sure that Lambert will appreciate the extra pair of hands, and he will keep an eye on him."

"What about Bateman. He's still out there?" Asked Xander.

Giles nodded. "Now that the police are looking for him and his cohorts in connection with Richard Headlam's death, I believe it will keep him at bay. However, I want you all to be on your guard, especially you Dawn. This fixation he has with you could be a problem."

Buffy huffed. "Great. And it's not even Tuesday…"

--

**SGC**

"So if I hear this right, you both believe that there was some…outside influence involved in stopping Kiselev?" Asked Jack, cautiously sceptical of what they were telling him.

"Indeed." Came Teal'c's stoic response.

Jack gave the stoic Jaffa a look that said '_explanation_!', but got no more.

Daniel shrugged. "All I know is, what I witnessed wasn't the result of their own forces attacking the compound. Otherwise they'd have been able to put the systems back into operation immediately."

"Might it have been something that Kiselev did to the systems, added Goa'uld technology that would have caused this?" Queried Sam.

"It was not. I have never seen Goa'uld technology affect other systems in this way." Replied Teal'c.

"Besides, why have it affect his own weapons. Why not have it affect ours?" Added Daniel.

Jack came to a decision. "Carter. Contact Doctor Markov, see if you can fathom out what happened. Daniel, go talk to the Tok'Ra, see what they know. Teal'c, do the same with the free Jaffa. I've got some people in Washington to talk to, and I'll put in a call to Thor, just in case it was something that they did."

Nods came from around the table.

"Okay. Go." He said waving them out.

Sam quirked a smile a her CO's informality as she stood and turned out of the room.

"Carter." Jacks voice called after her as she reached the door. The others were ahead of her and carried on.

"Sir."

Jack's face wrinkled slightly. "I know Daniel hinted that it might be the work of this Oma character, but, is there a chance that this might be Orlin's work?"

Sam thought for a moment. "I don't know. I don't think so. I don't believe it was Oma Desala either. It's not their style."

"There's that old lingering 'non interference' clause again. Okay. Go. We'll talk later."

"Sir." She said. Then she was gone.

Jack sat for a few moments before dialling Washington. General Hammond picked up on the second ring.

"_Jack! What can I do for you?" _Drawled the Texan.

"Well sir, it's about that little incident over the weekend."

George Hammond grinned at Jack's etiquette. There were some things that might never change…

--

**Avebury.**

Kennedy stood in the doorway, hands on hips, tapping her foot as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Willow was so immersed in the emails on her laptop, that she hadn't noticed the brunette enter their room.

"Y'know, I was damn sure I'd hidden that." She said as she entered the room and stood at her lovers shoulder.

Willow jumped slightly at being caught out.

"Huh…. Oh I, er I, heh… Darn, busted…" She trailed off, not having an excuse.

"You used magic to find it, didn't you?"

"Er… yes?" Willow wrinkled her brow.

"You're supposed to be resting. You're vulnerable, that's why I'm here. If you want something, you call me."

She gazed at her lover for a few moments, seeing the pale face, and the still pale hair, its colour returning, but still not as vivid as it had been prior to the potential activation spell.

"I'm bored. I was trying to find out if anyone had spotted what we did."

"Uh huh. And if you use magic before the wards are back in place, people are going to know where you are. The sort of people you don't want to know where you are." Replied Kennedy.

"But…"

"…No buts. Tomorrow, after the wards are back in place. Okay."

Kennedy plucked up the laptop and shut it.

"But." Said Willow, pleadingly.

"Anymore and I'll be spanking your butt." She admonished.

Willow gave her a coy look. "Promises, promises."

"We'll see. Maybe later. If you're good." Grinned the slayer.

--

**Leeds Police Station.**

DS Stoddard perched, arms folded, legs crossed at the ankles, on the edge of a desk in the briefing room. Her superior, DCI John Bart, leaned against an opposite desk. There was an open file in his hands. He made several short grunts, some interested, some in open disbelief, as he read the contents. Finally he closed the file, looked her in the eye, and sighed.

"We started off looking for a girl in connection to this case; the DNA tests showed her to be an Aussie, wanted in connection with her stepfathers death. Then you call me up to tell me that you were duped by Rob Thompson, someone you thought you could trust, and that he's implicated, as are the deceased's uncle and a third man. Apart from the Dean, who has admitted removing the files and data from the computer, you interviewed very few people, and yet all this information seemed to flow to Knox's fingertips, or rather, his phone. Where did the information come from?" He said.

He took a deep breath.

"This reads like some bloody awful detective novel! Do you really expect me to believe this?!"

Stoddard sighed. "Sir, if you just call DI Knox, he'll confirm everything I've put in the report."

"Of course he bloody well will. I met Knox a few months ago at a National Crime Week conference. Likes his booze a bit too much if you ask me." Came the snide reply.

Just then a young constable entered the room, he was holding a piece of paper. The pair looked at him and he offered the paper to the senior of the two before leaving hurriedly.

Bart read the sheet and then gave Stoddard a sheepish look.

"It appears I owe you a partial apology, Stoddard."

"Sir?"

This is a report from Northumberland police. They've found the house, and the room where the girl was allegedly kept. Weird symbols painted on the walls, and someone's put a couple of bullet holes in the door, probably to get it open. Forensics are trying to match the bullets."

He showed her the paper and she read it carefully.

"I just wish we could get to talk to the girl." He added.

"Nobody's seen her, although my guess is that she's back in Oxford." Said Stoddard.

"You think she's under an assumed name?"

"Yes, boss. She must be. In fact the people who we talked to were there were a bit vague, said they'd never met anyone called Wilma Jean Bailey, mostly students. I think they were protecting her, there was something that they weren't saying, know what I mean?"

Bart nodded. "Yeah, I do. But you can't put gut feelings down in a report. Maybe we should go back. Charge 'em all with perverting the course of justice, might rattle 'em enough to loosen their tongues."

"I think that might be difficult boss. They didn't seem the sort that would be rattled by threats."

"You think this goes higher up then?"

Stoddard shrugged. "Dunno, but it'd have to be pretty high up to mess with a murder investigation."

They were interrupted again by the young copper entering the room, carrying yet another piece of paper.

"Sorry sir, forgot this last time.." he muttered and hurried out.

Bart huffed and shook his head slightly as he watched the young copper hurry out. He looked back at Stoddard.

"Do I come across as that much of an ogre?" He asked.

Stoddard grinned. "Dunno boss, never met an ogre to compare you against."

Bart grunted a laugh and read the contents of the sheet.

"Hello. This is interesting." He glanced up at Stoddard. "The Police Integrity Commission in Australia are looking into the past records of Police Sergeant Burt Howitz. It seems that Sgt Howitz was arrested two weeks ago for assisting a drug trafficker to set up an ecstasy lab in his area, and they want to know if his past arrests and dealings were as dodgy."

"So the girl might have been innocent then?"

"You read that copy of the original report and forensics documents, didn't you. I think even you'd have to admit that with no weapon, and no evidence of a weapon, a girl of sixteen would have had a pretty hard time to get the better of a bloke twice her size and weight, even if she caught him off guard."

"You think that Howitz might have killed the step father, then framed the girl for it?"

"It's possible. Maybe a deal they had going went bad." Suggested Bart.

"But that still doesn't account for why she ran, or how she ended up in England?"

"And there's only one way to find that out…."

"…Ask her!" Finished Stoddard.

--

**Westbury.**

At the same time DI Knox was reporting the course of events back to Giles.

"_I think I've covered all the bases here Rupert, but I don't know what Stoddard's DCI will make of it. He's renowned for being a bit of a rottweiler."_

Giles tutted into the mouthpiece of the telephone.

"I see…very well… Thank you for your help Adrian…I'll deal with it from here on. Goodbye."

He sat thoughtfully for a moment or two and then pushed the intercom button. Julia answered, and he requested that she locate Dawn and Josh for him.

A few minutes later Xander came into his office.

"Hey Giles. I was wondering if you'd got a minute to go over the maintenance plans for restoring the west wing at Coughton House; and I've got an estimate for the conversion of Eve's place in London."

"Certainly, Xander." Xander sat and showed Giles his plans and notes on the work needed doing on the two buildings.

They were some way into the discussion when Giles suddenly realised his earlier request.

"Have you seen Dawn or Josh?" He queried.

Xander didn't look up from his notes, he just answered without thinking.

"Nooner."

"A what?"

"Nooooneeer." Xander emphasised the word, hoping Giles would catch on.

"I don't understand? I need to locate them. I have information regarding the situation in Oxford for them." He said, huffily.

At that moment the door opened and Buffy, Dan and Kate entered, laden with bags from their trip into Westbury. They placed them on one of the tables and greeted the two men.

"Who's having a nooner?" Asked the sharp eared senior slayer.

"What the hell is a nooner?" Repeated Giles. Xander looked away and tried not to laugh.

Buffy eyed her watcher suspiciously. "Uh-huh."

Mother and son shared a look.

Kate picked up on Giles' quandary. "I know what a nooner is." She stated. I do watch Sex and the City."

"Oh!" That was all Giles could say. He removed his glasses and began polishing…Vigorously.

"Again I ask. Who's having a nooner?" Buffy questioned, innocently.

"I'm outta here." Stated Xander.

He got up to leave, but as he passed Buffy her hand shot out and stopped him in his tracks.

"Who?" she asked more firmly.

"Buff… Look. Nothin' to do with me. It's their business."

Buffy glanced from Giles to Xander and back again, mulling over the possibilities. Realisation spread over her face.

"Dawn!?"

Xander gave a half shrug. "You knew it had to happen sooner or later…Right?"

Buffy shrugged, resignedly. "Sure, I guess so." She glanced at Kate. "Actually. It'll solve the sleeping arrangements for the wedding."

At that moment the door burst open, and the couple in question almost fell into the room.

"Julia said you needed us?" Said a breathless Dawn.

"Not as badly as you needed each other, apparently." Replied her sister, rolling her eyes.

There was a pause as everyone looked over at them and smothered their amusement...

--

**End of Chapter Fifty Seven.**


	59. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer. **Only the storyline and some of the characters are mine.. All the others you know and love, are the imaginative products of other, more intelligent and wealthy people.

**Chapter Fifty Eight.**

**Tuesday.**

**Cleveland.**

Two slayers stood in front of Robin in his office.

"So, what exactly happened? Louisa-May, you start please." He asked.

"Well sir. We don't rightly know, exactly. But the alien thing inside of him. It done tried to make a bolt fer it, just as me an' Lola here tried givin' Mr. Kinsey his mornin' grits." Drawled the Arkansas slayer.

"Okay." Said Robin, thoughtfully. "Is that how you see things, Lola?"

"More or less sir. 'Cept I think it was making an attempt to take me or Louisa-May over, instead of Mr. Kinsey. Either way it didn't work."

Louisa-May giggled. "Yeah, aint no rattler quicker 'n me back home. I done split it in two with my dagger, straight down the middle."

Robin smiled and nodded. "Thank you ladies that'll be all for now."

The two slayers turned and left the room, just as Faith entered.

"Hey. Nice job you two." She said as they passed.

The pair beamed at her and took off down the hall. Faith closed the door and perched herself on the edge of Robins desk.

"Old man Kinsey's a wreck down there. He's just sittin' in the corner of his cage whimperin'. Guy's a real jerk-off."

"Yeah, well, I suspect those things must mess with your head real bad. Any idea how we get him to the right people?"

"Put him in in the park, tied to a tree with note attached, an' call the papers." Suggested Faith, grinning.

"Nice idea. Too public though, no matter how much Kinsey deserves it." Smirked Robin.

"Could try putting a call in to Washington, ask 'em if they want their Senator back?" She offered.

"Again, a bit too obvious. It might give Willow away if they want to know how we know about all this alien stuff."

Faith thought for a moment.

"Okay. Same sitch, different twist. There's a CIA office in town, Serena's been keeping' an eye on 'em for a few weeks now, just in case they see anythin' they shouldn't. We could call 'em, anonymously, and suggest they take a look in that empty warehouse on Canal Street."

"Okay. What about the alien? If that isn't there, someone might come looking for it, or think it's inside someone else."

"Put it in a specimen jar and leave it with him." She paused, thinking. "Okay, maybe two jars, we don't know if these things can repair themselves."

Robin grinned. "I like it. You got a number for them?"

"Consider it done." She said, leaning across the desk and planting a kiss on his waiting lips.

As she pulled away and slid off the desk, Robin picked up the phone. "Good. Whilst you're doing that I'd better let Rupert know what we've been up to." He said.

--

**Westbury.**

Buffy and Kate were with Eve Thompson, discussing wedding plans. Dan had returned to London earlier to put in an appearance at the 'shop' and help deal with the vamp threats in London. Dawn and Josh had also left for Oxford, to lend support to their group. Dawn was also worried for Hayley, as her slayer powers had shown no sign of return as yet.

Buffy stood on the raised plinth in Eve's workroom and surveyed her image in the full length mirror. There was a dreamy smile on her face that said she was perfectly happy with the garment.

Kate was in raptures, her eyes were watering with joy at the sight. "Oh, yes. This is exquisite, Eve. You've done a marvellous job."

"I had help. Rother and Murthi have done most of the stitching."

"Oh, yes. Almost forgot about them. You must thank them. Are they well?"

"They're all fine, but because they're mostly nocturnal even I hardly notice their presence."

"When do you need the girls here for their fitting?"

"Well I've got a good idea of their sizes already. Lisa's about the same height and build as Natalie, so she shouldn't be too difficult. Dawn and Willow have already been to see me; that leaves Jamie as the only one I can't put to any sort of order. The others will only need final adjustments here and there."

Buffy was watching the conversation between the two women with interest. Kate gave her a sideways glance.

"Am I taking over? I am aren't I…Sorry." She said apologetically.

Buffy grinned. "Really not. If you'd seen Xander and Anya when they were organising their wedding….Trust me, this is awesome."

Kate relaxed a little. "Look. If I'm doing something you dislike, tell me. I won't be offended. I'm used to Daniel. He's so laid back about things. Derek always says you have to shake him to see if he's still alive sometimes."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I get that. I think a little of it is rubbing off on me. I feel really relaxed….Connected, you know?"

Kate nodded. "Yes. I said you two felt right together, didn't I."

She gently clasped Buffy's hands in hers and looked her straight in the eye. "You've both been through such a lot recently. Just make time for each other." She said.

Buffy smiled. "We do." She affirmed. "And thank you. For caring."

"Apart from worrying. It's what mothers do." Kate took a deep breath. "Now. What have we left on the list."

Eve continued to move around Buffy, checking the dress and marking any adjustments with coloured pins.

Kate lifted the lid on her laptop and hit the start button. When the file opened, she scrolled through the list.

"The wedding banns." She announced. "They're being read for the first time next Sunday at All Saints in Reading. Reverend Prentice says he'd like you both there at least once over the next three weeks, he likes to have a little 'chat' with as many of the non church going couples as possible. I think he tries to drum up more business, but that's his prerogative."

"Check the box marked 'go to church'." Confirmed Buffy.

Kate referred back to her list on the laptop. "Music, for the ceremony, and after. Any preferences?"

Buffy had thought all along that Wind Beneath My Wings was what she would have wanted, but when it came to actually choosing, it didn't sound like such a good idea. Maybe it was the spell they'd all been under at the time, maybe it had been Willow's influence, she didn't know.

"There was something Danny and I heard on our way here the other day which we both liked. We thought the intro sounded peaceful." She said in conclusion.

"Good. What was it called?"

"Valkyrie Missile. It's by that guy out of Blink 182. I think it's kinda new though."

Kate typed in the title on her laptop. "If you heard it on the radio, then the chances are that there'll be a copy out there somewhere. I'll run a search for it later."

She consulted the list again. "Hen party, where and when and who?"

"Hen party? Oh. You mean bridal shower." Answered Buffy. "Some of the girls aren't old enough to get into the clubs in London, so I thought we'd maybe do something here. Get a group in, or a dee jay?"

"That's not a bad idea. Kick the men out and have a party. I like it!" Commented Eve.

The other two laughed, then Buffy groaned. "Giles will want to play chaperone."

"No he won't, I'll have a word with Olivia. If he's not out with Danny on his stag night, Derek can take him to the golf club." Laughed Kate.

"Let's just hope Danny doesn't end up in Amsterdam, this time." Buffy added.

"Ah. He told you about that…." Said Kate.

"Uh huh, he said it was those guys from the rugby club who were responsible." Replied Buffy, turning around so that Eve could see her creation.

"Yes, they're a right shower, you wouldn't think that most of them were either, coppers, solicitors , lawyers, or doctors, would you."

"The worst kind then." Said Buffy.

"They tend to attract trouble, but they have the knowledge to circumvent the law, so they get away with it." Explained Kate.

"Well if he gets stuck anywhere, I'll just have Willow bring him back." Said Buffy as she divested herself of the dress and put on a robe. She sat next to Kate and pulled out the invitation replies from her bag.

"I think these are the last few. There are some regrets. Clem's coming in from L.A though… Plus partner."

"Clem?."

"A friend, well demon really. He's a Corpus demon. Lots of skin."

"How do we explain him to my brother and the others who don't know?"

"Congenital skin complaint. That usually covers it."

"Are there any others? Demons that is…"

Buffy shook her head. "No. There are a couple of Wiccas and a mage, but they're human."

"What about the gift list? I know you both said that there's nothing you need but…"

"Well… We had an idea, yesterday. How about if people make a donation to one of the sports charities. One of those that Mandy supported?" Suggested Buffy.

"That's a good idea…Will the supernatural elements do that too?"

"Yeah. I guess so. It's the gifts the non attendees will send that we have to watch out for."

"Dangerous stuff?"

"Not exactly. More… Alive. Squirmy, tentacle-y, and sometimes just plain icky!"

Buffy saw the look on Kate's face at the prospect of having such things wriggling their way around her house and put a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry. I'll have some of the girls there when these things arrive. They can deal with it. I'm going to have some of them to provide security anyway. Danny say's he got the third degree from a couple of reporters this morning"

Kate glanced at the screen and gave a small gasp.

"Oh, gosh. I nearly forgot. The first anniversary's in a couple of weeks."

Buffy frowned. "Anniversary?" Then she realised. "Oh…..Mandy's death…."

--

Upstairs in Giles' apartment Olivia was standing in front of a large canvas studying her work. The door opened and Giles walked in making her jump.

"Sorry. I was trying not to disturb you. How's it coming along." He said

He rounded the canvas and gasped. "That's truly marvellous. You've really captured the scene."

"I'm nearly there. A few days at the most. Then it has to be lacquered once it's dry. She doesn't suspect anything, does she?"

"Not a thing. The wedding plans are keeping her occupied."

"Oh. You'd better have this back, in case she goes to the office and spots that it's missing."

"Ah, yes. I'll ask Julia to send it to Jenny."

He took the photograph and put it in his inside pocket. He pulled her close and spoke softly to her.

"Now. Mrs Giles. How about I take you and our daughter to lunch; then I believe you should put in an appearance downstairs, so that Buffy doesn't think I've locked you away somewhere and done unspeakable things to you."

"Give me a few minutes to clean up, and I'm all yours, Mr Giles… And the unspeakable things can be put on hold for later." She replied, grinning, then giving him a kiss on the lips.

--

**SGC.**

Jack sat looking at his team. "So, we've got squat. No-one can tell me what happened then."

He paused looking at two faces that were apologetically agreeing with him and one Jaffa who was hard to read at the best of times.

"Not even a guess?" He looked at Carter as he said this. She shook her head.

"Okaay. Dismissed. Go. Take a day off, get some rest. I'll see you on Thursday." He added, a false smile painted on his face.

Sam interjected. "Actually sir. I need to go to the Alpha site. There are a couple of research projects I need to see tested."

Jack gave her a disdainful look. "What! No hot date with Pete?"

Sam blushed slightly. "No sir. He's tying up a case in Denver."

Jack shook his head. "Okay, but be home by eleven. Or else!"

It was friendly banter, it transcended rank, it was familial. They didn't have enough of it anymore, and that hurt Jack. More than they knew.

There were smiles, even from Teal'c as they stood to leave. As he was about to exit, the Jaffa turned back, and cocked his head on one side.

"You sound pleased that we did not find anything to explain the occurrences O'Neill?"

"Did I say that?" Said Jack, innocently.

"You did not. However, I sense that it was implied."

"T. Buddy. I like to think there are some things that even the Asgard can't explain."

"Indeed. Good day O'Neill."

"Seeya Teal'c."

--

Sometime later, Jack finally got into the pile of paperwork that he had been procrastinating over for some days. He was just thinking that he needed coffee, when the phone rang.

"_Jack, it's Hank Summers."_

"Hiya, How's Washington."

"_Buzzing. I thought I'd let you know. CIA got a call a couple of hours ago. Their agents in Cleveland picked up an old buddy of yours, along with his partner in crime."_

"An old buddy?…Not Maybourne?" Jack groaned. "How did he get back?"

"_Nope. Not Maybourne… Kinsey!"_

"Kinsey! He's alive! Is the snake still in him?"

"_Snake's out, and dead. Split straight down the middle!"_

"Whoa! Pity whoever did that couldn'a done it while it was still in Kinsey." Sniped Jack.

"I'm sorry, was that out of order." He added, a false tone in his voice.

"_I didn't hear anything untoward." _There was a wry humour in Hanks comment.

"Do we know who performed this invaluable service?"

"_Officially, not a clue. The snake was in a solution of formaldehyde in two separate jars. Looks like someone was being careful. Kinsey was chained to a pillar and gagged. CIA got an anonymous tip that if they went to the warehouse they'd find him and his pal."_

"Officially?! What about, 'unofficially'."

"_One or two ideas. Nothing concrete."_

"I see. Does Hammond know?"

"_He was here when we got the call. He's flown out there. He thought I should be the one to break the good news."_

"When you see Hammond, tell him… tell him I have a very big smile on my face. Your guys had a chance to interrogate our former Vee Pee yet?"

"_Not yet. General Hammond will give it a go when Kinsey wakes up."_

"He's unconscious? Someone knocked him out?"

"_Again, no. He appears just to be asleep."_

Jack paused for a moment. "Hank, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"_Maybe… If you're thinking that we had a little help from a certain family member of mine, or her friends."_

"You know what I think Hank. I think you and I think a lot along the same lines…."

--

**Stargate Command. Alpha Site.**

Sam exited the event horizon and was saluted by the guards as she passed. Alec Colson had a broad smile on his face as he stood waiting for her.

"Sam. Good to see you."

"Hi, Alec." she smiled back at him. "How's things?"

They stepped out of the gate room and into the corridors as they talked.

"Not bad, considering everyone on earth thinks I'm dead." He quipped. "Who did they bury?"

"Actually, you." She replied.

At his puzzled look she smiled and explained.

"We took some of your DNA and used your technique to make a clone. It wasn't a conscious being, not even alive, really. But it was good enough to fool the press. So, congratulations Alec, you're a dead man."

"Convenient." He smirked. "Any possibility that I might be able to go back one day?"

"Maybe, but not for a while." She answered solemnly.

They entered a laboratory workroom , Sam put her case on the bench and opened it.

"These are the latest spec processors from the company who took some of the contracts over when your company went under last year. I think they've come up with some innovative ideas, and I want a second opinion. Let me know what you think."

Alec gave her a cautious look. "You think they might know more than they're letting on, you mean."

"Maybe…Take a look and let me know."

"Can't be too careful, eh."

"Exactly."

Alec took one of the processors from the case and put it under the computerised magnifier. As the scanner zoomed in on the levels of miniaturised circuitry, he made several muttered comments, asked several questions, sighed and replaced the chip in the case.

"Well, it's all academic really, isn't it? I suppose they didn't tell you where they came up with the method of getting so much processing power into one chip?"

"An in-house development, apparently. We have three of these running in series on the X303. They handle the Asgard beaming system computations without any sign of needing a cooling system or overloading."

"Amazing. Which company did this?…or aren't you allowed to tell me?"

"No. I can tell you. It was Norcan Electronics…"

"Leonard Norton! He certainly has come a long way. Any idea as to the designer….Wasn't someone of mine he took on after I went under, by chance?"

"No. I checked the paperwork. There are one or two of your former employees working there now, but not in this field. No, this was apparently designed by a Willow Rosenberg."

Alec shrugged. Don't know her?" Then he recanted. "No, that name, wait a minute. I remember something…"

He paused and ran his hands through his hair. It came to him.

"Yes. A few years ago I was scouting for new talent. Well, McCarthy my head recruiter was…"

"You had a head hunter called McCarthy!" Butted in Sam, incredulously.

Alec laughed. "Yes, ironic isn't it, after what the presidential namesake did to my father… Anyway, as I was saying. All companies do it, they get most of their bright young things straight from the schools and colleges, saves time and money if you can get 'em young…"

Alec went on to explain how two of the most promising students he'd ever discovered had turned him down, wanting instead to finish high school first...

"Where was that?" Asked Sam.

"Sunnydale, California…." Came Alec's reply.

--

**Belgravia Police Station.**

David Peterson was in Clewley's office, giving a briefing on the situation to the assembled group. The only one missing was Tony, who was on a few days leave, probably taking time to be with Hillary Burroughs and her sons, as Sandra had speculated.

"….I've called in some reinforcements from our British based Initiative people, but we still don't have enough manpower to cover all the possibilities. As it is, we've found that the vampires are spreading outwards, heading for other towns and cities. One of the slayer crews had to purloin a vehicle last night to follow a group headed towards Birmingham." Concluded David.

"Did they get them?" Asked Clewley.

"They did. It was late, no traffic, and there were no witnesses, so they threw a Molotov cocktail into the car when they pulled over to change a wheel. It made the traffic news this morning as an abandoned vehicle on fire just past junction sixteen, car fires are a common enough occurrence, especially with stolen vehicles, so it's not likely to raise any suspicion."

"This sounds very much like you're coming at me with a proposal?" Said Clewley.

"Basically, yes, Chief Superintendent. To alleviate having to track and despatch them at night, I think there might be a chance we can stop their swell by hitting the nests during daylight hours."

"Catch 'em napping, you mean." Chipped in Steve Hughes.

"Exactly. The girls and their watchers can't go around bursting through doors in the daytime in case they're spotted by the public; but if there was an accompanying officer, it's likely that no questions would be asked."

Clewley nodded thoughtfully. "I see. What about the night time operation? You can't leave that unaddressed." He asked.

"Slayers can operate on a few hours rest, a lot less than a normal person can. By splitting the crews into three shifts and having them overlap by half an hour, we can cover the whole twenty four hours, and more ground." Replied David.

The assembled officers looked at their guv'nor for his approval.

"Alright. But I want two officers with each crew. That is the norm for our operating procedure, and I'd feel safer in that knowledge." Clewley replied.

David conceded the point. "Very well. I do understand you concerns for their safety."

Clewley addressed his people, who straightened up in their seats.

"Okay. Listen up. This is more of a watch and learn exercise. I know your team effort took out three of those vampires who attacked the pub the other night, but I want no heroics. I hate to say it, but you were lucky. They were probably fledglings, and they were more interested in feeding than expecting any adversaries. It might have been a different story if they'd been master vampires. Support the slayers, stay out of their way. Understood?" He instructed.

There was a mumbled 'sir' from the group.

Clewley looked at Gorman. "I want you to co-ordinate and liaise with Peterson, and keep other patrols clear of the areas the slayers are operating in."

Gorman nodded. "Sir."

Clewley glanced over to Dan. "What about you Daniel. How do you slot into this?"

"I'll be on the bike, sir. That way I can float around, pick up any slack, and heal any injuries if needed."

"Will Buffy be joining you?"

"Not until tomorrow sir. She's still over at Westbury at the moment, mum's there too. They're dealing with the wedding plans; and she wanted to see Willow and make sure she was alright."

"Miss Rosenberg not well?"

"Just a little exhausted…." Dan explained briefly about the Russian incident, omitting the part about aliens. It had been felt that it wouldn't do to add another tangible enemy into the mix at the moment, especially as it was not their secret to divulge.

--

**SGC.**

The phone in Jack's pocket rang just as he finished signing the last of the documents.

"Hey, Kerry." He said brightly, looking at the display.

"_Jack. Are you free?"_

"Er yeah, actually, I am."

"_Did you hear about Kinsey?"_

"Uh huh."

"_Any ideas as to whodunnit?"_

"Not a clue. You?"

"_No, I was hoping you might. The higher ups aren't saying too much at the moment, but I think they know more than they're letting on."_

Jack winced mentally at her intuitiveness. "Yeah, I guess they do." He said, in a non-ambiguous way.

"_Want to meet up this evening?"_

"Err, yeah. Can do."

"_Good. Your place okay? I'll bring the beers."_

"Okaaayy. I'll bring the steaks."

"_Try not to let them burn this time."_

"Heyyy. My cooking isn't that bad!…."

--

**Whitehall, London.**

Oliver Mace stepped into Juliet Shaw's office as her secretary announced him.

"Oliver. To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the chairman of the JIC?"

"Nothing official, Juliet. I just wanted to pass on a gift that I received whilst I was in Switzerland."

He produced a wine carrier containing three bottles from behind his back and placed them on the desk in front of her.

"Wine? Not drinking it yourself?"

"Not to my palate, too sweet."

"And you thought I was bitter enough to require sweetening up?"

"Not at all. Not at all. If anyone needs sweetening up it's Harry Pearce." He grumbled.

Juliet smirked. "What's he done now?"

"Nothing much. However I've just discovered that he's blocking my attempts to extradite certain people from our overburdened prison system to, shall we say, a more co-operative country where they aren't as restricted on their means of extracting information from such persons."

"Terrorists?"

"How did you guess. No, our Harry appears to be pre-occupied with the actions and behaviour of a certain Arthur Maguire."

"Maguire?" Said Juliet, innocently.

"Oh, come now Juliet. Surely you recall the Manning case. Harry seems to have joined the Arthur Maguire is guilty party." Mace smarmily replied.

Juliet looked at the wine, then back to Mace. "Is this a bribe then; to get me to call Harry off?"

"No, absolutely not. It's merely one of those perks that we in our circles enjoy. However if you do pass it on to anyone else, I would appreciate it if you could get a receipt of some description. I'd hate the watchdogs to start screaming illicit gifts and lack of transparency in our government, wouldn't you?"

There were other reasons Mace wanted to know where the wine went to, but he wasn't about to explain that to Juliet.

Mace lazily traced a figure eight on the desk with his index finger. "There is one other thing, on the Maguire front, that is…. Did you know Harry's got three ex servicemen stashed in the same place. They were picked up by the Met a couple of weeks ago…" He paused waiting for her comment..

"He didn't say anything. Go on?"

A tight smile appeared on Mace's face "So Harry has been keeping you in the dark…."

Manipulatively, Mace told Juliet about his discovery of Royce and his colleagues who were being held in Cotterdam Prison, when the reports had shown that they had all died. After he left, he returned to his own offices and picked up the phone. Connecting the scrambler, he dialled Klaus Hecht's private line…

--

**Westbury.**

Willow, Kennedy and Vi hugged the coven members farewell and held onto Willow. There was the breeze, a flash, and the three appeared in Giles' study.

They looked around expecting to at least see Giles at his desk, but the room was empty. They dropped their bags and headed for the door to let reception know they were back.

As they faced the door there was a collective shout of "_Surprise_!" from behind them and they whirled around to see Buffy, Giles, Olivia, Kate and Xander fade into view behind the desk.

"Neat trick!" Said Vi, grinning.

Buffy shrugged. "Just don't ask me how I do it. Coz… not a clue."

Xander went over to his girlfriend and kissed her. "Hey honey, you're home."

Giles nodded, a half smile on his face. "I trust everyone has recovered fully?"

"All fine Giles, no lasting effects a-an' the wards are all back in place." Replied Willow.

The group sat and discussed the events for a while, Giles bringing the returning trio up to speed. Kate glanced at her watch and noticed that it was getting late.

"We need to get going." She announced. Buffy nodded and the discussion broke up.

Kennedy and Willow shared the same look.

"Actually we'll need to go too, if we're goin to be back in Rio for supper." Said Kennedy.

"Slayers and their stomachs." Commented Willow with a sly grin.

As they filed out of the room, Willow caught Buffy's arm.

"You got a minute."

Buffy caught the look in her eye and nodded. "Sure. Actually I need to speak to you too. Let's go for a walk."

The pair made their way outside, into the evening sunshine. Making their way towards the lake they strolled in silence.

At the waters edge they sat and discussed Willow's power and her collapse, Willow again confirming to her friend that she was fine and there were no ill effects. She did however concede Buffy's point that she may have found her limit, at least magickally.

There was a lull in the conversation as the pair sat and watched a family of ducks waddle out of the bushes and enter the water.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" Queried Buffy, as the ducks disappeared.

"Oooh, yes." said Willow excitedly. "Althenea and I came up with an idea."

"Okay, shoot."

"Your wedding. We wanted to give you a gift, but something that wasn't material, so we thought, how about a wiccan blessing. A Hand fasting?"

"Wow. You'd do that. For us? I'm not a Wicca, neither is Danny?"

"You don't have to be, but you gotta admit, you're both definitley different. Al thinks that it will make your bond stronger, i-in light of all that's happened."

"Uh huh. I see…. Heyyy, it's not one of those sky clad rituals, is it?" Said Buffy suspiciously.

"Not unless you want it to be." Replied Willow, a wicked grin on her face.

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise. "Willow Rosenberg! Get your mind out of the gutter!" She gasped.

Willow giggled. "Will you ask Daniel, he needs to agree, too."

Buffy closed her eyes briefly and contacted Dan. She smiled as he answered, and opened her eyes.

"He says its fine by him, as long as the registrar says it's okay."

"It'll be my first, but Al's done these before, an' she says that you need to make the marriage legal under British law first, then you can have any alternate ceremony you like."

"You've been research gal again haven't you?"

"Uh huh. I was kinda bored yesterday. Kenn was mothering me a little too much."

"Good. Someone needs to. She loves you, Will. We all do. And I'm glad she's looking out for you."

Buffy leaned in and hugged her, Willow returning the gesture.

--

**SGC**

It was after Twenty-one hundred hours when Sam arrived back on earth. Her first stop was her lab and her computer. With her clearance she had no trouble searching out the information she needed on Sunnydale.

It took a while to read through all the reports. Reading them made her frown. Okay, she was no geology or seismic expert, but she knew enough to see that there were flaws in the suppositions, the volume of sunken ground compared to the area affected didn't add up. She racked her brain to think of someone who might be able to work through it with her. Daniel? No he was too tired.

Hank Summers. She recalled his briefing and his background. She looked at the clock… Maybe she should call in the morning…

Putting the thought on hold, she looked up the two names that Alec had given her. Daniel Osbourne had never had a job, never made a tax return, and had been in a band called Dingoes Ate My Baby for a while.

"Who the hell thinks up these things?" She muttered, frowning and wrinkling her nose at the thought of the name.

Her search concluded with the discovery that he was last reported to be at a retreat in Tibet. So, he'd obviously dropped out. She didn't pursue it any further.

Sam restarted her search. Willow Rosenberg….

The moment she hit the enter key, her computer went into a kaleidoscope of swirling colours that spun faster and faster sucking the screen contents through a tiny central point, like water down a drain. Sam's fingers flew over the keyboard, rapidly trying to end the program and return to the search screen, but to no avail….

It all happened so fast. In the end she had no choice but to let it finish. When it did so, a command prompt came up on the now blank screen.

"What the hell…?" She muttered.

Her fingers went for the keyboard again to type in a command; as she did, the screen formed its own letters.

"_You have trespassed. This computer will self destruct in five seconds … 5 .…4.…"_

Sam was blinking at the screen when the number _3 _appeared, then she almost tumbled off the stool as it registered that this might just be for real. She quickly moved to the other side of the table and crouched down.

"…_2...1...0."_

There was smoke, a flash, and the computer burst into flame, the tongues of fire licking within the confines of her desk, not touching the papers or other equipment on there. The flickering flames reminded Sam of a Christmas pudding she'd once seen set alight, feeding off the brandy vapours rather than the actual pudding.

The other thing Sam noted was that none of the smoke alarms had activated. As she reached for a fire extinguisher on the wall, the flames subsided and the computer buckled and folded in on itself, melting down to an unrecognisable blob.

She stood aghast at the scene, then let the extinguisher drop with a bump.

"Holy Hannah!"

**End of Chapter Fifty Eight.**


	60. Chapter Fifty Nine

**Disclaimer. **Only the storyline and some of the characters are mine.. All the others you know and love, are the imaginative products of other, more intelligent and wealthy people.

**Chapter Fifty Nine.**

**Wednesday.**

--

**WSC. HQ. Tate Modern.**

David Peterson sat unshaven and bleary eyed, checking the reports and calculating the operation's progress on the map. Dan ended the call to Westbury and came over to him.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep David. I'll finish that."

David shook his head. "I won't be able to, besides, I'm nearly finished."

"You've got to have been up at least twenty four hours. You'll be of no use to the girls later if you don't." Dan replied.

David looked up at Dan and frowned. "I don't see you sleeping." He retorted. Then, realising he'd been brusque with Dan he rubbed his eyes and apologised. "Sorry. You're right. I've been awake too long. Anyway, you've been up just as long as I have, and you look as though you've just come back from three weeks in a health spa."

Dan gave a slight chuckle. "David, as soon as the sun came up this morning, I got a recharge….Well, that; and I called in at the station for a shower, shave, and a change of clothes."

"Ah, yes showers I remember those things. Involves water of some description, I believe." Came the wistful reply.

"David…Go home. Or does Buffy have to order you to?"

David didn't say anything, he just nodded, knowing when he'd lost. He got up, stretched, yawned wearily and made his way out of the office towards the lift.

Dan watched the watcher as the lift doors closed, then he picked up the phone and dialled.

"Mary Ann. It's Dan Carter. He's leaving now. Look after him will you, make sure he gets something to eat and some rest; the poor blokes knackered."

--

**The Grange, Reading.**

Buffy and Kate sat astride the two chestnut hunters, Wells and Fargo, as they trotted along the bridle path adjacent to the road.

"I can't believe that you've never ridden before Buffy. I'll say this though, you've got a good seat." Said Kate.

Buffy gave a frown and glanced over her shoulder at her rear.

"Is that a polite way of saying you like my butt?"

Kate chuckled. "No. It means you sit well, you have good posture, and are in control of your mount."

"Oh…That's good then?"

"Yes. Actually, Fargo is behaving himself really well. He's not as spirited as Wells, but he doesn't usually take to strangers riding him that much."

"Uh huh. Well the last time I got this close to horses, the guys on them were trying to kill us. So I had a little talk to him while you were helping Penny."

"Really? A chat?" Kate was wondering if Buffy was pulling her leg.

"Yeah. I told him that if he wanted to start throwing me around, I'd throw him around, and he wouldn't like it…."

At this Fargo tossed his head and tried to go his own way. Buffy gave him a little reminder of her threat by reining him in and squeezing his flanks with her heels, adding just enough slayer strength to bring him into line.

Kate gave an amused smile and kicked Wells up to a canter. "I see. Come on then. Lets see if you can manage a jump or two before Alan arrives to collect you…."

--

**Rio de Janeiro.**

Willow was running late. Kennedy's amorous advances had delayed them actually getting out of bed as early as she'd intended. She kissed her girlfriend as she fumbled for her bag. Pulling away she gave Kennedy a wrinkled grin.

"Gotta go sweetie. I need to see Doctor Singh before I go to the meeting."

"I know. I just wish…."

"Heyyy. Ixnay on the whole 'w' word." Replied Willow, a worried look on her face.

"As if any vengeance demon's gonna get past your barriers these days." Grinned Kennedy.

Willow conceded. "Probably true. But I don't wanna tempt providence."

"Okay. I'll be good. Say hi to dad for me, and don't be late. Dinner's at six."

"I will. Heyyy. You're not cooking. Marguerite is, isn't she?" Willow asked, unsure that she'd got it right.

"Uh huh. But that doesn't excuse tardiness."

Willow's eyes widened. "This is new. Kennedy Norton, queen of promptness?"

Kennedy's eyes narrowed slightly, but there was a smile on her face.

"Just do it. See you later."

Willow frowned at her lover, puzzled by her instruction but didn't want to delay further, so she said nothing. They kissed again briefly, and Willow teleported out….

Kennedy took a detour via the kitchen, chatted with Angus for a while, collected a coffee and cookies, and then wandered down to the nerve centre of their operation. She pulled on the book that threw the hidden switch, bringing the consol up from the floor. Sitting at the terminal, she booted the system up and began reading the overnight reports.

The first one that came up was red flagged. she opened it….

_Urgent report…This is an automated message from W.I.S.P. (Willow's Intervention Security Program). _

_An attempt was made at 03:12 hrs local time to access information on restricted personnel from IP address …. The problem was dealt with within…thirty five seconds… Machine successfully terminated… There is no need to respond to this message…End report._

Kennedy's brow furrowed as she opened another window and tapped away on the keyboard, using Willow's search program to locate the address without giving away her own. What came back to her sent a slight shiver down her spine…

She hit the speed dial, Willow's number went straight to voicemail. It was switched off, she was already in her meeting….

--

**SGC.**

Jack stood with his hands in his pockets, and a wrinkled expression on his face

as he surveyed the blob of melted plastic and metal on Carter's workbench through the cordoned off door.

"So it just burst into flames of its own accord and melted, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you're okay?"

"I am, sir, thank you for asking."

"Was there anything important on there?"

"Fortunately, no. I'd backed everything up before I went to the Alpha site. The strange thing is though, this is the only terminal that was affected. The server is fine, no sign of a virus or any attack on the firewalls."

"This was the only one?" Jack was surprised.

"Yeah, and nothing else was damaged in the room. The heat required to do that to a terminal should have at least scorched the desk. It isn't even stained."

"I like how you kept that simple for me, Carter." She gave him a tight smile, but he ignored her and continued. "All you did was type in a name?"

"Yes…I was researching a couple of names given to me by Alec Colson…Mary had a little lamb."

"Oh. I see… What!?"

"Mary had a little lamb."

"That's not a name, Carter. Even I know that's a nursery rhyme?"

"No, sir. I typed in …Mary had a little lamb?"

"Carter!… You said it again."

"No, sir I said their names…Mary had a little lamb."

"Carter…What's going on here. Who's Mary?"

"No sir it's not Mary…It's Mary had a little lamb."

"Carter. Stop!" Jack put up his hands, then beckoned to her. "Come with me."

She followed him down the corridor and into the infirmary. She was still puzzled when he asked a doctor to listen to her repeat herself. He shrugged his shoulders and even asked her to write the names down. Nothing worked, and it was beginning to frustrate Sam. She kept repeating the names she'd typed into the search engine, but everyone else appeared to believe she was reciting the first line of a kindergarten rhyme.

Jack left her in the infirmary, just in case it was contagious.

--

After briefing Teal'c and Daniel on the situation, there was some initial amusement, much to Sam's annoyance. Eventually, Daniel came up with an idea.

"Try saying, _'Mary had a little lamb'_ Maybe it's a reversal thing?" He suggested.

Sam tried it. At this point she'd got nothing to lose "Mary had a little lamb."

"That's what I heard." Confirmed O'Neill.

"Yeah. Me too…" Daniel said, more than a little worried by Sam's predicament.

"As did I." Added Teal'c. "Have you attempted to search for these alleged names by any other method?"

"After melting one computer, I didn't think anyone else should be involved until I'd spoken to the General." Sam responded.

"And yet…Here we are." Replied Jack, sarcastically.

"Perhaps we should ask Alec Colson?" Surmised Teal'c.

"I'll get onto it, sir…" Sam started to say, but Jack cut her off.

"…No, Carter. I don't want you passing this, … this… virus,… or whatever it is, on to anyone else. Daniel. Contact the Alpha site and ask Colson what names he gave to Carter. I want to get to the bottom of this… Sooner rather than later."

"Right Jack." Daniel stood to leave.

As he got to the door, Jack made an addition to his instruction.

"Oh, and Daniel…." He said, without looking up.

"Yes Jack…?"

"…Don't come back with a nursery rhyme…"

--

**Norcan Electronics. West Virginia**

The pilot of the Bell 429 powered down its rotors as his passengers alighted. Throwing switches, he called out debrief flight checks to his co-pilot.

The five strong inspection team headed towards Beth Chambers who was waiting at the edge of the pad with her assistant, Carrie.

Pleasantries and introductions were exchanged, Wolsey for once was actually smiling. Beth offered the use of their facilities to the pilots.

Hank and Malcolm accepted the offer graciously and were escorted to the well appointed courtesy lounge by Carrie.

"Anything you need, just call one of the staff. We have a wide variety of food and drink available." She offered.

As she left them, a waiter came to them and asked if they would like drinks. Ordering coffees, they sat for a while and chatted.

Not thinking anything was untoward, the waiter carried on with his duties when Hank arose and headed towards the men's room.

Once out of sight, Hank pulled a small scanner from his pocket and checked around for security devices. Finding none, he pulled back his sleeve to reveal a device strapped to his forearm. Pushing the green diamond shaped button in the centre of the device, he phased out of sight….

--

Willow landed in the ante room of the lab. Doctor Singh smiled at her as he looked up from the notes he was making.

"Willow. I'm so glad you came. I need your opinion on this adjustment that I want to make."

"Hi, Ranjit. Sure. I have a voice print from Kennedy that I want to install too, a-an' then I gotta meet with the IOC people, so we don't have too long."

They moved into the lab, Willow collecting a white coat and a blue hairnet on the way. They settled into the routine of installation and discussion of the technical changes Ranjit wanted to make. After this they moved through a door to another series of rooms, these had been set up to look like the ground floor of 1640 Revello Drive…

"……The biggest problem is that as we add new sub-routines, some of the older ones get altered or overwritten. I think there is a DLL somewhere that I have missed, and it is behaving in a most unusual way. The Buffybot tends to forget some of her historical events…."

Willow agreed. "Okay, that needs to be put right. Can't have it forgetting important things. I'll take a look later, if you like."

As they entered the lounge, he continued.

"If you would. At this moment I am running through a series of domescication scenarios with number five. The new interactive processors are coping with the added criteria of self discipline, multi tasking, and the ability to learn from any previous experience, so that the new robots will be more sentient that the previous versions." He explained.

"That'll save a lot on backup from me or other techncians. When we were in Sunnydale, every little problem, it came runnin' back to me. Kinda got awkward sometimes. Especially when we were, y'know, looking for some alone time."

"In fairness, you were working with very limited resources." He replied.

Willow smiled at the man. Leonard had picked a good team for her to work with. They all appreciated the human aspect of what they were trying to do, rather than the self centred approach, normally associated with this level of technology. They also kept the secret from anyone else outside of Building Ten. To the rest of the employees, it was a government project building and off limits to them…

At that moment a Buffybot appeared around the kitchen door.

"Hi, Doctor Singh… Willow… Do you want cookies? I'm baking." The voice was still rather clipped, but it was closer in speech to anything they'd had previously.

"Yes, please. And tea too." Replied Ranjit.

Willow glanced at her watch. "Okay, just a quick one. I've got that meeting in ten minutes."

The 'bot turned away and called out '_okay' _over her shoulder. Then came the sounds of the task being performed. They sat and waited, after a minute the 'bot returned, a tea tray balanced on one hand, laden with teapot, cups, condiments and a plate of cookies.

The tray was set on the coffee table and the 'bot perched on the edge of the adjacent sofa.

"Milk, sugar?" It enquired.

"White, no sugar for me please Buffy." Said Willow. She glanced at Ranjit. "Buffy would know how I take my tea."

He nodded and mande a note on his pad. "I also noted that she only used one hand. I believe two hands would be preferential if a heavy tray is involved." He said.

Willow nodded back. "It's gonna take a while to eradicate all the old programming, but it's better than starting from scratch."

"Did I not get it right?" Enquired the 'bot. "I want to get it right." It added, more brightly and flashing a smile.

"You were very good. However…"

Ranjit went on to explain to the 'bot who listened attentively, smiles occasionally breaking out as it added the new information, pouring the tea at the same time. Willow gave her input with regard to the real Buffy's mannerisms, and speech inflections. The 'bot took it all in and confirmed that it had been added to its database.

Willow glanced at her watch again, gave a startled yelp and dashed from the room, whipping off the hairnet and white coat as she did. The 'bot watched as Willow ran out, a puzzled look grew on its face.

"Did I do something wrong?" It asked.

--

Beth Chambers gave Willow an _'is everything okay' _sort of look as she entered the reception, out of breath and flustered.

"I'm fine Beth. Is everyone in there?"

"Let 'em wait. They haven't been in long. Get your breath back." Answered the P.A. with a grin.

Willow calmed herself and entered the conference room a minute later.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Got caught up in that…er thing…over in Builing Ten…" She explained.

"Ah, yes. The Legionnaires outbreak. How is everything over there?" Queried Wolsey.

Willow's eyes widened slightly. "And you are?"

"I'm sorry. Richard Wolsey, IOC. You must be Miss Rosenberg."

"Oh. Yeah. Right…It's, er, it's coming along. There's still some work to be done though." She replied. The answer said had two different meanings, one to Leonard, and one to the questioner.

"The technical details are in the report, Mr. Wolsey." Added Leonard. "Our cleansing crews are perfectly capable of dealing with it."

Wolsey was astute and suspicious enough to know when he was being guided away from a subject. He left it alone, partly because he didn't want to cause a confrontation without justification, and partly because he needed to allow Hank Summers time to complete his mission….

--

The now invisible Hank made his way out of the building and surveyed the scene in front of him. He saw Willow dash from Building Ten and head for the office block across the compound. That decided him. There was his starting point…

Taking care not to bump into anyone along the way he followed a couple of haz-mat suited people into the building.

Once inside, the pair took off their suits and donned white coats instead. Hank was hardly surprised to see no evidence of any contagion. What was going on in here that warranted keeping the IOC away from it? Ahead of him a white coated turbaned scientist came out of a lab, and spoke briefly to the newcomers, giving them instructions on some testing that needed completion. Before the door closed fully, Hank slipped through and into the lab. There was nothing unusual in there, a program was scrolling down the screen of a laptop on the bench, and several monitors showed images of other rooms. His gaze fell on one in particular…

It was Joyce's house!….

The door at the opposite end of the room opened easily. He cautiously peered inside, then glanced back to the monitors. He was opening the front door to the house. Moving back into the lab he looked around for a recording device. Finding it in the cupboard, he turned it off so as to alleviate anyone seeing doors open and close of their own accord. Whilst he was doing this, he didn't see the Buffybot come into the lounge, collect the tray from the coffee table and return to the kitchen.

Moving back to the door he entered the hallway of the mock up house. It felt strange to be back in Joyce's house after such a long time, even more so because he knew that the original was buried beneath thousands of tons of rubble and a lake…

Why? Why was it necessary to build a replica of the house?

As he made his way through the lounge he heard a noise from the kitchen. He peered around the doorway at the blonde, petite figure adding a measure of flour to a mixing bowl.

Confused, his thoughts raced, and it took a lot of self control not to call out…

"_Buffy?!…"_

--

**Perivale, London**

Eight thousand miles away, Buffy did a twirl for Dan, she was showing him the design for the new slayer wear, not exactly a uniform, but more and more of the girls had made various requests; a disguise, an image, something to identify with, and something to stop their everyday clothes getting ruined by a combination of vamp dust, demon blood, goo, and other fluid type substances.

"So…Whaddaya think?"

"It's very…Black Ops…No...Ninja… Yep, gotta go with ninja."

"It's the headgear, isn't it. Does kinda look that way…It's not too tight is it?"

"You tell me…"

"It feels okay." She stretched, rolled her shoulders, then ran her hands down the sides, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in the fabric. Then she wrapped the 'tail' of the headgear around her face and tucked it in. "Can you see my face?"

"No. But trust me. In that outfit, they're not going to be looking at your face." He said, admiring the view of her curves from the rear.

"You approve then." She smirked. "Good. Coz the girls in London are getting the first batch to try out."

She pulled on a pair of high heeled, knee length black boots, and fastened a belt with a couple of pouches and a holster for a stake fixed to it. Then stood facing him, hands on hips. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

Dan, grunted. "Okay, Miss Whiplash, I give in, I'll come quietly…Are all the girls getting heels like that?"

"No, these are mine. The heels are more of a low wedge on the others."

"That's alright then. I wouldn't want to make a pass at the wrong ninja, would I?" He grinned. He reached forward, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto the bed on top of him….

--

**SGC.**

Sam Carter was sitting in the infirmary, a thermometer stuck out of the corner of her mouth.

"I feel fine!" She grumped, giving a glare at the nurse who glared back and pointed to the thermometer. Pulling it out she read the temperature and noted it on the chart.

"No change." She announced to the waiting doctor.

"See. I'm in perfect health." Said Sam.

"Not taking any chances Carter. There's obviously _something _wrong." Replied Jack, from the doorway.

"Is Daniel back yet?"

"Not yet. Don't think he'll be long though."

"Good. Then maybe I can get out of here…._Sir_."

"Oooh. Testy today. Aren't we?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Possibly…Maybe…I don't know….Carter….Just…Stay!"

Her glare fixed on him, and as her lips pursed, he turned and left before she could wear him down. Checking his watch as he entered the lift, he remembered the phone call to Hammond that he needed to make.

As he entered his office, Walter's voice came over the tannoy.

"_Unscheduled off world activation."_

Jack wheeled around and headed for the gate room. Walter looked up to see him come down the stairs.

"It's Doctor Jackson's IDC, sir."

"Then open up and let him come home Walter."

"Yes sir. Opening Iris!" He announced over the tannoy. Then he pushed the radio button. "You're clear to gate home Doctor Jackson."

A couple of seconds later, Daniel walked casually through the event horizon, hands in pockets. He gave a little wave to Jack as he came down the ramp. Jack beckoned to him, leaned past Walter and pushed the tannoy button.

"Daniel. My office. Don't speak to anyone until you've seen me."

Daniel gave him a thumbs up and left the gate room. Jack was there first and as Daniel entered, Jack motioned for him to close the door.

Puzzled, he asked what was going on. Jack replied that he didn't want anyone else infected, so just to write down the names that Colson had given Carter.

Daniel did so, Jack looked at them and groaned.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing." Said Jack innocently.

"Jaaack."

"Daniel?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You groaned."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Gas?." He offered, patting his chest.

"Jack. Why did you need these names, I have the distinct impression that you already know what's wrong with Sam."

Jack gave him a hard look. "Daniel. These names don't exist. You didn't get them from Colson, you didn't see them, or give them to me. Okay!"

"But they're on that piece of paper?"

"What piece of paper?"

"That piece of…." He trailed off as Jack picked up the page and fed it into the shredder.

"Jack?"

"Daniel. Go tell Carter she can go home as soon as the doc says."

"Okaay…What if she asks…"

"Nothing…Okay."

"Okay." Said the puzzled archaeologist.

Daniel left, Jack picked up the phone. He called Hammond. He tried to keep it bright. He really did…

"So, sir. How's our old pal Kinsey…"

Hammond told Jack that after careful interrogation, it seemed that Kinsey's captors were indeed those people they were trying to forge a relationship with. The former Vice-President had been told nothing of them, even though he'd asked, and had been '_persuaded' _that his only course of action was to retire. Publicly, and privately. To all intents and purposes, it was a house arrest situation. The Russians still wanted to interrogate the ex Vice President themselves, and a house arrest was the only way Hammond had been able to appease them.

Whilst on the subject of Kinsey, Hammond happened to mention Hank Summers' mission to Virginia, accompanying the IOC.

"Yeah. 'Bout that sir…" Jack said, who had been wondering how he would broach the subject.

"_Jack. This sounds awfully like something I'm not going to like."_

"Not exactly…Maybe. See, Carter got hold of a coupla names she thought might be the type of geeky people we'd like onboard…An' well; you know Carter. Enquiring mind, an' all. "

"_Whose names were they?"_

"Willow Rosenberg, and Daniel Osborne."

"_And?"_

Jack gave a brief description of her symptoms.

"_I see. Other than that, is she alright?"_

"She's…fine. Really, really fine, sir.

"_Just how bad is it Jack?"_

"Well. Her computer's a little…Toasty…"

--

**MI-5 HQ. Thames house**

Harry, Ruth and Malcolm, were sitting in the briefing room looking at the plasma screen mounted on the end wall.

"Cctv cameras in Wapping picked up this last night." Said Malcolm. He pointed the remote at the screen and played the DVD.

The quality of the footage wasn't brilliant, but it showed a gang of six people attacking a cab that was making a pickup outside a club. Out of nowhere, four others slammed into them, and whilst three of them took on the six attackers, pushing them out of the camera's view, the other dragged the victims away and bundled them into the cab. The cab then drove off at a great rate of knots. The fight came back into the camera's angle of view briefly, the attackers were now down to four and the other rejoined the fray to make it one on one. It wasn't just a punch up, there were some serious fighting skills being demonstrated, skills that Harry thought would put some special ops people to shame. Suddenly the picture went blank, and remained like it for a few seconds. When it returned, there was no sign of the four remaining perpetrators, and the group of saviours were walking away from the camera.

"Anyone get the number of the cab?" Asked Ruth.

"Sorry. Angle's all wrong. It starts with either a D or a P, though." Replied Malcolm.

"Faces for the recognition software?" Asked Harry.

Again Malcolm shook his head.

"We think the attackers were wearing masks, the faces are distorted, unrecognisable. The others were wearing ski masks, but one of the chaps in tech thought that they might be young women." He said.

Ruth picked up the remote, skipped through the scenes, and played segments of it again.

"I think he's right." She said. She looked over at Harry who was deep in thought, sitting with steepled fingers touching his chin, elbows on the desk.

"What do you think, Harry?"

"Rival gangs?" He offered.

"Special Branch say not. The location was checked out earlier and apart from some dented security shutters on one shop front, there's no evidence of a fight. No blood, and no bodies." Replied Malcolm.

"So, not much to go on then?"

"Not really, however, I did a routine check on all cameras within a half mile radius of the location, and they all went down in sequence, just as this one came back on."

"Covering their tracks? Or a power failure." Pondered Ruth.

"Possibly the former. They're all on different grid connection points. It's the way the system was designed, so that anyone wanting to blackout an area, would have a major logistical task on their hands. Whoever did this was very, very good." Answered Malcolm.

"I see. Anything else?"

"Here's the really scary bit. I did further random checks, and since these outbreaks of attacks, this has happened in other locations over London. The systems go offline for a few seconds, never more than a minute, then come back on, and there's no explanation."

Harry had known almost from the beginning of the meeting who was responsible for the rescue and the blackout, and under the circumstances he couldn't blame them. But he'd needed to know how much Malcolm had discovered, so he'd let it run. If Malcolm was coming up against brick walls, then he was right. They were very good… He made a decision.

"I need to talk to my contacts at the Met, in case we're treading on anyone's toes there. Malcolm. Keep me posted and see if there are any instances of this occurring anywhere else in the country. Ruth, check A and E hospitals and surgeries for any related injuries." He stood up. "Alright; let's get to it."

Harry needed to vacate the Grid, so that he could make a few calls of his own…

--

**Building Ten. Norcan**

Hank's mind was racing through the possibilities. Was his daughter aware that she was in a laboratory situation? That she wasn't in Sunnydale anymore? Had she had some traumatic experience, and needed familiar surroundings to help her deal with it? His own heart had skipped a beat when he'd been told that Buffy had been truthful about her being the Slayer all those years ago. Maybe it had all been too much for her.

This was obviously the reason why they didn't want the IOC nosing around the facility too much, and it was probably part of the reason Willow was here. A familiar face. Where was Dawn though? Some of his reasoning didn't add up.

He needed answers…

Moving back into the hallway he deactivated the cloaking device. For a moment he stared at it, remembering how he'd literally stumbled over it whilst surveying on P3X45M with SG17…..

…_..He'd found himself flat on his face, no reason why he'd tripped, there was nothing to trip over. Puzzled, he'd retraced his steps and discovered something lying in his path. Something invisible. Not wishing to put his hands anywhere near something he couldn't see, he prodded first with a stick. At some point he'd obviously hit the green diamond shaped button which had revealed a dead human; a Jaffa from the looks of him, the cause of death appeared to be a staff blast to the chest. One curious thing he'd noticed though. If he was a Jaffa, he had no symbiote pouch. After considering the dead man's origins, the piece of technology was too good an opportunity to pass up. There was no one else around and the corpse looked as though it had been dead for several days. He buried the body as best he could and took the device, partly because his mission involved secreting himself in places to gain knowledge and intel, this would be of benefit to him, he'd said nothing to his team, as he was sure that one of them was passing intel to the rogue group. He would hand it over to the geeks after he'd finished with it…._

He opened the front door quietly, then closed it again noisily.

"Anyone home?" He called.

"_In the kitchen." _Came the reply.

Hank walked through the lounge and stood in the doorway. He wasn't going to get too close to start with, just in case.

The Buffybot looked up at him from the far side of the counter where it was rolling pastry.

It smiled. "Hello."

"Hi, honey. Er, I'm back?"

"Hello Mr Back. I'm Buffy." She moved around the counter and held out a hand to shake, then realised it was covered in flour, frowned, and wiped it on a cloth.

"Sorry. I'm baking." She held out the hand again. They shook.

Hank puzzled as to why she had called him Mr. Back, and shaken his hand instead of giving him a hug, or even shown a little displeasure at his sudden re-appearance.

"So I see. Any particular reason?"

"No. It's a domestic situation. I have to learn social and domestic situations. It's part of the program. Have you seen Doctor Singh?"

Hank thought quickly, forgetting for a moment his concerns. "Briefly, yes." He wasn't lying. He had _seen _the man. Doctor Singh just hadn't seen him. "Buffy, do you know who I am?" He asked, getting back to his thoughts.

A puzzled look crossed her face. "You're Mr. Back. You said so when you came in?"

"You don't remember me?"

The 'bot shook its head. "No. Did I forget something?" She cocked her head slightly. "You have smiley eyes." She added.

"Thanks…Buffy. It's me…Dad." He frowned. "Did something happen to make you forget me?" He added.

"I don't think so? Maybe we should ask Doctor Singh?"

She moved towards the hall exit. Hank didn't need that so he called her back.

"Buffy, wait. Don't go. Where's Dawn?"

The 'bot stopped and turned back. "Dawn's far away. She's safe. I don't know where."

"Good. I'm glad." Now we're getting somewhere, he thought. "Do you remember what happened to your mother?"

"Their mother died…It wasn't nice…Dawn and Buffy were very upset…" There was sadness in the tone, but it was as though it was a report, not an experienced emotion.

Hank was getting worried now. His daughter was detached from her own mother and talking about herself in the third person.

"She was your mother, Buffy. Weren't you upset?"

"I do not get upset, Joyce was not my mother. I do not have a mother…" The voice was becoming more clipped.

"Oh, honey, of course she was your mother… Just as I'm your father…"

He moved closer to embrace her, the 'bot backed off.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I do not have a father. I have Doctor Singh, and Willow…"

"But… I can prove it!" He said. He pulled out his wallet, flipped open the drivers licence and handed it to her.

The 'bot looked at it and gave it back. "Yes. You are Hank Summers." It said factually.

He flipped over another pocket and revealed a photograph of a younger Buffy with him, at an ice show.

"See, look. That was the last vacation you spent with me in L.A."

"Yes that is Buffy Summers. We're very pretty…The Buffy in this picture is much younger…Why is that?" Queried the 'bot.

"It was a few years ago now. I've been away…On business. A lot…But…You know this."

"Oh. I see" It cocked it's head again. "No I did not know…Why?" There was a moment. "…Was it far on business?"

"Very far. So, you believe me?"

"Oh, yes. I believe you are the father of Buffy Summers….But you are not my father…."

Hank groaned internally. He was just about to take it further when the sound of the front door opening distracted the 'bot.

"That is probably Doctor Singh…" The bot started.

It looked away just long enough for Hank to react. He checked his six, stepped back into the lounge and activated the cloak. Phasing from view he made his way quietly out of the front door as the combination of noise from the Doctor's entrance and the 'bot calling out to him that they were in the kitchen covered his own noise. Consequently, he didn't hear the rest of the conversation…

The Doctor entered the kitchen and looked around.

"Who is here?"

The 'bot turned to where Hank had been standing.

"This is Mr. Su…. Oh. Where did he go?"

"Who?"

"The man with smiling eyes." She frowned. "He was here.. Then he wasn't?"

"Who was here, then wasn't?"

"Mr Hank Summers. The other Buffy's father."

"Oh dear me." The Doctor muttered, reaching for the panic button.

--

In the conference room, one of Wolsey's team was giving his review of the company's accounts. The guy was really droning on. Almost everyone in the room, Willow included, were feeling soporific.

"_Goddess…This guy could put the world to sleep without using magic." _Thought Willow.

Wolsey looked across the table. He held up a hand to pause the proceedings. It took a few seconds before the droner realised what required.

"Ms. Rosenberg.. Am I detecting a certain amount of boredom?"

Willow sat upright, widened her eyes at being caught out and stammered a response.

"N-no, no, carry on. Please?"

Wolsey waved the man down. "I think we'll take a break, if that's alright?" He said, glancing over at Leonard.

"Great idea." Replied Leonard. He hit the intercom button. "Beth, could you arrange coffee for us all please."

"_Yes sir."_

Everyone stood. A murmur of conversation struck up as they moved towards the door, one or two stretching as they went. Leonard and Wolsey walked out together, followed by Willow.

As they passed Beth's desk she attracted Willow's attention and passed her a note.

"_Call Kennedy.. Urgent!" _It read_. _Willow turned on her cell phone, hit the speed dial, and moved out of everyone's earshot….

Almost as soon as she'd got the information about the incursion by Cheyenne Mountain from her girlfriend, there was a tap on her shoulder from Beth.

"Willow. There's a problem over at Building Ten. Doctor Singh has hit the panic button." She said in a low voice.

"Cover for me. I'll go check it out." She whispered back. She headed for the privacy of the ladies room and teleported over to the lab.

--

Ranjit was pacing and trying to work out how someone had got in and out without being spotted.

As Willow appeared, the worried look on his face didn't alter. He explained quickly what had occurred, Willow asked a few questions, then muttered a few words of incantation.

"Reveal!" She commanded. The air rippled and Hank's image appeared in the open doorway between the lounge and kitchen. . She saw him look behind him and touch a green button on a device strapped to his forearm. The image faded, but a greenish outline remained. The outline then moved back into the lounge and out through the front door.

"So that's how he got in and out. He was invisible."

"But, how? Is he a warlock?"

"Buffy's dad? Not that I know of. I think he has a cloaking device, that thing he had strapped to his arm. It probably bends light, or something."

"Cool!" commented the Buffybot.

"Yeah, very. Thing is, where did he get it? We don't possess the technology to do that sort of thing…On this planet, anyways."

Ranjit began muttering in Hindi. Willow looked at him.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this. You take care of the Buffybot, y'know…keep her outta sight, just in case."

She went over and opened what would have been the cellar door in the real house. Behind it was a computer terminal and a control panel. She looked at the gauges.

"Heyyy. There's a low level of radiation emitting from something nearby." She said.

"Dangerous levels? Asked Ranjit.

"Over a prolonged period, maybe; but for this short a time, nuh huh." She answered.

Willow tapped away on the keyboard and a plan of the site came up. She correlated the signal from the radiation source onto the plan, revealing its location.

"Courtesy Lounge. I'll bet he's there."

She called Beth and asked her who was in there. Then she requested that the waiter be called away from the room. She didn't want any witnesses.

--

Hank made it back to the lounge and sat down next to Malcolm, just as the waiter answered the telephone, spoke to someone briefly, then left the room.

"Everything okay?" Asked the junior agent.

"Yeah. Nearly got caught, but I don't think anyone saw me."

As they spoke there was a waft of air from behind them, neither bothered to look as they assumed it was the waiter returning.

"Well, y'did get caught. You're coming with me." Said a woman's voice from behind.

As they turned, Willow placed one hand on each of their shoulders…

…And teleported out….

--

**End of Chapter Fifty Nine.**


	61. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer. **Only the storyline and some of the characters are mine.. All the others you know and love, are the imaginative products of other, more intelligent and wealthy people.

**Chapter Sixty.**

**Wednesday….Cont….**

**The Embankment. Tate Modern. London.**

Harry Pearce sat on the bench, pretending to read the newspaper, watching for the two people he was to meet with.

A short time later they strolled into view, arms linked, walked a little way past, then stood at the wall, looking out over the Thames.

He gave it a few moments, then stood and walked over to them.

"Hey, Harry. What's the what?" Queried Buffy, not looking at him, but watching passengers alighting from a riverboat moored at the jetty.

He glanced quickly at each of their faces. "I have several questions regarding recent nocturnal events. Please tell me that you have things under control, and that I have no need to worry?"

"Personally or collectively?" Enquired Dan.

"Ditto." Added Buffy.

"I'll go with collectively." Said Harry. "One of my officers showed me a recording from a Cctv camera in Wapping, taken last night. I need something to placate him with, to stop him from delving too deeply."

"Ah. Yes. Wapping. Andrea wasn't quick enough then. She did think that she got the incantation wrong first time. She was out of breath." Mused Dan.

He glanced at Buffy. Seeing her puzzled look, he expanded. "Donna's team. Six vamps attacked a cab outside Flamingo's last night."

"Oh, yeah, that one." She looked at Harry. "Did it show any faces?"

"Fortunately not. But it is suspected that there were four young ladies involved. Are there any bodies waiting to be discovered?"

"Nope. All dust. We'll get it right, I promise. It's a show of strength, a distraction. Arthur Maguire's coming back to England day after tomorrow. He doesn't want a bunch of slayers on his ass, so he's trying to keep us busy. There's a full report in here, I finally managed to get someone on the inside."

"That's a big distraction." Murmured Harry.

Buffy pulled out a brown envelope and slid it along the top of the wall to Harry, who took it and slipped it inside his coat.

"What do I tell my team? Jo isn't a problem, however Malcolm usually manages to ferret information out of the most unlikely of places."

"Tell your guy to back off. If he gets too nosey he might not like his computer fried…Just tell him it's a special ops team. I'm calling in airborne support tonight. That way, the girls won't have so far to run or drive." Explained Buffy.

"…And we've got teams out in the day, locating and taking out the nests whilst they're sleeping." Finished Dan.

"I see. Well, I suppose you know what you're doing. Please let me know if there's anything I can do, although I don't know what it might be."

"Actually…There is. A name. It's in the report. Mace. We can't find anything on him. We think he's one of these new downloaded demons?" Said Dan.

Harry blinked. "Mace…Oliver Mace!! Oh, dear God, I sincerely hope not…."

--

**Norcan C.E.O.'s office.**

Both men struggled to get up, having fallen over, disoriented from the sudden spatial displacement. Hank thought it reminded him of a ride in an F302 he'd once been given, when the inertial dampeners had failed mid flight.

Malcolm had never experienced anything like it ever before, and was having difficulty holding onto his breakfast.

"Federal Agents!" He gasped. "What have you done? Where are we? How did we get here?" He snapped out the questions as he tried to draw his gun.

Willow's eyes darkened. "I wouldn't advise that, if I were you." She said sharply, raising a hand.

Malcolm's movements were uncoordinated and sluggish, Hank managed to get a grip on his partners hand to stop him.

"Leave it, Malcolm." He ordered firmly.

Hank looked at Willow. "Sorry about that." He said. "But he's right, we are Federal Agents."

"Yeah, I know." Said Willow, calmly, her eyes returning to normal. She walked casually behind the desk and pushed the intercom. When Beth answered, she requested Leonard's presence.

As Leonard entered the room, he closed the door and leaned on it to stop anyone else coming in accidentally. Malcolm managed to get to his feet. A wave of her hand and the command, _'__Stay Down__'_put him back on the floor, unable to move. This puzzled him…a lot.

Hank on the other hand waited, and watched the situation. He hadn't briefed Malcolm on his true mission, he'd thought that the fewer who knew, the better.

"Malcolm. Don't try. You won't get anywhere." He said.

"Well said Mr Summers….Wait? Malcolm…Are you Agent Malcolm Barrett?" She asked.

He nodded, unsure how she knew. "Do I know you?"

"No. How's Colonel Carter?" She answered, brightly.

A frown crossed his features, and he glanced at Hank who shrugged. He didn't know how she knew either.

"Never mind. Now. Mr Summers…Or is it Hennessey these days?"

Malcolm did a double take. Hank waved him off.

"Willow. I think you're old enough to call me Hank now. How are you? Long time no see." He smiled, letting it extend to his eyes to try and win her over.

Willow laughed sarcastically. "Charmer. Not gonna work. I'm gay."

Malcolm was agog. "How do you know each other?" He demanded.

Willow sighed. She crossed the room swiftly and placed a hand on Barratt's head,

"Sleep." The command was simple but effective, Malcolm flinched initially, then slumped and fell into a deep sleep.

"Am I gonna get that treatment too?" Asked Hank.

"Depends." Answered Willow, her jaw set in a firm line.

"You were nicer to me the last time we met."

"That was before you ran out on Buffy an' Dawn! They needed you when Joyce died!"

Hank looked sheepish. "Yes. I know.. But there were circumstances…"

Willow snorted.

"…Circumstances my ass! In Spain with your secretary! Goddess! Even that was a lie! Which planet were you on!! Has anything in your life been true? Did Joyce know? Did y' lock Buffy up in an asylum coz you were scared she might blurt out something close to the truth?"

The questions were firing off like bullets, Willow was becoming quite irate.

Hank pursed his lips. "Hey!…It wasn't like that! And just what do you know about what I've been doing?"

"Enough…" Replied Willow, nonchalantly.

Hank glanced at Leonard, who remained passive, not giving anything away.

He asserted himself. "Well I sincerely hope you've kept it to yourself, ever heard of a little thing called National Security! Besides, I'm not the person keeping one of my daughters in a lab set up to look like her old home!"

Willow said nothing, she glanced at Leonard.

"Well…Do I get an explanation?" Added Hank.

"It's not Buffy. Is that good enough?" Said Leonard. He'd had enough of listening to the banter and decided to calm things down a little, before Willow did something Hank would regret.

Willow sat in the chair and took a breath. Hank looked at her, searching for confirmation.

"He's right. It's not Buffy… It's an A.I."

"A.I.?…What's an A….Oh my god. A robot!" Hank's jaw dropped.

There was a stunned silence in the room for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Leonard spoke.

"Hank I think you had better sit down…On a chair. I will ask a couple of questions though. Who else here knows who you are, and who sent you?"

Hank pondered for a moment. "This wasn't supposed to go down like this. Richard Wolsey knows why I'm here….And President Hayes asked me to make contact with you…."

--

**Geneva, Switzerland.**

"And they still don't suspect anything?" Asked Klaus Hecht.

"No sir, they don't. Their sires still believe that they can be given daylight resistant bodies." Replied the demon standing on he other side of the desk. It looked human, hands and limbs in all the right places. The only noticeable thing was that when it blinked the eyelids went from side to side, not top to bottom.

"Good. When Ka'archsten returns to England on Friday, he will be rather overshadowed by certain events, I'm hoping." Said Hecht.

"Sir? I'm sorry, I don't understand?"

"All will become clear tomorrow morning, all that I will say is, that what is about to happen in London will help further the plans of the Senior Partners. To that end, I don't want a demon within ten miles of central London, but don't tell the vampires. Understood."

"Yes sir. The slayers have been eradicating a lot of the fledgling vampires. The blood bags are planning to influx a large number through Tilbury docks, starting tonight. They're going across in containers from Zeebrugge, then once in England, they'll make their way into London. They'll be in place by Friday evening."

"Excellent. You've done well. I shall be sure to mention your efforts to the Senior Partners at the next meeting."

The demon bowed deeply. "Thank you sir. Just doing my job."

Hecht nodded. "That will be all."

The demon bowed again and left the room. As it closed there was a knock from the other door."

"Come!" Called out Hecht.

The door opened and a mousey woman entered.

"Yes Hilde. What is it?"

"Sir. I'm sorry, I have no more news about you wife, or the Shadow. As you requested, I've not enlisted the help of the mage's in case their magicks were detected. I've checked all the relevant human sources, and there are no unidentified bodies anywhere, nor are the police admitting holding anyone in connection with the fertility appendage removals."

Hecht sighed. "Thank you Hilde. I suspect she is still alive then, somewhere. It's just a matter of time before they make a slip, and I'll find her. That will be all for now, but please continue to monitor the situation."

Hilde nodded and turned to leave.

"Hilde. Would you get Arsalan Bey on the line please."

"Yes, Herr Hecht."

She left and a few moments later his phone rang. He picked it up, and waited for Hilde to connect him.

"Arsalan. Are things in place for tomorrow morning?"

"_They are."_

Good. And you're sure the authorities have no knowledge of what is about to hit them…

"_They have no idea. They suspect many things of terrorist groups, but they suspect nothing of the cell I have put together."_

"The timing?"

"_At the peak of the morning rush hour."_

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing the devastation on the news."

"_For the Senior Partners." _Intoned Arsalan.

"For the Senior Partners." Replied Hecht.

Hecht hung up. An evil smirk on his face. It was amazing what a word, or an action in the wrong place, or at the right time could do. It may take years of careful orchestration, but once he had all the religious parties and their respective governments at each others throats, the new era could begin and the demons would restore peace and sweep to power. World power, in the name of the Senior Partners….The Wolf, Ram, and Hart….

--

**Norcan Inc. C.E.O.'s Office.**

After Hank's statement, a message was sent out to the party in the lounge that they may be a while. Hank spoke to Wolsey and told him that all was well….So far. This gave Hank time to recover from the initial shock of discovering that the person he thought was his daughter was really a robot.

Hank looked directly at Leonard.

"Actually it was you I meant to contact. I didn't know Willow was going to be here. The President wants to open formal discussions with your group, and we thought that you might be the starting point. We believe there may be mutual areas where we can be of use to each other."

"I see. Why didn't he call me himself?" Asked Leonard.

"Because he can't be seen to be getting directly involved with an unlegislated group such as yourselves. He's taken enough flack recently. I've just spent five years helping take down rogue elements of the NID, and we still haven't got them all. What we don't need right now is some of the watchdogs pointing fingers at what they perceive to be another fine mess."

"So exactly what does the President want us to do?" Asked Willow.

"Firstly, share some of your information. Other than the fact that you've saved the world a few times from these demons and vampires, we know very little about you. Secondly, the President would like to know that if, in case of an invasion, we could count on your help and support."

"Y' mean like that little incident in Russia, last week?" Quipped Willow.

"Russia? you know about that!"

"How's Senator Kinsey." Grinned Willow.

Hank eyed her suspiciously. "Just how much do you already know?"

"Did they manage to unlock the silo's yet?" Now she was teasing.

"So it was you. Jack and I did wonder. You have a lot of very clever people scratching their heads over that."

Willow gave him a coy look. "Not just me. It took the whole coven, exhaustion, nosebleeds, the whole nine yards. Who's Jack?"

"General Jack O'Neill, US Air Force. Okaay…I won't ask how, because I don't think I'd understand the answer."

"Well said Hank. I find it better not to ask either." Commented Leonard.

"What would he require? We don't play well with the military, as a rule." Said Willow.

"Why? What's gone down already, that I don't know about."

"Ever heard of a Project 314?"

Hank shook his head. "Not that I can recall?"

"You sure, coz you did some of the initial recruitment interviews, along with your pal Hennessey and Professor Walsh….We know a couple of the interviewees."

Hank frowned and shook his head. "The names I know, but not the project." He said.

"The Initiative?"

Hank's face showed recognition. "That I do know. Special Ops group. To be trained in covert operations against terrorist cells. I did the initial recruitment interviews, along with Maggie and James."

"That might be what they told you. Not what it ended up doing…."

Willow went on to explain about what Walsh had been really up to, and their first year of college.

When she'd finished Hank sat back in his chair. "So Maggie Walsh was rogue… I see why you'd be cautious about anything to do with the military then. The Air Force are good people, you know. I've known General Hammond for several years, I only got to know Jack recently, but his record is impeccable. If you'd be willing to meet with them they could tell you everything you need to know."

"I'll talk it through with Giles and Buffy. I'm not saying they'll say yes, but…"

"Okay, I'll accept that for now. Is there any chance I could get to see my daughter's?"

"Goddess, y' really do have a death wish, don'tcha?" Willow laughed.

Hank blew out a puff of air. "She's that mad?"

"Like y' wouldn't believe."

There was a pause, then Hank asked..

"Why? Why make a robot of Buffy."

"Because she's a wanted girl. Buffy wants as normal a life as possible. There are a lot of …things out there who'd like to see her dead. Actually, she's not the only one they want dead, but she's the main target."

"So, this the only one you have?" Hank commented. "Shouldn't it be out there, doing the decoy thing."

"There are others, but they're not as sentient as this one. If I can get it to learn from its experiences there won't be as much need for a handler to issue instructions. Back in Sunnydale, if y' told it to make sandwiches, y' had to remember to tell it to stop." She paused for breath.

Willow's babble took a moment to sink in. "I see?...Wait….in Sunnydale….You had it in Sunnydale? How? And more importantly, why?"

"Sorry, I'm takin' the fifth on that. Not for me to say."

Hank looked at Leonard for input. Leonard shook his head.

"Sorry pal. This is Willow's show. You want information and co-operation, you do it her way." He said.

"So how come you ended up snooping around building ten?" Chirped Willow, changing the subject.

"I saw you running across the compound from a building that's supposed to be under quarantine, and I got suspicious."

"Y' mean you got nosey. Remember that old proverb about curiosity and the cat?"

"Yeah, that does sort of spring to mind…How'd you find me? Did the robot tell you?"

"Kinda, yeah. Well, that an' the radiation signature emitted by that device on your left arm."

Hank looked at her in surprise.

"Device?…How did you know about?….Wait…Radiation!!"

"You didn't know. Where did you get it?"

Hank considered for a moment, then he told Willow how he'd come by the cloaking device.

"Did you not think to have it checked over? That's what might have killed the alien." Suggested Leonard.

Hank shook his head. "No, I think the Jaffa was killed by a staff blast, and, well, no-one knows that I have it. Is it dangerous?"

"The levels are low enough not to cause any short term ill effects, kinda like an x-ray; but long term use would cause some serious problems. How often have you used it?"

"Not too often. Only when I don't want to be noticed." He gave a small chuckle at the irony of his comment.

Willow held out her hand. "Can I see it?"

Hank pulled his sleeve up and took off the device. He held it out to Willow who refused to touch it but gestured with her hand and it floated to her, remaining suspended in mid air a few inches above her palm. She studied it for a few moments, then muttered an incantation, there was a brief flash, and the device disappeared.

"Wow…Where did you send it?….And just how did you do that?" Asked Hank.

At first Willow didn't answer. She pulled out her phone, hit a speed dial number and spoke to Graham.

"…It's in the containment vault. Don't go in there, coz, y' know, it's ever so slightly radioactive." She said.

There was a comment from the other end that Hank couldn't hear, but he got the idea that it wasn't very complimentary.

Willow ended the call and turned to him.

"It's in a safe place. Probably best you don't know, plausible deniability an' all that. Now we need to get you checked out. See if there are any side affects."

"I got a full debrief and medical when I got back from…well, you know, I can't say where. They're pretty thorough." He said. "What about Dawn? Any chance I could see her?" He added, thinking that he might be able to trade.

"I think the jury's still out, there. But you wouldn't get near, not without Buffy's say so."

"Isn't Dawn old enough to make her own decisions?"

"She is. But the bad guys want her too. Even some of the old council want to get their hands on Dawnie."

"To bend Buffy to their will, no doubt." Replied Hank.

"Somethin' like that." Answered Willow.

"Need any help there?"

"We got it covered, thanks."

Hank could sense that the meeting was drawing to a close. "So. Two things. I Want to make contact with Buffy and Dawn, maybe explain why I did what I did. Any suggestions as to how I might achieve that?"

Willow thought for a moment. "Write to them… Proper letter. Not email. In your own handwriting. I'll give you the address."

"Can I ask why?"

"It's sincere, personal."

"Okay. I'll do that. What do I tell the President?"

"Tell him….Thank him for his kind offer, and tell him we'll be in touch." Said Willow, glancing at Leonard.

"And tell him that Wolsey and his cronies can keep their beady eyes off my company. There's nothing to see here. We're secure." Added Leonard

"I bet you are." Said Hank.

There came a knock on the door. Leonard opened it a crack, then fully to allow Beth into the room.

"Mr Wolsey has had a call from a General O'Neill. He's asked me to tell you that there appears to be something wrong with a Colonel Carter…?"

Willow's brow wrinkled. "Heh…Ooops!"

--

**Thames House. MI-5 Headquarters.**

Harry put the phone down from yet another dead end. Oliver Mace was incommunicado. Even Juliet was stalling him. He steepled his hands in thought as he pondered his next move.

Leaving the grid, he took his mobile and headed for the roof. The sun was setting, beams of sunlight shafting between large grey rain clouds and illuminating some of the taller buildings across the city.

In rapid succession he made two more calls. He asked both of them the same questions, was there any suspicious activity, or any awkward enquiries?

The first was to the handler watching over Emily Hecht; also requesting him to transfer her and tell no-one.

The other was directly to an old colleague based at Cotterdam prison. Those three hit men he had stashed there needed quiet relocation. Without them, any legal case against Maguire would fall flat. Not that there would be much chance of it reaching court, or of his survival if Buffy Summers ever got her hands on him, he mused.

Both confirmed that they would do what was necessary. All Harry could do, was wait…

--

**Secure Mental Unit. Central London.**

"I've got some good news Jane." Said the white coated doctor, as he entered the secure unit recreation area and spoke to Emily.

Jane was the name they'd given her when she'd been transferred from the hospital, as she hadn't remembered her own.

"Good news? You've located my family, you've found out who I am?" She asked.

"Not that good, but I have found a more suitable place for you to recuperate. It's in the country. Fresh air, gardens. It might help you remember."

Emily gave him a blank look. "That sounds nice. When?"

"Today, now actually. There's a car waiting downstairs to collect you."

"That soon . It's a little late in the day, isn't it?" She frowned. "Too soon. What's going on?" She added.

"There you go again. Look, being suspicious of other people's actions and motives is part of your condition. Don't worry, we've got it all under control. When these placements become available we have to move quickly, otherwise we lose them." The statement was plausible, she had no argument against it.

"Oh, I see."

He guided her to the door and nodded for the attendant on the other side to allow them through. Once back at her room she put the few things she had into a bag and waited, staring into the embedded, slightly distorted, chrome plate that served as a mirror Glass ones weren't allowed…

There were flashes that came back to her on occasions, most of them were decidedly awful. Mostly though it was the dreams. They'd tried to get her to recount them, but she'd held back, saying that she couldn't remember. What she'd seen herself doing in them couldn't be right, she could never do anything like that.

There was one other thing she hadn't told them…She'd remembered who she was!

--

**Cotterdam Prison. Isle of Wight.**

As the dark encroached, there was the clanging of doors and the shouting of instructions as the shift changed for the night watch. No-one had realised that the specially cleared electrician who had been there to make adjustments to the security cameras earlier in the day, had been anything but what he was.

The incendiary devices were set. The resulting firewall would cover the extraction of the terrorist suspects, and would ensure the death of the three inmates who didn't exist anyway.

A black prison bus pulled into the courtyard from the gate and waited whilst security called for an escort down to the block where seven suspected terrorists were being held.

Royce, Davies, Parker, were also in the same block, isolated from others, and each other.

As the bus arrived, the incendiaries exploded, engulfing the cell block in seconds. Fire alarms sounded, warders rushed about, confusion reigned.

The escorted bus was ordered to return to the main gate. Its driver didn't comply. Upon post mortem, one of the bodies recovered from the debris later the following day would be discovered to be that of the escort, and three unidentified men. Not that the public would ever find out, Oliver Mace had his own agenda.

The strategically placed incendiaries created a wall of fire that hid the activities of those on the bus from the eyes of the warders. A narrow corridor allowed them to liberate the seven from their cells and secure them on the bus. The main switch had been thrown, opening the doors and allowing the prisoners to be taken from their cells.

Without realising, the switch also opened the doors to the three other cells….

--

Harry's contact hadn't been able to act quickly enough to perform the task asked of him, and stood helplessly watching the fire crews damping down the remains. From inside the block there were reports that as many as ten bodies had been found The media had got wind of the event and had set up camp outside the perimeter. The Warden had just returned from issuing his statement. All he'd confirmed was that there were seven prisoners held in the block, there were no survivors.

--

As the fire engines were allowed in though the emergency access points. Somehow, in the confusion, the bus with the seven on left, unchallenged…

The black clad, masked extraction team were all accounted for…Except that three of them weren't part of the team that went in….

--

**End of Chapter Sixty.**


	62. Chapter SixtyOne

**Disclaimer. **Only the storyline and some of the characters are mine.. All the others you know and love, are the imaginative products of other, more intelligent and wealthy people.

**Author's Note. **

This one's been difficult. Sorry for the delay…

The events in this chapter deal with the catastrophe of July 7th 2005 and I couldn't let the date pass without adding a piece into the storyline. Terrorist actions claimed the lives of 52 London commuters, injured 700 more, and traumatised the nation.

On a personal note, my own daughter was caught up in the events at Aldwych station. Although not directly involved, she worked nearby at the time, and had left the station moments before the blast occurred, and called us to assure us she was alright, even before the news had broken via the media. Since then she has refused to travel by tube and has moved out of London.

I hope I've dealt with it in an appropriate manner.

**Chapter Sixty One.**

**Thursday…**

**Colorado Springs.**

It was still dark outside as Willow's astral form wandered through the neat, quiet house, checking for security devices. She checked the clock. It was three a.m. She silently glided through the bedroom door and saw the sleeping form of Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, peacefully dreaming of whatever she dreamt about.

Moving back through the wall she faded from the hallway and then corporeally reappeared in a flash. She looked around, and satisfying herself that her materialisation hadn't disturbed anything, she pulled out the small piece of Lethe's Bramble. Cupping it in her hands she softly intoned the specifics of the spell.

"_Forget". _Came her command. A brief flash of light moved across the flower and it wilted.

A short sound abolishment spell later, she re-entered the bedroom and secreted the bramble behind the bed frame where it wouldn't be found or disturbed easily. Then she left by the same way she'd entered.

Sam Carter slept on….

--

**Rio de Janeiro.**

Three time zones eastwards, it was six a.m. Willow reappeared, causing Kennedy to look up from her book. They were both seated cross-legged on their bed, facing each other.

"Everything okay?" Asked the brunette slayer.

"Uh huh." Replied Willow. "When she wakes up she won't remember anything about our names. It'll kinda stop any awkward questions about her repeating nursery rhymes."

"So who does know the truth?"

"The President, Buffy's dad, and two Air Force Generals. O'Neill and Hammond."

"What about that other guy, Barrett?"

"He thinks he fell asleep in the courtesy lounge waiting for Mr Summers to return."

"So, we're good then?"

"All good. So far." Willow confirmed.

Kennedy glanced out of the window. "Suns up. Fancy an early morning swim?"

Willow looked at her sheepishly.

"I, er, I'm sorry I didn't make it home in time for dinner last night."

Kennedy raised an eyebrow. "Y' know, a couple of years ago I'd have probably gone postal over it, but what the hell; you were unavoidably detained by an unforeseen negotiation situation… And it might just help Buffy and Dawn get back together with their dad."

Willow gave her a sideways look. "Huh? Who are you? And what have you done with my girlfriend?" She accused.

Kennedy shrugged. "I did some thinking, and I came to the conclusion that I can't play the spoiled little brat all my life. I'll be twenty-one soon, and I guess it's about time I grew up."

She paused and Willow leaned in to kiss her. Kennedy pulled back.

"No…Let me finish…I wanted you here for dinner last night because I wanted it to be romantic; so I could give you this…."

She leaned over and opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a small ring box.

"What's this?" Willow's comment was partly amused, partly surprised.

"…This was my Grandmother's." Kennedy opened the box and offered it to Willow. Inside was a gold ring with small emeralds set around the band.

"It's, it's…beautiful… I, I don't know what to say…"

"Say you'll wear it. The emeralds will match your eyes."

"I'll wear it….Does this mean we're….we're engaged?"

"Not unless you want it to. It means, I love you; and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. However long, or short, that may be."

Willow grimaced and uttered a small whimper of self doubt. "I, I don't have anything to give you, not like this, anyway."

Kennedy shook her head and smiled. "Not true. You're my Goddess. You've given me your Willow magic. Taught me that it's real, beautiful, and a force to be reckoned with. What more could a girl ask for…."

--

**Isle of Wight. **

Upon arrival at the lonely coastal path to the beach, the seven liberated inmates had been escorted down to the beach to a waiting boat. The command offered to the three bringing up the rear had been simple. Lose the bus. No masks had been lifted, and no other words had been spoken. Royce, Parker and Davies had simply nodded and obeyed, and no-one had questioned the three of them leaving together. They couldn't believe their luck.

Still under cover of darkness they'd driven into a narrow lane not far from the other side of the island and simply left it, blocking the road. A short hike across the fields had brought them to a barn. There they'd settled down and waited for daylight.

As the sun came up they could see the top of a church spire and a few rooftops peeking over a nearby hill.

"Where are we?" Asked Davies.

"Isle of Wight?" Offered Parker.

"Very funny, don't give up the day job." Retorted Davies.

Royce moved between them. "Oi, you two. That's enough. We're out. Free. And I don't think anyone's the wiser. Let's take advantage of it and get clean away, then you can bicker all you want." He said.

"Sorry Mike. It's just… You know…." Said Parker.

"Yeah.. I know. Now. What have we got, and what do we need?" Replied Royce.

They took stock of what was in their hurriedly purloined outfits. Weapons they had. A limited amount of ammunition each, a total of eighty pounds in cash between them, and three single tickets for the ferry back to Southampton.

"What about clothes? I'm guessing that there's a holdall somewhere that these three were supposed to collect." Said Davies.

"The tickets are limited to travel for today only…It is the seventh, isn't it?" Queried Parker.

Davies thought for a moment. "Yeah, I heard a couple of the warders talking about holidays yesterday."

"Right then. We've got money, we get clothes, and get the hell out of here. We split up, take different ferries if necessary, and meet up later." Said Royce.

"Where?" Asked Parker.

"Croydon." Said Royce, after a moments consideration.

"What…Matt's old place?" Questioned Davies.

"Yeah. Why not. It wasn't listed in any of the things they took from us. I figure it's the last place they'll look. Usual precautions though. No chances." Replied Royce.

"Is there an alternate?" Parker asked.

Royce gave him an incredulous look. "Yeah. Walk back to Cotterdam and give yourself up…" Parker didn't answer, so Royce continued. "…I thought not. Look. There's money, papers and equipment in Croydon that we need. After that we head north."

"What about that redhead?" Said Parker.

"Forget about her, Carter and that Summers woman. They'll obviously think we're dead. They're not coming after us, neither are the boys in blue. If we don't stick around too long, we're home and dry."

"Davies stood up. "Come on then. What are we waiting for…."

--

**London. Piccadilly Line Underground.**

After a fairly uneventful night David Peterson and Mary Ann Blake were heading back towards her apartment at the American Embassy for some welcome sleep. As the sun had come up they'd been in north London, out near Edmonton along with two teams of slayers who'd cornered a group of vamps that had gained access to a workshop cellar to spend the day in.

A difficult access and the proximity of inhabited buildings had prohibited the use of an extreme method of disposal, such as an incendiary, so the heavy door had needed battering down before access could be gained and the nesters dealt with.

Returning into London, they had one stop to make before they could take their rest. The British Museum. Aubrey Averley, one of Giles' contacts, had called them the previous afternoon to tell them that an ancient tome had come into his possession, and he was offering it to the WSC for use in their research.

It was now rush hour and commuters were hurrying to get to their places of work. Tube trains were crowded, more so because of the heavy rain that had set in as the day had started.

--

At eight twenty three, four men had gotten off the train from Luton at Kings Cross. They hugged each other and, as Cctv footage would show later, had seemed happy as they went their separate ways. No-one suspected that they each carried a deadly package of explosives in their backpacks, intentionally embarking on a murderous mission.

One headed eastbound on the Circle Line; one westbound; one initially tried for the Northern Line, then after some deliberation, altered course and took a bus…

…The last one headed for the southbound Piccadilly Line.

--

David checked his watch. "We'll be back at your place by about half nine. Aubrey should be arriving at the museum just about the same time as we will." He said.

"Good. I really don't need to hang around too much, I need to empty this and shower." Replied Mary Ann, patting her side where the colostomy bag was positioned.

It was 08:50.…

The crowded train was just gathering speed as it left Kings Cross station when it jerked violently. There was a deafening roar from the carriage ahead of them, smoke and dust billowed back from the two forward carriages, the lights went out, flashed on and off several times, then everything was plunged into darkness. It lurched, jumped off the rails and hit the walls of the narrow tunnel, showers of sparks creating a stroboscopic effect on the whole scene . Windows shattered, people screamed and were tossed around like rag dolls.

David was standing in the aisle holding onto a handrail when it happened. The sudden deceleration and jolting caused him to lose his grip along with all of the other passengers, and he was flung forward into the pile of screaming people.

Mary Ann was sitting sideways on a bench seat. She shot along the seat, squashing into the woman ahead of her and in turn being slammed by the person seated next to her.

There was a screeching noise from ahead of them, more choking smoke and dust entered the carriage through gaping holes in the roof and sides where the windows used to be.

The whole forward motion stopped as abruptly as it had started, throwing people backwards again. There was a lull in the noise as people caught their breath, then the coughing began, then more screaming, cries for help and moans from the injured.

David coughed at the dust and smoke as he inhaled, then winced, his head and ribs hurt. He tried to move and found he couldn't, a great weight was pressing down on him.

"Mary Ann! Are you alright!" He shouted, then wished he hadn't. His head thumped again.

Part of the weight on him shifted, and he realised he was pinned down by people, not debris, someone had lifted themselves off the pile or had been lifted off. He put out his hands out and felt around for some leverage to push himself up. Whoever was on top of him wasn't moving. There was nothing under his hands only empty space. In the pitch black it was hard to tell which way up he was. He put his hand behind him to check if the person pinning him down was as pinned as him or merely unconscious.

He felt long hair. Tracing it backwards he felt a soft cheek; then something soft…warm…sticky….

He withdrew his hand more quickly than he'd placed it there. He wormed his hand inside his jacket pocket and felt for his phone. It appeared to be still intact. He fumbled at the keys and the screen lit up. In the darkness this dim light suddenly became a beacon to those around and shouts for him to call for help and for assistance almost deafened him.

He turned his head slightly and tried to gauge his surroundings. Beneath him part of the floor was missing and on top of him was a heavily built woman, her blood soaked face and sightless eyes told him that she was dead. As he lifted the phone he could see why; part of her skull was missing. He automatically wretched at the sight but nothing came up, and as he swallowed he coughed, more dust entering his throat.

There was a sound from above him and the woman was rolled off him. A pair of hands grabbed at him and pulled him up from behind.

"You okay mate?" Came a mans voice.

David nodded. "I think so, give me a second. Where's Mary Ann?"

He ran the dim light of his phone quickly over his body, checking for visible injuries. His clothes were dirty, torn, and he'd lost a shoe somewhere, apart from his head aching and pain from his ribs, he felt okay.

"I'm okay, I think. Sore ribs, probably cracked or something. Thanks." He said to his rescuer.

He shone the light in the man's direction. He saw a baby faced twenty something man leaning over him. "Are you alright?" David asked him.

"Couple of bruises. I think I landed on top of everybody. Who's Mary Ann?"

"My…my friend. We were together at the far end of the carriage." He said realising that he was now at the crumpled front end of the carriage

"Does that phone work? Call for help if it does."

David looked at the phone. "I think so, I'll try." He knew it would, he just didn't want to sound too positive in front of a total stranger.

"Yeah. You try that, I'll look for your friend."

David pushed three nines on the pad, informed the emergency operator of their predicament, and gave an approximate location. Then he hit the speed dial for the WSC. He needed to alert everyone, but not say something too obvious. Jenny answered at the second ring.

"_WSC, Jenny speaking."_

"Jenny, it's David Peterson. There's been an accident…."

--

Mary Ann stirred as she heard her name being called. It was pitch black and people were moaning and crying around her. She was still in her seat, albeit squashed up against the end. She registered pain, felt like she'd gone ten rounds with a S'Volte, she hurt all over. Especially her head.

"C'mon girl you ain't dead, not yet." She muttered to herself.

"Mary Ann, are you there, are you alright?" Came the voice again.. She didn't recognise the man's voice.

"Yeah. Who's that?" She said into the darkness. She sat up and noticed a dim light at the far end of the carriage. A shadow passed in front of it and loomed towards her.

She balled her fists instinctively, ready for any threat.

"Who is it?" She called out again, more forcefully.

The voice got closer. "It's okay luv. I'm Stuart, Stuart Maitland, I'm a junior doctor. Your friend's up the other end, trying to call for help."

"Davy…He's okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Better than some of the others anyway. You okay?"

She felt herself. There was a wet patch on her side, and she realised what the noxious smell was. "Shit. It's busted." She announced.

"What's busted?"

"My bag…Colostomy bag."

"Oh. Right. You're okay otherwise?"

"Yep. Think so."

"You're American?"

"Texas."

"The Lone Star State." He said. "Long way from home."

"You bet!. I work here." She replied. She still couldn't see his face but he sounded okay.

"Stay still. I'm going to check on the others. I think a lot of them are still unconscious."

He moved away from her and the light from David's phone came back into view.

"Davy! I'm okay. I'm back here!" She called out.

"Thank the gods…" Came the response.

There were stirrings from the carriage behind, cries for help and the sounds of people coughing, moaning, and moving about. After letting Jenny know that they were both alright, he found the torch function on his phone and shone it around the carriage. There was a bag lying open on the floor, a small mag-light poking out of it. David plucked up the torch and switched it on, cancelling the light on his phone to conserve the battery.

The scattered people were unusually calm considering the catastrophe that had just occurred. David put it down to the initial shock of the event. He made his way gingerly through to where Mary Ann was and sat next to her. She hugged him and he winced as the pain from his ribs caught him again.

"Oooh, sorry." She said, comfortingly.

"It's alright. I think I've cracked a couple of ribs. Remind me never to complain at one of Vi's training sessions ever again." He answered with a weak smile.

"What time is it?"

David pushed a button on his phone and the screen lit up. "Five past nine."

"Gonna be late for Aubrey." She said absently.

"So it would seem…" Replied David.

--

**Red Osprey Ferry. TheSolent.**

The wind blasted the side of the ferry and washed spray onto the deck from the white topped waves. All the passengers were inside, partly taking shelter from the gusty weather, and partly because they wanted to hear the latest news on the bombings in London.

Even the crew were distracted enough that no-one noticed the three men whose photos had been the subject of media attention in recent weeks mingling with the passengers. They couldn't have had a better diversion if they'd organised it themselves.

The nine mile crossing took just fifty five minutes; and once on the mainland, with practised ease, they took individual routes towards Croydon.

--

**London.**

After Jenny's call to them, their shopping day had been cancelled. Dan's Blackbird had carved through the traffic from Perivale in record time to reach the nearest access point to where David and Mary Ann might be trapped. Dan also received a call from Ed Clewley asking him to report in as soon as possible.

When Dan explained the situation regarding David Peterson, and their intention to see if they could help, Clewley did consider that there might be another agenda, rather than a terrorist connection. It was dismissed when the reports started coming in that two other bombs had exploded at Aldwych Station and Edgware Road.

When told of Buffy's intention to tag along, Ed was about to remind Dan that technically, he was still a serving officer, and in this instance Buffy's presence would not be welcomed by the emergency services, Buffy remarked that even if it was a terrorist attack, the targeted locations would still offer any vamps in the underground with an all they could eat buffet.

That settled it. Clewley relented.

Alighting from the bike, Dan lifted the seat and pulled out two police baseball caps from the compartment beneath. Handing one to Buffy he messaged her to keep quiet because of her accent.

"Luvvaduck! They'll 'ave me bang to rights they will!" She announced in her best cockney accent. Then she winced as she recalled where she'd heard the accent and the saying before. Molly. Another one who'd not survived Sunnydale.

Fire crews, ambulances, and police were milling around, waiting for initial search teams to report back on the extent of the damage. Dust and soot covered peopled were emerging from the exits and pouring out over the pavements, only to be greeted by the emergency services questioning them as to their injuries, names, etcetera.

The two leather clad motorcyclists wearing police caps slipped through without too much problem, not even needing to utilise Buffy's disappearing trick.

As they entered the station there was the all too familiar sound of an explosion somewhere behind them, people screamed and took to their heels in panic….

The time was 09:47.…

--

David and Mary Ann had sat for a few moments, collecting their thoughts and considering how lucky they'd been.

"We should be trying to get out of here." Said David.

"Yeah, but which way is out." Replied Mary Ann.

David shone the torch first towards the front of the carriage, then to the rear. Both were crumpled by the impact, making it near impossible to go either way. They stood and tried moving some of the debris so as to gain better access but it was all twisted and jammed together.

"There's never a slayer around when you need one." Commented David, quietly.

Stuart Maitland called out to them from a woman he was attending to, pulling their attention back to the middle of the carriage.

"Can you find me something to make a splint from, this lady's got a broken leg."

They looked around, Mary Ann picked up a couple of pieces of handrail that had come adrift and passed them to the medic, then tore some strips of cloth so that they could be secured.

"You're good. You do this often?" She asked.

"Been in A and E for the last six months. I was beginning to think I'd seen it all, stabbings, gunshot wounds…."

"You've never seen it all." Mary Ann replied, pointedly.

"Now you tell me." Stuart grinned, his teeth gleaming white in the light of the torch against his dirty face. "You seem to know what you're doing as well. Where did you train?"

"I was in the military before I was discharged, I got wounded."

"This sort of thing is more in your line of work then. War zone field operations." He said.

"Kinda. Been a while though." She replied.

More people in the carriage were getting over their initial shock and starting to look at how they might get out, some were crying openly; even the men.

In one corner a discussion was being held as to which way to go and the decision was taken that the best way was to go toward the rear as it was less damaged than the front end.

David assisted several of the other men in clearing a path to the next carriage,it was easier with several of them working together, and his ribs didn't feel as bad as he'd first suspected. Mary Ann continued to help Stuart with the injured, it transpired that there were actually only two fatalities in the carriage, the woman that had had her head smashed open and a man who had been crushed underneath everyone else…

--

Filtering past firemen in breathing apparatus, Paramedics, and London Underground rescue teams Buffy and Dan made their way into the Piccadilly Line tunnel from St. Pancras Station. As they'd entered the station they were handed hard hats and hi-vis jackets to wear. Apart from the emerging people covered in dust, some with injuries being assisted by others, the tunnel seemed ordinary. Lights were being set up powered by portable generators as the power in the tunnels had been turned off so that no-one got electrocuted by the live rail.

The exiting people thinned out some way into the tunnel and, there were more men and paramedics waiting for the next group to emerge.

After some five hundred yards they neared the rear of the end carriage and came across a group of similarly dressed rescue workers who were discussing the assessment of the damage and the best way to proceed. Three others were moving through the train. Buffy and Dan separated slightly as they approached, because the feeling washed over them both simultaneously. There was at least one vampire somewhere close by.

--

**Hank's apartment. Washington DC.**

Unless he'd had to pull an all nighter, Hank had always been an early riser. This morning was no different, except that it was even earlier than usual, the thoughts buzzing around his head wouldn't leave him alone. He sat at his desk with pen poised, trying to put them onto paper. It was more difficult than he'd imagined, as several screwed up pieces of paper scattered about his desk bore witness to.

A brief conversation with President Hayes and General Hammond had given him the go ahead to divulge a certain amount of information, nothing technical, and nothing specific about the planets he'd visited during his time off-world. All that would come later…

His conversation with Willow had confirmed that they knew a certain amount about the Stargate already, although he still wasn't sure how. Willow was playing that very close to her chest.

He rubbed his eyes, rose, poured himself another cup of coffee, and stood looking out of the window at the early morning joggers in the park.

He mused on where he should begin…

"At the beginning, where else." He muttered.

As he returned to the desk, swept the scrap into the basket, and picked up his pen, another thought crossed his mind. _"And keep it simple…stupid."_

_Dear Buffy and Dawn, _He wrote.

_I'm guessing that you probably hate me right about now, after all I haven't been much of a father to you both in the last ten years, and for that, you'd be justified. _

_To coin a phrase, hindsight is twenty-twenty, so I suppose I'd better try to explain how I came to be in this situation in the first place._

_I was recruited in college, one of my professors was an assessment agent for the department. His job was to throw aptitude tests at unsuspecting students to see who was capable. Something in my answers must have given them the impression that I'd be good at this. _

_Your mom didn't know anything about what I did. I tried to get permission to tell her, especially after the sanatorium incident Buffy, but they deemed her too much of a security risk, something about some of the friends she had; in fact, that coupled with your revelations, was the nail in the coffin as far as my boss was concerned. I wish I'd listened to you then._

_He ordered me to get a divorce and to cut contact to a bare minimum. He was concerned that your ranting would draw attention to the new project I'd been seconded to. I had to make up the affair with another woman, lie convincingly to you all, cause arguments, and generally give everyone the impression that I didn't care. All so that I could ensure no-one would come after you to get to me. _

_I'm sorry I wasn't 'here' when your mom died, I was away on a 'trip' and a colleague was covering for me, I didn't find out until I returned. By that time it was too late. I wasn't at all pleased that he ignored your calls, you must have been so upset. I mean this from the bottom of my heart, I miss her too, I still loved her, even though we weren't together._

_I'll mention no names, but it has to be some sort of karma, I learned recently that the man in question is also dead, caught doing something he shouldn't in Africa I believe; and my former boss is currently under house arrest after causing an international incident. I believe that some friends of yours may have had something to do with effecting that. Thank you. You've made friends here already, and they've never met you._

_There have been times when I wish things could have been different, situations that I though I wasn't going to be able to get out of, and things I've missed, like birthdays, prom events, graduations, Christmas, and generally seeing the two of you grow into the beautiful young women you undoubtedly now are. _

_I have tried to call you both whenever I've been able to, but I always seemed to get the answering machine, and since Sunnydale disappeared off the map, I havent had a number for you. I've enclosed a card with my number on. If you want to call me, you can. Anytime, day or night. I'm not going anywhere in the next few months._

_Some of the things I've been doing I can't write about, but if we could meet, I am allowed to tell you. A lot of it is technical, and some of it is about far away places, if you know what I mean._

_I'm truly sorry if I've caused you any hurt, it was never my intention to be so far away for so long, but orders are orders, and you don't just quit a job like mine, it's a duty. _

_But then I daresay you know all about duty._

_I love you both…And I miss you._

_Please, call me._

_Dad._

--

**London.**

Tagging. The depiction of a symbol or signature of a street artist. To some, it's an art form, to the owners of property and the authorities, it's criminal damage. It just depends on your point of view.

Typical teenagers, that's what they'd been. But ones with artistic talent, or at least that's what all their school reports had said.

Muzz, Clakka, and Spida. Those were their 'tag' names, and they exercised their right to plant as many of their artistic nameplates over London's railway carriages, bridges, buildings and tunnel walls as they could. Some of the places where the authorities found their logo's baffled them as to how they managed to get into such awkward and dangerous places.

Cctv cameras had shown one train to be clean when it left the station. By the time it reached its first stop Clakka's tag was clearly emblazoned on the side.

Muzz's tag was appearing in more and more places every day, even on buses, and no-one seemed to see him do it…

Spida's tag was distinctive, and selective. It only appeared on ceilings and underneath the apex of bridges, and other high up impossible places of access. This made for difficult removal by cleaning teams.

Then, three months ago the rules had changed…

After checking the internet to see which lines were being closed overnight for maintenance, the trio had devised a plan to tag the new station at Westminster. Skirting the work crews they'd made their way down an access tunnel…

…Into the waiting clutches of their sires.

Even though they were now vampires they still 'tagged', but it was more to keep the authorities guessing and mark their territory.

Now, this moment, was the time to feed, swell the number of undead for the Senior Partners; and there were a trainload of helpless victims, all alone in the dark….

--

**Westbury.**

Nadine Shorthouse alighted from the rear of the taxi and stared up at the imposing façade of the school. The driver took her bags from the boot and stood at her side.

"Impressive place. This is a school? Looks more like a stately home." He said.

"It used to be." Replied Nadine, absently.

"Blimey, what happened? Did they just decide to convert it?"

"No, the previous owner died."

"Oh. I see. The family couldn't afford to keep it then."

"No. He had no family." She collected her thoughts. "Sorry, how much do I owe you?"

The driver blinked, he was just getting into the conversation. "Er, ten fifty luv."

She pulled her purse from her bag and fished out fifteen pounds.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks." He turned and opened the drivers door. "Good luck." He added.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you, I'm going to need it."

As the taxi drove away two women came out of the door and started down the steps towards her. One she didn't recognise, and one she did.

"Well, well. Audrey Hartnell. There's a blast from the past. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Nadine; you're looking nervous."

"Wouldn't you be, under the circumstances."

"Yes, I suppose I would.

They reached where Nadine stood. Audrey introduced her companion.

"Nadine, this is Julia Wilcox. Receptionist and oracle of all that happens here at Westbury. If you want to know who or what's happening where, Julia's your girl."

The two shook hands, and picked up Nadine's bags between them.

"Come on in Rupert's in a meeting at the moment, there's been an incident in London, couple of our people got caught in it. We'll get you settled and give you a tour…."

--

**London.**

Buffy hung back slightly, so that the vampire wouldn't sense her approach. Dan skirted the group of officials studying the plans, telepathically messaging to Buffy that they were all human. Then he headed towards the train. The feeling got stronger as he neared, and he passed the information along to Buffy who glanced around to check that no-one was watching, then willed herself invisible.

Dan's phone rang. He paused in his approach and answered it.

"_Daniel, it's David Peterson. How far away are you. We can't make any more progress at the moment."_

"Dan didn't want to let anyone around know that he was talking to someone inside the wreck, so he gave a slightly cryptic answer.

"Dave. Hi… I'm a little busy at the moment, we have a situation here. How's Mary Ann?…

"_She's fine. There are some people in here that need urgent medical attention though, how long do you think it will be before we're rescued?"_

"Hard to say. You need to be aware that you might get some undesirable company before we get there. Know what I mean?"

"_Undesirable? Oh, right…I'll keep an eye open, thanks.. I'll let you get on then." _

Dan snapped his phone shut and moved forward once more, then stopped…

"Hey! Don't go in there yet, part of the wall has collapsed and it might bring the roof down!" Shouted one of the engineers.

"Tell that to you own lot then, there's people in there that that need rescuing, not debate." Dan replied pointing at the trio disappearing into the forward carriages.

"Get them back." Came the reply.

Dan didn't wait around to banter any longer, he climbed up into the end carriage and ran along the asile after the others.

Buffy was already ahead of him, as she caught up to the last workmanlike person she made herself visible again. He turned, suddenly sensing her presence.

"Slayer!" He bellowed. He swung a fist in her direction, his face becoming feral at the same time.

"Slayee." She chirrped, and ducked the blow. As he overswung and overbalanced , Mr Pointy was plunged into his back.

The other two turned and gaped as their accomplice exploded into dust, then took off up the asile as fast as they could.

They reached the end before Buffy could get near enough, and slammed and locked the adjoining door. They paused for a moment grinning at the approaching slayer, then realising that she wasn't about to stop, they took off again.

Buffy's gloved fist shattered the glass window with a single blow and she fumbled for the lock. Unable to unlock it immediately, she wrenched and kicked at the door in a frustrated attempt to open it.

Dan caught up and she felt his calming presence. She took a breath and tried the lock again. It opened, and they both ran to the next locked door and the rapidly disappearing pair of vamps in the carriage ahead.

There was a rumble, the carriage shook, dust and rubble fell through the roof of the carriage between them and the vamps, as part of the tunnel collapsed….

--

Even though there was only a dim light from the few torches they'd found, all heads in the carriage turned towards the rear when they heard the rumble of falling debris.

"Are they coming to get us out?" Asked one woman.

"Sounded more like an earthquake." Replied one of the men. "I was in San Francisco a few years ago when they had a tremor, and it sounded just like that."

The woman whimpered at the thought of being buried alive.

"Idiot." Muttered David. "Scare the living daylights out of them why don't you."

The man heard him. "I was just saying…"

"…Yeah, we know." Added Mary Ann, backing David up. She knelt beside the woman. "It's gonna be okay ma'am. Davy managed to get a call out. Help is coming. Hold in there."

There was a screeching of metal from the carriage behind them which halted the murmurings that had started, then peoplestartedcalling out.

"Hey, in here." Shouted one of the men.

"Help, please." Called out another.

Several people pushed towards the rear, trying to get to their rescuers, Stuart pushed through and pushed them back.

"Calm down everyone, give them a chance to get through." He shouted.

They grumbled but did as he said, probably because he'd helped most of them out of the wreckage, and tended their injuries.

David took the opportunity and shone the torch through the small hole that had appeared in the wreckage, he flicked it away as it illuminated the yellow feral eyes of the vampire attempting to gain access.

"Get away!" He shouted. "They're not here to help us!"

--

As the dust settled slightly, Dan shone a torch at the pile of rubble that had fallen, assessing how much had come down. There was a small gap near the roofline on one side, and Buffy clambered up to see if the it led anywhere. She reached into the hole and pulled at a piece of masonry that was jutting out, more rubble fell down causing them to jump back.

"It's not very stable. We'll need something to brace it with." Said Dan, coughing at the dust.

Buffy was already lifting pieces of the carriage panelling to use, Dan assisted her by pulling out broken grab rails and a seat that had come adrift to prop them up with.

Again she climbed up towards the hole. This time the roof held as she pulled out the piece of concrete. she passed it down to Dan who grunted under its weight and dropped it onto the floor.

"There's a gap. Not much of a gap, but I think I can squeeze through." She called out.

"What about me?" He asked.

"Doubt it." She dropped back down to his level. "I gotta go. Those two will eat everyone in sight unless I stop them."

"I know. Be careful. Please."

She smiled at him, and kissed him briefly. "Back soon."

Again she climbed up and disappeared into the hole. Dan heard her scraping earth out of the way as she made her way along the narrow gap.

--

Driven by the taint of blood in the air, Muzz pulled back the twisted metal, opening up the access to the carriage where David and Mary Ann were. Spida pulled at the other side. From the other side two of the men moved forward to clear away debris that fell down as the gap opened up. David and Mary Ann repeated their plea to stay back but were ignored. Even Stuart was doubting their reasons for saying this now, surely they were being rescued.

One of the men clambered over the gap created when the carriages had separated slightly and put out a hand to Muzz. He was grabbed and yanked across the space forcibly,much to his, surprise.

Spida joined his fellow vampire. They gripped the now screaming man firmly, sinking their fangs into either side of his neck, draining his life before the aghast onlookers.

His silenced, limp body fell in a heap as they finished feeding. Spida wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and ran his tongue across his teeth. A woman in the shocked group opposite suddenly screamed and they all cowered back into the carriage, David, Mary Ann and Stuart suddenly found themselves at the front of the crowd. Not the best place to be, under the circumstances.

Muzz leapt across the gap and into the carriage and approached the three nearest to him. Spida held back in case anyone got past and tried to make a bolt for it.

So, givin'up? I promise I'll make it quick then. Who's first?"

Stuart took an involuntary step backwards, leaving David and Mary Ann standing there facing whatever it was.

He tugged at their sleeves, attempting to pull them along with him, but they stood their ground. This puzzled Stuart.

"Look. There are injured people here. We just want to get out of here!" He shouted.

Muzz grinned, his fangs protruding from his mouth and glinting in the torchlight.

"Good. I promise we'll make 'em all well again. Better than they've ever been."

"You're full of promises. S'funny. Only vamps I ever met were dumb, stupid liars. " Said Mary Ann.

"Oooh, somebody knows us. "How? You're not the Slayer. We left her behind the roof fall, unless she got buried under it o'course."

The two watchers weren't going to be fazed by this announcement. They needed to keep the vamps busy for a little while longer.

"Ah, so you've met Buffy. How many of you were there originally?" Said David.

"She got Clakka. Now it's time for payback."

He lunged at Mary Ann, who whipped a length of steel tube from behind her back at the last second and plunged it into Muzz's chest as he closed in. He fell to the floor screaming in agony. Spida leapt forward to attack and David countered with a piece of concrete, smashing it onto the vampire's forehead.

Spida staggered back and fell down the gap, as he came up he was still a little dazed and David followed up with a kick to the side of his head, causing him to fall back again.

Muzz struggled to his feet. Wrenching the piece of steel from his chest he glared at Mary Ann.

"That hurt!"

"It was meant to." Retorted Mary Ann.

"Didn't they never teach you nothin'?" Questioned the pained Muzz.

"That's bad grammar. Like I said. Dumb, stupid vamps." Replied Mary Ann.

"Steel can't kill us. You need a stake. Made of wood." Informed Muzz, ignoring, or more probably not understanding her insult.

"You mean like this one?" Came a voice from behind.

--

Dan surveyed the heap of rubble more carefully now he had less urgency to find a way through. Shining his torch around the edges, he found a gaping hole in the side of the carriage furthest from the point of impact.

It took him a minute to pull some of the tunnel wiring cables out of the way, and he dropped down onto the track. The gap was quite narrow and low. He started to make his way along stopping every now and then to clear more debris so that they would be able to get people through more easily.

An alcove appeared on his right, and he shone the torch into it. It looked like it was originally intended for use as a workmans refuge, left over from a time when health and safety were the last considerations of the management.

He was about to carry on when the beam of the torch glinted on something in the wall. He stepped into the alcove and ran his hand over the place where the reflected light was coming from.

The rear wall was encrusted in almost a century's worth of soot and dirt. It didn't brush off as his hand passed over it, it fell off in lumps, hitting the floor and throwing up clouds of more dust.

Dan coughed and sneezed. It settled slightly and the torch revealed what the muck and grime had been covering. A handle; attached to a door.

"Could be another way out." He muttered.

He tried the handle.the door didn't budge. That was the point he heard a scream from further up the tunnel. He wasted no more time, he took a cautionary glance with the torch on then turned it off and headed out into the tunnel once more. His eyes grew accustomed to the dark quickly, and he made his way along the side of the derailed carriages until he came to another hole.

He could see people in the carriage trying to get as far away from the open end as possible, some helping others and looking for other exits.

Then there was the fmiliar sounds of a fight starting. A nearby window shattered, showering him with tiny safety glass shards. As he moved up to the hole, he saw one of the vamps who'd escaped them earlier leap up from the ground level into the carriage.

Dan made a grab for the legs and pulled hard.

--

"Slayer. How did you get past that roof fall?" Questioned Muzz.

"Let's just say, size matters, and cut to the chase. You're not eating anyone else here today. Why don't you guys just learn to stick to the cemeteries. It would be so much easier." Replied Buffy.

"Over my dead body!"

"Like Mary Ann said, Dumb and stupid. You're already dead."

Muzz thought about it for a second, then leapt at her. Buffy was ready, she caught both his hands and flung him into the side of the carriage, breaking the only remaining intact window, scattering the glass into the tunnel beyond.

He rebounded off the wall and onto her waiting fist. Two sharp jabs and a back handed blow sent him reeling. He rolled and came up into a fighting stance.

As she faced Muzz, Spida took his chance and leapt up out of the hole, intending to attack her from behind. Suddenly he felt a strong grip on his ankles, heard a warning shout to the slayer from one of the onlookers who'd attacked them, and he was yanked back into the hole.

"Buffy; look out! There's…." Shouted David. Then he paused as the vampire disappeared again. "…Never mind." He added.

Buffy glanced quickly at David, saw the vamp disappear back into the hole and turned her attention back to Muzz, who pressed the advantage of the distraction.

He hit her hard with a roundhouse that she only partially blocked. It knocked her over and she rolled to a stop just short of the hole in the floor. Muzz dived on her, but she rolled away as he came down and in turn, pounced on him as he hit the floor.

There was jagged edge to the hole and unfortunately for Muzz, his head lolled into one of the crevices just as Buffy jumped on his back. She forced his head into the gap hard with all the slayer strength she could muster.

As the head severed, the body dusted and Buffy found herself on her knees. She looked up to see Mary Ann grinning, David with a slightly pained smile on his face…And someone she didn't know looking quite aghast at what had just happened.

From beneath them there was a brief burst of flame as the vamp below combusted.

She smiled as Dan's head appeared above the gap and she leaned down to kiss him.

"Hi there. Everything okay?" He said.

"Uh huh. All hunky and dory."

David spoke up. "Did my eyes deceive me, or did that other vampire combust?"

"No they didn't, and yes it did." Replied Dan, climbing up into the carriage.

"A what?" Said Stuart.

Dan asserted his authority. "Stand back sir. I'm a police officer. Stay with the others please and we'll get you all out of here as soon a possible."

"You don't look like a policeman, you look like a biker…" He stopped short as Dan flashed his warrant card. "Oh. Right."

Dan quickly told Buffy and the others of the escape route he'd found and the door in the alcove. Then after questioning Stuart, he found that all of the twenty odd people in the carriage were capable of walking, except for the woman with the broken leg, and the three dead.

Whilst Buffy,Mary Ann and David helped them out of the carriage onto the track, Dan squatted down beside the woman. She was in pain and not very coherent, but she didn't want to be left behind.

"Please, don't leave me." She begged.

"Don't worry, we won't." Said Stuart, although he was wondering just how they were going to twist her through the narrow exit and along the tunnel without causing her any more distress.

He turned to Dan. "Look officer, she's not going to be moved easily, I'll stay here with her,until you can get some better help."

Dan shook his head and pulled Stuart to one side. "Not an option. There might be other undesirables in the tunnels, so no-one gets left behind."

"Undesirables? You mean vampires, don't you."

"Look, don't go shouting it about. You're a doctor, right." Rebuked Dan.

Stuart nodded.

"Then think of this as a doctor, patient confidentiality." Added Dan.

"You're not my patient."

"No, but if you do, someone else may lose her patience with you. Understand."

Stuart thought about it for a second or two. "Okay. But it would be nice to have some insight, you seemed to know who they were and what they were before anyone else did."

"It's what we're here for." There was a finality to the comment, and Stuart took the hint.

Dan said nothing else for a moment, he squatted back down beside the woman and placed his hands over her broken leg. As he did, he spoke softly to her.

"Relax. I'm going to help you. Just close your eyes, it won't hurt, I'm going to give you something for the pain, okay."

She nodded and bit her lip, tensing slightly. "It is going to hurt isn't it?" She questioned.

"I promise , it won't, now close your eyes." He repeated, gently.

She did so, and the area under his hands began to glow. There was a sharp intake of breath from Stuart as he watched the bone and skin heal itself. The woman gasped euphorically from the feeling.

The glow faded, Dan stood up and held out a hand. "All done. You can get up now." He said.

She had a dreamy smile on her face as she opened her eyes.

"That was brilliant. What did you give me. Marry me and I'll have your babies." She gushed.

Dan laughed. "Sorry love, I'm already spoken for."

Stuart couldn't contain his amazement.

"That's a neat trick. You trying to put me out of business?"

Dan gave him a sideways look. "Later. Okay?"

Stuart nodded. "If you say so."

They helped the woman into the hole in the floor, and followed the others along the escape route.

--

David was examining the door in the alcove as they approached.

Ushering the woman and Stuart onwards, Dan stopped by the watcher to see if there was anything he could do.

"Not unless you have a key." said David, pointing to the large keyhole he'd uncovered.

"Did Buffy try?"

"She wasgoing to but I stopped her when I saw this."

He pointed up to an inscription on the lintel.

Dan looked at the symbols. "Nothing I recognise. Do you?"

"It's Celtic. They weren't big on writing things down, but when they did it was important. I'd need a book to help me translate it properly." He uttered the sounds in the tongue that they writers would have used.

Dan blinked and repeated the phrase, then he translated. _"Enter at thine own risk. Here rests the magic of the ones who came before."_

They looked at one another.

"We need to hide this…" Started Dan.

"…And come back later. With help." Finished David.

"How? All this stuff is wreckage, it will be cleared away." Dan said, looking for something to block the entrance with. David held up a hand.

"Give me a moment, I need to concentrate." He said.

Dan watched as David placed his mobile phone in the alcove, took a breath and muttered a few words of incantation.

"…Obscura!" He commanded. The alcove shimmered and disappeared, blending into the rest of the wall.

"Nice one. Added wizard to your c.v. lately?" Joked Dan.

"Not exactly. I spent a couple of months with the coven last year. This was one of the spells I learned. I'm not that proficient." Replied David.

"Looks good enough to me. Why did you put your phone in there though?"

"That's the bit I'm not so good at. Retrieving what I've hidden. My phone is a focal point, so that a more proficient witch can find the location again."

"Sound. Come on, lets catch up with the others." Said Dan.

--

It didn't take them long to catch up with the rest, and as they all emerged from the end carriage they encountered the group of engineers Dan had spoken to earlier.

Not wanting to get involved further, Dan quickly informed them that there were three bodies still in the carriage they'd rescued this group from, but no other signs of life from any carriage forward of that point.

Minutes later they emerged into St Pancras' tube station and waiting ambulance personnel. The WSC quartet left the group and made their way towards the exit. As they climbed the motionless escalator, Stuart's voice called out to them, and he caught up with them as they reached the next level.

"Look. Mostly, I don't know how, or why, but people are not remembering too much about those, er, undesirables you took on; and that lady isn't remembering just how her leg was healed, just that it was, by a 'glowing angel'. Her words, not mine. I just wanted to say, thanks. Without your intervention we'd all be dead now, and if there's anything I can do to help, anytime; I'd like to."

Buffy gave him a sideways glance. "Help? You want to help?"

"Yes. I'm a doctor. You may need one at some time or other."

"Got a number. Address?" She queried.

Stuart fished a card from his pocket, making it grubby as he handed it to her. It had his name, address and a phone number on it.

"Buffy nodded and took the card. "Okay. Here's how it works. We don't know you. I have you checked out. If you're who and what you say you are, and don't have any skeletons hiding in your closet, you'll get a call. If you're not…."

"I won't?" Finished Stuart.

The arms folded across her chest, and her voice hardened. "Don't interrupt. If you're _not_, you may have difficulty remembering your own name, let alone what you've seen today. Understood?"

"Absolutely."

"Good."

They all turned and walked away, leaving Stuart standing there, a little bemused, watching them go.

--

**End of Chapter Sixty One.**


	63. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer**. I own nothing…'Cept a bike…

**A/N. **Busy chapter…keep up. I'm laying down plotlines for future stories her also. See who's observant…

Oh, and I don't think the Dome was in use back in 2005; but if it was; apologies, but I liked the idea of a fight scene in there…

**Chapter Sixty Two.**

**Friday.**

**Croydon.**

The red brick terraced house in the not-so-well-off part of Croydon had three new tenants. With the security forces still investigating the four bombings in London they had breathing space, no-one was after them.

There was a stockpile of tinned food and equipment, enough to allow them to lay up there for several weeks if necessary, but that wasn't going to happen, they needed to be away, gone and disappear for good. It would only be a matter of time before someone identified the three bodies in the burnt out cells and came looking for them.

The Cotterdam fire had been relegated to the also ran part of the news, not as sensationalistic as the London bombings. That was partly good, and partly bad.

Good because no-one was talking about it, it wasn't foremost in their thoughts. Bad, because it meant that anything the authorities discovered with regard to the escapees status, wasn't published.

Whilst he was scouring the morning papers for any news of Cotterdam Royce noticed a small piece in the business section….

_**Arthur Maguire to return to UK..**_

_Betting magnate and entrepreneur Arthur Maguire, is due to return to the UK later today after the CPS announced that they were dropping all charges against him relating to the death of Amanda Manning earlier this week. _

_His lawyer, Klaus Hecht, said that although Mr Maguire's business interests had suffered some initial losses because of the investigation, they hadn't caused the multi- millionaire to lose any sleep. When asked if they would be seeking reparations through the courts, Mr Hecht replied that they would not, as he had persuaded Mr Maguire that the matter should be allowed to rest._

"Smarmy bastard!" Exclaimed Royce.

"Who?" Asked Davies.

"Bloody Maguire, that's who. He's only coming back home now because all of the charges have been dropped…And he doesn't want any more bother with it all, even though he lost business over it."

"That's nice of him. Any mention of us?" Asked Parker.

"No." Royce's answer was thoughtful. "Tom." Parker looked up. "Do you think Maguire set us up?"

Parker glanced over at Davies who shrugged. "Don't know. Why?" He answered.

"Just wondering, that's all." There was a long pause. "What if…And only if…He knew who this Summers woman was all along, and he thought that he could get rid of us by setting us against her, or maybe he could be rid of all of us?" He added.

"What, not tie up loose ends. Us?" Replied Davies.

"Bloody well worked didn't it." Commented Parker.

"Yeah, think about it. We never had a problem with any other mark until I encountered her when I went after Smitts and Carter in that car park."

"Why.. What does Maguire stand to gain, he paid up?" Said Davies.

"Us out of the way, for one. Maybe her as well. Perhaps he thought we might finish each other off. Then there's our money." Royce scanned the report in the paper again, grabbed a pen and wrote some figures down in the margin. "Six point five million. That's what the papers' business analyst estimates the cost to his business was over all of this."

"About twice what we've charged him." Said Parker looking at the notes.

"Yeah, and the rest." Said Royce.

"Rest of what?" Queried Davies.

"How much is in the Cayman Islands account?" Offered Royce.

"Oh! You mean he'd get hold of the lot." Said Parker, realising where Royce was going with it.

"Oh yeah. Either him or one of his people. They know the account number. It would only be a matter of time before he got hold of a password." Royce Expanded.

"Sneaky bastard…!" Exclaimed Davies. "…We're hung out to dry, and he takes our hard earned."

"And Matt's already paid more than the price." Said Royce firmly.

"So what do we do?" Asked Davies.

"We do what we're good at. We take out Maguire…and make it look like the pigs did it! One pig in particular." Replied Royce.

"How?" Questioned Parker.

"When?" Davies added.

Royce slapped the paper on the table in front of them. "He's giving a press conference tonight at the Marriot…."

--

**SGC. The Commissary.**

"Morning Sam. How was your day off yesterday?" There was no response to Daniel's greeting. He tried again as he placed his coffee mug on the table.

"Good morning Sam."

Still no answer. He waved his hand in front of her vacant face, and she jumped slightly.

"Sorry, morning." She said, startled.

"Either I missed a good party, or something's up?"

"Do you ever feel like there's something you should have remembered, but can't think what it is?"

"Not usually…Why?" He asked, innocently.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

After Sam's nursery rhyme incident and Jack's warning, Daniel decided not to prompt her too hard. "Something to do with a project. Or Pete?" He offered.

"No. I called Pete already. He says there's nothing, and my work is all up to date."

"I see. Where's Jack? Maybe he can help shed some light on it." Asked Daniel, the idea being that if they both backed Jack into a corner, he might let them know what he wasn't telling them.

"He'll be in later. He needed to buy some food, apparently." Said Sam, absently.

"He's out of beer again then." Joked Daniel.

"We know him so well." Grinned Sam.

Daniel sipped at his coffee and they lapsed back into silence for a few moments as their thoughts wandered to different places.

An orderly came in, pulling them back to the here and now. Saluting Sam, he said. "Colonel, there's call for you. It's General O'Neill."

"Speak of the devil. Wonder what he wants?" Said Daniel, thankful for the distraction.

When they got to the phone and heard Jack's story of the gunman called Joe who had caught him unawares and claimed to know all about their little secret, all other thoughts were forgotten.

"This is becoming a habit with him." Said Daniel as they explained the situation to Teal'c.

"It would appear so. Would it not be wise for him to make his house more secure?" Replied the Jaffa.

"I'll let you suggest it then, shall I." Was Sam's wry reply.

--

**Washington DC.**

Hank felt something that he hadn't felt for a long time where the separation from his family was concerned. He really believed that there might be a chance of reconciliation for them, and it wasn't just because of his encounter with Willow, or the letter he'd been instructed to write.

It was pride.

Not for himself. He was proud of how they'd fared without him. He was proud of the fact that even though he hadn't been there to protect them through their formative years, they had survived. Joyce had become strong enough to branch out on her own, find herself through her art gallery. He regretted that he hadn't been able to be there for her or the girls when illness had struck; getting stuck off world did have major disadvantages; but the knowledge that they'd had close friends, close enough to call them family, did give him some comfort.

Buffy had become the family's protector. He remembered back to when she was a child and the games she and her cousin Celia used to play. She really was Power Girl. In the literal sense…

….And Dawn. Little pumpkin belly. Cute as a button, and barely more than a baby when he'd been forced into his exile. She would have needed protecting from all that evil, and he knew that Buffy and Joyce would have seen to it that she was.

That letter, which was now winging its way to England, courtesy of the Presidential diplomatic pouch so that it would remain secure, would hopefully put him back in their lives.

He entered the building and called into Malcolm Barrett's office to see if he had any progress reports on the Trust.

Malcolm wasn't there. Hank checked with the secretary and was told that he'd taken a couple of days off to see a relative, she didn't know who or where. Hank thought it a little out of character for Malcolm to do this on the spur of the moment, so he asked the secretary to try and contact him.

She didn't have any luck at first, Hank asked her to keep trying, and to call him in ten minutes if Malcolm couldn't be raised.

Her last attempt was successful. She reported back to Hank that Agent Barrett had been in the shower, and didn't hear his cell phone, and he'd taken a few days to care for his sick sister.

--

**Farrow-Marshall, Edison. Virginia.**

Charlotte Mayfield disconnected the mimic device from her throat. She glanced across the room where two men in white coats were monitoring the progress of the Za'tarc process. Agent Barrett sat strapped into a dentist's chair, silent pain etched across his face, beads of sweat on his brow, as two beams of light pulsed into his eyes.

"Make his memory match the conversation I've just had." She instructed.

One of the technicians nodded his assent and adjusted the device. Mayfield picked up the phone and dialled.

"Sir. I've got a name for you. Someone else inside the NID."

"_And who might that be?"_

"Summers. Hank Summers."

--

**London.**

In the aftermath of the previous days bombings, London was still in a state of shock. It headlined every newscast, everyone speculating as to the eventual outcome, and why didn't the security services get any leads on the perpetrators before the event.

Harry Pearce had his hands full, his team were heavily involved in gathering all the relevant data and questioning the relatives of the four men, after the release of the video on the internet.

His own attempts at locating Oliver Mace were drawing a blank, and to cap it all, the fire at Cotterdam had claimed the lives of terrorist suspects and the three men he had stashed there. Life was getting hard.

Jo had brought him a DVD of the Cctv footage from the rescue scene outside St. Pancras, saying that he needed to see it, but not saying anything too committing because of the others present. After they'd left he studied it alone for a few minutes, and spotted two familiar faces amongst a group that emerged from the station.

"What were they doing there, I wonder?" He muttered.

He didn't mention it to anyone else, but picked up his mobile, cup, poured himself another tea, and headed for the quiet spot on the roof. He needed to make a call…

--

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Less than a mile away, another phone based conversation was taking place.

"According to the engineers reports it will take several days, possibly a week, to clear the wreckage and shore up the roof of the tunnel. I can't get your people anywhere near until they're sure it's safe."

"_And I concur with that need Edward. However, if they discover that secreted door there'll be no telling what they might unleash if it's opened without the proper care." _

"How good is that spell that David put on it?"

"_That may be part of the problem. It may dissapate, or even become something more permanent, unless we can return to the scene sooner rather than later."_

Clewley's other phone rang at that moment. He looked at the display and informed his old friend.

"Hang on Rupert. I'vegot another call coming in. It's Harry Pearce. He may have information that will help…"

He took the call, Giles sat listening as the initial conversation got around to their subject. Swapping phones for the next couple of minutes, Clewley arranged a meet between the three of them later that afternoon. It was the only way things might get sorted out…

--

**Oxford.**

"Gaarrgh!" Dawn yelled. It was a frustrated, primal yell that let everyone know she was more than a little peeved at the lack of information that was coming to light about Bateman's whereabouts.

Althenea dropped her head in defeat. Even her skilled operation of a locator spell had drawn a blank.

"Sorry Dawn. He obviously doesn't want anyone finding him. Didn't Inspector Knox come up with anything more tangible?" She said with a sigh.

Dawn shook her head as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Zilch." Responded Josh from the Wicca's left.

Dawn raised herself from her cross-legged position inside the protected circle and stretched.

"I don't get it. I really don't. We've both touched him…" Started Dawn.

"…We hit him. With hindsight, not hard enough …" Interjected Josh.

"…So we have a physical connection to him, and we know what he looks like. That should be enough. Yes?" Continued Dawn.

Althenea acknowledged their hypothesis. "Definitely. He's doing a better job at hiding himself than I can of locating him. To be perfectly honest, you only get a result like this if the person's dead."

"We could live in hope." Sniped Josh.

Dawn rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Could he be hiding in another dimension?" She queried.

"It's possible…But he'd have to be extremely good at choosing the right one so as not to be compromised by the demons or people in that dimension, or fall foul of one where time runs at a faster pace than here. Those where the pace is the same or slower; their access portals tend to move around, so they're difficult to locate to start with." Explained Althenea.

Josh voiced his thoughts. "If he's so adept at the magicks, why didn't he use them to beat us when we met him at Holly House. And when he kidnapped Hayley, why didn't he use them to prevent her from being found or escaping?"

Dawn added it up at the same time as Althenea. "Because he isn't!"

"Because someone's helping him! Someone who's well versed, and powerful." Added the Wicca.

--

In a side road, at a tangent from the Oxford slayer base, a car pulled up. DCI John Bart stepped out from behind the untrimmed perimeter bushes, opened the nearside door, and got in.

"Any movement boss?" Asked DS Stoddard.

"Nothing for a couple of hours. That Goth girl, the niece of the college secretary came out with a couple of the other girls then… Michelle and Diane? I think you said they were called, but no-one else since that other woman arrived in the Mondeo earlier this morning."

"We've been at this for over a week now. How long are we going to keep this up for?"

"Until we get to talk to Billie, or whatever she calls herself now. Why?"

"Well, I've only got a few more days of leave left. Then I've got to go back to Leeds. If the Chief Super found out we were down here he'd hang us out to dry."

"Don't forget it was one of our suspects that coerced you into looking for her in connection to all this in the first place. All I want to do is find out what happened from the horses mouth, then we can get on with finding her kidnappers and Headlam's murderer. Knox might have got the information but there's no solid police work, no tangible evidence to support it. Sooner or later she's going to appear, then I'll ask her."

"Let's hope it's sooner then, boss. Eh?"

"It's the Regatta this weekend. Everyone will be there, even this lot. They're all students, they enjoy a party, and that Hartnell lad is on the rowing team. She's bound to show, there'll be so many people around she'll think she'll be okay to hide herself in the crowd."

Stoddard shrugged. "Okay boss, it's your call."

--

**Croydon, London.**

The three fugitives sat around the kitchen table pouring over their plans. A laptop sat on the counter where they could all see it, its display showed the floor layout of the Marriot hotel.

"It's risky." Said Davies.

"What if we're challenged by other coppers?" Asked Parker.

"Not likely. You've seen the telly. How many coppers do you think are running round London at the moment? Bloody thousands, that's how many. I'll bet half the commanders don't know who's on their teams at any given time, or where they are. It's the only way we're going to get in, do the job, and get out again without getting pulled."

"What about that redhead? I still don't get how she found me the last time?"

Royce sighed. "I've told you before Tom. Forget her. Three blokes who are dressed exactly like all the other special ops coppers. Three among thousands!"

Parker nodded. Even so, he still had a nagging doubt at the back of his mind that something was going to go wrong.

"Let's go over it once more." Said Davies.

Royce put his finger on the map of central London. "Right. Here is the Marriot. Entrances, here, here, and here; we use this one at the rear; right next to the service lift."

He pointed to the screen. "Conference suite one, on the second floor is where the press conference is going to be….."

--

**Belgravia Police Station.**

Harry arrived first and spent a short while discussing the situation and bringing Edward up to speed with the latest developments.

"Will Ms. Summers be attending the meeting?" He queried.

"No. the last two nights have been somewhat quiet in respect of vampire activity and she suspects that tonight will herald a marked increase in their marauding. She's at their HQ at this moment planning her strategy." Answered Clewley.

Harry was about to ask what that strategy might be when Ed's intercom buzzed and Sue Portman advised them of Giles' arrival.

"Rupert, Glad you could make it. Have a seat." Announced Clewley as Giles entered the office.

Harry Pearce stood up. Clewley indicated to the Section Head.

"This is Harry Pearce, MI-5, Harry, Rupert Giles, CEO of the WSC."

The two men shook hands, Harry had a slight frown on his face. "Rupert Giles, I know that name from somewhere?" It came to him. "You're Lord Lancaster…. It's an honour sir."

Giles waved him down. "Purely an accident of death. It was never meant to fall upon my shoulders." He said trying to make light of his recent accession. "Please, call me Rupert, I prefer my anonymity."

"As do we all." Confirmed Harry.

They sat and began their discussion…..

--

It didn't take them long to hash out the details of a plan. They came to a compromise that the engineers should have to the end of the weekend to clear most of the debris. Then Harry would call in a favour or two and have the vicinity of the hidden door cleared, allegedly for his team to go in and assess security. In reality it would be a team of Watchers and slayers going in to access and deal with whatever lay beyond the door.

As Harry was about to leave he posed another question at the senior Watcher.

"Maguire. What's your plan with him now that the three men I had in Cotterdam are dead?"

"These attacks from the vampires are down to him. We need to deal with these first, or innocent people will be killed. We'll keep an eye on him of course; however, there's very little we can do to him in the middle of a press conference. The media would have a field day, not to mention the exposure. We'll take him down soon enough, I'd like him to lead us to this bottling plant that he's purchased first."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Nothing I'm afraid. It might only arouse more suspicion. Except, perhaps turning a blind eye on some of the thousands of Cctv cameras there are about the city. As for the bottling plant, Hecht has hidden it exceptionally well, but we'll get there, thank you for your offer."

They shook hands again and Harry left.

As the door closed Rupert looked across at his friend. "Is everything prepared for tonight?" He asked.

Edward studied the map, scanning for any gaps in the scheme. "I think so. The area that Buffy's identified as the focal point can be contained with half a dozen officers, and any members of the general public that may stray into it can be removed easily. I think it will work."

--

**WSC HQ. Tate Modern.**

Buffy was giving her final instructions to the teams sat on the training mats in front of her.

"Okay. Everyone knows what they're doing. Any questions?"

There was silence from the floor.

"Okay. Runners, go rest up. You and the secondary's, be in your positions by 22:00. Tertiary's, you're with me. " She paused. "What's the first rule?"

"_DON'T DIE!" _The group chorused back.

Buffy grinned at them. "Just make sure you don't. I've seen enough of funerals." She replied.

--

**Oxford.**

Dawn gave Josh a curious look. "I think you love your coach more than you love me."

He grinned back at her. "Not true…Now, if you'd said 'The Beast', I might have agreed…"

He didn't finish the sentence, she hooked her leg around the back of his and dropped him onto the sofa, falling on top and pinning him down.

"Hey, take it to the bedroom you two." Complained Hayley. "Anyway. I don't think I'll be going to the regatta tomorrow. Somebody needs to stay here and hold the fort."

"You need to get out of here too." Said Dawn.

"Too much research and no pleasure makes Hayley a grumpy slayer." Added Josh.

Hayley glared at him. "Yeah. Still a little down in that department, mate."

"It'll come back. Probably when you least expect it. Althenea says your aura is still strong." Said Dawn.

"And if you're still worried about bumping into someone who knows you, you can still go in disguise. I want you there to cheer me on." Said Josh.

Hayley could see she wasn't going to win. "Alright. You win." She said holding up her hands in defeat.

Josh glanced at his watch. "Sorry Dawn, gotta go to my training session. I'll see you later for patrol."

He planted a kiss on her lips and wriggled out from under her, planting a light smack on her bottom as he moved away. She narrowed her eyes at his mischievous grin.

"I'll get you for that."

"Promises, promises." He called back over his shoulder.

The front door banged shut and the beast was started and revved up. As it's noise disappeared into the distance, Dawn and Hayley sat looking at different spots on the wall.

"We'll patrol later. You go with Diane, I'll take 'Chelle." Said Dawn.

"We should be in London helping out there." Replied Hayley.

"No we shouldn't. Buffy's got enough people to deal with the situation. We're where we're needed."

Hayley huffed, but nodded. Her next comment was put on hold as the phone rang.

"Hey, Giles." Said Dawn brightly as she checked the caller display.

"_Dawn. I wonder if I might enlist your assistance in London on Monday."_

"Sure. This got anything to do with David's discovery in that tunnel?"

"_It has. Josh might be interested also. It would give him some practical experience in some of the methods we employ."_

"Uh, huh. You know we have the regatta this weekend, don't you?"

"_I was aware of that, yes."_

"You are still coming, aren't you?" She asked suspiciously.

"_I believe Olivia has made the necessary arrangements. She's driving over from Reading with the Carters tomorrow morning. She and Natalie are staying there tonight. I've had a meeting with Edward in London this afternoon and I'm staying over in town."_

"Okay. What time?"

"_About ten, if that's alright. There are also a couple of properties I want to look at whilst I'm in Oxford."_

"Is Xander coming?"

"_I'm afraid not. He and Vi are still at Coughton House dealing with the necessary repairs to the west wing. It's posing a more difficult job than either of us initially anticipated. They will be there on Monday though."_

"I see. Oh well. See you tomorrow."

"_I will. Take care Dawn."_

--

Stoddard's camera snapped away during the day as first Althenea left then Josh did. As it got dark she and DCI Bart swapped places again. As Bart settled himself into the nightshift surveillance, two pairs of figures slipped out of the house and moved off in different directions. The house was now in darkness, but the big questions were, was Wilma Jean Bailey in there alone; and which pair should he follow to see what they were up to…

--

**Marriot Hotel, London.**

As the press gathered in the large conference room, the remaining musketeers made their way around the back of the hotel and into the service area. Since the incidents the day before, no-one challenged them or asked any questions, they just got out of the way and allowed what they saw as three special ops officers to patrol and keep watch over them. It gave them a sense of security…

Maguire and his three security men arrived fashionably late. Only Arthur Maguire knew how to make an entrance, and as he did the public address system in the room blared out the trumpet fanfare from Emerson Lake and Palmers classic.

A few of the gathered media muttered their disbelief at the crassness of the man, but they were here for the exclusive, the story behind it all…

--

**London, elsewhere…**

Carly set herself as the alarm on her phone indicated that it was ten p.m. The sun had set and dusk was falling. She checked the laces on her boots, then her pony tailed hair. A deep breath and she was ready. She hammered on the door.

"C'mon wakey, wakey, you blood crazed cretins. Get your arses out of bed so we can kick 'em." She bellowed.

Slayer sharp ears caught the sound of movement behind the door and it was suddenly flung open to reveal a large vampire in full game face.

"Oooh look lads, breakfast." He called back into the room.

As he turned away Carly stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry, then took off up the alley before he could react. At the end she paused, just long enough to catch sight of all five of the nesters charging after her. As she ran again a small grin formed on her lips.

All over the city similar events were taking place. Slayers banging on cellar doors and hideaways where nests had been identified, insulting their vampire heritage, then running away, the hungry vamps hot on their heels.

Since the previous day's events there weren't as many people about, most preferring to stay close to home rather than revel, and also it was early for a Friday night, most nightclubs didn't open until after midnight, so the runners in the various locations were unhindered in their course as they converged on the focal point….

--

**A flat on the Bayswater Road.**

Giles sat at the small table in the kitchenette and sipped at the tea he'd made for himself. There was no milk, or at least non that was useable, so he'd taken it black with just a small amount of sugar. His eyes wandered around the small room that served as diner, lounge and kitchen. It reminded him of his early days at Oxford and the friends he'd gained there, and those he'd since lost; some to the supernatural, and others by more peaceful means…

The sound of a key being put into the other side of the lock pulled him back to the present. The door opened, and the young doctor put his head around the door, puzzled at the light being on, he knew he hadn't left it like that.

"Who the hell are you! And what are you doing in my flat?"

"Good evening Doctor Maitland. My name is Rupert Giles; I'm here to find out a little more about you, and give you some orientation. Have a seat won't you."

"How did you get in?" Asked Stuart.

"Actually, that was the easy part. This may be a little more difficult. Please be seated, we've a lot to go through."

Stuart rubbed at his eyes, still stunned at the other man's calm attitude towards the breaking and entering into his flat. After a moment he sat down at the other side of the table. Giles placed a cup in front of the young man and lifted the teapot.

"Tea? you look as though you've had a hard day."

"Erm, yeah, still dealing with all the mess from yesterday." Stuart said, still rather vague as to what the man was doing there. "Look. Just who are you? Please."

Giles took a breath. "You stated to a colleague of mine yesterday that you wanted to help in any way you could.

The light came on in Stuart's head. "Ah, I see. I was beginning to wonder if I'd dreamt it all."

Giles gave a small chuckle. "Ah the good old Sunnydale Syndrome. Or perhaps we should start calling it the Supernatural Syndrome."

"I'm sorry?"

"By the light of day you can't accept that what you witnessed could possibly be true, ergo, it was just a bad dream."

"Oh. I see. That American woman. She sent you. I must admit I didn't expect to hear anything about it again. They just disappeared."

Giles frowned slightly, and his tone became more serious. "That 'American woman' as you call her, has defeated all those who have gone up against her in the last ten years. She started out alone and has turned the rulebook upside down, sharing her power with thousands of young women like her. She has a name, you'd do well to remember it. Buffy Summers. She is The Slayer."

Stuart gulped. "Look. I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offence…."

Giles' voice softened again. "I'm sure you didn't. However, we do have a lot to go through, and I'm sure you'd like to sleep tonight, as would I."

Stuart nodded. "Okay, fire away. What do you need."

--

**Marriot Hotel.**

Arthur Maguire was fielding questions about his business intentions and his personal life, various journalists posing as many as they could in the time allotted.

"What are your thoughts on yesterday's bombings." Called out one reporter.

Maguire had his answer ready. "Despicable. And cowardly. My thoughts are with those who were injured or have lost friends and family. If we had a stronger government this sort of thing wouldn't have occurred."

"Is that a political statement…Are you intending to field in the next elections?" Enquired another.

There was an rumble of voices from the rest that needed calming before any outbursts would throw the proceedings into chaos. Smith stepped up beside his boss.

"Quiet, please. Allow Mr. Maguire to answer!" Smith shouted over the hubbub.

The room quieted.

Maguire continued. "Thank you. In answer to the question. It isn't my intention, at this time, to pursue a career in politics. However. If, in the future, the right opportunity came along; someone with a strong will, to curb all this street violence and gang warfare, as well as giving protection to those in our society who, through no fault of their own, find themselves needy. Then I wouldn't say no."

It sounded benevolent, but what it sounded like, and what he meant, were two different things….

Another question came up and Maguire fielded that one next….

--

In the corridor a concierge stood quietly waiting for the signal that would let him know that the meeting was at an end. He closed his eyes, just for a moment, it was warm and his uniform was tight. He didn't know if it was more than a moment or more like a few minutes.

As he opened his eyes again there was a policeman standing in front of him. A special ops policeman. A balaclava and riot helmet obscured his face, but the eyes were hard, determined.

The concierge sucked in a gasp of air but the policeman held a finger to his lips.

"Shhh! Not a sound." He whispered.

Then the concierge's world went black as a second balaclava clad man hit him with the butt of his gun.

A third policeman came up the corridor from acting as lookout at the corner.

The first man listened at the door and heard the questions firing at Maguire from the audience. Maguire made an amusing comment, and he opened the door slightly as laughter rippled through the gathering, rolling a thunder flash into the room.

Three, two, one. His fingers counted down. The flash went off. People screamed and shouted.

"Go." Said the leader, and the three of them burst into the room.

The room was in chaos. Some of the chairs were overturned as people stumbled about trying to see who had done what. There were screams from the female journalists and calls for help from people who thought they were permanently blind.

Gardener and Ellis were just inside the doors as the flash went off and although they were caught unawares, their demonic essences dealt quickly with the recovery. As the doors burst inwards they jointly slammed back into them, the superior strength of the two demons outweighing the force of the human intruders.

Parker was at the rear of the trio, as the door came back at them Royce was knocked into him, and he stumbled back into the wall. Unprepared, his gun went off, the bullet narrowly missing Davies.

Royce flipped up onto his feet and charged the door again, as he burst in this time the two demons were ready. Ellis grabbed his gun hand and twisted, causing the weapon to fall from his grasp. Davies and Parker were right behind him, and as Davies came through the other side of the double doors, Gardener grabbed him, swung him around and slammed him against the wall, his gun falling from his grasp.

Seeing his two partners failing caused Parker to falter in his progress, he didn't know what to do. There was no way they should have been ready that soon after the flash.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he quickly brought his gun to bear at the figure on the dais; Smith pushed his boss out of the way as several bullets ripped past their heads, then he leapt up over the melee of still blinded journalists to land on Parker.

Ellis had Davies gasping for breath, pinned against the wall by the throat, and Royce was down on the floor held in a vicious arm lock by Gardener.

The weight of the possessed man landing on him almost took the consciousness from Parker, and the demon held him down as they all looked to Maguire for instructions.

Maguire stood up and collected himself. "Who the hell are they. Take off their masks, now!" He bellowed over the still noisy room.

As the three demons made to follow the instruction, several shots rang out,….

Maguire fell to the ground….Dead…

--

**End of Chapter Sixty Two.**

Whodunnit?? Answers on a postcard…


	64. Chapter Sixty Three

**Disclaimer**. I own nothing…

**Chapter Sixty Three.**

**Friday Fight….Meet Saturday Mourning!**

**Oxford.**

Whilst the events in London were in full swing, Oxford was having a somewhat quieter night.

The pair DCI Bart had chosen to follow were back in the house by eleven p.m. He'd followed them to the fair that had arrived in the town to attract more custom to the regatta. The Welsh girl and the American girl that the Hartnell boy was dating had stopped to converse with several of the stall operators. Some of them were an ugly lot, their facial features were not quite right in several cases, he could have sworn that one of them actually had green skin; or was it the lighting on the stall. He wasn't sure. Probably why they worked on the fair…A right bunch of misfits.

He didn't want to get too close, consequently he couldn't overhear what was said, but the fairground workers all looked more relieved when their conversation was over and the pair had moved on than at any time during. Tense. That was the only way to describe the looks they gave.

Other than that there was nothing to observe. Eventually, the pair had met up with the Hartnell boy and the three of them had walked back to the house.

Maybe he should have followed the other two, but he couldn't be everywhere. It was two a.m. before they returned. _"Probably been out clubbing." _He noted in his diary.

--------------------------------

**London. **

The chase across the city had turned into a drive. The undead chasers were now the chased, drawn out by the slayers and now being driven by the seconds. Towards the Millennium Dome.

It hadn't been used since the year long exhibition held in celebration of the new millennium. There was talk of demolishing it and redeveloping the site, but public outcry had quashed that as the place had become a landmark in the city.

More recently there had been a move to re-establish it as a venue for exhibitions and concerts by a group of people, but at this moment, there it stood, empty and lonely; ready to host a showdown that needed to be kept from public view.

The interior was empty save for some stored waste bins and scaffolding. Their voices and footsteps echoed as the twenty strong group made their way into the building.

Several doors were opened up around the perimeter by Dan and his colleagues, who then moved outwards to cover the approaches, ostensibly to keep the public and any nosey journalists away.

"Okay, once they're in they don't leave!" Instructed Buffy.

"'Cept in a dustpan." Commented Mel.

_~"__Incoming!__"~_Came Dan's message to his fiancée.

"Here they come." She announced to her squad.

They formed a loose circle.

The first groups of vamps burst through the doors and almost skidded to a halt as they saw the black clad group that awaited them. One or two turned to head back out but were driven back in by their pursuers brandishing axes and swords, and dusted if they attempted to force their way out. The others had no choice but to move towards the centre.

They snarled and hissed at the assembled group as they focussed on them. Then they spotted Buffy as she stepped ahead of the rest, and unhooked the veil covering from her face, and hoisted the Scythe above her head.

It was a beacon to her daughters, the symbol of their power. Her statement was simple.

"No prisoners!"

She levelled the Scythe at the nearest vamps, and as one, they attacked…

------------------------------

**Marriot Hotel.**

As the shots rang out, there was a moment of hush in the room and the recovering journalists ducked for cover again. Royce couldn't see what had happened from where he was lying but he suddenly felt his assailants extroadinarly strong grip slacken on his arm. He relaxed, then forced himself up and away, the grip released and the man fell off him.

Rolling away, Royce scooped up his gun and let off a burst of rapid fire himself. They hit home and Gardiner fell in a heap in front of him. As the body hit the floor Royce's reaction was to assist his comrades and he missed the cloud of darkness that emitted from the dead body, hung for a second or two, then dissipated.

As they saw first their boss fall, then their cohort, Ellis and Smith glanced at each other. In their turn Parker and Davies couldn't let the opportunity pass. They kicked out at their respective opponents, knocking them away as Royce followed through and put bullets into both of the security men.

There were more screams from the body of cowering journalists whose eyesight had recovered enough to see what was now happening and for their next thoughts to be one of self preservation and escape. Royce and the others recognised this, and though they had no intention of harming the paparazzi, If escape occurred, more people would be hurt in the panic, and they themselves might get caught in the melee. What they'd set out to achieve had been taken care of, even though it hadn't gone exactly as planned…

Royce silently signalled for them to retreat. Davies and Parker rapidly collected their own weapons and dashed out of the doors covering each other and passing the slumped concierge on the way. Royce brought up the rear, giving one last cursory glance at the scene. As he did, several thoughts flashed through his mind..

He saw the thin woman who had taken their target out. She was still standing there, as if in a daze, the gun pointed at the last standing place of Arthur Maguire. Part of him considered pulling her out of there, but that would give them another problem. Maguire lay half way across the dais, most of the back of him splattered across the rear wall. Damage like that could only have been caused by hollow points. Having seen that, he too left the room. Here and now was not the place for speculation.

----------

After a moment the silence returned to the room. All eyes turned to the thin jaundiced woman who stood there, the smoking gun still in her hand, the clip empty.

Slowly, it seemed that her energy, possibly the adrenalin brought on by the act of despatching Maguire, abated, the gun lowered, she sank to her knees and then collapsed. Her breathing was ragged and pain etched her face, yet her eyes were open, calm, at peace.

"Who is she? Asked one of the journalists, as they began to recover from the shock of the last few minutes..

"Don't know. She doesn't look at all well. Somebody get a bloody ambulance. And the police…"

--------------------------

**Perivale, London.**

Slayers. One hundred fifty three….

Vampires. Nil…

It was well after midnight as Dan's Audi pulled into the cul-de-sac. The evening had been a total success for the slayers, there were a couple of injuries, but nothing so serious that Dan's powers of healing couldn't cope with.

At the subsequent debrief, one or two of the girls had pointed out that this particular game plan wouldn't necessarily work a second time. Buffy had taken the time to answer any questions they'd had, and her response was that, like Sunnydale, it had worked when it needed to. It had also served as a message to the master vampires not to mess with the new order and to leave London alone.

The two lovers fell upon each other as soon as they closed the door to the apartment, and apart from the sounds of their lovemaking, a trail of discarded clothing was the only clue to their whereabouts…

-----------------

Just after five a. m., a dark coloured car pulled up outside Dan's apartment block. It shone with a high wax shine under the early morning sunshine that was just peeking over the rooftops. Two smartly dressed men got out of the front of the car and made their way towards the block.

At the same time several similar cars were making house calls across the city's suburbs, to the homes of Dan's team mates, and Ed Clewley. Almost to the minute, the doorbells were rung.

-----------------------

**Pimlico.**

Steve Hughes mum answered the door. Two smartly dressed men stood there, one held out a warrant card.

"Mrs Hughes?"

She nodded.

One of the men spoke up. "DS Leake, DC Joiner. New Scotland Yard. Is your son in. we'd like to ask him a few questions."

Sheila Hughes squinted at the card. Her lack of reading spectacles, the early hour of the wake up call, and the bright sunny morning combining to create the beginnings of a headache.

"Do you know what time it is!" It wasn't a question.

"Five a.m. Madam." Replied Joiner, a little too cheerfully. It earned him a searing glare.

"I know. Some idiot has just knocked me up." She replied through clenched teeth. Joiner wrinkled his brow slightly.

Leake wasn't so easily thwarted. "Can we have a word please. It's important.

"He's not here. Try the station dorm. I think he was working last night."

"No he wasn't. Please check." Insisted Leake.

Sheila folded her arms. "No. I don't need to. His bedroom door was open as I came down to answer this one. He's not there. Satisfied!"

"Can we check?" Said Leake.

Sheila's lips pursed. She took a breath. "Got a warrant?" There was a pause. "I thought not! Now leave, before I really lose my temper."

Leake tried one last time. "Mrs Hughes. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Not a clue. I'm his mother, not his gaoler. Try his friends, his colleagues. Pete Edgerton, Danny Carter, Tony Bayliss."

Leake opened his mouth to ask another question but the door was closed firmly in his face. Sheila had had enough.

The two coppers looked at one another then turned back to their car. Once inside, Leake reported back to his senior officer, DCI Yates. The reply he got wasn't what he expected. He looked at Joiner.

"I don't think the Guv'nor's too happy." He said.

------------------------------------------

**Perivale.**

Buffy's dream was coming to her in flashes. From what she could tell, she was standing in a clearing by some woods. She didn't recognise the location. Suddenly there was a wailing sound and raggedly dressed people with terrified looks on their faces came running into the clearing from the woods. They began scattering left and right, their voices calling out for help.

One by one they disappeared into thin air as a diverging beams of light shone down from the sky and passed over the spot where they ran. There was another inhuman wailing scream and another light passed over the ground depositing a demon; a demon dressed in a black leather coat. The hair was almost white, matted and long. It's skin was pale grey and shiny, its high forehead face had piercing eyes.

Another of the ragged people, a woman, came running into view. She was looking behind her as though she were being chased. By the time she saw the demon it was too late. It shot out a hand and caught the young woman. She screamed, the demon let out a triumphant bellow and thrust its hand to her bosom. She screamed, her face twisted in pain, and Buffy could see her age visibly, gaining sixty or seventy years in a few seconds.

The demon dropped the desiccated body and gave a sated sound, as though it had just had a good meal. The look on its face didn't last long. Turning towards the direction she was standing, it rushed towards her rapidly and thrust out a hand….

--------------------------

The sound of the outer door intercom buzzing woke her with a jolt. Instinctively she thought of the Scythe that was lying on the floor at the bedside, and it flew up into her hands.

Dan let out a groan as he looked at the clock. "It's bloody five o'clock, who the hell is calling at this time in a morning?"

He turned over and saw her sitting bolt upright, clutching the Scythe. If it hadn't been for the look of horror on her face, the sight of her pert breasts would have given rise to a more flippant comment.

"Bad dream?" He asked, worry etching his own features.

"Scary." was the only word she uttered.

Dan was out of bed in a flash. "Anything to do with who that is?" He asked, pulling on jeans and a tee shirt. The buzzer sounded again.

She shook her head. "Don't think so. See who it is. I'll tell you later."

Dan left the bedroom and closed the door. Picking up their discarded clothing as he traversed the room, he dropped them into the linen sack in the bathroom on his way.

"Who is it?" He asked, pushing the communication button. He saw the two men on the screen but didn't recognise them.

"_Police Officers. Open up!" _Said the taller one.

"Yeah. Me too. Got a warrant card?" Retorted Dan.

"_Yes, Constable we know you are. Open up!"_

"If you are then, you know the drill. Then I'll decide whether the door gets opened or not." Dan replied.

A card was produced and held up to the camera. The camera took a second to focus and Dan scanned it expertly, looking for all the pointers that said it was genuine. He pushed the button to open the outer door.

It took the pair a little time to ascend the stairs to Dan's floor. Once there they knocked on his apartment door.

Dan had taken the time to splash some water on his face in the bathroom and warn Buffy mentally that they had company, so that she could make herself decent. As they knocked he opened the door.

"Constable Daniel Carter?" Asked the one who had produced his warrant card.

"I think we've established that. What's the problem Detective Sergeant Solomon?"

Solomon was slightly taken aback. He hadn't expected that Dan would be able to read his name on the card. "This is DC Wright. We're from the Serious and Organised Crime Unit, New Scotland Yard." Said the taller of the two. "Can you tell me your whereabouts yesterday evening between nine and eleven p.m?"

"Out, with my fiancée. Why? And what are the S and O doing asking that at this time of the morning? shouldn't you be waking up some bank robbers or drug dealers." Dan was thinking that this was a waste of someone's time

"Just answer the question please. Out where? Specifically."

"East end. Millennium Dome area. Why, what's going on?"

"Can you corroborate that. Were there any other witnesses who can vouch that you were there?"

Dan was glad that they hadn't asked exactly _what _he was doing there. "A few dozen, some of my colleagues from Belgravia nick. What's all this about?" He replied.

As yet, Dan hadn't allowed them across the threshold. Across the hallway a neighbours' door opened the length of the security chain, enough to allow the elderly lady to peer out at the three of them.

They weren't demons, or vamps, he'd have sensed it by now, so he invited them in.

"Shall we take this inside please gentlemen. You're disturbing my neighbours." Said Dan giving the elderly lady a friendly wave.

She waved back on recognising him, smiled, and the door closed.

Buffy appeared from the bedroom, barefoot, hair freshly brushed, wearing one of Dan's rugby shirts, a pair of pedal pusher shorts just visible under the hem.

She said nothing to the two men and headed for the kitchen. Playing the role of hostess, she pulled mugs, tea and coffee from the cupboard; and switched the kettle on. She was hungry so she pulled out an energy bar from the cupboard, and unwrapped the end ready to take a bite whilst she was preparing. She wanted to know what they were doing there, and also wanted to bolster the impression that Dan had nothing to hide.

"Tea, or coffee?" She called out.

"Er, tea, please." It had had the desired effect. Solomon's tone had softened in surprise.

"You're American?" Came Wright's voice.

Buffy's head appeared around the door. She flashed him a tight smile. "I can see why they made you a detective."

Wright looked a little embarrassed at his ability to state the obvious, and got a sharp look from his superior. Dan took the opportunity to get the question back on topic.

"Okay. With all due respect, sir. Enough of this. What's going on!?"

"Information has been passed to us of certain irregularities at Belgravia nick. We were preparing our investigation when things took a more significant turn yesterday evening. I take it you haven't heard the news at all?"

Both Dan and Buffy shook their heads. "Irregularities?" Queried Dan. An alarm bell went off in his head.

_~"Careful what you say. Lets find out more."~ _He messaged.

"No. Why what's happened?" Asked Buffy, fearing another bombing. _~"Okay, you take point."~ _She added mentally.

"Arthur Maguire and his three security guards were gunned down at the Marriot conference."

For a moment neither Buffy or Dan said anything. They exchanged a puzzled glance, then Buffy asked. "They're dead?"

"Yes. All of them." Said Solomon.

"They were shot?" Asked Dan.

Solomon nodded.

"Who by?" Asked Buffy. "Sorry. By _whom_?" She corrected herself.

Solomon shrugged. "Well, that's the sixty four thousand dollar question. Witnesses say that three policemen wearing balaclavas and riot gear burst in, set off a thunder flash, and got caught by his security guards."

"So, if they were caught…How did all four of them get shot, and why are you here?" Dan was confused, Solomon wasn't making sense.

"Because the three policemen escaped, and shot the guards on the way out."

"So they didn't shoot Maguire?" Buffy was just as puzzled.

"Because Maguire wasn't just shot…He was executed. By June Manning!"

-------------------------------------

**Kew. Clewley residence.**

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Asked Giles as he put his head around the lounge door.

The two senior detectives looked at him in surprise. They hadn't expected anyone else to be there. They stood in the middle of the lounge as he walked in.

"Rupert. You'd better hear this. Have a seat." Said Edward. "This is DCI Yates and DI Tabley from New Scotland Yard."

Giles nodded to the pair, unsure of heir purpose.

Allison appeared from the kitchen with a tray of teacups in her hands and a worried look on her face.

"Ah, Rupert, you're up. I'll get another cup." Her voice was thick, as though she was barely holding back the tears.

She placed the tray down and bustled back into the kitchen.

Ed indicated to the men to take a seat on the sofa and to continue.

"As I was saying. Arthur Maguire was shot dead last night during his media conference…."

"Good lord!" Came the comment.

Giles' glasses came off and he began polishing as the tale unfolded. He stopped polishing when he heard the part about the three police officers that had allegedly attempted to carry out the murder of Arthur Maguire, but after initial thwarting of that, the fact that June Manning had completed the action.

When it emerged that Edward and some of the officers under him were being investigated for certain irregularities…

"Irregularities?" Questioned Giles. He gave Edward a puzzled look.

"Some of our unsolved cases." Said Edward. There was emphasis on the word '_cases'_; which Giles took as a coded reference to those involving Buffy, and or the WSC.

"Why don't we both get dressed and take this down to the station." Suggested Edward, standing up.

"Can't do that I'm afraid Chief Superintendent. Some of your officers are being questioned as we speak and I have a team going through your office right now. I'm afraid you are suspended until the outcome of the investigation.

Edward looked pale. "What! You can't! Who's authority are you acting upon. Out with it. Now!"

"The Chief Constable's." Came the reply.

There was a gasp from the doorway as Alison heard the last sentences. She disappeared back into the kitchen and they heard her sobbing. Edward followed her to give comfort. He shot a glare over his shoulder at the two detectives.

Giles remained seated and calm. As the senior of the two opened his mouth to speak, Giles fixed him with a glare of his own. "I think our Chief Constable has overstepped his brief this time." He stated.

"Excuse me. What do you mean? Who did you say you were?" Asked the DCI.

Giles remained calm, but there was steel in his voice as he started polishing his lenses again.

"I didn't. However, I will offer this. Have hope that none of your colleagues have upset the wrong people by taking the actions that they have this morning. It may very well be the last mistake they make." He paused. "I am now going to make a telephone call, after that conversation has taken place, you will receive new instructions, and I expect everything to be returned, untouched, to it's rightful place by the time my friend has dressed himself and travelled to Belgravia. Is that understood?"

"You don't have the right…" Started the senior officer.

"I have every right. Did I not make myself clear!" Confirmed Giles more forcefully.

The two men nodded, but it was a puzzled look on their faces.

Giles picked up the phone, dialled, and put it onto speakerphone.

"_Prime Minister's residence" Came a voice at the other end._

"It's Rupert Giles here. I apologise for the early hour. Is he there perchance?"

"_One moment, Lord Giles."_

All of a sudden the two detectives didn't know where to put themselves. A voice came on the other end of the phone, they didn't need to ask who it was, they'd heard it enough times on the radio and television over the last few years.

Giles quickly explained what had happened, and it appeared that Downing Street had not been made aware of the action, or the murder of Maguire. When Giles got to the part about Edward's suspension, there was a loud _WHAT!_ from the other end that made both the detectives jump.

Allison and Edward appeared in the doorway again, having heard the conversation. Alison's demeanour was a little more confident now she could see that someone was on her husband's side.

The call ended with a promise from the other end. _"Give me half an hour please Lord Giles. I'll have this sorted out immediately."_

"Thank you Prime Minister." Giles replaced the receiver. "It would appear that your action is over. Now if you would be so kind as to leave, quietly, some of us would like to get another hour of sleep." He added, calmly.

The pair stood, flummoxed by the turn in events, and headed for the door, mumbling apologies to Alison and Edward as they did.

The front door closed behind them, Alison threw her arms, first around Edward, then Giles squeezing for all she was worth.

"Thank you. Thank you." Was all she could say.

Giles patted her on the back. "When I can do something, I will." He said.

Edward watched as the car pulled away. He turned to Giles. "Okay. We know it wasn't any of us. But someone did set out to kill Maguire. So who was it, and why?"

"He was a demon, and the report from Heidi and Helga tells me that his security men were some of this new type of possessed humans. Whoever these three were, they were lucky to get out alive. As for Mrs Manning, I only know what I've been told, but she doesn't sound like the sort of person that could instigate this sort of action. And to use hollow points without any knowledge of what you're up against is highly unusual. It's probably the only way to ensure success, other than decapitation." Replied Giles.

"I agree. June Manning must have acted alone. I must say, I didn't see it coming, she's been in and out of hospital for months. The last I heard was when Daniel saw her about four months ago. He said then that he didn't think she had long to live.

"That poor woman." Interjected Allison. "She's gone on for almost year hoping that the police can tie her daughter's murder to Maguire and give her some sense of justice. Then the CPS drop everything as if to say that Amanda's death was nothing. So she feels that her only course of action is to do take it upon herself. Eye for an eye!"

"We were going to deal with him when the time was right." Said Edward.

"You could have told her that." Allison looked from her husband to Rupert and back again in astonishment. "Surely you could have told her something!!?"

---------------------------------------

**Perivale.**

"June?!!" Dan couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "There's got to be some mistake?"

"There isn't, I'm afraid. We've got her in a secure ward at St. Thomas's. If she ever wakes up, she's got a lot of explaining to do."

"You said she wasn't well the last time you saw her." Said Buffy, she could see that Dan was in a state of shock.

Dan nodded still trying to fathom why June had done this. Blow that. How had June done this?

"The gun, what sort of gun was it?" Buffy fired at Solomon, to keep him on the defensive whilst Dan recovered.

"A Glock. She used hollow points as well. Emptied the whole clip into him. Made sure there was plenty of mess." Replied Solomon, a hint of satisfaction in his voice as he told her. He was trying to shock her as well. It didn't work.

"That's just gross! You enjoy your job too much." Commented Buffy.

"June doesn't know anything about guns. Not even how to get hold of one." Dan said.

"Then we have to wonder if these three were in league with her, don't we?" Said Solomon.

"I don't think so. Why didn't they take her with them when they left." Pondered Dan.

"And why dress up to look like cops?" Asked Buffy.

"Probably because they were." Answered Solomon.

"Can you say set up!" Buffy's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"I beg your pardon miss?" Replied Solomon.

"Granted, I'm sure." She gave the man a tight smile.

Dan smothered a grin as she continued. "Danny was with me last night… All night. So were his colleagues and about thirty of my students, showing them London's sights. They didn't do it! Look somewhere else!"

A light came on in Wright's head as he realised what was happening. He opened his mouth to comment, but got no further, as the phone in Solomon's pocket rang. He excused himself, took the call, listened for a moment, then stiffened as if someone had pushed a rod up his back. He paled and stammered out an apology, then offered the phone to Buffy.

"Someone…someone to speak to you. Miss Summers." He stuttered.

Coming down from her rant, she took the phone, listened for a moment, and a grin spread across her face. "…Can I ask how the Prime Minister found out?" There was a pause. "Oh, he was. He did. I see. Uh huh. Barely, your call saved them." She looked at the two detectives as she said it. There was another pause as she listened again. "About a hundred…. Really! He will! … Oh that's great! Tell him I look forward to seeing him there. Thank you…. Bye."

She snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Solomon. Dan couldn't hide the grin any longer, as she messaged him the last piece of information.

"Brilliant. Mum will be chuffed to bits!" He replied, out loud.

Solomon looked at his sidekick. "Did you understand any of that?" He asked.

Wright shrugged. he had lost track of what was happening as soon as the name _Prime Minister _had been mentioned.

Dan opened the door, he didn't need to elaborate, he just smiled and indicated to the exit. "I think that's your cue to leave gentlemen." He said.

The two shocked detectives stood up. Solomon was still talking as they did. "You've got friends in some very high places Miss Summers."

Wright posed a question to Dan. "If it wasn't you who was there, who was it? And where did June Manning get the gun. There were no serial numbers on it, and it's ballistic print isn't on any of our lists."

"What will happen to her?" Buffy asked, distracting him and avoiding the question.

"If she lives, she'll be charged, and tried, but the doctors are doubtful she'll last much more than forty eight hours." Replied Solomon.

They left. Dan returned to the lounge to see Buffy pensively staring out of the window. He was about to ask her about the dream she'd had when something occurred to him. He dashed into the bedroom and keyed in the code on the gun safe.

"Oh shit!" He called out.

"What?" Buffy whirled around, pulled from her thoughts.

"The Glock that Xander gave me from the WSC armoury, before we went to Paris. It's missing!"

------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter Sixty Three**


	65. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer**. I own nothing…

Here's a bit more of the same day….

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**Geneva, Switzerland.**

Klaus Hecht paced in front of his three lieutenants.

"All of them?" His attitude was one of surprise.

"Yes sir. Apparently by three armed policemen. There is a full report on it's way as soon as our contact can verify the precise details."

"I see. And K'Aarstchen?" He was shot dead by a woman? Not the Slayer or one of her aides?"

"No sir. This woman has been identified as the mother of Amanda Manning. She collapsed shortly after the shooting and was taken to hospital. She is not expected to live very long. An advanced form of cancer, I believe."

Hecht paced for a few moments more, rubbing his chin in thought. Then he paused and addressed the three men.

"Very well. Have all the enhancement material removed from the bottling plant. If the slayer is behind this I don't want her to find anything incriminating. Destroy any evidence or have it brought over here. There is a flour mill in Bern that we own the rights to. We will set up production and distribution from there.

"What about the cost?"

The price is insignificant when put against the success of the mission. Do it! And quickly!"

The three men nodded and left the room.

---------------------------------------

**Perivale.**

"She stole the gun!?…How? When?" Asked Buffy, incredulously.

"Search me. I haven't seen her since before you and I met, it's got to be nearly four months." Shrugged Dan.

"Could she have gotten in while we were out?"

"I suppose so. I haven't changed the locks, and I didn't ask her for Mandy's key back. I didn't really like to, and I certainly didn't think I needed to guard against June. But that doesn't explain how she got the gun from the safe. I put it in there after we got back from Paris, and I haven't needed it since."

"Did she know the combination. Was it loaded?" Asked Buffy.

"It was unloaded and the chamber was empty, the clips are missing too, and as for knowing the combination….Oh…Hell! Mandy knew the combination. Remember, I told you about the night she died. She left her diary in there."

"Mandy must have either told her mom, or written it down then." Sighed Buffy.

"It's still my fault though." Said Dan, dejectedly.

"How do you get to that conclusion?"

"I should have changed the locks, the combination. I'm a firearms copper. I have to be responsible for these things."

"Heyyy. Wait a minute. There's no way you could have known she'd do this. Look. I'll call Giles and tell him, maybe he can help."

"He's going to think I'm a right bloody idiot."

"Stop beating yourself up over it. It's not your fault, you couldn't have known what she was going to do."

Dan shook his head and headed for the bathroom. He needed a shower and five minutes to think clearly.

Buffy felt his anguish, she'd been in this position herself when Angel had killed Jenny Callendar, so she allowed him to take the time he needed. She picked up the phone and called Giles' cell number.

As Giles answered she explained briefly what the problem was. Her mentor related the events that had taken place at the Clewley's residence earlier and agreed that they should help the poor woman, and quickly, but as to what form that should take, he was at a loss.

They were still exploring possibilities when Dan returned from the shower, looking a lot brighter.

"I've had a few thoughts, and an idea." He said.

----------------------------------------

**Rio de Janeiro.**

Nine a.m. found Angus McKenzie stood in the library communications room, ready to receive the new student. Kennedy stood next to him, just off centre of the circular deep pile rug that covered the middle of the room. To the untrained eye, it was just a rug, to the initiated, it was a landing pad…

There was the telltale breeze and flash that announced Willow's arrival in the centre of the rug. She appeared with a thin brunette girl of about thirteen holding her right hand. In her left was a holdall. As they materialised the girl's knees buckled.

Kennedy was already poised to grab the teen and steadied her downward motion until she was seated on the rug.

"It's okay, I got you. Breathe deeply for a minute and you'll be great."

"Woah! Head rush!" Muttered the teen.

Her senses overloaded as she felt Kennedy's slayer presence next to her, and she scooted herself backwards away from the feeling.

"It's okay. Geraldine. Calm down. Breathe deeply. This is Kennedy, she's a slayer too." Said Willow.

Geri's eyes flicked around the room and settled first on Kennedy, then on Angus.

"Who's that?" She demanded.

"I'm McKenzie, miss."

Kennedy helped the girl up. "Mack's our butler. He's okay."

The girl's eyes widened even further. "Butler! You got servants!? Cool."

McKenzie took the holdall from Willow, and spoke softly to the newcomer.

"If you'll come with me miss, I'll show you to your room, and explain some of the facilities that we have here."

Geri looked at Willow.

"It's okay. You go with Angus a-an' get settled in. I'll see you in a while and introduce you to the other girls." Willow said.

The pair left, the girl's head bobbing left and right as they walked away, taking in her new surroundings. Willow moved to the computer and began entering Geraldine's details.

Kennedy leaned on the back of the chair and watched.

"Kansas huh? Maybe we should nickname her Dorothy."

Willow said nothing but continued filling in the database fields until the record was complete. Then she pulled up another screen to view the total list of students living there, and another showing graphs.

"I think it's slowing down. I can't be sure though. I need a lot more information before I can make a proper analysis."

"You mean, there aren't so many of us?" Asked Kennedy, sitting beside her lover and positioning herself so that she could see the witch's face.

Willow's brow furrowed. "Not exactly. I think that there's just not as many replacing those we lose. When I did the spell, it activated all of them, a-an' as we lost a few, more became chosen. But as the years go on there should be more and more slayers, not less and less. It's an exponential thing."

"Like replacements?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"When a potential starts her periods, it makes her eligible for becoming a slayer, you mean?"

"Uh huh. As you know, not all girls get their first period at the same age…"

Kennedy gave her a look that said she was preaching to the choir.

"...etcetera, but there should be a correlation between those that could feasibly be chosen as slayers. If you accept that there are say, fifty thousand girls around the world in that age group, only maybe four per cent are possible slayers…."

Kennedy punched at the buttons on the calculator. "Two thousand. Uh huh. I see what you're getting at."

Willow nodded. "…Over the last few weeks we've lost a few. Three in Paris. Two in the far east two weeks ago, and Faith lost two within the last month in Cleveland."

"And with Geraldine, only three replacements."

"Exactly."

"So, you're saying that if we're hit with any major losses, the chances that they'll all be replaced anytime soon are…."

"Less than fifty percent. Well, that's a guess at the moment, but you see what I'm getting at."

"Crap! You gonna tell Giles?"

"I have to. But what still puzzles me, is the spell the old council identified potentials. I can only sense them when they are called, and none of the seers can help me, trust me, I've tried asking them. They say it's because I activated all the potentials at once, it kinda negated any previous spell of recognition. That tells me that there was, or rather, is, a spell to identify them. I have to find that spell, and re-incant it.

Kennedy gave her a worried sideways look. "You realise that we could end up having a nursery full of babies….God, think of all the diapers!"

Willow wrinkled her nose slightly at the thought. "Maybe it won't be that bad. Did your watcher never mention how they found you?"

"Will. I was eight. All I know was that one day dad told me I was going to get a private tutor. They didn't tell him how they knew either."

Willow threw her hands up in a pique of frustration. "See. This is what you get when you have a-a stick in the mud like Travers in charge. No-one else is allowed to know, a-an' then, when they get blown sky high, nobody else can find out either. Stupid!"

Kennedy had a grin on her face as she listened to Willow's rant. It was one of the many things she loved about the redhead. Her passion for what they were trying to achieve.

….That was when the phone rang.

--------------------

**Oxford.**

Hayley was still half asleep as she wandered into the bathroom. Locking the door, she dropped her pj bottoms and squatted on the toilet. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands to remove some of the sleep, thinking of what was planned for the day ahead.

A pain in her stomach told her that all was not right, and she felt a little queasy. As she urinated into the pan, she glanced down to see what was amiss.

There was blood. Not too much, but it was there.

"Aww shit. Trust me to start today." She muttered.

She wiped herself clean and reached into the cabinet for a tampon and a sanitary pad. After inserting the former, she disposed of the waste, flushed the toilet, and turned on the shower.

Ten minutes later she returned to her room wrapped in a towel, fresher and more awake than she had felt since before her kidnap…

-------------------------

**Croydon.**

Royce, Parker and Davies sat around the table, their bags packed, ready to move on. The tabloid spread out in front of them bore the headline… _"A Mother's Revenge."_

"Is this going to be a problem?" Queried Davies.

"Why should it be? We didn't ask her to go there and do it. She acted on her own volition." Said Royce.

"I know that! But It's Manning's mum. What if plod put two and two together?" Said Davies.

"Let's be glad she was there, otherwise we'd be back inside by now, or dead. Those three were bloody quick; and strong." Interjected Parker. "I don't think we've been hit that hard and fast, ever. How the hell did they recover so quickly?"

Royce gave him a look that said; enough. He didn't want Parker venting and speculating on exactly how the three security men could have taken them down so easily. Especially when they'd had the element of surprise.

"Look. We got out. The job's done. Lets get the fuck out of here. Usual drill. Separate routes, vary your travel. And keep your eyes open." Ordered Royce.

The other two nodded their agreement.

"See you in the Caymans. Two weeks." He added.

Davies shook hands with them both, and picked up his bag. "Later." He said, and walked out the door.

The remaining pair sat and read the papers for a while, hardly speaking, although Royce could tell that Parker wanted to discuss it further. Half an hour later Parker left leaving Royce on his own. Bored with the paper, he switched on the TV whilst he waited for his turn to leave. As it tuned in, the newscaster was finishing his introduction to the report.

"…_..Police have since denied that any of their officers were involved in the attack. This report from Lindsey Waterman."_

The shot of a female reporter stood outside New Scotland Yard and Royce listened to her subsequent report on how a dawn operation had been carried out by senior plain clothed officers to the homes of several of Belgravia officers' addresses, but the operation had been aborted when it had emerged that June Manning had acted alone. The report also gave her location and that her condition was 'grave'.

As she wound up her statement the screen split into three parts to show the studio presenter, the reporter, and a live view of the main entrance at St. Thomas's hospital. The studio man posed several questions.

"Has there been any indication as to the identity of the other assailants, the ones responsible for the security team's demise?"

"_None. Jeremy. All that I've been told is that they are looking into it. As yet they haven't been able to question her."_

"I'm aware that June Manning is a widow, and has no other living relatives. Has there been any comment from the Carter family on her actions?"

"_I'm afraid not. As you remember, the police at Belgravia took out an injunction against the media last year, forbidding any contact with June Manning, Constable Carter or his family regarding the Amanda Manning case. That injunction still upholds in respect of this incident because there is an obvious connection; although it remains to be seen what will happen if Mrs Manning survives, and is formally charged_."

"Any speculation whether or not any of the family will visit her whilst she's in hospital?"

"_Again that's hard to say. They are renowned for keeping their private life very private, but generally, it is considered that being the sort of family that they are, they wouldn't allow her to be alone at a time like this."_

The screen flicked back to the studio presenter.

"Thank you for that report Lindsey. As soon as there are any updates we'll let you know. As always, you can post any comments you may have on our forum web pages. .com. Now onto the business report. Here's James…"

Royce switched off the set in disgust. "The bastard's got away with it. Not even hauled over the fucking coals!" He muttered.

This put him and his team in a precarious position. Sooner than expected, they were going to be hounded, he could sense it. He had to do something to keep the plod at bay. Stop them looking any further than their own back yard.

He left the room and came back with another bag. Royce placed it on the table and checked the contents. Satisfied, he picked up both bags and made his way out.

-------------------------------------

**US Embassy, London.**

Mary Ann looked up as the marine placed the despatch box on the end of her desk.

"Miss Blake, this one's marked for a Miss Summers. We don't have a Miss Summers on the staff."

She checked the Presidential seal on the box. "It's okay Priestly, I know who she is. I'll see to it."

The marine stiffened. "Ma'am. It has the Presidential seal on it. I'm supposed to stay within six feet of it at all times, until it's delivered." He stated.

"I know. Look Priestly. She might not come here today. She might not even come here tomorrow. Are you gonna wait around until she does turn up? Even I can't wait that long to take a pee." She answered.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. "You sayin' it's not that important, ma'am?"

"No. It's very important. I happen to know what's in there. And she will get it. I promise."

Priestly looked puzzled, but he knew better than to question his superior about the nature of the contents.

"Yes ma'am." He acknowledged. Clicking to attention, he saluted, and smartly turned and marched away. Mary Ann gave a lopsided grin at the retreating marine and settled back to her work. As he disappeared She glanced at the clock, dialled Buffy's cell number, and got her voicemail.

"Hey, Buffy. It's Mary Ann. You got mail at the Embassy. Gimme a call when you get this message. Bye."

---------------------------------------

**Hampstead. London**

Harry Pearce walked his dog across the road and into the newsagents. He collected his usual morning paper, The Times.

For him to have a day off without having to go onto the grid at least once was a rarity, especially so soon after a major event like Thursday's, and he was determined to relax, read a little, do the crossword, and walk his dog.

The Sikh behind the counter greeted his regular customer with a smile and handed him the collective Saturday supplements that accompanied the broadsheet paper.

Harry sighed at the mass of bagged glossy magazines whose covers pronounced their exclusive interviews, lifestyle tips, and the latest television soap star to lose ten pounds in three days type stories. To him, it was an unnecessary brain numbing exercise.

"No Ranjit, please. I have enough of this junk for recycling already. Give it to someone who actually wants it. It's a waste of a rain forest." He groaned.

"Actually, Mr Pearce, they don't make paper from rainforest wood, and a lot of it is already recycled." Ranjit grinned, and pushed the pile across the counter towards him.

Harry was about to protest further when he caught the determined nod, no more than a slight twitch. He said no more but picked up the bundle, placed a tenner in the man's hand and headed out of the door.

Paper bundle tucked under his arm, Harry made it home in an unhurried fashion, taking a route through the local park to out manoeuvre any tail. Once behind his front door he let his Jack Russell off the lead and checked for any signs that someone may have entered whilst he was gone. There were none, so he headed for the kitchen, placed the bundle on the table, switched on the kettle and put two scoops of tea into the pot.

Amongst the papers was a plain brown envelope. He tore open the end and read the handwritten note inside.

"_Harry. _

_Cotterdam…Your three detainees weren't among the dead. They've only announced seven dead. The Al-Qaeda suspects. There were three other bodies but Special Branch know that it wasn't who they expected to find there, and are covering it up. Guess who's authorised the investigation into the fire… Our old friend Oliver Mace…That's one report I'd like to see when it gets published. It will be a lovely work of fiction. I know you don't listen to the radio or watch T V at the weekend. Read the report on page two in The Times, and see what you think…"_

The note wasn't signed, but Harry knew who it was from. He picked up the appropriate paper and turned to page two as instructed.

"_June Manning Guns Down Arthur Maguire."_

"Good Lord!" He made no other comment until he'd read the article written by the Times' correspondent who'd been present when it had happened.

There were a couple of paragraphs about the three alleged police officers who burst in, and a little speculation as to whether they might actually have been policemen. But the likely hood that the writer would leave himself open to libellous prosecution, no names, inferred or otherwise were reported. The fact remained though, that June Manning had fired the fatal shots at Arthur Maguire…

Harry read the note from his contact again, and nodded in silent agreement as he came to the same conclusion. He made the tea, let it brew for a few minutes, then poured himself a cup.

After that, he made a phone call….

--------------------------------

**Dan's Audi.**

They had just got into the car and were en route to St. Thomas's when Buffy received the call. She put it on speaker and they listened to Harry's synopsis of the events, and gave him a rundown of what had happened earlier, and of Dan's rescue plan.

"Yeah, well making a person disappear is the easy part. Making it look like they died is a lot harder without a body. I have one of the Watchers dealing with a new identity, we're pretty good at that part." Explained Buffy.

"_We should compare notes sometime. As for a body, I have a mortuary contact, if you need one."_

"I'll talk to Will, she's the one who has to agree to that. It's against the wiccan creed, or something. Meet us there, would you Harry, we may need a little backup getting in and out."

"_What about Edward Clewley. Can he help?"_

"Ed's got his hands full with Belgravia and after this morning's accusations I don't want to put him under any more pressure than I have to. Danny's buds are all at Geoff Boroughs' parents place this weekend. I had seven teams of slayers out last night cleaning out all the nests, I think we got 'em all though.

"_It never rains but it pours." _Remarked Harry.

"You can say that again. Talk about timing, right now, we should be on our way to Oxford to see my sister, and then there's also the small matter of our wedding arrangements. So, life is more than a little busy."

"_I see. Alright, I'll meet you there. I'll alert someone on my team to search for those three men."_

"My guess is they'll be long gone by now. They got what they went there for." Answered Dan.

"_Possibly. It could be that they're tying up all the loose ends. You should be careful too."_

"Will do Harry, thanks." He added.

Buffy ended the call then relayed the information to Ed at Belgravia, who did indeed have his hands full. His first task had been to meet with Dave Gorman and to check that the paperwork had been returned to its rightful place, then tie up any of the loose ends appertaining to mystical attacks involving Buffy, Dan, and those members of his staff who were aware of the supernatural nature of the incidents. That, he hoped, would stave off any future attempt from accusations of irregularities or vigilantism..

Since his early morning wake up call, he'd caught upon the previous evening's events and had drawn more or less the same conclusion, although his surmising hadn't included the three hit men until Buffy gave him Harry's information.

As Buffy put the phone back into her bag, Dan glanced sideways at her.

"You have that thoughtful look. Are you thinking Harry might be right?"

"Dunno. Maybe."

"Then perhaps we should take along a little extra insurance."

Buffy grinned wickedly at him as she caught his thoughts. "Something low profile, you're getting positively devious Danny Carter….I like it."

Dan grinned back at her and made a right turn, pointing the car in the direction of the WSC…

-------------

**Oxford.**

Dawn sighed as she saw her sisters identity come upon her cell phone display.

"You're not coming, are you." Said the younger Summers sarcastically as she answered it.

"_How'd you guess?"_

"I know you, remember. You're my sister."

"_Dawn, there are things you don't know about. We'll try and get there later, honest. Did Giles call you yet?"_

"No. Why?"

"_June Manning blew Maguire's brains out last night at the press conference."_

"Whoa! Way to go June Manning…Wait. Who's she?"

Buffy explained, and Dawn saw that there was mitigating reason why they should be elsewhere. All that Buffy required Dawn to do was have a good time and relay the information to the others. On the upside, if all went to plan, they would be with her by late afternoon.

---------------

Buffy had barely ended that call, when Dan's phone started ringing. It was his mother…..

----------------------------

**St. Thomas's Hospital.**

Due to their diversion, it was Harry who arrived first. He flashed his ID card at the duty officers who stood either side of the door.

"I'd like a few minutes with Mrs. Manning if you don't mind."

One of them opened the door and allowed him inside, then followed on behind. When Harry realised the guard wasn't going away, the Section Chiefs glower made the constable feel as though he'd been turned to stone.

"I meant alone!" Harry stated.

The uniform backed out of the door and Harry took a quick look at the chart that hung at the foot of the bed in the private room. June was still sleeping, or unconscious, oblivious to his presence. He shook his head slowly at what he read, and replaced the chart as the door opened. A doctor came in.

"I'm Doctor Whitcombe. Do you usually arrive unannounced….Mr…?

"Pearce. I'm with the Security Services. How is she?" Harry held out his hand and they shook.

"Security Services? Isn't that M-I something or other?" Asked Whitcombe.

"Something like that." Replied Harry.

"What's your interest?" Enquired Whitcombe. He lowered his voice. "Not one of yours is she?"

"Let's just say that I have concern for her welfare. I can't say more than that I'm afraid. National Security." Harry said, quietly.

If Whitcombe wanted to play the spook angle Harry wasn't about to deny him. He was about to continue giving Harry a synopsis of June's condition when there was a tap on the door.

"Yes!" Called out Whitcombe.

The door was opened by one of the officers to reveal Dan and Buffy waiting to gain access. Harry waved them in and the door closed.

After brief introductions, Doctor Whitcombe gave them a run down of June's condition.

"….Basically, her body can't cope with the toll that the cancer, and the drugs she's having to take to counteract it. Her other organs are giving up. She's dying. Sooner than even her own specialists had thought." He finished, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What about other options? Transplants?" Harry asked.

Whitcombe shook his head. "They did some tests last year, just after she was diagnosed, and they came back as incompatible. Her blood group is extremely rare, making it nigh on impossible to get her a match. Too high a risk of rejection. There was a new drugs they tried, it worked at first, then two weeks ago they re-assessed her as terminal, gave her a month at the most."

Dan stood sadly at the side of the bed and lightly touched June's hand. She stirred, and he messaged Buffy to find a way to get Whitcombe out of the room.

Harry was watching their nonverbal communication and caught on quickly. He asked Whitcombe if he could discuss something in his office with him and ushered the man from the room, giving Buffy a nod as they left.

When the door had closed Buffy whipped out her phone. A button push later and she'd connected to Willow. Thirty seconds after that Willow stood beside them.

Buffy stood blocking the door in case anyone came in and checked the voicemail message that had come through from Mary Ann, whilst Dan placed his hands over June's torso and the healing glow emitted from them. June stirred even more in her unconscious state, then opened her eyes.

"Danny…" She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Shhh. Don't talk. I'll get you some water." He said.

Willow checked the monitors, compared them to the notes on the clipboard, then took June's pulse manually.

"She's gonna be okay. Strong pulse and her vitals are reading normal." The witch announced.

June listened to the redhead, puzzlement etched on her now healthy looking face. Buffy produced a glass of water from the tray and handed it to the bewildered patient. She took a few sips and then looked Dan directly in the eye.

"I-I feel, great, actually. Where am I? Did someone operate on me? Did they find a donor?"

"In hospital. St. Thomas's, and no they didn't find a donor. June, why did you go after Maguire?" Dan got her off the subject in case the answers frightened her.

June wasn't to be put off easily though. "Who are these young ladies?"

Buffy stepped forward and took June's offered hand. "Buffy Summers. I'm… Daniel's fiancée."

"Yes, of course you are. Congratulations to you both. Your mother mentioned it when I spoke to her last." She glanced at Dan, then met Buffy's gaze again. "Actually, I'm really glad he's managed to find someone new, I'm pleased for you both."

Buffy gave her a shy but genuine smile. "That's nice of you to say that, thank you."

"Yes, thanks." Said Dan, slightly relieved. He had wondered how June might take this particular piece of news, and he sensed that she felt genuinely happy for them. "Why didn't you tell mum you'd been diagnosed as terminal? I'd have come to see you sooner." He added, a tone of concern in his voice.

June avoided his question and looked at Willow. "Are you a doctor? You look little young to be a doctor? Where's my own doctor?"

Willow shook her hand too. "Willow Rosenberg. A-and I'm not a doctor, I'm Buffy's best friend."

"I see. Now, will somebody please tell me why and how I feel better than I have in years?"

Dan shook his head. "Plenty of time for your questions later. First, I need to know why you went after Maguire? You've put yourself in a sticky situation June and we need to get you out of here quickly."

"Ah, that." She sighed. She answered his previous question first though because she knew it would come up again. "Well, I didn't mention the diagnosis to anyone because I'd had enough, and you've all done more than anyone should have to."

She paused, took another sip of water, then continued.

"It might have been better if I'd died. When I saw the announcement of Maguire's return, I knew I had to do something. The only reason I did it, was to make sure he didn't get away with what he'd done. You said all along that he must've hired someone to do it and when I saw that those responsible had died, I couldn't let it go; I wanted him to pay for what he did. I did think I might not need to do anything when those three men burst in, but after his bodyguards caught them I didn't have any other option. I thought it was you and a couple of your mates at first; but when I saw that they were wearing police gear, I knew it couldn't be you. You wouldn't have been so obvious."

Dan gave a chuckle. "Thanks for that vote of confidence. When did you take the gun out of my safe?"

June avoided his eyes. "Oh… That… Yesterday morning. I waited until you'd left, I used Mandy's key and found that the safe combination hadn't changed. It was the only place I thought I could get a gun from at short notice. I was so incensed when I read that the CPS had dropped all the charges, I felt that Maguire was coming back to gloat." She paused and took another sip of water. "Will you get into trouble?"

"Actually, it wasn't a traceable weapon. So, no." He answered.

"You had an untraceable weapon in your safe!?" Said June, amazed at Dan's rule bending.

"It was sort of mine. Actually." Said Buffy, meekly raising a hand.

"Yours! Oh. Sorry."

"No big. It's been replaced already, and I don't really use them myself." The slayer shrugged.

"Oh?" June was more puzzled. She looked at Dan, trying to gauge his demeanour. "Danny, what's going on?"

Dan glanced at Buffy, then Willow. He took a breath. "June. There are some things you should know. Firstly, Maguire did have Mandy killed; we've proved it. Until Thursday we had the man who did it and two of his pals locked up in Cotterdam Prison. We've just been told that they escaped under cover of a fire, and we have reason to believe that they were the ones who attacked the conference."

"I knew you wouldn't have done anything like that." Commented June.

Dan continued. "There were one or two other issues as well, but we were waiting for Maguire to get back into the UK so that we could hit him with all barrels at once. We also found the vehicle that was used to do the hit with. We had all the evidence, we just needed him out of Switzerland."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know. I've ruined everything." She said apologetically.

Dan put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "That's not your fault. I couldn't tell you all of this because of some other things. Mainly about what Mandy found out about the drugs that Maguire was producing and testing on the athletes…." He paused and glanced at the other two again.

"Yes, go on." Prompted June.

Dan was trying to choose his words carefully. "Well… It wasn't your ordinary everyday drugs. What Maguire was doing would have turned people, ordinary people, into monsters, but there is no law in the land that could have prevented it."

"Are you sure? Surely…"

Buffy helped out. "…Maguire couldn't have been stopped, not by the courts."

"So I did the right thing then?" Queried June, sceptical that she was being praised for actually killing someone.

"The important thing is that he's dead. More importantly, you killed him. It sort of saved us from doing it actually." Replied Buffy.

"Unfortunately, the law will only ever see that part of it. That's why we have to get you out of here, now." Added Dan.

Her next question died on her lips as the door opened and Harry returned.

"Everything….Ah. Mrs Manning, I see you're feeling better. He glanced at the others. "Explanations made, I assume?"

"Not exactly. June's wondering why she's still in the land of the living." Said Dan.

"..And wondering if I'm either dreaming, or having my leg pulled." Said June.

Harry held out a hand and shook hers. "I'm Harry Pearce. British Security Service. I assure you they are not pulling your leg, neither are you dreaming."

"A spook! Now I know I'm…"

"...Not dreaming!" Chorused the others

June folded her arms and set her jaw in defiance. "Daniel, stop this. Tell me what's going on. Now!"

Harry cleared his throat. "In respect of that, I have a cadaver in a nearby morgue that might meet our needs. Apparently it's been there for a few days, and from the report I got, she was a homeless person, no relatives, and only alias as a name." Offered Harry.

Willow shook her head. "Sorry. I can't use her. It wouldn't be right."

At Harry's questioning look, Willow expanded.

"Her body was human. Her soul was in that body. After death they're still connected, even though they're separated. The goddess wouldn't be pleased with me if I gave her another's identity, no matter how noble the reason. There has to be balance between the physical and the spiritual."

"I see. Then, how are you going to…?" Started Harry.

"…I can create something solid that looks like Mrs Manning, it'll last long enough for the purpose. Once it's interred it will return to its original state." Finished Willow.

"So, full coffin, empty coffin, huh?" Queried Buffy.

"Uh huh." Replied the redhead.

June's head bobbed back and forth around the group trying to catch on as to just what was being discussed.

"Willow, what do you need. We don't have a lot of time before someone comes back." Said Dan.

"I need a few follicles of Mrs Manning's hair, and a couple of minutes to prepare. Then I'll need the bed emptied." Willow answered.

June automatically reached and tugged a few strands of her hair. She was about to ask what they were needed for when Willow pre-empted her question.

"Sorry. It'll become clear in a minute or two." Smiled the redhead.

"Come on June, get dressed we're getting you out of here." Said Dan, pulling the curtains around one side of the bed.

Harry and Buffy looked in the cupboards and the wardrobe, but couldn't find her clothes.

"Forensics probably have them still." Dan said grabbing a blanket from the shelf and passing it to June. "Wrap yourself in this, we'll find you some more later." He instructed.

Willow set her bag on the table and pulled out several earthenware flasks and a mixing bowl, and mixed the hair with the contents of the jars into the bowl.

"No cauldron this time Willow?" Commented Dan.

The witch grinned at him but kept up her stirring of the contents. June was still looking very puzzled as she wrapped the blanket around her and stood watching the scene in front of her. "Now what?" She asked.

"Will does her mojo." Said Buffy as she guided her away from the bed. Willow poured the contents of the bowl over the mattress in the shape of a stick drawing, murmuring an incantation as she did; whilst Dan replaced the empty jars and bowl in her bag. The concoction swelled and took form, finally settling in that of a still, and very dead looking June. She then attached the monitors to the newly formed body on the bed and alarms went off on the instruments as they registered no life signs.

"Bloody hell!" Was all June could comment.

"You sound like Giles." Said Buffy.

Dan watched the mixture take shape. "You should patent that Willow. Instant Body Mix…For that instant body! Just add a lock of hair and simmer on a low incantation!" He quipped, the slogan tripping off his tongue.

"Who…? What???… How did you??…" June's shocked face was paling and she didn't know which question to complete first.

"Not now June. Willow, get her out of here. Quick." Said Dan, sensing the woman's rising panic.

Willow grabbed her bag and the hand of the surprised woman. There was a flash and they were gone.

A few seconds later the crash team burst through the door followed by Whitcombe, who called out instructions for a stimulant injection after a quick examination, and he waded into the resuscitation. A nurse ushered everyone out and directed them to a nearby waiting room

After several attempts with the defibrillators and compressions to the chest Whitcombe gave up trying and called a halt to the proceedings; pronouncing her dead. A nurse removed some of the extraneous equipment, leaving just the airway connection protruding from the body's mouth and an I V in the back of one hand. Most of the resuscitation team then left, leaving Whitcombe and a nurse to finish off.

------------------

As the nurse left the room after giving them the bad news about June, Buffy stood in the doorway of the waiting room as if she were expecting something to happen. It did. She spotted a familiar face watching the room from the waiting area. Mike Royce stood up, and walked purposefully towards her…

**End of Chapter Sixty Four.**


	66. Chapter Sixty Five

**Disclaimer. **I don't own it…. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…

There's more.….Nearly there….

Here's wishing everyone a Merry Christmas…And a Happy, and peaceful, New Year.

**Chapter Sixty Five.**

**St. Thomas's Hospital. London.**

Earlier, Royce had ducked past the camera crew stationed outside the hospital and stopped by the newsagents in the reception area. He chose a newspaper and then had made his way through the hospital. He didn't have to look hard for June Manning's location, he followed a couple of nurses along a corridor, and their chosen topic of gossip was the aforementioned patient…

He found a seat in the third floor waiting area. No-one took any notice of him, they just thought he was another poor sod who'd got caught in the NHS appointments system, either waiting for an appointment himself, or waiting for an out patient to be examined.

From his seat he could see the two uniforms guarding the door of the private room at the end of the corridor. Nobody could approach without being seen or challenged. He saw several nurses and a doctor go in and out of the room without so much as a question from the two guards. This might be a long wait….

As the lift doors opened Royce spotted another face he recognised, this one from his time in custody with the security services. The newspaper came up a little higher as Harry Pearce strode straight past him and down the corridor. An ID inspection later and he was allowed access. One of the guards came to the nurses station and spoke to one of them. She made a call and a few minutes later the doctor from earlier in the morning came back onto the ward and also entered the room.

He was raising the paper again a few minutes later as he saw both of his original targets step out of the lift. They too headed for the room and were granted access. This was a bonus, one of his interrogators as well as Carter and Summers, things were looking up.

He smirked behind his newspaper, his eyes following them down the corridor. Then he gave a frown. Something wasn't right with Summers. He looked again, and saw nothing unusual. Whatever it had been, it wasn't there now. He shrugged the feeling off as pre-op nerves.

He saw his interrogator exit the room with the doctor a few minutes later. The pair passed him and went into an office. After ten minutes, Harry came out and went back into the guarded room.

Another few minutes passed, Royce still sat there, calmly waiting for an opportunity. He was aware that he would only get one chance at this, all he needed was to get the three of them in the same place for it to work. Trying to do it whilst the two guards were present though would be nigh on impossible. He needed them separated. He checked the bag on the floor between his feet. Two grenades and a handgun. It would have to be enough.

He jumped slightly as the alarm went off at the nurses station. Other people looked around at the sudden noise too. Two nurses dashed towards the room, another picked up the phone and ordered a crash team, Whitcombe dashed out of his office and ran in also. The two police guards stood to one side as the medical staff descended on the patient in the room in an attempt to keep her alive.

He shook his head slightly. "You're wasting your bloody time. She must've known she wasn't going to live." He muttered.

He was rewarded with the sight of his three targets being ushered from the room and pointed in the direction of the private waiting room opposite where he was sitting. None of them looked in his direction as they passed, obviously too wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice him. He watched them cautiously, assessing the risks before making a move.

Several more minutes passed, then some of the crash team started coming out of the room, their faces sad and disappointed at the result. A senior nurse went towards the room that contained the three visitors. A minute or two passed as she gave them the bad news then she left them alone. Now was his chance, whilst they were subdued, mourning and regretful…

That was when he felt his feet go suddenly cold. A feeling he'd felt when he'd been in custody at Belgravia, after that he'd known nothing until he'd come to in that cell with the redhead standing over him…

Then the feeling began to surge up his body…

--------------------------

**Oxford.**

"….So, as you see, we are attempting rectify the unfortunate situation that Mrs Manning has found herself in. Truly, none of us saw this scenario arising."

Giles was giving the gathered group a brief synopsis of the morning's events, whilst they awaited the start of the races. They were seated on the bank overlooking the Thames, close to the finishing line. Josh's race wasn't until later and he'd managed to join them for a while before heading off to join the rest of his team.

Giles and Dawn had only just arrived, their foray into the estate agent's clutches had taken a little longer than expected. Last to arrive were Paul and Becky with their two girls. The other adults greeted them and Giles brought them up to speed with June's situation. For a few moments their attention was diverted from the youngsters' antics and pleas for a fairground visit. Natalie whispered something into Jamie's ear and they were suddenly off at a run towards the fair. Derek brought them all to a halt with a sharp reprimand.

"Stop! Where do you think you're off to?"

"Fair, grandpa." Called out Jamie.

"Not without at least one adult with you you're not!" He said shaking his head.

"We'll take them Mr Carter. If that's okay, with you?" Said Diane. Michelle stood at her shoulder and nodded her agreement.

Derek glanced at his daughter and then Olivia for confirmation.

Becky nodded her approval. "Alright. But stay together, and stay away from the river."

"I agree. Be back in an hour. The races start then." Added Olivia.

"Yes mum!" Chorused the trio.

Diane looked over at Hayley who was sitting on the bank slightly away from the others. She shook her head. "Later. Feelin' a bit crook." Came the response.

Di nodded and left with the others. Derek went over and sat down beside the teen.

"You're Hayley, aren't you? You look different than Dawn described you. Are you alright?"

"Yessir." She paused. "Time of the month. I'll be okay."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Replied Derek. His voice had that, 'Oh God I've put my foot in it', sound to it.

"Nah, don't be. I'm usin' one o' Willow's glamours, keeping a low profile at the moment; makin' like I'm not around." She paused. "I've really gotta thank you an' Mrs C properly for getting me outta the shi…er, smelly stuff the other week."

Derek grinned at her. "Not necessary, and it's Derek. Very few of my employees call me sir. We'd have done the same for anyone in that situation. Are your…er…slayer powers back yet?"

"Nah. Not yet. I'm thinking' that bastard Bateman was right, they aint comin' back."

"I'm sorry. What will you do if they don't?"

"Dunno yet. Dawn says I could be a watcher. I think even she was expectin' it to have happened before now."

"That's good then…or not?" He caught the look on her face.

"I liked bein' a slayer. It was a giggle, and it got me out of Oz."

"I like being a millionaire, but my business is transport, it's as volatile as a Hellmouth in May. It could all go belly up tomorrow." He countered.

Hayley snorted. "Hardly likely, but what would you do if it did?"

Derek had no hesitation. "Find another open door. As one closes, another opens. There's always opportunity if you're prepared to look for it. And I don't see anyone abandoning you, do you?"

She shook her head.

He continued. "Would it be so bad if you were a watcher, instead of a slayer. You'd have a unique view of the other side of the fence, think of the perspective you could bring to the job."

Hayley nodded and smiled. "Yeah, thanks. I hadn't looked at it like that."

They both stood and went to join the others….

-------------------------

From what DCI Burt could see from his seat at the pub on the opposite bank, several families had joined the students. He had to deduce who belonged to whom because all of them seemed to be at ease with the elders who had arrived.

One didn't really fit though. It was the Goth girl. The one who's aunt was the college secretary. She'd spent an awful lot of time with them just lately, even appearing to stay overnight. Why wasn't she with her aunt, or better yet, with her own parents. But she seemed comfortable with the rest of the group, that much he was sure of.

Someone nudged his shoulder. He turned to see Stoddard, balancing a couple of hot dogs, and two pint glasses of what looked like cider in her hands. Clenched in her teeth were two packets of crisps.

"Tagkssumfinoffme!" She mumbled, not wanting to let the bags fall on the floor.

He jumped up and took a glass and a hotdog off her. She opened her mouth and let the two bags drop onto the table.

"You'd make someone a lovely barmaid." Grinned Burt taking a gulp of his drink.

"Don't you mean wife?" Came the reply.

"Nope. I don't think you're the marrying kind. You're too independent."

She shrugged. "You're probably right…Anything happening?" She replied, placing her own food and drink down.

"Not much. The parents have arrived. I think the black woman and the middle aged bloke with glasses are an item. The little half cast girl ran at him and jumped into his arms when he arrived. The two on the left talking to the Hartnell lad and his girlfriend, what's her name…"

"Dawn."

"…Yeah. They must be his parents, I'm thinking. There's another four just arrived and two of the students have taken the three kids off somewhere. Fair probably. But these four, I can't place. They seem to know everyone, and they arrived with the black woman and her daughter, but Dawn arrived with the older bloke with glasses. It's confusing. Could be she's his daughter from a previous marriage?"

Stoddard reached into her bag and pulled out a camera. "I'll take some shots and we'll see if records can identify them."

Burt nodded and took another gulp of his pint, then a bite of his hotdog as he squinted at the scene on the opposite bank.

As Stoddard pushed the telephoto button on the camera she took a sharp breath.

"I don't need to get these to records. I know who the other couple are…"

"Who?"

"Derek and Kate Carter. You know, the logistics people."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. And the other two are their daughter Rebecca and her husband Paul Matthews. I was on the security advisory team that covered their company's seminar in Leeds last year, Just before Mandy Manning was killed in that hit and run."

"Think they're sponsoring any of the students?"

"Not these. I saw the files. All of the ones in that house are sponsored by a Rupert Giles. I asked records if they could get me an address for him, but they said there was nothing listed."

"I wonder if that's him then?" Said Burt, pointing at Giles.

"Could be. Could be." Replied Stoddard.

"That leaves an odd one out. The Goth girl. The secretary's niece."

"Christine. How?"

"Her aunt's not there, and there's no-one else who fit's the parental description. I've also spotted her out with the other girls at night, and she stays over….a lot."

"But she's only about thirteen or fourteen. You think there might be something going on?"

"Don't know.. Probably not, but when you deal with the sort of sordid cases we deal with every day, it makes you suspicious…."

Their deliberations were interrupted by Stoddard's phone ringing. She stood, picked up her hot dog, and moved away from the table to take the call, leaving Burt to carry on the surveillance. When she returned a few minutes later she had a smirk on her face.

"Talking of sordid cases, you're going to love this. Remember Tim Solomon?" She said.

Burt nodded. "Yeah, landed himself a DS's job down south, Scotland Yard, wasn't it?"

Stoddard grinned. "That was him on the phone. It seems June Manning topped Arthur Maguire last night…"

"Fuckin' hell!"

"..Oh! That's not the best bit. In addition to her doing the deed, three blokes dressed in police riot gear were at the murder scene, trying the same thing…or maybe causing a diversion. He can't be sure. They've also been putting an investigation together regarding some irregularities at Belgravia nick. Anyway, based on this, his DCI gets the go ahead from the Chief Constable and orders a raid on several officers, one of whom just happened to be…."

"….Danny Carter!" Burt's face lit up as he saw all the pieces fall into place.

"…Ah, there's more. Within an hour the case had been squashed flat. According to Solomon, Yates was at Chief Superintendent Clewley's house giving him the shakedown, when up pops a Lord Giles, calls Downing Street and gets them all kicked out. Apparently the CC's getting his nuts chewed off at Chequers right at this moment…."

"Eh?" The look of glee turned to shock, on Bart's face.

"…And from the description of this Lord Giles that Solomon gave me, it fits that tall bloke with the glasses over there with the Carters!"

--------------------------

**Rio de Janeiro.**

June stood, eyes wide, frozen to the spot as they materialised in the library. Kennedy was there ready to assist, as was Angus. Suddenly her legs buckled, Kennedy caught her elbow and steadied her on one side as Willow caught her on the other.

They helped the wobbly woman to a chair and Angus produced a glass of water. She sipped at it and glanced furtively around the room.

"Where am I?" She asked, pulling the blanket tightly around her, her eyes wide with shock

Angus gained June's attention. "Welcome to the WSC School, Rio de Janeiro, Mrs Manning."

"What!" Her voice was tight, strained with shock.

Kennedy shrugged. "Not an original comment, but valid. It's the shock I guess. You'll have plenty of questions later."

"I'm dead. I know I am. I'm dead, or in a coma, a-and this is some sort of hallucination brought on by all the drugs they've pumped into me.."

"Definitely not hallucinating." added Kennedy.

"A-and you're not dead, and you're not in a coma." Said Willow.

"You're Willow…. Buffy's friend?"

Willow nodded. "Yep. This is Kennedy, my girlfriend. And this is Angus." She said introducing the new people. "And Daniel an' Buffy are in London still." She added. "They had to stay there to make it all look good. They'll call later."

"And we're in Rio?" The question was made with an amount of uncertainty.

"Aye that you are, Mrs Manning. I'll prove it to you if you feel well enough to stand." Said Angus, offering his hand.

Angus offered her a hand and helped her up, guiding her over to the patio doors. June gasped as she viewed the hillside towards the bay and the enormous statue of Cristo Redentor on the mountain opposite. She turned back to look at Willow.

"How? Why?" She looked back at the pair, searchingly.

"How, is kinda hard to explain, the why is easy. You didn't deserve to die. So Daniel saved your life." Explained Willow.

"But… The doctor only gave me about a month to live. I felt…I felt as though I was finished last night. I was…just…so tired?"

"Not if Dan had anything to do with it." Said Kennedy grinning at her.

June still looked puzzled, so Willow started to explain as simply as she could without scaring her any further.

"Something happened to him a few months ago, something amazing. He's a different person now than he was when he was dating your daughter…"

"…He didn't look any different?" June interjected.

Willow took a breath. "…No, he doesn't. None of us do. We're part of a secret group of people who fight evil. We fight demons and vampires, stop apocalypses…"

"…We've saved the world! Lots of times." Added Kennedy.

"…And Daniel couldn't let you die thinking that you'd go to hell or somewhere like it just because you'd taken revenge on the person you saw as being responsible for your daughter's death. So he cured you, stopped you from dying." Continued Willow.

"But I…Wait….Daniel cured me!? Saved the world! Vampires! Demons!?" June's head bobbed between the pair, her eyes wide with astonishment, not knowing which question to ask first.

"And you don't deserve to go to prison either. Not for slaying a demon." said Kennedy. "You should get a medal."

"A demon? This is…Maguire was a demon?!"

"Uh huh. Maguire was a demon. He was planning to infuse demonic essences into human hosts." Willow commented. Then she frowned. "Actually, he kinda succeeded." She added quietly.

"What? You're joking. Is this a…"

The two women and Angus shook their heads.

"Not joking." Said Kennedy, seriously.

"Does….Do Kate and Derek know…About all this?"

"Uh huh." Said Willow.

"And they're alright with it?

Willow nodded. "Yep. Turns out Kate's an empath. That means she can sense people's feelings. That's how she could always tell if anyone was lying to her. We've helped her with some training, and Buffy is teaching her some relaxation exercises a-an' stuff."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"That would be the '_secret' _bit." Said Kennedy.

"Oh, yes of course…" June trailed off. "How did you do that…whatever it was, back at the hospital?"

"I'm a witch."

"A wit….what?

"…Probably the most powerful wit-what in the world." Kennedy said, nonchalantly. Willow gave her a nudge and a frown for the flippant remark.

"Oh, I see…." June trailed off. "Are you a witch too?" She asked, looking at Kennedy.

"Nope. I'm a Slayer."

"Oh…. A what!?" Exclaimed June.

-----------------------

**Imperial College Hospital, Pathology Department.**

The duty pathologist examined the dish of spent bullets again. There were nine. Four removed from the shattered organs, two from the chest, one from the cranium, and two from the thighs. The one from the skull and two of those from the chest were of a different calibre. He checked the forensic report again. Quickly scanning the document to the place where it described where the remaining bullets had been found, and their type. To confirm that he'd not imagined it he read it aloud.

"Mr Maguire was shot from ten feet away with a Glock nine millimetre….Clip had thirteen shells….all fired at target…Seven were found embedded in the surrounding walls and masonry…" He paused, thinking. "Hmmm? Shooter wasn't trained then. Most of the bullets missed their target."

That left six unaccounted for in the report, yet he had removed nine. Looking more closely he realised why. Three of them were from a .22. It was an easy mistake to make when a body was in as much mess as this one was, and you had to X-Ray it to find the location of the bullets in the first place. The other thing that he noticed was that .22's weren't hollow points. They were ball rounds. A frown crossed his features, he re-read the report again, just to be sure. Then he picked up the phone.

"Hello. Yes. Get me Detective Sergeant Solomon at New Scotland Yard. And a forensics squad in here as soon as possible. I've discovered a second set of bullets inside the corpse….."

----------------------------

**St Thomas's Hospital.**

Buffy held the door wide open.

"You got him then. Is he the only one here?" She asked, sensing the Shadow's presence in Royce's body.

"Yes, Ma'am. He's alone. His memories tell me that they've parted temporarily. They're going to meet up in the Caymans in two weeks time."

"Good. Have a seat. Can you let him talk to me?"

"Yes. Give me a moment. Oh, take the bag. There are two grenades and a hand gun in there. Royce was intending to kill you all here today." He said, holding out the bag.

"What's going on?" Asked Harry guardedly, as he spotted the hit man entering the room.

Dan put a calming hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Harry, it looks like the Shadow's captured Royce for us." He took the bag and moved it out of harms way.

"Shadow?" Asked Harry.

"Watch." Replied Dan.

The Shadow sat down. There was a moment as Royce's head shivered slightly, then he focussed on Buffy.

"What the fuck! How did I…"His head whirled around trying to see how he'd lost track of time and ended up sitting in front of those he'd come to kill, then he found he couldn't move the rest of his body. "What the fuck have you done to me?!" He bellowed.

"Shut up! And listen!" Ordered Buffy.

"Fuck you!" He wobbled his head about as though he was trying to move his body, but it wouldn't work for him.

Buffy's lips pursed, and she glared at him. Dan sensed her anger welling and interjected.

"Hey, enough. If you want to live, listen, because right now I don't dive a damn what happens to you. I saved your life once, I won't do it a second time!" He warned.

Royce thought better of it and quietened down. "Okay. What do you want?"

"You had nice cosy cells, you and your buds. Y' had to go and escape didn't you." Said Buffy.

"Yeah, really warm and cosy. What, you thought we were going to stick around and burn to death." Replied Royce, sarcastically.

"O-kay. So why not just run? You could have been miles away by now, no-one knew you were free until you showed up at that conference last night." She questioned.

"Maguire took us for mugs. He played us. Exposed us. You lot killed Mat. So we thought we might throw a little payback your way before we disappeared." Replied Royce.

"Oh he used you alright. Paid you for it as well." Commented Harry, wryly.

"Payback? Oh. By posing as police? Yeah, right. And if it wasn't for June, you'd have been back inside now. Or dead!" Added Dan.

Royce nodded. "Those goons of his were bloody fast, and strong. I still don't get how they recovered so quickly. We had the element of surprise. Shame about the old bird though. I suppose I should have thanked her. Did she suffer much?"

Dan chuckled and shook his head. "You really don't know what you were dealing with, do you. As for June, let's just say she's in a better place than she was."

"…Or maybe you're just getting old?" Buffy added.

Royce nearly fell for her snide comment, but thought better of it. His head bobbed left and right between the three of them. "What do you mean, we didn't know what we were messing with? What have you done to me? Why can't I move?"

Buffy turned away and opened Royce's bag. "You crossed the line into a world that most people don't get to see, and if they do, they forget about it pretty quickly. You don't seem to want to take that step, so I'm gonna give you your first and last lesson."

She pulled out the gun, Royce caught his breath, so did Harry. Dan smothered a grin, as he picked upon her thoughts.

She expertly ejected the clip and the round in the chamber, tossing them over to Dan, then gripped the barrel and the butt between her hands, and twisted. The metal gave a groan and bent out of shape, rendering it useless.

"How the hell did you…" Started Royce.

The Slayer gave him a dark look. "For the last time…Leave. Us. Alone!"

"Bunch of fuckin' freaks…!" Royce started to say, as his mind raced, fitting all the pieces of information he'd gathered together. His jaw dropped at the same time as the penny did….

--------------------------

**Rio de Janeiro.**

June was having a nightmare. She had to be. Here she was, in Rio, standing in what looked like a library, wrapped in not much more than a blanket, talking to a witch, a slayer….and a butler. And Willow was standing there explaining that demons, vampires, and pretty much anything that went bump in the night was real too.

And to cap it all, she'd been saved from death by her late daughter's fiancé, and his new lady, who was also a slayer….No, strike that…The Slayer. The original 'One Girl'. The one who'd set a revolution in motion. The one all of the new slayers called…Mum…

Her teeth began to chatter slightly as the reality of it all dawned on her.

Angus looked at the woman as though he could read her thoughts, and called a halt to the conversation.

"Miss Kennedy, Miss Willow. If I might perhaps announce an adjournment for some refreshment, and I believe Mrs Manning might like to take a shower and change her attire." He suggested.

Willow's eyes widened in horror. "Ooh. Ohhh! Sorry. Sorry. I completely got carried away. I. I kinda do that. Sometimes….it's not like I'm doing it all the time….."

"Willow.. Breathe sweetie." Said Kennedy.

June gave an apologetic smile at the redhead's embarrassment. "It's alright….It's lot to take in….Perhaps Mr. McKenzie is right. I could murder a cup of tea, and a shower…..Oh. I've got no clothes with me. How am I going to….?"

"Not to worry madam." Soothed Angus, his Aberdonian lilt calming her after Willow's excited babbling.

Angus guided her out of the room, giving a nod to the other two as he did. He started to give her re-assurance that everything would be alright.

"I can't guarantee that they'll be to your taste, but there are several of the staff here who are about your stature, and I know they'll be only too glad to help out until you can either retrieve your own or buy some new ones; which, if I know Miss Kennedy, and Miss Willow, will be no time at all…."

-----------------------------------

**Oxford.**

It had been a while since either of them had spoken. Stoddard took a few more snaps of the group on the opposite bank whilst Burt pondered the information she'd given him. He was still pondering when she announced that the camera's storage card was full and she'd need to get another from the hotel.

Burt grunted an acknowledgement and she wandered off, her path taking her through the fair. She was aware that the two girls from the house knew who she was, so she wanted to avoid bumping into them if possible. But if they did, her cover was that she was on holiday and wanted to visit the city socially.

What she wasn't expecting to see was Betty, the secretary from Baliol College, enjoying herself on this fine summers day engaging in a spot of sharp shooting on a rifle range stall with two other adults and a teen.

She smiled at the sight and passed them by. It wasn't until a few yards further on that she realised what, or rather who, she'd seen. Her head whipped around to check that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. They weren't.

"Christine!??" She muttered. "What the hell's going on?"

She moved more swiftly back to their nearby hotel and up to her room. Collecting a new storage card she almost ran back to the fair, inserting the card into the camera as she went. As she approached the fair she slowed to a normal pace, it was crowded and there wasn't much point in trying to push through.

The foursome hadn't moved, and as far as she could tell the man in the group, probably her dad, had won a prize and was getting Christine to choose something from the rear display. There was an evil smirk on the Goth girl's face as she was handed a 'Bride of Chucky' Tiffany doll, and worried looks behind her back from the adults.

Stoddard snapped away, trying not to make it too obvious who she was photographing. Then she spotted the two students and their three charges, coming in from the other end of the street. As the quintet approached, there was a nod of recognition from Betty to the students, but total ignorance from the teen. It was as though they didn't know one another.

"_Identical twins?" _She thought. _"If one knows the students, it stands to reason the other would too. And twins are usually so inseparable. I'm sure Betty would have mentioned it if she'd had twin nieces."_

The students were getting a little too close for comfort, so she skirted the crowd and headed back to Burt.

He saw her coming, and the look on her face.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He quipped.

"Maybe I have." She said, puzzlement in her voice. "Guv. Has Christine moved from over there whilst I've been away?"

"No. She's been chatting to his lordship and Kate Carter." He replied nodding in group's direction. "Why?"

She showed him the digital images on the camera's screen "Either Christine's got a double, or she's got a twin and doesn't know it." Said Stoddard.

Burt looked at her aghast. "What the fucking hell's going on?!"

----------------------------------

**St. Thomas's Hospital.**

After his initial shock of realisation, coupled with the small amount of additional information that Buffy divulged, Royce was as comfortable as he could possibly be; given that he was being held prisoner by his own body, and the demon controlling it.

Buffy paced in front of him, arms folded across her chest whilst she deliberated his fate…

"Okay. Here's the deal, and it's non-negotiable. God knows how many people you've killed over the years, but you're going down for the murders of Amanda Manning, Andy Jervis, Geoff Burroughs and that poor guy who's body you dumped in your place. Any of the others, your attorney can plead however you like. If they stick them on you though, you did the crime, you do the time. You keep your mouth shut about us. Period."

"What if I don't? And what about Tom and Si? Let them go free and I'll stay put."

She gave him a tight smile. "They're gonna be in the Caymans in two weeks, right…"

Royce gave her an incredulous look. "How did you know…"

"The Shadow knows all." Answered Dan. Royce didn't reply.

Buffy's look darkened, and she leaned towards him.

"As I said. _Non_ negotiable. Breathe a word to anyone about who I am, and I'll send the Shadow back in with new instructions! As for the other two, they have two weeks of freedom. I hope they enjoy them. Parker killed his wife and dumped her in a freezer! And he kidnapped Jamie and Lisa. They're family, he pays for that." She glanced at Harry. "What about Davies?"

Harry recalled his intel from the files. "Davies is wanted by the Russians for the assassination of one of their diplomats four years ago. They have long memories, the FSB."

Buffy's stare fixed back on Royce. "So just hope my people get there first. His only saving grace is that he took out a very nasty guy who turned out to be the brains behind a military project I had to clean up after a few years back."

She paused, then smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, and by the way. The money. Half goes to the Amanda Manning supported charities, the other goes to the police's Victim Support Fund. There'll be someone along to see that you do that."

Royce snarled at her. "You don't want much, do you?"

Buffy rounded on him. "No! What I really want, is to have at least one week go by without someone like you taking a shot at me or my family. I have enough to contend with all the vamps and demons out there who want to see if they can get lucky! No more free range, for you, or your pals!"

Finally Royce realised he wasn't going to get any concessions. "Alright." He said, sullenly. His thoughts were that he might get a reduced sentence when it came to the trial. He could only hope that the judge was more sympathetic. The Slayer certainly wasn't.

Buffy had nothing else to say. She glanced at Harry. "Get him out of my sight."

Harry said nothing, he just nodded and left the room. He called the two officers down from their guard duty outside what was now a corpse's room.

As they arrived Whitcombe followed them in. He kept quiet as Harry took control of the proceedings. Dan and Buffy sat together on the couch over by the far wall looking suitably glum.

Harry pulled out his phone and began dialling as he instructed them. "Officers. I want this man placed under arrest. I'm making a call to Chief Superintendent Clewley at Belgravia, he'll send people down to collect you all."

"Sir. What about our guard duty. Mrs. Manning?" Queried one of the officers.

"I don't think she's going anywhere, do you?" Retorted Harry, glaring at the man.

"What's the charge, sir?" asked the other. Hoping he was going to ask a more pertinent question than his colleague.

Harry fixed his glare back onto Royce as he spoke. "Murder. Three counts of murder. Police officers Geoff Burroughs and Andrew Jervis…And Amanda Manning!"

The other end answered, Harry spoke to Ed and relayed an edited synopsis of Royce's capture and location, then snapped the phone shut.

The pair looked at one another. "With respect sir. Are you sure? We thought the perpetrator was already dead?" Replied the second officer.

"Trust me, this is the same man. He escaped secure custody two days ago, I know this, because I was the one who put him there, for other terrorist related offences. Now get on with it." He ordered.

The officers produced cuffs and informed Royce of his rights. The hit man sat there, stoically listening to the proceedings going on around him. They hauled the submissive man to his feet and marched him out of the room. None of them noticed that Buffy had somehow gained _two _shadows as they departed…

Whitcombe took the moments silence to announce his presence. As he cleared his throat the other three looked at him.

"I know this is probably a bad time but I have to ask. I've been in contact with Mrs Manning's own specialist. He has a request, they'd like to conduct an autopsy and run a few tests with a view to helping other people in the future."

"No." Dan's answer was firm, but polite.

"Excuse me?" Whitcombe was puzzled. "Surely you can't be that heartless as to deny other patients and medicine the opportunity…"

"...Not my call. June's will specifically states that she didn't want any more poking and prodding around. Her words not mine." Replied Dan.

"I see. Very well. There will be an inquest of course, due to the nature of her actions prior to her death. Other than that, I only have to ask about the arrangements for her remains."

"My parents have that in hand. They'll make all the necessary provisions." Said Dan.

"Yes, of course. Alright. He nodded his understanding, and opened folder he was holding. "I'll just need your signature on this then. It's the release form, so that she can be moved to the morgue."

Dan scan read the offered paperwork and signed at the bottom.

Whitcombe sighed as he took the paperwork back. "Thank you. I'm sorry for your loss." He said.

When the door closed the three brightened up considerably.

"Let's get out of here. I like these places less than ever these days." Said Buffy.

Harry gave a nod. "Yes. You two disappear, so you can avoid the press when Clewley arrives. I can deal with anything else that comes up, and see to it that Royce is handed over. He won't be any trouble will he?"

"Not now he thinks he has the Shadow on his tail." Said Dan. He looked at his watch and nudged Buffy, who was re-containing the shadow in his jar.

"I think we've just got time to meet with Mary Ann and grab some lunch before we head for Oxford…."

----------------------------------

**Oxford.**

The day had been progressing well. Josh had won his heat and was resting up before the final later in the afternoon. His team mates from the college had faired well too, gaining three other finalists in the various rowing configurations.

Michelle and Diane had reported seeing Betty whilst they were in the fairground, and that she had her niece with her. That meant that Hayley had two choices, take the necklace off and be herself, or keep it on and keep away from the fair. As Dawn had said, it was a no-brainer. Giles added that it would probably be of no consequence anyway, if Bateman or one of his cronies were watching for her re-appearance they would have guessed that she wasn't who she was portraying herself to be. It made sense, so at an opportune moment shielded by the group Hayley McDonald resumed her own appearance.

On the opposite bank the two detectives snapped away as the Aussie girl put in an appearance, renewing their faith in their abilities, and their resolve to question her. Yet at the same time they were puzzled by the sudden disappearance of Christine…

----------------

After a while, Dawn and Josh wandered away into the town, Josh needed to keep moving so that his muscles didn't stiffen up. They found themselves looking into the display window of an antiques shop, something that had become an habitual pastime for all of them. It wasn't unusual to find artefacts, talismans, or old spell books that were often disguised as cookery books hidden within the innocent walls of these premises, the shop owners often unaware of what they had in their possession.

After scanning the window for several minutes, they were about to move on when something caught Dawn's eye.

"That's pretty." She announced.

"What is?"

That locket. At least I think it's a locket."

"Where?" Josh peered into the window next to where Dawn stood. the display was so crammed with things it was difficult for him to discern which item she was pointing at.

"Just behind that wooden carving of the elephant." She added, pointing again.

He peered into the window, shielding one side of his face from the reflection of the sun. "Oh, yes. I see it now. Is it mystical or something?"

"I don't think so, unless someone kept something in it other than what it was intended for. I just thought it was pretty, that's all."

He grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the door.

"Come on then. If it's in the window, it's for sale. I'll buy it for you."

-----------------

**U. S Embassy. London.**

Mary Ann handed Buffy the sealed despatch box.

"Okay Pandora…Time to open the box." She quipped.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Not really the sort of gift I like. Can I take the money?"

Dan snorted and they all burst into a fit of giggles. When they collected themselves, Buffy tore off the seal and opened the box as if it were on fire.

In the bottom of the box was a solitary envelope. She paused as she was about to pick it up.

"What?"

"What if I don't like what he's written. What if it's all a ploy to get at me…or Dawn?"

Mary Ann sighed. "Honey. You're not gonna know that unless you read it, an' hey; it's got the Presidential Seal of approval. Not many guys get that sorta privilege!"

Buffy nodded thoughtfully, not commenting, so Mary Ann expanded her reasoning.

"Just… don't judge him too harshly. He probably had real good reasons for doin' what he did. You both have a chance here, to put the past behind you. I didn't get that chance with my dad, an' now I can't. Try and look for the good in what he's done. Okay?"

She hugged Buffy tightly, stifling a sob. Buffy hugged her back and came away with tears welling in her eyes. She cuddled into Dan's waiting arms.

"That was insightful." He said.

"Yeah, well we all got parent issues, in some form or other."

Dan nodded. "You going to open it now?" He asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No, when Dawn's there as well. I don't need another argument."

Mary Ann brightened up. "Hell yeah. Big family day in Oxford. You should get going, you'll miss all the fun."

Dan grinned at her and they both turned for the door.

"And where do you think you're goin'?" she called after them.

"Car park. Long drive ahead of us." Replied Dan.

"Not today. Leave it here. There's a chopper waiting for you on the roof. It'll take you to Kidlington, where a car will take you into Oxford. The chopper will collect you from your folks' place on Monday, drop you back here."

They looked at her with astonishment.

"What! I made a judgement call. What's the good of workin' here if I can't use my influence occasionally." Mary Ann explained.

"Wicked!" Commented Dan.

"Cool!" Affirmed Buffy. "Thanks Mary Ann.

The two hugged again. Dan left them chatting for a moment whilst he collected their overnight bags from the car. Then they were up.. up…and away…

---------------------------

**St. Thomas's Hospital.**

As Harry waited down in the reception area for Ed to arrive, the two officers sat with Royce in the detention room of the hospital. Royce still hadn't said a word. He didn't even dare think of anything untoward in case this Shadow character was able to pick up on his thoughts. He had control of his body back, but that didn't mean to say that it wasn't waiting for him to make a move. He glanced cautiously around the floor area to see if there was any sign that it was there.

Tom had been right. Magic was responsible for their downfall, but if he breathed a word the consequences might be fatal. At the very least he'd be the laughing stock of the courtroom…

There came a knock on the door. One of the officers got up to answer it. As he opened it a male cleaning ancillary stood on the other side, leaning on his trolley. He gave them a puzzled look.

"Clean room, now?" he asked in badly pronounced English. The accent was thick, Eastern Bloc, the two officers glanced at one another.

"You can't clean in here now." Said the one who'd opened the door. "Come back later."

He said it slowly, and loudly gesturing to the man that he should leave. The bearded man gave him a look of total misunderstanding and still pushed forward into the room.

"Clean room, now!" He repeated.

The two coppers were at a loss. They didn't want to get physical over a language problem, but they also didn't want to get into hot water for allowing access.

"No!" Stated the door opener. He put a hand firmly onto the man's chest to prevent him from entering.

That was when the unexpected happened.

The cleaners hand shot forward and punched the officer in the stomach, hard. Simultaneously, the other hand went under a rag that was covering the things on the top of the trolley and pulled out a silenced gun.

As the copper in front of him doubled up, the cleaner fired twice at the other officer sending him to the floor as he started to rise from his chair. Royce tried to duck down but couldn't as he was anchored to his chair by the cuffs. Instead he brought his feet upwards and pushed the table forcibly away, tipping it over to shield himself from attack.

The seated officer fell to the floor writhing in agony clutching at his leg. He screamed in pain. The cleaner was already into the room and closing the door, having pushed the first officer away from him. He too got a bullet into the kneecap to keep him busy.

The table was pushed aside and the cleaner looked directly at Royce as he held the gun steadily aimed at his chest.

"You are the one they call Royce, yes?" Royce recognised the accent now…It was Georgian.

Royce glared at him. "No!"

The big man smiled back, white teeth gleamed through the bushy, black beard he'd grown over the last few weeks since his escape from Belgravia with his friend Günter.

The accent became less thick. The man's eyes widened excitedly, as if he'd discovered the ultimate prize.

"Of course you are. I knew that you would surface if I bided my time. I am Utcha Kostava… You murdered my comrades, and my wife Dedika. Now. I avenge them!"

Royce's eyes widened at the revelation, but before he could speak, before he could think, Utcha fired three times.

Two to the chest…. And one to the head…

**End of Chapter Sixty Five.**


	67. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer. **I don't own it…. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…

**Chapter Sixty Six.**

**A Park in Shelbyville, Indiana…**

Joe was sitting on the bench. He stood as Charlene came over to him.

"Charlene."

"I only have about ten minutes, then I really need to get right back to work." She replied.

She continued as a black Air Force car pulled up behind her.

"Um, there's no easy way to say this -- I want a divorce."

Joe sighed. "I know. I mean, you have every right to. But, before we get to that, there's someone who'd like to meet you. Here he comes now."

Jack, in his dress uniform, walked over to join them.

"Charlene; meet General Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force."

Jack took off his hat and offered his hand to Charlene. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Charlene glanced back at Joe and nervously shook Jack's hand. "I think we have some things to talk about…" He continued.

Charlene looked at Joe as Jack gestured to the park bench. The three of them sat down, and Jack started to explain…

------------------------------

**Oxford.**

On their trip over from the airport, Dan had spoken with June, who was fairing better now that she'd had everything explained properly. He promised that he'd call again soon and that she would be able to return to England at some point, although not as herself.

They had arrived in time to see Josh victorious against the competition. Derek had produced a large bottle of champagne to toast his success and the group had sat around, chatted, laughed, and generally enjoyed the afternoon.

There had only been one hiccup. Harry, then Ed had called to inform Buffy of Royce's demise at the hands of Utcha Kostova, who had promptly escaped into the melee of London's Saturday afternoon bustle before the alarm could be raised. Harry didn't expect him to reappear this side of his own borders. Ed, had agreed that the incident should be kept away from the press, so that the remaining pair could be tracked and captured. Buffy took that to mean that she may have to release the Shadow into the wide blue yonder. They all concluded that it was something that would require further discussion.

The two injured officers had been treated quickly, and covertly transferred out of the hospital, also to avoid any issues with the media.

---------------

The surveillance duo across the river watched all these events with interest. They had both recognised Daniel Carter on sight, even Burt had to admit that he'd been interested enough in the celebrity pages to read about the millionaire copper and his late fiancee. They couldn't identify the blonde on his arm though,although she seemed to be known by everyone there.

Stoddard snapped away as the new arrival sat with Dawn, slightly apart from the others and showed her an envelope.

"I wish I could read lips. I'd love to know what they're talking about." She said.

"Looks more like an argument to me." Replied Burt.

Stoddard paid more attention to the conversation rather than the composure of the picture.

"No, not an argument. A discussion, yes…." She paused. "I think they're sisters." She added.

"How do you come to that conclusion? They look nothing like each other!" Burt replied, confused and slightly astounded.

"True. But that's just how my mum and my auntie Edie act. Auntie's always talking down to mum, like she's four, or something. Dad say's it's never been any different."

Burt shook his head. "Maybe so, but, I can't see those two being sisters though."

Stoddard came back at him. "Trust me boss, they're sisters. they might not have either the same mother, or father, but they're sisters. I'll tell you something else I've noticed as well. The blonde might be five foot nothing and weigh eight stone dripping wet, but believe me, she's definitely the one in charge over there…."

Her deliberations were cut short by her phone ringing for the second time that day. She listened carefully to the information, then snapped the phone shut after saying a puzzled 'bye'.

"Bad news?"

She nodded at the group across the river. "Depends on your point of view. You reckon they're having a good time?"

"Yeah, I'd say so…Why?"

"And roughly how long ago did Daniel Carter and his lady friend arrive?

Burt frowned. "About an hour ago…Jackie, are you going somewhere with this?"

She nodded. "That was Solomon again. June Manning died this morning He says that Dan Carter was there when it happened, and signed the release papers. He's just had them arrive at his desk."

Burt chewed the information over for a minute before answering. "Then they're all far too happy, aren't they. I wonder why?"

-------------------------

As the races finished, the crowds began to thin along the riverbanks, and the two detectives retreated inside the pub to continue watching. The group on the opposite bank had begun to collect their things as well, and there was a period of to-ing and fro-ing as picnic equipment and hampers were taken back to various vehicles before they moved en-masse towards the fair. Finishing their drinks the watchers followed on. It wasn't hard to tail a large group around a busy fairground and they managed to keep enough distance to avoid being spotted.

As dusk began to fall they watched as there was a group discussion as to how the evening was to be spent. Decisions were made, or so it seemed; and there was yet another visit to the cars made to deposit the various prizes won on the fair. Most of them appeared to have been won, seemingly without effort, by three of the females, two of them from the student house and Daniel Carter's mystery blonde.

The group then split into two, the elders and the youngest three setting off towards the car park, Derek tossing a set of car keys to his son before he left with the couple they'd labelled 'The Royals'.

"My guess is that the oldsters are heading home." Commented Burt, seeing the separation of the party on the opposite bank.

Stoddard nodded, keeping her back turned to avoid recognition as the younger set passed them heading into town.

"We need to get Hayley alone so we can ask her some questions." He added as they followed on at a distance.

"How are we going to get her away from the others. We can't just pull her, we don't have jurisdiction, and after what Solomon said about the high level connections that this Lord Giles has, do we really want to?"

"Look Jackie. We've spent a lot of time waiting for this girl to show her face. I don't want to lose track of her again. If you're getting cold feet you can go; but something tells me there's more to all of this than meets the eye, and I want to find out what it is…I'm not giving up."

"No. I've not got cold feet, but I just don't want to find myself suddenly directing traffic in the Outer Hebrides, or somewhere just as remote."

"You won't be. Don't worry."

Stoddard nodded. "Alright boss, you win, for now, anyway."

She thought for a moment. "Where do you think she's been? She's definitely not been at the student house, unless she's been doing an Anne Frank in the attic?"

"Dunno? Look. There's going to be a point in the next few hours when she's going to be alone, and when we catch up with her we'll ask her. How about that?"

----------------------------------

**Shelbyville, Indiana.**

Hank waited patiently in the SUV for Jack to finish his introductory speech, then he made his way over to the trio.

Charlene saw him coming first. "Who's this?" She said, looking over Jack's shoulder.

Jack didn't even turn. "Hank. I'd like you to meet Joe and Charlene Spencer. Joe, Charlene. This is a friend of mine. Hank Summers. He and his team are going to take care of you, help you get back on track."

Even Joe gave him a sceptical look. "What are you gonna do. Make us disappear?"

Jack shook his head. "No! We don't do things like that.

Hank had made it over tothem by this time. He held out his hand and shook with them both.

"Hi there. Jack's told me about your situation, and we're here to help. We have a program that helps people in your situation. It's kinda like the witness protection program, but you get some input as to what happens, and the amount of protection you'll need…. Which in your case I think will be fairly minimal."

The moment of panic that had crossed their faces dissipated, and they followed Jack and Hank back to the S U V, and the discussion of their new life together began….

-------------------------------------

Sometime later that evening Jack and Hank were back in Washington at Hank's apartment. Two beers were resting on the table as they tucked into their steaks.

"You cook a mean steak, Hank."

"Thanks. I guess I've had to learn the hard way. Joyce was always the cook at home. I never really bothered until I had to."

"Yeah, same here; except in my case it was Sarah. And I tend to cook mine on the grill outside. What did you do different? this tastes more like I bought it at O'Malley's."

Hank grinned and took a sip of his beer. "Ah. That'd be my secret weapon, or rather Joyce's…"

He paused for a moment, as his mind reminisced. Shaking himself mentally he continued.

"Worcestershire Sauce. Comes from England."

"Tastes great. I'll have to get some."

There was a pause as they continued eating, then Jack added. "Say, talking of England, you heard anything about that letter yet?"

Hank shook his head. "Not yet. But I guess it's only just arrived over there. She may not get it for a few days."

"Guess we'll just have to wait then….I hate that, don't you…Waiting, that is."

"Yeah, I think the shrinks would say that it was the control freak in us."

"That's something I try _not _to think about." Laughed Jack. "They think I'm nuts enough."

"I guess it's the price we pay for doing what we do." Answered Hank. He raised his bottle. "Here's to us nut jobs."

"I'll drink to that." Replied Jack, picking up his own beer and tapping it against Hank's.

The two finished and cleared away. As Hank was finishing up Jack wandered back into the lounge and caught sight of a photograph album on the table. Unable to resist seeing what Hank's family life had been like he opened up a few pages into the book.

There he saw a man in the pictures with a family he didn't recognise.

"What's this?" He called out.

Hank put his head around the door. "Oh. That's something I got from Hammond…"

He went on to explain about how he'd come by the book and pointed out Hennessey, Joyce and Buffy.

"So Hennesey was killed in Spain two years ago, and they never bothered to tell you about this until now!!?" Jack was aghast.

Hank shrugged. "You know Kinsey. That guy's a law unto himself."

Jack looked back at the pictures, and a puzzled look came over his face.

"Didn't you say you had two kids?"

"You noticed that too. I have no idea what it means. I know that Dawn should be in these pictures, but she's not. I remember taking most of them myself. Hennessey just had himself inserted in place of me."

"So they've been doctored. Did he know your other daughter?"

"Yeah. I remember, both he and Veronica were at her Christening."

"That's a little odd, don't you think?"

"Definitely. But the things we deal with are odd too. There could be any number of explanations."

Jack was still flicking through the pages, trying to see where the photo's had been altered. He didn't even look up as he replied.

"Such as? From the look of these photo's, it's as though she never existed!"

-----------------------------

**Oxford.**

Hayley felt uneasy. Buffy and Dawn were dancing with their men not far from her, Di and Michelle had left a short while ago to patrol, and the other WIT's had dispersed throughout the campus party rooms, saying farewells to other students who were leaving for the summer recess.

She felt like a gooseberry. Both of the sisters had denied this, but there was no doubt in her mind, she was the fifth wheel, and it didn't matter whether they cared or not, she did…

Slipping on her jacket, she downed her drink and edged her way through the crowd to where the couples were.

She raised her voice to be heard over the music. "I'm away….Still feelin' a bit…" She made a '_bleh' _face at them.

Dawn nodded. "Feel better." She replied, giving her a small smile.

Buffy looked at her and nodded too, there was a hint of concern on her features. Dan picked upon her emotions and looked as well.

"_You okay?" _He mouthed, at the teen, more than said.

Hayley nodded, waved to them all, and made her way out.

From the crowded, stuffy room the clear night air was a relief. It wasn't cold, but it was fresh, and she wandered back towards main exit of the college. There were other students moving about, one or two acknowledged her and she returned the greeting, but her mind was partially elsewhere. She moved fairly swiftly as she left the college and entered the town centre. She knew Di and Michelle were around somewhere but didn't know their patrol route for this evening. They were probably down at the fair keeping an eye on the demons that had attached themselves to it. She knew what went bump in the night, and without slayer powers she'd be an easier target, so she avoided passing the entrances of dark alleys and driveways too closely, and keeping to the busier routes.

Not long after she'd left the city centre, she was aware of a car. There was other traffic on the road, but this one seemed to pass her several times. Okay, it was a silver Vectra, like dog do, they were everywhere. The next time it passed she noted the registration number, a few minutes later it passed again.

"Okay. Got a tail. Let's see who you are." She muttered to herself. Out came her phone and her fingers blitzed out a text message on the emergency line. That meant that any WSC operative in the area would receive it, along with her location.

As the car passed the next time she diverted off her course into a side road. A set of traffic lights were some way ahead and she quickened her pace to reach them before the car came round again. Her timing was spot on. She reached them just as they turned to red, and the car pulled out of a nearby side road. She darted left around the corner and waited for the car to come to a halt….

As it did, Hayley came back around the corner and stood facing the driver.

--------------

Jackie Stoddard groaned, the student had outwitted her and she was now glaring at her through the windscreen. Then puzzlement crossed her mind. She'd never met Hayley McDonald, and vice versa, so how should she know who she was?

She pushed the nearside window button.

"'Scuse me luv. I think I'm lost. Can you tell me the way to the Cotswold Hotel?"

Hayley leaned on the door and gave her a big grin. "Well, well. Detective Stoddard. Now don't come that one with me. You know exactly where the Cotswold is, you stayed there the last time you were here."

Jackie was taken aback. "How did…?"

"I've been watchin' you an' yer mate watchin' us from over the river all day. Who is he?"

"My boss…How….?" Jackie started. A horn blared from the BMW behind as it's impatient driver had noticed that the lights had changed.

Hayley made an obscene gesture at the driver, opened Stoddard's passenger door and got in.

"Well as you're here and you wanted to see me, you might as well give me a lift the rest of the way home." She said, buckling the seat belt.

Jackie did a double take, partly at the girl's audacity, and partly at the fact that she'd just got the interview opportunity they'd set out to achieve. Another horn blast from the car behind spurred her to move off.

As she did the lights changed back to amber, then red, leaving the BMW stranded there…Except it didn't wait, it charged onwards after them across the red light.

As Jackie accelerated away the BMW closed in, then slowed,dropping back quickly. Glancing in the mirror she saw why. Blue beacons flashed behind the BMW as a Thames Valley patrol car turned out of a side road and flagged it down. She gave a shrug and made headway. Hayley had watched the event in the other mirror and spoke first.

"So, the first question goes something like, why were you watching us?"

"No, I think the first question goes something like, are you Wilma Jean Bailey?"

Hayley's answer was well rehearsed. "Who?. Never heard of her?"

Jackie gave her a sideways look. "I mean, you're not really Hayley McDonald are you."

Hayley looked at her innocently. "Dunno what you're on about."

Jackie concentrated on the turns for a minute before she posed her next question.

"I'd like to talk to you about what happened, along with my boss, DCI Burt. There are some anomolies in the reports and we need to tie up the loose ends. You're not in trouble, but we can't see how your DNA and underwear could turn up at a murder scene when you were reportedly a hundred miles away held captive in a cellar. We've checked that location, it's clean, no evidence that you or anyone else was there."

"Don't know nothin', sorry." Replied Hayley.

She was playing for time, hoping that someone would get to her before she had to give anything away.

Jackie gave her another look, indicated and changed direction, heading towards the city again. If Hayley wouldn't talk to her, maybe Burt could get her to.

They turned another corner and Hayley realised they weren't heading towards the house anymore. This road wasn't at all busy at this time of night and they seemed to be the only car on it.

"I hope you're not thinking' of keepin' me against my will, coz that's against the law, an' you're gonna piss off my mates."

"How are they going to know…?" Jackie started.

"…Tracer." Finished Hayley, brandishing her phone and grinning at her.

"Oh…Shit!"

Briefly distracted by Hayley's revelation, Jackie braked and swerved suddenly as a man jumped off the kerb in front of them. She didn't react quickly enough. He hit the bonnet, cracked the windscreen and bounced over the top, landing in the road behind them.

She stopped and got out of the car, Hayley got out of the other side and they went towards the man lying some ten feet away.

"I didn't see him….where did he come from?" Jackie's voice was full of worry for the still form in front of them.

They got close. Suddenly Hayley's stomach cramped.

"Aww, shit. Not now. ….Detective don't go near him!" She shouted.

But Jackie didn't heed her. As she got close and bent over the stricken body, it moved.

------------------------

At the various gatherings around the college WSC PDA's jingled and vibrated simultaneously. Dawn was the first one to hers and was almost out of the door, dragging Josh along with her, before Buffy and Dan could react. It didn't take long for them to catch up though.

-----------------------

At the now closed fairground, Di and Michelle got the same message. They ran in the direction indicated by the locator beacon on the Blackberry.

Suddenly the blip on the screen began to move away from them rapidly, towards the house..

"She must be in a car. If she doesn't stop at the house, she'll be in Kidlington before we can get to her. We'll never catch up at this rate."

They kept going, they had to try at least. Di punched at Dawn's number hoping they were closer to getting there. After a minute the blip turned and came back towards the city.

----------------------

"What's going on?" Said Josh, puzzled as to why Dawn should exit so quickly. He felt his own phone vibrating in his jacket pocket and reached for it. Then he had his answer.

They had almost reached the car park when the blip swerved and came back towards them.

"You still get to your car. I'll try and head them off!" Shouted Dawn as she ran off.

Dan and Buffy slowed to a halt beside him.

"What's going on?" They asked.

"Hayley's sent a message. She's picked up a stalker, but it looks like she's in a car now, the signals moving too fast, and it's heading back this way. Dawn's…"

Buffy didn't wait to hear any more, she took off after her receding sister.

Dan caught Josh's arm. "Come on we'll get the car, there's no way we'll keep up with those two, where are we going?"

Josh passed him the PDA and they ran towards the Beast. Jumping into the passenger seat Dan watched the blip come to a halt abruptly not far from them.

"Next left, then second right!" He called out. "If we come into the street from the opposite end that the girls are coming from we'll have them boxed in."

Josh slewed the car around the corner and planted his right foot to the floor. The Morgan's tyres squealed and the car leapt forward, fish tailing slightly before Josh corrected it, the big V8 growling fiercely, echoing in the quiet street.

------------------------

Dawn's phone rang again as she ran across the park, Di's breathy voice told her that they too were in pursuit, and Dawn garbled back that it might be a trap and to keep an eye open for Bateman.

Buffy easily caught her up and as Dawn ended her call she signalled to her sister to make faster progress.

"Not a chance! I'm staying with you. If it's a trap, it's you that Bateman wants!" Replied Buffy.

As they rounded the corner into the street heralding the stationary blip, they saw the damaged Vectra some hundred and fifty yards away, doors open, lights on and engine still running. Hayley's voice shouted something unintelligible from somewhere behind the stricken car, then they saw more figures leap from behind a high wall…

------------------------

"Don't move, I'll call an ambulance." Said Stoddard, ignoring Hayley's warning.

"Get away from him! He's not human!" Bellowed Hayley. She almost doubled over as the cramp in her stomach hit her again.

Jackie shot her a puzzled glare, as if to say 'what the hell are you blathering on about?'

The vampire on the floor raised itself up and grabbed Stoddard's jacket collar, yanking her down to his level.

The face, now inches from hers, morphed. "Ooh. Look. Dinner…and dessert." It hissed, glancing over at Hayley.

Stoddard reacted in the only way she could. She screamed, and lashed out with her nails, clawing at the vamp's face and neck in an attempt to make it let go. Hayley threw herself forward and pushed at Stoddard, trying to keep the vamps fangs away from the detective's neck.

The collar of Stoddard's jacket tore and she freed herself from the grip. The vamp rolled to it's feet and grabbed Hayley instead, pulling her backwards towards him.

"Okay, dessert first. I can live with that." It snarled.

"I aint nobody's dessert, shit for brains!" Growled Hayley. She scraped her heel hard down the vampire's shin and he yelled in pain.

"You fuckin' bitch!" It bellowed, but it didn't let go. Pulling her head to one side he bared his fangs and opened his mouth.

Hayley let out a yell of frustration and threw her head back into it's face. It hurt her almost as much as it did the vamp, but it made it let go. As it put it's hands up to it's injured mouth, she turned and issued a sharp kick to its groin. The vamp doubled over and sank to it's knees.

Pulling her stake from inside her jacket she went in for the kill only to be hampered by another bout of the cramps. She squirmed and looked frantically around for some assistance from the detective, or anywhere else.

Stoddard had scrambled to the kerbside wondering what the hell was going on. She too glanced up and down the street, vainly hoping that someone would appear to assist them.

"Get a stake….Something wooden….And sharp." Shouted Hayley as she doubled up again.

Stoddard looked at her, aghast. "What!!?? Why?!" She said loudly.

"Coz it's a fuckin' vampire!"

Stoddard's eyes widened and she pointed dumbly at the wall behind Hayley, as seven more vampires leapt silently over from the other side, and the one that Hayley had kicked recovered and got to his feet. The squeal of tyres and the rumble of a V8 pulled everyone's attention to the end of the street. The Morgan slewed to a halt about a hundred yards from them and two men got out holding stakes.

-----------------

Buffy was in motion before the first one of the vamps had landed. She sped ahead of Dawn, drawing Mr Pointy from her sleeve as she ran up and over the damaged car's bonnet and roof, taking a flying leap at the nearest attacker. Her feet found its chest and planted it firmly on the ground. Her momentum took her forwards and she rolled onto her feet, then flipped backwards as the vamp flipped itself upright, staking it's heart from the rear.

"Slayer! Get her!" Shouted one of the vamps. They moved to converge on Buffy, but she was already attacking them. She knocked one away with a back hander and it spun towards the car. It went poof as Dawn rounded the car and caught it by surprise.

That split their attention. "Another one! " The same vamp shouted. By this time the others had moved into the killing field,

Stoddard couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She had backed herself up against the wall as far away from the fight as she could get, fear rooting her to the spot.

Josh and Dan moved in from the rear cutting of any chance of escape. Two vamps immediately moved to challenge them before they could attack. They stood their ground, letting the vamps come to them, Josh grabbed its lapels and fell backwards as his attacker leapt on him, and flipped him over his head in a Judo style throw. The vamp's head connected with the side of the car, denting the door. Before it could shake itself from its daze, Josh was on him, planting the stake between the ribs, turning it to dust.

Dan found himself opposing the one who'd been giving the verbal instructions. This one was more cautious in it's approach, keeping its distance and circling to see if Dan would react first.

Dan flipped the stake in his hand and threw it hard at the vamp's head. It snatched it out of the air an inch from its nose.

"Either you're an ….ooof!" It started.

Dan had used the brief distraction to launch himself at his opponent with the force of a prop forward. The low tackle hit the vamp in the stomach and forced the air from it's lungs and stopping its comment in mid flow. They fell to the ground and the vamp threw a punch at Dan's head.

If a bullet couldn't penetrate his personal shield, a punch wasn't going to do any damage either, and there was a howl of pain from the over confident vampire as bones snapped in his fist. Dan struck home with a punch of his own and the vamp's head rocked sideways at the force of it.

It tried to roll away and extricate itself from the unusual human he'd taken on, but Dan clung on rolling with it, ending up on top. He straddled the vamp, pinning it down at the shoulders and it bucked underneath trying to throw him off. Dan's bulk stayed solid, and he got in another punch that almost knocked the undead person senseless. The vamp grabbed his wrists and pulled him down, fangs bared, ready to go for the kill. The jaw closed with a snap and Dan grinned as teeth shattered against his neck and the vamp pushed him away.

"What the fucgh are you?" It questioned, the broken fangs causing it to lisp.

Dan freed a hand and placed it on the vamps chest.

"Your worst nightmare, mate. Someone who's invulnerable."

The glow spread out from under his hand and the body beneath began to burn like fast glowing embers that are wafted by a breeze. Dan rolled off as the flame spread to encompass the whole of the vampire and then it was gone, leaving only a patch of dust in its wake.

He stood up as Buffy flipped one of the two she was battling over her shoulder, and it landed on its back in front of him. As the other rebounded off the wall Mr Pointy found the mark yet again.

"Oh look, it's raining vamps!" Dan quipped, and placed a hand on the rising vamp's forehead, within seconds that one too was dust in the wind.

One of the vamps saw Dawn as an easier route out of there, but didn't reckon on the lithe brunette's agility. Instead of meeting its attack head on as it expected a slayer would, she neatly sidestepped his lunge and jabbed him behind the knee with her heel. There was a crack as something within gave way, the vamp yelled out in pain and dropped to one knee. As she thrust her stake towards it's back it threw its nearest arm back towards her, catching her bicep with his fist and taking the power from the strike.

Not to be outdone, she stepped in behind it, grabbed a handful of its hair with her free hand and yanked backwards, opening it up for a strike to the front. This time all she was left with was a handful of dust…

Stoddard's initial stupor was subsiding and she watched the battle before her. It was all happening very fast and her eyes darted from one scene to the next trying to make sense of it all. The group of men that had attacked herself and her passenger were exploding into dust as the happy group that she'd witnessed during the day had turned into an efficient and well practiced fighting machine. No-one got in anyone else's way, even though their styles were all different, and one by one the attackers were vaporised.

Within a minute or so the only attacker left was the one she had hit with the car, and he was now standing in front Hayley, wondering where all his cohorts had gone.

"So just me left then is it?" Same the comment.

Hayley shrugged as she stood up. "Looks like it."

"Y'know I'll kill you, don't you?"

"You can try."

"You don't feel like a slayer, but you act like one. Why?"

"I always say, if it feels good, do it." She replied. "Leave him. He's mine!" She added, spotting Dawn and Buffy moving into position behind him.

The sisters stood back, but not so far that they couldn't be of assistance if needed

The vamp looked around. "You an' me then."

"You an' me."

Somewhere inside him the demon knew he was dust whether he killed her or not; but it was the nature of the beast, the bloodlust, that said he had to do it.

He attacked, feinting to the left, then switching to the right. Hayley's balance was thrown and she took a punch to the face. It rocked her and smarted, causing her eyes to water. She staggered and dropped to one knee.

The vamp danced around her like a boxer; Dawn made a move towards her slayer but Buffy pulled her back.

_~"Wait."~ _She messaged to her sister.

Dawn frowned. _~"Why? She'll get hurt."~_ She messaged back.

Buffy rolled her eyes and pointed. _~"She needs this. Watch."~ _Came the retort.

As Hayley checked her nose for blood the Vamp came in for another strike. As it bore down on her she felt the sudden wash of sweat over her and everything around began to slow down. As the fist came in, she grabbed it in one hand, held it fast, and lashed out with the other.

A look of surprise crossed the vampire's features, but the hammer of a blow that hit him almost lifted him off the floor, only the fact that Hayley had a tight grip on his other hand kept him grounded. The hooked punch over swung slightly and she let go of him as the returning backhander sent him spinning into the Vectra. She was on him before he could recover, a reverse roundhouse sending him back into the side of the car again. Five times he bounced off the car, each time she hit him with either punch to the face or a well placed kick of some description; and the car was looking as though it had been pummelled with a demolition ball. The vamp was staggering, blood pouring from several cuts on his face, his nose squashed flat. Punch drunk he tried to defend himself but Hayley wasn't giving it up anytime soon.

Di and Michelle arrived, panting from the run in time to see Hayley dishing out the punishment.

"Boy, is she pissed. What the hell did he do?" Said Di as they approached Dawn.

"Threatened to kill her." Replied Dawn, nonchalantly.

"Makes sense then." Concluded Michelle.

The vamp was now on its knees, but Hayley wasn't finished. She grabbed an arm and flung him across the road and into the wall adjacent to where Stoddard was sitting. As the he fell to the floor she noticed that the brickwork had cracked and the mortar had loosened. Hayley stalked over and pulled him to his feet. She pulled back her fist about to continue the beating when Buffy stopped her.

"Hayley! Enough already. Put it out of its misery!"

She dropped the vamp and turned away to retrieve her stake. As she bent down the vamp found a new lease of un-life, and launched itself at her back. As it reached her, she casually sidestepped and reverse trusted the stake into its heart. A look of surprise formed on its face, and then dust.

Hayley sank to her knees, sagging slightly, as though a great weight had lifted off her and she could relax again. Then she doubled over, her fists clenched, and she hammered on the ground, her primal bellow echoing around the street.

Dawn was the first one to her side. She put an arm around her shoulder and gathered the sobbing slayer to her. "You did it. You're back. You're a slayer again." She reassured her.

Dawn looked round at her sister. "You knew, didn't you?" She said, accusingly.

"Kinda, maybe. I couldn't be sure until a coupla minutes ago." Shrugged Buffy.

"Was…was that how it was for you?"

"Not exactly. But I guess I didn't have as much of that stuff pumped into me."

The other slayers came over and helped Dawn pull Hayley to her feet. Dan and Josh held back, sensing that this was a girls only moment. They leaned on the car watching.

"We'll get her home." Said Diane.

Dawn nodded. Hayley looked at Buffy. "I'll never let you down, mum." She said.

"I know." She paused, stepped over and pulled her into a hug. "Hayley. You're a good slayer. I think…no, I feel…that you're gonna be a great slayer." She said.

They parted, Hayley grinned, straightened up, heaved a sigh, and linked arms with her sister slayer's.

As the walked away the only comment that the others heard was…

"Anybody got any tucker. I'm starvin'….."

**The End.**

**Author's Notes.**

That's it for this one, except for the epilogue. That will tie up a few things, and set up for the next story, which I will get to as soon as I sort my notes out. Watch this space….

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Also many thanks to those who nominated me Crossing over Awards.


	68. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**….See previously….

**Epilogue.**

By the time DCI Burt had realised that Hayley had left the party, she was nowhere to be seen. Exiting the room himself he pulled out his phone and tried to call Stoddard. It wouldn't connect and he discovered why when he checked the screen. No signal.

Suddenly, the rest of the entourage came out of the party. He ducked behind a tree and watched as the two sisters had a brief discussion and took off into the night. The two men headed for the car park, and he heard the distant rumble of the Morgan's V8 echoing around, getting further away.

He left the cover of the trees and tried to get a signal. Still none, yet he'd seen the students using them all evening.

"You won't get a signal anywhere round here mister." Said a slurred voice. Too many trees, and the buildings are stone. Don't make for good reception."

A couple of students tumbled out of the party and passed him, commenting as they did.

"But I've just seen some of the students phoning from here?" He queried.

The male shrugged. "Oh, you mean Josh and his pals. I dunno how they do it. They've got some wicked kit though."

The pair staggered off towards the dorm block, the girl snuggling into her boyfriend's arms as they went.

Burt took off at a run, in the direction that the sisters had gone. If he was quick enough they wouldn't have got too far ahead. He found himself in the town centre before he realised that he had no clue where they'd gone.

That was when the wail of a police siren got his attention and two fluorescent chequered Mondeo's raced past him…..

---------------------

As the three young slayers disappeared around the corner, Buffy and Dawn walked over to their boyfriends.

"What about her? Who is she?" Queried Dan, nodding towards the figure of Stoddard huddled foetal style against the far wall. Every so often there was a slight twitch from her head and he mouth moved as though she was talking things through with herself.

"She's Detective Stoddard." Answered Dawn. "She's one of the cops who are investigating Richard's murder."

"And it looks like she wanted to question Hayley personally…God. Look at her eyes. She's bottled it." Said Josh.

"I'll call DI Knox, get him to collect her." Said Dawn, pulling out her phone.

"Think she'll talk?" Said Buffy.

Dan shook his head. "Don't think so. She's in shock. I should probably help her, but something tells me it wouldn't be successful. It would do her more harm than good, memory wise. I don't mean that in a nasty way, I don't know what it is exactly. It's like she needs a wake up call or something."

"If she does say anything, the state she's in, they'll think she's nuts." Replied Josh.

Dawn finished her call. "Okay let's go. Knox will have a car here in five minutes. He says we don't want to be here. He's sending Hathaway. He's a too many questions type o' guy."

"Guess we'll call it a night then." Said Dan. "We've got to go to church in the morning. See you two in London on Monday."

"Oh no, no, no. Nuh uh... We'll be there. I gotta see this. I want the full skinny. It's not everyday my sister has her wedding plans announced." Grinned Dawn.

The sisters hugged, Dan and Josh shook hands and they parted. The Beast fired up and rumbled away out of the street.

Dan and Buffy waited nearby invisibly, keeping watch over Stoddard until the last minute, waiting for the arrival of the first police car. Then they made their way back through the town to where his father's Aston Martin sat waiting. They walked hand in hand, as though they were two lovers enjoying a romantic late night stroll…

Which is what they were…

--------------------

As Burt got to the end of the street, a uniformed officer was just cordoning it off with yellow tape. He flashed his ID.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"There's been an incident sir. Ambulance has just arrived. Young woman's in quite a state, deep shock. Car's pretty badly smashed up too."

"Know who it is? Is she injured? Can I see? I've misplaced a colleague."

The officer let him through. As he rounded the ambulance he saw the damaged Vectra and several officers near the ambulance crew helping them strap a struggling woman onto the gurney.

He rushed forward and pushed one of the officers away.

"Jackie! What the hell happened!?" He said, loudly.

Her eyes were still wide with fear. She looked furtively around as though she didn't want someone in particular to hear.

"Vampires.!!" She hissed, then giggled manically. "They all turned to dust!!"

Burt backed away, startled by her demeanour and the craziness of her statement.

A few minutes later, the paramedics had given Stoddard a sedative to calm her down and enable them to prep her for transport to hospital.

DCI Burt had spent this time giving his details to DS Hathaway, who then gave him permission to accompany her in the ambulance.

As he walked over to the waiting crew, his foot kicked at something on the ground and it rolled away slightly.

He bent down to pick it up, then realised what it was….

-------------------------------

**Washington DC.**

It was getting late. Jack had gone back to his hotel and Hank sat, idly swilling the dregs of a Bourbon around in the bottom of his glass. The photo album lay open on the table before him.

"Why? Why didn't you include Dawn in the pictures?" He mumbled.

There was a pause as he recalled Jack's words.

"…_.From the look of these photo's, it's as though she never existed!"_

Frustrated at not being able to resolve the puzzle, he stood, downed the last of the liquor and hurled the glass into the fireplace, shattering the crystal into tiny shards.

"Damn you Hennessey!!! Why did you have to do it?!!!….Why?!!!…Why the hell didn't you put Dawn in the photo's?!!!" He bellowed.

------------------------

**Tilbury Docks. London.**

Three men stood at the foot of a gangplank, nearby a limousine sat with it's engine running.

Kostava held out his hand. "I am grateful for your assistance Mr. Pearce. Now I must return home. My business has need of me."

The man gave him an oily smile. "Only too glad to help, dear chap. I'll be in touch."

Kostava nodded, then he and Hauser boarded the ship.

'Pearce' turned and went back to his car. Once there he pulled out his phone and dialled.

"Klaus. It's Oliver. It's done. I used the grieving Georgian husband."

"_And the Slayer does not suspect?"_

"I think not. Neither does Harry Pearce, and hopefully it might give me some leverage against him if the authorities question Kostava."

"_Good. What about the other hit men, and the money?"_

"That will take a little more time. Our exalted head of Section D is playing very close to his chest. I may be able to compromise him into giving me their location soon though."

"_Good. And my wife?"_

"I've not found out where she is…Yet. But I will….."

-------------------------------

**Somewhere. Not here, not there.**

Horace Bateman watched the swirling eddy's that whirled and cavorted outside the mystical shield that served as a window in the end of the room. He turned to the people seated around the table.

"It's time, I believe, to emerge from our little sanctuary here, and continue our quest. Enough time has lapsed for them to have ceased their efforts to locate us."

He looked at a woman seated at the far end of the table. "Would you be so kind as to open an exit for us my dear."

The woman said nothing, stood, and pulled a tablet of grey stone from a nearby shelf, putting it on the table next to a note book in front of her.

Checking a page in the note book, she depressed several of the glyphs on the tablet and a vertical rectangular doorway appeared in the side wall of the room.

Thompson, Levi and a few others got up and walked through the doorway. Bateman followed on behind, then turned to the woman before he stepped through.

"Whilst I'm away, I'd like you to check on our protégé's. Awaken one of them at random and see if the memory spells are still intact. We wouldn't them to be called whilst they were in stasis, would we?"

"That wouldn't happen Horace. The stasis spell I used on them keeps them bound until I awaken them. Will you be bringing any more back with you?"

"Possibly. It depends whether there are any that require removal before their time is here."

"You have the spell, you don't need me to locate them. Check first though, I wouldn't want Willow catching you."

"Neither would I, my dear. Neither would I." He said, and stepped through the portal.

She waited until the doorway shut itself down, then pressed another combination of glyphs on the tablet.

A doorway on the other side of the room opened up. She picked up the tablet and her notebook and she too stepped through.

A grin spread over her features as she entered the room. It was larger, and contained beds in rows. Lots of rows. Each bed contained a girl…. A Potential Slayer.

**Accession.**

**THE END.**

That's all folks. Thanks for reading. Post lots of reviews. Pretty please…

There's more on the way from our group of intrepid heroes….


End file.
